China
by Crossual
Summary: Noval ai no kusabi - china
1. Vol1

第一部《归来之人》

作者：吉原理惠子

视力所能触及的地方，完全是一片黑暗。

但是，那并非是绝对的漆黑，不是会让人被不安所笼罩而觉得坐立不安的绝对性的黑暗。而是还可以隐约辨认出物体轮廓的某种程度的黑暗。

非常——安静。

由电脑控制，可以让人一年四季都感觉舒适的空调，在这里完全没有运作的迹象。

但是，室内的空气却在缓缓摇曳着，就好像特意要让人感受黑暗的浓淡一般。

就好像是艳阳照射下袅袅上升的水蒸气。

或者是——沉没在黑暗中的冰块所带来的潮湿感。

那个时候。

突然，

在占据了房间中央位置的床铺上，发出了床单细微摩擦的声音。

就仿佛在沉默的深渊中浮现出微热的涟漪一样，影子微微地颤动着。

向右。

——向左。

窸窣的蠕动，突然之间转变为痉挛似的僵直。

是因为心烦意乱、无法入睡，而翻来覆去地辗转反侧吗？

或者说。

是被恶梦所困扰？

不。

不是因为那些。

他——并不是在睡觉，而是无法起身。

双手被举到头顶，手腕被绑在一起。

被拉到极限的双手微微颤抖着。是无法获得自由的感觉让他难受痛苦吗？他的双手紧紧握成了拳头。

但是，

不管身体处于了怎样的状态——

"我要自由！"

——这种气魄，这种挣扎的感觉，在他的身上却无法看到。

他已经死心了吗？

或者，只是因为先前的挣扎而疲累了？

从表情上无法解读。

只是，偶尔从他的嘴角会吐出低低的，难以控制一般的呻吟，

"……呜……呜呜呜……"

扭动着无法获得自由的身体，拼命咬紧牙关强行忍耐着，某种自身体内部汹涌而上的感觉……

他的声音里，包含着这样的悲痛的色彩。

只不过，在那声音的深处，却也同时充满了隐逸的色香，让听到的人甚至会产生好像有人在耳边吹气般的甘甜感。

（——可……恶……！可……恶！那混……蛋……）

心脏狂跳不已，喉咙如着火般的干涩，一面抖动着喘息不止的嘴唇，一面不止一次地狠狠咒骂。

即使明知像这样的反复诅咒，到头来也只会化为折磨自己的毒药，他依然忍不住要吐出污言秽语。

（……唔！——混蛋……）

好想摒弃已经消磨得所剩无几的志气和自尊，不再顾及什么脸面，不顾一切地放声大哭。他一面咒骂着这个快要哭泣出来的自己，一面将嘴唇咬到快要出血般地强行忍耐着。

即使破口大骂，也没有人会听到。

即使哀求到声嘶力竭，也不会有人倾听。

尽管这个束缚住他的房间的家具摆设都豪华到极点，但却依旧是不由自主让人感到阴森的禁锢俘虏的牢笼。

自从被注射了刺激高潮神经的药物之后，究竟……过了多少时间？

他已经连时间观念都无法正确掌握。

好像是十分钟前的事，但是——却又像已超过一个小时。他连大脑都在阵阵刺痛。

大腿内侧的筋绷到了让人疼痛的程度，甚至连指尖也在不时地发生痉挛。

紊乱的气息已经十分干涩，并且在不停诱发喉咙的干渴。

更何况。火热高涨到让腰部都快要麻痹的分身，已经狂乱到好像要让血管爆裂。

我要解放！

无法——忍耐！

他扭动着身体，让大腿互相摩擦。苦闷到了极点。

他只想把压抑到极限的东西彻底狂喷出去，就连视野都变成了一片血红。

已经……快要疯掉了。

好像让脊柱都要嘎吱作响的快感，一波接一波，仿佛阵痛般地源源袭来。

因为受到紧缚住根部的环扣的阻碍，他连一次高潮都无法完成。

（——可……恶……）

咬住痉挛的嘴唇，他暗暗骂道。

半是无意识地，

——一次又一次。

（可、恶……他X的——！）

他只是再三重复同样的字眼。除此之外，他不知道该如何逃避这种连喘息都仿佛会烫伤人的折磨。

就在这时候。

房门自右而左轻巧地滑开。

但是，因体内焚身的欲火而几近发狂的他，却完全没注意到那名男子的到来。

那名男子以从容的步伐接近了他的身边。他的举止身资是如此的优雅而温文，以至于长毛地毯好像吸走了男子所发出的一切声响和气息。

男子维持着沉默的状态，轻轻按下了床旁的一个按钮。

于是——

刹那间，房间里充满了柔和的灯光。

尽管如此，这个光线对于囚禁于黑暗牢笼中的他而言依旧十分刺眼。他立即眯起了双眼，要习惯室内的光线还需要一点时间。

然后，在辨认出那个秀丽，但是却丝毫不会让人联想到脆弱的有着清冷美貌的男子的身影的同时，他便不由自主地——涌出了泪水。

就好像，在目睹到男子脸庞的瞬间，原本已绷紧到极限的自尊与忍耐，都不由自主松懈了下来。

"怎么样？有没有受到一点教训呀？"

冷酷的声音，更突显了男子冰雪般的美貌。那不怒而威的独特声调，甚至可以令人感觉到他那种关于发号施令的无情。

"饶……了、我……吧……"

他扭动身躯，哽咽地哀求男子。

即使如此，男子还是连眉毛都没有动一下。

"我叫你和其他人好好相处，可没叫你爬到女人身上去。"

和淡淡的语气相反，男子的眼神冰冷彻骨。

"米梅亚已经有要与她结对的雄性了，这点你至少该知道吧？拉乌尔找上门来，吵嚷着说你毁了一切。这种程度的处罚——也是理所当然的吧！"

男子以平板的声调丢下这句话，但是话中的冷酷无情让他倒吸了一口气。

"就算是你自己，也不会真的以为自己抢得到米梅亚——你应该不至于不自量力到这种地步吧？既然如此——玩火当然也该有玩火的规矩，难道不是吗？"

那一瞬间——

从男子背后，爆发出了女子出人意料的尖锐声音。

"我们才不是玩玩的！"

好像受到这声音的影响一般，他的身体抽动了一下……

看到背着众人目光与自己数次幽会的米梅亚后，他愕然地张大了眼睛。

"她吵着要见你，怎么劝都不听。所谓'恋爱是盲目的'……说得真好啊。你们似乎不明白，自己并没有选择的权利。所以——现在就由你亲口明明白白地告诉她。"

告诉她什么？

——他无言地以眼神询问，双眸因不安而颤抖。

或者说，下意识地，他已预料到男子接下来所说的话会多么冷漠且可怕。

"你不是真心的……对象即使不是米梅亚也无所谓。你只是对'雌性'的身体有兴趣罢了……"

那个瞬间。

某种凉丝丝的感觉掠过他的背脊。

那个……不是糜烂的快乐所带来的震颤，而更像是昏暗悲凉的绝望。

"只要是能消解高涨起来的男性分身所带来的疼痛，不管是谁都无所谓——我没说错吧？"

"不！"——男子绝不可能让他说出这个字。

男子低沉而充满恐吓味道的话语，让他的脸颊都不由自主地僵硬了，不知所措地咽下了好像冻结般的吐息。

但是，在他抽搐的嘴唇抖动到更厉害之前——

"那当然是假的！所有人都争先恐后地想拆散我们！"

恋爱中的少女强硬地说道，同时狠狠地瞪着男子。

对米梅亚而言，男子不仅是一切权力的象征，更是能够随心所欲控制心爱对象的唯一情敌。因此——

"拉乌尔大人选择了什么人当我的对象……你知道吗？就是杰纳！只因为他血统好而已……"

语音颤抖的语尾，显示着她的激愤。

"我才不要那种唯一的长处就只有脸孔的色情狂！一想到要跟他发生关系、生他的孩子，我就恶心得想吐！"

身为女人的尊严绝不允许这种事情发生——她的语气中充满了这样的含义。

接着，她以同样的语气央求道：

"你跟其它人不一样对不对？你喜欢的，只有我对不对？"

但是，

米梅亚的这番话，他连一半都没有听进去。

扭动身躯，设法不让人注意到不间断地涌出的某种东西，咬紧牙关强忍住呻吟——这已经是他所能做到的极限。

米梅亚只知道——他因为与自己幽会而受到严厉的看管。

和他之间的情事曝光时，每个同伴都众口一词地采取了取笑的口吻。

"都是他的错，谁叫他自不量力，竟然感染指学院出身的处女。"

这就是他们的说法。

就连米梅亚本人，

"竟然会被那种垃圾勾引上手，她也真是太没看男人的眼光了。"

在背后也受到了这样的恶意中伤。

不管什么人都会艳羡不已的"学院"出身的自己，以及出生和教养都最低劣的——他。

但是，米梅亚知道。

在不绝于耳的嘲笑背后，

在公然的侮蔑之中，

以及，露骨的厌恶视线的另一端。

每一个人，都深切地感受到他那种特异的存在感。

那不是出身的优劣，

不是容貌的美丑，

也不是头衔的有无。

他，光是因为这份独特的存在感便足以迷倒众生。这并不是好坏的问题。他的存在，甚至使得他们长久以来深信不疑的自我认知，都受到近乎痛楚的无情打击。

遇见他之后，米梅亚才知道，什么是被隔离日常的欺瞒，什么是绝对领域的稀有矫饰，以及，什么是被封闭灵魂光辉。

唯有他，是同伴里最"美"的。

露骨的刻薄也好，

丑陋黑暗的嫉妒也好，

卑鄙阴险的行为也好，

都绝对，不会污染到他。

虽然他的言行举止非常粗鲁，

虽然他不合群的性格让人感觉不到半点的协调性，

即使如此，就某种意义而言，唯有他，才是唯一的"纯洁"。

正因为如此——无论如何，米梅亚都想得到他。

就算同样都是笼中之鸟，只要能够和他发生亲密关系，一定会有什么新的东西就此开始。没错，米梅亚就是这么认为的。

所以，她主动展开诱惑。

索取亲吻，强要他的拥抱，迫切地希望能够与他的身体合而为一。

这么一来，他就会只属于自己一个人。她的梦境就是如此甜蜜而脆弱。

尽管如此。

就在短短的几天之前，还用虽然有些粗鲁却比任何人都要温柔的眼神望着她的他，现在却别转开脸孔，甚至不试图进行任何的辩解。对米梅亚而言，这样的态度是让人难以接受的事情。

他的沉默，让她被一股难以言喻的不安所笼罩。

"为什么不说话？"

事到如今，却要被迫面对不愿正视的无情现实。被透明枷锁所困住的自我存在价值，究竟在什么地方？

千头万绪的感情让胸口无比疼痛，无法忍受的米梅亚歇斯底里地大叫出来：

"为什么不看我！说话呀……你至少说句什么啊！"

在发现即使如此，他也连半分视线都没有转过来后，米梅亚柳眉倒竖，用尽全力咬紧鲜红的嘴唇。

对于男子的话，他似乎毫无辩解之意。望着这样的他的背影，突然之间，米梅亚觉得自己看到的是，做梦也没想到过的背叛的丑陋。

愤怒到极点而连话都说不出来——她现在的眼神正是如此。

（——结束了。）

正当男子在内心如此低语的刹那——

"懦夫！"

米梅亚口中发出几近嘶吼的骂声。

就在那一瞬间。

他产生了犹如后背被带刺鞭子无情撕裂般的感觉，因而进一步咬紧了嘴唇。

从齿缝里渗透出来的——苦汁。

苦汁成为缠绕住喉咙的荆棘，与剧毒的灼热感一同炙伤了他的胸口。

像这样僵硬着四肢拼命抹杀下去的，究竟是喘息还是呜咽？多半，连他自己也不知道。

在他背后，米梅亚抖动着嘴唇，就这样用力转过身去。

"这下，你也该学乖了吧？"

看着米梅亚有如脱兔般消失在门的另一面，男子在床缘缓缓坐下。

"不过，不管怎么说，这也是从一开始就已经注定的结局……"

男子若无其事地低语着，把覆盖在他身上的毛毯全部扯下。

暴露在男子眼前的，是一具要称为"雄性"还略嫌稚嫩青涩的躯体。即使如此，瘦削而匀称的肢体却充满弹性，那种因近乎残酷的快乐而蜷曲扭动的模样，微妙地勾起了男子的嗜虐心。

男子的视线缓慢而细致地扫过他的全身。

冰冷到极点的双瞳里，没有激昂的情感，也没有混乱的鼓动。只有在那可以用刻薄冷酷来形容的视线落在他双腿间的时候，他的眼中微微闪过了一丝阴影。

亢奋失控的"雄性"就在那里强硬地扬头吼叫，

我要排出！

让我高潮！

"想解放吗？"

宛如诱惑般地，男子轻轻低语。

用颤抖的嘴唇咽回吐息。

仿佛用湿润的双眸在进行恳求一般，

他笨拙却用力地点了好几次头。

男子的手随意地扳开他的双腿。

他深深地吸了口气。认为，这下总算可以从这令人发狂的处罚当中解脱了。

但是。

男子仿佛在嘲笑他的天真般，看也没有看他那仿佛随时都会爆裂的分身，而是径直抬起他的左膝，手指滑入双丘间的缝隙缓缓把弄。

他不由自主吃惊地……瞪大了眼睛。

"你竟然背着我，和米梅亚享受。你该不会以为……我会这样就算了吧？"

他的眼中，第一次掠过了明确的畏惧的阴影。

那个男子，一直是个沉静到近乎冷酷的支配者。

但是，在这个无论遇到什么场面都不会提高声音的男子的假面具之下，究竟隐藏着多么苛刻火热的东西，他比任何人都要清楚。

尽管如此，

"为什么？"

——他并不是事到如今才感到后悔。

在他与米梅亚之间的关系被男人发现的时候，很快就强迫自己看开的人是他。

避开主人的视线耽溺于情事之中。这种事随便哪个人都有在做——但原因并非如此。

他，曾经很喜欢米梅亚。

华丽的姿容，由于纯粹的培养而形成的高傲，因为一步也没有踏出过规定范畴而拥有的天真和不通世故，以及全身上下的肌肤的柔嫩触感——他真的喜欢米梅亚的一切。

她是不会好像其他家伙那样没由来地讨厌他的，唯一的"同伴"。

她是能够原原本本接受所有的一切都充满异质感的自己的，唯一的"人类"。

但是。

在他和米梅亚独处私语的那段甜蜜时光的背后，一直存在着因为背叛男子而感到的惊险微妙的快感。这一点他也非常清楚。

并非自己主动希望的，禁区。

除了自己天生的矜持以外，从来不懂得讨好任何人的野性儿，因为那种近乎无可救药的封闭感而快要被逼到窒息。

再这样下去——我会完蛋！

会从身体的内部开始腐烂！

这样的心烦意躁，格外的痛彻。

与其要舍弃已经伤到体无完肤的自尊去向男子谄媚，他宁愿干脆去破坏一切。

所以。

被发现就等被发现时再说。

他甚至于做好了这样的盘算。

正因为如此，他对米梅亚的内疚，反而比对男子还来得深。

但是。

——现在。

就在这一刻，他打从心底感到畏惧。

"我和、米梅亚——只有……一次、而已……"

明知男子不是拙劣的谎言就能糊弄的对象，他还是害怕到不得不如此进行辩解的程度。

"一次和一百次都一样，至少对我而言是如此……你抱了米梅亚。光是这样就已经足够。"

男子的手指在他身上滑动，搔痒似地抚弄他的后蕾。

"唔——！"

因为过度的快感而亢奋到极点的，并不仅仅是他的分身而已。平常要经过执拗爱抚才会绽放的最深处的花蕾，也已经好像非常饥渴似地火热绽开。

好像要让他了解到自己有多么淫荡一样，男子以指尖轻轻摩擦花壁。

"就是这样……你最喜欢的就是这里被这样对待吧。"

（不是！）

——但是，。

他自己，却第一个背叛了已经冲到喉头的这句话。

那种，无可救药的自觉让他进一步感到恐怖。在坠入尖锐的快感之前，肌肤上冒出了一颗颗的鸡皮疙瘩。

面对缓缓的，但是充满XXOO味道的男子手指的扭动、钻入、那种感触让他无法忍耐地扭动着腰部呻吟出来。

"呃……呜呜呜呜……"

"怎么啦？事到如今再假装矜持也没有意义吧？干脆老老实实地叫出声来如何？"

男子的声音，温柔到令人颤栗。完全让人无法联想到他平时的冷彻。

所以——他因为寒毛倒竖的感觉而失去了声音。

随着男子手指的XXOO扭动，正在渐渐慢性化的疼痛反而一举收缩、逆流，引发了强烈的麻痹。

"……呜……啊……啊啊……！"

他半无意识地紧缩后庭。不是为了排除体内的异物，而是为了汲取更深层的快乐，而紧紧缠绕住男子的手指，轻微地摆动着腰部。

那是一种浅浅的，却依然可以用艳丽来形容的——媚态。

但是。

即使如此，男子似乎仍旧觉得不够——就好像要表示这个意思一般，男子添着他的耳垂轻声说道：

"对，乖孩子……"

——瞬间。

"咿……咿！"

他发出小小的悲呜微微抽颤……脑袋向后仰去。

原本噬蚀着背脊不肯离去的麻痹的旋涡，突然间暴走起来直冲脑门。每一次，都让他伸直的手臂、拉紧的下肢，产生一阵又一阵的痉挛。

每当深入体内的手指刻意玩弄那里的时候，眼帘内部就一阵灼热。

感觉全身的血管都好似即将爆开——让他无法呼吸。

不只是怒张的分身，樱红色的乳头更是绷紧到发痛。

如果是无法忍受的剧痛的话，只要昏迷过去也就可以了事。但是男子却只是让他不断地XXOO喘息，偏偏不肯让他达到高潮。

被男人开发到极致的后蕾，同时也是束缚他的烙印。而现在在男子尽情的抚弄下，他只能颤抖着嘴唇疯狂喘息。

"……嗯……啊啊啊！……嗯！……啊！……咿！……"

他抽搐着喉咙，激烈地扭动腰部。

"……呀……呃呜……！"

每当他发出半是近乎悲鸣的呜咽时，前端的蜜口就是一阵火辣辣的感觉。

男子熟练的爱抚，就是如此的厉害。

毫不留情地刺激挺立的乳头——于是他呻吟。

像刺激般地，以指尖剥开隐隐作痛的蜜口——于是他哀嚎。

当更进一步地，紧紧咬住男子手指不放的后蕾被撑开，第二根手指头伸进来时——

"咿……啊啊啊！"

他含着泪，断断续续地恳求。

"我……不会再做了……呀……啊啊……呀……啊啊……嗯、再也……不会……了……！嗯呃……！咿……咿……嗯！！"

所以。

这次就，原谅我吧——

一次，

又一次……

我不会，再做了。

再也——不会了！

所以，饶了我吧！

用因为麻痹而口齿不清的嘴巴，好像高烧时说胡话一般，他只是不断地、一再地重复着这几句话。

在这样的他的耳边，男子再次低语：

"我会让你达到高潮的，不管要多少次都可以……直到你为抱了米梅亚的事而感到后悔为止。"

冷淡到了极点的语气。

"你是我的宠物。我会把这一点牢牢地烙印在你的骨髓上。"

——男子如此宣言，包含着几近疯狂的阴森。

因为可以用完美来形容的美貌，而受到所有人的敬畏与尊崇的男子的蓝眸，在那个瞬间——火热地冻结了。

那是，因为自尊受损而迸发出的愤怒的火花吗？

或者说是，无论如何都无法遏抑的执着？

不管是哪一种，男子都非常清楚。在自己露骨的恶意的高傲底下，存在着的是对于米梅亚的嫉妒而产生的黑沉而别扭的旋涡。

欢乐都市——"米达斯（MIDAS）"。

那个，

就好像是……嘲笑黑夜的沉默与寂静的时间流逝的"暴君"一样。

不。

与其说是恶毒的帝王，更像是性质恶劣的"魔人"——吧？

或者说。

其实是掀起重重层叠的光彩流溢的霓虹裙摆，妖娆地勾引着人类的魂魄，从嘴角泄漏出意味深长的微笑的"香格里拉"？

想必是腐败到极致的知性、感情沉淀在各个地方，不畏惧任何人地君临于黑暗中吧。

正因为如此，这里还被称为。

——不夜城米达斯。

中央都市"塔那格拉（TANAGURA）"由有"朱庇特（JUPITER）"之称的巨大计算机"A-3000"所控制。而"米达斯"便是其知名的卫星城市。包含了赌场、酒吧、娼馆等等各种娱乐事业，这里是一座为了具体实现人类无休止的欲望，而配置了各色娱乐设施的计算机都市。

在米达斯所统治的天地里，没有伦理、也无所谓禁忌。

有的只是夜复一夜的XXOO、妖娆、傲慢、奢华，以及近乎毒辣的时间的沉溺和流逝。

在金碧辉煌的外表下，米达斯有着完全相反的，甚至于令人作呕的另一副面孔。那是失去约束的本能与赤裸裸的欲望的交织，因贪图无底的快乐而肥大丑陋的米达斯的素颜……

浮现在黑暗中的光芒，是无法形容的淫乱——和妖娆。

连吹拂在好像被巨大的捕蛾灯诱惑而来的人群身上的风，都充满了湿漉漉的火热感觉。

更何况，缠绕着懒洋洋的四肢不肯离去的米达斯的吐息，简直就好像……媚药一样。让人的理性不由自主受到麻痹，从心底产生荡漾的感觉。

但是。

这种粘稠的感触，也在逐渐脱离号称米达斯中心的"双环（DOUBLE RING）"——第1区"拉萨（LHASSA）"、与第2区"芙雷亚（FLARE）"的同时，而渐渐淡薄下来。在与夜晚的寒气产生接触融合的地方，已经连街景都完全改变。米达斯郊外，特别自治区，第9区"凯雷斯（CERES）"。

这里是让欢乐城的人们会厌恶地皱起眉头，鄙夷地斥之为"米达斯之耻=贫民窟"，坚决不肯靠近一步的地区。

话虽如此，这里与相邻各区的边界之间并没有竖立起坚固的围墙来进行阻隔，也没有阻止非法入侵的激光扫描监视器。

但即使如此。

相隔一街的"这一边"与"那一边"，风景还是截然不同。不管在谁来看这一点都非常明显。

散乱地分布着瓦砾与垃圾的街道上没有半个人影，只有塌了一半的大楼墙上处处产生光晕，仿佛在告诉世人，连为米达斯的夜晚染上颜色的五彩缤纷的霓虹流光，都和这里没有缘分。

就好像，原本平平淡淡流逝的时光突然意外转弯，扭曲向了既不是过去也并非未来的方向，形成了某种相当奇异而颓废的光景。

不夜城所吐出的激情热气，

充满了谄媚色彩的刻意讨好的娇声，

都没有到达这片荒废的地带。只能——有气无力地，沉浸在浑浊而令人发毛的色彩当中……

在凯雷斯里，存在的只有被时代所淘汰的污秽。

就算想要清除那些积累再积累的的"那些"，也早已经没有那份精力。此外就更不用说能够让这个区域重新活起来的自动净化能力了。那个已经绝迹许久。

耳边能听到的，只有任凭时光流逝却无可奈何的怨气与自甘堕落的叹息。

正是这些，不分日夜地腐败发臭。

而那个，正在不分白天黑夜地散播着异臭。

无论是人，还是街道——没有任何东西能从烂透的土壤里生长出来。

就这样，在已经彻底习惯遭受轻蔑的"贫民窟"里，连梦的碎片都不复存在。

对凯雷斯的居民而言，一切都井然有序，连最琐碎的时间片断都受到管理的中央都市塔那格拉，是无比遥远的地方。也是甚至于无法想象的另一个世界。

不仅如此，他们甚至没有资格去沾染一点每到夜晚就化身为傲慢独裁者的米达斯的雨露。

存在于这里的，只有破灭的过去的幻想与现实。能够与朋友热切讨论的未来，根本就不存在于任何地方。

那一天。

天空积满了重重的阴云，但是流动速度却快到超乎想象。

好不容易撑了一个上午的天气，在超过十二点的瞬间就立刻垮下，突然下起了大雨，并且在短短的不到十分钟的时间内已经转变为滂沱的雷雨。

雨伴随着哗啦啦的声音，毫不留情地打在地面上。那种激烈的程度，简直就像痛恨贫民窟的存在一样。

堆积着垃圾的马路排水口，没多久就因为堵住而满溢出来。无处可去的积水即使如此也毫不气馁，迅速化为小河将一切冲走。

然后——到了晚上。

在纵横无尽地任意驰骋的雷雨过境之后，出现的是满天繁星的天空。平常灰蒙蒙的夜色，今晚也显得无比清新，说不出的清爽。

只不过，清爽的只有夜色，贫民窟里，因为白天的豪雨而不得不窝在室内的年轻人，正忙着发泄他们多余的精力。

他们蜂涌而出，或是和同伴狂饮酒精，或是使用毒品陷入寻欢做爱之中。

除此之外，各方势力为争夺算不上庞大的地盘而群起械斗更是家常便饭，绝对算不上稀奇。

第9区的势力版图每年都会产生变化。

话虽如此，那种程度也不过就好像是就算什么人撒下了除草剂，结果也只是在一场雨过后，长出来的杂草种类有所不同罢了。说得再好听，也称不上群雄割据的时代。团体内部上演的篡位戏码也很难用精彩来形容。

也就是说，劣犬和野马比比皆是，却没有一头能够带头统领整个地区的"头目"——就是如此而已。

即使如此，互相反目的团体还是明目张胆地争斗不止，暴力事件也层出不穷。对于贫民窟的治安恶化，他们不能不负起一定的责任。

而今——现在。

争夺第9区霸权的，是有贫民窟新人类之称的"吉克斯"，以及企图重振声威的狂犬"马多克"。这样的势力分布，被视为新旧世代交替的版图之争，但背后虎视耽耽，等着坐收渔翁之利的第三势力，同样不可小觑。

有本事，便靠自己争夺想要的东西，有人却专门看准他们抢剩地的，再牵制彼此的动向。这类没出息的歪风，大概从四年前开始蔓延。

当时，坐拥第9区精华地段"HOT CRACK"的"拜森"，在鼎盛时期突然宣告解散后，至今依然后继无人。

不管是"吉克斯"也好、"马多克"也罢，都各自夸下这种海口——

"现在只等时机到来，就能一举干掉他们。"

但要干掉对方，他们都缺了一样，也是最关键的一项，就是一个"头目"。一个光凭其存在便足以吸引眼球，将每个人的能力引爆数倍的"头目"……

过去，贫民窟曾出现过一名空前绝后的"头目"。

才十三岁，刚离开养育中心"GUARDIAN"的那名少年。不用别人捧，短时间内便迅速在贫民窟扬名。

因为他容貌出众……并不尽然。

他从不献媚，

不卑躬屈膝，

不轻易信任。

他出名，是因为他突出的个性早已超越了他十三岁的年龄。

当时认识他的人，无不异口同声地表示：

"他，就像从不和人亲近的'巴拉休'一样。"

"巴拉休"，米达斯的人都知道，那是神话中的幻兽。

同时也被称为死亡国度的"魔兽"，狩猎灵魂的"神兽"——是难得一见的奇兽。

如暗夜般漆黑亮丽的毛发熠熠生辉，钢铁般的下颚，锐利的尖牙能连骨一口咬碎任何怪物，背上的两对翅膀任他遨游天际，他是孤傲的奇美拉合成兽。

他之所以被称为"巴休拉"，是因为在被蔑称为"杂种"的贫民窟中，他漆黑的头发与双眸是个异数……诚然外表是原因之一。但最重要的，则是从他柔软细瘦的外表绝对想象不到的强悍与细密心思。再加上即使有了这样的声名绰号，他也依旧不改本性，严以律己，使得他的存在在贫民窟更显突出。

若说弱肉强食是野兽的定律，那么弱者下意识地争取强者的庇护而靠近，或许是人类特有的习性吧！

但是，对于那些无意义地讨好、接近他的人，他连看都不看一眼，即使多少扯上关系，他也不要同等的回报。

那是因为，他身边经常跟随着一个可说是他另一半的"对子"（Pairing Partner）。而且显而易见地……除了那名少年，他的眼里没有任何人（这么说并不为过）。

如果人的个性是以时间累积经验而成熟，那么，突出的个性当然有可能出现不分年龄、性别的例外。

他的一举一动，经常引起众人的关心与露骨好奇的视线。然而，他的日常作风就是干脆无视这一切。

只不过，当他挥掉崩到身上的火星时，全然不知什么叫客气或手下留情。

即便如此，人人倾倒的"头目"之下，自然而然会聚集起越来越多的人群。

他所率领的"拜森"的急速成长，也在情理之中。

但是某天，突然之间——

"拜森"凭空瓦解了。

整个贫民窟瞠目结舌，惊愕之情形于色。实在是——太突然了，说散就散。

原因无他，只因为他宣布要离开"拜森"。

究竟是为什么？

这股非比寻常的巨大冲击，震撼了整个贫民窟。露骨的中伤，种种由臆测渲染而成的谣言甚嚣尘上。

事实上，"拜森"解散的真相，至今仍是一个谜。

没有他这个"头目"，就没有"拜森"。

除了他以外，没有人有资格当"拜森"的头目。

无论解散的真相是什么，失去了他这个强烈的凝聚力，"拜森"已不再是"拜森"。

徒然留下种种光辉的传说，"拜森"其实已形同自然消灭。

自那之后——已过了将近四年。

要说过得体面……未免太过夸大，不过前团员们倒是洗手不干，脚踏实地过起日子了。只是这阵子，他们身边的气氛并不平静。

当然，这四年来，不知有多少人来游说他们加入自己的团体，好壮大声势。有些新兴势力的目的显而易见，就是争先恐后地想和"拜森"的名字沾上关系，因为"拜森"虽已解散，但过去的存在感实在太过强烈鲜明。

只是，且不论自称为"拜森"小喽罗的那些人，于公于私都曾经与他成为同伴的人或者成员们，无论面对什么样的甜言蜜语、多优厚的条件，他们就是不为所动。

在体验过与"他"并肩奔驰的快感之后，还有什么好说的呢……毕竟曾经沧海难为水。

就像一滩死水终究难逃腐败的命运，随着时间过去，抗争的性质也变了。无法跨越当时时代潮流的人，就确实地落了伍，只能仰别人的鼻息生存。

就这个意义来看，"拜森"前成员的选择也许是在赌命。过去灿烂的荣光早已耗尽，只是没有沦落为落水狗罢了。

然而，即使到了这个地步，还是有一些新抬头的势力连他们的存在都觉得碍眼。

其中最激进的，当属"吉克斯"和"马多克"。

新人类"吉克斯"、狂犬"马多克"。无论他们在贫民窟的势力伸展到什么地步，其他团体看待他们的眼神还是不带一丝热度。

"那又怎样，连'拜森'的边都没有。"

"……比不上'拜森'啦！"

拜森，

拜森，

拜森！

事实上，对以贫民窟两大势力自居的这两伙人而言，只要听到这个名字就来气。

那是传说中的"幽灵名字"，早已消失得连影子都看不见，面对这种对手，还有什么斗志干劲、什么面子尊严可言？

所以，倒不如连名字带人，把烂得不能再烂的"拜森"残骸连根铲除，彻彻底底击垮他们！

那一晚。

两弯明月轮廓分明地高悬天际，美得无以复加。

呼、呼、呼……

在一条不见人影的小巷里，奇利艾喘着气，靠在已崩塌的墙旁，脸近得几乎要贴上去。

本来是打算出门到老地方去，和同伴狂欢一下的。怎么……怎么会变成这样？

（……可恶！那些人……竟然给我……耍这种……贱招……）

那是出其不意的突袭。

最初一击他总算躲过，但是接下来……他只顾着埋头拼命跑，设法甩开追兵。

所以——现在，奇利艾并不知道自己身在何处。

"可恶……"

在心跳猛烈的催动下，全身汗水狂飙。紧紧咬住的双唇唇角，吐出的是断断续续、气愤的怒骂。

（可恶！）

（可恶！）

（可——恶！）

能骂多狠，就骂多狠。奇利艾擦了擦额头上流下的汗水。

就在此时，稍稍观察四周的视线尽头，突然出现了一点火光……黑暗里，燃起了红色的火焰。

脖子立刻反射性地缩了起来。奇利艾抬头——凝神细看。

就在墙的另一面……隐约可见大楼废墟的瓦砾上，坐着一个人。

在这荒废至极的小巷里，让黑暗分出浓淡的，只有那两弯苍白而朦胧的月光。

但是看样子——红色光点似乎是香烟的亮光。

（竟然在那种地方……这人在搞什么啊……）

正当奇利艾挑起一道眉毛怀疑的瞬间。

大批人马一起靠近的脚步声，顿时让小巷里的黑暗变得吵嚷起来。

"找到了吗？"

"……没有。好像逃掉了。"

"可恶！我就说嘛，一下子解决掉不就好了！"

"……说得简单，他跑得那么快！"

他们都相当年轻……其中还有未变声的高嗓门黑影，因不耐而破口大骂。

"怎么办？人都被他看到了。"

他们周身笼罩的气氛危险地晃动着。

寡不敌众……要是在这里被他们找到，不变残废的机率恐怕小于百分之十。

想到这一点，奇利艾更把身体深深藏进黑暗里，连大气都不敢喘一口。

"看就给他们看啊！让他们火烧屁股不是正好吗？这样我们就可以给他们好看了。"

听到这种小偷被物主发现变成强盗的台词，奇利艾忍不住握紧拳头。

（……这些小鬼……）

尽管腹中暗骂，但紧紧咬牙的奇利艾自己，也是个在殖民区混生活不到三年的小鬼。

不过根据外来的风声，"吉克斯"的成员全都是未满十五岁的青少年，换句话说，他们才刚开始适应养育中心与贫民窟的落差，是一群不知天高地厚的人。

如果要说到这一点的话，当时的"拜森"可说比"吉克斯"更早熟、更激进。

一旦年满十三岁就没有选择的余地，必须离开"GUARDIAN"独立的小鬼头们，从本质上来说都是些自我中心、我行我素的家伙，但"拜森"却在转眼之间便将他们统领起来。

正因为如此，"吉克斯"光是在这个方面，就已经一再被说成是"拜森"的拙劣赝品，而他们也因此格外把"拜森"的余党视为他们的眼中钉、肉中刺。只要他们还在贫民窟一天，"吉克斯"就会被拿来跟"偶像"进行比较。

而且，对方并不是迟早会人气下降的偶像，而是在维持着全胜战绩的情况下，就掉头走人的——碍事的"幽灵"。

……话虽如此，以前到底是怎么样也就罢了，如果只是现在跟他们混在一起，就得不明不白被打闷棍，奇利艾可咽不下这口气。

但是事情到了这地步，再怎么说也都只是无谓的挣扎。

"吉克斯"的小鬼们的那副样子，摆明了就是只要你跟"拜森"沾上边，就是我们要斩草除根，除之而后快的对象。

就在此时——

杀气腾腾的"吉克斯"成员总算发现，瓦砾上正有那么一个人物在悠闲地抽烟。

"喂！你——在那里干什么？"

这话并非出自纯粹的好奇心，反倒更像是为了发泄找不到猎物的不耐与焦躁，所以口气非常粗鲁。

但是——

"这种时间可不是小鬼头到处乱晃的时候。快滚回家，撒泡尿上床睡觉吧。"

男子的声音出乎意料的清亮。而且他回答的口气虽然轻松，话语中的毒辣却更甚那些不知天高地厚的小鬼。

奇利艾忍不住在心中暗骂，

（——哪里跑来的白痴啊……）

假如是明知眼前的小鬼们是"吉克斯"还故意找碴，那他就是自信到要用"凶恶"来形容的家伙。而假如是不知道的话，那么他铁定是不知天高地厚到极点，笨到只能用"超"来形容的家伙。

不出所料。

"哟——这位大哥，你知道我们是什么人吗？居然敢在我们面前用这种口气？"

因为"吉克斯"的尊严受到挑战，小鬼们忍不住露出了利齿。

"要是你不知道，我就好心告诉你一声。不过，你可不要吓到尿裤子哦。"

"吉克斯"的宗旨就是，吃了亏就要连本带利讨回来——这几句话正是很好的证明。

"就算你现在趴在地上求饶，也已经太迟了。"

一句接一句地紧咬住男子不放。或许在他们眼里，这男子正是他们发泄未完全燃烧的过剩精力的最佳替代品。

"没错，没错。谁叫你招惹了我们——'吉克斯'呢！"

但是，男子的话干脆简单到令人无力。

"吉克斯？那是什么东西？我可没听说过那种乳臭未干的小团体……"

那个口吻——并不是讽刺也不是恶劣的玩笑。奇利艾在大吃一惊后叹息了出来。

（看来……他真的是个白痴。）

"没听过？你没听过我们'吉克斯'？你……白痴啊？"

"……那不是也正好吗？既然他不知道，我们就来负责教会他……"

"没错没错。好好地，彻底地，让他通过身体了解清楚！"

小鬼们已经摩拳擦掌，跃跃欲试了。

即使如此，

"应该说，贫民窟果然还是贫民窟吗……不过就算如此，还是差太多了。"

男子从头到尾都是一派平淡的我行我素的口气。

于是。

"你给我下来啊！老兄。看我怎么撕裂你那张不知分寸的嘴巴！"

"没错没错！来玩嘛！反正时间还多得是。"

在他们的挑衅之下，男子从瓦砾堆上跳了下来，

瞬间——

突然袭击的激光刀光，顿时划破了黑暗。

但是男子不仅没有慌张闪避，反而迅速闪身躲开，仅仅抓住小鬼朝他砍来的手而进行了反击。更在小鬼们因意料之外的冲击而惊慌失措的时候，毫不留情地抬腿猛踢。

刹那间，现场陷入了异样的沉默中。

（不会吧！）

——是惊愕。

（怎么……可能！）

——是错觉。

这并不是单纯的体格上的差异。那种招招无不正中要害的利落身手，让每个人都抽筋似地瞪大了眼睛。

锁定"猎物"，集团性地群起而攻之，等猎物不支时，再像猫捉老鼠一般，大家一拥而上毒打一顿。

他们不喜欢单打独斗。而是靠人数来弥补先天的体格上的不利，彻底地折磨对手。

这——就是"吉克斯"的做法。

哭得一塌糊涂，不顾形象地跪地求饶——这向来都是"猎物"的专利。

可是……早已司空见惯的日常，却被一名男子如此简单地完全颠覆了。

（好……厉害……）

在黑暗之中，奇利艾惊讶得说不出话来。

然后，

男子开了口：

"以牙还牙，顺便还要让对方尸骨无存……这是贫民窟的规矩没错吧！"

仿佛自黑暗中缓缓升腾出的人物一样，他从昏暗的街灯下现出了身影。

"不过，我倒是无所谓。如果还要走的话，就趁现在吧。"

他的唇角微微上翘。

"或者说——你们宁愿我把你们打到吐血为止。"

他微微一笑。

星期五的晚上。

深沉的黑暗，很难得地照到了月虹。

将废墟附近某大楼的房间当作聚会地点，如今已经成为传说的"拜森"原成员们，正在那里消磨时间。

过去，曾经以过激的风格而在贫民窟名噪一时的小鬼们，现在也老老实实好像洗心革面一样地做起了规矩人。如今，当时的爪牙早已不复存在。至少，表面上是如此……

因为每天没日没夜忙着搞帮派斗争，所以年轻人就业率低落，贫民窟里永远都处于慢性的人手不足中。

只要不挑剔工作，要过上一般日子并不困难。

只不过，所谓的"一般"，究竟是以什么为标准就很难说了。

人类就算会因为没有希望、没有梦想的闭塞而呻吟，但首先会顾及的还是肚子温饱的问题。

食欲，是生物的本能。

尽管在贫民窟不能指望什么豪华晚餐，但恐怕也没有任何人打算悲惨地饿死吧。

食物并非平等地配给，而是必须靠劳动取得。

——话虽如此。

能够伴随着死心的感觉而清楚地意识到这一点的时候，通常都已经到了接近三十的年纪，而那也正是过剩的年轻气盛和精力体力都急速衰退的时期。

然而对于他们而言，或许——只是这个时期来得出乎意料的早罢了。

"你们听说了吗？这次会在米斯卓举办市场哦！"

在淡淡的光线中，他们正把一种称为"史道特"的迷幻药酒整瓶传着喝。但是奇利艾却突然冒出这一句，手也停了下来。

"市场？你是说，宠物拍卖？"

西德睁开给人一种凶狠感觉的眼睛反问，奇利艾冷淡地点了点头。

"因为这次有学院出产的宠物，听说卡恩和里吉那的暴发户都哈得要命。外面的人一直在说，价钱多半会涨到平常的十倍以上。"

这些传闻他究竟是从哪里听来的呢？在他们这群自寻颓废的人当中，奇利艾是消息最灵通的一个。

"附血统证明的纯种啊……"

Guy这样说了一句。

"跟我们什么关系都没有……"

卢克回了这么一句。

"当然啦，我也不认为自己可以去跟学院产的宠物比啦！可是就算是我们，只要花钱花时间好好地打理一下，也差不到哪里去啊！顶多也就是显得凶恶了一点。你说是不是，Riki？"

奇利艾把一灰一蓝的眼睛转向Riki，笑着如此询问。

但Riki却一副兴趣缺缺的样子，只是自顾自地把史道特酒往嘴里送。

这种露骨的态度，让奇利艾心中不由冒出了火气……眉头也皱了起来。

他之所以生气，并非因为Riki没有附和，而是气他在大伙儿面前公然无视他的存在。

在过去，奇利艾向来都是别人视线的焦点，并且还有过因此而修理他人一顿的经验。至今为止，还从来不曾被人当面地如此不放在眼里。正因为如此，对于奇利艾而言，Riki的态度就好像是狠狠甩了他一个耳光。

（——这家伙……）

把牙关咬得嘎吱作响的奇利艾猛地回想起来了当时的一幕。

那一晚，当Guy把这个男人带到老地方时，所有的人顿时全都愣住，而下一个瞬间，每个人都兴奋得提高了声音连连呼叫着他的名字。

"Riki！"

Riki……？

（他是——Riki？真的假的？）

然后。

奇利艾知道了，原来他眼前这个——简直可以媲美学院产人类的黑发黑眼男子，就是过去在贫民窟独领风骚的"头目"。

那一瞬间产生的那种无法形容的好像酩酊感一样的东西，奇利艾到现在都记忆犹新。

要说为什么的话，

就在三天前的晚上。

应该说是偶然，还是必然呢……完全是无意地，奇利艾亲眼清清楚楚地看到了。曾经率领"拜森"的这个男人，如何轻松干脆地摆平了突然发难想干掉他的"吉克斯"的小鬼们……

这是多么的——讽刺。

不。

是多么的——侥幸啊。

原以为永无机会再见到的"传说"的只鳞片爪，让奇利艾打从心底感到一种与"拜森"成员们不同的兴奋。

但是，

尽管他从没有在大家面前可以炫耀那件事。可是不知为什么，Riki对他就是特别冷淡。

虽然他可以安慰自己说，因为他是成员里，唯一一个Riki没见过的新人，而且还在初次见面时，就以一副熟人的平辈口吻跟Riki说话，这样也难怪Riki会不高兴吧！可是，他都已经充分反省过了，Riki的态度仍旧没有任何改变。

所以奇利艾也开始赌气，到现在还是以平辈的口吻和Riki说话。

虽然他也不清楚是为什么。

难道说，自己遭到了Riki的讨厌吗……？

从以前开始，他就有这种感觉。

并不是从别人口中听到这种传言。也并不是Riki曾经当面对他冷嘲热讽——并不是这样的。

即使如此，有时Riki偶尔朝他流露出的眼神就是充满了不快的味道，好像带着刺。让奇利艾不能不这么觉得。

如果是当面冷嘲热讽的话，说不定还好一点，至少有可能进行适当的回应。但是Riki却根本就没有给他还手的机会。

不仅如此……

Riki完全就没有把他看在眼里。

因为这个事实太过明显地被摆在眼前，奇利艾的怒火忍不住更加炽烈。

尽管如此。

Riki似乎连这些也视若无睹，低垂的视线丝毫没有抬起的意思。

受不了他这种态度的奇利艾扭动着嘴角准备开口毒舌一番——

但就在这时，仿佛算准时间似地，Guy以沉稳的语气说道：

"什么啊，奇利艾，原来你想要一个写了名字的项圈啊？"

瞬间。

因为被抢占了先机，奇利艾舌头有点打结。

即使如此，他还是吸了口气，像调整好心情般，刻意装得不在乎地笑了出来。

"那是理所当然吧？如果是那种有能力给我吸都柏林级别的药的饲主的话，就算叫我舔他的脚底都行。"

这句话，不知刺激到Riki的哪一点。刚才那漠不关心的态度霎时烟消云散，他落在奇利艾身上的视线冰冷得仿佛要射穿人一般。被震慑住的奇利艾，不由得握紧了拳头。

那毫无缘由就让奇利艾不快的，带刺的冰冷眼神……在那种眼神的直射下，奇利艾郁积的焦躁立刻像火柱般燃烧起来。

（什么嘛！）

但是，这令人几乎喘不过气的怨愤，在面对上沉默冰冷的眼神后也一样溃不成军。只剩下对自己的无用所感到的苦涩，在心底汹涌翻腾。

然后，在奇利艾右边，嘴角带着不屑微笑的卢克说话了。

"你在说什么梦话啊！哪有人会秀逗到把贫民窟的杂种当宠物啊！"

没有——半个人笑。因为这既非笑话也不是讽刺，而是活生生的事实。

好像要赶走这尴尬气氛般，诺利斯恨恨地插了一句话。

"不要管那种事情啦！先说说'吉克斯'那些臭小孩吧。"

"喔，对对对！不知道他们是哪根筋不对，最近一天到晚缠着我们不放。"

"不过，听说上次不知道被哪个人揍得半死，现在怕得要命不是吗？"

奇利艾一面故意若无其事地说着，一面偷瞄了Riki一眼。

就算这样，Riki的脸色还是没有变化。

"哦，那还真是多谢呢。不过，既然要修理他们，不如干脆把他们整个搞垮算了。这样贫民窟还安静一点。"

Riki到底有没有在听呢？只见他微闭着眼睛，把瓶底所剩不多的史道特喝光。

把史道特含在嘴里，会有一种好像舌头被刺到般的独特苦味。

但是，Riki却觉得这种粗糙的触感，好像和平时有微妙的不同。

与其说是史道特独有的苦味，不如说是某种无法形容的，浑浊昏沉的感觉……才对吧。

（是我的错觉吗……）

Riki驱走这个想法，将嘴里的史道特缓缓咽下。

要是有钱，当然可以买些更好、更顺口的酒来助兴……但是在这里，这个就不好说了。

究其原因，虽然他们已经不再完全是那种在团体斗争之余，为了寻求刺激和实际利益而在欢乐街上到处为非作歹的过激小鬼，但是也并不等于他们已经改变宗旨，成为了认真劳动赚钱的勤劳青年们。

第9区"凯雷斯"，每年都会有年轻"新血"不断注入，但构成其核心的动脉——"贫民窟"，早已腐败不堪，甚至可以说是无可救药。

既然没有慷慨撒钱的豪客，当然也就没有敲竹杠的对象。更何况是那些空有精力的年轻人。对他们来说，迷幻药酒这种昂贵的奢侈品，根本就是梦想中的梦想。

连他们现在喝的史道特，也是三天前卢克不知从哪弄来的，可以说是相当宝贵的存在。

不过，他们之所以小口小口地轮流啜饮，并不是因为舍不得。

史道特是一种神经刺激剂，里面添加了未经许可的托普拉。

说穿了的话，就是私酒。

把这个当饮料一口气灌下去，事情可是会大条的。不止是恶幻之旅（注：Bad Trip，因吸食迷幻药而产生恶性幻觉）而已，运气不好的话，在天旋地转、人事不清之后，很可能会因为窒息而死亡。

史道特被视为生物碱类迷幻药酒中最危险的一种的原因，也就在于这个。

只不过，最低等的低等，或许和贫民窟才是最相配的吧……

即使如此。

一旦真的喝醉，也就没有了高等低等的差别。有的只是紧凑的呼吸，脆弱得仿佛一开口就会破碎、如海市蜃楼般虚幻的陶醉。

贫民窟的每个年轻人，都背负着一肚子无处发泄的焦虑不安。

即使说出口，也依然无法满足的灵魂的饥渴。

那同时也是，对一句"无可奈何"就将一切带过的不甘心。

即使只是刹那而已，史道特可以让他们得到解脱。就算是未经许可的私酒，"太危险了，别喝了"这种话，也还是没有人会说。

不久之后，无话可说后那种扫兴的沉默，开始在他们之间沉淀下来。

于是——

不知想到了什么，卢克突然起身凑了过来，以混浊的眼睛看着Riki。

"不过要我说，你这是在干什么啊，Riki。好不容易几个大头都聚在了一起，却只能吃最差劲的药来爽，你不觉得这样真的很没有出息吗？"

卢克视线中似乎包含着其他的什么东西，一寸也不放过地扫视着Riki的身体。

"是又怎样，我可没老到重提当年勇的地步。"

换做平常的话，卢克这种毫不客气的口气和眼神，一定会让Riki厌恶地皱起眉头。但是现在或许是史道特的效果，Riki并没有怎么在意。

心跳缓缓地刻划着时间，力道逐渐增强，不久之后——伴随着特异的节奏，一波波扩散到四肢。

靠在沙发上，摊开手脚，Riki深深地吸了一口气。

就这样，静静地闭上眼睛。

什么都看不见。

什么都……听不到。

唯一能感觉到的，是一种轻微的，好像小憩般的震动……

受到那令人陶醉的触感所吸引，在吸了一口气后，整个人的身心都飘飘然地脱离现实。

那一刹那——

眼睛深处的黑暗骚动起来，突然之间迸发出了五彩缤纷的亮片。

那时侯已经……除了麻痹般不断攀升的快感以外，任何事都引不起Riki的兴趣。

而后。

Guy——

面对着Riki那略带笑容的侧脸，忽然间，仿佛窥见他过去三年的空白一般，不自觉地低垂下了眼睛。

"贫民窟是吞蚀青春与精神的'怪兽'。"

——曾经有什么人如此说过。

凡是第9区的人，都通过切身的体会，认识到了这句话千真万确，没有半点的夸大不实。

尽管如此，在看到任何试图离开贫民窟的人的时候，众人的视线与其说是羡慕，还不如说是嘲笑占据了明显的上风。

腐败至极，只能白白等着年华老去的一汪死水，连可以消耗的梦想都没有。

可是就算如此，可有可无地……这种活过一天算一天的日子又味同嚼蜡。

矛盾的是，正因为这样，想打破现实的人们反而被视为歹徒，被由此而形成的反弹毫不留情地侵蚀自我。

没有希望，人类就无法振翅高飞。不会飞，就不懂得坠落的恐惧，那么，就不能指望有任何进步。

每个人都明白这一点，然而另一方面，却又亲自——斩断了心灵的羽翼。仿佛在说，如果不这么做就无法活下去。

这个名为贫民窟的现实之"墙"，便是如此沉重、昏暗的"黑暗"。

也因此，人们语带讽刺地，将那些明知会被弹回来，却仍向那道"墙"勇敢挑战的人，称为"勇者"。在讽刺的背后，似乎在可怜自己连勇者脚上的鞋都做不了一般，一味沉溺在酒香之中。

在这其中，Riki一度曾经像口头禅似地，将某句话挂在嘴边。他只曾经对Guy一个人——那个可称为自己另一半的对子吐露过心情。

"总有一天——我一定要离开贫民窟。"

即使，曾经发过相同宏愿离贫民窟而去的人，不到一个月便都垂头丧气地悄悄回来，Riki还是一点都不害怕，笔直地凝视着前方以强硬的语气说道：

"总有一天——我一定会的……"

四年前。

在"拜森"突然平空瓦解约三个月后。

那时，夜已经很深了。

Riki脚步踉跄地闯进Guy的房间。

"嗨……你还好吧？"

一打开门，扑面而来的就是一股刺鼻的酒臭味，Guy忍不住把脸转开。Riki酒量很好，平时却基本上不会喝。可是现在的酒味之浓烈，让Guy忍不住怀疑Riki是不是洗了酒精浴。

看到Riki那个样子，Guy没来由地感到一阵不安，还没让他进来，就先开口说道：

"Riki……怎么了？你怎么搞成这样？"

Guy不由自主皱起眉头。

但是，Riki却一副没把Guy的反应放在心上的样子，摇摇晃晃地靠近他，嘴角还微微上扬。

"一点、小意思……"

他一面如此说着，一面把一样东西推到Guy胸前。那是一瓶高级迷幻药酒，Guy听说过，但不要说实物，连商标的拷贝都无缘拜见过。当然，是与史道特有云泥之别的高价迷幻酒。

Guy一时之间——倒吸了一口凉气。

"你怎么会有这个……"

他的声音都沙哑了。听到这个问题，Riki笑了起来。没有笑出声，喉咙却发出咕咕咕的声响。

是遇到相当好的事情了吗。

或者说，是因为醉酒而形成的亢奋？

从他那裂开的嘴角上面，无法窥探到他的内心。

所以，好像要赶走内心的不安一般，

"你心情很好嘛！是不是遇到什么好事了？"

Guy委婉地开口询问。

于是，Riki以主人的姿态，占领了整个房里唯一算得上舒服的床。

"嗯，算是吧！"

扬起那双水汪汪的眼睛，他不屑地哼了一声。

"话说回来，居然是罗杰?瑞纳的'瓦尔丹'耶！你还真有一套。"

"干嘛，讽刺人吗？"

"哪有！收到这种连商标都没有拜见过的好东西，我只是想道个谢而已。我可没怀疑你是从哪里摸来的喔！"

突然。

Riki躬起身体大笑出来。

那种样子……看不出是喝醉时的哄笑，还是带着几分清醒的自嘲的冷笑，Guy内心的不安油然而生。

如果他没有记错的话，Riki明显出现异状，是从上次他们晚上到米达斯闲晃，趁机大赚一票那时候开始的。

Guy把手插进装了数种信用卡而鼓起的口袋。

"已经差不多了吧？趁月亮还没下山，我们也该收兵回去了吧！"

Riki轻轻踹了一下Guy的屁股。

"我们今晚可是受到'幸运女神'眷顾的幸运儿呢！这种时候，要把能弄到的全部弄到，才对得起'幸运女神'吧？你先回去吧，Guy。我最后再转一圈。"

带着令人难以拒绝的笑容消失在人潮中的Riki，那一晚，没有回到Guy身边。

这种情况不算稀奇，所以那时Guy并没有特别担心。

Riki做事固然大胆，某些地方却相当神经质，Guy不认为他会出什么拙劣的纰漏。他想，Riki一定是在哪个地方，痛快地喝到天亮了吧……

但是。

现在回想起来，

那天晚上，可能就是一切的开端。

在那里，到底发生了什么事情呢……

Riki坚决不肯透露。

结果却，

"Guy，我要退出'拜森'。"

在一个月后，他发表了这句炸弹宣言。

在殖民地得不到任何庇护，也没有门路的新人，处身于老奸巨滑的混混中往往连温饱都无法获得，他们因而组成了自卫团体。而当时在贫民窟居于龙头地位的"拜森"，也是因此应运而生的。弱肉强食，强者以此来炫耀本身的存在。

这就是贫民窟中的单纯明快的"力量"理论。

强者必胜——也并不尽然。

只有在生存竞争中幸存下来的人，才有高声主张自己正义的权利。

哭喊哀求、撒娇耍赖，全都没有用。

不能指望任何人。

无论是从好的意义上还是坏的意义上，无法自立的家伙会连骨髓都被榨干。

如果不想受他人压榨，那么除了自己变强之外没有其他任何方法，这也是贫民窟的规矩。

就算每个人都势小力微，但只要齐心合力聚在一点上，便会产生惊人的力量。一个人举不起的东西，合众人之力，集众人之智，便可以轻而易举地铲除。而Riki的存在，就是完成这一点的"关键"。

"光是默不作声地等待，就什么也不会开始。"

这是Riki自养育中心"GUARDIAN"时代以来的一贯宗旨，从没改变过。

可是。

Riki也认为，

"就算如此，我也不会去收拾和我无关的他人的烂摊子。"

除了迫于现实需要，出任"拜森"的实质领袖之外，Riki对其他事物并没有特别的欲望或执着。他不能忍受的，是无视个人意愿、暴力式的强制，是花言巧语、旁若无人的多管闲事，是一心只晓得依附他人的阿谀奉承。

尽管崇拜者的视线火热得足以烫伤人，但Riki漆黑的双眸，一次也没有以相同的热度进行过回应。只有一个人例外——那就是Guy……

即使如此，Riki依旧令众人倾倒。只要他在那里，就能带来某种令人振奋的刺激。

所以，Guy跟随他。

西德也是。

卢克也一样。

诺利斯也不例外。

为了能把Riki留在他们所建立起的"头目"宝座上，他们绝对不在乎彻底成为撑起宝座的支柱。

他们有过欲望。

有过——梦想。

也有过野心，想成为贫民窟首屈一指的最大帮派。

但是，Riki却毫不留恋地放弃了宝座。不知为何——竟然没有任何人想在他后面继位。

于是，"拜森"就这么瓦解了。干脆简单的程度令旁人都不禁哑然。

而现在，Riki他——

"他该不会是插手到什么危险的事情里面了吧？"

他就是出手阔绰到让这样的谣言满天飞的程度。

在一阵子的销声匿迹后，却突然带着贵到在贫民窟没人会提起的酒回来。

但是，Riki只是对大家的骚动置之一笑，并没有因为羡慕与嫉妒交错的眼神感到陶醉。

不仅如此，Riki的黑眼睛好像在牢牢追逐着Guy他们所无法窥知的某种东西。就好像，孕育着某种无法满足的饥渴一般……

可是。

"唷，Riki，难不成你勾搭上了什么暴发户当干爹啊？"

"别傻了！谁能有能耐让Riki这匹野马乖乖听话啊！对不对？"

"——那么，到底是怎么回事啊？"

就算用混杂着轻微讽刺的玩笑口气进行询问，Riki也只是用暧昧的口吻含糊过去，并没有进行像样的回复。

虽然如此，伙伴们并没有再进一步追问下去，也没有产生过度的嫉妒和反感。因为，现在Riki虽然没有一天到晚和大家混在一起，Riki依旧是"Riki"。

不，或者应该说——

他那耀眼得与贫民窟不相称的漆黑头发，如黑曜石般的双眸，以及柔韧肢体所包含的鲜明气质，反而都更进一步地增添了诱人的魅力。

甚至令人不由得想到，难道是因为少了"拜森"这个"枷锁"，所以Riki反而恢复了他原有的光彩。

虽然没有任何人说出口，但他们确实感受到视野的不同。自己的眼界与Riki之间的差异，清清楚楚地……

所以，他们有点下意识地自我警惕。不要因为无谓的嫉妒而蒙蔽了视线，切断Riki与自己的联系。

正因为如此，Guy无法不担心，不是作为"拜森"的一员，而是作为向来是与Riki形影不离的对子。

"喂，Riki。你——真的没有在搞一些危险的勾当吧？"

"干嘛，突然问这个……别用这种眼神看我啊。"

"不要唬弄我，正经地回答。"

Guy非常不安。

他希望自己是Riki的精神寄托——

过去，他就是如此希望，而且也应该是这样的存在。然而现在心中的这股莫名的焦虑又是怎么回事呢？

微细自己与Riki的纽带，好像在哪里出现了一点点的偏差——他有这种错觉。

也不知道是不是知道Guy内心的这种动摇。

呼——Riki大大地叹了口气，喃喃地说：

"我说Guy，所谓的机会，并不是随便从天上掉下来的。尤其是能够让像我们这样的杂种都重见天日的机会。"

他微微眯起因醉意而湿润的黑眸。

"我啊！已经厌倦了小里小气地一点点去喝摸来的史道特。"

有如在静静地吐露积压在心底的话一样。

"反正都是要做梦，我更想豁出去，轰轰烈烈地……大干一场。而不是只能一脸羡慕，咬着手指在那里干等。那样的话不管过多久，垃圾都还只是垃圾。这样的家伙，我和你都已经看到过太多了，不是吗？"

不管是他反问的含义也好，现实的沉重也好。

"Guy……我不愿意……就这样一直呆在这里，好像会从身体最深处烂透一样。一想到这里，我就浑身……都会颤栗。"

这一切都清楚得不能再清楚。

"我要往上爬，离开这里。"

他仿佛要让Guy知道，他的意志有多么坚定不可动摇一样。

到底是什么原因，让Riki产生了如此之大的动力呢……Guy不知道。

也许，Riki是找到他自己的存在意义了吧。

但是，Guy却不敢问。如果他开口，Riki心中似乎有什么东西会产生破裂……或许他怕的就是这个。

所以Guy说，

"你说得，没错……"

仅仅是只言片语的附和。就好像喉咙上扎到了难以形容的利刺一样，他的双唇因此而轻微扭曲。

米达斯——第9区"凯雷斯"。

存在着过去，却看不到未来的陋巷。

至少，就物理方面而言，凯雷斯与米达斯之间并没有任何阻隔。

但是，尽管与米达斯共享同一片大地、同一片天空、同一种语言。只要存在着没有代表米达斯市民身份ID卡的"杂种"——光是这一点不同，贫民窟就只能是凯雷斯的一部分，而不可能是米达斯的一部分。

"贫民窟"并非纯粹由游民与罪犯聚集而形成。但是，"第9区"这个板块，连同它的所有居民，全都是被米达斯的地图，以及记录卡所抹杀的存在。

不存在于地图上——这个桎梏，自然而然地，产生了肉眼所无法看见的偏执。

而就某种意义而言，这就仿佛是为了让米达斯市民们自我约束而镂刻的印记一般，不断在他们的眼角晃动。

作为欢乐城的居民，在这里的生活身心都受到束缚，绝对称不上舒适。因为"赛因"这个世袭的身份制度成为他们的脚镣，他们没有跨越阶级自由选择职业的权利，也不被容许进行自由恋爱。

即使如此，与其因为批评体制、引发问题而失去ID卡，还是循规蹈矩、谨言慎行才更加明智，不管哪个人都如此认为。

在他们眼前，有自己都轻蔑地称自己为"杂种"的凯雷斯的存在。

在烂泥坑底苟延残喘、没有未来的贫民窟，就位于他们的眼前。

能够经常在视线的一角确认到还不如自己的存在，在令人感到优越的同时也让人产生厌恶。

对于米达斯市民而言，最大的屈辱与最深的恐惧，并不是言行自由受到严密的控管，也不是无视人权的不当行为让人产生的愤怒。而是被剥夺一切，送进凯雷斯。

"凯雷斯=失去做人的资格。"

这样的印记，已彻底渗透到他们脑髓的最深处。

也可以视为米达斯本身为了不重蹈覆辙，而进行的包含着畏惧的赤裸裸的自我警惕。

过去，米达斯曾经爆发过几乎要颠覆其基础的叛乱。

为了切断计算机的支配与奴役的锁链，追求人类的自由与尊严，意欲建立新时代的人们，以独立为目标占领了第9区。

"这不是叛乱，是革新！"

他们如此表示。

"忍受机器、臣服于机器、听命于机器的时代已经过去了！"

——他们如此宣称。

为此，他们聚集了资金与物资，甚至包括正面对抗米达斯——不，是塔那格拉才对——的信息知识。虽然不知道他们是在什么时候，以何种手段、从哪里调配来的这些，但总而言之，第9区已准备了足以抵御短期的围城生活的人才与物资。

不受任何人的强制，

不分身份的高低，

只希望所有人都是一律平等的"人类"。

凯雷斯本该是他们理想中的乌托邦。

"我们要没有任何束缚、真正的自由！"

他们高喊这样的口号，为追求人权复活而丝毫不肯退让的活力与热情，让人忍不住瞠目结舌。

这些火热的声浪自第9区蔓延至各区，如火星般流窜、燃烧，一举引爆了台面下积聚已久的情感。

就好像要把过去积压已久的愤懑一口气喷发出来一样，各地发生罢工，所有的地方都响起了公然批判体制的怒吼。

"顶多也就能撑上十天。"

最初，如此看轻形势的米达斯政务官们，在动乱致使客人对米达斯退避三舍后，也终于明白了事态的严重性。

然而，或许是在对体制倒戈相向的叛乱组织的主谋者背后，隐约可见联邦的身影，因此无论他们内心再怎么痛恨、诅咒，表面上也没有试图动用武力来进行镇压。

结果，米达斯并没有采取将第9区格杀勿论的强硬手段，而仅仅发出公告，将他们的市民登记抹销。

那一天，欢喜的声浪让整个凯雷斯都为之震动。

"成功了！"

"我们赢了！"

当然，对于米达斯这个超乎意料、宽大到令人跌破眼睛的公告，也不是没有人产生过怀疑。然而，这些疑虑在胜利的叫嚣之中，兴奋的陶醉之中，与同伴们拍手称快之中，也悄悄地消失了。

没有牺牲一个人，

没有一个人脱队，

便赢得了自己的自由与独立权。

这是他们的骄傲。

但是——

"最终，我们真得赢取了胜利吗？"

"米达斯为什么这么干脆就承认了凯雷斯的独立呢？"

当胜利的兴奋冷却，

当日子一天天过去，

他们开始如此地反省。

脱离米达斯的支配之后，为了生存下去，凯雷斯在各个方面都发现到理想图画中所没有的现实严苛性。

"来者不拒"，这是凯雷斯的信条。

既然大家都是受苦受难的同胞，那么今后就由有志一同者，来共同开创凯雷斯的未来吧。

他们心中还曾经怀抱着如此天真的想法。或许是因为当时还没有完全摆脱对暗地提供援助，支持他们独立的联邦的依赖心态吧！

当然，

他们做梦都没有想过的就是——正因为他们对主张拥护人权的联邦不求回报的支持心存感谢，才会在联邦花言巧语的煽动之下，轻易地燃起执着的信念，誓言瓦解拥有离经叛道的毒素的"米达斯"所在的中央都市"塔那格拉"。

正因为如此，在理想作为"组织"而确立之前，凯雷斯早已挤满了被"自由"这个字眼的魔力所附身的人们。

这其中的大多数人，心中并未抱持任何信念。只是一味认为——只要到凯雷斯去，一定会有所改变。

要切实掌握、统率这些人，他们还太年轻了。不，或者应该说——空有满心的理想，对脚底的现实却没有足够的了解。

而最致命的一点，该归咎于他们缺乏一个说一不二、刚毅果决、不被感情所左右的领导者吧。

这个现实，是让凯雷斯乱了阵脚的第一个原因。

接下来——

"跟当初承诺的不同。"

"根本没有给我带来半点好处。"

"那种工作，我可不想领教。"

——种种自私自利的不满不平一一涌现。

不久之后，这些进一步转变为了因为不能随心所欲而产生的焦虑，以及"不应该是这样"的烦躁。

所谓不受任何人干涉、没有任何束缚的"自由"，并不就以为着任性妄为。要得到真正的自由，不能没有最低限度的"规范"与"协调"，否则，只是乌合之众的独立，根本没有任何意义。

要让毫不容易赢得的自由落地生根，需要相应的时间和乃里。

他们原本应该摒除单纯的信念，切身去体会什么才是最重要的。这么做的话，事态或许会有所好转。

但是尽管联邦方面的专家使出浑身解数下了重药，稳住了形势，但在热情急速冷却的凯雷斯里，有的只是一些外行人。虽然已经脱离米达斯独立，但要贯彻始终的话却必须面对太多的问题，为此凯雷斯已经呈现出虚脱状态。

即便如此，就算这边行不通了，至少还有老巢可以回去。他们心里，或许还存着这种简单的想法吧！

当这种自私的天真受到米达斯的痛击之后，他们才明白，"自由"的代价是多么沉重。

当初提出到凯雷斯定居的要求时，米达斯爽快地批准，现在却以记录已被抹销为由，拒绝他们的返回。

之所以采取这种顽固地关紧房门的强硬作法，并不只是为了避免对体制有所不满的不良分子重新进入。只要有那个意愿的话，无情的米达斯甚至可以毫不犹豫地以记忆操作把这些人洗脑。

其实关键在于，这是身为卫星都市的塔那格拉对联邦的面子问题。

也因此，米达斯对他们采取彻底的报复措施。为了完全孤立第9区，还以探测器加以监视，连一只苍蝇都休想从凯雷斯飞过来。

这样的举动，对米达斯的市民当然也带有杀鸡儆猴的意味。

梦想幻灭，又没有战胜现实的能力。面对毫无转圜余地的拒绝，他们束手无策。只能拖着因为后悔与绝望而无力的双腿，在凯雷斯消磨时间。

在他们眼前，不分白天黑夜，米达斯都会在灿烂夺目的霓虹妆点下现身。妖娆、淫逸地挑动他们的心灵，却决不让他们越雷池一步。

任凭时光流逝的无可奈何，不久之后衍生出了精神的颓靡，像偷偷逼近的病魔一般，一寸寸腐蚀着凯雷斯。

即使世代交替，监视的探测器早已撤除，情况依旧没有停止恶化。不知不觉中，凯雷斯已完全成为一座堕落的贫民窟。

Riki原本应该是在彻底了解这个情况，看清一切的前提下才迈步向前的。

"等我回头的那一天，就是我成为丧家犬的时候。"

当时，他不是留下这句誓言，离Guy而去的吗？

但是，

在Riki自贫民窟——不，自Guy面前突然消失踪影即将满三年的某个晚上，他突然又回到了贫民窟。

太过以外的Guy惊愕地睁大双眼，呆立在当场说不出半个字来，他耳边听到的是，

"你看起来气色不错嘛。"

眼前看到的，是带着熟悉笑容的Riki。他长高了，成熟得会让人误以为是另一个人。

三年前的粗暴尖锐已完全升华，修长的肢体线条含蓄内敛，但他的眼神却带着某种无法形容的寒气……

"你是……Riki吧？"

他的改变之大，让Guy不由得开口确认。

Riki回到贫民窟，不管是从好的意义上还是坏的意义上，总是为过去的伙伴注入了生气。尽管每个人的好奇程度不一，但不管是谁都想对这不为人知的三年一探究竟。

同时，好奇同样是好奇，来自贫民窟的视线却在对Riki集中开炮。

他们说——曾是贫民窟象征的"头目"，现在却变成了狼狈的丧家之犬。

所有的人都在暗地里污言秽语：

"活该。"

"亏他竟然还有脸回来啊！"

"就算这么苟延残喘下来，也只剩下丢脸了而已。"

诸如此类。每个人都毫不留情地，在背后指指点点，挖苦嘲笑。

当"拜森"之名风靡一世时，Riki是"高岭之花"的存在，只对唯一一个同伴敞开心胸。

如今，即使落魄至此，曾在贫民窟盛开的"花"毕竟是"极品"。

而这朵"极品"，却意外掉落到自己脚下。那么，与其拾起来欣赏疼爱，不如——

"尽情地践踏他、蹂躏他、折磨他！"

被这种快感虏获的人——数不胜数。

但是，Riki仍沉默不语。

不管，别人当着他的面，以多么不堪的言语辱骂，

不管，别人对他进行多么露骨的挑拨。

在他，一切都是——充耳不闻。

对于这种随波逐流、坦然面对的平静态度，"拜森"的成员同样感到难以忍受，总觉得内心有股无法释怀的不安在蠢蠢欲动。

梦碎之后回到贫民窟的人，每个人都不约而同地存在着某种阴影。

那是绝望到了尽头的遗憾，或者，是带着自嘲意味的心态扭曲。

说到底——就是盘踞在失意深处的疯狂影子。

就好像要抓住梦的碎片一般，他们经常沉溺在酒、毒品里，为了逃避过去的幻影而龟缩在自我保护的硬壳里。

但是，Riki却有所不同。

过去那种一碰就会烫伤的灼热激情已全然不再。不仅如此，他那清透双眸所射出的冰冷视线，甚至令人感到目空一切的高傲。

尽管如此，他与伙伴在一起时，玩味似地干掉杯中物的动作中的从容不迫，又是怎么回事呢？

对Guy而言，Riki绝口不提的内心世界，他也无从推测起。

只是，"这样也无所谓"——Guy也无法就如此无条件地认同Riki的改变，因为这其中的落差也未免太过巨大。

米达斯第3区"米斯卓园区（MISTRAL PARK）"是个巨大的会议展示中心，园区里林立着大大小小各式各样的展示馆。

米达斯的第1区"拉萨"，充斥着各种娱乐设施；第2区"芙雷亚"则是饭店区，视货币卡的等级接待访客。而"米斯卓园区"则与这二区大异其趣，呈现出欢乐城米达斯的另一种面貌。

拍卖会的日子就快到了。

圆形广场白天人影稀疏，当开始人生嘈杂时，米达斯也以非比寻常的速度升腾起了热气。

就如同奇利艾所说的那样，或许是这次将展出暌违五年的学院产新货，所以就算在一辈子都与拍卖无缘的凯雷斯的酒馆里，也免不了涉及这个话题。

至于Riki一伙人聚集的地下基地……

"不错吧？呐，我们去吧！"

正起劲说服着西德的奇利艾，几乎整个人都贴过去了，只差没坐在西德身上。

"反正看又不花钱。偶尔去凑凑热闹疯狂一把也不错吧？运气好的话，搞不好还可以赚到喝酒的钱。"

大概是被奇利艾点名说服，感觉还不赖吧，要不然就是在耳鬓厮磨间，真的被他说动了。西德像征求许可似地，朝过去的头目说道：

"呐，Riki，你说呢？"

但是，对拍卖不感兴趣，也不想特地去凑热闹的Riki回答：

"想去就去啊，你们自己去……"

就好像当头泼了他们一盆冷水般的冷淡。

一听到这句话，西德耸了耸肩膀。奇利艾则是很明显地生气地……皱起了眉头。

"什么啊，不要每次都扫别人的兴好不好！反正你闲着也是闲着吧？"

说来说去，成员们到现在还是事事以Riki的意见为优先。就像是在责怪他们的没有骨气一样，奇利艾嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨：

"或者说，你不想去是有什么特殊理由？"

他把矛头指向Riki，

"难不成，去那里会遇到什么你不想遇到的人？"

奇利艾以尖锐的态度和语气纠缠不放。

感觉到了不耐烦的Riki随便应付：

"……没有啊。"

"那就这么决定了。偶尔来个集体约会也不错吧！"

带着某种讽刺般的口吻说完这句话，奇利艾满意地笑了出来。

无视他的话，Riki只是以低到听不见的声音丢下一句话。

"这家伙——实在不讨人喜欢……"

是因为不满十七岁的奇利艾，老是摆出一副自以为了解内情的样子，Riki才感到不满吗？

——不是的。

或者是因为对方明明是个小自己三岁的小鬼，却以没上没下的态度对待自己？

——也并非如此。

Riki不想承认的，并不是奇利艾那双异色的眼睛，以及事事和自己作对的态度，而是他让Riki想到三年前的自己。

不知道自己是井底之蛙。

满腔激情找不到发泄的出口。

只能在沼泥最深处喘息时的——幻觉。

一开始，Riki对奇利艾并无任何偏见，只是觉得那双金银妖瞳（Odd Eye）很稀奇而已，但也没有放在心上。

可是，是从什么时候开始呢？Riki开始在奇利艾的言行举止中，看到自己还满身青涩时的"影子"……

如果是以前的自己，肯定会丢下毫不客气的语言，和他针锋相对吧。

如果是五年前的话。或许……会这个样子吧。

一旦产生这种自觉，记忆便一步步地缠绕上来，像要把过去摊在阳光下似地。简直就像是一口气浓缩了三年来的空白一样。

……无法忍受。

就好像是被强制性地看到原本不该存在于这里的过去的自己一样的错觉——

"这么说起来，我也有过那样的时代啊。"

——不是类似于这样的感慨。而是与此无缘，令人不自觉地想要紧咬双唇的苦涩。

Riki之所以回到老巢，是因为觉得在这里可以不必在意别人的视线，自在地进行深呼吸。

滋润于干涩刺痛的喉咙，缓缓伸展僵硬的四肢，随心所欲地享受自由。

可笑的是，在宣布脱离"拜森"那时，这种没有变化、没有刺激的日子，让他无聊得想要呕吐，如今却变得无比眷恋。

比起嘲笑自己的软弱，甚至不惜向自己一度弃之如敝帚的东西寻求安慰来，

比起暴露出好像丧家之犬的丑态的屈辱来，

Riki存在着更深、更——迫切的饥渴。

只是，就算如此，事到如今也不会再有什么进一步的改变。

残破不堪的自尊，

腐败至极的身体，

尘封到已经生锈的"巴休拉"感觉，至今都尚未恢复。

即使如此，Riki觉得，只要埋首沉浸于这个虽然杀戮不断，但却能孕育出让人喘不过气来的微热的老巢之中的话，不可能消失的过去至少会逐渐模糊远去。

但是，奇利艾的存在却是意料之外的失算。

自己变了这么多，为什么——他还会以为只有过去的同伴永远不变呢？

Riki仿佛看到了自己的自以为是和傲慢，明知后悔无济于事，却还是不禁暗自咬紧了牙关。

光是听到奇利艾的声音，就让他满口苦涩。勉强将这些苦涩嚼碎吞下，旧伤却隐隐作痛。

本来，他就不是一个蛰伏隐忍的人。只是这三年的岁月，让他学会了忍耐而已。

不，是连自尊和志气都被连根铲除的强制性的屈服——应该这样说才比较对吧？

贫民窟的中伤和嘲笑，和这比起来都不值一提。

事到如今，还有什么羞耻可言。

至少，Riki就是抱着这种心态，才兴起了返回老巢的念头。

然而，却有了奇利艾的存在。

只要他位于那里，就会刺激到过去的种种。

故做野性、装模作样、青涩而傲慢的时代——他让那些记忆在Riki眼前鲜明地再现。

这个样子，Riki当然不可能还能从心里感到平静。

双眸掩不住苦涩与气恼，一个不小心，故做清醒的假面具似乎便会脱落。

米达斯标准时间，9：20。

拍卖会当天。就好像前晚的兴奋直接延续到翌日白天一样，不夜城米达斯从一早就热闹非凡。

天气极佳，万里无云，是个最适合节庆祭典的好天气。

在这其中。

"好了，别拖拖拉拉的，快走啦！"

在情绪特别高昂的奇利艾的连声催促下，Riki和Guy并肩往米斯卓园区出发。

"奇利艾那小子怎么兴奋成这个样子。"

"因为他是小鬼嘛。"

"小鬼……吗。"

"干什么？怎么笑得那么诡异？"

"没什么，只是想到以前的事。"

"以前怎样？"

"我们来到殖民地那年，拍卖会也推出了学院产的宠物，热闹得不得了。我还记得Riki一个劲儿说'好酷''好酷'的，是最兴奋的一个。像这种地方，你跟奇利艾真的很像。不知道为什么，我就这么觉得……"

"不要拿那种小鬼跟我相提并论。"

"啊——是啦是啦，你是比较成熟一点。那时侯还说什么要是我迷路会很麻烦，从头到尾一直握着我的手不肯松开……好痛！"

"——闭上嘴走你的路，Guy。"

"干什么啊！用不着突然动手大人吧！我正在回忆过去说……"

"不必了，乖乖闭上你的嘴！"

"……是是是。"

距离开幕还有一段时间，通往拍卖会场的路上却已人潮汹涌，到处都挤满了人。光是这样，Riki就已经感到不耐烦。

"好厉害喔！人、人、人，到处都是人。真不愧是拍卖会，简直热闹翻了。"

奇利艾睁大双眼发出感叹，而且语气并不像是在讽刺。

听到这句话，卢克扬了扬嘴角嗤之以鼻，

"拍卖会这种东西，说穿了就是给一群花痴暴发户用来爽的。跟我们灌史道特爽差不了多少。"

"可是还是很有趣啊！有各式各样的人……学院产的宠物平常难得看到啊！哪像现在，这么多展示摊位，看都看不完。真不晓得他们都在想些什么喔。"

这个问题，不是针对什么人而发。只是，奇利艾从热闹人群移回伙伴身上的视线，有意无意地探寻着Riki的黑眸。

"Riki——你觉得呢？"

平常总是充耳不闻、不予理会的Riki，竟难得地转向奇利艾，直直盯着他的金银妖瞳。

"一开始——任谁都会想，要是每天能和这种人上床，不知有多爽……等一看到起标价，马上就会从梦里吓醒。有钱又有闲的家伙，什么门路都没有的家伙——到头来，只是让人不得不垂头丧气地认清自己和特权阶级之间的差距。"

"哦——平常闷不吭声的人，一开口就这么偏激啊！"

奇利艾以惊讶的眼神看着Riki，揶揄地笑着说道。

侧眼在旁边打量奇利艾的Guy等人，心中纷纷冒出了：

（唉呀呀，又来了。）

（他们两个每次搅到一起就这样。他们八字这么不合吗？）

（白痴东西，偏激的是你那张贱嘴。）

（奇利艾也真是的，老学不乖。你要跟Riki叫阵的话至少还要再等一百年吧！）

之类的想法，并且重重地叹息了出来。

"没有那么夸张吧？"

"……那你的意思是说，因为你年纪大了，所以连口气都变得跟老头子一样喽。"

"我总不能老是像连毛都没长全的小鬼一样吧？"

"哈！才短短三年，您倒是变得体面得很哪……说来说去，还不就是以前在贫民窟呼风唤雨的'拜森'的头目，已经变成一个平凡的老头了吗。真叫人失望啊！搞不好，说不定是被什么人拔掉了尾巴上的毛吧！是不是这样啊？"

还没说完，诺利斯已经不由分说地给了奇利艾的后脑勺一下。

"……好疼，干什么啊！"

"笨蛋！你说够了没有！"

"哼！说真话有什么不对？"

但是，这份硬撑起来的强硬态度，也被硬生生地堵了回来。

"这种话啊，奇利艾，等你先学会自己擦屁股了再说。把这些人当做什么都不懂的安全牌耀武扬威，早晚会有你哭都哭不出来的一天。"

语气虽然冷淡，其中蕴含的毒素却十足的明显。

Riki的这番话，在奇利艾听来就只是嘲笑一样——

"……只会沾'拜森'的剩余残光的小鬼，少在那里放屁。"

他突然抬眼一看，西德和诺利斯都露出了了然于胸的苦笑。

嘴角上扬的卢克就不用说了，连平常总充当和事佬的Guy，都只是轻轻地叹息。

（这……算什么嘛！）

奇利艾不由得满心怒火。那种蓦然失去归属感的错觉，让他的脑袋一阵刺痛。

"我只是不要贱卖自己而已。"

在莫名的失落感和炽热怒火的驱使下，奇利艾脱口而出。

面对奇利艾锋利的视线，Riki毫不容情地迎头痛击。

"那就闭上你的狗嘴，少在那里汪汪叫。刺耳死了。"

Riki和奇利艾之间的空间，骤然远离了四周的喧噪。

那种情况，简直就像……两种性质迥异的热，两种不兼容的色彩所形成的剑拔弩张的沉默。

奇利艾瞪着Riki，动也不动。

不，并不尽然如此……

也许应该说，因为Riki漆黑的视线平常总对自己视若无睹，所以这次的首度正面交锋，让他仿佛快被那漆黑的视线吞噬进去一样，连眼睛都不敢眨——

背脊传来一阵寒意……奇利艾的背上渗出冷汗。

接着，喉咙就因难以形容的窒息感而干渴不已。就在这个时候——

"Riki，走吧。"

有如在对峙的两人间竖起一道屏蔽般，Guy轻轻地搭上了Riki的肩膀。

才一个小小的动作，Riki致命的黑瞳就瞬间变了颜色。

直到这个时候，奇利艾才好不容易从Riki的压迫感中解放出来，放心地呼了一口气，抚着胸口，舌头下意识舔了好几次干涩的嘴唇。

但是，身体的每一个部分都还是僵硬得不听使唤。

"好了，奇利艾。别发呆了，走吧！"

西德重重撞了一下奇利艾的肩膀，害他险些当场跌倒。

"……真是的。外行人要找Riki单挑，还是再等一百年再说吧！"

"没错，没错。没连裤子都尿湿已经很不错了。"

"不是吧？Riki刚才那样还根本算不上瞪呢！"

"好啦，不管怎么样，奇利艾，你都得感谢Guy。"

眼看大家七嘴八舌，完全不把自己放在眼里的样子，到了这个时候，奇利艾的好胜心才又冒了出来。

"凭什么说我要欠Guy的人情啊！"

就某种一样而言，奇利艾复原的速度也可以算是一绝。

"就是因为连这个都不懂，所以才说你还是个小鬼。"

劈头又是这么一句，让奇利艾完全被惹毛了。

（少在那里小鬼、小鬼地叫！什么嘛！你们自己才不过和我相差三岁而已吧！这样就变成放弃人生的老头子了吗！）

尽管在很多方面，"早熟"这两个字都与"拜森"如影随形，但光是因为头目离开便不约而同地放弃人生，也未免太早了一点。

或者是说，他们已经完全燃烧过，所以没有任何遗憾了吗？

如果真是如此，

为什么？

直到现在还混在一起？

他们所依据的"关键"，早就已经灰飞烟灭了啊……

"……可恶！"

奇利艾瞪着在前面并肩而行的Riki和Guy，小声地咒骂。

（等着瞧吧！只要有机会，我才不会输给你……）

幸运，并不是只要乖乖等待就能从天上掉下来的。

纵使心里明白，但在贫民窟，要遇到通往幸运的机会并不容易。

奇利艾曾听说过，Riki之所以能够脱离"拜森"，是因为他在米达斯及时把握了某个"机会"。

那时侯，Riki是十五或十六岁。

既然Riki做得到，那么自己没有可能做不到。奇利艾这么认为。

话虽然这么说……奇利艾突然皱起眉头。

他对Riki与Guy之间的关联，还是不太明白。

当然，他们之间的关系非比寻常是显而易见的事情……

Riki和Guy早在"GUARDIAN"时代就存在肉体关系，这也是众所周知的事实。而且据说，这还是因为Riki对Guy的执着非比寻常。

所以，当初在西德引荐下初次见到Guy时，奇利艾发现贫民窟传奇"拜森"的副手，竟是个平平无奇、安静稳重的少年时，颇有一种好像被摆了一道的感觉。

（什么嘛！根本没有什么特别的嘛！看起来也不是很能打的样子。如果这种人都可以当副手，那我也可以……）

奇利艾因为传闻与事实的落差而愤愤不平。

但是，当Riki回到贫民窟之后，奇利艾才真正明白Guy被称为"拜森"副手的理由。

毋需言语便能相通的坚强。

同时，不管是否心甘情愿，他都被迫见识到了所谓的"对子"这个单词的深刻含义，也让他体会到一种难以言喻的嫉妒。

第9区里，所有未满十二岁的儿童，一概由养育中心"GUARDIAN"统一管理抚育。

因为在贫民窟这个极端恶劣的环境中，儿童的存活率明显低落。

当然，这只是一部分的原因。最根本的问题还是在于，女性的出生率远远低于男性。

这个是阿莫依这个星球的地理特性呢，还是由其它因素所造成的，并没有人知道。

只不过，在米达斯中，唯一没有进行任何人口管制和基因操控的凯雷斯，似乎顽强地承袭了独立时所标榜的"人类尊严"，基本上是以母体的自然生产为主。

因此，相对数量要小得多的女性所获得的待遇远远优于男性。只要她们有继续生产的遗愿，就可以在舒适而独立的环境中生活下去。

换句话说，只要身为女性还有生产的可能，便不需要像男性一样，一到十三岁便被迫自立，前往充斥着腐臭味的贫民窟里生活。

理所当然地，能够留下生孩子的"种"，却无法生产的"雄性"，在贫民窟比例高达到了百分之九十九。

因此，在以同性间的性爱为基础的贫民窟中，"家族"这种血缘关系的形态完全不存在，甚至也没有形式上的"婚姻"概念。

第9区"凯雷斯"，就是这样一个扭曲的封闭社会。

尽管米达斯市民将凯雷斯轻蔑地称为"贫民窟"，但他们自己，也不过是一群被饲养在名为欢乐街的巨大兽笼里的努力罢了。

尽管如此。

人类这种生物，毕竟还是存在着某种切实的，希望追求能相互满足、彼此抚慰的伴侣的本能。

从这个意义上出发，他们将除了爱情以外，没有任何誓约可以约束，但是又难以分离的"同居"伴侣称为"对子"。

他们不愁没有各取所需、不需考虑后果的性伴侣。但是，在选择共度一生的对象时，自然希望对方是个除了性之外，其它方面也与自己合得来的人。

对于自己而言，究竟是什么人最为相配呢……？

抱着这种想法，一味将理想门槛设得很高的家伙比比皆是。

奇利艾之所以在西德的邀约下，与"拜森"的人混在一起，原因之一就是"拜森"如今虽已成为一个空泛的名词，但在贫民窟，做为社会地位的象征，这个名字依然有其相应的价值。

事实上，只要他们愿意，这方面的对象多到可以天天换新的。可能就是因为如此吧……奇利艾虽曾数度与他们发生关系，却从来不曾被强迫过。

但是，就连在这种时候，Guy也存在着微妙的矜持。就算奇利艾主动邀约，他都从来只是委婉回绝，而从来不会当真。

成员中就是有人不屈服于自己的魅力。这一点，莫名地刺激到了奇利艾的自尊。

"你该不会是不举吧？"

面对无论用什么手法都无法攻陷的Guy，奇利艾情急之下口出恶言，结果反而被明明白白地回绝，

"很抱歉，我对乳臭未干的小鬼没兴趣。"

那时侯的屈辱，至今都是横亘在奇利艾心头的一根刺。

"……拜托，你是白痴哪！不要以为整个世界都是以你为中心旋转，少臭美了。"

"我说啊，你以为他是谁？人家以前可是Riki的对子耶！要追他的人多到可以排队。选择权在他手上，可不是在你手里。""哎，不用放在心上啦！和Riki比起来，每个人都是小鬼啦。"

奇利艾从真正的意味上认识到"拜森的Riki"，大概就是从这时候开始的吧。

然后，过了两年。"拜森"的人至今还是把他当小鬼看待，这让奇利艾没法不在心中忿恨难平。

另一方面，说到Riki的话——

（可恶！看到他就有气。）

汹涌而上的苦汁没有那么简单就能消退。

奇利艾那种挑衅的态度，并不是现在才开始的。更何况，自己的神经也没有衰弱到会受到喧嚣的人群影响。

但是，胸口却郁闷到充满了想要呕吐的感觉。

当汹涌的人潮推着他向前时，这种感觉在体内转化为一点点烧烤着内心的刺痛。越是靠近设于广场中央展示摊位的包厢，胃里的阵阵翻腾就越是剧烈。

在重重人墙之后，就是这次拍卖会的焦点，一群"宠物"。

……话虽如此，这些只不过是一般展示用的样本。到了正式拍卖时，每个会场都会进行各式各样的宠物交易。

豪华的房间以各生产中心为单位区分开来，宠物们在其中优雅地休息，等待自己的出场时间，脸上毫无惊惧之色。

不愧是能够"代表"个中心的宠物。即使性别、肤色、毛发、眼睛的颜色各有不同，但无一不和传说中一样拥有柔软匀称的肢体，和端丽精致的容貌，称得上难分轩轾。

最近最抢手的货色，就是和异种交配而成的人型有尾种。体型大小及交配种类均可任你选择，而且每一种都各具特色。

其中，加洛特产的"艾克瑟"，无论是优美的姿容还是尾部的皮毛，都是最为出类拔萃。

此外，虽然比加洛特产的要低了两个等级，但相对于专供观赏用的人型有尾种均是无性的雌体，拉克西亚产的"美露达"可以进行交配繁殖，所以目前在地方的暴发户和联邦的特权阶级之间，兴起了一股育种风潮。

在如此多彩多姿的宠物展示摊位中，最引人注目的，便是有拍卖会之王称誉的学院产宠物。

透亮的金发，细致白皙的皮肤，鲜丽润泽的红唇，雌雄难辨的幼嫩纤细的曲线，反而格外释放出某种异样的妖艳魅力。

当然相对地，他们的底价也比一般货品要高出十倍。

即使如此，等到实际拍卖时，这个价钱肯定还会往上翻好几倍。

这些不惜投注金钱与时间精心打造出来的"艺术"，令人相信他们的确有这个价值。

在中央都市塔那格拉所公认的宠物店中，科技学院中心通过贩卖有名牌极品之美誉的"纯血种"，而获得了极高的评价。

驱使最尖端科技制造而出的——爱之玩偶。

而且，他们不是人型仿冒品，而是只有血液、基因等每个细节都达到完美境界才得以诞生的"人类"。也因此，伴随瑰丽容貌而声的学院产宠物自尊极高。

即使艳羡与嫉妒交错的实现越过玻璃倾注而下，他们也视若无睹。这份傲慢，就算说是学院产宠物的特权也不为过。"血统证明"这个唯一的头衔，同时也是他们无可动摇的自信与骄傲的象征。

只是，无论附加价值有多高，也没有人认为身为宠物的他们需要"人类"的尊严。

米达斯一年一度盛大举办的"宠物拍卖会"，已然成为塔那格拉半公开的新兴产业。

然而就在短短的五十年前，这个产业还受到外界严厉的批判。这也是无可争辩的事实。

比如说——

"时代错误的人口贩卖"。

比如说——

"对于人权的最大蹂躏"。

……这样的责难层出不穷。来自联邦都市的职责就好像暴风雨一般。

不，并不只是拍卖会而已，事实上，形同享乐与颓废化身的米达斯其存在本身对他们而言便有如芒刺在背。

这座快乐的虚幻之城，不问白天黑夜、不分性别人种、不理身为人类的道德。如果这是米达斯的"表面"，那么阴谋与金钱横流的"内在"，便是更阴森、更丑恶的现实。

更何况，坐拥这个万恶巢穴的，是塔那格拉——那个公然挑战联邦尊严、令人作呕的地方。这些都让联邦更加无法坐视。

一般而言，联邦是由数个自由都市所组成，在政治、经济上，维持各取所需的协调关系。

但是，尽管自治都市号称独立，却非所有都市都能完全自立。没有特别的资源，也没有什么醒目产业的小都市群，往往都会依附于少数几个大都市。换句话说，联邦只是空有其名，在实质上只是半殖民化的自治区罢了。

其中，却有不隶属任何联邦，也不接受任何干涉，不屈服于任何压力的存在——那就是塔那格拉。

伽蓝星系第十二行星，阿莫依。

连不法通缉犯都不会涉足的边境小行星。

这里没有稀有资源、没有矿脉、也没有高智能生物。甚至连联邦政府数年一度的视察，也在仅仅一次的访察后便宣告终结，再也没有来过第二次。

在这个多年来没有任何联邦进行开拓或殖民的贫瘠星球。某一年，突然有一艘来自"阿比斯"智慧集团的宇宙飞船从天而降。

"塔那格拉"由此诞生，它的目标是成为一个跳脱既有概念，不为任何政府压力或宗教禁忌所限制的集中实验都市。

期待着人类的智慧的发展与更进一步的繁荣，为数众多的科学家聚集到了这里。他们制造了庞大的计算机系统"朱庇特"。

这个将所有信息与庞大的数据储存在记忆库里的人工头脑在反复学习之下拥有了高度自我。有一天，突然觉察到自己的存在价值。

不过，要让身为创造主的人类来说的话，就是它进行了只能认为是疯狂的妄举。

"权力，应由具备相应资格者行使。"

也就是说，出现了计算机强制人类服从这种前所未闻的暴行。

身为塔那格拉中枢的"朱庇特"，利用其权限从人类手中夺取都市的霸权。

紫蓝色的宇宙中散落着永恒的星辰，其中一颗就是贫瘠的星球阿莫依。

当联邦个都市察觉到这个事实而手忙脚乱地匆忙应对时，塔那格拉早已发展成为一个驯养人类的异形都市。

而且，它正在无视任何周遭甚嚣尘上的杂音，正确而迅速地展开成长，甚至培养出了令人不寒而栗的威严。

追求机能美与合理性的机械都市整齐划一，充满着没有任何多余存在的清洁感。那是一种，不要说是人类的温馨了，就连带有人类气息的尘垢都不存在的冰冷的美观。

整个城市——所有的地方，都存在着不动声色，却巨细靡遗

的监视。人类的一切行动，等于都被"朱庇特"的自我网罗进了末梢神经之中。

"朱庇特"超越了作为创造者的人类的常识，散布着恐怖与震撼的毒素，它的目的究竟是什么？

是想藉由它亲自选择、教育的首脑集团与最新型的生化机器人，成为名副其实的"万能之神"吗？

否定人类血脉相连、无法割舍的"联系"，拒绝有限的"生命"，试图藉此达到繁荣的颠峰——塔那格拉如果不是"朱庇特"的自我中心与妄想所造成的畸形儿，还能是什么呢？

在这里存在的是，可以令人窥见未来的缩影的现实——拥有不可避免的"死亡"这个肉体限制的人类，终有一天，将会为了侍奉机器而被生产出来。

无论在什么时代，"强者"都是通过吸食"弱者"的养分而壮大。毋需解读过去的历史，身为联邦当权者的他们早已亲身实践过这一点。

既然如此，谁又能保证，这个在电脑麾下称臣的隶属都市就不会是明天的自己的写照呢？

没有任何禁忌、也没有任何束缚。

利用走在时代尖端的生命科学与最先进的电子科技，塔那格拉的地位日渐巩固。

尽管感受到了生理上的厌恶与不明底细的威胁，但在另一方面，对于不必弄脏自己的手便能得到的"物质"需求也在不断高涨，置身于这两者的夹缝当中，联邦之间开始窥伺彼此的态度。

于是，不知从何时开始，公然指名批判的声浪也好、高喊"废除践踏人权的恶规"的叫嚣也罢，全都逐渐趋于平静。

不仅如此，才不过短短五十年的时间，人类的道德与理性已经好像从下坡路上滚落下去一样地坠到了谷底。

在米达斯吃得开、名气响，已成为一种权力与财力的指标。而且这种愚不可及的风潮加速蔓延，人们纷纷竞相盲从。

"人生最惊悚刺激的快乐，莫过于拥有对于其他人的生杀大权。"

这种话被若无其事地公然说出，人们一掷千金，在不夜城昂首阔步，对宠物拍卖趋之若骛。

莫非，人类的天性就是顺应潮流吗？不管那个潮流是好是坏。

"物极必反，至恶即善"。

——或许是因为面对这样的现实，人类自然会缺乏品行，挣脱理性的束缚吧。

可能是因为有本命中的本命之称的学院产宠物的S级拍卖会，要到15：00才会开始，正午过后，流入米斯卓园区的人潮也依旧络绎不绝。

热气蒸腾的喧嚣围绕着各个摊位，混浊空气加上人群呼出的热气，让肌肤产生了湿黏的触感。

这种不舒适的感觉，让Riki不由得感到厌恶。

就在这时——

突如其来地，他察觉到一道仿佛要刺穿自己的锐利视线……

那绝非错觉。穿过不断推挤的人潮，锲而不舍地盯着自己的视线。

（——怎么……回事？）

那道视线的纠缠如此强烈，Riki不由得逆着人潮行进的方向停下脚步。

"讨厌！不要突然停下来好不好！"

"这家伙干什么没事杵在这里！"

"喂！不要挡路啊！"

无视一声声责难和不客气的咒骂随着人群擦肩而过，Riki缓缓地环视四周。

"Riki？怎么了？"

跟着停下来的Guy惊讶地询问。

但是，令人极端不快的视线让Riki忘记了回答。

（从哪里来的？）

是什么人……？

这种一无所知的感觉令人焦躁。

就在Riki皱起眉头，怒气快要爆发出来的瞬间——

突然，视野清晰了起来。

仿佛重重的黑暗阴霾豁然开朗一般。

于是，那道无礼实现的主人，宛如尖刺般射入Riki的视界。

——瞬间。

"……！"

Riki有如遭遇五雷轰顶一般，整个人直挺挺地僵在了当场。

来来往往的人影在视野中游移，不知为何，唯有他的面孔鲜明地映入眼帘。

让就连号称最高级的学院产宠物也会不由自主相形失色的轮廓分明的美貌。

不——也许是过度的"美"便足以引发敬畏吧？虽然看不见隐身于墨镜之后的双眸，但毫无疑问地，他的视线正牢牢盯在自己身上。

噗通噗通噗通……

心跳加速。

因惊愕而睁大的双眸。

不听使唤而僵直的身体的——每个部位。

就好像腐败化脓的时间，瞬间逆流一般。

怦怦！怦怦！怦怦！怦怦！怦怦……

狂乱的鼓动毫不留情地骚扰着喉咙深处，就好像要硬撑开泛黄记忆的细缝一样。

——就在这时。

"喂——Riki，你认识他吗？"

Riki和他动也不动的身形之间，酝酿出的特异氛围，让Guy好像也有所感应似地低声询问。

"怎么……可……呢？"

细微而沙哑的声音，透露出内心无法完全压抑住的激动。

不知道是不是听出这一点，Guy投注向那个美貌拥有者的视线并没有转开。

"……也对。"

他轻轻地，吐出这两个字。

这里存在着，让言语无法顺畅表达出来的扭曲的大气。

这时，就好像打着赤脚一脚踢散这些似地，背后响起了奇利艾的一声口哨。

"哇咧！喂，看哪！是长发的耶……而且还是金的！"

兴奋让他的音调都随之提高，不断地扬起下巴示意。

长发的——BLONDY。

也难怪奇利艾会看得目瞪口呆。

在那些仿佛要炫示自我权力般，个个衣着奢华的人群中。他简洁利落又极具功能性的服装，反而更加吸引人们的目光。

更何况，那还是穿着塔那格拉特有的市民服的"精英"。

一般而言，塔那格拉的"精英"，为了和生化机器人有所分别，全数都蓄着长发。

匀称的体型，

知性的美貌。

然而，除了开发到IQ300以上的"脑"以外，这些人工繁殖出来的精英并不具备生殖能力。

他们根据所谓的"诺兰姆"阶级制度，将头发进行染色。

负责对外实务——也就是"代表"塔那格拉的执政者是黑发（ONYX）；其背后各专业领域的幕僚，则依能力分为绯（RUBY）、翠（JADE）、苍（SAPPHIRE）；各个领域的最高负责人为银发（PLATINA）。

而被称为精英中的精英，拥有与"朱庇特"直接交谈特权的，便是金发（BLONDY）。

区区一个贫民窟的杂种，竟然能够在如此超近的距离里拜见有塔那格拉"美神"之称的BLONDY……这只能说是千载难逢的幸运。

"唷！那家伙——还在看我们这边耶！是对我们有意思吗？向他挥个手吧？"

奇利艾兴奋得声音都有些变调。而这句油嘴滑舌，本该是伙伴间开惯的玩笑。

这时候，应该会有人出来吐糟。

或者说是语带讽刺地损他一下，

最后，大家一起大笑——以此收场。

这就是平常的模式。

尽管如此——

"笨蛋！你没长脑袋吗！"

Riki却心情不爽地用粗鲁的语气说道。

"你有时间说这种梦话的话，不如回去照照镜子！"

被"拍卖会"的毒气影响的，是奇利艾？

还是……Riki？

"喂，Riki，何必这么认真呢？"

"就是啊！只是开个玩笑而已吧？"

西德和诺利斯有点哭笑不得地出声安抚Riki。

即使如此，依然无法抚去Riki的不快。

"干嘛啊！是他一直看这边的啊！这是个好机会耶。难道不是吗？"

兴奋莫名的奇利艾以有点狂热过头的口吻说：

"是BLONDY耶！你到底有没有搞清楚状况啊！那可是在米达斯根本没有机会看到的超级精英！"

眼前那双无比热切的金银妖瞳，让Riki心里感到无比厌恶。

可是，那个人的话还没有完。

"去试试看有又没有什么损失。万一，说不定……也不是没有可能吧？总不能在这里干咬着手指错过机会！我要过去了哦……"

那个瞬间。

面对奇利艾这种把不知天高地厚具体化的言行，Riki皱起眉头没有做声。

并不是因为仓促之间无话可说。

之所以不知不觉紧握的拳头开始颤抖，之所以喉咙深处一片苦涩。是因为Riki被迫注意到了，眼前的奇利艾与当初的自己的酷似性。

（为……什么！）

Riki咬紧牙根。

究竟是为什么？

偏偏挑这个时候——

面对这样的Riki，奇利艾得意地露出胜利的笑容。

跟之前正好相反，这是他第一次逼得Riki无话可说。这种快感，让他的心底冒出了一股火热的感觉。

"没了种的'头目'还真是可悲呢！Riki，你的时代已经结束了。"

即使只是口头上占便宜，那种仿佛甩了Riki一巴掌的快感依然无可比拟。简直会让人上瘾……

"……那我走啦！"

好像要分裂Riki与Guy的关系似的，奇利艾推开他们，得意扬扬地快步而去。

"Riki？真的不阻止他吗……"

看着奇利艾消失在人群之中的背影，Guy担心地询问。

但是，Riki只是恨恨地说了一句：

"随他去好了。"

即使如此，苦楚并未随之消退。

这并不是针对奇利艾不逊的言语，而是针对自己……

对奇利艾的背影，Riki不屑一顾。却仿佛要确认刚才那个BLONDY的存在般，再度将视线转移回来。

结果，

——就好像早就料准Riki的举动一般，他笑了一下。

薄薄双唇尾端微微上扬的——冷笑。

Riki并没有看错，也不是错觉。

他，的确笑了，有如嘲笑Riki般。

那一瞬间，仿佛要烤焦全身般的痛恨让Riki的身体汗毛全体倒竖。

好想一拳打掉他从鼻间发出的嗤笑，将他狠狠地踩在脚底下！这样的冲动，让Riki的视野笼罩上一层红色的阴影。

接着，随着人潮的流动，奇利艾的背影与他的美貌就此消失了踪影。

在Guy的催促下，Riki迈开脚步，咬着嘴唇闷不吭声。

在他心里，依旧抱着无法形容的苦闷……

那天晚上，Riki在一家偏远的酒吧独自一人猛灌酒精。

这家夜店，并不是他平常惯去的地方。

他只想找个不会被人打扰的地方好好喝上几杯，所以随便找了一家，而这里，有如微温的深海世界。

他选了吧台最里面的位置。这里和地下撞球场的热闹滚滚，以及喧哗叫嚣中掺杂的沙哑娇声，存在着明显的一线之隔。在昏暗的照明下，只有手边的玻璃杯浮现出苍白的影子。

酒杯里的液体消失的速度，比平常快了好几倍。可是，他却一点醉意都没有。

米斯卓园区的不期而遇，占据了他的整个脑海。

穿越人群投射而至的视线中的毒素。

拥有鲜明存在感的无与伦比的美貌。

以及那，仿佛看透人心的——冷笑。

仅仅回想起最后的一眼，就足以令他感到五脏如沸，连神经末梢都在火辣辣地刺痛。

如果说是偶然的重逢，未免太过巧合。那种心脏的剧烈跳动，让他差点呕吐出来。

还没有……

他还什么都没有忘记。

不管是有黄金比例之称的姿容，

还是隐藏在墨镜之后的那双冷酷的苍眸。

就好像烙印在视网膜之上的符咒，仅仅是过去的残像在视野的一角掠过，就打开了开关。让那充满了愤怒与耻辱的三年，立刻栩栩如生地在他眼前上映。

略微低沉而充满张力的冷冷的声音。那个充满了坚定不移的自信的语音，至今仍扎根在他的耳朵深处不肯离开。

（——伊亚……索。）

他翻转着舌尖，咬牙切齿地咀嚼着这个名字……伴随着说不出的苦涩。

然后，

事到如今他才明白，这份苦涩的根源及去向。

今后，无论沾染再多的贫民窟的气息，只要他Riki还是Riki，伤痕就永无痊愈的一天。

深深紧锁的双眉，

怒气勃发的双眼，

好像在迸发着火花一般的Riki脸上的浓烈杀气，更加衬托出了他的与众不同。

就在刚刚为止，还在下意识中沉睡的某种东西，开始缓缓抬起头来。仿佛要从混浊而颓废的微热中，揪出夹杂其中的异乡人的本性。

于是——

"喂，那家伙——是谁啊？"

"天晓得……没见过。"

理所当然地，四周开始窃窃私语。

"看起来好像很危险的样子。"

"……就是啊！好像浑身带刺一样！"

"在闹出什么事情之前，最好还是先跟吉格通报一下吧？"

但是，这些好奇心过剩的低语，在看到一名褐发梳理得极短的高个儿男子，以从容的脚步走进Riki时，就好像明明灭灭的炭火爆开一般，突然迸出了火花。

"是斯帕那的……'死神'！"

"死神来了。"

"你说是……死神？"

"看啊！是死神耶！"

"——真的假的？"

目前纠缠不休的"马多克"和"吉克斯"的纷争，据传是他一手导演的。由于这个传言中的"情报商"的出现，店里的紧张气愤又为之一变。

只不过是区区一介情报商的他，为什么会被称为"死神"呢？其中的波折和真相，其实没有任何人知道。尽管与之相关的传闻不胜枚举。

例如，

"他简直像是被什么东西附身了一样。"

"据说有人抢了他的情人，结果发疯死掉了。"

"只要被他瞪一眼，我就觉得背脊发凉。"

"和他作对而被灭掉的帮派，十只手指头都数不完。"

传闻唤来另一个传闻，随着众人的传递而不断扩张，最后导致人们对他敬畏有加，只敢远远地私下议论，就好像他的存在本身就会煽动起人类本能的厌恶一样。

即使如此，

Riki还是老样子，对四周的骚动视而不见。

在他正要举起空杯催促酒保前，一杯酒已经先推了过来。Riki惊讶地看了他一眼。

"是邻座的客人请的。"

酒保脸上挤出不自然的亲切笑容说道。

Riki这才第一次把视线转向不知何时已有人落座的邻座，嘴里轻轻地啧了一声。

在这偏远的酒吧里，独自自暴自弃喝闷酒的男人……照Riki身旁堆着的空酒杯来看，也难怪旁人会这么想。

但Riki不悦的是，竟然有人认为自己饥渴到要去勾引男人。

极短的头发让那人的五官显得更加分明。但是不管怎么看都不讨人喜欢，甚至还带着一种来路不明的神秘气氛。Riki抬眼瞪着他，不悦地说道：

"喂，如果你是要搭讪，那可是搞错对象了。"

然而——男子却静静地笑了。

"我哪敢啊！靠区区一杯酒就想向你搭讪，我可不是那么不要命的家伙哦？"

微妙的意味深长的语气。

"你这人的守身如玉，我又不是今天才知道。"

那种轻蔑而讽刺的微笑，猛地让Riki产生一种奇妙的似曾相识感。

（这个人——好像在哪里见过……）

面对不知不觉间越来越锐利的视线，男子说道：

"喔……要损人，也不能超过三次对吧？"

好像真的感到很可笑似地，男子嘿嘿笑了起来。

不能超过——三次。

即事感好像被这句话引爆一般，在Riki的脑海里迸发出了火花。

"我也不想被扁到身上留下清楚的巴掌印哦。"

瞬间。

Riki微微眯起双眼。

"是——拉比吗？"

听到这句话，男子……不，拉比一口气喝干了手上那杯酒。

"看样子你总算想起来了，真让人高兴哪。不过，我可是一眼就认出你了。我……变了那么多吗？"

那还用说。Riki好像现在才看到这个人一般，笔直凝视着拉比。仿佛在确认时间的流逝。

"你——是吃了什么，个子变得这么大？"

这并不是讽刺。八年未见的拉比，几乎已完全脱离他记忆中的模样。

他脑海里浮现出来的，是在养育中心"GUARDIAN"里发生的摩擦和争执。

"这样不是很奇怪吗？你不是只要有Guy，其他任何人都可以不要吗？"

嘴唇上凝结着自暴自弃的微笑。

"我失去了最宝贵的东西。却只有你一个人在独享幸福，这种事……我绝对不能容忍！所以，你也应该失去什么才对！"

凄厉刺耳的尖叫。

然后，

"真的吗？你——真的觉得这样好吗？"

在最后的最后展现出的真挚激情。

在"GUARDIAN"这个本身就非常诡异的存在当中，也只有与拉比相关的记忆特别鲜明。

没错，就好像……偷窥潘多拉盒子的那种错觉，让人不由自主咬紧双唇。

"——看来你过的不错啊！"

"托你的福。不过，你真的一点都没有变呢！"

突然，Riki因为自嘲似的微笑扭曲了一下嘴唇。

"……怎么可能没变呢。"

从他口中吐出的话语，带着苦涩的味道。

这几年，自己到底变了多少。那种自我认知甚至令人痛彻心肺。

然而拉比却说：

"你没有变啊！"

那么斩钉截铁的断言。

"不管是在GUARDIAN还是在这个贫民窟，不管是头目还是丧家犬，你永远都是个异乡人。"

刹那间，隐隐作痛的伤痕有如挨了一记猛踢，Riki阴郁的双眸危险地上挑了起来。

但是拉比却毫无惧意，淡淡地继续了下去，

"现在，我总算懂了。那时侯——谢尔所说的话真正的意思。他说你是'最强大、最美丽的'……不管是过去还是现在，你都一样非比寻常。"

就像故意刺激Riki的神经一般。

"你到底——想说什么？"

压底的嗓音里带着锐利的尖刺。甚至连与酒气混为一体的那团紫烟，也好像在躲避Riki似地抽搐着。

"你最可怕的地方，可能就是对于这一点毫无自觉吧。所以——大家连魂魄都被你吞噬的干干净净。"

话才说完，Riki就拿起那杯无意让拉比请客的酒，直接泼到了他的脸上。

——刹那间，

原本兴致勃勃在一旁看热闹的那帮人，立刻发出一阵小小的骚动。

居然敢向"斯帕那的死神"挑衅，他真的不想要命了吗？这人究竟是哪来的白痴啊？

接着，Riki把酒钱放在吧台上，好像什么事都没有发生过一样地站起身。而拉比则继续说下去，连声音都没有改变。

"你离开GUARDIAN后，谢尔很快就开始幼儿退化。那之后都没有撑过半年。就好像离开你，一切都结束了……甚至连生命的光辉都黯淡了下来一样。这就是他的最后。"

但是，Riki既没有陪拉比一起感伤的意思，也不想和他一起互舔过去的伤口。

然而最后一刻，拉比却扔下了一颗特大号的炸弹。

"还有那家伙——云卡，也不知道什么时候就从GUARDIAN消失了。简直跟哈尔卡一样。"

瞬间，Riki的腿僵直在了原地。

（——云……卡？）

云卡幼小的模样在他的脑海里回放……

"不过我想，你对这种事情多半没有兴趣也不会关心吧！"

这句话，现在次刺痛了Riki的心。那颗为了无可言喻的无奈而酸痛的心。

可是，宛如要当场与"GUARDIAN"时代的一切断绝关系一般，Riki头也不回地离开了。

拉比一动不动地望着Riki的背影。脸上露出的苦涩至极的神情，和之前的冷淡形成了鲜明的对比。

即使当Riki已完全从眼里消失，苦涩仍久久未曾消退。

这时——

"干什么摆出那么一副失魂落魄的样子！亏你还是'斯帕那'的死神呢！"

耳中突然传来的分不出是不是挖苦的台词，让拉比骤然回过神来。

然后，在他轻轻抬起头，确认到那个头发火红得有如在深海中点起一盏灯的少年后，整个人才总算放松下来。

"我才比约定的时间迟到一点点而已。不要这么快就马上对别人放电好不好！"

少年以赌气的口吻说着，一屁股坐上那把恐怕还残留着Riki余温的椅子。

"结果人家不但拒绝你，还当头赏你一杯酒。你真是丢脸丢到家了。"

也不知道究竟有没有把话听进去，拉比好像现在才发现似地举起衣袖擦了擦满脸的酒。

"——那么，那是谁啊？"

"反正和你没关系。"

听到这句话，少年满脸不高兴地用力踢了拉比的椅子一脚。

"你不要给我装傻！我可是好心才问你的。想说你要是有什么内情，就听听你的借口。你给我老实说！不然……我现在就去追他，直接从他嘴巴里面问出来！"

"算了吧。随便跟他扯上关系的话，弄不好就是重伤哦。"

"哦——你是说，我跟他没法相提并论吗？"

"我不是这个意思。那家伙——真的很危险。"

"哪里危险？"

面对紧迫盯人的少年，拉比重重叹了一口气。真是，到底造了什么孽，怎么偏偏喜欢上这个跟谢尔半点都不像的恶质小鬼呢？

当然了，要是真的说出这个想法的话——

"你说什么梦话呢！你以为除了我以外，还有谁敢当你这个臭名远扬的'死神'的对子！你说啊？"

可以想见，他一定会以这般自信满满的台词，毫不客气地反驳。

所以，拉比仅仅以淡淡的口吻说道，

"他是我在GUARDIAN时代的区友。很久没碰面了。"

是啊，相隔八年的偶遇，实在太令人意外了。当Riki的身影出现在视野里时，拉比顿时全身血液都沸腾到整个身体都要瑟瑟发抖的程度。

是因为太过怀念，而身心都在颤抖吗——不是的。

Riki与偏远的小酒吧完全不搭，他的存在感简直就像……只有那个角落混进了异物。这种感觉让拉比的喉咙就好像被什么烧烤一样地灼热起来。

于是，

在这种奇妙的饥渴感的煽动下，拉比不由自主地走近Riki。

然后，

灼热的感觉，与Riki交谈之后更加滚烫。就好像从身体的内部流淌出了粘稠的脓液，同时伴随着并非恶寒的颤抖。

"可是，你跟他有过什么吧？"

的确。拉比知道在GUARDIAN时代，因为争夺Riki而发生的"那个事件"的部分真相，他是唯一的目击者。

不，

那个时候……

他究竟看到了在现实与幻影的交界处所爆发的"真实"的哪个部分呢……？其实他自己也不知道。

只是，包围着Riki的"某种存在"，深深地烙印在了拉比的所有感官中——那一瞬间所感觉到的、那种让全身毛孔都冒出冷汗的恐怖与特异感，牢牢渗透到记忆深处，再也无法抽离。

拉比的心灵支柱谢尔去世了。

甚至连那个事件的元凶云卡，也在不知不觉中从"GUARDIAN"消失了踪影。

即使如此，拉比体内深处所感受到的那种突兀，这八年来一直存在，未曾消失。直到现在，当那种感觉偶尔仿佛从记忆中苏醒般重现出来时，拉比仍会在自己的尖叫声中醒来。

"他该不会是你的初体验的对象吧！"

"我还没那么不要命。"

"这可不好说喔！能让恶名昭彰的'死神'都失魂落魄的万人迷，恐怕不多吧！"

"万人迷啊……"

对于这个很难说离谱的形容，拉比挤出了讽刺的笑容。

如果说自己是召唤毁灭的"死神"，那么Riki果然还是只能是迷倒众生、连人类的魂魄都吞噬下去的"奇兽"吧。

"也许……是吧。再怎么说，他都是'巴休拉'啊！"

"巴休……拉？"

少年因为这个陌生的名词皱起眉头。

拉比轻轻拉住少年的红发靠近自己，在他耳边温存地低语。

"他就是贫民窟的'巴休拉'……'拜森'的Riki啊！"

看到少年的双眼睁大到不能再大，拉比很满意地将笑声憋在了喉咙深处。

那天很难得地，一早就下起了凉飕飕的蒙蒙细雨。

或许是因为如此吧，平常充满腐臭与垃圾的街道，以及任其荒废的殖民地围墙，现在都好像处在松了一口气似的宁静中。

即使如此，当夜色的薄纱笼罩上低垂的天空后，在米达斯华丽的夜晚背后，腐锈的时间齿轮依旧迟缓地开始转动。

就好像一边深深地叹息，一边抬起沉重的身躯一样，缓缓地……

当Riki晚别人一步，来到许久没来的煞风景的聚会地点时，并没有看到平常总是第一个映入眼帘的奇利艾。

刺眼的存在不在。

仅仅如此，就足以让Riki整个人放松下来。

尽管如此，不知为何，却有种奇妙而突兀的感觉。一想到仅仅是少了奇利艾一个人，整个地方就变得冷清起来，Riki也觉得有点意外。

"……嗨。"

发现到Riki的Guy从沙发上站起来，劝酒似地把玻璃杯传过来。

"你怎么一脸无精打采的样子。你太久没来，我还以为你换地方了呢。"

Riki喝了一口酒润润喉咙，抬眼看去后，Guy轻轻耸了耸肩膀。

"奇利艾平常叽叽喳喳的，我们还嫌他烦，结果少了他，都没有什么可说的了……"

"——"

"那家伙这阵子很少露面呢。"

"那不是很好吗？小鬼就该跟小鬼混啊。"

Riki冷漠地一句带过。

但是，Guy带着好像无论如何都很在意的语气，窥探着Riki的眼神，发出了询问：

"我说Riki，他该不会是……你说呢？"

"什么？"

"那个……"

Guy含糊以对，看到Riki的扑克脸没有软化迹象后，便说道：

"没有，其实也没什么。"

然后好像死了心似地把酒干掉。

老实说，Riki对奇利艾在哪里跟什么人做什么，一点兴趣都没有。就算Guy担心的事真的发生也一样。

（跟我——无关。）

或许Riki是想借着这种完全撇清的态度，把缠绕在他体内挥之不去的Iason影子抹去。

所以，他硬是强行把这些推到脑海的角落，提起了别的事情。

"Guy……"

"……嗯？"

"前不久——我遇到拉比了。"

Riki扫了不由自主瞪大双眼的Guy一眼，然后把弄着玻璃杯，以淡淡的口吻开始说起那次的重逢。

八年没有见面的拉比出乎意料的改变。

谢尔的死。

以及，不可理解的，云卡的离奇失踪。

在Riki叙述时，Guy不时以"哦——"，"然后呢？"之类的话轻声附和。

"Riki，拉比很危险，别跟他扯上关系。"

只有在最后的最后，他做出了温和的警告。

这一点，Riki自身也有所觉悟。与其说是贫民窟的改变，不如说是这三年无法填补的空白让人根本无法忽略。

"危险……有什么好危险的？"

"他是——情报贩子，而且是恶质到被称为'死神'的家伙……"

话虽如此，Guy的表情中却没有他话里的厌恶。Riki凝视着他，想起了仿佛换了一个人一样的拉比脸上那个讽刺的微笑。

"那还真是……很厉害的称号啊。"

"和拉比混在一起，后果就是心里想什么会全被刺探出来。"

"……跟'吉克斯'有关吗？"

"没错。"

对于Guy斩钉截铁地回答，Riki有些意外。

"……既然有醉心于'拜森'亡灵的人，自然也有从旁煽动他们的人。当然，有些卑鄙的人也心存侥幸，想谋取渔翁之利。"

Riki他——不，是Guy他们毅然决然舍弃了"拜森"，但"拜森"的残滓却在变形走样之后，至今仍持续了下来。这与他们的感伤或怀念又是另一个完全不同的层次，实在教人厌烦。

更何况，"吉克斯"那些人半公开地嚷嚷着要消灭"拜森"的亡灵，Riki却在离开三年后赶在这个时机回来。因此他的存在，正好成为点燃抗争之火的关键人物。

以前就算旁人把"拜森"复活说得活灵活现，Guy他们也只当是个笑话。但是Riki的回归，却让现实陷入了无法再当做笑话打发的境地。

也不知道是否明白这种情形，Riki只是不耐烦地吐出了一句，

"也就是说——全都是白痴……是吧？"

听到这句话，Guy也只有苦笑的份。

但是——

没过太久，被他们当做巢穴的废弃大楼就爆炸失火，让Guy的顾虑一举成为现实。

相关的谣言，瞬间传到贫民窟的每个角落。

"喂，终于开始了。"

"……好像是吧！"

"你听说了没有？"

"有啊。他们在艾尔玛的窝被炸得粉碎。"

"这就是所谓的……先下手为强？"

同时也引发了惊愕的骚动。

"'吉克斯'那群人也真是豁出去了。"

"因为他们是群不知道什么叫害怕的小鬼嘛。"

"……就是啊！因为他们根本不知道鼎盛时期的'拜森'有多厉害啊！"

比起拍手喝彩的声音来，

"这下子就连'马多克'都吓到了吧。"

"这一来，'吉克斯'算是领先了一步吧。"

"如果真是'吉克斯'下的手，算是吧。"

也有人孕育出了一抹不安。

"……听说'马多克'那些人不甘心得直跳脚？"

"只是做做样子吧？我听说他们打的算盘就是让'拜森'和'吉克斯'互相残杀。"

"然后捡便宜？"

"可是，事情不可能那么简单啦！"

"是啊。再怎么说，'拜森'当初也是在维持着第一大帮的状态下撂挑子的。"

另一方面，能让众人津津乐道的话题也不绝于耳。

"我看，这下准要全面开战了。"

"这还用说吗？"

"就是啊！栽了那么大一个跟斗还不反击，那'拜森'的名声就彻底完蛋了。"

就好像郁闷的感情在寻找发泄口一样。

"喂，你觉得Riki——会采取行动吗？"

"哼……！那种丧家犬还能做得了什么啊！"

"没错没错！不管他以前有多厉害，现在已经是没种的懦夫了。"

有的旁观者发出了毒辣的评论。

"……'吉克斯'那群小鬼真是有够蠢的，竟然故意去招惹Riki。"

"他们等于是当面给贫民窟的'巴休拉'一个耳光，我看他们这下可休想轻易了事了，对不对？"

"那个Riki……真的有那么厉害？"

"你是白痴吗？事到如今你还在问这个！那可是'拜森'的Riki耶！当然厉害了。"

也有人擅自臆测。

"果然还是要'以牙还牙'喽？"

"顺便让对方'尸骨无存'……吧。"

谣言引发了更多的谣言。

"——喂，怎么办？"

西德双手叉腰地站在老窝残骸前询问。脸色比平常更加难看。

"你说怎么办啊……被炸成这样，还能怎么办呢？"

半是叹息地，诺利斯吐出了这么一句。他明知道西德的"怎么办"，并不是这个意义。

然后，

"这大概就是火要烧到屁股了吧。"

卢克叼着烟，踢着瓦砾碎片，好像在为各人的内心代言的样子。

把他们的反应都看在眼里，Riki稍稍地皱起了眉头。

（……该不会是上次修理"吉克斯"的小鬼留下的后遗症吧。）

——尽管大家不知道那件事，但Riki还是如此想到。

（他们大概也早知道我是谁了。）

他并不认为那件事是这次事件的全部元凶，但至少极有可能被拿来当做导火线……

"好吧，我们就先转移到劳拉去吧！"

没有人反对Guy的意见。

无形的封闭感，以及未获满足的饥渴感。在这样的没有新陈代谢，不断腐烂下去的贫民窟中，曾一度在狂乱与暴走的时期君临天下的"拜森"成员们，知道冲动地挥动爪牙是多么愚蠢的事情。

然而，现在和懂得缓和急切的心情，精巧地计算动手的时机，适度地鼓舞情绪再尽情发泄的那时侯相比，存在着决定性的差异。

那时侯，只要跟着"Riki"这个头目的背影就足够了。

醉心于Riki的言语，

共同拥有炽热的热气与时间。

只要在高昂得近乎颤抖的情绪中随时看着共同的目标，这样就足够了。

但是，

现在却不同。

"Riki"不再开口，"头目"的热度已经消失。

失去獠牙的"巴休拉"，没有下达任何指示。

这种事，大家原本应该早就接受了。可是，当这种事理所当然似地被呈现在面前时，那种不服气的感情——还是凌驾在了理智之上。

整个贫民窟都因议论骚动而显得惴惴不安。

每个人都一面小心注意自己在不稳定当中摇晃的立足点，一面窥伺着他人的脸色。

这时候，突然有奇怪的传闻传到他们耳中。

"真的假的？奇利艾真的把同伴介绍给那些机器？"

"啊……听说这样可以小赚一笔。好像是因为那些家伙现在正很流行跟人类搞。"

"连米达斯那些在卖的女人都不放在眼里，他们怎么可能看得上贫民窟的杂种？"

"傻瓜。他们那些机器人哪来的性欲啊！背后一定有内幕。"

"……也许吧。你看，'十字'的坦姆就是个好例子。他不是半是好奇地被奇利艾说动去了那边吗？结果却上了瘾，听说后来每天都在这边转来转去到处物色呢！"

"该不会是新药的人体实验吧？比如说灌到屁股里，立刻见效，连痕迹都不留。"

"可是，如果这样就能去见识人世间的天堂，有没有钱都无所谓，我也想要拜托他一次呢。"

"不行不行，像我们这种不够新鲜的老梆子，人家才不要呢！"

"当然啦，人家也有选择的权利啊！毕竟奇利艾找的，都是些乳臭未干的小鬼。"

"这么说，果然是有特定目标了。越听就越觉得有问题。"

"呐……听说奇利艾还收中介费。"

"好像是。那家伙还真是有够精明。"

"话说回来，他也真小气。就不会想到分我们一杯羹啊！"

西德的话听不出是真心还是玩笑，不过随后倒是有人发出了干涩的笑声。

但是，笑声一旦中断，剩下的就只有难堪的沉默。

于是，似乎无法忍受这令人难耐的尴尬——诺利斯随口引爆了另一段口角。

"说到这一点的话，Riki毕竟是我们的头目。那时侯还会带贫民窟从来没见过的酒回来。"

这句话，

原本该是为了填补尴尬的空白才提起的过往，但是——

"谁知道Riki那时侯都在做些什么呢？"

要不是他说出这种话……

"搞不好，是跟奇利艾做同样的事哦？"

咕咕……卢克的喉咙中发出了意味深长的笑声。

"没卖朋友，却被别人拔光了毛——之类的？啊，这好像是奇利艾说过的话喔？"

但是，没有半个人笑。

不，应该是说，由于卢克的话火药味太重，一时之间大家不知该怎么反应。

"怎么？因为被说中了，连大气都不敢哼一声？"

作为露骨的嘲笑来说，卢克的口吻未免也太火爆。他狂躁的眼神摆明了，是在不满Riki那种对一切置若罔闻的态度。

"你要这么想，我也无所谓。反正要怎么想象是你的自由。"

面对他这种太过无情的冷淡，卢克气得脸都歪了。

"我啊，Riki，看到你这张脸就想吐。"

好像从喉咙深处挤出来的台词。

"我现在超级不爽哦。不爽到恨不得从后面狠狠捅你的屁股，眼看着你哭叫求饶。"

没有人认为这是卢克独特的笑话。真心话夹杂在醉后现形的焦躁中，处处带刺。

或许是被卢克的毒气所刺激到，

也或许是受够了水面下的冲突，想要好好地做出一个警告吧。

"有本事就试试看啊！不过，要是变成了没了鸟的废人，到时候可不要怪我。"

Riki的话说得更慢、更狠。声音里不带半点冲动，冷淡到了极点。

但是，那双冷冰冰的黑色双眸隐藏着利刃般的灼热，同时也孕育出了妖艳而危险的魅力。

那一瞬间——

每个人都不由自主倒吸一口凉气——不敢发出任何声音。

就好像……就好像看到不该看的东西一样的罪恶感。

凝重的沉默，莫名地令人喘不过气。诺利斯无法忍耐这沉重的气氛，尴尬地转移视线。

西德轻轻呼出憋住的气，舔了舔火辣辣的嘴唇好几次。

而卢克则故意表态似地，把瓶里的酒一口气喝光。

只有Guy以不安的眼神不断凝视着Riki。

为了保有自由而决心袖手旁观——这就叫丧家之犬吗？

不，

不是那个样子。

被过去的亡灵所囚禁，除了这些什么都看不见，这才是罪过。

直视现实，不为人情所左右的顽固，就应该叫做"自私"吗？

——NO。

他们质问的，并不是现在的生活方式和自尊。

他们要求的，是过去纯真无知到令人惊讶的时期的那种热情。

那种东西明明早就消磨殆尽了，然而四周仰望Riki的视线却没有改变。

真的，甚至已经超越厌烦的程度，令人感到焦躁难耐。

不被任何人束缚，

没有任何手铐脚镣的——自由。

然而，早已应该抛弃的过去却束缚住了Riki，甚至伴随着无形的压迫感。

夏天就快结束了。

没有好像要烤焦人似的炙热，"夏天"这个徒具其名，平淡而短暂的季节就要过去。只是留下了不安定的旋涡在抽搐、痉挛。

就在那时候——

"啊啊？"

难道说是自己的耳朵出了问题吗？带着这样的疑问，诺利斯不由自主"啊"了一声。

在白天不点灯就一片昏暗的劳拉基地，诺利斯正磨着他那把与其说是有了年头，更加接近古董的爱用蝴蝶刀。

"今晚我要上Riki。"

因为卢克突然冒出了这么一句。

"这种笑话很不好笑耶。"

被西德恶狠狠瞪了一眼，卢克冷哼了一声。

"我可是认真的。"

诺利斯嗤笑，

"少胡说了。Riki已经有Guy了。"

"那是老得都已经发霉了的陈年旧事了吧。他们早就分了，你不也应该早就知道了吗？"

诺利斯无话可说，只好闷不吭声。

"Riki回来以后，也没听说他们又死灰复燃。"

（那又怎么！就算太阳打西边出来，Riki也不会跟你在一起！）

——这是诺利斯心里的呐喊。

他们是分手还是复合，那种事情完全没有关系。

那两个人之间不是靠"性"，而是在更深……更深的地方联系在了一起。事实上确实存在着会让人如此认为的东西。甚至于，让人觉得一一去嫉妒他们简直愚蠢到极点。

就算是卢克，也应该对这一点再清楚不过，为什么事到如今——为什么？

卢克到底在想些什么……诺利斯实在百思不得其解。

"喂，卢克，难道你还在记恨上次的事情啊！再说了，Riki那家伙上次可是说真的。"

"那不是很有趣吗！就是要这样才带劲。自己主动把屁股送上来的家伙，我这阵子正好玩腻了……"

语气很轻快。但是，卢克看起来完全没有把这些话只当作是同伴间玩笑话的意思。

"你是不是史道特灌太多，把脑袋给灌坏了？"

诺利斯一副"不跟你胡扯了"的样子，大剌剌地摊在沙发上。

卢克并没因此而住嘴，反倒继续说了下去。

"我又没有叫你帮忙。你只要在我办事的时候别捣乱就行了。"

"——我才懒得管你呢。"

"看在大家都是伙伴的份上，这次我就当做笑话。以后不要再提了！"

结果卢克露出了坏坏的笑容。

"西德，你怕什么啊！Riki早就不是带领'拜森'那时候的Riki了。事到如今又何必装什么矜持？"

"——你到底想说什么？"

卢克这种兜着圈子又含沙射影的口气，平常西德并不会太去在意，可是不知为什么，这次听起来却格外刺耳。

"我是说，你所崇拜敬仰的'拜森的Riki'已经不存在了。你也很清楚吧？那家伙现在只是一只没种的丧家之犬。只不过，身体还是一样超级棒哦。你看他的屁股，又翘又结实。光是想象Riki的那里我就能硬起来了。说实话，你也一样吧？所以你才会和奇利艾勾勾搭搭不是吗？那家伙啊，确实跟以前的Riki有些说不出的相似的味道。或者说，一遇到本尊，你就吓得尿裤子，连该硬的地方都硬不起来了？"

一瞬间，西德的眼睛瞪得老大。

他的脸色苍白到了好像完全失去血色，只有双眼却红肿了起来。

人，一旦被说中心事，而且又被露骨地嘲笑，就会露出这种神色吗？西德的那种反应与其说是愤怒，已经更加接近杀气。

在这种情况下，双方没有立刻开始扭打反而令人感觉诡异。诺利斯咕嘟一声咽下一口口水。

"我啊，西德，看到Riki那种什么都与我无关的清高表情，就一肚子火。"

卢克这句话的语气和之前冷笑的口吻明显不同，压低的声音暴露出他的心声。

"以前的Riki——会让人觉得好像碰到他就会烫伤。火热、激烈，光是在他身边，就好像连自己的身体都热了起来。"

记忆随时都可以鲜明地复苏。甚至包括那时侯的体温。

"卢克！不要理那些小角色！找带头的！一冲进去就把带头的干掉！听明白了吗？你可不要笨手笨脚地搞砸了！"

Riki穿透震天响的喧嚣所下达的命令，是甜美的诱发剂。比任何药物都更切实地让肾上腺沸腾起来。

他那双黑色的眼眸。

他的声音。

他指明呼叫自己名字时——那种令人麻痹的快感。

不管是多么大的困难，仅仅这样，就让自己觉得足以为了他而去挑战。

"平常都是一副满不在乎的样子，可是该冲该干的时候，他总是那团冲在最前面的火球。完全无视我们是不是能配合上，动不动就搞出不得了的名堂来。"

冲锋陷阵的那台喷射摩托的引擎声，

刺痛双颊的热风，

和Riki一起暴走的那种切实的一体感，比性爱还要更加激烈、更加销魂。

火热，

疼痛，

骚动，

滚烫！

——麻痹。

带头冲在前方的Riki背后，永远散发出熔岩一般的热度。

而骑摩托车载着Riki冲锋，则是Guy的任务。

"要双载的话，就得你坐后面。我可舍不得让贵重的摩托就这么报废。"

平常低调的Guy，只有在这件事上绝不让步。

他并不是舍不得摩托车。Riki总是全速飚车，虽然大家没有挑剔他驾驶技术的意思，但即使不是Guy，也经常为他捏上一把冷汗。

从Guy的立场出发，与其看着Riki的背影担心到胃痛，让他坐到自己后面自然要好上一百万倍。

但是，

卢克——不，也包括诺利斯和西德，只是没有说出口而已，他们心里全都冒出过这样的念头。

"为什么这是Guy一个人专属的特权？"

这种内心受到嫉妒煎熬的情况，老实说，实在数不胜数。

"那应该就是所谓的热血沸腾吧……？只要和Riki在一起，就会觉得没有什么是不可能做到的，没有什么是需要害怕的。难道不是吗？"

面对这样的询问，西德和诺利斯都毫不迟疑地点头表示赞同，因为他们对"Riki"这个头目就是心折到了如此的程度。

"但是……现在想起来，虽然自以为是地装出疯狂恶犬的样子，其实我们还是太嫩了吧？所以Riki说要脱队的时候，没有半个人能死咬着他不放，硬把他留下来。"

事到如今，又何必提起这些呢？

但是，那时侯，

如果……

管他体不体面……

"你要抛弃我们吗？"

有人这样逼问他、死缠着他，或许，事情多少会有些不同吧。

但是，现在才说这些，充其量也只不过是马后炮罢了……

"结果——说来说去，还不就是因为我们对Riki太过死心塌地吗？"

能够这样一派坦然地承认，毫无羞怯和炫耀之意——感觉上还真是不可思议。

也因此——

"但是……现在的那家伙算是怎么回事？总是以旁观者的眼神无视一切，靠史道特来消磨时间。"

这样只会让失望的感觉倍增吧？就算脑袋里明知这是无理的迁怒，心中的积郁却还是像毒药一般在胸口翻搅。

"对着我们的时候就是一脸我又没叫你们来的样子。"

仿佛在故意提醒他们，你们这些自以为看得开，其实却对过去恋恋不舍，无法割舍的家伙才最没出息。

"……既然这样。就只能让他没办法无视我的存在。"

既然要干，就豁出去——卢克就是这个意思。

与其这样无所事事地过一天算一天，不如干脆豁出去算了。

西德和诺利斯两人都一动也不动，只能紧紧地盯着卢克。

是因为卢克过于异想天开的话语而苦笑不得，甚至失去了追问的心情吗？

不——并非如此。

他们两个，是无话可答。因为感觉到卢克就好像是代替他们说出了内心对于Riki那股莫名的焦躁，所以他们惊愕得连声音都发不出来。

与Riki在一起时的那种优越感、充实感。

以及，来得太过突然的——丧失感。

这些感觉他们原本应该早已熟悉、认同，却在三年后的现在，转变为难以形容的饥渴感。

即使如此，

他们心里还是清楚，自己不可能会像卢克那么偏激。

言语无法表达的狼狈，

扭曲变形的理性。

于是，沉默像杂质般沉淀，吞噬时间。

就在这种郁闷快要令他们窒息的时候。

熟悉的开门声，骤然间让空气为之冻结。

几个人的身体下意识地紧缩了一下，像被电到似地转过视线。在他们视线的前方……

"怎么了？有什么不对吗？"

Riki惊讶地停住脚步询问。

但是，没有人回答。三人只是不自然地调转开目光。

"Guy呢？"

"他今天不会来吧？好像说已经跟什么人有约了。"

卢克冷冷地回答。

瞬间，西德以锐利的眼光瞪向卢克。

诺利斯小小地啧了一声，他总算明白，为何卢克会说"今晚"了。

暂且无视他们形成的难堪的沉默，Riki一言不发地坐到了他的老位子上。

"要吗？"

卢克高高举起史道特酒。

Riki点点头。

咬碎味同嚼蜡的固体食物，吞下去。然后慢慢地，将史道特含在口中。

一面以舌尖搅动微微刺痛的独特的苦涩味道，一面一点一点地，慢慢将它送如喉咙深处。

已经习惯了。

然后，深深地吐出一口气，Riki举起手要把史道特传出去，诺利斯却摇了摇头。那么……他将劝酒式的视线转向西德。

"不了。我今晚没那个心情……"

卢克轻轻地笑了。是一种称不上苦笑，也说不上是自嘲的浅笑。

即使如此，

Riki还是什么都没问，再次将史道特含在嘴里。

不久，Riki黑色的双眸，开始因史道特带来的醉意而湿润。

修长柔韧的四肢轻轻颤动，脸上浮现出淡淡的微笑。

诺利斯不由自主吃惊地睁大双眼。

从那两片嘴唇中吐出的气息，一定甜美得令人无法抗拒……Riki的微笑就是性感到令人产生这样喉咙都不由自主颤抖的错觉。

在他们的视野中，Riki毫无防备地展露出他最真实的一面。

如果平常的话，大家应该已经同样沉醉于快感之中，从而对这样的改变视而不见。但是这一次，因为唯一可以起到刹车作用的Guy不在，这个鲜明的形象却意外地牢牢烙印在他们的视网膜中。

僵着半开的嘴，西德贪婪地将Riki的模样收入眼底，仿佛要将他一口吞下般地体验着Riki的改变。

深怕一声叹息，便会破坏那仿佛微醺浅醉的、不可侵犯的——瞬间。

在紧绷的沉默之中，他们的呼吸与Riki的心跳产生了同步，好像就这样直接攀升至快感的深渊。

到最后。

那一晚，什么都没有发生。

不。

或者应该说是西德和诺利斯出乎意料的骑士姿态，让卢克不得不自重。——不过与其这么说，也许更应该说他其实也没有那种余裕了吧。

但是，就算看到被Riki的毒素所侵蚀的那两人弯曲着腰部轮流冲进厕所，卢克也没有抱以冷笑。

他只是近乎痛楚地深切体验到，胸中的饥饿感，已恶化到超乎预料的程度。

天空蓝得仿佛没有尽头。

在从"绿化带"吹来的风日益寒冷下去的这个时期里，照亮晴空的阳光显得灿烂无比。

凯雷斯——13：50。

在嘈杂混乱的路上，一部喷射车如滑行般疾驰着。

在擦身而过的瞬间，每个人都惊奇地回头。

这样的反应似乎让那辆车感到有趣到极点——它就好像要表示这一点一样，猛闪着车灯一路蛇行而去。

外表高级的白银车身炫丽发光，没有一点脏污、也没有一丝阴影。极尽功能之美的流线型，显示这辆车虽然是小型车，但功能却颇为出众。

这辆在贫民窟几乎无缘得见的令人垂涎的宝物，现在却在主要道路上狂飙。

冲散小巷里的垃圾，

在所经之处扬起漫天的尘埃。

在大楼右转，十字路口左转。

只留下惊讶得合不拢嘴的路人。

就这样，尽情享受了无视观众的个人秀之后，喷射车才心满意足地慢了下来。

究竟，

是何方神圣，

在驾驶这种——与这里完全格格不入的高级品呢？

喷射车若无其事地掠过众人的窃窃私语，缓缓滑降，然后——停了下来。没有发出丝毫噪音，除了优雅还是优雅。

伴随着一阵低低的嗡嗡声，车门朝上打开。

——瞬间，由好奇心所形成的窃窃私语，被倒吸一口凉气的沉默所取代。

然后，在看到从车上下来的穿着高雅的男子的面孔后，现场爆发出了一片哗然。

在那里的，是让人几乎要怀疑自己眼睛的，宛如脱胎换骨般的奇利艾。

有如订制般的华丽服饰，衬托出他苗条的体型。露出一小块肌肤的胸口上挂着一条金链，看来与左手腕的手链成对，两者都发出纯金独有的光芒。

不由自主脱口而出的讶异声与羡慕叹息一时之间充斥现场。

但是，随着逐渐因为嫉妒而尖锐起来的视线，这些反应以同等的重量反射，层层包围住奇利艾。

奇利艾完全无动于衷，直接以手里的遥控器将爱车设定为空中待机，便踩着仿佛要踩扁纠缠着他的视线的步伐，在第一个十字路口左转。

路的尽头是一座陈旧的大楼。

乘着旧式电梯来到五楼，通过走廊走向建筑的更深处。那里是Riki他们的第二个窝"劳拉"。

奇利艾慢慢走着，停在一道漆成深绿色的门前。

这时候，他才第一次露出笑容。

不过那并非是——因为与同伴们久别重逢而不由自主泄漏出的笑容。

左边墙上有个小小的开关，奇利艾以熟练的手法输入暗号。

于是，门就像宣告奇利艾出场似地缓缓打开。

几乎在打开的同时——

"喔喔！我还以为是哪里来的贵公子呢！"

卢克便以充满显而易见的挖苦的声音迎接了他。

是在外面的一连串炫耀造成的效果吗？

或者说，就某种意义而言，不管过多久，新成员终究只能是新成员？

"哇，整个人都脱胎换骨了……男子气概至少上升了三级呢。"

"就是啊、就是啊！那些亮晶晶的东西好耀眼哦！"

对于让人眼珠都要脱眶的奇利艾惊人的亮丽变身，他们显然不为所动。

半是因为没料到自己营造的声势竟如此被轻易瓦解。奇利艾的内心微微产生了一丝怯意。

即便如此，

"大家真是一点都没变啊。这些话，我就当作是赞美好了……"

奇利艾丝毫不想收敛自己嚣张的态度。

一旦穿着高级，就连说话口气都会跟着傲慢起来吗？或者——他是有意识地表现出这个样子？

总之，不管原因是什么，奇利艾毫无疑问都对他们产生了优越感。

"奇利艾那家伙有点得意忘形了呢。真是受不了他。"

Guy带着苦笑小声说道。

间不容发地——

"因为他只是没见过世面的小鬼。"

Riki立刻低低地回了一句。

"不过对他来说，这算是第一次的凯旋吧！也难怪他会想衣锦荣归，摆摆架子。"

即使如此，面对因为许久不见的奇利艾的出现，而立刻表现出超级不爽的Riki，

"你以前不也是这样吗？"

——之类会踩到地雷的话，Guy还是咽回了自己的肚子。

"哦——你们还在喝史道特这种穷酸东西啊？这样好了，下次我请你们喝瓦尔丹吧！"

"呵，你还真大方呢！我都不知道原来把同伴卖给那些机器这么好赚哪！"

这句话着实让奇利艾一阵恼火。

但是，他并没有像之前那样立刻冲动地大吵大嚷，不仅如此，他反而故做强势地露出得意的笑容。

"你要不要试试看？我可以帮你介绍哦！"

"也好，等我走投无路的时候就靠你啦。不过现在呢，先拿瓦尔丹来吧！别小里小气地说什么一、二瓶的，要就来整打的。看你的喽，老大。"

"好啊！包在我身上。我会让你喝到站都站不起来，小心别爽到死在路边啊！"

双方夹枪带棒的唇枪舌战迸发出的火花越演越烈。

所以，诺利斯突然地开了口，

"我说，如果真要给我们什么好处，瓦尔丹就算了，我倒是希望你可以整治一下'吉克斯'那群小鬼。他们把艾尔玛的老窝炸翻了。这次真是被他们气到了。"

他以半开玩笑的口吻不经意地如此说道。

"搞半天原来是吃鳖了啊！真是没用呢。"

奇利艾好像正等着这个时机一般，对他们的不中用抱以了嘲笑。

"原来……'拜森'也真是完全成了窝囊废啊？"

瞬间，

现场陷入一片沉默。

奇利艾并不知道，

这阵沉默的意义，

各人内心的纠葛，

相互争执的嫌隙，

以及险些就因此而酿成的强暴事件。

所以——奇利艾对这份沉默做出了错误的解读。

于是。

"既然如此……我来为你们报一箭之仇吧？"

他以高傲得令人难以忍受的态度夸口说道。

"代替某个已经被人拔光毛的家伙。"

在毫无自觉的情况下，深深地刺痛着各人的痛处。

"真是羡慕没有任何包袱的小鬼啊。只要空口说大话就行了。"

诺利斯以毫不掩饰的冷淡说道。

虽然这并不尽然是所有人的意见，但若要为他们复杂曲折的心境代言，或许这已经绰绰有余了。

既非挖苦，也不是嘲讽。

正因为如此，面对这种微妙的冷淡而尴尬的气氛，

"什么嘛！你难道以为我是在吹牛？"

奇利艾的语尾忍不住高昂起来。

"要干掉'吉克斯'的头头，根本就不算什么大事！"

那种骤然间迷失自己所在的错觉，让奇利艾气得眉毛倒竖。

"这种大话，等你做到了再说吧。自以为了不起的小鬼夸下的海口，没有人会当真的。不过呢，在这一点上面，我们这些落魄到只能靠往日名声过日子的窝囊废，幸好还是有些老本可以吃的。"

听到诺利斯的话，卢克和西德像事先商量好一样地互相看了一眼，嘿嘿地笑了起来。

那一瞬间，

就好像是竖得高高的鼻子被人一拳打扁一样，因为自尊受到践踏的感觉，奇利艾用力咬住了嘴唇。

他这才第一次明白，在贫民窟扬名立万到底是怎么一回事。

即使如此，要是在这时示弱，就变成了丧家之犬。

所以，

尽管恨得牙痒痒的，

"好啊！我很快就会让你们看清楚，我认真起来是什么样子。"

奇利艾依然勉强保持住了强势的姿态。

通过像这样牢牢回视他们的目光来鼓舞自己。

（我——一定要名副其实地出人头地！）

而为了达到这个目的，首先无论如何都要打破一道壁垒。

到了这个时候，奇利艾总算想起自己特地跑这一趟的目的了。

他好像为了调整心情般地大大吐了一口气，大步走向Guy。

"上次的事……你重新考虑过了吗？"

他看也不看Riki，一坐下来就直勾勾地盯住Guy。

刚才那种火药味，转眼消失得无影无踪。他的态度转变之迅速，让Guy不禁为之咋舌。

但是，这个是这个，那个是那个。

"那件事，我应该已经回绝了……"

Guy的回答冷淡之极。

奇利艾不由得切了一声。心想着——今天真是诸事不顺呢！

"所以我才问你重新考虑了没啊？"

他的语气中掺杂着按捺不住的不耐和焦躁，音调也稍稍尖锐了起来。

"你很烦耶，奇利艾。"

"为什么？这么好的机会不会有第二次了哦！"

奇利艾咄咄逼人地游说。

"你到底有没有搞清楚啊？那可是精英耶！人家主动看上你，还说'务必'要你耶！你干嘛要拒绝？那不是太浪费了吗？"

并非挖苦，也不是讽刺，更不是用来刺激Guy自尊心的说词。奇利艾是真心在感到遗憾。就好像在说——如果可以的话，我还恨不能由自己来承受这份荣耀呢。

尽管他露出这种明显到极点的表情，Guy却还是连口气都没改变。

"我啊，早就决定不会答应这种好得离谱的事。"

"我不是说了吗？没有什么奇怪的内幕的。真的。"

奇利艾好像很受不了似地叹息出来。

"你想太多了啦！"

"你说塔那格拉的BLONDY大人，想养贫民窟的杂种当宠物？这种玩笑未免也太恶劣了吧！"

Guy冷静地回答。在他身旁的Riki——好像被电到般抬起头。

"再说，我最不相信的就是他特地指名我这一点。不管用多主观的角度来看，我这个人都……很平庸。是不是跟哪个特别优秀的人弄错了？"

"你干嘛疑心病这么重啊！真是的。就算是贫民窟的杂种，也不必那么自卑啊！人家才没有认错人呢！他交代得很清楚，是'跟黑发的在一起的那个'。那时侯，在Riki身边的就只有你吧？"

（……就是因为这样才会疑心吧？）

——Guy在口中嘀咕了这么一句。

Guy的头发是灰黑色的，可是那个BLONDY却没有明确指出Guy本身的特征，而是单刀直入地表示，

"跟黑发的在一起的那个……"

既然他会这么说，就表示在那个BLONDY眼里，Riki的存在显然压倒一切。

可是，为什么呢？

为什么他选择的不是Riki，而是自己？

背后绝对没有什么内幕——奇利艾再三强调。

或许，也真的是这样。

虽然他不知道塔那格拉的BLONDY是哪根筋不对劲，但就像奇利艾说的，照一般的看法，这么好的机会确实不会再出现第二次了吧。

既然如此，就算要舍弃一切都应该飞身抓住这个机会……也许才是常识。

但是，自"GUARDIAN"时代起就一直在Riki左右的Guy，早已学会如何冷静客观而不带任何自卑地审视自己。

被眼前的欲望驱使而迷失的自己，必然会付出庞大的代价。

这种例子他见过太多。

只要存在着少许阴影，最好就还是不要莽撞行事。这种直觉非常重要。

就算，

"白白错失好机会的胆小鬼。"

会被奇利艾如此讪笑，Guy也没有事到如今再改变自己原则的意思。

"所以说，你再好好考虑一下嘛！好不好？这么好的机会，哪个傻瓜会不好好把握……"

这时候，突然打断纠缠不休的奇利艾的人，是Riki。

"——喂。"

对于探出身体，紧抓住自己手不放的Riki，奇利艾毫不客气地露出不悦的表情。

"干什么？"

他粗鲁地甩开Riki的手，低吼一声。如果只是为了话被打断而生气，态度也未免太过火爆。

"你说的那个BLONDY……是宠物拍卖时看到的那个吗？"

"是又怎么样？"

顿时，

烙印在脑海中Iason的脸庞，清晰地浮现在Riki的眼前。

米斯卓园区里那个意味深长的——冷笑。

瞬间，

他颤抖了一下……

某种莫名其妙的寒气爬上了Riki的背脊。

就这样，Riki突然陷入了沉默。奇利艾看着他，眼神里包含着过去积郁下来的种种怨恨。

"对于你啊，人家可是半点兴趣都没有。"

他冷冷地讥笑。

但是，奇利艾这种故意的嘲讽，Riki完全没有看在眼里。

Riki的视线前方，只有一样东西。就是被誉为塔那格拉"美神"的Iason，那清冷的美貌。

那一天。

"吉克斯"的基地挨了一枚催泪弹。

少年们受不了茫茫白烟与呛鼻的臭味，接二连三夺门而出。然而对于他们的求救声，看热闹的人们反应却很冷淡。

不，

不仅如此。

也许是平常横行霸道的凶恶得到了报应，不管发射这枚催泪弹的人是谁，就算没有公开拍手喝彩，不少人都在心中大呼痛快。

（活该！）

这一点，"吉克斯"就与"拜森"大不相同。"拜森"虽然令人畏惧，却也同时是贫民窟憧憬的象征。而只知道无情地逞凶斗恨的"吉克斯"，则只是人人厌恶的对象。

"哼！活该！"

"看吧！吓的屁滚尿流了吧！"

"一出事也不过就是一般的小鬼嘛。"

那种眼泪鼻涕齐流，浑身沾满呕吐物满地打滚的狼狈模样，引发的只有尖酸刻薄的恶意批评，却没有半个人对他们寄予一丝一毫的同情。

只是，

当"吉克斯"的丑态已经不足以拿来当下酒话题时，不知是从谁的嘴里，开始悄悄传出一个绘声绘影的传闻。

毁掉"吉克斯"的并不是他们的天敌"马多克"，而是"拜森"的余党。

以牙还牙。

那是"拜森"的报复——

就这样，

传闻在贫民窟不断扩散。在每一个角落，臆测有如细胞分裂般，在好事者的加油添醋中持续繁殖。

End

后记

大家好。

我是吉原理惠子。

唔，这本书就是……暌违许久的《间之楔》（笑）。

——或者应该说，让大家如此久等，真是非常抱歉。

话是这么说，不过要是根本没有人在等怎么办……总而言之，我就是内心这样惴惴不安的胆小鬼吉原。

而且，把精装本老版本里的第一章做为一整册文库版重新登场——所以，大概有不少读者感到非常讶异吧？

不，说不定，我想……或许有些读者都不知道，"吉原理惠子"曾写过这种东西吧？

呼——真的是十年如一梦（笑）吧！

在此期间，Magazine·Magazine公司曾推出全两集的OVA动画，描述Riki与Iason在原作中未曾明朗化的"那三年"的剧情CD等等。因为在平面之外的领域也有所发展，所以对我而言这是部非常有意义的作品。

因此，能够有机会重新以文库版推出，我感到非常高兴。

不管怎么说，推出文库版最大的乐趣，就是——可以再度拜见道原大师的华丽插图！道原大师，谢谢你！

怎么说呢，写着写着，就好像连那时候激昂过火的热情都沸腾了起来……

啊，我的意思不是说在别家出版社推出的"甜甜蜜蜜却没有激情戏"的学园系列中，我已经成为无欲无求的石女哦。我非但不会无欲无求，而且即使在体力大不如前的现在，不规矩的妄想和荒唐的烦恼还是一点都没有减少（笑）。

话说回来，当我在JUNE杂志连载这部作品的时候，甜甜蜜蜜的校园故事还完全不是主流。光是看插图就都是浓厚到极点（笑）的作品占据了主要篇幅……整个杂志都飘荡着非比寻常的气场。

我当初，可是从头看到尾，一个字都没有错过地熟读了那些杂志哦。也许是因为这个缘故吧，那时侯的杂志，我到现在都还舍不得丢掉（苦笑）。

话说回来……

如果在这部经过大幅修改润色的作品中，大家能感觉出一丝一毫与时下"男男"作品迥然不同的"JUNE"风格，我将感到非常幸福。因为再怎么说——那都是我的原点。

那么，既然出了第一集，或许有读者会说，还不赶快给我出后面的！在这一点上呢，如果大家能够耐心等待的话，我将不胜感激。

那么，后会有期……


	2. Vol2

第二部《命动》

作者：吉原理惠子

古往今来，

不分年龄、性别，以及——人种，「人」与「人」之间的相遇，都是一种悬疑刺激而充满戏剧张力的『赌注』。

无论是故意，还是不经意，

又或者——是偶然，还是必然。

即使，纯粹只是命运女神的一时兴起……

在每一个相逢的瞬间，视对象的不同，『运气』可能露出灿烂的笑容，相反的，也可能无情地弃你于不顾，使你落入孤立无援的境地。

是幸？

抑或不幸？

掷出的骰子会出现哪一面，命运的箭头会指向何方……这一切，没有人知道。

划分『命运』明暗的吉凶，经常互为表里。

然而，通往未来的『道路』并非唯一。

在我们的脚下，经常都有无数个选择。

当下，要选择什么？要往哪里去？

你所踏出的每一步，既没有墨守成规的『常识』，也没有一成不变的『理论』。

只是……任凭你抱持着坚强的意志，抑或毫无自觉，当你做出选择的那一刹那，无论愿不愿意，映入眼中的一切便随时都在变动。

人与人的『相逢』，同时也是有新的『什么』就此开始的预兆。

人生中的喜怒哀乐，可能是点与线连接而成的双向道，也可能是绝无交会的平行线，抑或是扑朔迷离的迷宫。

青涩与成熟。

世界上有多少人，就有多少这两个词所道不尽的界线.

人，无法永远纯真无邪。

正因如此，人类才会以名为『人生』的终点为目标，在蜿蜒的时光长流中，重复上演各式各样的『相遇』与『离别』吧！

即使，那是名为因果定律的煎熬之始。

五年前的某个夜晚。

Riki遇到了Iason。

贫民窟，那是个只有男性而杀伐不断的扭曲世界。

空虚的焦躁和无可排解的封闭感令人窒息，连身体最深处都灼热难耐。身心受到如此沉重的现实所束缚，令人盲目，不知真实之门何在。

「贫民窟的杂种一无所有，无所谓失去可言。」

曾经，他能够毫不在乎地如此大言不惭。

那一夜，和平常一样。

没有好坏可言，米达斯在淫猥杂沓中发热。

这个彻夜不眠的独裁者，有如君临黑暗的妖艳女王，镶上鲜丽夺目的亮片，处处扬起淫靡的娇声，舞动妖娆的肢体，一如往常，吞噬着黑夜的寂静。

其中，位于米达斯东部第8区『萨珊（SASAN）』，其直接与观光客专用的完美太空站连接的主要道路上，那道装饰拱门更是灿然生辉。

在沙利纳斯星云所流传的故事中，『维拉神话』被视为性与业的极致，神话中的裸女群像极尽精致写实与美感之能事，令人无法想像它们只是浮雕。那份性感令人不由得驻足神往，忍不住想伸手一亲芳泽。

如同纯洁无瑕的圣女般楚楚动人，神圣不可侵犯，

同时，却兼具着甜美的毒液，有如不知耻的荡妇，诱人陷入堕落的深渊。

仿佛要更进一步搧动这蛊惑的情色欲望，令人目眩神迷的七彩光线不停闪烁。好似要将人类潜藏于内心最深处的欲望连根掏起，以最奢华绚丽的一面迎接每一个人。

在大门之后，不得携带枪械，甚至连护身用的小刀都遭到禁止。

尽管以各区相异的特色作为卖点，但由整座巨大都市所构成的狂欢之城米达斯，其大门同时也是重要的保全查哨站。

赌城为米达斯的『双环』核心，以此为中心呈放射状延伸的大小街区，完全没有霓虹灯的断层。男女老幼做作的娇声和热气在每个地方如酒渣般沉淀。

在欢乐中行走的人群，实有千千万万种。

任意游荡的人群几近摩肩接踵般混杂，却没有人在意其他人。

这不是宽容，而是漠不关心。

人人都忙于满足自己的欲望。

在这样的人群缝隙里，有个苗条结实的身影穿梭其中。

青年——他的年龄还不足以如此称呼。任谁怎么看，依旧是青涩如刚结果的——少年。

然而，他身上并没有令人不由自主想加以保护的稚拙，也看不到羸弱。

那少年时期才有的修长四肢，甚至有一种独特的高傲，仿佛斜眼嘲笑着那些以重金装点门面的人们。

他并没有一见便叫人目不转睛的美貌。

但锐利的五官一旦融入视野，便与他特异的存在感彻底烙印在每个人心中，留下强烈的印象。

尤其是那双桀骜不驯的黑瞳，绽放出与年龄不相衬的光芒。在周围情绪高昂的享乐气氛中显然太过突兀，只有他一个人鲜明地浮出人群。

那并非令人感到危险的存在。

或许应该说——是一种融入这种场合，却又绝不与他人混杂的异质感。

不轻易流俗。

不随意从众。

在飘然中，在嘈然中，在众人欢悦有如凌空漫步般的嘈杂中，唯有他独自一人脚踏实地走着。仿佛细瘦的身躯里裹着钢铁的芯。

当今世上虽无法不老不死，但只要舍得花钱，要得到美丽的姿容与青春易如反掌。

然而，也有无论花多少钱都买不到的东西。那就是与生俱来的『气质』。

这名少年身形娇小，但柔韧修长的四肢却拥有一种独特的『艳』，自然而然地牢牢吸引住他人目光。

那就是Riki。

兼具无可压抑的青春与失控激情的红色区块『HOT CRACK』的王者，贫民窟年轻人皆知的『拜森』头目——就是少年的称号。

第9区『克瑞斯』的居民被米达斯市民视为蛇蝎，避之唯恐不及。换句话说，身为贫民窟杂种的Riki，当然，并不是在失眠的夜里出来散步逛街看风景。

他是来工作的。

一路绵延至赌城的主要道路，每个夜晚都充斥着各色人种。要从其中找出显然身怀巨款的乡巴佬——来自洛格斯或格拉利亚的暴发户，实是不费吹灰之力。

一般而言，造访米达斯的观光客不会随身携带现金。

相反的，而是在胸前口袋或包包里装满数种卡片。Riki要的，就是这些。

当然，一旦失手就不用再玩了。

派驻在米达斯各处的警卫，与具备观光游行功能、既优雅又复古的骑警队不同，他们并不是装饰品。

尤其是狂欢区的警察，素有黑衣军团（Dark Men）之称，向来以粗暴闻名。

在夜晚的米达斯昂首阔步的观光客，并非都是善良过客。脱轨的观光客之间产生纷争摩擦自然不在话下，既有人畜无害的小羊儿为甜美的蜜汁群聚而来，出现以此为饵而猎食它们的猛兽也就不足为奇。

无论表面上高喊的口号有多清高廉洁，只要有『人』存在，充满私欲的『恶』的温床便如影随形。这就是人类的『宿业』吧！

取缔这些寄生虫于未然，正是有DM（黑衣军团）之称的警察职责所在。自米达斯官方观光地图上整个被抹消的克瑞斯，其居民——贫民窟的杂种，自然不被其他人当人看待。

运气背被DM逮到而能四肢健全地回来——这种奇迹贫民窟里没有半个人相信，也没有人会同情。

即便如此，贫民窟的少年们仍竞相在夜晚的米达斯流连。毕竟，施展空空妙手摸到的卡片在黑市里可以卖到好价钱，这点好处实在令人难以割舍。

不，并不仅止于此。

这种伴随巨大风险而来的刺激，被视为贫民窟抑郁日常生活中的游戏。同时，也是迎接伙伴的重要仪式。或者，也能作为向他人夸耀胆识的工具。对他们而言，这是不可或缺的强心迷药。在贫民窟，所有的孩童都由『卡迪安』统一管理养育。

而无法生产后代的男性，一到十三岁便被视为『成人』，一律强制独立。

要过什么样的人生，是个人的自由，没有任何人会干涉。

尽管如此，置身臭气冲天的污秽与封闭感充斥的贫民窟，努力并不能开启任何一道希望之门。

更不必奢望幸运会从天而降，那是万中无一的事。

没有米达斯市民的正式身份证，正是他们的致命伤。

徒有成人之名的青涩少年们所获得的殖民地上，令人有气无力的腐臭挥之不去。要染上这种毒气学会堕落，仅仅一个月便绰绰有余。

在贫民窟中，所谓的自我认同与个体本身的存在意义，他们既没有时间，也没有余力专心重新审视这些东西。

而且，再怎么样不愿意也会发现，要在贫民窟中生存，与其东想西想，随波逐流才是最轻松的选择。

没有人会说这是『逃避』。

随波逐流不是『逃避』，而是活下去的『手段』。在这个无可救药的贫民窟中便是如此。

封闭与不安，绝望与逃避。

只能倾诉这种悲观论的沉重溶化、混杂，成为贫民窟的污垢。

要在那里生存，最基本的准则就是：

『自己闯的祸自己收拾。』

唯有如此而已……Riki是这么认为的。

没有人愿意被鄙视为贫民窟的杂种，但也没人有力气或方法从这里逃脱。这，就是现存于克瑞斯的事实。)

生命的尊严，这种东西的价值，在贫民窟形同假酒。

为他人着想的心意，被弱肉强食的惯例抵消。

尽管如此，若是抛弃硕果仅存的自尊，就真的连人渣都不如了——有着如是的矛盾。

Riki只是想要个回应而已。

『我真的活着！』

——只要这样一个确切的证明。

改造几近古董的空中摩托车，疯狂飙车的原因在此

和伙伴们自甘堕落地混在一起的原因在此。

反常地热衷护卫地盘的原因在此。

在夜晚的米达斯四处狩猎的原因在此。

他认为就这层意义而言，从盯上的目标抢夺卡片与这些活动并没有太大的差别。

一触即发的紧张感以及恰到好处的心跳刺激，从中激射而出的亢奋，与喝下私酿的迷药酒史道特所产生的快感又有所不同，比较类似一种独特的沉醉。

米达斯越夜越火热。

只要能够巧妙汲取这份热气在体内运用自如，视线所到之处，便永远是极乐世界。

相反的，若是在扬动蛊惑之下迷失自己，便只有——地狱。

那一夜，Riki出手无不马到成功。简直就像受到『幸运女神』无尽的宠爱。

到手的卡片塞满了口袋。

即便如此，还是有所——不足。

为什么？

今晚那份饥渴的感觉无论如何就是挥之不去。

没有道理可言。

不是错觉，也不是偏执。

他并没有吃药神游，也不是被米达斯的热气打败。

只是，和平常那种高亢激奋有所不同。总觉得……脑海深处有种奇异的刺痛，令人难以忍受。

或许——这就是原因。

「趁运气还没用光前，走人了吧！」

Riki对Guy的忠告也无心听从。

「再绕一圈……就好。」

「——Riki，不行啦……」

就连Guy也不得不考虑起盛极必衰的可能性。

这一点，Riki自己也明白。

没有掌握好收手时间，必然免不了重伤。

但是……

「这次完了就走。」

若不消解这种郁闷烦躁的心情，懊悔将消化不良地残留下来。

「要是失手怎么办？」

「安啦。我不会出那种纰漏的。

信号还没有转『红』。

所以……应该……

（还不会出问题。）

别人可能会把这种感觉当作盲目的自信。不过，Riki从未在这方面『判断』出错而受重伤。

否则，才离开卡迪安不到两年的小鬼，如何能称霸贫民窟的疯狂区块『HOT CRACK』呢！

Riki把卡片全部塞给不愿他继续冒险的Guy后分手。

当然，Riki并不想因为太贪心而吃苦头。只是现在，占据身体的饥渴胜过一切。

即使现在以大获全胜的姿态收兵，和Guy一起在床上狂欢庆祝，内心蠢动的这股灼热依旧不会冷却。

更胜以往的饥渴——阵阵作痛。

察觉这一点的Riki自我消遣。

因封闭感而充斥的饥渴。

无可排遣的焦躁。

这些，都已经熟悉得令人反胃。然而，为何偏偏今晚却如此无法平息呢？

既然如此，不如干脆一口气让这些感觉冲到最高点。

（就决定……是那家伙了。）

Riki盯上的猎物，一脸就是乡巴佬的样子。可能是映入眼帘的一切都让他感到无比新奇，兴奋泛红的脸庞忙着四处张望。

中了米达斯的毒，高兴得手舞足蹈。也因此，全身上下都是破绽。

（请来偷我吧……就是这种感觉？）

这种对象最好下手了。

Riki立刻将这个大意的念头抛出脑海，配合视野里猎物的脚步，保持不远不近的距离。

一如往常，在脑中以轻快的节奏计算时机。

然后，以从容的步伐走近猎物。

接着，内心升起身体每一寸都已完全熟悉的神秘快感，正准备沉醉其中的那一瞬间――

出其不意地，突然有人从背后环手过来，抓住他的手腕。)

（——！）

Riki当场僵住。

是谁？

怎么回事？

视野因不明恐慌瞬间一片茫然。

难道、难道……

（搞…砸了……？）

接着，宛如要让至今仍未体验的现实恐惧成为真实般，突然——

「这种行为，实在不怎么令人欣赏。」

一个冷淡而柔韧的声音刺入他的脑海。

（……！）

不自觉咽下的一口气哽在喉咙，Riki感觉全身的汗毛都竖起来了。

完了。

——失手了。

——搞砸了。

这些话释放着剧毒，让眼底灼热得一片鲜红。

全身上下的每根筋都绷住了，动弹不得。

——一动也不动。

连舌尖都冷得麻痹，嘴唇颤抖不止。

——停不下来。

只有异常快速的心脏跳动如咒语般镇住Riki。紧紧箝住右手腕的手指力道强劲，宛如左右Riki命运的唯一枷锁。

（……可恶……）.

Riki紧紧咬牙。

糟了。

……现在不是惊慌的时候。

不用想也知道接下来事情会怎么发展，Riki的太阳穴无法不意识到阵阵刺痛。

（……该、怎么办？）

将视线落在脚下，盯着自己的鞋尖猛看，Riki硬是把自己几乎快跳出胸腔的心压下，拼命集中破碎的思考能力。

要装死装到底吗？

幸好……该这么说吗？他还没有把卡片偷到手。

既然这样，还有转圜的余地。

虽然无法凭蛮力甩开被抓住的手腕，不过再这样下去，什么都不做便放弃，立刻会被打进地狱。

所以，Riki拼命动脑。接下来——该做什么、该怎么做才好。

有人在Riki头顶上说话了。

「喂！怎么了？你在干吗？不快点会迟到的。」

那是另一个不同的声音。

「这家伙是什么东西？」

声音显然极为讶异。声音的主人没征求任何同意，便伸手在低着头的Riki左耳上随意翻弄，

「没有PAM。……是杂种吧？」

以鄙夷的口气丢下这句话。

（是米达斯的……自卫队吗？」

Riki已经咬紧的牙咬得更紧了。

在米达斯，所有市民的耳朵上都植入一种代替身份证的生物晶片，约五公分大小，称为『Personal Access Memory』（PAM，身份识别晶片）。

男性植于左耳，女性植于右耳。

这种识别证的颜色依年份不同，用来统一管理市民。里面详细记载了每个人的资料，不但有身体特征，连DNA也包括在内。

同时，这显然也是限制行动的枷锁，米达斯的市民无法在各区域间自由来去，原则上也禁止涉足规定的生活圈以外的地区。

换句话说，这种名为『赛因』的严格身份制度，是一种无形的牢笼，拘禁了米达斯的市民。

万一，未经许可……或者不惜犯规企图逃往『外面』，无需特地劳动警察大驾，便会被『PAM』所安装的病毒闷死。

或许，这是从过去『克瑞斯事件』所得到的教训，但反之，也造成了今日这个不合理的现状。

拥有『PAM』作为身份证明的米达斯市民，行动因此严格受限。而与之形成对比的，则是Riki这些被视为杂种者却拥有任意挥霍的自由，能够在米达斯来去自如。这实在是奇妙而讽刺的矛盾。

照理，身上没有『PAM』应该会被视为外来观光客——这才是一般常识，只是，在连衣着也被当作『金钱』与『炫耀』手段的米达斯，任谁用再宽容的眼光来看，Riki也不像边境的纨绔子弟。

更何况，对贫民窟的杂种而言，米达斯的自卫队简直形同天敌。米达斯的一般市民对杂种存有严重偏见，甚至比DM更不好招惹。

警察的手法再残暴，只要不惹麻烦，这些米达斯的公仆并不会出面干预。但自卫队就不同了。

『一举清除寄生在米达斯的害虫！』

这种偏执的口号是自卫队的暗号。他们对俗称『杂种狩猎』的肃清活动燃起异样的执着。

杂种身份一旦暴露，光是走在路上就会不由分说被拉进暗巷里狠狠修理一顿。

当然，贫民窟的人也不会默默承受这种蛮横举动。他们以『加倍奉还』为宗旨，引发严重流血事件后逃回克瑞斯是家常便饭。

无论是自卫队还是警察，都不会越过区域边界穷追不舍。

唯一的原因，自然是米达斯市民受到『PAM』这个无形锁链所束缚。但克瑞斯的人们总是以讽刺和自嘲的语气表示不屑：

那些人哪，以为踏进克瑞斯一步就会中贫民窟的毒，连骨头都会烂掉。」

无论事实为何，米达斯市民看待自己的眼光有多厌恶与轻蔑，在这一刻，现实昭然立见。

话说回来，不管是自卫队还是DM，目前Riki的处境都一样恶劣。

「不好意思，你先走吧。」

「我是无所谓……」

「我马上就好。」

「你可别乱捡一些来路不明的东西。」

「我没那么无聊。」

「那就好……」

掠过头顶的交谈，充满无比的傲慢。

当下，一股强烈的反感让眼底感到刺痛，Riki甚至忘了自己的处境。忍不住猛地扬起视线。

视线前方竟是一个金发如波浪般流泻的美男子。

（难…道是——BLONDY……？）.

连话也说不出来，Riki咕嘟咽下一口气。

他竟意外与『金发』——塔那古拉顶尖精英中地位最高者——如此近距离地接触。

——脑海里既非『怎么会是金发？』

也不是——

『为什么？……怎么会在这里？』的疑问。

Riki无法理解此刻远远超乎他想像能力的状况，只是茫然呆站原地。

然而，惯于睥睨四方而迫力十足的金发美男子，却完全无视Riki的满脸惊愕-－不，并非无视，而是以贫民窟的杂种会脏污眼睛似的神情，瞪了Riki一眼便说：

「那么，我先走了。」

就这样，很干脆地转身离去。

Riki眼睛眨也没眨地目送他，直到那身影消失在人潮中。

然后，深深吐出屏住的气息——他这才知道，自己处在脑后那尖锐视线的正中央。

岂止是无可奈何。

情况之恶劣简直比最凄惨的深渊还要无以复加。

那名『金发』随意交谈的另一名男子，从背后抓住自己的人物。

（他果然也是？）

这时，Riki才慢慢抬起视线。

（………）

从高过自己一个头——不，还要更高的高度俯视自己的那张脸孔，比起刚才那位美男子有过之而无不及。不用说，也是一个超级美形。

过度的美，竟会唤醒本能的畏惧吗？没有丝毫瑕疵的美貌，除了『超绝』别无其他合适的形容，也因此令人感到一阵寒意。

华美的金发，是最高权力的象征，端丽的容颜摄人心魄。

从那种美所酝酿出的气质，若将之形容为傲慢甚至是一种亵渎。这样一个美神，就在这里。

他就是Iason?Mink。

「别再玩这种把戏了……」与紧紧扣住Riki手腕的手指相反，他的口吻极话里虽然充满说教意味，但那显然冷漠至极的声音，却直接刺激Riki的自卑。

「不要你管！」

才说完，围观人群同声响起夹杂惊愕的批评与嘲笑。

「那白痴是哪根筋不对啊！」

「连塔那古拉的BLONDY都不知道，他是哪来的乡下人？」

「竟敢向高贵的BLONDY出言不逊，这小鬼真是不要命了。」

无视旁人的七嘴八舌，Riki将内心逐渐升起的情绪投射在视线中，以恶狠狠的态度抬头瞪视Iason。

「你有空说教放屁，不如赶快叫警察。」

刻意压低的声音，一听即知充满厌恶与叛逆。

对任何事都不为所动的『金发』，那双蓝眼瞬间……似乎微微眯了一下。

是出于杂种不知奉承为何物的个性？

或者，是身为『拜森』头目无法让步的骨气？

贫民窟的杂种除了自己一条命，没有什么好失去的。

明知对方不是那种能够以机巧敷衍的人，Riki还是一瞬也不瞬地望着他。

不管对方是『哪里』的『什么人』，只要输了气势低下眼睛，就会成为弱点。

在贫民窟中，连这种枝微末节的小事都可能成为致命伤。

即使这里是与那种激烈抗争无缘的米达斯，染上的恶习仍然难以摆脱。

就算对方是塔那古拉的『金发』，也不想让自己蒙受跪地求饶的奇耻大辱。

别人或许会视此为一文不值的自尊。

但是，被谁嘲笑都无所谓。

那就是Riki自身无法让步的矜持，毫无矫饰与虚伪。

然而，Iason并没有对Riki愚蠢的张牙舞爪加以羞辱，也没有对他胆敢向『金发』叫战的有勇无谋加以讽刺，只是毫无表情地丢下一句话：

「小心点，没有下次了。」

便干脆地转身。

——那一瞬间，宛如吃了出其不意的一击。

「咦——？」

除了这个宇，Riki说不出别的话。

简直没把人看在眼里——那种冷淡，不久就激起疯狂的怒火。

他张口结舌凝视着Iason的背影。和目送刚才那个『金发』时不同，一种难以言喻的屈辱和莫名饥渴让他的喉咙有如火烧。

如果这时——

他在冰样寒冷的气氛中默默目送Iason离去，接下来的一切都不会发生。发生过的事情也能一笔勾销。

无论理由为何，对Riki而言，这应该是如同奇迹股的幸运。

至高无上的『金发』竟然会放他一马。

既然如此，趁他还没改变心意立刻转身离开，或许才是最聪明的选择。

但Riki却没有这么做。

不——他无法这么做。

Iason耀眼的金发尚未从视野完全消失，他踏出了那一步。仿佛背后有什么无法违逆的力量强压着他。

Riki并不知道。

他一心只怕跟丢了Iason的背影，愤然在后追赶。

完全没有发现，他所踏出的脚步，已陷入了渴望与挫折、陶醉与屈辱合一的禁闭迷宫，成为『命运的第一步』。

Riki快步追赶Iason。

他用力咬紧嘴唇，灼热的视线专心致志地看着前方。

（怎么能欠塔那古拉的精英人情！）

脑子完全被这个想法占据。

出了要命的纰漏却没被交给警察，为这样的幸运感激不已，心里暗自松一口气——这种念头完全不存在。

高居塔那古拉统治顶点的『金发』，对贫民窟的杂种施舍『无偿的善意』，即便是一时兴起，这玩笑的性质也太恶劣了。

太过可疑的举止叫人想笑也笑不出来。不知为何，嘴唇只是一个劲儿抽搐、痉挛。

『自己闯的祸自己收拾』。

在自甘堕落到极点的贫民窟中，这是Riki唯一的坚持。

突然被施舍意料之外的『好意』。在贫民窟这个太过忠实弱肉强食法则的变形世界里，是无法照单全收的。

不……

说得更明白一点，早在『卡迪安』那个变态的囹圄中，Riki便知道何谓自尊。

那是自己唯一仅有、无法让步的东西。

（这里头……绝对有问题！）

『怎么会？』『为什么？』要如此坚持呢？

这一点，想必Riki自己也不明白。

Riki还太年轻，自尊心强得出奇，不懂得默默吞下被冷淡对待的屈辱。

并且，对于塔那古拉的『金发』也太过无知。

现在即将采取的行动，日后会带来多少悔恨——这些，完全不存于Riki气昏的脑袋中。

视线牢牢紧盯住金色的光辉。

那头金发，正是Riki无法想像的『权力』象征，也因此，追赶Iason比预期中简单许多。

Iason所经之处，人潮必定整齐划一切割开来。众人目光都集中在他的美貌上。

刹那间－-停下脚步，如痴如醉地频频回首。

然后——

明白那便是鼎鼎大名的『塔那古拉BLONDY』，更为Iason所散发的威严与气质压倒，不敢喘一口大气。

直逼美神般……强烈的存在感，使人人拜伏在地。

在众人环视下，Riki喘着气，毫不犹豫地抓住他的手。

「喂！站住！」

立刻，理所当然般，响起阵阵嫉妒与谴责声。

「那小鬼想干吗？」

「……他是谁啊？」

「竟然用那种不客气的口气跟BLONDY说话，那家伙——是何方神圣

Iason对周围的喧嚣不为所动，也没有对无礼地开口叫住他的Riki有任何责难。

『什么事？』

以视线如此无言询问的冷峻处，果然与众不同。

即使如此，Riki仍无所畏惧地穷追不舍，开门见山地问：

「你为什么要放过我？」

「只是一时兴起。」

Iason冷冰冰的口气依然没有任何改变。

这让Riki极其火大，露骨地皱起眉头。

比起公然的侮蔑，廉价的同情更令人作呕。

也难怪Riki如此了。

像贫民窟杂种这类不受任何控制的化外之民，这样的反应可说是条件反射。

「我讨厌欠别人人情。尤其是你这种伟大的精英分子。」

「哦……你的兴趣是专门挑剔别人的好意吗？」「这个…混蛋！」

Riki咬紧牙根，吞下差点脱口而出的怒吼，瞪着Iason。

『你过来一下。』

——傲慢地以下巴指指方向。

『NO』或『YES』——

Iason并没有回答。

但是，当Riki怄气似的迈出脚步，Iason竟默默地与他并肩同行。

半负气所做出的邀约，塔那古拉的精英竟然回应了

（——这是真的吗？）

明明是自己傲慢地挑衅，Riki却仿佛这时才明白发生了什么事。他别住声音，脸部肌肉有些僵了。

难不成……

难不成自己做了什么……要不得的事？

就这样，两人之间的对话，便到此为止。

[有如夜晚盛开的花朵，这两人怎么看都是一对奇异的组合。

一个是拥有惊人美貌的『金发』，连矫健的步伐都释放出非比寻常的气质与威严；一个是一脸桀骜不驯的贫民窟杂种，浑身散发郁愤气氛，态度高傲。

更不必提两者体格上的截然差异，任谁来看都一目了然。对这身份差距过于悬殊的情景，众人无不惊异得睁大双眼。

惊讶得发不出声音，只是——一味凝视。

这究竟，是什么闹剧？

——心中质疑。

与名副其实的『金发』并肩同行的，除了『金发』阶级外，换上任何美女都无法抹灭那份不协调。

这并不是单纯的讽刺，也不是不成文的共识。

终极的『美』，完美的『知性』，以及绝对的『权力』。

同时也是对于君临金字塔顶端的塔那古拉『金发』的畏惧与艳羡的证明。

然而——

乍看之下差距甚大的两人，竟并肩同行。这已经超越视觉上的暴力，反而叫人感到一股不可思议，不平衡的吸引力。

这种组合酝酿出的，是冰块金光灿然的冷酷，与洪流漆黑的热度。

以及，位于原本绝对不会交会的界线之间，仅有的一丝共鸣……

在环游不夜城寻欢作乐的人群当中，他们两人仿佛是唯一的异端。

离开主要街道的喧嚣，来到后街。

仅是如此，便多了一份黑暗。蕴含热气吹来的风，增加了少许混浊

相对地，路上行人——也少了一半。

再往小巷里去，大楼纵横交错所形成的谷底之中，黑暗越显深沉。

Riki以熟悉的脚步穿越其中，平稳地走着。

这一路上，连一次……Riki连一次都没有回头看Iason。

是确信他紧跟在后吗——并非如此。

真要说的话，其实是默默跟在背后的Iason心意难测，以致Riki失去了平常的冷静，不知如何是好。

（……怎么办？）

只有这句话，不断地在脑海中阵阵翻腾。

总不能身后跟着一个BLONDY招摇过市，漫无目的在米达斯到处晃。

话虽如此，之前说了那种话，也不能随便找个理由搪塞，走人了事。

自己到底想做些什么？

——不知道。

（…可恶……）

一想到这点，紧紧咬住的齿缝便不由得恨恨啐了一声。

Riki对自己的心情完全束手无策，但仍设法从一片混乱的脑筋绞出一点脑汁。

（还是只有……那里了。）

挤出一个答案。

一旦打定主意豁出去，Riki的脚步更没有丝毫犹豫。

从后街更深入小巷，BAR『米诺斯』……。

霓虹灯在深沉的黑暗中发光。Riki在这里停下脚步，瞪着一扇平平无奇、感觉有点肮脏的门前。

背后的Iason依然默默无言。

然而，光是那气息所释放出的存在感，便已是一种恼人的干扰，似乎在说着：

『……然后呢？你想要怎么样？』

所以Riki心想：

（再犹豫下去也不是办法。管他呢，船到桥头自然直！）

猛地推开那扇门。

里面相当暗。是眼睛尚未适应前，会让人不安却步的那种暗。

正面有三个地方点着昏暗的灯，犹如悬浮在黑暗中一般。

中央是绿，左右各是红与黄。

这时，Riki才不由分说地抓住Iason的手，以试探的脚步直直往绿灯前进。

来到近前凝目细看，原来绿色灯是那扇门的门把。

Riki握住门把，缓缓向左转。

——喀嚓！

声音虽小但的确有所反应，和传闻一模一样。

当初听到这『传闻』时，只当稀松平常听过就算。既然周遭如此热衷讨论，也没必要泼别人冷水，Riki只是随便附和一下，毫无兴趣且漠不关心。只是没想到……自己竟会踏进这个传闻之地，直到前一秒钟为止，Riki连想都没想过。

放开抓住的手。门仿佛在邀请两人般，无声无响地向内侧滑开

门扉之后，仍是一片黑暗。两人以相同的脚步踏进房内。

——一进去，门便自动关闭锁上。

随即，脚边浮现淡淡的白色光线，有如催促两人般忽明忽暗地闪烁。

随着光线往前，又是一扇门。

（搞什么……还没完啊！）

Riki不耐烦地啐了一声。

然而，那究竟算不算是一扇门呢……不仅没有门把，连开关缝隙都没有，乍看之下，有如一道冰冷的墙。

当下，Riki感到不知所措。

（……喂！到底要我怎么样？）

仿佛回答Riki的质问，视野霎时开阔起来。

（这…！）

并非因为门一声不响就打开，而是刚才以为是『墙』的地方突然消失了。

就连Riki也惊讶得发不出声音。

鲜明的深红色出其不意却又大剌剌地闯进视野之中，甚至令人产生室内洒满鲜血的错觉。说来丢脸，但Riki不由得喉头紧缩僵在当场。

但是——随着眼睛逐渐习惯，便知道那并非一片血海，而是厚实的正红色丝绒。Riki这才咽下一口唾沫。

可、恶……竟然吓人……）

有如要将这种难堪一脚踩碎，Riki踩着更大的步伐用力走进去，以瞪人般的锐利视线将四周扫视一遍。

这个房间，除了一盏复古豪华的水晶吊灯之外，什么都没有。

说是低调，也未免低调得太冷清，令人感到一股莫名的不适。

就在此时——

水晶吊灯忽然开始旋转。随着轻柔的乐音，毫无转动声响地轻盈旋转……。

每当十二根支架前端的水晶串优雅晃动，颜色便产生微妙的变化。正当Riki入神地看着妖艳得令人赞叹的色彩，乐音顿时消失得无影无踪。

与此同时，水晶吊灯也静止下来。

——而这次，有一根支架朝着墙的方向缓缓延伸。

蓝色镭射光有如飞吻般由支架前端射出，墙壁立刻像切除般消失一大块。

（这到底……是怎么搞的……）

里面是一条可容两个大人并肩而行的通道。通道两侧，相同的门一字排开。

只是，其中几道门似乎正在『使用中』。复古式的吊灯并未点亮。

Riki推开红色灯光摇曳的门，以催促的眼神看了Iason一眼。

照理说，Iason应该万万没有想到会被带到这种莫名其妙的地方，但他却连眉头都没皱一下。扑克脸没有表情到让人生厌，Riki的视线在不满情绪下更尖锐了。

Riki曾听说塔那古拉的精英除了脑部之外，均是完美的人造体。看着他从头到尾不带感情的冷峻美貌，不由得猜想：

（这家伙该不会连脑浆都是机械做的吧！）

表面上，『米诺斯』挂的是酒吧招牌，实则是妓院。

由于店开在迷宫般的小巷里，生客一时兴起突然上门并不可能。

很可能也没记载在米达斯的官方观光地图上。这里是那种内行人才知道——亦即只收熟客的妓院。

位于黑暗中的入口，分别是：

『妓院』（红灯区）、『男妓院』（黄灯区）、『宾馆』（绿灯区）

共有三种，从进门到离开，完全无需跟他人打照面。

费用只收现金，不接受卡片。房门自动锁上便开始计时，采取先使用后付费制。

Riki之所以选择这里，原因无他。听说只要乖乖付钱，这里是唯一一个不挑客人的地方——即便贫民窟的杂种也照单全收。

在贫民窟，同性之间——亦即男性之间的性是常识，能够和正常『异性』女子上床的幸运，绝对不可能凭空而降。

在克瑞斯，能够生小孩的女性是唯一的贵种。

不过，纵使在女性人口比率不到一成的贫民窟，男人也不会因为变性为『女人』而被视为珍宝。

假的终究是假的。

无法与常人比肩的半调子——一无例外地遭人如此轻视。

就某种意义而言，贫民窟是最原始的『弱肉强食』世界。

要在这里活下去，需要的不是端丽的外貌、虚假的人望，也不是伪善的温柔。更不是强加于人的正义感。

唯一需要的，是具备能在众人面前夸耀的男性『力量』。

只要具有令他人臣服的『器量』，即使在体格、性向嗜好，甚至——人性方面有些缺憾，都不足以影响男人的面子

体格的不足只需『灵活的头脑』便足以弥补，而性向纯粹是个人的问题。

当然，『力量』与『智慧』两者皆无的人，无论愿意与否，都会受到其他人的压榨。为此叫弱也没有人会同情。

话虽如此，在现实之中，强暴、轮奸等与性相关的问题是家常便饭。遭到残酷的凌辱，最后被割掉睾丸和阴茎之事也不足为奇。

自己的身体靠自己来保护。这是贫民窟的铁则。

d在一个只有男性的变形社会里，失去『雄性』象征的阴茎，代表这个人作为正常『男人』的价值已被剥夺，成为一个异数。

也因此，没有任何人会自愿成为边缘人，去当『假女人』。

然而在米诺斯，只要付得起，就能够在有限时间里与『真正的女人』享受鱼水之欢。

对贫民窟的杂种而言，这段美梦般的时光真有如置身唯一的天堂，同时，也是一个满足倒错而昏庸的欲望的乐园。因为在那里，能够以『金钱』让蔑视自己为『杂种』的米达斯市民屈服。

除此之外，据说米诺斯不挑客人的卖春者，美形程度远胜其他妓院的男女。

有一则未经证实的传闻说，这些人都是落魄的宠物。

一般大众『口耳相传』的低调人气名店，其秘密或许就在于此。

只不过，对Riki而言，他并没有亲眼一探究竟的欲望或兴趣。

若非今晚以这种形式……发生这种意料之外的事，恐怕也不会想要推开『米诺斯』的门。

他并不想花钱和谁发生关系。

并不是他缺乏性欲。包含性在内，基本上除了『伴侣』Guy，Riki对其他人都毫不关心。即使成为『拜森』的头目，这一点也没有改变。

在卡迪安遇到Guy以前，在Riki唯一相信的『世界』毁灭之前，他也曾有过想保护的人，也曾有过不想失去的东西，但是现在都没有了。

所以老实说，现在事情为什么会变成这样……Riki自己也不明白。

体内沸腾的情感无法扼抑，自己控制不了自己。打离开卡迪安以来，这还是头一遭。

而且，对象竟然是塔那古拉的『金发』。

简直是个令人发噱却又嘴唇痉挛笑不出来的黑色笑话。

即使进了房间，两人还是默默无言。

深深坐进沙发的Iason，背靠着椅背，一双长腿显得有些无处可放，观察着浅浅坐在床缘的Riki的动静。

在这种高高在上的沉默煎熬下，Riki坐立难安地舔了舔嘴唇。

就这样，没有任何进展地过了十分钟。

这已经是Riki忍耐的极限了。

他大剌剌地脱掉衣服，钻到床上。

然而，Iason只是以毫不客气的视线冷冷望过来，眉毛动也不动一下。

Riki终于按捺不住，粗声说：

「喂!你到底想闷不吭声到什么时候!都已经来到这里了，还摆什么架子?赶快做一做吧!」

结果，Iason面不改色地说：

「你平常想偷的没偷成，就这样伺候男人来赚钱吗?」

冷酷的声音低沉而洪亮，话里显然带着嘲笑意味。

「很不巧，我既没有醉得不省人事，也没有闲到特地去找一个贫民窟的杂种来泄欲。硬要我收这种一点都不想要的封口费，已经不能说是无奈，根本就是麻烦。」

Riki整张脸唰地一下变红。

不但自尊被人踩在脚下，还被吐口水，Riki嘴唇不由自主地颤抖起来。

「或者，你是……居心不良?俗话说，天下没有白吃的午餐哪。」

听到这种不堪的话，这次Riki变得面无血色。

居心不良……?

（谁居心不良?不是我，是你吧?）

金发」因「一时兴起」救了贫民窟的杂种——这才叫Riki难以置信。

——不。

一想到心里有着不明所以的沉郁而焦躁不安的只有自己，就觉得气愤难平。

但在如此难堪的挫败之下，胆子反而大了起来。

如果要害怕「金发」的光环与威严，只是乖乖俯首听话，一开始就不会把他带到这种地方来了。

只是……

Riki并不明白「金发」被称为塔那古拉「最高权力者」的真正意义，只知道他们是「特权阶级」的统治者——他的认知只有这种程度。就某种意义而言，他真的只是个初生之犊不畏虎的「小鬼」而已。

「既然没有那个意思，干吗乖乖跟过来!难不成你想跟贫民窟的杂种面对面，促膝长谈吗?来吧!我说过了，我讨厌欠别人人情。」

能够对Iason发出这种有勇无谋的挑衅，实在是……

游乐区的警卫中心是多么可怕的地方……像你这种伟大人物，一定怎样都想像不到。在那里，我们跟垃圾没两样。万一出差错被抓，打到脸变形根本不稀奇。最后的下场就是被轮奸到体无完肤，丢到垃圾堆去。

凡是贫民窟的人都知道，这并非仅是『传言』，也不是被夸大的『告诫』。

没有米达斯的ID。

光是缺少这一项就不被当人看待的现实，是一个不可动摇的既定事实

「那种事情我看多了。所以我才会说『悉听尊便』。『凡事高人一等』不是塔那古拉的精英大人的金字招牌吗?」

Riki故意句句夹带恶意的讽刺，轻声笑了。

「听说流落到米达斯的宠物，无论男女都一样淫乱，只要看到人，马上就……把裤子脱下来。」

同时也听说这些宠物最后的下场，就是像米达斯那种不入流的妓院。

「不过，如果你只享用过那种高档货，没办法应付低级的杂种，那就另当别论啰?」

说完这些刻意挑衅的话，Riki用右脚踢开了毯子。

「没关系啊，看你要夹着尾巴逃走还是怎么样……。反正没人看见。」

这已经是傲慢，而不是出言不逊了。

和拜倒在权力之下卑躬屈膝的逊狗相比，身为粗暴野猫的自尊心之强，已超越霸气，成为一种独特而强烈的魅力。甚至，让对一切部无动于衷的『金发』在内心默默吐出一句：

（哦……这家伙还真是活跳跳的。）

「换句话说……如果要向不顺眼的家伙欠下人情，你宁愿用身体来还。你是……这个意思吧?」

「这样彼此才不会夹缠不清，两不相欠吧?」

Riki扬起嘴角，装出得意的笑。

「如果这是贫民窟的做法，那也罢。既然这样……我就陪你玩玩吧!」

面对Riki显而易见的挑衅，Iason既未改变语调，也没有皱一下眉头，只是淡淡地回答。

「——别忘了，悉听尊便……这可是你说的。」

甚至连最后吐出这句话时也一样。

Riki完全料错。完全没注意到他话里的深意

甚至不知道自己只是个无知的孩子，一个只知道封闭贫民窟腐臭的孩子。

（哼!谁会被你这种威胁吓到啊!）

Riki瞪着Iason。

是真? 是假?

有艾摩伊行星『圣都』之称的『塔那古拉』的精英，究竟过着什么样的生活?身为贫民窟的居民，Riki无从确认那些『传闻』。

但就Riki所知，塔那古拉的精英之所以豢养『活生生的人类』作为宠物，是为了向他人夸耀自己的阶级地位，算是饰品的一种。他们并非亲身和宠物寻欢作乐，而是喜欢看宠物之间滥交。

据说，流落到米达斯妓院的宠物不分性别，每个都淫乱无比，便是当时使用的催情药造成慢性药物中毒的结果。

当然，精英的宠物为什么会流落到米达斯来……?Riki无法想像，更毫不关心。

反正，真正人类的生理机能和感情有多复杂，人造体的精英是不会懂的。

Riki这么认为。

——不，或许Iason语带嘲笑所说的『硬塞给别人的封口费』，部分原因出于自己对人造体的纯粹好奇，所以才想用身体偿付。

将人类智能发展至极限所开发出来的脑细胞，加上足以匹配这些条件，不老不死而充满魅力的躯体。人人带着钦羡与畏惧称BLONDY为『美神』，他们身上也有性生化机器人所具备的功能吗……?

事实上，把Iason带进米诺斯虽是情势所逼，但在大肆挑衅之后，Riki内心还是半信半疑。

就某种意义而言，理应身为美食家的『金发』，究竟能或不能抱贫民窟的杂种呢?

被抱了之后随便应付了事——这种事Riki连想都没想过。

既然走到这个地步，无论结果如何，都不能再回头了。

Riki已经处于不是你死就是我活的备战状态。

而Iason却以从容优雅的步伐走近这样的Riki身边。

「还真高雅啊!要是你对脱光没自信，我把灯光调暗一点吧?」

客套的废话就免了——Riki的毒舌带着这样的言外之意。

「首先——让我鉴定一下吧?看看你是不是有让塔那古拉的『金发』抱的价值。」

这个王八蛋!都什么时候了，还给我装模作样!）

Riki在心里恶毒地谗骂。不过，他还是照着Iason的要求离开床铺，背对墙，毫不吝惜地露出全裸的身体。

仍处于成长期的身体稍嫌纤瘦却没有赘肉，漂亮的肌肉形成柔韧有弹性的裸体。

当然，这些评语是建立在一个前提之下——就一个没受过任何教养和修饰的贫民窟野孩子而言。至于是否符合Iason看惯极品宠物的审美眼光，这又是另一回事了。

冰冷的视线沿着Riki赤裸的肌肤一路扫视。

那并非纠缠不清而令人厌恶的眼神，却也不带令人下部发胀疼痛的热度。

或许是因为如此吧!Riki并不觉得被视奸，反而像有把薄刀贴着腰腹滑动。

冰冷——坚硬，光滑。

极度——锋利，令人害怕。

一这么想，浑身毛孔似乎就吓得紧缩。

「——怎么样?及格了吗?」

Riki的口气还是一样不客气。而且，语调极尽挑衅。

比例很好。要进『蒂亚丝』的男妓院绰绰有余。当然，如果你不开口的话。」

塔那古拉的『金发』为何知道那种地方是个谜，但Riki并没有留意。「哈!彼此彼此。如果你闭上那张尖酸刻薄的嘴，连『路斯卡』俱乐部的头号红牌都比不上。只不过，在那里重要的不是有气质的脸蛋，而是那话儿的大小和硬度……而且比的是能够在不泄的状况下，让客人爽几次的技巧和持久力。」

「你倒是挺清楚的嘛。」

「要是不听听这种没营养的闲话，在贫民窟这种地方，简直无聊到快吐血……」

Riki一反常态变得饶舌，仿佛试图反抗从远远高处投射而下的冰冷视线。面对Iason那绝对从容的冷酷声音，Riki毫不畏惧鼓足了劲，摆出架子。

只是，Riki这种强势的表态，有时会不由自主地中断。

Iason的手指似乎在说，是否值得『金发』一亲芳泽，『看一看、摸一摸，仔细检验是理所当然的』。

Iason蠢动的手指，弹指间便勾起Riki的官能反应。

刚才连一丝一毫都感觉不到，现在却千真万确的——血的疼痛。

Riki有点狼狈。

那并不是对身体有所反应感到羞耻。

在这方面他没有那么青涩。而且，在这种情况下面对一个『金发』，他既没有装清纯的意思，也不想修补自己的形象。

如果真要解释的话——

（这怎么可能!）

或许是出于这种内心的动摇。

Riki知道让全身血液沸腾的愉悦之源在哪里。

是否和一般人一样——他不知道。但是相对伴侣Guy之间的床笫生活他从未感到不满，也不觉得发出声音追求快感有什么好羞耻，反而认为是件好事。

而这个快感的秘处，Iason却冷冷地以一根手指若无其事揭开，而且还戴着丝质触感的手套。

一开始，Riki怒不可遏——

（竟敢瞧不起人!把贫民窟的杂种当细菌看待!）

但随着Iason手指缓缓爬过肌肤，Riki渐渐连骂人的余力都没了。

那种、难以言喻的——心焦。

但是——

（不对……）

哪里不对?)

（不是……那样!）

——什么不是那样?

连紧紧咬住嘴唇在内心低语的Riki自己，也不知道哪里不对劲。片刻间——他迷惘了。

乳头被指腹轻柔逗弄，Riki不由得屏住呼吸。

隐隐作痛的……刺激，令人不知如何是好。

透过手套的指腹逗弄得人心跳加速，异于往常的感触叫人不知所措，在奇异的挑逗之下，乳头硬挺了起来。

就在这时——

Iason另一只手绕经背后，抚摸过紧实的臀部，直接滑到大腿内侧。

无法形容的感触，瞬间让Riki的下肢抽搐了一下。

好像在嘲笑他半下意识的闪躲，Iason突然箍住Riki，把他的身体压在墙上，然后提起一只膝盖顶开Riki双腿。从静，到动。

霎时，无机质意味的检验突然变得有血有肉。出乎意料的——大转变。

Riki压住声音，不让自己做出任何表情，不让眼里流露惊愕——那份惊愕并非来自突然被推抵墙面所感到的冰凉，而是手被压在背后动弹不得所致。

然而下一刻，全身又感觉到另一阵僵直。

Iason的膝头和被分开的大腿紧密贴合，缓缓蠢动，有如在确认那对裸露果实的成熟度。不上不下的快感，让Riki明白这是更大的刺激。

仿佛讨厌单方面被挑逗刺激而设法应付般，Riki悬起了腰。

然而，当他发觉与Iason的紧密接合，像刻意要让自己意识般步步逼近时，他已经跨在Iason单膝上，被稳稳固定在墙上了。

本来被压在身后无法动弹的手，现在已经被箍在头顶。而且对方仅仅用五指，只手便抓得他动也不能动

实在太难看了，简直连言语都无法形容。

面对自己意料之外的窝囊，Riki不由得咬住嘴唇。

Iason冷冷俯视着Riki，优雅的一举一动就像揪住Riki的心跳般。他以指尖捏住尖挺的左乳头。

透过凉滑表布传来的触感，不知为何竟像烧炙般灼热。

不是错觉，也不是幻觉。

在捏住的乳头上，Iason竖起指甲……抚弄。

于是，Riki的大腿内侧开始震颤。

缓缓地……吊人胃口似的玩弄折磨，压住尖端处划圆。

光是这样，心脏便猛烈鼓动得难以呼吸。

左胸上刻划的淫靡节奏，也像揪心般的爱抚……无意停止。

而当闲置一旁的右乳头也像穿了芯般硬挺时，Riki忍不住发出声音。

「…呜…呜呜……」

两个乳头，甚至连脑袋中心——都阵阵作痛。

就这样，快感的波涛不断往内部扩张，毫不留情地热烫了腰骨，终于让Riki逼紧喉咙。

（…哈…啊啊啊……!）

Riki死命吞下不成声的呻吟。只不过乳头被逗弄而已，就刺激到几乎快射精，这样的自己令他难以置信。

止无可止、忍无可忍的——欢悦浪潮。

火热的狂涛下断上涌，Riki扭动着背。

雄性象征坚硬地朝天竖起，前端蜜口则因先流出的大量爱液而湿润。

（…呜…呜呜呜呜!）

那一瞬间——

「……呜呜!」

随着压抑不住的喘息，一口气爆发。闭上的眼睛仿佛看到愉悦的火花四处飞溅。

然而，这却是Riki前所未有的苦涩屈辱的证明。

到现在仍不得自由的手抽搐颤抖，站不稳的双腿不听使唤地伸着。

但是，被Iason只手定在墙上的Riki，甚至无法就此瘫绝。那是一种炽热的屈辱感。

Riki紧紧咬牙。

狂乱的心跳，紧绷的气力，会静静地……褪去。

唯有满嘴的苦汁无可处置。

仿佛要对Riki龟裂的自尊加以更无情的鞭笞，Iason随口一句：

才这样就达到高潮，真是太不象话了。

无可辩解的事实摆在眼前——真是莫大的耻辱。

Riki深深低头，思绪如沸的他无话可回。

沸腾的血液滚烫，让耻辱更盛大、更炽热，紧紧咬住的嘴现在也只有泛白发抖的份。

「放开……我的手。」

但是，Iason箍住手腕的手指依然没有松开。不仅如此——

「怎么?你该不会以为这样就了事了吧?」

从头顶上落下来的低语，冷酷地点明了现实。

「我、不是不够看吗?」

Riki这才知道，有些话连负气时说出来都令人痛苦。

一把抓住Riki的黑发抬起他的头，Iason定定看着他的黑色双眸说道：

「把别人不想要的封口费硬塞给别人的，是你。既然如此，当然要你做些相当于封口费的事啊?」

无情的宣告仿佛主张着他应有的权利。

你……要我怎么样!要我像后宫一样用嘴上功夫为你服务吗?贫民窟的杂种才没那种技巧!」

就算没有那种技巧，你的敏感度看来不错。好久没有这样了，让你痛快地哭出来也不错。」

「哈!这么有自信，真是讽刺。」

明知这种话无法影响Iason分毫，Riki仍旧赌气地恶言相向。只因他已亲身体验到，Iason平淡的话语并非开玩笑，也没有夸大其词。

不，当言出必行到如此不通人情的地步，已然超越讽刺，令人感到毛骨悚然了，

那时候，Riki开始万分后悔，不该对Iason挑衅。

另一方面——

「我是说，要把贫民窟的杂种拿来当塔那古拉的宠物对待。这样……你有什么不满吗?」

以这种妄自尊大的口吻说话，听来不像挖苦反而恰如其分，这种人Riki从未见过。

只不过，这点在另一个意义上，反而狠狠刺激了Riki的自卑。

「——既然这样，那你至少该把衣服脱掉!」

和全身赤裸又被迫狼狈射精的Riki比起来，Iason到现在连手套都还没脱。

一听到这句话，Iason露出一丝嘲讽的笑容。

「要调教一个又笨又粗野的杂种，何必特地脱掉衣服?」

仿佛像最后又挨了对手致命的一记，Riki咕嘟一声咽口气。

「你可别搞错了，杂种。这是你硬塞给我的封口费，所以，你只要照我的命令叫就是了。就这样，其他什么都不用。」

Iason惊人的美貌就在咫尺。Riki一双漆黑眼眸眨也不眨，回视着这个令人着魔的美的化身。

（…这、王八蛋……）

脑袋好像因愤怒的煎熬而溃烂，自尊似乎连根化脓腐坏一般。Riki终于发现，他完全无法动摇Iason冰冷的视线。这样的发现，和不愿承认的自觉一起来到。

打从一开始，就找错人了。

而他现在才知道，就算自己为了身为了hotcrack霸者赌上一口气，也只不过是『井底之蛙』罢了。

这个世界上，的确有令人无法想像的『人种』。这个教训，简直是直接刻在他的心上。

然而，纵使万分后悔，主动挑衅的志气仍在。如果只是被对方一步步牵着鼻子走，实在令人无法忍耐。

这种天生不服输的强悍，反而更催化了Iason的一时兴起——这一点，Riki万万没有想到。

或者，Iason本身也因久未得到这么有意思的玩具，勾起了异于平常的兴趣……。

无论如何，那时的Iason恐怕已有几分认真，打算将Riki的自尊连根拔起了吧!

就像Riki在不知不觉中，陷入Iason这个强烈的『幻惑』无法脱身一样。Iason也受到一只名为Riki的『潘朵拉盒子』吸引，在无意识中做出选择。

Iason冷冷盯着Riki尖锐的视线，手指滑向带着淡淡阴影的两腿之间。

不像刚才那样吊人胃口，非常干脆地直接碰触Riki缩回原状的重要部位，以手指——以手心确认双珠的触感。不像爱抚而像无情检验般的动作，让Riki感到不快。

然后，宛如看穿Riki的心情，Iason笑了。微微吊起嘴角的轻笑。

不带任何情色。那是一个令人不由得打寒颤的冷笑。

那一刻，Riki才知道，原来塔那古拉的『金发』，是比恶魔更恶质好几倍的『暴君』。

静悄悄的房间里，再度因Riki狂乱的喘气声而晃动。

痛苦而甜美的呻吟震动了空气，浓稠而混浊。仿佛忠实于贪图快感的低俗情欲，在各处卷起漩涡。

这个状况究竟持续了多久?

突然，Riki在Iason怀里扬起接近怒吼的声音。

「你…够了…没有!」

喘着气的话声紊乱不已。

不仅声音走调，就连嘴唇——连声音都狼狈地发抖，只因两腿间酥麻甜蜜地疼痛。

但是——

「我…不、是…玩具……」

吐出这句话的Riki感到一股窒息的错觉，嘴唇、喉咙都为之痉挛。

「呜……呜呜呜……」

那是一阵强烈的麻痹，让他忍不住想蹲下身来呻吟。

Riki不知道——世界上有这种连脑浆都要起火燃烧的快乐。

如果说，和Guy做爱所得到的是极为普遍的快感；那么，由Iason单方面给予的刺激，便是对裸露的神经毫不留情骚弄的痛苦。而且，是淫猥得可怕的痛苦。

Riki抓住Iason的手臂，指甲用力嵌了进去。但快感的神经依然紧绷，坚持不断裂。

欲求完全被Iason的手指挡住去路。Riki昂然的私处只能欲求不满地流出爱液，得不到半次解放。

仅仅一根塞在后庭的手指，便完全操控了Riki。

平常被Guy以手指和舌头细心打开的秘密花蕾，遇到Iason只能被无情地掀开，流出爱液。

然而这些令人战栗的痛苦和厌恶，在强势进入的手指淫荡动作下消失无踪。

「你的快乐之源——是这里吗?」

如果昂然的挺立象征男性性欲，那么愉悦的泉源便是藏在肛门的阴核。以手指任意逗弄该处不是快感，已等同于以男人本性来拷问男人的本性。

Iason简直是……以Riki喉咙脸部痉挛、全身喘息的模样为乐。

『让你痛快地叫一叫也不错。』

对Riki而言，这句话并不仅仅出于优越感。

这是身为人造体的精英厌恶真正人类的表现吗?

Iason对Riki毫不留情的折磨，甚至巧妙得令人产生这种感觉。

就快达到高潮——却又达不到。

而且刺激源源不绝，两腿间闷烧不停的快感让双腿及背骨阵阵抽搐。

男性的性感带被玩弄、挑逗到无法忍受的地步。从高处被无情推落时，Riki的话里已带着哭声。

「…让……我射…不要…这样…不上…不下地…吊…我…胃…口……」

如果是狠狠地掌掴，咬紧牙关也要忍耐。

如果是以蛮力无情地顶到最深处，至少也会奉送一句恶毒的咒骂。

但是，这种让骨髓都如坐针毡般活生生的拷问，神经就第一个承受不住。

想射精的欲求，是必须优先于一切的『雄性』本能。

Riki深深低头，手指掐进Iason的手臂。

『让我射!』

——以颤抖的嘴唇，痉挛的指尖，挣扎的身体，不顾羞耻和颜面如此哀求。

无数次……。

然后，或许是尽了玩弄挑逗之能事，心满意足了，又或者是对顺从自己心意的『玩具』失去了兴趣……

Iason很干脆地解开了Riki的束缚。

抛开一切志气和自尊哀求乞怜，终于得到一心期盼的——射精。

但是，抽搐痉挛嘴唇吐出来的，非但不是欢愉的喘息，甚至连安心的叹息都没有。

身体深处，脑海当中，在狂乱一扫而空的脱力感之下，Iason一放手，Riki就像耗尽心神般当场坐倒。

从高处俯视着这样的Riki，Iason不知突然想到什么……把沾满精液的手套丢进垃圾筒之后，嘴角微微扬起，从胸口的口袋里取出一枚硬币，往Riki脚边扔过去。

「这是封口费找的零钱。这下，就两不相欠了。」

Riki胸口起伏着喘气，以发麻的舌头舔了好几次干燥的嘴唇。

两腿像抽筋般不停打颤。既没有力气遮掩完全暴露在外的私处，也没有余力回嘴。

就这样，当Iason头也不回地离去时，宛如失魂的Riki连动也没动。

五分钟……

十分钟……

唯有空白的时间空虚流过。

直到此时，Riki总算摇摇晃晃起身，无意中看到脚边的硬币。

上面刻着一些不明所以的几何图形——是一枚金币。

那一刹那，Riki咬紧牙根把硬币握在手里。

「嘿，真是太难堪了。」

他挣扎着站起来，从牙缝里挤出这句话。

「塔那古拉的……『金发』……」

仿佛想捏碎手里的硬币，拳头不断发抖。

「——干!」

塔那古拉的『金发』，和贫民窟的『杂种』……

绝对不会交集的、异质的点与线。

这中间有着无可弥补的差异，这时Riki已深深体会。

彼此没有交换名字，留下了不自然的沉重——这同时也是Iason与Riki真正的『开始』。

那个耻辱之夜后，已经过了半个月。

然而，Riki体内深处，苦涩的屈辱感至今仍不断骚动。难以平息的激情失去宣泄的出口而狂乱，仿佛连灼热的痛楚一起紧紧贴住不放

从那天以来，Riki未曾涉足米达斯。

不仅如此，连巡逻的『巡』字也没提过。反而是皱起的眉间在沉默中越来越深。

如果能把这件令人痛恨的事全部封印起来，该有多轻松呢。

闭上眼睛，那个男人冷酷的美貌有如刻印般清清楚楚浮现。

『你平常想偷的没偷成，就这样伺候男人来赚钱吗?』

那独特而冷酷的声音所含带的威胁感，已非傲慢足以形容，至今仍在Riki的鼓膜里回荡。

（——我操!）

只能呻吟的丑态——刺伤了Riki。

Riki生气的，并不是他故意以贫民窟常见的男性性生活这点来嘲笑自己。

即使被带进那种偏僻的宾馆，也无损他高雅而威严的态度。相反的，那个塔那古拉的金发向自己显露了高高在上的从容，把自己当作平常就是以色诱男性来赚零用钱的男妓。

——真是一大耻辱。

的确，硬把男人带进去还加以挑衅的，是自己没错。但一想到自己的气概和自尊在那个男的眼里，只是下流的劣根性，喉咙便有如火炙。

而且——

『你可别搞错了，杂种。这是你硬塞给我的封口费，所以，你只要照我的命令叫就是了。就这样，其他什么都不用。

只能以言语暴力称之的刻薄言语，仍插在Riki的脑袋中央。伤口化脓流出来的毒素，不时会像突然发作般疼痛，狠狠刺激Riki的自尊。

咬紧的牙根叽叽作响，痉挛的太阳穴阵阵作痛。

（自从卡迪安以来，就没这么呕过了……）

Riki知道，这种来自体内火热而疼痛的感触，并不会轻易平息。

在一个只有小孩子，从某方面来说是压抑得可怕的环境当中，看到不想看的东西，可以把它们从视野中赶出去，听到不想听的话，可以把耳朵塞起来。

在卡迪安里，这是『未成熟的孩子』所享有的唯一特权。

然而，现在已经不同了。

不管成熟与否，任何借口或哭诉都没有用。

在贫民窟这个弱肉强食的世界里，一切言行举止都会反诸于己。

这种事，明明老早就知道了。无法将已发生之事当作没发生的现实——非常沉重。

太难堪了。

要把这沉痛的记忆全部葬送到日常生活的远方，还需要很多时间。这样不由分说地勉强自己接受的自己，没出息的程度已无法形容。

还要多少时间，被凌迟的心情才能整理好呢?连这一点都无从得知。

当然，上次那件事，遇合之奇远远超越偶然，机率之低几乎等同奇迹。别说往后再度遇见那个不知名的男子，恐怕连在近处拜见『金发』的机会都没有——即使他心中如此认为，神经却也没粗到可以把这些全部忘得一干二净。

被理所当然称为『贫民窟的垃圾』，在不带感情的冰冷眼光下遭受嘲弄、侮蔑——那种屈辱。

遭到摧残而受伤的自尊心，无法愈合。

不仅如此，唯有被玩弄的耻辱越来越鲜明，甚至连在与Guy之间早已熟悉的性爱之中，也执拗地纠缠不放，嘲笑般紧随着Riki。

『才这样就达到高潮，真是太不够看了。

吵死了!

『看样子，你只有一张嘴会说而已。』

——住口!

『你的快乐之芽是这里吗?』

——给我消失!)]

『——还没哦!』

在脑海里徘徊不去的话语声声嘲讽。

绵密地，执拗地，蕴含着令人反胃的微热……

可恶!

——可恶!

——可恶——

狼狈——又凄惨。

然而，只能咬紧牙关闷哼的自己也可恨至极。

（那样的我根本不是我!）

紧咬住的唇，抽搐着。

永远醒不来的梦分明不存在。

即使心里这么想，心情还是有如嗑了烂药陷入恍惚地狱一般

Riki的焦躁，Guy不可能感觉不到。

「Riki，你怎么了?」

Riki四肢懒洋洋地瘫着，呼吸仍不平静，Guy在他耳边低语。

这阵子Riki一反往常没什么反应，Guy一定很心急吧!但是

「发生了什么事吗?」

他的口吻从来都是温和的。抚弄掉落前额头发轻轻拨开的那双手，一样是那么温暖、舒适。

自己的归属，的确是在『这里』。

这种感觉分明如此明确清晰，然而——

（……为什么?）

为什么

为什么会被那个万恶不赦的男人困住?连自己都不明白，

「没有啊——什么都没有。」轻轻吐出这句话，嘴里却满是苦味。

「真的吗?」

「嗯……」

问话的Guy，和回答得言不由衷的Riki，其实心里都明白。对方想知道什么，对方在担心什么。

所以也明白，对方现在什么都不想说的心情。只是……虽然没有诉诸言语，互相体谅、互相确认的体温却没有一丝一毫的虚假。

Guy把Riki从脖颈到耳垂舔过一遍，贴紧的下肢如推挤般缠住。

「那就——来做吧!」火热而年轻的身体是诚实的。

「你还可以吧?我……一点都不够。」光以言语便能轻易勾起无法控制的情欲。

只要对象是Riki，无论多少次的欢愉都不够。Guy很清楚自己这种饥渴的肉欲。

这一点，自卡迪安以来没有任何改变。能够如此将Riki据为己有的幸运，使独占欲更加强烈。

Riki似乎以为是他硬拉住Guy不放。其实并非如此，Guy非常明白。自己的为人并没有好到毫无理由，仅仅因为惰性就继续一段关系。

也并没有别人认为的那么坚忍。

完全是……为了Riki。

Guy很清楚，只因对象是Riki，他才能够无止境地宽容。

黑暗中，环抱着膝盖在床上发抖的那具小小身躯，至今Guy仍记得清清楚楚。

凶狠的眼神，仿佛映入眼帘的一切都是敌人。然而这双黑眼一闭上，却稚嫩得就像另一个人。

那天晚上，紧紧抓住伸到眼前的手不放的Riki，早已不复存在。

即使如此——

即使现在Riki再也不需要自己的庇护，Guy依然没有忘记，他曾在内心发誓一定要保护Riki。

他不可能会忘记。唯独自己才知道Riki在强烈自我与自尊覆盖下的真实模样，Guy内心存在着这份自负。

另一方面，他也心知肚明，自己对Riki的饥渴越来越深。

（还要……）

还不够!

（所以，再多要我一点!）

连自己都看得见，那个陷入难以控制的执着、无可自拔的自己。

Guy无法不去意识到，和卡迪安时代相比，欲望的深浅有如天壤之别。

Riki无言地伸手环绕Guy的脖子，像主动引诱般吻着Guy。

抬起头，改变接触的角度贪婪吻着，全身投入，舌头交缠用力吸吮，好似要把Guy的疑虑和不安连根拔走。

不，仿佛下定决心，今天一定要将深入内心迟迟不肯离去的那名男子的残滓，一举铲除……

又过了半个月。

Riki内心积聚的热度还是无法发散，只能焦躁地打发时问。为了填饱肚子，他一个人来到小吃店。

「唷，Riki，你一个人?真难得。」

出声叫他的札克是零售商，一手承揽Riki他们从米达斯摸来的卡片，变现金给他们。

「最近都没看到你啊。怎么了?」

就札克而言，这只是一句代替打招呼的话，并没有什么恶意。但Riki却用力皱起眉头。

看到他这个小动作，附近的人都战战兢兢，立刻转移视线。但札克却完全没有放在心上。

不仅如此，还毫不客气地在Riki旁边的凳子上一屁股坐下，把脸靠过来……突然开口说：

「我说Riki，你……要不要试试送货?」

「——送货?」

Riki不由得眯起眼睛，朝札克挤在椅子上的高壮身躯看了一眼。

为什么?你是零售商吧?难不成还兼差当中介?」

把可丽饼状薄面皮裹油腻腻合成肉所做的肉卷一口吞下，Riki毫不在意地以平辈口气问道。

对Riki这种无礼的语气，札克身后那些壮汉显然生气地皱起眉头。然而Riki和札克本人却一副毫不在意的模样。

褐色的肌肤，一头白发剃得很短，前端尖锐的耳朵更显醒目。这样的札克，当然不是贫民窟的居民。

造访米达斯的观光客当中，有些人会因某些理由直接在当地非法居留。

过了申请的居留期仍无意离开——或者想回也回不去的非法居留者，被称为『流民』，是不受欢迎的人物。但札克身上没有这些人挥之不去的浪荡、昏沉，也没有走投无路的悲壮感。

这个来路不明的异乡人，究竟是什么时候开始在贫民窟挂起招牌经营『零售店』，没有人知道。

只不过，即使对象是有『捡食米达斯残羹剩饭的寄生虫』之称的贫民窟杂种，札克也不畏惧、不轻视，对任何人都平等对待，贯彻在商言商的原则。

他这种特异的态度已成为招牌，在某种意义上，他也是贫民窟无人不知无人不晓的名人。

「那倒不是……」

一口气干掉颜色诡异的碳酸酒，札克故意压低声音。

「其实，是认识的人托我的。好像是之前用的那个捅了娄子，暂时没办法工作，所以要找个顶替的。

「哦…那个工作很危险吗?」

「我不清楚工作内容。不过既然不是找小鬼来跑腿，风险当然免不了。但相对的，钱赚得也多。」

「连贫民窟的杂种都要，反而令人起疑。」

米达斯的官方地图上，连克瑞斯的『克』字都没有，但贫民窟的存在形同公开的秘密。即使造访米达斯的观光客不知道贫民窟的情况

『不可接近红色禁区』『贫民窟的人= 凶暴没教养的人渣』等等，早已深植他们的脑海。

这就是外面世界对克瑞斯居民的认识。

米达斯不承认克瑞斯的人权。

就连当初独立时与克瑞斯有过一段蜜月期的联邦，现在两者间的那种关系早已荡然无存。

被视为联邦施压组织的各人权拥护团体，也畏惧『塔那古拉』这个在幕后操控米达斯、恶名响遏全宇宙的电脑都市，不肯碰克瑞斯的问题。

就算人手再不够，也没有哪个人会没事找事到去用这种问题一堆的贫民窟杂种。所以，贫民窟永远被封闭感压得喘不过气来。

然而，札克却一脚就把这个社会常识踢开：

「对方说，只要是能用的人，不管什么来历都无所谓——」

更加上一句：

「不过，可不是随便什么人都行。既然他们托我选人，也等于是在考验我看人的眼光。」

轻描淡写的一句话，『所以我才选了你』——包含了这样的言外之意，触动了Riki的自尊心。

或许因为说话的人是札克，所以这些话听起来不像不堪入耳的奉承。

「怎么样，Riki?要不要见个面?如果觉得不行，当场拒绝就行了。」

如果对方不是Riki，札克的邀约方式也许会更直接、更紧迫盯人也不定。

就这点而言，在贫民窟吃得开的札克的确有看人的眼光。至少，他不会硬性推销。

（送货的啊……）

这的确是个好机会。

其实要是Guy在身边，他对这种太好的事一向戒心很重，可能会立刻阻止Riki。

然而，Riki之所以会表现出前所未有的兴趣，是因为他已经被逼到了远远超乎贫民窟所充斥的『看不到的封闭感』的境地。

「——所以呢?你说的那个，什么时候该去哪里碰面?」

米达斯标准时间，15：10。

第二区『芙雷亚』。

即使离黄昏时分还有一段时间，高级精品店和餐厅林立的高楼区，人潮依然络绎不绝。

N车道上观光展示用的自动控制胶囊车从容来去。没有半张纸屑的人行道映着蔚蓝天空，是一片无尽的绚丽色彩。

自那天以来，Riki再也没有在夜晚出巡。他鲜少涉足夜晚的不夜城米达斯，更遑论『那个』地方了。对Riki而言，阳光照射下的双环区外环景观，与其说是极为罕见，倒不如说是少了毒气的不入流与杂沓而格外醒目。

（反正，这是个充满谎言的虚伪世界。）

如果说，克瑞斯是因封闭感而窒息的垃圾堆；那么在夜晚纵情享乐的米达斯，便是个欺瞒与欲望的漩涡无处不在的无底沼泽。一边是除了堕落腐败的自由外一无所有的杂种，另一边是被无形枷锁扣住，在玻璃牢笼中生活的米达斯市民。至于何者更胜一筹，这个问题恐怕永远找不到答案。

『没有无法改变的未来。』

这句在遥远克瑞斯独立运动时高喊的口号，早已被人们的记忆遗忘。然而此刻，Riki却真心想要抓住一个意想不到的机会。

无论压在肩上的现实有多沉重，哪怕只有一丝丝……真的只要出现一丝『机会』，人就会改变。

Riki深深明白这一点。就像曾在一切充满虚假的精致玻璃乐园『卡迪安』中险些窒息的他，遇见Guy这个无可取代的存在一般。

『没有无法改变的未来。』

就算这只是一句故弄玄虚的假话，至少——至少可以改变自己的生活方式。只要有一点点勇气，和一次机会……

Riki明白。

如果不改变自己，自己所处的世界就不会有任何改变，不会有任何新的契机。

自己的人生，要靠自己的双手来开拓。

他觉得，如果是现在，这并不只是做白日梦。

在一味讲究时尚的摩迦街外围，Riki在大楼间的空隙中背靠着墙，低头看了手上的卡片一眼。

WED15:30MOGA-E-

札克给的卡片上只印着这些。

那天，把这张卡片递给Riki后，札克一副任务已了地笑笑，留下意味深长的一句：

「你就好好加油吧!」

便离席而去。

随后，Riki仔细看过手中的卡片，轻轻啧了一声。

日期也就罢了，『MOGA』这玩意儿是『区域』?是『路』?还是『大楼』呢?

而且这地方究竟在哪里?根本一点头绪都没有。

结果，Riki只好花了半天时间，利用旧型的个人电脑搜寻各区域，和米达斯的地图展开一场肉搏战。

（我干吗搞这些啊!）

为了这种麻烦到极点的事情费功夫，真是愚不可及令人不耐。

干脆直接把卡片撕掉，扔进垃圾筒里算了。)

这个念头在脑海里一闪而过。

然而一想起札克的面孔，尽管嘴里不断咒骂，Riki仍继续在电脑屏幕前敲键盘，有一半是为了赌气。

他不知道委托札克的人是『何方神圣』，但总觉得这张再普通不过的白纸黑字卡片上，仿佛以肉眼看不见的字加了一笔书：)

【不问出身来历，但谢绝不管用的家伙】。

是因为，身为贫民窟的杂种这个自卑情结盘踞在他脑海中吗?

或者，是自我意识过剩的劣根性所产生的幻觉呢?

去你的王八蛋……

无论如何，这张卡片让Riki兴起了平常不会也不需要有的干劲，是不争的事实。由于电脑是旧型的，加上平常鲜有机会认真与电脑对峙，Riki在这上头花了许多时间。不过这也无妨——

（等着瞧吧!我一定给你找出来!）

因为，其中也有着解开一个不明所以的谜的乐趣。

自从被剥夺米达斯的市民权以来，被称为『垃圾堆』的克瑞斯人民在贫困与暴力之下喘息，但即使被烙上所谓不具人类品格与知性的『最低等的野蛮人』印记，在『卡迪安』中仍平等地赋予所有孩童受教育的权利。所以基本上所有人都受过训练，能够操作电脑。

只是，被迫从与外界隔离的『乐园』独立之后的孩童们，他们所居住的贫民窟当中，并没有能够充分运用这些能力与意愿的环境。

当然，除了极少数的电脑狂之外，空有一技之长却无用武之地的人比比皆是。

另一方面，受到阶级制度限制的米达斯，就学率则有着显着的差异。他们抱持着彻底的阶级意识，认为只需具备足以在其生活圈中生存的知识水准即可，因此目不识丁的文盲也不在少数。

幸福花园更何况这些人相信，拥有米达斯市民身份证的自己，做为人的价值远高于贫民窟的杂种。

即使对目前所处的现况绝非满意，但世界上确实存在着比自己更低下的人——这种扭曲的优越感深深刻印在下意识之中。这，正是统治着米达斯的丑恶现实。

结果，这次的事情让Riki亲身体验到一个老掉牙的道理——知识和身体一样，不去用就只有生锈退化的份。

而现在，Riki人在摩迦街。t

其实，他并没有任何根据证明那里是『正确的』地点。

门摩迦街东大路15-9-32『REDBARON』

并未出现在米达斯官方观光地图中的这个地方，乍看之下完全就是个整洁的商务饭店。

然而——其真面目据说是个『伴游俱乐部』，将奢豪的美梦（……具体内容就不得而知了）卖给任何有需要的客人，不分男女老幼。

不管这个俱乐部有多荒唐诡异，都吓不倒Riki。不过当初搜寻一个个地下网站，直到查出『R?B』的所在地为止，着实费了他一番工夫。

至于这番工夫会不会得到回报，就另当别论了。

官方地图上没有记载的好地方要多少有多少。

据说由狂热的忠实支持者所组成的极隐秘会员制游乐区，入会的审查相当严格。

这或许便代表着人类的『欲望』没有止境吧!

是这个时间俱乐部要开店还嫌太早吗?

抑或正面玄关是另有他用的专用通路呢?

从刚才就完全没有人出入。

到了约定时间前五分钟，Riki从容地迈出步伐。

搞不好会在入口被安检拦住——Riki的多虑，很简单地以一个擦肩而过结束。

没有遇到任何阻碍也没有检查，直接就来到大楼内部的那一瞬间，Riki下意识松了一口气，并顺势一路搭进电梯。

『805』号房。

一来到那扇门前，Riki的脸也绷了起来。

『#0729-』应该是密码吧!输入之后等了一会儿。

然后，显示开锁的绿灯亮了。

Riki不由得吞了一口唾沫。

一想到这证明了自己和电脑搏斗半天的成果，同时也代表着接下去这一步，无论好坏都可能成为扭转自己人生的关键时刻，转动门把的手指反常地微微颤抖。

那个房间像个布置华美的办公室，靠着椅背深深埋在办公椅中等待Riki的，是个乍看之下年龄不详的男子，他的美貌营造出一股中性氛围。若不是左颊上那道可怕的伤疤，那张脸在米达斯最高级的俱乐部都吃得开。

但对方毕竟不是个简单角色。以近乎银色的灰色双眸冷冷瞥了Riki一眼，便以不带任何宽容的语气说道：

「很准时。很好，第一关通过了。」

Riki恍然大悟。原来按照札克交给他的卡片打开指定房间，便是成为『送货员』的第一个关卡。

男子自然不可能请Riki在沙发上坐，而是以不变的扑克脸凝视着Riki。

「叫什么名字?」

「——Riki。」

「年龄呢?」

「——马上就满十六了。」

诚实作答后的下一秒，Riki想到：

（是不是应该虚报年龄?）

但男子似乎没有以年龄来评判Riki的意思。

「工作内容呢?听说了吗?」

「没有。札克跟我说，要不要接这份工作，等见了你再决定。」

所以Riki认为，至少到这一刻为止，他们都是平等地站在天秤两边。

——不，其实并不然。

Riki内心极度渴望这份工作。却不想让这个冷淡气质和『那个男的』有些相像的人，认为自己死抓住这个机会不放。

仿佛看穿了Riki的心思，男子说道：

「我想要的，不是想赚跑路费的小鬼，也不是从货里头偷挖东西来赚小钱的小聪明。我要的是一个不管什么东西，都能够在指定时间内确实送到的送货员。头脑好、胆子大当然最好，但是我不需要一头不守我的规矩的贱狗。如果你能接受，要不要试试看?」

他面无表情笃定地说。

但Riki却没有兴起不必要的厌恶与反感。或许是男子和札克一样，完全没把『贫民窟的杂种』视为问题。这应该不叫大方，而是彻底的能力本位吧!

对方要求的，不是出身的优劣，而是能不能把工作做好。

既然如此，Riki也没有任何异议。

对于突然降临的运气不由分说地扑上去，来路不明而面无表情的男子的确也令人感到狐疑。然而对于一个连梦想的碎片都无处捡拾，唯有自甘堕落地虚耗时光的贫民窟杂种而言，这份工作的价值比到口的肥肉还有价值。

光是等待，不会有任何改变。

Riki当场回答：

「我愿意试试看。」

「那么，契约就算成立了。」

说着，男子点燃香烟吸了一口，

「我是Katze。」

他从胸口口袋取出通行证放在桌上，以眼神示意Riki去拿。

Riki僵硬地伸手拿起来，仿佛在看什么稀奇宝贝般直盯着瞧。

「幸好没有白费。」

嘴角这才稍稍松懈下来。

这就是著名的黑市掮客Katze与Riki初识的经过。就某种意义而言，或许也可以称为命运的相遇。

Katze和他俊秀的美男子外貌截然不同，是个脑袋聪明过头而又沉默寡言的男子。

虽然不至于到厌恶与人接触，但除了工作上必要的人际关系外，他对其他人漠不关心。

一旦发现这并不是故作姿态，而是Katze这个人的生活方式，Riki便感到他与自己有相近处，总有种不可思议的心情。

Katze并不追问Riki的私人生活。相对地，除非必要，他也不会提起自己的事。

Katze以身作则，示范『在黑市打滚，不需要过去』这个教条。

以现今的医疗技术，要将他脸颊上的伤疤抹消无形想必轻而易举，然而他却把那道疤留了下来。Riki忍不住私下揣测：

（那应该是用来作为一种警惕吧?）

反正又不是靠脸蛋工作。

眼前有个能干的人，是多么激励人心的一件事。

在贫民窟混的时候一点都感觉不到的『欲望』，现在明确地出现。

总有一天，我一定要……

他觉得，总有一天，这将不再只是梦想。

Riki对Katze一无所知。

不过这也无妨。他并不是想和Katze成为挚友，也不存任何期待。

对Katze而言，自己只是无数『送货员』之一而已。不需要别人提醒，Riki便有所自觉且视为理所当然。

虽然，默默无语的只有Katze一人而已。

他手下那批人的人种和年龄形形色色，个性千奇百怪的人也所在多有，甚至令人好奇，这一票人他到底是从哪里找来的。而这些人，不管新来的人是好是坏，总不免想去招惹一下。

如果新人有着可爱的个性，能够摆出和善的笑脸，或许什么问题都没有。

然而，不管Riki走到哪里，毕竟都是『Riki』。

可以断言的是，Riki从来没有一次是自己想要引人注目。

对于别人奇异的眼光他早就习以为常，不需要刻意忽视，一般都不会在他的视野里停留

但是——即使如此，

过去的经验告诉他，自己的存在对某种男人（…这类男人具备什么特质他就不清楚了）来说，是一种诱发剂，会激发出他们无法置之不理的『某种东西』——这种自觉，Riki或多或少是有的。

只是，就算有所自觉，Riki却完全没有引以为戒，试图防范问题于未然的意思。因为他早已清楚得不能再清楚，这是一种多么无谓的努力。

再说，为一些尚未发生的事情伤脑筋也很麻烦。不说别的，Riki对别人可没好奇到去把他们放在心上的地步。

不过，『同性相斥』——该如此形容吗?用不着Riki自己开口宣传，他的来历早已众人皆知

于是，有些人态度丕变，有些人自始至终作壁上观。

唯有Riki对他们的姿态没有任何改变。

这样的态度，在他人眼里看来是傲慢吗?

还是纯粹的冥顽不灵呢?

对Riki而言这些根本无所谓。

送货员的派系分为穿制服的『卫理』，与佣兵构成的『阿多斯』两派

整体而言，『卫理』对Riki出奇地厌恶，而『阿多斯』则倾向作为旁观者。

无论态度为何，将米达斯官方地图上永远被删除的克瑞斯人，亦即『贫民窟的杂种』视为稀有动物，这样的态度都是不变的。

或者，他们打从一开始，就不把一个乳臭未干的十几岁小鬼当作『同伴』?

无论何时，无论何地。

这些人对Riki投以不怀好意的好奇视线显而易见。以玩笑为名恶言相向也不是什么稀奇的事。

于是Riki深有体会。

对他而言，在黑市游走并不需要过去。但只要Riki还是Riki，过去就会无情地紧跟着他不放。

自以为是的轻蔑，生理上的厌恶，莫须有的偏见。

这些都是Riki打出生以来的老相识。然而现在的他，没有悠闲到对这些一一反应、火冒三丈。

『年纪最小、最低阶的新人』。

就如字面所示，送货员的一切对Riki而言都是第一次，要学的事多得不得了。

但是，对于一个开口邀约也不理不睬，一点都不可爱的臭小孩，修理他们或许是前辈自以为是的特权吧!

就连一向对他们的骚扰不予理会的Riki，终于也发作了。

正当事情发展为惨烈的互殴，恐怕大出那些人意料时，那些出于好奇，幸灾乐祸在一旁观望的旁观者们也明白了。

特别的并不是『贫民窟的杂种』这个有事没事便被拿来当作最差最烂的代名词，而是射出桀骜不驯眼神的『Riki』本身，便是个稀有品种。

Riki莽撞地反抗体格远胜于他的那些人，Katze并没有感到讶异。对于Riki惯于打架、威猛出奇的身手也没有佩服的样子。而Riki为了弥补体格差距，以下三滥手法毫不留情地攻击对方要害，他也没有加以责备。而是以一贯冷冷的语调，若无其事地吐出这句话：

「『拜森的老大』这名号果然不是白叫……」

没想到他会在这时候提起『拜森』，Riki抹掉嘴唇裂开流的血，瞪着Katze。

「打架不是强的人会赢，而是赢的人才强。不打人就挨打的时候，谁管他什么高级低级!输了才哭哭啼啼地哭的人，只不过是没出息的丧家犬!」

「真是名言哪!他们大概做梦也没想到，自己会在一个体重不及自己一半的小鬼手下输得这么惨吧!」

对那些人而言，或许出发点只是『小小修理一下那个嚣张的小鬼』。

而那个小鬼竟藏着凶暴惊人的利牙，这是他们不幸的开始。

平常大放厥词，结果却被反将一军的震惊，使他们的自找没趣更显得丢人现眼。

健身房里运动出来的肌肉只是道具，在实战所锻炼出的身手面前不堪一击。

「因为外表而瞧不起人，结果反而吃瘪。他们这次大概也上了一课吧!」

不必Katze说，想必那些视Riki为一般小鬼加以鄙视而吃亏的那些人，所得到的教训比谁都沉痛。

「我并不会因为这样，就认为你是不知分寸张嘴乱咬的疯狗。」

Katze吐露的这句话，似乎另有含意。

以牙还牙，连带还要对方付利息……这就是贫民窟的铁则。

没有必要因为生长环境不同，就事事迁就对方的规矩。

找上门来的碴要理还是不理，端看当天的心情。但是一旦买单，后果就必须照单全收。这是Riki的原则。

「被人称为扒粪的贫民窟人渣，有这么不愉快吗?」

不是的。

不愉快的不是被称为『扒粪的人渣』，而是那些借故——在不动如山的偏见上包裹毒衣纠缠不放的人，那种恶烂的劣根性。

既然如此，最好让他们搞清楚什么叫祸从口出。身体绝不会忘记挨过的痛楚吧!

Riki心里想着，眼睛瞪回去。于是Katze说：

「——好可怕啊!别瞪人瞪得这么露骨嘛!」

一边脸颊上刻意露出笑容，点着了烟。

「偏见这种歧视的意识，多半不会轻易消失。嘴里高谈阔论一些堂而皇之的大道理，肚子里打歪主意的人多得是。无论时代怎么改变，社会大概就是这么一回事。」

缓缓呼着烟说出的话，非常平淡。只是——

「谁叫克瑞斯的杂种只有自甘堕落虚掷一生的能耐呢!这种事，事到如今也用不着别人来说吧?所以，你要习惯市场上的做法。拍卖市场可不是光凭一股傻劲就混得下去的地方。」

他凝视Riki那双黑眼的眼神，真挚得令人意外。

「所以……随时随地都竖起你的耳朵，张开你的天线。不管发生什么事，都别把视线从现实中移开。但是——嘴巴一定要牢牢闭上。想出人头地，就得这样——懂了吗?」

这一切，仿佛在诉说着Katze的生存之道。霎时，Riki无法从他身上移开视线。

之后不久，Riki才从小道消息得知，原来Katze同样也是贫民窟出身。一时之间他惊讶得说不出话来。

（——真的吗?）

这个许久未曾经历的冲击，撼得脑门阵阵发麻。

所以Katze才会说『想从贫民窟里爬出来，就得这样』，才会留下颊上惨痛的伤痕，Riki不得不这么想。

『你做好心理准备了吗?』

听到这句话时——

（好了。）

Riki在内心悄悄地说。

如果只能浑身沾满贫民窟的污秽无所事事地终老一生，那么他不想白白浪费这个难能可贵的机会。

在贫民窟里重复对霸权领地你争我夺的把戏。

的确，那也是散发体内积蓄的热能的方式。但是，头脑跟手段也一样，不去用就只有生锈退化的份。对此，Riki已经深切体会到了。

（我要出人头地，我一定要!）

再次立定决心，Riki以明亮的双眼傲视明天的自己。

「我想要的不是帮我跑腿的小鬼，而是能确实把东西送到的送货员。」

Katze曾说过这句话。但是，像Riki这样最年轻、最低阶的人，一开始当然只能跑腿而已。

不久，便以他闻一知十的机敏，再加上天不怕地不怕的胆识，渐渐开始负责一些值钱的货。

同样是贫民窟出身，Katze也许会对我另眼相待!Riki完全没有这种天真的期待，谁都知道，Katze不是那种公私不分的半调子。

正因Katze是以自身才干成为黑市掮客，看待同样处境的Riki眼光想必更加严苛。Riki是这么认为的。

即使如此，Riki仍一步步做出谁都无法挑剔的成绩。

到了这个地步，工作便充满了乐趣。

Riki就这样，如鱼得水般在黑市活跃地窜游。

人称『黑发的Riki』……

越海而来的风穿过绿荫交织的绿化带，总算开始带来水气的那一天

Riki骑着空中机车飘到第2区芙雷亚和第6区贾努斯交界的橙道，照例将机车停在紫街外一座专用停车场，便独自在人行道上晃。

灿烂的日光在路上投射出清晰的影子，时间还不到正午，路上人影稀疏。熟悉的大楼在光影交错中，显现平常罕见的慵懒。

彻夜狂欢的观光客好梦方酣的这段时间，或许是米达斯最平静的时候。

心不在焉地想着这些，Riki漫步走着。

不管是在米达斯各区间骑机车来回，而且还中规中矩地遵守时速限制；还是大白天里，一边欣赏着毫无纸屑的整洁街道一边散步。

一开始总觉得怪怪的，脚步也僵硬不自然，但现在已经完全熟悉了。

从大道转进小路，Riki表面若无其事，暗中却留意四周的动静，走进一家二十四小时营业的合法药房。那里是Riki他们送货员专用的出入口，以登录好的右手掌纹作为出入凭证。

地底，便是Katze的根据地。

接到Katze的呼叫是二小时前。没特别注明是急件，所以Riki准备照常在指定时间的前十分钟露脸。

要进入地下，必须搭乘专用电梯。其他人对这部电梯的形容是：

「这年头，要找这种老古董也找不到了吧!」

「……真是的，实在搞不过老板对古董的爱好。」

「也差不多该换最新型的了吧!」

这是部连替换零件都必须特别订购的古董电梯。Katze被称为彻底的能力、合理主义化身，为什么会执着于这种旧式的电梯呢……到现在都还是个谜。

插入Katze给的卡式钥匙，电梯门立刻打开。

以迟缓的脚步走进电梯，等门关上，身体早已习惯那种特有的振动，Riki打了个小小的呵欠。

他并不知道Katze的办公室位在地下几楼，因为电梯内没有显示楼层级数的地方。

电梯停下来的地方，就是Katze的城池。只要知道这一点就够了，所以也没什么好不满的。

倒是Katze的办公室，与其说是简约，不如说是将不用的东西一概排除在外，简直像个无机质的黑盒子，不管来多少次都不习惯。

第一次踏进这里时——

（Katze这个人是不是有极度的洁癖啊?）

过度的异质感，甚至让Riki的腰侧附近有点痉挛。

对于连骨髓都完全染上贫民窟乱象的Riki而言，这是个怎么待都不舒服的房间。不过他却觉得，这里和散发中性美气质的Katze莫名契合。

即使同为贫民窟出身，每次来这里，Riki都不由得感觉到，和Katze之间有着无法跨越的鸿沟。

（这就是所谓成功者和无名小卒的差别吗?）

一看到Riki，Katze就像乎常一样投以招呼的眼神。

不过他和平常不同，眼睛直盯着桌上的屏幕不放，或许自己来得不是时候。

正这么想的时候，Riki瞄了房间的角落一眼。

那是这个房间里唯一可以坐得舒服的沙发。)

平常理应是Riki的老位子，现在却有两张生面孔相依而坐。

（哦——真稀奇。这种情况应该是第一次吧?）

就Riki所知，平常Katze绝对不会让与工作无关的人进房间，更不用说小孩子了。

那两个人的脸孔都能以可爱形容，而且端正秀丽

眼睛、嘴角都显得很稚嫩，但乍见却看不出年龄和性别。他们有着这一类型的美。

两人紧紧依偎而坐的模样，宛如为这个太过冷清的房间增添唯一色彩的一对人偶。

足以让Riki心里不由得出现一个并非玩笑的念头：

（难不成是拿来装饰这房间的……不会吧!）

他们两人被一身古装似的深蓝色袍子紧紧裹到脚踝。这身装扮让他们更显神秘。

所以Riki忍不住开始猜测，到现在仍然没有任何说明，只顾敲着终端机的Katze是不是在出什么恶意的谜题。

双耳挂着血滴般红宝石耳环的，有着一头柔顺金发。

可能是因为这样吧!一瞬间，令他想起那个男的华美的金色长发。Riki至今依然有着如鲠在喉的痛楚，内心不由得啧了一声。

另一个则是明艳的黑发。闪着与Riki不相上下的光泽，齐肩剪平

可能是为了突显轮廓分明的容貌，或者是有其他情由，他的额头上嵌着一颗硕大蓝宝石。

奇不懂得宝石鉴定，对宝石的价值也一窍不通。但不知为何，他对那对红宝石耳环和额头上蓝宝石的真实性深信不疑。

相反的，或许应该说，他们两人身上的某种特质让人如此相信。

但是，那两人却一直紧闭着双眼，连一次都没有张开来看Riki。

然后，总算等到Katze开口

「让你久等了。我本来是打算整理到告一段落的……耽误了一点时间。」

老实说，Riki松了一门气。

「亚历克呢?」

Riki提起他现在的搭档，Katze回答

「在第三仓库。」

就这样而已，简单明了。

换句话说，亚历克已经去调配这次送货的货船了。!

当初刚开始和Riki搭档的亚历克，的确曾对最低阶的新手仔细教导。但是——

『百闻不如一见，最好是自己亲身实际做过。什么事都要靠经验啦!』

这句话已成为亚历克的口头禅。最近他把所有基本准备工作的磋商等琐碎杂事，一股脑全交给Riki，自己专心在送货的物资调配上。

什么事都要靠经验。

Riki当然求之不得。可是，一个一行事就被到处使唤的最低阶新人，却遇到一个凡事求轻松的搭档。所以他有时候也会这么想：

（根本是他自己想偷懒而已吧?）

被告知这次工作是送货到边境拉欧康，Riki并不怎么惊讶。但一知道『货』是这两个人，他不禁皱起眉头。

既然不依正规途径，而是坐黑市的货船，那么自然会交代这两人的来历吧!

（啧!他们根本还是小鬼啊!）

Riki自己并非是能够对别人的性癖吹毛求疵的街道人士。

但是，对于喜欢连阴毛都还没有长齐的小孩的人，还是感到恶心反胃。

话虽如此，自己不过是区区一个送货员，再怎么义愤填膺也无力改变任何事实。

『能够抓住重要东西的，只有两只手。』

说出此话的脸孔和这句话的分量，如今也深深刻在Riki脑海里。

「双手抓不住的东西，只有舍弃……是吗。」

Katze似乎在咀嚼这句话的意义，歪着一边脸低声说

无论发生什么事都无动于衷的扑克脸上，在黑市有『冰疤脸』之称的俊美脸蛋上咧开的伤痕，仿佛都因这个动作而痉挛。Riki因为这意想不到的狰狞而惊愕。

Katze从他爱用的雪茄盒中抽出一根烟，以熟练的动作点了火。

深深吸了一口后，缓缓吐烟。

这样的情景，Riki已非常熟悉。

「原来如此，这就是你坚定不移的原则了。」

这时候，Katze已经又回到平常的Katze了。

「我倒是不记得在卡迪安听过这种格言还是教训……。是你自创的?还是听别人说的……?」

Katze突然搬出『卡迪安』这三个字，Riki不禁错愕。

平常和Riki面对面时，Katze连贫民窟的『贫』字都不会提到。事实上，除了工作之外，也从来没像这次闲扯这么久。

不知道为什么，今天的Katze和平常不同

从刚才，Riki就觉得Katze好像一直在解一些意义不明的谜。是他想太多了吗?

但不可思议地，Riki并不讨厌这样。

在黑市中，唯一一个和自己拥有相同出身的同胞。

尽管他根本不会将这点当作内心的依靠，但是『Katze』这个确然不移的存在对Riki而言是支指针，同时为他的心灵带来安宁也是事实。

「离开卡迪安的时候，艾蕾跟我说的。」

「艾蕾?啊——…是你那一区的大姐姐?」

「艾蕾不是大姐姐。艾蕾是……我的同伴。」

「这么说，就是区友了。」

「不是。她不是『朵尼』（朋友），是『马利耶』（同伴）。」

Riki以更坚决的口吻说。用的不是米达斯的官方语言，而是贫民窟的俚语。

霎时，Katze惊讶得说不出话来。

然后，以宛如将记忆拉回的手势抖落香烟的灰。

「…不是『朵尼』是『马利耶』吗。显然你把界线划得很清楚。」

「把界线划得很清楚的不是我，是他们」

Riki以略显不平的表情这么说。

不管离开卡迪安多少年，这个事实都不会改变。

对此，Katze并没有加以嘲笑或讥讽，只是以平静的眼神看着他。

Riki在卡迪安里没有『朋友』，

有的，只是随时畏惧地与自己保持距离的『旁观者』。

一逮到机会就立刻恶意相向的『敌人』。

以及唯一能够抚慰自己的一名『理解者』，和共同拥有幼年时代的『同伴』——而已。

能够直接称为朋友的关系根本不存在。

就连被称为克瑞斯唯一乐园的『卡迪安』，对Riki而言也只是一个无法适应、无聊至极的收容所。

「……原来如此。然后呢?你说的艾蕾，年纪当然比你大吧?」

我记得……她比我大三岁。」

「哦，在卡迪安，差三岁就算差很多了。尤其是女生，都很会说话。年纪那么小就能对你说这种类似训话的话，想必是个非常聪明成熟的少女了。」

「算是吧……虽然有点特别，不过艾蕾非常漂亮，大家都叫她『天使』。

仿佛会发光的白金色卷发，一双好似硕大宝石般的翡翠绿眼。

在女性保姆手中，从头顶到脚尖都装点得美丽非凡的艾蕾，和房间天花板上画的『天使』们一样耀眼。

『Riki，你不可以到别的地方去哦!因为Riki是我的护身符……你要永远、永远……待在我身边哦。答应我?』

樱桃般粉嫩的双唇织出的话语，像糖果般甜蜜。

在那双可爱嘴唇的『晚安吻』后入眠，是那时候Riki至高无上的幸福。

明明是那么久以前的事了，不知为何，Riki的记忆鲜明依旧。

对Riki而言，艾蕾曾是全世界

直到那一天，怒骂声与怒吼声震天价响的混乱之后，不知哪来的大人蜂拥而至，扯碎自己的『世界』为止。

回想起来，那是『梦』的结束，也是一切的开始。

当时的Riki什么都不懂，只是个无力的幼儿，只能随着命运的漩涡翻腾

「哦，这倒是……相当特别的例外啊。那里是以『孩子人人平等』为基础，应该不会对任何人以那种昵称称呼才对……你的时代不是这样吗?」

Katze无心的一句话触动了Riki的感伤，他猛然一惊。

Katze所说的『那里』，和Riki说溜嘴的『那里』，指的是截然不同的地方。

尽管内心捏了把冷汗，Riki还是镇定地说：

「只要是孩子，每一个都是平等、可爱的——这种话，根本就是唬人的。听话不费事的孩子可爱，个性别扭难缠的不可爱，然后任性的坏小孩最差劲……就算没有说出口，这种事谁都看得出来。像我，连别的区块妈妈都说我是『毫无协调性的问题儿童』。」

Riki的语气充满不满。

听到这些，Katze似乎内心有谱。

「区块妈妈和大姐姐都一样，说穿了也不过就是普通的人。即使是小孩子，也是有合不来的。」

[说着，他捻熄了烟。

这算是结束闲聊的暗号，于是Riki说道：

「那我直接到第三仓库去。其他的就麻烦你了。」

说完就回头走了。

果然，Katze并没有再挽留Riki。

Riki走进电梯，在门关上的同时重重叹了一口气。

（马利耶啊……）

到了现在，竟然还会回想起那些……Riki自己也万万没有想到。

共同拥有卡迪安以外的过去的，是仅仅八个人的——同伴。

这一群人连自己是在哪里出生的都不知道。

但是自有记忆以来，就理所当然地在一起。

色调明亮的房间，描绘着天使与神话中的幻兽。

软绵绵的床铺，似梦似醒，甜蜜的微酣。

无忧无虑的笑容和点心的味道，什么事都处理得好好的、温柔的保姆们。

Riki不知道那里是哪里，也不想知道。就某种意义而言，那里就是一个圆满的『世界』。

偶尔前来的男人们，将Riki他们称为『糖果』。

Riki讨厌男人们来的日子

因为那天每个人都不准离开自己的房间，一整天都不能和别人玩。

而且那天保姆所拿来的果汁非常难喝，Riki每次都觉得很想吐。

这种种，究竟有什么意义呢……?当自己所居住的『梦幻世界』突然毁灭之后，Riki才终于明白。

不，是事实突然不顾一切地被摆在眼前。

『为了大人的欲望而牺牲的可怜孩子们。』

因为卡迪安的大人这样同情自己。

过去的价值观完全被否定的——冲击。

的打击，使得Riki他们吓得无法动弹。

「这里就是你们的新家哦!」

『以后，什么都不必担心了。』

和嘴里所说的话相反，他们怜悯地看着自己的眼神说着：

『发生过的事是无法抹灭的。』

不断地诅咒、束缚着自己。

可能Riki是最年少的一个，或者是号称心理治疗的某个环节所致，在Riki脑海里闪现的回忆，时时有如置身云雾般，非常朦胧

他连一起度过六岁到十一岁这段岁月的区友的脸都记不清楚，

但不知为何……唯有『同伴』的名字和面孔，至今仍能清晰地回想起来。

白金发的艾蕾。

黑蓝发、冰蓝眼的林恩。

拥有烈火般红发和琥珀色眼眸的席拉。

纯白头发加上一双深红色眼珠的吉尔。

一头直顺的金铜色头发，棕眼的菲斯。

紫蓝色头发与淡紫色眼睛的娜莉丝。

银发银灰眼的列宾。

每一张脸孔都是稚嫩的。在记忆之中，无论过了多久都不会长大。

这些『同伴』在Riki满十三岁离开卡迪安的时候，只剩下五人。

未来可望成为『女人』以事生产的少女们，成为卡迪安的共同财产。大小事情都受到细心照顾，即使精神方面多少有些问题，似乎也融入卡迪安这个新『家庭』了。套句列宾所说，以『她们的拖油瓶』被一起收养、日后活下来成长为『男人』的，同伴之中结果只有Riki一个而已。

菲斯，吉尔，列宾。

受到随环境剧烈变动而来的外界与内在压力，并没有撑多久。

在所有一切都被名为『平等』的规则绑得死死的卡迪安之中，自己这群人，或许实在与其他人太过不同了。

与艾蕾同年的菲斯眼里泛着泪光，握着Riki的手说：

「千万不要变得跟我一样，知道吗?答应我。」

列宾的眼神有如玻璃弹珠般，以沙哑得不成声的声音留下这句话。

「我、已经……累了。」

而说过『我绝对不要变成菲斯他们那样!』的吉尔，脸孔憔悴得完全变了样，紧紧抓住Riki哭着说：

「对不起……Riki，对下起……。我……我努力过了……我努力…过了……」

咬着牙呜咽，忍住不发出声音……。

紧紧抓住自己泣不成声的吉尔，手腕细瘦得令人心痛。

似乎一抓，就会应声折断。Riki好怕……

但是，他不能不安慰他。所以，Riki说：

「没…关系……不用了……不用再努力了……」

他不断地抚摸吉尔干燥受损、失去光泽的头发。

第二天，Riki被告知吉尔宛如沉睡般死去。……Riki没有出声——哭了。

都是自己叫他『不用再努力了』……吉尔才失去最后一点气力死掉的吗?

一想到这里，Riki就心痛如绞。好痛……痛得无法忍受。

这时，是Guy告诉他：

「不是的，Riki。Riki只是给吉尔一个『晚安』吻而已。吉尔一定是希望Riki对他说：『你可以好好休息了』。所以，吉尔的心情一定很轻松。一定是这样的。」

如此拥抱着Riki。

少了一个，二个，三个同伴，最后剩下Riki。

这究竟能否称为『幸运』，Riki不知道。幸福花园

因为Riki被称为——

『卡迪安有史以来最严重的问题儿童』，让保姆妈妈和大姐姐们头痛不已。

然而就某种意义而言，Riki的运气或许真的很好。

即使是在充满欺瞒与虚假的『乐园』当中，他还是遇到了除同伴以外，唯一一个懂他、且能够与他契合的人——Guy。

他和Guy离开卡迪安的前一天，艾蕾来见他

「Riki，千万不要忘记，能够抓住重要东西的手只有两只。所以，第三样东西再重要，也只能舍弃。绝对不可以放开最重要的东西。绝对不可以弄错哦，Riki。因为一旦丢掉了，就再也得不到了。」

经历初潮的少女被移到另一栋建筑，平常甚至无法见面。

即使如此，在出发的那一天，还是得到特别许可见到了艾蕾。

好久不见的艾蕾已经有大人样了，一时之间，Riki双眼圆睁看傻了。

并不是因为她已经与少女时期截然不同，成为耀眼的『女人』。

也不是因为艾蕾身上散发出『雌性』的气息。

而是因为他突然感到，艾蕾好像直接从天使孵化，成为仙女……

或许有一天……

她会像吉尔他们一样，背上长出羽翼，飞向天空的另一方。Riki仿佛陷入这样的错觉之中。

艾蕾像以前一样，轻轻抱住这样的Riki说：

『不要忘记』

『不要放开』

『不要弄错』

一字一句都那么真挚，直入人心。

光是这样，Riki就已经——感动得无法言语。

[所以，他只是给艾蕾一个拥抱。紧紧拥抱着她……。

这一别，成为他与艾蕾的永别。

在开放的官方公路『跃门』以全速飞驰了三天，才抵达贝朗星系边境的拉欧康，

其间，Riki像平常一样把他们当作『商品』。不多说一句话，没有任何疏失地将例行事物顺利处理完毕。

保护他们的工作由专任的生化机器人负责，在船内的日常生活起居几乎无需Riki他们动手。然而Riki却无法不去意识到，那些绝对不会彰显于外、充满欺瞒的丑恶。

物种的起源和生命的奥秘，如今再也不是神的专职了。即便在这个时代，命运的轻重也并非平等均分给每一个人

然而，除了在被配给的栅栏中生活之外，别无求生之法的小羊，也唯有认命接受眼前的一切吧!

仿佛想告诉我们——只要不抱任何希望，就不会更绝望。

一周后。

将『商品』平安送达后返回米达斯的Riki，在亚历克的邀约下去庆功喝酒，似乎想借酒消愁般喝得烂醉。

如果不这样，这次真的是……会消沉得干不下去。

在酒的威力驱使之下，Riki去找好久不见的Guy。

不对……

如果不借酒壮胆，Riki根本没有勇气正视Guy。这种说法才是对的。

决定在Katze手下当送货员后不久，Riki便退出了『拜森』。

打从一开始，他就不认为在Katze手下工作是兼差做得来的，即使只是跑腿也一样。

而且他也不愿意其他送货员或Katze以为他有这种想法。虽然不知能做到什么程度，但既然决定要做，就希望能够全心投入。

当然，他也希望能做出一番成绩。这成为Riki当前的目标。

他并不害怕失败。

贫民窟的杂种没有任何东西可以失去。

在看不见未来的贫民窟打混，没有比这更糟的生活。既然如此，他只要看着前方一步步爬上去。

Riki——是这么想的。

事实上，Riki对『拜森』的确有感情，但这份感情并没有特别到让他想继续当拜森的头目。

当然，对于『Hot Crack的霸者』之类的头衔，也毫不留恋。

他不想失去的，是做自己的尊严。

他想保护的，是和Guy的牵绊

如果真要追问到底，答案就只有这些。

他从不想率先投入势力争夺战，也不想得渔翁之利，或见有机可乘，便将别人应得的份硬抢过来。

只是把溅到身上的火星，适度地拍掉而已。

却没想到……结果竟会让『拜森』的名号如此响亮，这是他始料未及的。

本来，Riki就不喜欢成群结队。

他并不想被视为异端，也没有假清高的意思。

只是不懂得压抑自我跟他人妥协，更甭提为别人擅加于己的好意而自乱脚步。

虽然情况自然演变成他安坐『拜森』头目的位子，想怎么做就怎么做。但这些，当然不是靠Riki一人办到的。

Riki不足的部分由Guy补足，路克支援，席德维系，诺利斯管理。

因为有他们，『拜森』才得以强大。Riki如此认为。

只是，Riki并不会因为他人的怂恿而执着于『拜森』的名声。也不想因一己之念毁了『拜森』。

所以他认为，是离开的时候了。

自己脱离『拜森』，让新头目出头。或者大家借这个机会，各自寻找其他出路。

Riki并不坚持『拜森』一定要是『拜森』。

只是，他脱离『拜森』的心意已决

但他却万万没想到，竟连Guy他们都干脆与『拜森』一刀两断。

就算『拜森』解散，他和Guy的伴侣关系依旧仍在。即使他们现在已疏远得几乎形同分手，但对Riki而言，Guy依然是他不变的心灵寄托。

『绝对不可以放开最重要的东西。』

艾蕾的话在耳边回响。

没有和Guy商量就去当『送货员』，Riki对自己的一意孤行并不后悔。

但是——唯有Guy的温暖他不想失去

然而，能够抓住重要东西的，终究只有两只手。

【做自己的坚持】

【与Guy的牵绊】

【有成就感的工作】

自己该放弃哪一个呢?

在Katze面前一副理直气壮，其实一想到这些脑袋就阵阵疼痛，想再久都找不到满意的答案。

『绝对不可以弄错哦，Riki。因为一旦放开了，就再也得不到了。』

艾蕾的话如尖锥般刺来。

想选却做不出选择的矛盾，是个让Riki动弹不得的咒语。

既然如此，干脆把深植脑海的『原则』丢掉算了?这样就不必放弃任何东西了。

Riki甚至出现这个念头，一时之间不由得自嘲——

如果自己不再是自己，究竟还剩下些什么?

Guy看着突然以蹒跚脚步来到的Riki，微微蹙眉：

「Riki……怎么了?」

既没有责备他的自行其是，也没有逼问。

即使Riki以一副据为己有的姿态，钻进唯一可以舒服休息的床，迎接他的仍是不变的自在。

「看你心情满好的。遇到什么好事了吗?」

（好事……?）

嗯，工作圆满交差，大把银子入袋。

所以才能带着贫民窟难得一见的极品迷幻药酒来给Guy。

这么说，应该……算是『好事』没错吧!

可是——却没办法尽情地醉。

内心某处，还是清醒的。

身体深处，还是隐隐作痛。

或许是那种不明的突兀感，让Riki说出这句话：

「Guy，我——要往上爬，离开这里……」

不——

或许只是想借由向Guy声明，来鼓舞已经无法回头的自己吧!

三选一。

或许是讨厌一味想着那个无法做出选择的自己。

能够抓住重要东西的，只有两只手而已。

如果是这样的话……

我不要硬逼自己把第三个丢掉，就算用嘴巴咬住拖着走，我也要保护到底。

而Guy则是——

瞬间像在找话说一般，凝视着Riki轻轻吐出一句：

「嗯，好啊……」

熟悉的平稳语音依旧，嘴角却微微地歪了。

Riki却粗心地没有发现。

自然也不知道，往后，这句话将有如毒刺慢慢腐蚀Guy的心。

那名男子的头发，是华美的金黄色长发，那是特权阶级——且是最高级精英的证明。

有如美神般楚楚有致的美貌，酝酿出难以亲近的气质。眼神充满威严，令人不由自主地颤抖。

冰冷的声音平稳深沉，以恶毒刻薄的言语毫不留情地鞭打、蹂躏Riki的自尊。

对Riki而言，『穷凶极恶的大混蛋』——是对他唯一的形容。

除了身为塔那古拉的『金发』之外，Riki对那名男子一无所知。连他的名字都不知道……

当然，只要有心，想查到那名男子的个人资料或许并不难。但事到如今，Riki一点也没有想知道的念头。

并不是他不肯认输。

而是，如果连名字都知道的话，那名男子的幻影会更纠缠不清。其实，对自己内心有这钟想法，Riki甚至感到愤恨不已。

对于在黑市中大放异彩的Riki而言，那一夜的记忆是唯一一个屈辱的污点。

永远不想再想起来。

然而，每当工作的空档，紧张的神经松懈下来时，不知为何……那精致的美貌就从脑海里一闪而过。

简直像被铭记般出其不意地出现，不时挑逗Riki的神经。

拔也拔不掉的一根细小毒针。

即使疼痛逐渐消退，发脓发热的肿块却依然如故。

每当这个时候，Riki都会无意识地伸手到长裤口袋里，握紧钥匙环的根部用力咬牙。

指尖碰触的，是那天男子临走之际留下一句：

『硬塞给我的封口费的找零』所扔过来的金币。

这种令人作呕的金币，丢到粪坑里去算了。……Riki曾这么想，但不知为何，到现在仍没有丢。

干脆拿去跟札克换现金吧!——Riki也不是没有考虑过。

但这种之前见都没见过的东西究竟有多少价值，自己也不知道。

更何况，他也不愿意识货的札克向他追问东西的来源。结果拖着拖着，就错过了脱手的机会。

如果是凯旋的战利品自然另当别论，然而这东西根本只是最恶劣、最差劲的证明。自己是基于什么样的心情，竟然把这种东西随身携带——连Riki自己都不明白。

后来，他意外抓住了『送货员』这个幸运机会，遇到了Katze。看到他不加掩饰地暴露脸颊上的伤痕，顿时Riki才明白。原来只是自己没发现，那枚屈辱的金币其实是一种『警惕』，提醒自己毕竟只是个没见过世面的傻小子。

但是——却又觉得，这只是牵强附会的说法……

（……真是、太没出息了。）

内心一千一万个呕，手上一边把弄着那枚金币，随手拿到眼前来看。

没有什么奇特的地方……只不过，陌生花纹闪耀的光芒极为刺眼。

（这会是什么勋章吗?）

Riki忽然想到，这好像是自己第一次这么仔细察看这东西，于是重重叹了一口气。

结果就在刚才，送货的搭档亚历克一屁股在椅子上坐下来，说：

「哦——你竟然有这么稀奇的东西啊!」

隔着一副完全遮盖双眼的太阳眼镜，瞧着Riki手上的东西。

「那个是哪来的啊?」

不像平常逗着Riki玩的样子，亚历克露出了难得的纯粹惊讶。

——话虽如此，其实Riki看不见太阳眼镜隐藏下的眼神，只是凭声音想像而已。

坦白说，Riki很讨厌透过太阳眼镜而来的视线。

不知道对方到底是在看哪里、看什么，被看的人情绪一览无遗，却完全看不透对方的表情，他不喜欢这样。

而那个人如果是自己的搭档，就更不用说了。

Katze指定自己和亚历克搭档时，不管搭档是谁，Riki都没有异议。唯一不满的，就是亚历克隔着太阳眼镜的视线。

明明察觉有人在看自己，却看不见对方的视线，直教人焦躁不已。

若是身体有缺陷，怎样都不能没有太阳眼镜，那自然另当别论。若非如此，至少在面对面说话时，要好好看着对方的眼睛。Riki是这么想的。

所以那个时候，他清楚地表达出来。

「亚历克，你那副太阳眼镜只是为了跟流行戴的吗?还是视力有什么问题，非戴不可?到底是怎样?」

Riki认为，既然往后还要和搭档合作下去，就不要把事情梗在心里，赶快解开才是上策。

你问这个……干吗?

「隔着眼镜又不知道你在看哪里，我不喜欢这样。如果那是必需品就算了，如果不是的话，我希望讲话时可以看到你的眼神。」

亚历克突然闭口不语。唇角挂着一丝笑容。

「我是卡林人……你知道吗?」

「——不知道。」

说得也是。不然，也不会说这么劲爆的话了。

那一瞬间，Riki有点惊愕。自己莫非踩到亚历克的地雷？

但是，已经说出口的话总不能收回来。既然如此，只好干脆把事情讲清楚。

「你是卡林人，有什么……不对吗?」

「倒也不是。只是觉得你竟然想看我的眼睛，胆子还真大……」

说着，亚历克隔着桌子把身体探过来。

「你真的想看吗?」

就在眼前三公分的地方这样问。

Riki并不害怕，只是突然非常感兴趣。

（难不成卡林人的眼睛……有什么特别的秘密吗?）

藏在深色太阳眼镜之后的——双眸。

（该不会……看了就会变成石头什么的，不至于吧!）

记得不晓得哪里的古典神话好像有类似的故事……。

「别吊我胃口了，要就快拿下来啊!」

说完，亚历克出其不意将探过来的身体缩回去，意兴阑珊地哼了一声。

「啊——小鬼就是这样啦!像这种时候，应该更…怎么说……像是战栗啊、抽搐啊……都可以嘛!唉，算我错啦!我不该期待你有这种可爱反应的。」

有那么一会儿，Riki对他的反应愣住了。

接下来——整个脸涨红……简直要喷出火来。

「亚历克!」

——结果，亚历克突然把太阳眼镜摘下。

「好好好……让你久等了。」

扬起一边嘴角笑着，那双眼睛直视Riki。

瞬间——

「……!」

Riki忍不住把声音吞了回去。

那是一双火红的眼睛，细长的虹膜放出异彩。

在那对正红得有如鲜血浓缩凝聚而成的宝石中，Riki仿佛看见了吉尔往日的面容。内心深处一阵刺痛。

对不起，Riki。

我……努力过了。

我努力……过了……

——对不起。

就连耳边似乎也听到他细微的声音……Riki泪盈于睫的黑色双眸睁得大大的，凝视亚历克的双眼。

这件事过后，Riki还是一样不喜欢隔着太阳眼镜的视线。然而，对于亚历克以太阳眼镜隐藏红色双眸，他却不自觉地稍稍松口气。Riki告诉自己：我没有时间沉浸在无谓的伤感中。

但是现在，对于那个仿佛天生滑不溜丢的轻松至上主义者，讲起话来总是吊儿郎当的亚历克，竟然真的一副惊讶状，反而让Riki更惊讶。

「稀奇……哪里稀奇?」

「你——这不是极光币吗?」

「极光……?」

看到Riki的黑眼因陌生名称眯了起来，亚历克说：

「搞半天，你真的不知道啊?」

他的眼睛一定是隔着太阳眼镜，在Riki的脸和金币之间来回吧。沉默片刻后，故意叹了好大一口气说：

「小孩子就是这样啦，真是的。」

（怎样?这不就是普通的硬币吗?）

「啊——不过……连我也是第一次看到真货，没资格说别人。再说，我们大概一辈子都跟那个世界无缘吧!」

「你说了半天，到底是什么意思?」

Riki受够了亚历克吊人胃口的说法，语气已经开始不耐烦了。

「所谓的极光币，是宠物的硬币。也就是说，这是宠物专用的零用钱。」

那一刹那，Riki的双眼瞪得老大。

「……!」

（宠物……硬币……）

Riki觉得自己不是被一个意外字眼，而是一个脑里根本未曾有过的字眼用力摇晃，连脑浆都晃动了。一时之间，眼前一片空白。

是因为平常总是一脸桀骜不驯，毫不可爱的Riki竟然会出现这种表情，实在太过难得吗?

或者，是对Riki过度反应的表情感到太过意外?

那一刻，亚历克睁大的眼睛忘了眨。

然后，好像想起了什么……。唇角稍微放松了些。

「……不过这种特殊硬币会限制使用人和使用场所，完全不具市场上的货币功能。所以一般不会把宠物硬币叫做『硬币』，而是叫做『徽章』。」

亚历克嘴里说出来的话，每一句都像拳头般狠狠打在Riki脸上。幸福花园

（……那个混蛋……）

Riki脸上完全失去了血色。

宠物硬币。

他连这个世界上有这种东西都不知道。

「反正就是——假币吗?」

无论他再怎么压抑，声音还是很高亢。

「倒也不能这么说。」

为什么?这种硬币完全没有货币的功能不是吗?这种东西，有什么——哪里稀奇了?」

带有迁怒意味直瞪着亚历克的眼睛，有着明显的怒意。

亚历克耸耸肩，很干脆地说：

「虽然不能当货币使用，却是一个人有钱到养得起宠物的证明，所以有象征社会地位的附加价值。」

象征社会地位的……附加价值?）

这是现在Riki最反胃的字眼。

再怎么不愿意，都会想起犹如『财富』与『权力』直接堆出来的那个男人面孔，嘴里涌起——一片苦涩。

（那不……一样吗!）

Riki不由得咬住双唇。

「而且，设计也很讲究。虽然要看东西好坏，不过在一些疯狂收集者之间，听说交易价格还满高的。」

「哼!蠢毙了……」

吐出这句话，Riki的厌恶在加温。

为了宠物的零用钱，还特地做一些不能当钱用的硬币，这种价值观Riki无法理解。也无法理解那些人的神经有多腐败，竟为了得到那种东西而浪掷金钱。

——而亚历克，简直就像听到Riki内心的嘀咕一般。

「钱这种东西，转来转去转到最后，还是聚集到有钱人那里。不找件无聊事浪费一点钱，就不算真正的有钱人……」

他笑了笑又说：

「对了，你有的那个叫做『极光币』，是艾欧斯养的宠物专用的。听说几乎没有外流，是收集者最垂涎的珍品。我不知道你是从哪里弄到的，不过放到网路上拍卖，保证一定有人抢着要。搞不好可以小赚一笔钱？」

「艾欧斯……是塔那古拉那个？」

「对。就是宫殿塔现在已经变成塔那古拉精英大人们的居住区了。你看，这里刻的图案跟塔那古拉的旗帜一样。而且，好像是纯度99％的Lariat黄金。就算不是，那些收集者也求之不得。」

所谓的极光币，究竟多稀有呢？虽然亚历克像开了闸的水库滔滔不绝说着。

（那个……混蛋!给我开这种玩笑……）

怒上心头的Riki，却半句都没有听进去。

尽情玩弄别人之后，说是封口费的找零丢过来的硬币，竟然是没有任何价值的徽章。知道这一点的Riki——

到底要别人吃多少屎他才高兴!）

快要气炸了。

（可恶……）

『我可是把贫民窟的杂种当塔那古拉的宠物来对待。这样……还不够吗?』

就连这句在心头挥之不去的话，也随着冷冷的嘲笑再度闪现。

（可恶!）

紧咬的双唇痉挛抽搐。

（——可恶!）

痛恨的骂声灼热了舌头。

一想到要是他把这个拿去札克那里换钱，会出多大的丑，他就——

（可恶——!）

连脑浆都气得快沸腾了。

（那王八蛋……给我记住。下次要是被我遇到，我一定要他比我惨上三倍!）

尽管他心里明白，就算太阳打西边出来，那种奇迹也不会发生。

但紧握的双拳仍无法扼抑地发抖，内心咆哮无法停止。

完全不明所以的亚历克，眼见话说到一半突然陷入沉默的Riki，阴沉的脸上几乎要喷出怒火来，不由得把话吞了下去。

（喂喂……工作都还没开始，拜托不要一下子突然进入战斗模式好不好!）

内心深深地叹息。亚历克百思不得其解，不知道自己究竟是哪里踩到Riki的地雷了。

大约三个月前

当老板Katze交代，要自己跟那个眼神锐利、显然不愿跟任何人亲近的少年搭档时，

亚历克心想：

（唉……轮我当签王喔?）

当场便重重叹了一口长长的气。

尽管他早就知道，这个担子总要有人去挑，却万万没想到偏偏落在自己肩上。

不……事实上，他几乎是高枕无忧，认为再怎么样都不可能是他。

如果说，被称为『粪坑里的人渣』的Riki是异乡人当中的异类，那么来自卡林行星的亚历克，或许也差不了多少。

擅长精神感应力的卡林人，虽是优异的治疗师，却有不少人害怕一触碰他们，便被对方得知自己内心最深处的心思，因而对他们产生生理上的厌恶。

尤其那双深红色眼眸中竖起的细长虹膜，让他们的身份无可隐藏。平常除了私人时间外，完全遮蔽双眸的太阳眼镜是亚历克不可或缺的必需品。

『卡林人的红眼是带来灾祸的邪眼。』

『被卡林人看到，会被吸光精气而死。』

与其说是为了在人前隐藏身份，不如说要避免这些流言蜚语所引起的无谓麻烦，这是唯一的方法。

不知是幸或不幸，亚历克并没有迟钝到感觉不出，远远与自己保持距离的视线中，包含了种种起伏的情绪。要与这个荒谬的世界划清界限，置身事外，他对人生还有太多不舍。

更何况，无视于周围的想法，不光是装腔作势，当一个以泰然自若来形容还不够的轻松主义者，亚历克觉得也不错。

凡事自有定数。

这也是亚历克的哲学。

——然而这一次，亚历克实在无法不叹气。

『为什么?』

『怎么会是我？』

一想到自己非得去跟那个小鬼搭档不可，明知道是无谓的挣扎，亚历克还是把自己不听话的头发——一头有如鬃毛的红铜色头发抓得沙沙作响。

「老板，我不太会带小鬼。」

若有意似无意地行使否决权。

「别担心，那不是一般小鬼。我想他绝对不会让你无聊的。」

果然不出所料，一句话就驳回了。

不会让人无聊的小鬼。

这话的意思……等于说他是个专门惹麻烦的家伙嘛!

这叫人怎么高兴得起来。

自己去招揽麻烦还沾沾自喜，亚历克的人生还没无聊到这种地步。

其他同事都抱着事不关己的态度，大说风凉话。

「喔，你加油啊!」

「这下，总算可以放心睡大觉了。」

「亚历克，好好磨炼他吧!」

「可别照顾到他垮掉啊!」

其实，不止Riki，他从来就没想过自己会和别人搭档。

自己适合单枪匹马——这种孤高战士的姿态，他压根儿就没有。只是，他也没想过要主动去扛一颗炸弹。

自己和Riki的个性不仅相抵，要是搞不好，甚至会负负得负。

这一点，Katze应该也很清楚才对。

（可是为什么……）

即使心里明白，事情一旦决定就没有翻案的可能，还是忍不住想嘀咕几句。

之后亚历克才知道，自己对事情的看法还太嫩。

Riki何止是个专会惹麻烦的家伙，他根本就是磁暴的『暴风眼』。

黑市的『送货员』分成两大派。

依米达斯的阶级制度，分为一出生就隶属组织的血族『卫理』，以及另觅出路受雇而来的佣兵『阿多斯』。

『黑市忠实的仆人』——

正如此番揶揄，『卫理』彻底奉行绝对服从上司命令的纪律，一旦受命，不管是杀手或任何工作，一概按照吩咐达成。然而相对的，不懂得应变是他们最大的弱点。

他们擅长处理可依工作手册按表操课的例行工作，惯于被命令，却无法自行思考判断来行动。

『阿多斯』则与之形成极端的对比。他们寄籍黑市，唯一能绑住他们的不是忠诚，只有『契约』。

他身上，有他们早已失去的——一种既纯真，又不知恐惧为何物的热情。或许，是朝着目标一味冲刺的那种初生之犊的冲劲。

他对于吸收自己所不知道的知识非常积极。

『发问为一时之耻，无知为一生之耻。』

仿佛以此为座右铭般，只要逮到机会，不管对象是谁，便以提问攻势寻求解答。利用所有资源做自己的养分，意志之坚强令人佩服。

连一开始嫌他烦的人，也对于他丝毫没乖乖成为吃白饭米虫的求知欲惊讶不已，然后，会心一笑。

不甘于现状，自己开创自己的未来。

正因为每个人都赞赏他的上进心，所有没有任何人瞧不起他。

即使遇到挫折。

即使偶尔失误。

也不轻言放弃。

如此有干劲的人当然应该好好利用，岂能安于当一只米虫。

——不。

这不是别人加诸于他身上的要求，而是他自己下的决心。

Riki在他们眼前，实地展现了这样的志气。

那时候，『阿多斯』的成员……不，还有『卫理』，恐怕连整个黑市的人都知道Riki的来历了吧!即使他们看Riki的眼光为之丕变，Riki本身却没有丝毫改变。而且对应的态度令人叫好。

『我没空理你们这些笨蛋』

眼神，胜过言语。

他没有避开无谓的麻烦，虽然没有宣之于口，但这样的态度与正面挑衅也没有两样。

看在世故的亚历克眼里，这的确像是小鬼不够圆滑的固执。对于这辈子可能一直身处挥之不去的偏见与歧视中的Riki，这份固执或许是无法让步的自尊。一想到此，便不会兴起：

『毕竟是个小鬼嘛!』的讪笑之意了。

姑且不论固执与否，拥有『自我』的人是打不垮的。

他们的信念，不会因为一点小事而动摇。

在这点上，亚历克仿佛在毫无相似处的Katze与Riki间，看到了一种奇异的共同点。

只是，该说是当然吗?到处都有对Riki无法忍气吞声的蠢蛋

和某些冲动的『卫理』粗汉大打出手时，亚历克他们见识到习于打架——未免也太习惯的Riki，那出乎意料的高强身手，不禁哑然失色。

在他发飙之前的表情——

倒吊的黑眼杀气腾腾地逼视对方，那种令人战栗的冷艳是怎么回事?

平常臭着一张脸的稚气完全褪去，在眼前活生生变成另一个人。

这家伙，究竟是什么人物——？忍不住咽下一口唾沫的，恐怕不止亚历克一个吧！

敏捷。

——锐利。

——弹性。

——踢。

——倒地不起。

呻吟。

——叫苦。

——咆哮。

在那里的，是一头暗藏利牙，既令人畏惧又魅感人心的猛兽。

批评观望。

揶揄嘲笑。

那些自以为高人一等的人，不知不觉沉默了下来。

将此视为意料中事坦然接受的，恐怕只有Katze一个人。

那时候，亚历克不禁认为——Katze之所以什么都没说，并不是为了让Riki在黑市中当米虫，其实是『玉不琢，不成器』。为了引出Riki的力量，反而不设限地静观其变。

莫非Katze他，是捡回有相同境遇的Riki，想栽培他成为自己将来的左右手?

而简直是以这个事件为契机，Katze提出要自己与Riki搭档。亚历克心想：

（搞半天，结果真是这样喔?）

乍看之下，连自己都冷冷放在一边的Katze，内心某处毕竟存有追求同伴的意识。一思及此，不知为何竟有种被背叛的感觉。

对于产生这种想法且反常感伤的自己，总觉得非常滑稽……

所以，明知自己已逾越分际，亚历克却不能不问：

「那是叫我……要让他确实打好送货员的基础，把他锻炼成随时可以上场的生力军吗？」

「不，没有那个必要。我并不打算让他成为送货员的专家。」

意思是说……

接下来，希望他累积各种经验为将来做准备。是这样吗?

好不容易发掘出的钻石原石，在琢磨得灿然生辉前，岂能让别人毁掉。亚历克以为自己看穿了Katze的心思，嘴角不由得往上翘。

「那么……是怕以后有人不小心踩到他的地雷，要我随时在身边以提醒其他人吗?」

太阳眼镜下完全看不出表情的亚历克如此调侃，Katze依然面不改色。

「不必浪费力气。」

淡淡地，却——干脆地，Katze说得很笃定。

「看样子，他是天生的巴殊拉。」

「巴殊拉……?」

Q亚历克低声重复这个陌生词语，Katze点起第二根烟。

这是这个能干过头的男人，唯一的恶习。

Katze抽的烟，有着微量麻药的味道，淡得唯有身为卡林人的亚历克才闻得出来。

那是一种麻药中的极品，不具毒性——即使如此，也不是可以当别人面抽的东西。

——明明知道，Katze却不能不吸。这样的心情，亚历克明白。

送货员的头目，每天要处理的事务极度繁重。

虽说同是黑市养的狗，『卫理』与『阿多斯』反目的程度几乎已成天敌。再加上得收容Riki这把双刃剑，不胃痛也难。

「本来是指神话里出现的漆黑猛兽。这种猛兽明明是会猎取人类灵魂、令人生畏的魔兽，但却非常美丽……黑色双眸晶亮有如宝玉，为之倾倒的人不绝于后。」

Katze没有明言的事，亚历克也明白。

「也就是说——即使他本人没有那个意思，总会有人借故来纠缠他。是这样吗?」

一旦诉诸言语，便似乎有太过露骨之赚。但那对黑曜石的确充满妖艳的魅力。

那双熠熠生辉的黑眼，与其说是深渊的深沉冷静，更像滚滚翻腾的黑色岩浆。如果能据为己有，即使让那双眼睛射出杀气也在所不惜。或许，真的有人会这么想。

事实上，那场乱斗就让亚历克有此揣想。

话虽如此，他看Riki的眼神并不会就此全然改变。反而更加提醒自己要穿上自制的铠甲，牢牢把持住。

「贫民窟是个只有男性的扭曲世界。独具特色的人不是被排挤，就是被吃掉。」

「如果不愿意，就只有干掉对方?」

「找上门来的碴当然要加倍奉还，连带付利息……这是贫民窟的常识。」

Riki远远超乎体型的身手，大概就是这样培养出来的吧。亚历克不由得深深叹息。

在弱肉强食为常识的世界里，只有身心都坚强的人才活得下去。

这并不是纸上空谈，看Katze就知道。有着丝毫不逊于米达斯顶级俱乐部男公关的美貌，想必他一定吃了不少苦——不，连要活下来都很难。

在『力量』公然横行的世界里，美不过是征服欲的猎物。

只能与之对抗，或臣服其下，或任凭蹂躏。

无人知晓Katze曾经历什么样的过去，才爬到黑市掮客的位置。但传言总说，他脸颊上的伤痕可能是那样来的。

之所以故意直接暴露伤痕，也许带有不让年轻一辈看轻的意味，更是威吓周围的自卫手段。

当然，Katze从不提及此事，真相永远都不会脱离『传闻』范畴。

而乳臭未干稚气感犹存的Riki，若论姿容之美，比他貌美者不知凡几。

但亚历克明白，Katze将Riki比喻为珍奇异兽『巴殊拉』绝非夸大。

未经保养的黑发光艳如漆，即使明知对方厌恶，仍忍不住想伸手去体验触感。

漆黑的眼眸释放出耀眼光芒，是一对比黑曜石更有价值的宝玉。

柔韧肢体所展现的利落与众不同，一把纤腰与他激烈的脾气相反，想必有不少好色之辈曾为之垂涎。

然而Riki引人注目的，并非姿色的优劣，而是他稀有的存在感。

「即使换个地方，那种费洛蒙一样会大量释放……而对自己一路泼洒这种东西毫无自觉的本人，这完全不是他的本意吧。」

以『费洛蒙』来形容的Katze，语气听起来有点苦涩。

不过话里没有『男人杀手』的含意，或许还不算太惨吧!

Riki会挑逗男性，不管他们的性嗜好如何。

如果他是女人，那种魅力可以称为『倾城美女』或『魔性之女』。可是对不亲近任何人，如野猫般对外界保持戒心的Riki而言，这肯定是种不快的祸根。

贫民窟的杂种并不少见。

但Riki内发的强烈存在感，却比什么都引人注目，微微地骚动、刺痛人心。

简直就像毫不留情地引发出，连自己都没有想到的『欲望』——叫人恐惧。

Riki是第一个活生生出现在亚历克眼前的这种存在。亚历克……不，『阿多斯』的人直到某个阶段前都想跟Riki保持距离，恐怕是自觉到这一点而引以为戒吧！

每个人最爱的都是自己。要是没有介入后还能保有自制的毅力和胆量，只有从头到尾都当个旁观者吧。

半带自嘲的这种亲身体验，显然不是只有亚历克一个人。

仿佛要将这种微妙复杂的心情一扫而空般，Katze说了：

「亚历克，不惜把一头不亲近任何人的野兽套上锁链，也要驯服它。这种想法，你认为是全天下男人永远的梦吗?」

听到这句话的亚历克，瞬间——惊呆了。

莫非，这是对自己作为Riki搭档的某种牵制?亚历克忍不住多想。

「这个嘛，不管是哪个时代，支配欲这种东西，应该不算是男人的欲望，而是与生俱来的本性吧!不过我的话……如果知道那生物是会咬人的猛兽，无论它再有魅力，我只会远远观望，并不会想把它据为自有。」

Katze所期待的，可能不是这么不痛不痒的标准答案。然而，这却是亚历克最真实的心声。

如果Katze是为将来打算，想培养Riki成为自己的得力帮手，亚历克这个想法就更强烈。不仅如此，要是能够拒绝，他希望连当搭档的事都当作没提过。

亚历克的昔日旧友若看到现在的他，一定会哀叹他变成一条没出息的丧家犬吧!但亚历克对自己在『阿多斯』的际遇没有丝毫不满。

只要自尊心还在，只要自己还是自己，不管在何处立足，周围的价值观怎么改变都无妨。他是这么相信的。

正因如此，亚历克到现在还是不明白Katze的真意何在。

直到最后，Katze才说出一句爆炸力十足的话。

「亚历克，我不管旁边的人对Riki怎么想。我并不希望Riki脱胎换骨。」

「……你的意思是……」

「像他那种人，就算死也会克服给他的考验，努力往上爬。爱出头的人总是容易受到打压，这也无可奈何。但是如果可以的话，只要普普通通……就好了。」

Katze这话威力之强大，足以完全推翻刚才亚历克脑海里的种种描绘想像。他不由得坐得笔直，实在不能不问：

「老板不是——看好Riki的发展性，想培养他……吗?」

结果很难得地，Katze露出一丝微笑。

「如果他只是个很有眼力的小鬼，那我会要你狠狠地磨他。但是Riki呢，如果让他脱胎换骨，老实说……后果很可怕。」

老板打的是什么哑谜呢——亚历克心想。

「所以，我想要你当一条绑住他的缆绳，别让他跳太远。」

即使把Riki从贫民窟这个深渊拉拔到黑市来，让他获得自由，却不希望他出头。

为此，希望自己当一颗压制他的重石，听到这种话，亚历克实在无言以对。

而现在——

一边踩着从容步伐走向货船，亚历克隔着太阳眼镜凝视走在前面几步的Riki背影。

再也不敢在Riki眼前摘下太阳眼镜，是从那一天开始的。

亚历克的能力并没优异到足作为精神感应者或心理治疗师。

其实身为卡林人，亚历克的能力向量相当异质。也可以说是——异端。

因为他所感应的对象不是『人』，而是机械——而且在『电脑机械』方面发挥得淋漓尽致。

除了身为可将货船操纵自如的『送货员』，他同时也是黑市首屈一指的『骇客』。

那天，对卡林人的特性一无所知的Riki要求他摘下太阳眼镜时，他虽然惊讶，却没想到要坚决拒绝。对亚历克而言，太阳眼镜只是为了避免无谓麻烦所做的一种威吓罢了。

他压根儿就没想要和Riki建立亲密友谊，但的确希望能建立起伙伴间的信赖关系。

只不过，Riki的表情实在太认真了，所以想稍微作弄他一下而已。

可是那时，亚历克却感应到应该感应不到的『人』。

不——不仅如此，还差点被吸进Riki的『记忆』之中。

『鲜红的双眸』

『纤弱的少年』

『病房的病床』

甚至，连不可能听得到的沙哑呜咽声，也震得他脑袋阵阵发麻。

在无机质的感应世界里，活生生的感情突然炽热席卷而来。

一瞬也不瞬地凝视自己的Riki，那双睁得大大的黑眼——令人心痛。

一种被互相纠缠的视线所囚禁，视野因而一步步被缩小的错觉，让亚历克几乎大惊失色。

像要切断Riki攀上来的视线，亚历克不自然地转过头去，以颤抖的手戴上太阳眼镜，让视野回到平常的色调。

那一刻，全身上下听到猛力跳动的心脏发出鸣噪声。回到熟悉日常安全感的亚历克，一次又一舔着痉挛的嘴唇。

那是意想不到的失态。

完全预料之外的丑态。

同时，也是从未感觉到的——战栗。

就这样拼命拾起自己的自我，亚历克偷偷瞟过视线看向Riki。

Riki恍如失神般，视线在空中游移。他没有伸手去擦湿润的眼眶，露出了至今从未有过的幼稚表情。

所以亚历克……

尽管处于难以形容的难堪之中，却当场定住寸步难移，而且——无法作声。

从此之后，他便知道自己没有太阳眼镜无法面对Riki。

而且这一点——

即使并非有意，却与Katze的意图不谋而合，结果竟让他完全达成制止Riki冲得太快的任务。悄悄呼出的沉重叹息中，带着微微的自嘲与自我警惕……

那一天。

第8区『萨珊』的第三地下巨蛋，预定举行拍卖会。

一般的拍卖会，固定于设有大型会议中心的第3区『密斯卓园区』举行。但这次是由黑市主办的秘密拍卖会，交易的是一般市面上没有的商品。因此自准备阶段开始，便实施二十四小时严密的保全管理，非相关人士的进出受到严格限制。

第五航站，地下二十层楼。

站内人影稀疏。

在戴比亚行星采购的货品，连堆高机整个运进特定的H-085进货仓后，Riki忍不住抬头仰天，深深吁了一口气。

到戴比亚取货为止极为顺利的工作进度，却被突如其来的磁暴困在太空港三天，整个都打乱了。

「不会吧？」

「……搞什么？」

「哪有这样的？」

「……老天爷开什么玩笑啊！实在叫人笑不出来。」}

Riki和亚历克两人望着等离子狂奔乱窜的天空，茫然吐出的话语显得非常空虚。

意外的时间延误起因于边境区域常有的天灾，而非人为疏失，怨不得谁。Riki他们也只能焦躁地等待气候回复正常。

因此，直到拍卖当天才进货，而已是在时限的最后一刻才完成，搞得人仰马翻。

幸好这次会场是在『萨珊』，供观光客专用的太空埠设备齐全，不然现在会是什么状况，实在不想像。

（……真是够了。要是真的没赶上怎么办啊！）

一方面是此次工作攸关秘密拍卖会这个大活动，却无奈陷入如此窘迫的状况，对Riki而言还是第一次。把『任何事都要靠经验』当口头禅的搭档倒是看得很开：

「这时候再怎么急也没用啊！」

不管做什么都于事无补，只能着急瞪着窗外耗时间——这种经验最好不要有第二次——Riki不禁这么想。

总之，剩下繁琐的检查工作就交给亚历克，Riki以行动视讯电话向Katze报告。后者应该是在拍卖会会场摊位忙着进行最后调整。

对难掩疲惫的Riki，Katze一开口就是

「辛苦了。」

一句慰劳的话之后，以他一贯的扑克脸说：

「再来你就没事了。不过可别忘了，给你们的通行证是没办法进会场的。」

讲完公事便立刻挂断电话，根本没有说句闲话的余地。

既然来了，当然想趁此机会见识一下秘密拍卖会。听到Katze一句话就打消他的念头，Riki忍不住啧了一声。

这和密斯卓园区举办的一般拍卖会有何不同？尽管Riki兴趣浓厚，但对于一个最低阶的送货员来说，这是奢望吧！

（算了，没办法。）

不过，他也不必心急。

（以后有的是机会。）

无论如何，事情做到这里总算是交差了。确实圆满达成任务的满足感极大。

但Riki的表情却不怎么开朗。是意料之外的恶劣天候使预定进度大乱，一路的焦躁在此时放松，疲累感因此排山倒海而来吗——并非如此。

这阵子，Riki被指派的都是简单的边境输送工作，内心有所不满。

他向亚历克抱怨，对方却说：

「要抱怨这种事，你再等十年吧！新人什么都要脚踏实地慢慢学……这是最最基本的吧！」

一句话就挡了回来。但Riki一心只想赶快摆脱绕着边境打转的工作。

搭货船依固定路线靠港，回收货物运走。这种无聊的例行性工作，『卫理』不就够了吗！

我……是不是出了什么纰漏？）

这阵子Riki与亚历克这对搭档的边境工作，多到让他不由得多心起来。

因为这样，和Guy之间也越来越疏远。

的确，Riki以前只知道贫民窟这个封闭的天地，对他来说，搭乘货船在宇宙中邀游的感动与兴奋是笔墨难以形容的。

在陌生行星上与不同人种接触，耳里听的是陌生的话语，在停泊地的市街上，眼里看到的一切都那么新鲜珍奇。

然而，这种兴奋的心情只有一开始而已。Riki进入状态的速度之快，连亚历克都半开玩笑地说：

「你啊，真不知道是不可爱，还是未来的大人物……一般人应该更……怎么说？更亢奋，开心得无心工作，这才是新来的该有的样子啊！」

就生活环境剧烈改变而言，跟当时被带到『卡迪安』的情况一样。但现在和当时的年龄、心境不同，连目的意识也截然不同。

是因为这样吗？

一旦学会了一步，就想要下一步。

过去受到压抑的自己感到已然挣脱束缚，所以想要自由发展吗？

或者，是不想再浪费任何时间的意念太过强烈呢？

亚历克正经八百地训示他：

「别这么猴急。看到什么都想囫囵塞进去，不会有什么好结果的。适度放松才是上策。」

「以后，一定会有不愿意也得全力冲刺的时候。要是你现在就绷得这么紧，到了真要派上用场的时候，反而会撑不住。」

亚历克的意思，Riki非常明白。

现在得先按捺住想向前冲的心情，累积经验才是最重要的。

即使如此，他想要的并非既耗时又枯橾无味的送货工作，而是有紧张感的工作。

他并不是怀念『拜森』时代那种偏激的热情，但或许，早已成为自己一部分的东西仍在某处骚动。

正一心想着这些时，突然有人从背后拍他的肩。

「Riki，久等了。虽然很晚了，还是去吃个饭吧！」

他这才发现肚好像象饿了般，咕噜咕噜叫了起来。从太空埠到这里时间紧迫，只吃了胶状干粮果腹。

就算天塌下来，也要在约定时间内把货送到。

心里只有这个念头，所以神经紧绷时，完全没注意到这件事。一旦发觉自己饿了，疲劳感似乎又更添一分。

亚历好像也有有同感。平常轻松至上的他，唯有这时候说起话来沉重得很。j

「赶最后一分钟真的有够累人。」

等到一切全部结束，便感到精神上的疲倦远胜于肉体。

两人在现已静悄悄的航站内，坐上卸完货空空如也的堆高作业车，开向货物电梯。

（唉……吃过饭之后，先大睡一场好了……）

然而累到这地步，连要回贫民窟钻进Guy床上都嫌麻烦。

懒洋洋地伸展一下手脚，Riki有气无力地整个人靠在座椅上，茫然地转移视线。

有个人影在视野一角闪过。Riki无意识地移回视线。

还以为航站里已经没有任何人，自己和亚历克是最后离开的，但看样好像不见得。

三个男人。

（哦，原来还有人跟我们一样运气不好，搬东西搬到最后啊？）

——但是，似乎……并非如此。

在标示『H-010』门前的，并不是跟自己一样的作业车，而是一辆精美时髦的小型室内轿跑车。由此看来，大概是货物所有人那边的相关人员。

那个个子最高的，大概是最上级的吧！）

即使远看也看得出那套深蓝色的衣服是订制的，应该是为即将展开的拍卖会所制作的正式服装吧！看似经过一番保锻炼的的匀称背影，具有某种威严。

凡是有魅力的人，无论身在何处都引人注目。但是光背影便如此威力十足的人，应该寥寥可数吧！

姑且不论他是否为时代的宠儿，但『获得造物主青睐的人』——的确存在。

现在身为送货员的Riki，有机会观察各式各样的人，所以他非常清楚，这并不是一句空话。

果然不出Riki所料，另外两个男人对只看得到背影的那名男子深深低头鞠躬。

（喔……厉害哦！看样子真的是个了不起的大人物。）

搞不好，那个男的自己就是老板。

不过既然特地亲自跑到这种地方来视察，那么东西应该非常值钱了。

然后，似乎已将事情处理完毕的高个男子转过身来。

那一刹那——

因疲倦和饥饿而倦怠不堪的身体，突然一痉挛……僵硬了。

（——不会……吧……）

惊愕而圆睁的双眼，宛如定在独自坐上室内车的男子脸上一般，动也不动。

这几个月以来，想忘都忘不了的面孔就在那里。

头发是极为普通的棕色短发，但是比深蓝色衣服颜色更深的遮光镜之下露出来的美貌，Riki绝不可能看错。

没有『为什么？』，也没有『怎么会？』。

从体内深处一口气冲上喉头的，是一种无法形容、灼热的激动情绪。

（是……那……家伙……！）

这几个字在紧咬的牙根中打转，Riki一把抓住亚历克的手臂。

「干吗？怎么了？」

「——停车。」

「……啊？」

「停车。我有点事。」

「你有事……？」

Riki不顾惊讶地挑起眉毛的亚历克，从作业车上跳下。

「喂！Riki！」

亚历克不由得高声叫住他，却拦不住头也不回、猛地冲出去的Riki。

Riki开跑。

为了怕跟丢远远开在前方的室内轿跑车，眼睛只是盯着前方

追上室内车。然后呢？——Riki还没有去想。

在头脑考虑这些之前，身体就已经动起来了。

只是……先追再说！

这个连姓啥名啥都不知道的家伙，尽情玩弄自己之后还不够，最后竟然还丢了一枚『宠物硬币』过来让自己颜面扫地。无论如何，Riki都不能不去追他。

不过，如果硬是要找个理由，那么，塔那古拉的『金发』为何不惜变装，出现在黑市的拍卖会上？他究竟想到哪里去？

也许他是想要知道这一点。

室内车向右转，在左边转角转弯。经过与货物搬运口完全不同的路径，停在一扇门前。

当然，Riki连那个地方有这样一个出入口都不知道。

男子下了室内车，从胸前口袋取出卡片插入识别口，顺利穿过门消失在后面。

Riki啧了一声。

即使一路追到门前，在高度戒备的保全体系中，自己持有的通行卡能否打开那扇门？他一点把握都没有。

万一触动警报系统，当下就被逮捕的话——怎么办？

如果失去好不容易才得到的工作和一切的话——怎么办？

但是，他无法就此打住。

豁出去的Riki把通行卡插在识别口。

——结果门随即打开，仿佛在嘲笑他的杞人忧天一般

就连门缓缓打开时，Riki也显得坐立难安。

也许会就这样跟丢了——他的确对此感到不安。所幸门里是一条笔直的通路。在视野尽头捕捉到熟悉的背影时，Riki不由得呼了一口气放下心来。

男子以轻盈稳健的脚步向前行。

为了不跟丢那个背影，Riki快步跟在后面。

他集中所有神经专注追踪男子的背影。脚下地面的颜色逐渐改变，行经的通路无声地放下隔绝墙，旁边的墙打开换成另一条通路。对这一切，他完全没有发现。

就这样，走了多久呢？

脚步丝毫不乱的男子在右边的转角转弯。

——就这样，完全从Riki的视野中消失了。

（咦……？）

突如其来的丧失感，让Riki一时之间呆立原地。

（怎么回事？）

（……怎么会这样？）

他甚至感觉上一秒钟还绷得紧紧的神经，突然间迸断的疼痛。

无需他不知所措地四处张望，在视线之前，仅有一道颜色深沉、钢铁般沉甸甸的门。

Riki眨也不眨地凝视它。

除此之外，男子分明应该没有其它去处了。不知为何，Riki停伫不前。

并不是钢铁制门那种奇异的存在感阻住了Riki的去路。

而是仿佛……对，仿佛有人在说：

『不要去！』一般——拉住Riki的手。

这种感觉并不陌生。不……应该说是很熟悉吧！

在贫民窟率领『拜森』时，曾感觉过好几次。那是只有Riki自己才明白的，一种类似『预感』的感觉。

灵光乍现——并不足以形容，也并非有一个明确的指针。

那种感觉平常感应不到，而是出其不意地突然降临。

有时候就像现在这样，觉得似乎有人突然拉住他的手，有时只是颈项莫名感到一阵微微刺痛。

这种难以言喻的感觉，他连Guy都没有提过。

Riki认为，这并不是后天培养出来的。他也知道，眼睛所见并非就是一切。

在卡迪安时代，同一区当中有个小他一岁的少年。

他是个体质虚弱的自闭症儿童，身患数种疾病，看起来比实际年龄幼小许多。

或许是因为如此吧！他似乎——看得见现实之中看不见的东西，听得其他孩子听不到的声音。

保姆等大人说他是因为患病而产生幻觉、幻听。但Riki亲身经历过一些不可思议的经验，知道光是这样并不能解释一切。

现实与妄想。

通往梦的阶梯

处在幻觉与幻影的狭缝中，模糊暧昧的日常。

时间的丧失。

以及不会消失的——疼痛。

现在回想起来，称Riki为『护身符』、与他片刻不离的艾蕾，或许也是看得到的那种人。

所以，在贫民窟中称为唯一『乐园』的卡迪安，一定有些什么。

那是保护孩子们的守护天使吗？或者是丑恶的鬼怪？这一点，连Riki也不知道。

自从与他相关的那个事件以来，他便能够实际辨认那一类的感觉。……既然他会这么想，那就绝不会只是错觉吧！

或许，是他把Riki体内的『某个』开关扭开了。

但如果把这件事说出来，Guy一定会担心得又过度保护了。所以Riki没有跟任何人提起过。

离开卡迪安来到贫民窟，以及之后当上送货员，他总是依循这类感觉走。

可是现在……仿佛要摆脱自身软弱般，Riki直视着那道门。

都已经来到这里了，还有什么好犹豫的呢？

越是举棋不定，男子的背影就会越来越远。

（可是这个……真的会开吗？）

看来极其古旧的这道门，让Riki不由得这么想。

双头蛇在高耸门上抬头瞪视Riki。那是一条黄金蛇，眼里嵌的似乎是大颗红宝石。

而且那道门只有一个门把，连用来插入管理人员进入的卡片空隙都没有。

莫非，这里的管理是采用更严密的虹膜确认系统，以黄金蛇来取代管理机能？Riki忍不住这么想。

（难不成，蛇眼会突然射出雷射光……应该不会吧？）

刚才那种不祥的感觉，会是从这里而来的吗……？

然而——好奇心终究战胜了不安……不，是不能回头的决心胜过一切。

Riki觉得，要是在这里退缩，以后一定会后悔不已。

要离开，留下遗憾吗？

还是——

要在将来后悔自己的莽撞——那时如果没那么做就好了。

若是两个选择都一样要后悔，无论结果如何，宁愿做了再后悔。

Riki深深吸了一口气，坚定地转动门把——门开了。

那一瞬间，第一次在米达斯遇到男子的事，忽然在脑海中掠过。

那时候，Riki也是下定决心转动了『米诺斯』的门把，就跟现在一样。

然后，自尊便遭到恶狠狠践踏。

那么——这次的赌注呢？

脑中稍稍闪过的疑虑，也在踏进其中一步的那一瞬间——如泡沫般消失了。

那里是一片不可思议深沉的蓝色黑暗。

没有天。

没有地。

眼里所见的，是一片没有尽头的深蓝色沉静世界。

没有星星在闪烁，令人想起比夜晚的暗黑更暗、遥远而充满孤寂的异次元空间。

（这……这里是……）

暂时失神的Riki就站在那里。

没有人，连影子都没有。

那个男的真的进来这里了吗？

就在这时——

视野的一角似乎有东西跳动。Riki这才回过神来，匆忙将视线转到该处。暗蓝的深渊却连个摇晃的影子都没有。

「——是我看错了吧……」

自言自语的Riki一惊，他无法忽略自己猛然飙高的心跳。

（——太不像我了……）

是因为方才那种感觉还没有离去吗？

明明下定决心才踏进来的，都到这里了才开始紧张。像是嘲笑这样的自己，Riki唇角微微上扬。

（怕什么啊！这副德性只会又被那个王八蛋瞧不起了。）

接着，仿佛要把纠缠不放的不愉快甩开，他轻轻摇了摇头，眼光落在脚边

瞬间——

Riki感到视线冻结了。

脚下那片令人以为是沧溟的黑暗深渊当中，有个奇异的东西仰望着Riki。

没有瞳孔，不——只有黄金在眼窝之中流动，发出混浊的光芒，就像要看穿利似的定定凝视他。

不是错觉。

完全无法分辨究竟是否具有肉眼机能的黄金眼，的的确确正在看着Riki。

那一刻——

『怦怦！』

猛烈跳动的心脏简直要把脑袋震坏。

明明想转移视线却办不到。双方交缠的视线仿佛当场被彼此黏住。

明明没有风却冉冉晃动的深绿头发，让肌肤的颜色显得更白皙。

不，当Riki明白那种令人心悸的苍白，原来是来自全身披附的银鳞时，总算才发现这个房间就是一个巨大的水槽。

既是人又不是人的东西，就在那里。

半人半鱼的水栖人。

话虽如此，眼前的那个，要称之为传说中的『人鱼』来赏玩，实在太过奇诡了。咧开到耳朵的嘴巴露出尖锐的牙齿，如钩爪般的三根手指间有蹼相连，都使Riki无法接受。

痉挛的嘴唇吐不出任何话语。

僵硬的双腿不争气地颤抖起来。

额头上……掌心里，不停冒出冷汗。

等到好不容易挣断这沉重得令人无法呼吸的锁链，Riki马上拔腿狂奔。

然而——

不管他再怎么凝神细看，都找不到任何类似出口的地方。

「——！」

（怎么会？）

这不是真的——！

（为什么！）

察觉自己心跳毫不留情地用力敲打太阳穴，Riki的嘴唇越来越失色泛白。

正不知如何是好之际，那个非人的东西，已透过透明墙壁幽幽地紧随而至，就像在追捕猎物一样。

于是，Riki才发现进来的门不知不觉消失的事实。宛如连骨髓都冻僵般，当场呆住。

这时，不知从何处传来一阵沉闷的低低笑声。

「……咿……」

心脏猛然被揪住的错觉，让下半身阵阵痉挛。

咚……

咚咚……

咚咚、咚咚、咚咚…

有如要刺穿Riki急促的心跳，有如要踩扁一般，脚步声缓缓靠近。

就这样，布置出这个让Riki喉头紧缩、脸色苍白的黑暗中人出其不意地在他睁得斗大的双眼中现身，冷冷地嫣然一笑。

「……！」

发不出声音的惊愕，以及毫无来由的——安全感。

两种感情交织而成的激动情绪让脑海摇摇欲坠，咽下不成声的气息。

——那一瞬间，Riki腿软坐倒了。

接着，仿佛这是一个暗号，满室亮起了柔和的灯光。

于是，对Riki紧追不舍的那个东西，似乎对这样的亮光产生排斥反应，尾巴弹了起来，转眼间便消失无踪。

「要我扶你一把吗？」

男子的声好像在努力忍笑。那是令人想忘也忘不掉、沉稳且独特的冷酷声音。

然而，在Riki尖刻得有如射出毒咒般的眼神下，这次他不客气地笑出声。

「对了，你最讨厌欠别人人情了。」

（…这混蛋……）

去而复返的满口苦涩让Riki咬住牙关，他四肢着地奋力想爬起来。

（……可…恶……）

偏偏在这个男人面前出这种丑的耻辱，让喉咙灼热有如火烧。

奇惨无比，连脑部的血管都快爆破了。

但若非如此——Riki根本使不出半点力。设法站起来后，膝头的颤抖仍无法轻易遏止。

「真是奇遇啊！没想到竟然在这种地方又遇到你。」

嘴里说着分明是谎言的话，男子露出了冷笑。

「怎么啦？你也会因为刺激太强，说不出话来？」

「——那……是什么东西……」

即使语尾变调高了好几度，但都到这个地步了，丢脸就丢脸吧！

被玩弄。

被羞辱。

羞耻、弱点、一切都被掏出来放在面前。

既然这样，只有全部看开了。

「那是实验用的活体样本。不过要改作为军事用途，可能还要花上不少时间。」

「这种事……可以随便到处讲吗？要是我到外面去抖出来，联邦的大人物们一定会大发雷霆。」

他的逞强在男子面前也不堪一击，男子说：

「哦，你恢复得挺快的嘛！实在听不出是一个差点失禁的人说的话。」

屈辱让Riki的眼神尖锐起来，恶狠狠地瞪着他。

「别用这种随时会扑过来咬人的眼神瞪我。不然，我又会想让你在床上呻吟了。」

男子的冷笑越来越深。一想到自己只是被他任意玩弄，Riki就觉得脑海异于方才原因地灼热发烫起来。

「你还是一样倔强啊。」

「——出口呢？」

「没有出口。」

Riki双眼睁得老大。

那一晚，在米达斯单方面被玩弄的郁结，一口气爆发出来。

——但Riki硬是压下几近喷火的愤怒。要是在这里发飙，只会被男子玩弄而已。

「我没心情和你在这种地方开玩笑。出口——在哪里？」

「无论你在这里怎么耍狠，情况都不会有任何改变的。不是吗？Riki。」

听到男子故意叫他的名字，Riki愣住了。

（他怎么会……知道我的名字……）

就像完全看透Riki的怀疑一般，男子以平静的口吻说：

「Katze没有告诉你吗？过度的好奇心会毁了一个人的……」

（卡……杰？）

Riki直觉激动的心情在瞬间冻结。

（——怎……么会？）

为什么？

——为什么？

为什么会从男子嘴里听到『Katze』这个名字？

「不过，他倒只是赔上最引以为豪的脸蛋，算他运气好。」

Riki更加惊愕。Katze脸颊上的伤痕——他万万没想到竟然会跟这名男子有关

「就贫民窟的杂种而言，他的头脑不是普通灵光。倒是让我挺愉快的。与其放进活体实验室被碎尸万段，还有更好的利用管道。而——你呢？」

这种连傲慢都不足以形容的冷酷口吻，让Riki不由得双唇发颤：

「——你……是谁？」

「Iason?Mink。在各方面都高人一等的『金发』中，微不足道的一个。」

（骗人！）

Riki硬生憋住想吼出来的话，一步步倒退。

这家伙——是做什么的？

这家伙——是谁？

这种人，怎么可能是微不足道的『金发』！

（不妙了。）

（糟了。）

（简直太惨了！）

这些话在脑海里卷起漆黑的漩涡。

一步……

两步……

但是，没有第三步。

手臂硬生生给拉住了，就这样被用力拉到他面前。不止表情，Riki连全身都僵硬了。

Iason扳起Riki的下颚说：

「才多久没见，你的长相就变了。」

视线盯得死死的。

「据说你在黑市里的绰号是『黑发的Riki』……看着你，过去的伤口就会发疼，下不了手。会说这种话，Katze还是太嫩了。」

反刍着像啃噬内心般的这些话。Riki无言以对。

只能在封闭感中喘息的贫民窟杂种，突然有从天而降的幸运可以担任送货员。

如果，这并不纯粹只是偶然的机遇呢？

自己会不会是被Katze陷害了——一思及此，冰凉的恶寒便沿着背脊爬上。

但究竟为了什么？

出身贫民窟的黑市掮客Katze与塔那古拉的金发Iason之间，究竟是怎样的连接关系……？

Riki怎么想都想不透。

难道，是他们布下的——陷阱？

为什么？

主动找碴、挑衅的，的确是Riki。单方面被玩弄、践踏的，也是自己

怎么会演变成这样？

在自己不知道的地方，究竟发生了什么事？

想到这里，意识凌驾了支撑他至今的如沸愤怒，仿佛在眼前分崩离析……

片刻间，Riki的眼前一片黑暗。

「你要——拿我……怎么办？」

「你……希望我怎么办？」

逐渐清晰的视野当中，Iason冷笑着。

这时候，Riki无法不去意识到，寒气般的感觉缓缓沿着背肌爬上来……

这里是哪里？

Riki完全没有头绪。

没有窗户，四面全以象牙白的墙围起来。

房里只有一张简易床和一组桌椅，别无他物。只有门是唯一的出入口，看来是从外面上了锁，不管怎么敲怎么踢，都没有反应。

简直就像一间漂亮的牢房。

好像是从有如黑蓝深海的地方，被强制带来这里的样子。

因为在那里，明知是最后一次无谓的挣扎，明知是莽撞无用的举动，Riki仍然向Iason出手。换来的是心窝结结实实的一拳，他的意识就此远去。

等他醒来，便已摊在那张床上。

口袋里所有的东西，现金也好，Katze给的ID也好，那个附着硬币的钥匙圈也好，以及为了以防万一，藏在靴子里折叠式万能小刀。全部——似乎都被没收了。

简直像被剥得精似的押进来这里，Riki感到坐立难安。——不止，心情根本差得不能再差。

（那个王八蛋！到底在想些什么！）

把自己关进这种莫名其妙的地方，他到底想怎么样？

Iason真正的意图，他完全看不出来。

应该动脑筋想的明明不是这些，然而该从哪里开始想起——Riki连这点都毫无头绪。

（可恶……）

把牙关咬得紧紧的，Riki愤而用力地踢开椅子。

第8区『萨珊』，第三巨蛋塔。

秘密拍卖会盛大而顺利地结束了。但Iason Mink并未沉浸在拍卖会的余韵当中，像平常一样，他在最上层的办公室优雅地休息。

身体舒适地靠在宛如陷落的沙发里，一双长腿自在交迭，他看着墙上装设的萤幕面板。

里面的，是焦躁瘪着嘴的Riki。

按一下手边的遥控器，画面立刻切换成近距离，将Riki的表情一览无遗。

一头黑色乱发未经任何保养，却依然光艳亮泽。

好似黑曜石般的一对双眸，藏不住内心的烦躁，不高兴的尖锐眼神当中，粗野的激情如影随形。

拉成一直线的嘴唇，简直可以听到愤恨的咬牙声。

没有受过任何调教和教育，粗野、低俗，脏兮兮的野猫。

然而，正因那具躯体未曾附加任何外在条件、毫无污染，满溢的生命力才耀眼得令人张不开眼。

在『双环』华丽的霓虹灯下相遇时，他只是个无知傲慢、空有一身找不到出口的激情的臭小鬼而已。

不知逢迎谄媚，只知道龇牙咧嘴地狂吠。

——贫民窟的杂种。

没有当场把他交给警察而放他一马，只是一时兴起。面对一个把自己带到一见即知是那种场所的地方，而且还不自量力挑衅的小鬼，想好好羞辱他一番，不过是当场自然的发展而已。

没有任何策略，坚决维持强硬的姿态，不管对方是不是金发，视线决不畏缩的高傲。

所以，他尽情玩弄之后才把他丢下。

临走之际扔了个极光币给他，纯粹只是突然想到。

虽然是个相当带劲的余兴节目，但余兴节目终究是种消遣。所以，硬推过来的封口费，拿宠物货币来找零相当适合。

宠物货币是一种『徽章』，在市场上没有货币价值。但极光币的附加价值远超过实际货币。

一枚极光币能换的钱，可能远高于随便偷来的卡。

究竟，贫民窟的杂种会发现极光币真正的价值吗？

这一点，勾起了他些微的兴趣。

因此他命Katze去找。要是贫民窟出现极光币，立刻通知他。

然而，本以为会立刻出现的硬币——却没有出现。

Iason微感失望，而且更加感到好奇。他想知道那个连名字都不知道的贫民窟杂种，没有将硬币脱手变现的理由。

同时也想知道，那个自尊心被粉碎的小鬼之后怎么样了。

Katze对于硬币的事没有任何意见，完全遵从指示。但是，对于把贫民窟的同胞——

而且是一个乳臭未干的小当作自己手下，却面有难色。

当然，无论Katze有什么意见，Iason全无撤回前言的意思。

到底能不能成材呢？

对Iason而言这不是『赌注』，纯粹只是『好奇』而已。

（黑发的Riki……是吗。原来如此。只要给予适当的食饵，野猫也是会变身的嘛。）

才短短几个月，就像换了一张脸。

当然，这并不只是外表而已，内在的资质好坏也会影响

（——但是，还不够。）

先前的好奇虽然获得满足，他却仍不禁这么想。

再次按下按钮。萤幕正好映出Riki发狠踢椅子的画面。

Iason嘴角不由得上扬。

（就是要这样，才有调教的价值啊！）

突然这时候——

「喂，Iason。」

背后有个质问的声音。

「你是当真的吗？」

是沉着一张脸的劳尔 阿姆在说话。他的美貌带有一股野性，在塔那古的精英当中相当罕见。

「何必选来选去，却偏偏选那种最差劲的杂碎呢？把没有受过任何教育的『雄性』带进艾欧斯，只会造成麻烦。」

「就算这样，总比空有自尊、头脑却奇笨无比的性玩偶好吧！怎么样？那种闹脾气的样子。粗野、下流、肮脏……你不觉得值得调教一番吗？偶尔养养与众不同的宠物，也是一种乐趣吧？」

「当然，要养什么东西是你的自由……不过养那种东西当宠物，会坏了你Iason;Mink的名声哦！」

「不见得吧。我倒是认为教得好，也许会是头满有趣的宠物……」

「你有把握就好。但是万一没教好，你要怎么办？」

「到时候……就在他头上动点手脚，改成听话的性玩偶卖到黑市去啊！既然是Iason?Mink的宠物，应该会有相当的附加价值吧！不然的话，就养在来宾专用的笼子里啊！用途多得很。」

面不改色地说着，Iason再度把视线投向萤幕。

养贫民窟的杂种当宠物。

这个一时兴起的主意，日后竟成为一种魔咒，撼动他身为金发的自尊……这时候的Iason完全没有想到。

塔那古拉的美神与贫民窟的杂种。

不可跨越的界线……

他们的相遇，

是谁都无法预料的『偶然』？

还是无形思维的『一时兴起』？

感情炽热，

深沉得——令人发麻。

而且，带着一抹疯狂。类似一把名为『爱』的凶器。

彼此的感情撕裂各自的灵魂，奔向终结……

后记

大家好。继去年以来发生了好多事。

「原稿吗？哈哈哈……拖得很顺。」

实在不能傻笑着这么说。想对各方面说：对不起！给您造成这么多麻烦！吉原我现在就是处于这种状态。

唉——总而言之，总算挣扎到能够这样平安地写后记，让我可以大大吐口安心的气。

其实……我越拖，只是让后面的工作挤在一起而已（泣）。

常言道：人生是一场没有剧本的戏。果然不可能事事都顺利且按照预定进行啊！是的，我知道，打从骨子里知道。

好了，哭诉就到此为止。

间之楔第二集《命运始动》——不知道大家可还喜欢？

标题照惯例（笑）是我自己造的词。无法预期的邂逅所带来的命运，或是宿命的启动……所以，我把它叫做『命动』。

我自己的『无法预期的邂逅所带来的命动』，应该就是和『JUNE』杂志的邂逅吧！

那天，如果我没有在书店里拿起那本由竹宫惠子老师描绘封面的杂志，也许就没有今天的『吉原理惠子』了。我说真的（笑）。

前几天，因为『JUNE』的企划（竟……竟然今年就是二十五周年了！哎呀！真的是光阴似箭啊——哈哈哈……）有机会与秋月こお老师对谈。再次确认自己与『JUNE』冲击性的（笑）邂逅记忆，不管经过多少年都一样鲜明，其实，我自己也有点惊讶。

而且，JUNE前主编也参与了这场对谈，大家谈得非——常开心。

「咦？是吗？」

「哦……原来是这样啊。」

之类的话，真是怎么说都说不完，热络得不得了。让我简直有点上瘾了。

即使这个领域『知道的人熟得跟痴一样，不知道的人就完全不知道』，对我而言，从『JUNE相关作品』到『耽美作品』，到现在被称为『男男』，我的原点依然是称为『JUNE』那时候的热情与执着啊……我深深地有这种体认。

反过来说，或许只是完全陷入太先进……啊——不对，是陷入泉涌而出的『热情』（=妄想）与『执着』（=烦恼）之中，到现在已经无法脱身而已（笑）。

在那样的『JUNE』时代连载的『间之楔』，我现在又以有别于当时的热情，为重新推出的文库版修稿，要怎么形容呢………实在是感慨无限。

说是以我自己的步调来做，实则缓如龟速，很对不起大家。若大家能有耐性继续跟我磨下去，那就太令人高兴了。

最后，要感谢每次都帮忙描绘华丽插图的道原老师。拖了又拖，真的很抱歉！

那么，下次再见。


	3. Vol3

第三部《刻印》

作者：吉原理惠子

刻印

—NIGHTMARE—

在由全九条条款所构成的《宠物法》中，明确记载着在中央都市塔那格拉饲养宠物的注意事项。

I 资格条件

II 登记方法

III 饲养环境

IV 疾病关联

V 交配条件

VI 事故的有无

VII 禁止事项

VIII 赏罚的应用

IX 废弃方法

这个与其说是针对将饲养宠物作为一种身份象征的精英大人们的基本守则，更适合被当作是一种面向内外的宣传。也就是可以向人炫耀他们是被"朱庇特"所挑选出来的贵重种族。

这里所说的"宠物"，也就是以饲养为目的，而从获得许可的交配设施孕育出来的"人形玩偶"。

虽然人偶从DNA方面来说和"人类"没有什么两样，但说到底也只是拥有人类形状的"宠物"。

要说为什么的话，就是因为人偶是通过和生殖本能无缘的交配所创作出来的"物体"。作为证明，人偶的脚底被刻印上了经过特殊加工的编号，与此相关的全部记录都由交配设施进行管理。

即使人偶是"人"，也并非"人类"。

因此虽然需要作为宠物的最低限度的"教养"，但是却不用背负除此以外的有附加条件的义务。

所以理所当然的，在拥有特定的饲主之前，他们只是被当作商品用编号来称呼。因此既没有作为人类的"尊严"，也没有拥有自由意志的"权利"。

他们所唯一拥有的东西，就是名为"血统书"的头衔，以及作为精英所拥有的"物品"而被赋予的名为特权的附加价值。

即使如此，对于被名为"赛因"的绝对身份制度所束缚的米达斯市民来说，"精英的宠物"这一头衔还是相当具有魅力的装饰品，也是对于他们来说好象云端上存在一样的梦幻的象征。

并不是谁都可以成为精英的宠物。

只有在经过各种各样的"种"的鉴别，真正被选中的人才能获得华丽丽的门票。而正是因为门槛设得很高，所以孕育出了名为"选民"差别化。

在象征着支配塔那格拉的特权阶级的宫殿之塔"艾欧斯"，作为宠物受到饲养，过上豪华奢侈的生活。

那种让人心旷神怡的梦之传说，让他们无法不受到诱惑。

不过话说回来，梦之传说的末路会是什么样子呢……？这种事情似乎完全没有人去考虑。

位于塔那格拉的宠物的价值观，其实非常简单。

拥有者的地位越高，作为宠物的附加价值也就会越发随之高升。也就是说，宠物是诞生于哪个中心之类的事情完全不重要。

对于他们而言，如何才能吸引住高位的精英，如何才能更长久地蜷缩在他们的脚下，也就是说，这些肉眼能看到的成功与否就是一切。

——"血统"优良。

——足够的"美丽"。

——"纯洁无垢"。

这些就是宠物所必须具备的条件。

话虽如此说，光是外表好看的漂亮人偶还是无法存活下去的。在这里需要的是表现出个性。

虽然在面对饲主时表现出"顺从"是宠物的基本原则，但适当地炫耀自身的存在价值，也是要在生存竞争中获得胜利的常用手段。

没有任何人如此教导他们，他们完全是自我意识、学习到这一点的，除了自己以外的"物体"，全是竞争对手。

表面上，位于艾欧斯的宠物之间还是保持了一定的平稳与和平。因为高位的精英，会寻找适合自己相应地位的宠物。

不，或者应该说，因为在艾欧斯，宠物的档次已经相当于是阶级象征的替代品。所以在这种现状下，饲养与自己的地位相符的宠物，可以说是精英们所必须背负的理所当然的义务。

在这种意义上，交配设施的档次也受到了明确的划分。

在宠物中号称最高级的学院产"纯血种"是Blondy专用的宠物，地位官衔在那之下的话，宠物生产者的规格也会随之而降低。——这种情况已经成为了默认的原则。

但是，

因为Iason把身为凯雷斯杂种的Riki当作了自己的宠物，所以他等于是公然无视了这个默认的惯例。

这是艾欧斯有史以来的大丑闻。

当然也爆发了相当的震动。

陷入晴天霹雳状态的精英们震惊、焦躁、困惑，同时显著地表现出厌恶感。但也同时没有掩盖更进一步的好奇的视线。

在完美的阶级社会艾欧斯中，Blondy的威名可以说是普照到了每一个角落，所以到底还是没有人敢于面对面地提出批判。

"饲养凯雷斯的杂种作为宠物。"

对于这种几乎可以说是有勇无谋的挑战，众人表现出了前所未有的巨大关心。当然，压低了声音的嘲笑和讽刺也随处都可以听见。

而宠物和宠物之间的对话，就更加的过激而已恶毒。包含着明显的嫉妒和侮辱的语言只能用辛辣来形容，露骨到过分的态度几乎每一天都在升级。

虽然这些对于Riki来说，全都是事到如今……已经不值一提的事情。

要是让Riki来说的话，那些只知道名为艾欧斯的无菌状态的密封世界的宠物们，只是一群光会歇斯底里发作，随时都在吱哇乱叫的烦人小鬼集团而已。

只有没有内在的自尊比天还高。

所作所为却幼稚无比。

一个人什么也做不来，动不动就拉帮结伙。

就连毒舌和咒骂时的词汇都很贫乏。

那种没有毅力可言的挑衅，怎么看都只是在放屁。

愚蠢透顶。

软弱过头。

狡猾过头。

——虽然派不上用场。

虽然无声地威吓这种家伙，将他们赶到视野的角落是很简单的事情，但是Riki有时候就是说不出的烦躁。

虽然艾欧斯里面有的是不计其数的宠物，但是没有一个人，能够成为他施展身手，活动一下身体和头脑的对象。

他既没有为了这种家伙白白浪费能量的打算，一一和他们计较也只是麻烦的事情而已。

与其去戏耍那些傻瓜来打发时间，他宁愿去找安全警卫的麻烦，通过和他们大打出手来分散精力。

之前Riki曾经一度认真地实施过这个主意，因而受到了严厉的处罚。自那以后，就算是Riki也没有了再度动手的打算。而Riki这样的态度很明显恶化了他和其他宠物的关系，让恶性循环也进一步加速。

什么也不做，一整天都缩在房间里面不合Riki的性子。至少如果前往艾欧斯内为宠物而设的游乐中心的话，就可以找到各种各样的娱乐，不会太过无聊。

结果就是，只要Riki出去，就会引发或大或小的麻烦。这已经成为了家常便饭的事情。

可是，Riki一次也没有认为过自己是凶恶的麻烦制造者。

不懂得吸取教训，动不动就主动挑衅的，永远都是对手一方。既然这一点已经很明确，那么就不再需要任何的顾忌。当然了，为了回避这一点而主动退一步，谨言谨行的意思他更是完全没有。

不要靠近。

不要碰我。

如果不想受伤就乖乖地滚到我的视野的角落去。

Riki这种傲慢无礼的态度也足够明显，可以说是到了足以和宠物们露骨的态度一较高下的程度。

在这种对立中，看不到任何让步或是和解的迹象。

被米达斯的市民当成过街老鼠一样地嫌恶，存在本身就让人不由自主要唾弃的贫民窟杂种，居然成为了Blondy大人的宠物。这种生理上的反感就是深刻到了这个程度。

从某种意义上来说，这也包括了被圈养的小羊们，对于突然被扔进他们中间的，好象肉食野兽一样的异邦人的本能性的畏惧吧？

粗野。

强壮。

激烈。

不管身处哪里，都一眼就能看到。

而散播着这种压倒性存在感的Riki，必然而然会引发盲目性的嫉妒吧？

或者说，面对和把没有识字能力作为美德的宠物相比，展现出了有天壤之别的价值观的Riki，他们感觉到了至今为止从来没有体验过的战栗感吧。

可是，最最刺激到他们的神经，让他们无法容忍的，就是Riki的身体上从来没有消失过小小的情爱痕迹的事实。

无论是在把众人环视下的性生活当作常识的"表"，还是共享除此以外的秘密风险的"里"，Riki都从来没有和任何人发生过性交涉。

当初，因为Riki在展览的派对结束后，也完全没有在"表"出现过，所以他们还曾就这一前所未有的现象进行过大肆嘲笑。

没有作为宠物的常识、礼仪、以及品格。他们说——肯定没有任何饲主会希望和这种不成体统的宠物发生关系，成为他的搭档吧。

如果不决定搭档，就无法出席交尾舞会。

不能交尾的宠物，没有任何存在价值。

那就是他们的"常识"。

"知道厉害了吧！"

"真解气！"

"毕竟只是贫民窟的杂种。"

所以，他一定会立刻遭遇废弃处分吧？

每个人都对这一点深信不疑。

但是，事情并非如此。

Riki之所以没有参加交尾舞会，不是因为没有人申请成为他的搭档。而是所有这方面的申请，全都被他的饲主Iason所拒绝掉了。当判明这个事实的时候，他们都无比愕然。

而且既没有在"表"也没有在"里"出现的Riki的身体上，却存在着明显的情交痕迹。

"Iason大人好象是亲自抱的Riki。"

虽然不知道最初是谁提出的这一点，但是这个传言，很快就伴随着可以媲美地震的冲击性让所有的宠物们都为之震动。

好象是在主张所有权一样地烙印在肌肤上的吻痕。

通常，只有在获得搭档，出席交尾舞会的时候，宠物才能让身上留下这种痕迹——这是一种不成文的规定。

正因为如此，没有获得搭档指名，无法抑制性欲者就会选择在"里"进行发散。但是为了不在皮肤上留下痕迹，他们会近乎神经质地小心注意。

虽然从某种意义上来说，淫荡也是宠物的"本性"。但是不管对象是谁，都可以没有止境地重复淫行的人会受到指摘也是无可置疑的事实。

当然了，如果事情曝光的话，会有相当程度的处罚在等待他们。不仅有可能因此而失去饲主的宠爱，在最糟糕的情况下也许还会遭到废弃处分。

虽然身为宠物的他们，从自尊的角度出发也不想承认自己等人是消耗品。但是对于作为饲主的精英们而言，宠物就是随时都可以找得到替代物的消耗品。

吻痕随时可见，也就证明搭档的指名有多么频繁。换句话来说，对于宠物们而言，那也是一种作为身份象征的刻印。

尽管如此，一次也没有参加过交尾舞会的Riki的身体上却从来没有少过这种刻印。

（饲主抱宠物。）

在艾欧斯的常识中，这根本就是不可能出现的情况。但是他们却偏偏看到了与此完全相反的事实。而这当然煽动了他们的痛恨。

在脑海中浮现出因为Iason的爱抚而呻吟的Riki的痴态，他们不能不产生苦涩的厌恶感。

抬起腰部。

扭动臀部。

在怒张的那个的贯穿下到达高潮的想象……让他们咬牙切齿。

产生——嫉妒。

这并非是单纯的梦想或是简单的错觉，一想到被作为饲主的Iason的"东西"所尽情贯穿的情景，他们甚至会产生好象从身体内部燃烧起来一样的憎恶。

"为什么？"

"——凭什么？"

"为什么只有Riki？"

一想到那个，，对于Riki的憎恨就越发的高涨。

他们的主人就算可以让自己等人侍奉在脚下，也不会碰身为宠物的他们一根手指。

宠物是用来"鉴赏"的存在，而不是自己"碰触"、"爱抚"的东西。

因为这就是精英的常识。

在日常生活中照顾他们的，是比他们这些宠物更加下等，被称为"家具"的人类。

家具是每个房间都会附带的消耗品。

因为是消耗品，所以用不着当作人类去对待。

尽管如此，在这个所有的一切都被最尖端的电子仪器全自动化的艾欧斯中，如果没有每个房间配备的家具的伺候的话，他们就连一个人吃饭都无法做到，而且也无法清洗身体舒适地进入梦乡。

至今为止，这些都是理所当然的事情，他们也没有对这样的生活产生过任何疑问。

但是，自从Riki来到艾欧斯后就表现出了他们的不同。

嘲笑他们的"常识"，

破坏既定的"规矩"，

一脸若无其事地践踏默认的"公约"……以及其他的一切。

厌恶。

……悔恨。

…………不安。

至今为止他们所确信不会改变的东西正在刷拉拉地动摇。那让他们产生了自己等人的存在价值甚至都会崩溃的恐怖感。

他们希望能有人来做些什么。

但是。

Riki那种霸道的样子明明让人看不下去，主人们却只是将诸如"正当性"啦"IQ的不同"啦之类的，他们无法理解的语言挂在嘴巴。没有任何人试图真心地去惩罚他的那些行为。

"因为他是Blondy的宠物。"

这种现象在他们的脑海中立刻被转变为了这样的解释。

可是，就算说他是Iason的宠物，至今为止的宠物也并不是这个样子。

不仅如此，在饲养Riki之前，Iason一向是以半年——最多也不过一年的速度频繁更换宠物。而且就算是学院产的最高级宠物"纯血种"，

他也可以毫不吝惜地丢弃。

学院产的纯血种，再加上曾经是Blondy宠物的"头衔"，可以让宠物的附加价值一口气提升。虽然这方面的内幕完全没有被公开，但是Iason频繁更换宠物确实存在着相应的必然性。

Iason几乎没有使用过宠物的交尾权，只要申请的话，Iason的宠物就算每天都出席派对也算是家常便饭。不仅如此，他对于宠物环也没有表现过多少关心。

尽管如此——为什么？

为什么是被鄙视为最低级垃圾的贫民窟的杂种？

为什么是他无条件地获得了自己等人没有被赋予的"特权"？

想到这里，无论是雌性还是雄性，都无法不暴露出近乎丑陋的赤裸裸的嫉妒。

在众多的普通中的，唯一的——特别。

原本理应被排挤的异端，现在却成为那个"特别"。这当然让人无法容忍。

但是。

他们的排挤越是苛刻，Riki就越是表现得旁若无人。

面对赤裸裸展现出来的敌意，他可以若无其事地嗤之以鼻。

面对顽固的偏见，他采取明显的无视。

然后，面对伴随着实际危害的露骨恶作剧的时候，就好象要进行回礼一样，他可以毫不留情地把对方打飞出去。

Riki不向任何人进行谄媚。就算对方是饲主Iason……

因为他认为，就算明白只要让一步就可以获得轻松，但只要后退一次，以后就只能舔着他们的脚心生活。

米达斯居民的常识，和贫民窟野性儿的意气格格不入。

面对远远凌驾于这上面的宠物们的强烈选民意识，Riki的自尊只有可能硬化，而不可能无谓地减弱。

宠物不可能日复一日地每一天都趴在主人的脚下。

有人为了享受惊险性和打发时间，在私人时间避开主人的眼睛去进行性欲处理，也有人带着追随者去享受娱乐。

宠物之间的派系斗争激烈到极点，没有任何人可以作为旁观者置身事外。

因此而产生的私刑，从某种意义上来说也是家常便饭。而且执着、巧妙到主人都无法发觉的程度。

不，或许应该说……他们的饲主在意的只是作为自己阶级象征的相当于首饰的宠物，而对他们本身却没有什么执着。

华丽耀眼的奢侈豪华。

隐藏在这句话背后的烦躁和畏惧。

作为以自身的性特征为卖点的宠物，他们的黄金期非常短暂。

"精通"。

"破瓜"。

"宠物环"。

这是三大仪式。据说一旦经过了这三大仪式，作为宠物的价值就会切实下落。

这是在艾欧斯受到饲养后第一次认识到的现实。

就算是高位的宠物，也不敢保证"明天"一样可以高高在上。不管拥有多么出色的美貌，拥有多么完美的线条，时间也会无情地流逝。

在艾欧斯，宠物的脸孔每天都会有所变动。

如果受到厌倦，一切就都完了。

而对于"雄性"来说这一点更是变本加厉。就算迎来精通，平安结束宠物环仪式，在艾欧斯也难得有人可以撑过少年期。

已经结束变声期生长出阴毛的宠物固然另当别论，在塔那格拉，主动要求进行荷尔蒙控制的人并不在少数。

从少年变身为"雄性"的过程让他们不安和厌恶，并且产生是不是会就此失去主人宠爱的怀疑。他们除此以外不知道任何其他的谋生方法，这就是身为宠物的悲哀。

正因为如此，宠物没有名为羞耻心的感觉。

只要受到命令，可以展现出任何的痴态已经成为他们的习性。

所以这里存在着比米达斯专门买卖性爱的后宫更加淫荡而惊人的"性之豪宴"。

当初，Iason原本打算对Riki进行某种程度的调教后，就让他参加已经成为恒例的新宠物的"披露舞会"，从其中适当选择一个雌性与他进行交尾。

到时候，由于Riki贫民窟杂种的异常来历，他的对象也许会表现出难色吧。这一点已经在他的预料范围之内，所以他并不是太过在意。因为宠物之间的交尾指名，主要还是通过高位的饲主来进行决定的。

阶级差别是高高的壁垒。永远也不会有下克上的一天。

更何况，仅仅只是单纯消耗品的宠物没什么自由意志。只要他提出申请，对方的饲主进行了承诺，交尾的事情就等于定了下来。

虽然至今为止Iason还没有使用过什么"指名权"，但是他打算在今后积极地使用这一点。

同性间的性爱是家常便饭的贫民窟杂种，会以什么样的方式抱雌性呢？Iason对此抱有纯粹的好奇心。

在贫民窟Riki是抱男人，还是被男人抱，这种事情他其实并不在乎。

既然已经是不可能再低等的贫民窟杂种，那么如果让他和在贫民窟一样与同性亲热的话，就没有任何的意外性，也没有任何的趣味。没有什么东西比模式化的余兴节目更加无聊。如果是那个样子的话，就没有特意把贫民窟的杂种带进艾欧斯的价值了。

就算是清流，一旦沉淀下来也会腐臭。

既然如此，偶尔开个风洞也许也比较好吧？

那么，会吹来什么样的风呢……虽然还不清楚，但至少不会让人感觉无聊吧？

所以，他决定Riki最初的交尾对象应该是"雌性"。

但是。

仅仅过了短短的不到三天，他就不能不苦笑着重新拟定计划。

根本就谈不上什么宠物"展览"。虽然已经有过预料，但Riki只有反抗和抗拒的脑袋还是让他有些吃惊。

只要一张口就是用贫民窟俚语发出的毒舌和咒骂的暴风雨。

稍一不留神他就会拳打脚踢。

但是，Iason却觉得游刃有余。

（真是的……贫民窟杂种还真是活力十足呢。这么看起来，暂时有段时间都不会觉得无聊了。）

甚至还有心情在内心泄露出这样的嘀咕。

他不费吹灰之力地把挣扎抵抗的Riki按在地板上，束缚住他的手臂。

"以你现在这个样子，要去参加披露舞会实在让人不放心呢。"

带着故作遗憾的叹息声，Iason如此说道。听到他的话，Riki带着好象要咬人般的表情吼叫道：

"既然如此，你去养听话的家伙不就好了！塔那格拉的Blondy大人，应该是要什么有什么，从来不缺对象的大人物吧？"

"事到如今，也不能这么做了。这件事好象已经成为整个艾欧斯的焦点话题……只能对你严加教养，让你有个Blondy宠物的样子后再让你去参加舞会了。"

为了让他正确理解这个"教养"是什么样的东西，在最初的一个月内，Iason甚至没有给过Riki内裤。

通过将他全裸地饲养在房间之中，让他认识到宠物是没有什么自由意志的"物体"。与此同时，也是试图从他身上彻底夺走暴露在他人视线中时会产生的羞耻心。

在众人环视下进行交尾是宠物的原则。

就算习惯于性爱，在人前交尾也还是第一次吧？虽然他觉得以Riki的性格来说，就算紧张应该也不会萎缩，但如果在重头戏上演的时候却不能勃起，就没有任何意义了。

——或者应该说，自己的面子就被丢光了。

那样的话，还是……不太妙吧。

所以Iason认为，既然如此，就应该从一开始就细致周到地，进行完备的"教养"。虽然他不期待事到如今再让贫民窟杂种学会顺从，但是如果是不分时间场合都张牙舞爪的傻瓜的话也很让人头疼。至少必须让他好好记住，绝对不能给饲主丢脸的基本原则。

鉴赏宠物的交尾，是作为精英的嗜好。

自己的宠物能够被指定为交尾的搭档，完成一定数量的交尾，才能证明他的饲主算的上合格。而由此来享受宠物的成熟度，也是作为饲主的美德。

而且这也会提高宠物本身的价值，获得相应的口碑。也就是说贴上了对宠物而言的"金纸"。

擅长房中术，来自米达斯后宫的雌性在这方面有充分的心得，也有足够的野心和技巧来展现出自己作为交尾对象的价值。不管在什么样的场合，应该也不会胆怯畏缩。

正因为如此，选择刚刚精通的"初夜"清童，以及还未"破瓜"的处女来作为搭档，在艾欧斯甚至已经成为了常识。

纯粹作为宠物被饲养长大的人没有羞耻心。

从沐浴到排便，他们的一切都经由家具操办，而且他们对此没有抱有任何疑问。

在进行交尾前的准备而学习自慰时他们也没有任何的羞耻和踌躇，让家具为他们进行事后处理也是理所当然的事情。

既然在众人环视下进行交尾是基本原则，那么对宠物而言这当然就是最高的美点。

即使如此，宠物的发情周期中还是存在着清楚的个人差别。

没有定下交尾搭档，无法抑制性欲的人会在私生活中偷偷地去进行发散，这几乎已经成为了众人之间默认的潜规则。而且只要不在皮肤上留下清楚的痕迹，饲主也会选择无视默认。

连这一点也无法办到的人，好象会让家具为他们进行口交来发散性欲……

其实饲主们对于自己宠物的把握，要超出宠物的想象。原因很简单，因为宠物的出丑也就意味着饲主的丢脸。

因此，才会有按房间配置的家具。

如果说宠物受到的教育是必须对饲主顺从，那么家具就是必须对主人保持忠实。这是无可质疑的铁则。

从原则上来说，宠物和家具之间的性接触是受到禁止的——如果获得主人许可的话当然不受这个限制。但是，绝大多数的宠物，一定都是认为只要不被主人和其他宠物发现就好吧。

而且就算万一被主人发现，会受到呵斥教训，会接受惩罚的也一定是作为消耗品的家具。他们对此深信不疑。

但是，Riki却完全不存在这方面的免疫力。

无论是在家具面前暴露裸体，还是赤裸面对Iason的视线，Riki都会表现出露骨的厌恶。甚至让人觉得……这个人真的是那时候主动张开双腿向Iason进行挑衅的恶童吗？

Iason很意外。因为他一直认为贫民窟的杂种应该没有任何禁忌，是那种不分对象场合都可以发情的没节操的家伙。

事实上Riki就曾经把刚在路上遇到的Iason带进妓院，用自己的身体来报答他一时兴起的网开一面，支付封口费。

所以Iason认为，

"贫民窟的杂种都是在错过偷窃的猎物后，像这样靠伺候男人来赚零花钱的废物。"

但是，被他认为应该很习惯这种事情的Riki却拥有意外坚固的贞操观念。而且他还发现，和过激的性格正相反，Riki在这个方面好象出乎意料的纯真。

（看来我也许捡到了意料之外的稀罕货呢。）

他轻轻地笑了出来。

（既然是这个样子的话，那么倒是值得我打点起精神，好好地进行细致调教了。）

只要丢下象样的诱饵的话，就算是野猫也可以有一定程度的变身，这一点已经得到过实践的证明。

一想到这里，Iason就被名为Riki的原石引发了前所未有的兴趣。

接下来，Iason强迫Riki在自己眼前进行自慰。

因为他打算通过这个，彻底摧毁即使被扒成全裸，也还是没有抛弃自尊的Riki的顽固。

对于这一点，说到Riki的反应的话……就是：

更胜以往的毒舌，以及，

更进一步的过激暴言。

还有，顽固的拒绝——

他将脸色大变进行反抗的Riki压倒在地，强迫他袒露出分身，命令家具将那个刺激到直立硬挺的程度，但是最后一定让他用自己的手进行处理。

那是因为Iason知道比起自己来做的话，让家具来做这个更加有效。

这其中，Riki最讨厌的就是由家具来为自己的分身进行口交。

扭动臀部，大腿情不自禁地抽搐，不能自制地泄露出呻吟，腰部都失去了力量。

不仅仅是Iason，还要在家具眼前暴露出这样的丑态，这对Riki而言似乎是难以忍耐的屈辱。在想要高潮却无法高潮的烦躁的折磨下，最终被强制自慰，这可以说是——最糟糕的情况了吧。

面对位于自己的膝盖上，赤裸出分身，因为家具的口淫而羞耻得全身颤抖的Riki，Iason在他的耳边，用满含着毒素的语言进行着精神上的折磨。

"我听说贫民窟的杂种全都是没有半点道德准则可言的垃圾，难道不是吗？那时候把我带进低级妓院的劲头跑到哪里去了？"

"我……既不是暴露狂……也不是色情狂。"

"宠物在众人环视下进行交尾是常识。"

"……呕，精英大人们全都不约而同的是……变态王八蛋吗？"

"派对在两个月后。在那之前，我会把你教养出个样子的。"

"你就不怕别人笑话吗？因为贫民窟的杂种，都是粗俗、肮脏的猴子……不是吗？"

"就算是无知的只有小聪明的性格恶劣的猴子，也总会有一个两个长处的。我来为你找出这一点好了。"

Iason一面说一面从背后伸手过来握住了他的双珠。

"唔……啊啊啊……"

Riki爆发出了干涩的悲鸣。

"既然要让你参加派对，就不能让你给我丢脸。因为你是我的……Iason·Mink的宠物"

直到Riki老实地张开双腿，用自己的手让自己达到高潮之前，他都一定会让家具为他进行口淫。

因为足铐的禁锢而赤裸出分身的屈辱，由于被家具含住分身而倍增。如果就这样被强制性勃起的话，就更加剧了耻辱。

家具的口淫是对于他无法抛弃无聊自尊的惩罚，Iason认为有必要让Riki认识到这一点。

而且他还要将某个意识烙印到Riki的身体最深处。那就是因为口淫而呻吟扭动并不是耻辱，而是作为宠物应有的姿态。

就这样，足足花了两个月之后，Iason才做到让Riki在接受命令后，即使紧咬住嘴唇，也还是会暴露出分身，紧皱着眉头让自己达到高潮。

将他带来艾欧斯已经三个月。耗费了如此之多的时间精力，他让Riki学会的仅仅只有自慰而已。

一想到这里，就连Iason也不由自主泄露出苦笑。

（应该说他……不愧是贫民窟的杂种吗？倒真是带给了我不少乐趣呢。）

在这期间，每次和拉乌尔见面的时候，对方都会不无讽刺的表示。

"怎么样，那头脏兮兮的猴子有没有学会一两个把戏啊？"

"看起来就连你都难得地踢到了铁板啊。"

"既然没有什么希望，干脆快点做个了断怎么样？"

与此同时，这件事也引发了其他Blondy们的失笑。不过Iason对此倒是并不在意，也没有感到焦急。

在以前的Iason眼中，不要说什么鉴赏用的玩具了，宠物只要不是碍事的装饰品就好——对于只对宠物抱有这种程度的关心的他而言，他现在的表现已经算得上显著的变化。

Iason接下来更进一步花了三个月对 Riki进行充分的调教。因为明明敏感度良好，身体也对爱抚相当顺从，但Riki的倔强顽固还是滴水不进。

绝对不提高声音。

也不进行殴打。

但是相对的，Iason没有让家具停止口淫。

就这样，他用名为"耻辱"和"欢乐"的毒藤束缚、封印了Riki的反抗。

半年后。

Iason第一次抱了Riki。

在那之前，他在Riki的面前从来没有失去过冷然的态度，甚至没有松开过衣襟。明明如此——为什么？

怎么会这样？

自己竟然会产生了抱贫民窟杂种的意思？

一定要找个理由的话，也许与其说是单纯的一时兴起，更应该用无穷无尽的兴趣来形容吧？

话说回来，

"粗野而且肮脏的猴子" 。

"没有学习能力的垃圾" 。

Iason曾经无数次重复过这种侮辱性的语言。

"让我来看一下你至今为止的成果吧。

在他如此说着而暴露出匀称完美到极致的裸体的时候。

"为什么你要……"

Riki露出了好象要如此说一样的表情，在某种意义上陷入了绝句状态。

也许是紧贴到一起的肌肤充满了让人无法意识到人工体的弹力和温度吧，Riki四肢的僵硬逐渐缓解了下来。

——不对。

这也许是因为些许的反抗都会承受成倍的惩罚，身体的每一个角落都被灌输了顺从享受快乐才是宠物的义务的关系吧。是不是该说这也是一种的"成果"呢。

Iason的爱抚浓厚而且巧妙，没有任何的多余动作。要刺激哪里才会让Riki颤抖、喘息、躬起身体……Iason都因为无比熟悉而游刃有余。

在碰到乳珠的瞬间，Riki的心跳就已经加速。

用手指进行抚弄，那里就会立起来。

在捏住硬挺起来的那个后，那双任性张狂的黑眸就会因为情动而湿润。

光是这样摩擦揉蹭，Riki就会抖动着嘴唇，挺立起股间的分身。

Iason泄露出了憋在喉咙深处的笑意。

（但是……还不够。）

进一步将乳珠含进嘴巴进行玩弄后，Iason手中的Riki的分身就会变得更加坚硬。

揉搓着手中的东西，用力咬上他的乳珠。

也许仅仅是这样已经形成了无法自制的刺激吧？先行流淌出的体液就这么浓稠地渗透了出来。

年轻而健康的身体对于快乐非常忠实。

被强迫熟悉了快感的身体变得更加贪婪。

就算Riki本人对此厌恶到死，一旦点燃火花后，冲动就再也无法控制。

喘息。

皱起眉头。

将呻吟强行咽回。

抽搐着四肢。

Riki——达到了高潮。

就好像要喷发出火热的亢奋一样，体液迸发了出来。就好像要展现作为活生生的"雄性"的特权一样。

那是这几个月来，应该已经看到快要厌烦的光景。

尽管如此。

——为什么。

Iason却突然意识到了某种苦涩的东西汹涌而上。那是一种让人迟疑于是否该付诸语言的，莫名其妙的烦躁感。

但是。

那个很快就转化为了唇角的冷笑。

Riki一面猛烈地上下浮动胸口，粗重地喘息着，一面舔了不止一次的嘴唇。

侧眼打量着这样的他，Iason把手伸向了床边的桌子。

那里有一个天鹅绒的小盒。

打开之后，里面是散发着朦胧光泽的圆环。

虽然比戒指要大，但是又不到臂环的程度。乍看起来只是没有任何特异之处的白金环。

但是，仔细定睛细看的话，就会发现它的表面上镂刻着小小的文字。

"Z-107M"

那就是，Riki的宠物登记编号。

Iason将环套在了Riki萎缩下来的分身上。

——猛地。

Riki的身体挺了起来。

然后，他凝视着自己的股间，脸上一下子失去了血色。

"这个——是什么玩艺？"

"是你的宠物环。"

"宠物……环？"

"没错，从今天开始，这个就会成为你的ID替代品。"

"——可是，所谓的宠物环，不是应该是项链或者耳环之类的东西吗？"

"那种可以当作首饰的宠物环，是给那些老实听主人话的普通宠物的。对于不懂事的贫民窟杂种来说，这种D型的特别订作品应该最合适不过。"

"开什么……玩笑！！给我摘下来！"

"所以我才说，对于像你这样对着饲主还若无其事地口吐暴言的家伙来说，这个就已经足够了。"

为了Riki而特别订作的，D类型的宠物环。

A类型是非常普通的戒指。

B类型是，项链。

C类型是，耳环。

那些镶嵌着华丽耀眼的宝石的装饰性宠物环，不仅因为本身的漂亮而充分满足了宠物们的虚荣心，而且还能进一步地衬托出他们的容貌。

但是，D类型就不同了。

虽然艾欧斯面积相当不小，但是佩带着特别订作品的D型宠物环的宠物，恐怕也只有Riki一个人吧？

那个安装了最尖端的感应装置，用最新型形状记忆合金所制成的宠物环，不紧不松，服服帖帖地包裹住了Riki分身的根部。

"可……恶……居然给我搞这种王八蛋东西……摘下来！"

让咆哮的Riki闭上嘴巴其实是很简单的事情。

Iason不紧不慢地转动着自己左手指上简单的戒指。

瞬间。

原本咆哮怒吼的Riki的声音不自然地中断，整个身体都突然颤抖了起来。

"……唔……啊啊啊……"

Riki用双手握住分身，身体蜷缩成一团，扭曲着脸孔不断呻吟。

在那个瞬间，Riki多半不明白自己身上发生了什么事情吧？

为了让他意识到发生了什么，Iason再一次触动了戒指。

"哇……啊啊啊！"

Riki抽搐着嘴角哭泣了出来。

"……住……手……"

Iason一把抓住不断呻吟的Riki的头发，在他的耳边冷冷嘀咕。

"D型的宠物环可以对宠物进行这样的惩罚。"

Riki的喉咙抽动了一下。

"不要忘记，Riki。只要宠物环还紧贴着你的身体，不管你身在哪里，就都还等于在我的掌心之中。因为这也兼备追踪器的功能。虽然杂种就是杂种，但是……如果你那张嘴巴说得太过分的话，我随时都可以像这样让你吃到苦头哦。明白了吗？"

Riki一面震动着下肢，一面生硬地点头。

"放开手，就这样缓缓地……张开腿。"

但是，僵硬的腿却迟迟都无法张开。

"不要让我把同样的话再说第二次。"

当他在Riki的耳边降低音调吼，Riki的身体一下子僵硬了几分。

"好好张开腿。"

也许是不习惯这种一点点的沉闷的疼痛感吧，Riki的身体非常生硬。

即使如此，他还是遵照Iason的命令，笨拙地打开了双腿。

"还不行。……再张大一点。让我看清楚你的宠物环。"

Riki的分身，好像要躲进并不怎么浓密的毛发中一样地缩成一团。双珠也彻底地萎缩了起来。让人很清楚就能明白他受到的刺激有多么的剧烈。

Iason缓缓地伸出手，用手指再三抚摸着Riki的宠物环。然后，泄露出了好像相当满足的笑容。

几分钟后。

Riki好像要用后脑勺摩擦床单一样地扭动着身体，不断喘息。

Iason的两根手指都进入了他的后庭。

他的分身已经高高立起。

而Iason却在紧紧握住那个的同时，轻轻骚扰着会确实挑动男性快乐本能的兴奋点。

"……唔……啊啊……啊啊……"

Riki的身体近乎有趣地弹了起来。

手中的分身坚硬火热。

也许是无力抵抗那种浓厚而且粘稠，缠绕住腰部不放的麻痹感吧。

从Riki抽搐的嘴唇中不断地泄露出了不成调的喘息呻吟。

时高。

……时低。

喘息到忍无可忍的地步，Riki——抽泣了起来。

然后，他终于开始用双手激烈地抚弄自己的分身。

可是—但是。

坚硬直立的那个，却完全没有释放的迹象。

"不……要了……摘下……宠物……环……让我……高……潮……"

肩膀抖动。

胸口上下浮动。

火热的吐息连绵不绝的样子——看起来说不出的淫靡。

再怎么咬牙，

……再怎么硬吞回去。

好像流淌着淫蜜一样的娇声还是无法停止。

无法到达高潮的欢愉炙烤着身体，四肢不断抽搐。

一面用力扭动着腰部，Riki一面呻吟抽泣。

如果是宠物的交尾的话，Iason已经看得太多，甚至可以说是到了厌倦的程度。

名为性爱的雄性的本能，雄性的狂态，他都已经再熟悉不过。

但是，怀中的这具哭泣挣扎的身体所释放出的切实感十足的淫靡热度，他至今为止从来没有体验过。

伴随着Riki的抽搐哭泣，他的后孔也不断蠕动，紧紧地锁住了Iason的手指。

从火热的分身上流淌下的体液，打湿了Riki的毛发，并且在床单上留下了浓重的痕迹。

Iason凝视着Riki生动无比的痴态。在失去了永远凝结在唇角的冷笑的同时，他的双眸中却充满了让人心动的热度。

至今为止从未体验过的，这种好像连脑髓都要麻痹一样的冲动究竟是什么？Iason……并不清楚。

但是，面对平时没有半丝可爱的贫民窟杂种，抽搐着身体，哭泣着求他让自己到达高潮的样子，有什么东西——让他的脑海感觉到火热疼痛。

Iason缓缓地挪动身体，抓住Riki的脚腕，将他抱了起来。

在意识半朦胧的状态下暴露出叫声的Riki，如果目睹到挺立在Iason股间的凶器的话，多半会抽搐着面孔向后面蹭吧？

就算是这种生理性的局部细节的创造，造物主"朱庇特"都相当拘泥——而可以证明这一点的东西，就位于那里。

塔那格拉的精英都是最高级的生化人，这也可以算是某种的尝试。

Riki的那里已经被扩展到充分的程度。

但即使如此，也不可能好像雌性的器官那样游刃有余地容纳Iason的分身。在明知这一点的情况下，Iason一面放松Riki的宠物环，一面毫不留情地进入了他的身体。

就在那个瞬间。

"哇啊啊啊！"

已经超越娇声而更近于吼叫的声音，撕裂了Riki的喉咙。

脸孔，

四肢，

声音，

都在扭曲。

——挺起身体。

——全身抽搐。

Riki哭泣了出来。

无视他的反应，Iason一口气进入了最深处。

维持着合为一体的状态，Iason重复着激烈的推送。

从Riki颤抖的嘴唇中，已经连悲鸣都泄露不出。

但是，Iason每晃动一次腰部，Riki的肢体就会轻轻痉挛。

那之后整整三天，Riki都凄惨到连一个人上厕所都办不到。

甚至于连很少表情外露，配备给这个房间的家具达利尔，都不由自主抽搐起了面孔。

这种事情，是从平时的Iason身上所难以想象的失态。

在Riki超出想象的痴态的煽动下，他失去了自制力。虽然不想承认这一点，但他无法没有自觉。

（是不是有点放松过头了呢？）

虽然多少因为事后的别扭感而皱起了眉头，但是Iason还是很快就恢复了常态，可以冷静地对此进行处理。

"为什么？"

"怎么会这样？"

要进行自我分析的话，还存在着决定性的情报不足。

但是，从那之后，Iason就再没有产生过为Riki选择交尾对象的念头。

没有什么特别的理由。

不，应该说，

只是他自己认为——没有。

他认为，让没有半点气质和顺从可言，根本配不上Blondy的宠物这个称号的Riki，出席舞会和"雌性"交尾，只会给自己的脸上抹黑。

他认为，等他成为更加完美一些的"雄性"后再让他出去也不迟。

可是，从什么时候开始的呢？这一点转变成了不管对方是"雌性"还是"雄性"，都不想让Riki和任何人交尾的念头。

这种想法，在艾欧斯有多么异端，他自己心知肚明。

——他认为自己很清楚。

不要说是作为新人宠物的见面会——也就是所谓的"披露舞会"，就连平时的交尾舞会，他也一次都没有让Riki出席过。

即使这个事实孕育出各种各样的揣测，形成丑闻级别的流言，Iason也连眉头都没有皱过一下。

可是，周围的状况却不容许他保持这种态度。

当然，拉乌尔也对他做出了严厉的忠告。

"Iason。把那家伙送到舞会上去。就是因为你自从把他弄来后，都过了一年还没有让他参加任何舞会，所以才会传出无聊的流言。"

"既然是无聊的流言，那也就没有什么实际害处吧？"

"就算你自己不在乎，也会扰乱艾欧斯的风纪。身为Blondy却主动破坏惯例，这算怎么回事？"

"宠物的交尾由饲主来全权决定。应该没有明确的规定说，不管在什么情况下，都必须让宠物进行交尾吧？"

"我不都说了吗？这是惯例！"

"——既然如此，那还有什么特别好抱怨的？"

"如果你是说，已经厌倦了那些愚蠢的色情狂宠物的话……我也不会勉强你去为他们戴宠物环。但是，要让他们参加舞会。让他参加，让他去抱雌性！如果雌性不行的话，雄性也没关系。总而言之，让那家伙和其他的宠物交尾。那样的话，风评多少也会缓和一些。"

把绯闻传言当成有趣话题的是身为精英们的饲主。

但是，他们的宠物已经陷入了……更加、更加激愤的状态。原因很简单，就是因为身为Blondy的Iason不但对贫民窟杂种采取特别对待，不让他和任何人交往，而且还把他抱在自己的怀抱中不肯放手。

在现实中目睹到这种事情的——冲击。

虽然要去和低贱肮脏的杂种交尾的话，对他们来说只意味着屈辱。

但是就算如此，如果要被原本就傲慢无礼、而且是最低级的宠物轻视的话，他们会更加的火大。

不对……

比起这样的愤慨来，最重要的是，Riki的存在等于是让他们被迫意识到，自己原本一直认为不会改变的"世界"是如此的脆弱、不可靠，如此的只是一厢情愿。这让他们——无比的恐惧。

而没有花费太多时间，这份恐惧，就转化成为对于所有的一切都是那么异质，连存在本身都让他们无法接受的Riki的憎恨。

从某种意义上来说，Iason实在太过于精英化。所以不可能把握和理解宠物们的这种内在的激情。

能够切实感觉到这些宠物的愤怒和执着的人，也许就只有那么既不是男人，也无法成为女人，遭到去势后被送入艾欧斯的家具们吧？

塔那格拉的Blondy所不应该有的异质的执着。

异端的——激情。

Iason明确意识到自己对于Riki的执着，是在偶然目击到Riki沉溺于自慰的场面的时候。

不让他和任何人做爱，但是相对的，却容许他进行自慰。但是，虽然不会责备他的自慰行为，却绝对不容许家具好像以前那样为他进行口淫。

Riki赤裸着下半身，横躺在房间中央的床上。

他的眼睛因为立体影像中活灵活现的雌性裸体而湿润……埋头于那个行为之中，甚至于连Iason的回来都没有注意到。

目睹到Riki的这个样子，Iason很明显地皱起了眉头。就好像是某种莫名的烦躁郁闷涌上了心头一样，让他无论如何都无法忍耐。

Iason大步走了过去。

连他的接近都没有注意到，Riki低声呻吟着到达了高潮。

在微微张开的唇角，浮现出了满足的笑容。

在看到这个的瞬间，Iason的脑中好像传来了什么东西崩裂的声音。

他用力揪住无力地瘫在那里，因为事情太过突然而莫名其妙地睁大眼睛的Riki的胸口，把他拽起来劈头就是几个耳光。而且是重到了让Riki的脑袋都随之摇晃的沉重耳光。

Iason一向都是十足游刃有余地用语言对他进行折磨，甚至没有提高过声音。更加一次也没有动手打过Riki。

尽管如此。

塔那格拉的精英需要的是丰富的知识和冷静的判断力。从小接受的教育让他们对此有不可动摇的自信。

而位于精英顶点的Iason，却在面对贫民窟杂种的时候，不由自主地迷失了自我。在赤裸裸的怒气的煽动下，近乎歇斯底里发作地殴打Riki。

仅仅是因为Riki看着雌性的裸体而沉溺于自慰之中。

这几乎等同于在他身为Blondy的自尊上打下了深深的楔子。火热的，充满激烈情欲的楔子。

而对此做出决定性一击的，就是Riki和米梅亚的传言。

贫民窟的杂种和学院产的宠物。

这个大家做梦也没有想过的结合，让所有人都忍不住大笑了一场。认为这只是没有任何可信性的、恶质的谣言……

但是，受到拉乌尔追问的米梅亚却出乎意料地干脆承认了这个事实。至此艾欧斯的居民们才感觉到惊讶，兴致勃勃地议论了起来。

Iason和拉乌尔的执着的有无。

对于Riki和米梅亚的处分。

——兴趣十足地。

Riki从Iason那里获得的待遇远远超出普通的宠物，这甚至已经不会形成丑闻，而是公然的秘密。

因为不管怎么说，Riki的身体上从来没有缺少过吻痕。这一点不管让谁看来都是一目了然。

人工体的精英，对贫民窟的杂种产生了欲望。理所当然的，对于这种不该出现——甚至可以说是绝对不应该存在的破格感情，没有一个精英可以理解。甚至包括拉乌尔……

正因为如此，既然发生了这种相当于被养的狗咬到手……不，甚至可以说是作为Blondy的自尊狠狠遭到了唾弃的事件，所有人都在兴致勃勃地期待接下来究竟会有什么样的发展。

可是，和绝大多数的预料相反，Iason非常的冷静。

他承认这是Riki的疏于检点，向拉乌尔表示了歉意。并且表示会对他——做出相应的惩罚。

从拉乌尔的角度来说，既然Iason如此干脆地向他低头，他当然也不好再多计较什么。

至少，事情没有发展成所有人都在期待的那种泥沼式的修罗场，而且也没有在表面上形成任何较大的风波。

当然，知道事情并非如此的，就只有身为当事人的Riki，和充分地听到了Riki所爆发的悲鸣的家具达利尔两人而已。

Riki就算被米梅亚叫做"卑鄙小人"，也没能做出任何的辩解。

就算淡淡的恋情……或者说是充满心虚感的感情就此迎来终结，他也完全无计可施。不仅如此，Iason对他做出的惩罚，让他从心底感到了战栗。

然后，达利尔的日常，因为目睹到Riki和Iason之间复杂纠缠的激情，而一点点地偏离了轨道。

Iason坦率地承认，他对于米梅亚的这种感情，是丑陋漆黑的嫉妒。

不，应该说，是连他自己都无法抑制的别扭感，让他不能不意识到这一点。意识到对于自己而言，Riki是特别的存在。

意识到在名为独占欲的激情中，牢牢粘结着对于Riki的过度情欲。

但是，Iason无法抛弃作为Blondy的身份。就仿佛那是留给自己的唯一的刹车一样。

话虽如此，他也不打算为了维护精英的面子而放弃Riki。

所以，只能把Riki当作特别的"宠物"来饲养，把他拴在自己的脚下。这就是，Iason的结论。

活生生的人类和人工体。

宠物和主人。

不管在谁看来都是不自然的，破灭性的关系。

并非永远，而是在有限的实践之中。

维系着两个人的，只有这种扭曲的羁绊而已。

但是。

扭曲的羁绊，产生了暴走。

将达利尔也卷入其中……

步向谁也没有设想过的方向。

要在再过了一段时间后，Iason才会发现这一点。

中央都市塔那格拉。

即使黑暗笼罩了一切，也不会坠入沉睡之中的异形都市。

将曾经的贫困星球"阿莫依"打造为星际联邦政府的威胁的怪物，不分昼夜地，伴随着整个都市本身进行着整齐的呼吸。没有任何的偏离和扭曲，就好像在说只有凌驾于时间之上才是无上的喜悦一样……

塔那格拉非常美丽。

明明相当巨大，却好像削掉了所有的赘肉一般，充满了受到合理性控制的功能美。同时以这个姿态释放着压倒性的存在感。

但是，如果要拿它和同为不夜城而君临夜晚的"米达斯"进行一番比较的话，这两种极端性的美丽之间却存在着绝对无法相容的深渊。

在和塔那格拉的分界线上，是米达斯第3区的"米斯卓园区"。

21：30……

在林立的高楼大厦中的最高层的客房的一室，奇利艾正在等待着某个人。

窗外是将黑暗点缀得五光十色的喷射车的前车灯和后车灯的光束。

"这就是……塔那格拉吗？……多么的，巨大。"

因为在眼皮底下所展开的一望无垠的夜景而大大睁开眼睛，奇利艾无比感动地喃喃自语。

"和这个比起来，米达斯的霓虹灯看起来就好像是玩具。这就是所谓的山外有山吧？"

虽然身处的场所不同，但是之前也有一个贫民窟的杂种曾经说出过一模一样的台词。但不知该说是幸还是不幸，奇利艾并不知道这一点。

被象牙色的墙壁所包围的空间无比广阔，不管哪个角落都洋溢着清洁的高级感。

脚下是厚厚的绒毯。

将奢侈豪华发挥到极致的摆设品，统一成深沉的暗黑色色系，整个房间充满了让人心底舒适的寂静。

距离约定还有相当一段时间。即使如此奇利艾还是早早就赶来了，因为他是从心底在翘首以待他们的联络。

虽然他满心希望能够和这边有更加频繁的联络，但是却始终不能如愿以偿，只能等待着对方单方面的冷淡召唤。但就算是如此微不足道，在什么时候断裂都不足为奇的维系，对于现在的奇利艾来说也已经是全部。

在收到等了再等的来自他们的联络，知道有机会来到这里后，他就一直处于好像做梦一样的亢奋中。

从身体的最深处不断喷涌而出的，充实感。

不管再怎么咬牙，再怎么强忍，也无法控制不由自主从唇角泄露出的笑意。

——但是。

随着时间的不断流逝，奇利艾终于注意到。自己这种渺小的存在，和这里是如此的格格不入。

奇利艾突然转移开视线，轻声叹了口气。作为一个只见识过脏兮兮的凯雷斯殖民地的人，现在出现在双眼中的一切对于他来说都是一种精神上的折磨。

这里不是自己应在的场所。

用不着别人来告诉他，奇利艾本身已经再深切不过地痛感到这一点。

没错……现在，还不行。

重新打点起精神，将视线转向相反一面的玻璃的话，就能在那里看到熟悉的华丽耀眼的夜晚的脸孔。数不胜数的霓虹灯装点着黑暗，不夜城一如既往地好不吝啬地暴露出诱惑的姿态。

（果然，还是那边能让人沉静得下来啊。）

明明应该是再熟悉不过的米达斯的华丽，但一旦处于可以俯视的角度的话，就又是别有一番感觉。不可思议的，眼睛中只留下了鲜明的光彩。

（真是的……感觉上就好像喝下了上等的迷幻药酒啊。）

奇利艾陶醉地眯缝起了眼睛。

这已经是第三次。从高楼大厦的窗口俯视米达斯的霓虹灯夜景。

虽然对方每次指定的场所都不同，但在自己眼皮底下闪烁的霓虹灯的光彩还是让奇利艾不由不为之着迷。

因为在凯雷斯完全没有机会看到霓虹灯的漩涡，所以在第一次目睹到那个场景的时候，奇利艾哑口无言，完全被眼前的光景所压倒……

因为自从出生以来，他就和那种会让人失去语言的豪华美丽完全没有缘分。更加没有过这种心跳不断加速，就连胸口都好像燃烧起来的感觉。

奇利艾一面因为第一次品尝到的文化冲击而茫然不知所措，一面感觉到自己产生了连小腹似乎都在痉挛一般的兴奋感。

但是，在第二次面对眼皮底下所展开的可以用妖艳来形容的米达斯的美丽的时候，他只是感觉到了难难以言喻的满心怒火。

那里和他所生长的凯雷斯之间的过度落差，让他感到之前从来不能，也没有感觉到过的激烈的愤怒。

（为什么……只有我们？）

"为什么？"

"——怎么会这样？"

"凭什么只有我们这些人，必须作为被鄙视的杂种而生活下去？"

让他不能不冒出这种念头的东西，妖艳地摇曳在每一个角落。

然后。

——现在。

奇利艾前所未有地痛切祈愿，自己可以从贫民窟爬出来。

眼底的光芒中，潜藏着和充满封闭感的贫民窟好像是另一个世界的魔力。

而这一点深深地炙烤着奇利艾的胸口，让他不能不被迫体验到自卑，认识到自己贫民窟杂种的身份有多么不可磨灭。

不是……总有一天，而是要，现在，马上，

（我想要出人头地！）

强烈地，

迫切地，

这个冲动在推搡着奇利艾。

"让你久等了。"

出乎意料的呼叫，将还陷于梦乡之中的奇利艾拉回了现实。

略有些低沉的男低音。让人觉得就算被拉回现实，也可以安心靠近他的充满张力的音调。

一面强抑着异常快速跳动的心跳，奇利艾一面无言地，只是把视线缓缓转了过去。

在他的视线前方，是一张端正到甚至让人觉得难以接近的冰冷美貌。

塔那格拉最高位的精英。那个人的名字是"IasonMink"。

"……您好。"

他深深地低垂下脑袋。

就算没有任何人如此命令，Iason也存在着让他不能不如此去做的品格和气势。

在他眼前的，是如果换作平时，他甚至没有资格跪到那人脚下的云端上的人物。那身和之前相遇时相当不同的华丽装扮，让奇利艾在目眩神迷的同时，心脏都跳到快要蹦出了胸腔。

"那么，那之后有什么进展吗？"

用只能以优雅来形容的步伐走到这边，Iason不紧不慢地将身体埋进沙发，直截了当地提出了问题。

"不，那个……"

奇利艾所发出的第一个声音，带着微妙的干涩变调。

（不要这么没用啊！你给我打起精神来！）

奇利艾一面在内心咬牙切齿地呵斥自己，一面舔了舔干涩的嘴唇。

"因为事情……实在太大，所以他产生了怀疑。说是有点奇怪……是不是有什么内幕？"

于是乎，出乎意料地，Iason笑了出来，微微挑起了唇角。

正因为是非同寻常的美貌，所以仅仅如此就增加了一份可用凄厉来形容的艳丽。

直接遭遇了这种不知是否该用色气来形容的东西，奇利艾狠狠地吞了一大口口水。

"原来如此。太美的事情难免包含着毒素——吗？"

"我当然有再三和他强调，绝对……没有那种事情。"

Iason并没有责备奇利艾与身份不符的平辈口气。仅仅是这样，奇利艾已经觉得自己好像是被赋予了什么特别的权利一样。

高涨起来的期待。

膨胀扩大的自尊心。

即使如此，奇利艾也没有疏于自制和自戒。因为他绝对不想错过垂到了自己眼前的机会。

"如果他二话不说就答应的话，我也许反而会失望呢。至少可以说，他还是比较有警惕性吧。"

（……我倒是觉得他只是被吓到了而已吧？）

就算是号称贫民窟最强的"拜森"的二号人物，那也不过是过去的事情。事情大到了这个地步，他一定是在感觉到兴高采烈之前就先吓得不敢置信了吧？

一定就是这样没错，奇利艾如此认为。

在前"拜森"成员中，唯一没有对自己动心的男人。不过奇利艾并没有注意到，虽然自己一心认为自己不在乎这一点，但其实还是深深记恨在心。

"——我倒是相当中意这一点。那么……实际情况怎么样了？有没有一定的希望？"

"我绝对会让他答应的。"

奇利艾加强语气说道。

"不管是谁，都一定会想要和贫民窟说再见的。只是找不到跳板而已。"

除此之外，还能怎么办？贫民窟没有那种，会把天上掉馅饼一样的超级机会白白浪费的笨蛋。

"我觉得只要花时间去说服他的话，应该行得通。但是，问题在于——那家伙。"

"那家伙……？"

似乎很感兴趣的Iason催促他说下去，奇利艾好像觉得很厌恶似地切了一声。

"就是那时候在凯伊旁边的黑发的家伙。他好像在背地里偷偷摸摸给凯伊灌输了什么想法。那家伙一定是因为自己没有被看中，而在嫉恨。"

"嚯……那还真是没有朋友情分的家伙呢。"

Iason的声音因为意味深长的笑意而摇曳。如此一来，不但是冰冷的美貌，就连他冷冷的声音中也好像被注入了某种暖暖的血液一样，一时之间，奇利艾瞪目结舌。

"那可不是什么好笑的事情。虽然在你面前说这个也许不太合适，但是那两个人——据说以前曾经同居过哦。"

"——对子？"

突然之间，Iason的音调有了微妙的变化。

（糟糕……一不小心说漏嘴了。）

"……话虽然这么说，他们现在已经分手了。"

他慌忙进行补充。

"原来有过这样的对象吗……"

"在贫民窟这算不上什么稀罕的事情啦。因为再怎么说女人的绝对数字也太少了。"

"9：1——吗"

"没错。女人只是因为能生孩子，就能享受到可以媲美米达斯后宫的优待。在贫民窟的殖民地，就算年轻力壮也连种马都当不上的男人多得是呢。而且女人也都是些满脸皱纹的欧巴桑。"

"无法成为让人大动食指的对象吗？"

"那些可都是生过不止一个孩子，那里都松松垮垮的老太婆了。"

"但是，她们一样是贵重的女性吧？"

"要做的话，当然是和又年轻又足够紧的人做比较好吧？"

虽然奇利艾嘟着嘴巴这么说，但其实他连那些满脸皱纹的欧巴桑都没有见过。

在贫民窟，能够遇到贵重的"女性"的机会也难得一见。

从奇利艾的角度来说，他也难免有想要打肿脸充胖子的时候，就算那些实在是不值一提的事情。

他希望别人认为，自己不是什么也不知道的小鬼。

"既然明知道女性不足，那么用人工授精进行大量的生产不就好了吗？在米达斯，无论是男人还是女人都是用人工子宫孕育的吧？事到如今还讲究什么自然生产，未免也太搞错时代了吧？"

"凯雷斯也有凯雷斯无法让步的主张吧？"

"那种虚假的主义主张有什么用处？"

"不管怎么说，要去改造重建一个已经延续了很久的东西，都需要庞大的能量，并且还会伴随着巨大的痛苦。"

"是这样子吗？可是……没有钱，也没有梦想。不仅如此，也和活蹦乱跳的女孩子没有缘分。这样还有什么活下去的价值啊。哈，不过像你这样的大人物不会明白就是了。"

Iason只是在面颊上露出了一个美丽而淡薄的笑容。

"话虽然这么说，就算是去性转换，也照样过不上风风光光、吃香喝辣的好日子。结果大家都只能就近找对象解决问题啦。"

"那么说，你也当然有吧。这样的对象。"

"我啊——是坚持绝对不贱卖自己的原则哦。"

一面这么说，奇利艾一面挑着眼睛看向Iason。

"如果对象是你的话，我宁愿被饲养哦。"

就好像在如此进行诱惑一样。

但是，Iason一如既往，只是用看不出真心的眼神回望着他。

奇利艾微微带着些自嘲的色彩垂下了眼睛。

在从Iason口中听到这个的时候，他想的是——为什么是凯伊？

为什么不是自己？他真的……非常不甘心。

奇利艾自负从外表上来说绝对胜过凯伊。就算从年龄上来说也是自己占优势。

（尽管如此，为什么？）

这一点，到现在也好像是一块无法消失的心头大石一样折磨着他。

凯伊有，自己却没有的东西。

一想到这里，奇利艾就觉得自己好像是个在强求绝对不可能得到的东西的小鬼一样，感觉上说不出的别扭。

"可是，你这个人也真的有够奇怪呢。虽然这话不该我来说，可是啊，贫民窟的杂种性格又恶劣又别扭……要说有什么长处的话，也就是会看书写字吧？像你这样的精英，只有配备学院产的宠物的话才不会掉价吧？"

奇利艾在和Iason说话的时候，有意识地使用了贫民窟的口音。

既然人家早已经了解自己是贫民窟杂种的老底，那么事到如今也用不着再加装什么高雅了。他觉得与其故意装模作样反而丢脸的话，还不如彻底贯彻贫民窟杂种的身份比较好。

这种干脆果断，也算是奇利艾的处世之道。

但是，Iason对于奇利艾提出的疑问毫不在意。

"口味的问题而已。"

他只是轻轻一笑。

超精英的Blondy，为什么会对贫民窟的杂种产生兴趣？从奇利艾的角度来看，会想要了解原因也是理所当然的事情。

——但是，奇利艾把进一步的追问咽回了肚子。

虽然他想要更多地了解Iason，但与此同时，奇利艾又在害怕。如果问这问那的话，会不会损害Iason的心情。

对于奇利艾来说，在米斯卓园区的人群中遇到Iason，就是千载难逢的开始，就是契机。

就算只是些微的"契机"也好。和人相遇，进行交谈，无论是好是坏都会拓展视野。

在遇到Iason之前，他连检视这个"契机"的幸运都没有见到过。

只是等待的话什么也不会开始。可是就算这么认为，也不知道该做些什么才好。这份心烦意躁每天都在纠缠着他。

但是，现在不一样。

通过和Iason的相遇，他切实地感觉到了"活着"的滋味。

正因为如此，奇利艾很执着。执着于他和Iason之间的那种细微而不可靠的羁绊……

"不成功，就成仁。"

如果不冒这样的危险，就无法从贫民窟爬出来。

不管怎么说，没有对贫民窟的杂种抱有偏见，给了他现在的买卖的灵感的人就是Iason。

在贫民窟，对于奇利艾的所作所为，

"把同伴卖给机械混蛋赚钱的卑鄙小人"。

有人如此地称呼。可是不管别人再怎么说三道四，奇利艾也毫不在意。

成大事者不拘小节。

就算嫉妒他成功的人再怎么啰嗦，只要把那个当成是败家之犬的狂吠，就完全不用放在心上。

"打架不是强大的家伙会赢，而且赢了的家伙才算强大。输了之后还不认命，只会嘀嘀咕咕抱怨的家伙就只是单纯的笨蛋。"

曾经对他说过这句话的人是西德。

奇利艾认为，他说的没错。

"拜森"在维系着最强的称号的情况下撤退了。

可是，现在它的成员们，已经退化成为了连张狂的"吉克斯"的小鬼们都无法对付的懦夫混蛋。

而首屈一指的就是Riki。一想到自己当初还曾经多少崇拜过那样的懦夫，他就觉得说不出的丢脸。

现在的奇利艾已经不是曾经的那个，捡拾"拜森"的残羹剩饭的自己。

为了让那些号称"最强"的家伙们见识到这种水准上的差别，他才向"吉克斯"的基地释放了催泪弹。

（怎么样？这个就是我现在的实力。你已经只是落后时代的垃圾了。这次轮到我来创造传说。用和你不同的方法。）

那一来，那些死小鬼们多少也受到教训了吧。

一想到这里，奇利艾就多少觉得痛快了一些。

算了，事到如今这种细枝末节怎么样都无所谓了。

奇利艾认为，接下来才是发挥自己真正价值的时候。

他有这个自信。

只要抓住机会的话，自己什么都可以做得到。

至今为止，只是运气不济而已。

既然如此，剩下要做的就只有看着前方用力向上爬。

光是想到这里，他就觉得全身都充满了干劲。

不过他到底还没有自我陶醉到认为自己受到了Iason的信赖。但是，至少这个Blondy没有讨厌自己。

现在，这样应该就值得满足了。奇利艾劝说着容易操之过急的自己。

也许是奇利艾处于本能察觉到，对于什么事情都不要深入追究，才是能维系和Iason联系的唯一条件吧。

那之后，仅仅又交换了两三句奇利艾就不得不离开。Iason被预定的约见占据得满满的日程，只能为他抽出短短的十分钟。

就算仅仅是如此，对于奇利艾而言也是巨大的收获。

当奇利艾的背影从视野中完全消失后，Iason一个人淡淡笑了笑。

（只会虚张声势的小鬼……啊。没有意义地多嘴多舌的家伙不可能有大成。就算同样是贫民窟的杂种，他和那个的水准也太过不同。顶多也就是能当个跑腿吧。）

那是，奇利艾今后多半也绝对不会目睹到的残酷的冷笑。

但是——这个冷笑也很快就因为和奇利艾擦肩而过走来的拉乌尔的声音打断了。

"是不是太早了点？"

和冷淡的声音相反，他的眼睛倒是充满了兴致勃勃的笑意。

Iason泄露出了苦笑。

"没有什么需要你操心的东西。"

"是吗？可我怎么觉得好像是什么不太好的密谈的氛围呢。"

"是你多心了。"

"哎呀呀，不过事到如今，你应该没有精神再去捡贫民窟的杂种了吧？"

即使听到这包含着讽刺的口气，Iason的表情也毫无变化。

"你要不要也试着尝一次味道？拉乌尔。说不定你会出乎意料地中意哦。"

"我可没有你那样的恶趣味。"

拉乌尔在斩钉截铁地宣言后坐在了沙发上。

"如果是经过一定程度的调教的米达斯宠物也就罢了，饲养那种野性未驯的杂种之类的事情，我可绝对不想领教。与其那样的话，用古董电子显微镜去观察细菌还更有趣一些呢。"

拉乌尔·阿姆是塔那格拉的遗传工程学的专家。

不过，那些头脑顽固的联邦官员——还有自封宗教家的家伙们，全都指名道姓地把他称为—

"连神明也不懂得畏惧的疯狂科学家"。

要是让拉乌尔本身来说的话。

"生命的神秘已经不属于神明的领域。"

——假如自己是恶毒残忍的疯狂科学家的话，

"明明没有任何的科学证据，却硬要把无知的人民塞给所谓的'神明'，这样的家伙才更加恶劣吧。"

他甚至曾经如此地公开宣言。

虽然没有主动向傻瓜挑衅的兴趣，但一旦被人指着鼻子骂的话就要连本带利地讨回来。这就是拉乌尔的信条。

"不过，算了，如果是我的杞人忧天就再好不过。居然从过密的行程中硬挤出时间和杂种密谈，我还以为你的恶趣味又冒出来了呢。那个——是你喜欢的类型吧？半点礼貌也不懂，鼻子翘到了天上，特别是那种天不怕地不怕的地方。"

带着话里有话、意味深长的含义，拉乌尔如此说道。

"仿造品到底也只是仿造品。"

"你的意思是说——就算现在你也无法忘记原版货的味道吗？"

"怎么？你好像格外的上心啊。"

Iason婉转地做出了反击。

——于是乎，拉乌尔轻轻地耸了耸肩膀。

"不，没什么，只是……我听到了一些奇怪的传言。据说——在贫民窟，有个很相似的男人。"

"相似是理所当然吧？因为就是他本人嘛。话说回来……你得到消息的速度也太慢了一点吧。马上就要有一年时间了。"

瞬间，拉乌尔的脸孔上失去了笑容。

"这个玩笑太恶劣了，Iason。废弃的宠物要么处理掉，要么卖给米达斯，这是规矩吧。身为'Blondy'的你却要无视规则吗？"

"我不记得自己有打破规定啊。我只是摘下了那家伙的宠物环而已。虽然他本人大概满心满意自以为恢复了自由吧？"

"所谓的摘下宠物环，当然也就等于是删除登记。没有例外吧。"

"那家伙是属于治外法权的贫民窟杂种。所以和登记了PAM的米达斯编号不一样。"

"——唔！"

"宠物法仅仅适用于米达斯产的宠物。既然如此，就算我摘掉那家伙的宠物环，把他放回贫民窟也没有任何问题吧？"

Iason若无其事地说道。

拉乌尔一时无言以对地陷入了沉默。Iason并没有采用强硬态度，而是反而巧妙地利用宠物法为自己找出只能用歪理来形容的借口。这种做法，不知为何让他有种心头发凉的感觉。

"为了驯服没有受过任何调教、半点规矩也没有的贫民窟杂种，我花了三年的时间。足足三年哦，拉乌尔。事到如今，我不可能真心放弃他吧？"

"你连宠物登记也没有删除吗？"

"那当然。之所以摘掉宠物环，是因为想要让他稍微能踹口气。就算是再怎么反叛心旺盛的贫民窟杂种，如果脖子被勒得太紧的话也弄不好会窒息。"

拉乌尔泄露出干涩的呻吟，深深地靠在了椅子上。但是，他的表情比之前还要严肃。

"我原本以为，发生了那次的事件后，就算是你多少也该吸取了一点教训呢。"

瞬间。

Iason的双眸微微地眯起。

一年前的丑闻。

这个Iason房间所配备的家具达利尔侵入艾欧斯的安全系统，让Riki逃走的事件，被通称为"达利尔事件"。

家具竟然可以作为黑客入侵艾欧斯的安全系统。这种几乎可以用危言耸听来形容的冲击让精英们都无比惊愕。

但是，就连在那个时候，Iason也对艾欧斯露骨的浮躁状态表现出了十足的冷静。甚至于在作为当事人被追究责任的时候，也可以思路清晰地进行事后处理。

对于那部分的过程，拉乌尔至今都记忆鲜明。

那一天。

"那家伙是不是又搞出了什么乱子？"

在处于戒严体制的安全系统控制室完成工作后，Iason接受了拉乌尔的私人邀请。在拉乌尔如此询问后，Iason微微抽动面颊笑了一下。

"你的耳朵还真灵呢，拉乌尔。你不是直到昨天为止，都把自己关在奇拉的研究设施里面吗？"

"我刚回来艾欧斯就已经一片骚然。我会在意也是理所当然吧？——那么，这次又是怎么了？"

"他突破安全防卫，去了艾欧斯外面。"

非常若无其事的，非常轻松的口吻。

"这次还真是招摇呢。"

从拉乌尔的角度来说，他也算是对于Riki的所作所为习以为常，事到如今……也不会再大惊小怪了。但就算如此，这次的骚动还是让他对这个要命的麻烦制造者忍不住再次刮目相看。

"自从米梅亚的事情之后，我还以为那家伙多少也懂了点规矩呢。结果还是一如既往的倔强啊。算是贫民窟杂种在事隔许久后大显身手吗？"

就算看起来像是被拔掉了爪牙，杂种也还是杂种。这种劣根性看起来是没有改变的余地了。

"你不要刚一回来就冷嘲热讽。你这个人怎么一牵扯到Riki的事情，口气就变得这么露骨呢？"

"当然是因为我看他不顺眼。"

露骨地扔下这句话后，拉乌尔皱起了眉头。

"看到你被一个区区的贫民窟杂种左右得团团转的样子，就让人更加火大。"

到最后，关键的还是这里。这三年来，不管拉乌尔苦口婆心地劝说他多少次，Iason的态度也一点改变的迹象也没有。

"你只是特意来说这个的吗？"

"人当然抓来了吧？"

"那当然。不可能逃脱的吧。毕竟宠物环也兼备追踪器的功能。"

（需要佩戴兼备追踪器功能的D型宠物环，素行不良的野猴子就只有你的宠物而已。）

不过通过这三年来的实地验证，拉乌尔已经很清除就算这么说，也不会起到任何讽刺的作用。而Iason那份执着心的强大，也超越了拉乌尔的理解范围。

"话说回来，居然不死心地逃到了布拉杰那里。该说他不愧是贫民窟的杂种呢，还是该让人觉得哭笑不得呢……"

Iason好像故作姿态一样地叹息出来，但是——不知为什么看起来却很愉快的样子。

要是让拉乌尔来说的话，这才真真正正只能用恶趣味来形容。

"你的嘴角在坏笑呢，Iason。明明是自己的宠物破坏了艾欧斯的安全系统逃亡，居然还有人可以兴高采烈。正常来说的话，应该严加处罚才对吧。"

就算拉乌尔一脸不痛快地这么说，对于Iason也没起到任何作用。

"不要这么说啦。托他的福，我们才发现自认为完美无缺的艾欧斯的安全系统也存在着盲点。把这个当作是不幸中的万幸不就好了吗？"

拉乌尔深深叹了口气。

"所谓的就算摔个跟头也要占便宜，就是指你这种人吧。Iason。真是的，亏你居然可以摆得出这么多歪理来。"

虽然作为当事人，他应该也会由于责任感而感到压力，但是却半点也没有形诸于色。不仅仅如此，就算在这个时候他也要反过来利用事态，堂堂正正地坚持自己的歪理。面对这样的Iason，事到如今拉乌尔再次痛感到哭笑不得。

"什么事情都要讲究随机应变。如果连这种事情都做不到，还要怎么去掌管黑市啊。"

"可是作为黑市的帝王而让人闻风丧胆的男人，现在却被区区的宠物，而且还是贫民窟的垃圾左右得团团转，我认为不可原谅的就是这个。"

这番已经重复过不知道多少次的台词，感觉上格外的沉重。

不知为何，拉乌尔就是无法做到像其他Blondy们那样贯彻袖手旁观的方针。

"我不打算事到如今再因为Riki的事情和你辩论。"

Iason冷冷地说道。他的口气就好像在说，只有这一点绝对不能让步一样。

"但是，这次你也没法再摆出如此悠闲的态度了吧？虽然只是和宠物相关的安全系统，但毕竟破坏系统的黑客行为可是重罪。"

"区区的宠物不可能使用内封型的终端机进行黑客行为吧。假如可以做得到这一点的话，应该会准备更加周到的计划再实行才对。"

"小聪明的话要多少有多少，不是一向都是那家伙的特色吗？"

Riki的IQ相当高，甚至可以用狡猾来形容。

而这些全都是在Guardian的育儿教育的成果吧？

但是，只要到了十三岁，不管什么人都会被强制地丢进名为贫民窟的恶劣环境之中。考虑到这一点的话，也许该说Riki能在贫民窟充当野猴子的头领也并非出于偶然吧。

IQ高=头脑聪明——这并非定律。

至少可以说，Riki具备了可以掌管小混混们、充当"头目"的优秀吧？

虽然没有半分品味可言、旁若无人的态度依旧一如既往，但是因为Iason毫不吝啬的"教育"，至少他的聪明度更加引人注目。

不管是什么样的垃圾，只要好好打磨就会闪光。这甚至于让人产生错觉，以为Iason是为了证明这个理论，所以才把最糟糕的素材带进了艾欧斯。

就算眼神凶恶。

就算服装恶趣味到让人无法想象他是Blondy的宠物。

就算因为附带链条的项圈暴露出狼狈的样子。

正因为这种种的事情都难以用单纯的厌恶和嘲笑就能总结，所以也许该说，这种负面上的引人注目，才正是他的本领所在吧？无论是谁看来，他是和其他宠物存在着一线之隔的"破格存在"，都是一目了然的事实。

对于看惯了至今为止的宠物的低能的精英们来说，仅仅如此已经足够异质，而且充满了新鲜感十足的惊讶。甚至于让他贫民窟杂种的出身都因此而模糊了起来。

即使明知道那是Iason的宠物，一旦他进入视野还是会不由自主目不转睛。莫名其妙的兴趣也会蠢蠢欲动。正因为如此，所以才格外"恶劣"。

"而且，还有和家具合谋……的手段。"

"那一点我接下来会调查。"

"不要手下留情哦。"

"你在对谁说呢？我可没有心软到那个程度。"

"对不起，是我失言了。"

面对轻松化解过去的拉乌尔，Iason没有再进一步画蛇添足。

但是，他的表情还是难免有几分严肃。

他没有心软到会对破坏系统的重罪坐视不管的程度。

如同宣言的那样，Iason对身为家具的达利尔处以了极刑。

与此同时，他终于对引发了众多麻烦的Riki死心断念，进行了废弃处分——拉乌尔曾经如此认为。

不……

不仅仅是拉乌尔，艾欧斯的居民们到现在都如此相信。一想到这一来瘟神终于离去，艾欧斯恢复了平稳的日子，有很多人都从心底感到了安心吧。

大家都认为，最近Iason之所以开始频繁在米达斯的拍卖上露面，也是为了饲养新的宠物。接下来Iason会饲养什么样的宠物，从某种意义上来说也是整个艾欧斯瞩目的焦点。

而此时，Iason好像使用贫民窟的杂种开始了什么新鲜的实验——在听说这一点的时候，

（……真是不懂得吸取教训的家伙。）

拉乌尔也只是泄露出了混杂着苦笑的叹息而已。

正因为如此，在偶然获得在贫民窟发现了和Riki酷似的男人的情报的时候，拉乌尔由于过度的惊愕，一瞬间——失去了语言。

（不会吧……）

他如此想到。

（Iason应该不会做出这样的事情。）

——他如此认为。

即使如此，还是无论如何也无法打消心头的疑问。所以为了直接向Iason确认真伪，拉乌尔特意赶到了这里来。

——尽管如此。

Iason却很干脆就承认了这个事实。

而且还若无其事地钻了宠物法的漏洞，强硬地坚持了自己的歪理。

"所以我想让他先歇上个一年左右的时间。我想应该也快到时间收网了吧。因为我不认为以他那种性格，会自己老老实实地回来。既然如此，布下让他不能不自己主动回来的局，也是作为饲主理所当然的义务吧？"

拉乌尔无法理解嫣然微笑的Iason。

"——你打算使用那个小鬼干什么？"

"没有什么大事。以前的同居对象，和自己的自尊，他会选择哪一边呢？我只是对此有点兴趣而已。"

"只不过是区区的宠物而已吧？而且还是贫民窟的杂种，为什么……你要执着到这个地步？这可不像你的为人了。"

"不像……我的为人吗？"

Iason微微低垂下眼睛，深深叹了口气。

"区区的……宠物。如果能这么简单划分的话，我也不会把他在身边留上三年了。一开始，只是单纯的一时兴起吧。可是等注意到的时候，我已经出乎意料地深深陷了进去。特别是在发生了米梅亚的事情后。就算是人工体，就算只有脑部是活着的，说到底——我也还是单纯的人类啊。"

只要追根就底的话，就算是宇宙的真理中也不存在着什么神秘——曾经如此豪语的拉乌尔大大地睁开双眸。

对于拉乌尔而言，比起广阔的宇宙的神秘来，眼前的Iason的脑髓明显要更加复杂奇怪。更何况，

"我，爱上了Riki，爱着Riki……如果这么说的话，你是不是会笑出来，拉乌尔？"

在听到这种不是可以笑一笑就岔过去的冲击性告白的时候，因为无法掩饰交杂在一起的震惊和困惑，所以就算是拉乌尔也不知该如何应对，一时间失去了声音。

侧眼打量着这样的拉乌尔，Iason苦笑了出来。

与身为Blondy的自尊水火不相容的感情上的纠葛，仿佛就像在炙烤着他的脑髓一样。想着那些充满纠葛的日子，Iason把身体深深埋进了椅子。

一年前的，那个时候。

在布拉杰抓到了Riki的那一天。他把达利尔押送到了安全系统中心的特别房间。

达利尔似乎一开始就没有逃亡的意思。他的表情也存在着出乎意料的神妙感。

——不。

不仅仅是如此，从他的脸上，甚至可以感觉到前所未有的，充满确信犯味道的解脱感。

"你知道自己为什么被带到这里来吗？达利尔。"

在Iason说到这个的时候，比起自己的事情来，达利尔首先关心的是Riki那边的情况。

"Riki大人呢？他怎么样了？"

"在布拉杰被抓住了。"

刹那，达利尔的双眸微微地抽搐了一下。

他该不会是真的认为……Riki可以逃得掉吧？那份阴影，还是对于自己的愚蠢行为的悔意吧？

（虽然现在再后悔也太迟了一些。）

这句话，完全可以原封不动地反弹到自己的身上。当然，Iason并不是没有注意到这种批评和嘲笑的影子。

"他现在在拘束室。因为过度亢奋一直挣扎，所以用药物让他睡下了。"

"他有没有……受伤？"

"艾欧斯的安全警卫有受到很好的控制，不会对宠物施加过度的危害。"

达利尔显而易见地发出了安心的叹息。就好像，那是他唯一在意的事情一样。

事实上Riki的抵抗超出预计的激烈，所以也遭受了一定程度的暴行。不过，Iason并不打算让达利尔知道这一点。

并不是温情。

而是因为就算达利尔现在在这里担心也没有用。

"那么，你为什么要协助他这种愚蠢的行为？"

于是乎，达利尔扬起低垂的视线，笔直地凝视着Iason，斩钉截铁地宣言：

"——不，这次的事情都是出于我的独断专行。Riki大人完全是不知情的。"

"你是受到了威胁才不得已协助他。如果这么说的话，你的罪名也可以轻一点。"

就算为他提供了辩解的退路，达利尔也丝毫没有为之所动。

"不是的。潜入和宠物有关的安全系统，并对系统动手脚的事情，自始至终都是我的自作主张。既不是受到命令，也不是遭受了威胁。"

从某种意义上来说，Iason感到了满足。因为达利尔的高洁。

与此同时，在感情的最深处，又有某种情绪刺激到了Iason的不快。

"——为什么？"

Iason重复询问。

"因为始终拘泥于那扇门的，只有Riki大人。"

传来的是简洁明快的答案。

他很快就明白，达利尔所说的"门"，就是艾欧斯的出入口大厅的正门。

连接艾欧斯和外部的，唯一的大门。

有时候，Riki会突然跑到出入口那边，并不做什么特别的事情，而只是紧紧凝视着那扇门，这一点几乎无人不知。

安全警卫强行将站在门前一动不动、狠狠瞪视的Riki拉回房间的场面也算不上是稀罕。

就算Riki自己不开口，他都是在那里想着什么也是显而易见的事情。

"迟早有一天我要摘下宠物环，前往那扇门的对面。"

但是，除了Riki以外，没有一个宠物会考虑穿过这扇门，前往外面吧？

原因很简单。因为穿过那扇门的话，就等于是被删除宠物登记，落得了废弃处分的下场。

只有一个人渴望着穿过那扇门。只有Riki这一个异端。

"被饲养在同一牢笼中的同伴。所以对他的遭遇产生同情……你是打算这么说吗？"

"——不。我，只是……"

"你对于作为Blondy的家具的地位，应该没有什么特别的不满吧？骇客行为按规定会受到严惩。你应该也不是不知道这个。尽管如此——为什么还要这么做？"

没错，Iason想要知道。

原本应该对自己无比忠实的家具，为什么会做出如此愚蠢的事情？

达利尔，在想些什么？

他的双眸，在看着什么地方？

他想要，亲自去搞清楚。

"主人大人，您应该注意到了吧？"

"注意到什么？"

"最近，Riki大人变得沉默寡言。就算在和主人大人的情事之后，低烧也迟迟不退……看起来非常痛苦。"

他知道。只是装作没有注意到而已。

"在定期检查中没有发现任何异常。医生也说过，他之所以在三年来的检查中没有一次出现过问题，主要是因为你这个家具的健康管理进行得非常完善。"

这并非谎言。在Riki的健康管理方面，达利尔细心周到到了近乎神经质的程度。甚至于让人觉得，那不仅仅是由于他作为家具的义务感。

所以就算在Riki歇斯底里发作的时候，达利尔也绝对不会退缩。

倔强和顽固是Riki的特许专权，而达利尔的那个更接近于毅力和忍耐力的产物。

在达利尔用条理清楚的语言坚持下，Riki最后只能陷入沉默。那就是这两年来不断重复的模式。

不过话说回来，Riki凝视着达利尔的目光又过于的复杂，让人觉得他不仅是陷入沉默而已。

Riki是在看着达利尔的什么地方呢……这一点连Iason也不明白。

只不过，不会奇怪的亲密无间，也不会格格不入、水火不相容。两人之间的那种适度的距离感，在Iason至今为止所看过的"宠物"和"家具"中，可以算得上是独树一帜。

"Riki大人说他什么事也没有。但是，我不这么认为。"

"你不是医生，只是单纯的家具。达利尔。"

Iason等于是在不露声色地提醒他，你不要忘记自己的身份。

于是乎，达利尔暂时垂下了视线。

"我……不知道，贫民窟是什么样的地方，也不知道Riki大人在那里过的是什么样的生活。可是，我知道在Guardian时期的Riki大人。"

就算听到这个突然的告白，Iason的脸色也没有半点变化。

这并非不可能的事情。

艾欧斯的家具，全部都是从Guardian选出来的。那是在艾欧斯中也仅仅只有一少部分精英才知道的最高机密。

因此，就算达利尔在幼儿时期曾经和Riki打过交道，Iason也不会觉得特别吃惊。

"你比Riki早几期？"

"早三期。虽然我们隶属的区域不一样。"

也就是说，相差三岁。

Iason曾经听说过，在Guardian区域间的管理教育进行得很周到，所以隶属区域不同的话，孩子之间很难得会有交流的机会。如果再加上三岁的年龄差的话，见面的机会应该等于完全没有。

尽管如此，达利尔却说他知道Riki。

——为什么？

达利尔很干脆地回答了这个疑问。

"就算区域不同，这里的家具，多半也有半数以上的人还记得Riki大人吧。"

"但是，Riki并没有注意到你们的样子。"

不是"假装"没发现，Riki是真的完全……没有注意到。注意到家具是自己的同胞。

"那也是……没办法的事情。说到黑发黑眼的Riki的话，从那时起就已经是非常引人注目的存在。而且也是因为与此同时，他就好像是落进Guardian的非常异质的东西一样。"

"和你们合不来吗？"

"Riki大人和我们之间，存在着什么……本质上的差别吧？他不会和任何人接近，也不让任何人靠近他，所以就算是隶属于同一区域，如果Riki大人说不记得我的脸孔的话，我也不会觉得有什么惊讶。"

"和现在一样吗？"

"对。不向任何人……任何存在献媚。不管发生什么事情也绝对不扭曲自己。他被称为Guardian有史以来最大的问题儿。所以，我们一到每月一度的自由时间，就会争先恐后地去追逐Riki大人的影子。为了看一眼让妈妈们都头疼的问题儿……然后，只要看到过一次他的身影，就再也无法忘记。那就是，Riki大人。"

"说到底，那家伙还是不管在哪里都是异端吗？"

那种情形，好像可以清晰地浮现在眼前一样。

"没有任何地方……没有任何部分有所变化。所以，我很羡慕就算被宠物锁链拴住，也宁愿当贫民窟的杂种而无论如何也不想成为宠物的Riki大人……同时也非常的心痛。对于我来说，什么也不能做，只能在旁边看着就是最大的痛苦。"

他知道。

暂且不论表面上表现得如何，达利尔面对同是贫民窟杂种的Riki，内心不可能平静。这一点并不难想象。

但是Iason就是在明知这一点的情况下，还命令达利尔为Riki口淫。

"达利尔，用你的嘴巴来告诉贫民窟的杂种，所谓的无谓的抵抗和努力是什么样子的？"

达利尔会忠实地完成Iason的命令。

"让他快乐到也没关系。但是，不要让他高潮。最后一定要让他自己来解决。"

对主人忠诚是家具的义务，也是想要在艾欧斯活下去的唯一的救命稻草。对于这一点，达利尔比任何人都要清楚。

所以，就算Riki脸色大变地拼命抵抗，达利尔在把脸埋进他的股间的时候也从来没有踌躇过。

将同为贫民窟杂种的，自己永远失去了的东西含进嘴巴。就算这是语言所无法表达的屈辱，达利尔也永远表现得轻描淡写。

不。

只有一次……

只有那么一次，达利尔曾经明显出现过感情的波动。

那时候。

Riki和平时一样，因为讨厌达利尔的口淫，而污言秽语地对他进行咒骂。

那其中的什么，某个东西——也许是触及了达利尔的禁忌吧？结果达利尔一下子冒出了火气，甚至试图动手殴打Riki。

"达利尔，你是家具。不要忘记自己的身份。"

如果没有Iason的斥责的话，达利尔多半不会停手吧？

从某种意义上来说，这也是因为他对于达利尔作为家具的能力相当赏识，所以才会因为他的这种行为而进行责备。

宠物是笨笨的色情狂也是没办法的事情。因为他们就是这么被抚养长大的。但是，如果家具也是笨蛋的话就让人头疼了。

在这一点上，达利尔其实非常优秀。在这次的事件之前……

正因为如此，对于达利尔为什么会展开黑客行为的心境，Iason抱有很大的关注。

"什么也……没有改变。明明只要堕落下去的话就会轻松得多，Riki大人却还是维持着原来的样子。一想到这里……我就无法不嫉妒，甚至于嫉妒到好像连胸口都被勒住一样。嫉妒，痛心，羡慕。如果不抛弃感情就做不了家具，尽管如此……"

扭曲着面孔。

颤抖着声音……

达利尔紧咬着嘴唇，将语言咽回了肚子。

"既然如此——我希望他能一直，就这样……不向任何人，任何存在谄媚。Riki大人不再是Riki大人。这种事情，我绝对不想去考虑。所以……"

"你想要试验吗？看他是还残留着作为杂种的自尊呢？还是，已经连身心都堕落成了单纯的宠物？"

达利尔凝视着Iason，眼睛眨也不眨。

所以，Iason觉得，那就是达利尔的"答案"吧？

"仅仅是为了这个，你就毫不吝啬地抛弃了作为Blondy的家具的位置吗？"

Iason觉得，这实在是愚蠢到极点的事情。

但是，虽然可以一心认定他是愚蠢的家伙，但不知为何，达利尔被逼到了这个地步的心情，又让他觉得有些说不出的悲哀。

吃惊于……自己竟然会对家具产生这样的念头，一时之间，Iason哑口无言。

"在艾欧斯这里，家具只是单纯的消耗品。只是连人类都算不上的，有生命的家具。宠物的一时兴起，歇斯底里，暴力……家具的寿命之所以短暂，不就是因为这些缘故吗？"

"但是，在这五年里，你作为家具来说工作得无可挑剔。对于你来说，Riki的价值足以让你把这五年的时间都打了水漂吗？"

"Riki大人没有把我当成消耗品，而是把我作为平等的人类来对待。虽然没有对我报以温柔的语言啦，向我撒娇啦之类的外在上的东西。但是，Riki大人一次也没有好像其他的宠物一样轻蔑过我。所以，也许是我自以为是吧。就算这样的我，说不定……也许也能为Riki大人做些什么吧？不……就算是短短的一瞬间也好，只要能够和Riki大人共享什么东西，对我来说就已经是求之不得。"

"也就是说，反正你也还是贫民窟的杂种了。"

在Iason说到这里的时候，达利尔一瞬不知为何，浮现出了……好像是哭又好像是笑的表情。然后，他摆正了姿势。

"因为——这是由我的自私而开始的赌局。Riki大人赌上了自己的命运，主人您赌上了作为饲主的自尊。既然如此，我也理所当然应该赌上现在拥有的一切吧？"

"那么，你这样就满足了吗？"

"——是。至少，我对于Riki大人还是Riki大人这一点，感到了无上的喜悦。"

"但是，那家伙知道了这件事，想必会叹息吧？"

Iason微微地扭曲了一下嘴唇，突然说出了上面的话。

没错……

Riki一定不会憎恨达利尔的所作所为，反而会为他而叹息吧？

就算不会为了自己而流泪，他也会为了达利尔而恸哭吧？

（这种事情——我不容许。）

多半，就算对象不是达利尔……就算是其他任何人，他都不会容许吧？不会容许那个Riki，将除自己以外的存在牢牢刻印在心头。

达利尔微微睁大了眼睛。

"因为一切都是我的责任。所以请您对Riki大人宽大处理。拜托您了。"

"你是说，为了这个目的，你有心理准备接受任何的处分吗？"

"—是"

"是吗？既然如此，就用你来向艾欧斯的家具们做出警告吧。让他们知道，犯下了黑客这一重大禁忌的人会有什么样的末路。"

就算是听到了这样的宣言，达利尔也没有为自己而悲哀。他只是深深地，向Iason垂下头而已。

名为贫民窟杂种的生物，时不时会做出完全超出想象的东西。这一点，Iason原本应该已经通过卡捷的事件了解到了。

人，会因为环境而改变。

改变他们的，可能是自保的念头，可能是欲望，或者说，也有可能是绝望。

但是，也存在着永远不变的东西。

人类，是在某一天会突然爆发的生物。

Iason·Mink，是塔那格拉的中枢"朱庇特"所选出的"贵种"。不，应该说他是"朱庇特"自我制造出的"新人类"才对吧？长时间以来，Iason都因为能和造物主"朱庇特"共享意志，而感觉到了充分的光荣和忠诚。

自己是超越了人类的存在，他对此有不可动摇的自负。

至少在和Riki相遇之前，他一直坚定地相信，自己和活生生的人类那种粘粘糊糊的感情，完全没有缘分。并且对此从来没有怀疑过。

他认为为了体现"塔那格拉"的繁荣，理应让名为"米达斯"的畸形儿继续存在下去。也认为将人类作为"宠物"来饲养，是用于反映作为精英威信的义务。

但这些，自从和Riki相遇之后，就开始产生动摇。

在Iason的心目中，贫民窟杂种曾经就是只会一天天衰老下去，没有任何能力的垃圾。但是对于他而言，Riki的一切都充满了新鲜的惊讶感。

柔韧肢体的跃动感看起来赏心悦目。

不与世间常识同流合污的自尊感觉上无比火热。

直率表现出感情的黑瞳，让人联想到极致的宝石。

享受快乐时的身体的火热，甚至让人觉得这是作为活生生的人类的特权。

没有受到任何调教和控制会是什么样子？他感觉像是被迫面对了这个真理。

每次在视野中捕捉到Riki时，Iason就会品尝到奇妙的烦躁和新鲜的惊讶感。甚至产生有什么东西在身体内部蠢蠢欲动，无法自制地要爬出来的错觉……

应该没有的东西在疼痛。

人类将这种现象，称为—"幻痛"。

除了脑部以外，都是用最高科技的结晶体所制作出的人工体。这样的自己不应该会有这种感情。就算理性上明白这一点，名为感情的微弱脉搏还是没有消失。就好像，已经深深烙印在了脑髓深处一样。

从某种意义上来说，这种感觉鲜明到了甚至让他厌恶的程度。或者说，它伴随着某种难以形容的隐秘快感在炙烤着Iason的自我。

作为塔那格拉精英的存在意义，作为Blondy的自尊。

还有，粘稠地缠绕上来的麻痹的漩涡。与此同时，甚至孕育了理性所无法抑制的饥渴感。

"你对于Riki渴望到无法自制吧？"

"你对于那不会被任何人玷污的灵魂的光芒，羡慕到无法自制吧？"

伴随着怒吼，劈头盖脸地否认这一点很容易。

但是，那不是将被打开的门强行关上就能解决的问题。

冲动，谋杀了理性。

Iason已经有所自觉。在自己体内，还存在着些微的，作为人类的本能。

凯雷斯，16：30。

在这个季节里，吹越了绿化带的风冷得刺入肌骨。

风翻动着长大衣的下摆，一个男人叼着香烟，缓缓地向前步行着。

他的脚步并不像贫民窟的人一样带着特有的邋遢感。那细瘦的背影更多地流露出来的，是毫无破绽可趁的紧张感，和某种的寂寥感。

如果是习惯了这混浊沉淀的大气的人们，就会敏锐地嗅出男人放射出的异质感了。

与自己这些人不同的气味。

栖息的世界不同。

——视角不同。

即使只是擦肩而过而已，不论是谁也都会为他睁大了眼睛，或者僵硬地把视线转了开去。

甚至根本不想扯上关系，迅速地离开了那里。

也不知道是习惯了别人这样的眼光，还是单纯的毫不关心而已。男人的脚步丝毫没有凌乱的迹象。

在经历了严酷的抗争，最后大厦群土崩瓦解，只剩下钢筋四处支离的这个区域里，由于失去了几乎所有遮蔽阳光的物体，所以被人开玩笑似地称为"阳光普照之地"。

虽然地上的物体落得如此悲惨的下场，但是地下还是残留下了相当一部分设备的。因此，这里成为了好几个帮派的共同游乐场，也是中立地带。

也不知道是谁最先说起这件事来的了，大概是如今的人谁也不知道的时候了吧……

"每年每年都争来争去的累死了。虽然说大家都有不能相让的规矩，可是有那么一个'绿洲'的话，也不坏吧？"

——就是这样。

只要踏进这里一步，就绝对严禁引起纠纷。

要是男人的心眼小到连一个约定都守不住，那就是贫民窟的耻辱了。

谁也不会觉得光凭这么一句话就能全都摆平。但是反过来来说，谁也不想做那个第一个违反规定的家伙。所以直到现在，这里还保持着危险的平衡，成为唯一良识的"规则"也还没有被打破过。

在如此寒冷的空气中，有人光着上半身，在废墟角落自慰，很明显，那是药物中毒者。

也有人大咧咧地蹲在地道的入口，肆无忌惮地彼此爱抚着。

还在污言秽语地大声叫骂，恨不得马上就要冲上去殴打对方一样。

这个中立地带别名又叫"不关心地带"。

大家各自都是为了有所求才会来到这里的吧。不管谁做了什么，别人都不会对他报以任何的关心。只要没人做出蠢事，弄出尸体来就行。

男人用不变的步调向前走着。没有一个人去招呼他。

就在这一天。

位于BLUECHIP的地下三层的索拉亚的酒馆里，正是热闹非凡，与平日大不相同。

下流的高声大笑，夹杂着各种各样的隐语的无聊笑话充斥在这里，毫无顾及地飞来飞去。

只是一个屏住呼吸的视线而已，汗水就止不住地冒了出来。

在重重的人群包围中，正在进行着游戏。那是不分时间，不分地点，谁都能简单地玩耍的，靠直觉与集中力决胜负的古典纸牌游戏。

这里与米达斯的赌场的不一样的地方，在于这桌上赌的不是金钱或者名誉，而是自己的贞操。

用自己的身体来赌一回胜负的"LOVEGAME"。

不，应该说这只是借了GAME的名字来发泄性欲的SEXSHOW才对。

最低一档由接吻开始，随着输赢越来越大，当然就会增加各种各样的要求。输了的人，按规矩就要当场付清。

手里拿着牌的人，在旁边观战的人，都是明白了这一切，共同享受着"惊险"，"兴奋"与"刺激"的人。

如今正受到所有人瞩目的Riki和卢克正在玩的，就是"GIGOLO"（舞男）游戏。

如果被人指名进行这个游戏的话，是没有任何人会拒绝的。就算厌恶得皱眉头，也不可能不和对手坐到座位上去。

因为这可不仅仅是单纯的LOVEGAME而已。

对一个人说出："来玩GIGOLO吧。"

就等于当着大家的面，宣言说：

"我要上了你"一样。如果拒绝的话，可不只是被嘲笑成是"胆小鬼"而已。从这个瞬间开始，这个人就会被按上"阳痿的"这个难看的烙印了。

如果不能勃起的话，那连"男人"都不能算了。

这可并不只有生理上的意味而已，而是是男人的话，就拿出点胆量与骨气来看看的意思。

被人挑战，却畏畏缩缩地夹着尾巴逃走的男人才不能算是"男人"，只不过是个"阳痿的"而已……

从各种意义上说，"强大"就是贫民窟里男人的象征。

在跟同性性交是常识的贫民窟，如果被人叫是"阳痿"，除了屈辱之外什么也不是。只要这个标签一贴上去，那就再也撕不下来了。

结果就只能赢得挑战，狠狠地嘲笑对手，给他一个好看才行。

在众人的环视之下，当场进行的公开SEXPLAY——就这个意义而言，和普通的LOVEGAME似乎没什么两样。可是那种全力决胜负的紧张却大非寻常可比，自然周围的投入度也就不可同日而语了。

游戏就是游戏，完了之后，日后不许再没完没了，这就是规矩。

可是虽然要赌着一口气站出来，但这毕竟不是双方同意的，自然还是会留下相当的芥蒂。

就算这样，进行指名游戏的家伙仍然是络绎不绝。

或者是寄托上对于已经有了搭档，成为自己碰触不到的人的思念。又或者，是意气风发地想要打断那个看不顺眼的家伙的鼻梁。

毕竟贫民窟里充斥着闭塞感，到了不通过这种东西发泄就不行的地步。

当卢克向Riki挑战"GIGOLO"的时候，没有任何一个同伴吃惊。而且，多半连Riki本人也是。

不过特意盯准了凯伊不在的时候——这还真像是卢克的做法。

Riki倒是一向都不介意被什么人叫成"阳痿"。可是不管是什么形式，总得跟卢克决一次胜负，事情才能彻底了结——Riki想。

在没有取得任何共识就脱离"拜森"的那时。

还有过了三年的空窗期回到旧巢的那一天。

那之后又过了一年的——现在。

无论是时代，还是事情，以及人际关系都大大地发生了改变。

Riki是作好了被人叫成是"败家犬"，被人嘲笑辱骂的觉悟，才回到了贫民窟的。

可是。

事情却出乎了Riki的意料，周围的环境发生了剧烈的变化，不允许自己享受"败家犬的平稳"。特别是吉克斯的那件事发生之后就更是如此。

单纯的偶然——吗。

还是说，是必然的命运呢。

Riki也不知道，就和吉克斯的那些家伙们发生了冲突，结果并非本意地自己把这个因素种得更加深刻了。

要说起来，在拜森解散之后，成员们会失去一直是解闷好去处的艾尔玛的基地，这个责任也有若干是在Riki身上的。

可是为了报复那些家伙就把催泪弹扔进基地里去，这可就跟Riki完全不想干了。

但是，

"老虎张口了。"

"拜森复活了。"

"是Riki的复仇啊。"

等等等等。简直就好像恶质的玩笑一样，这越传越高的"流言"根本就收都收不住。

从一张嘴传到另一张嘴。

其中越发孕育了扭曲的热度。

越发地——膨胀了起来。

"流言"这种东西，从来都是彻底无视当事者本人的意志，径自地不胫而走的，这是当然的常识。

——开什么玩笑。

——蠢死了，谁会去做啊。

——大家才没有这个闲工夫呢。

——开玩笑开到这个程度可就笑不起来了。

看到周围毫无责任地擅自疯狂起舞，Riki和原本的成员就更加厌烦。

——可是，掉在他们身上的火星却是大到了意外的程度。

因为那件事而彻底丢了面子的小鬼们顿时变得加倍过激了。

失去了基地而凶暴化的家伙们，不分昼夜地张牙舞爪起来。

毫无目的。

满眼血丝。

——执拗而狂躁。

这已经不只是给Riki他们造成了问题，甚至已经凶恶到了影响贫民窟的日常生活的地步。

可是，谁又都把与吉克斯决斗的事情理所当然地跟Riki他们联系在了一起——就连黑市的那些家伙们也都是屏气凝神地只打算旁观好战而已，就造成了让原成员们的存在加倍显眼的结果。

结果。

"……真是的，那些家伙麻烦死人了。"

"差不多也不要忍下去了吧？"

"怎么样？Riki？"

"要干就干个彻底怎么样？"

卢克凶恶地吊起了眼梢。

凯伊也很难得地超过了容忍极限。

诺里斯故意地歪了歪嘴唇。

西德愤愤地叫。

于是，最后——

"——干掉他们。这样下去我们日子都过不安生了。"

Riki终于张开了沉重的嘴唇说出了这句话来时。成员们一起吊起了嘴角笑了起来。

"那……我们就漂漂亮亮地大干一场吧。"

熏烤着身体核心的东西。

"让他们把今天的利息都一次付清。"

就在这个瞬间。

"为了从此永绝后患……"

发出了无声的爆炸声。

"……我们去做个够本。"

平时总是吊儿郎当的他们，如今就好像变了个人。

虽然如了那些起哄的家伙的意实在是很让人火大，但是吉克斯那些家伙无视任何时间地点场合闹出各种乱子，这实在超过了他们的容忍极限。Riki虽然不情不愿，可是也不得不挺身而出了。

打垮吉克斯。

气一顺过来，事情就发展得格外的快。

"我们从哪里开始？"

"首先要收集情报吧。"

"……是啊。要是搞不懂那些小鬼们的行动就做不来了。"

"那样的话，就要靠——那家伙了吧。"

"你说情报贩子'死神'……？我是有点不太想去找他的说。"

"可是他的手腕可是一流的吧？"

"算了，现在也没有没空闲让我们挑剔了。"

"希望他不要说大话糊弄我们就好。"

"那家伙不会这么没用的啦。"

"……真是的，那个见什么人说什么话的家伙。"

总的来说，那个情报贩子就是街传巷议的"奸商"了。

所以Riki也就没有把那个"恶德"情报贩子是自己的区友，有着不浅的渊源的事情告诉给卢克他们。

用最短的时间。

最好的效率。

切实地——击溃他们。

就算为此他要与身为情报贩子的"死神"拉比见面，Riki的脸色也仍然不会变上一变。

而凯伊则对Riki与拉比在GUARDIAN时代的死结知道得很是清楚，如今也是心境复杂，可是事态的确是急迫到了容不上顾及这些的地步。

面对凶暴化的吉克斯，必须要多加小心。

没有确定的情报的话，是不可能会一击必中的。

凯伊很清楚这一点，所以就没有多嘴。

既然已经走到这一步了，以后就只能辅佐Riki而已了。这不是不成文的规矩，也不是谁的灌输，而是让凯伊成为凯伊自己的矜持。

Riki与凯伊来到指定的小酒吧，径直走进了最里面的包房。

要商谈自然是要在避人耳目的密室里了——这是做情报贩子的基本法则。不过话说回来，这里面修得还真是豪华，靠在散发着乌润光泽的沙发上的拉比交替地打量着Riki与凯伊的脸，邪恶地笑了笑。

"两位还是一样那么要好嘛。"

这句代替问候的话，带着深深的恶意。

而Riki也再次确认，要不是现在不能不见他，那拉比真是个让人一辈子都不想见面的家伙。

看来过去养成的习惯不管过了多少年也不会有任何改变。

实际上凯伊只是听Riki说过拉比的事而已，基本上和拉比是第一次见面。但是两人的视线只要相交，似乎就啪啪地闪出了火花。Riki也不由自主地盯着他们两个看。

（那是谁？）

（——没听说过啊。）

稍稍地瞥了一眼之后，Riki把视线转了开来。但是少年还是向他说了句："你好……"

丢出了这句看似寒暄、实际上却很冷淡的言语之后，少年就站了起来。

可是——本来以为他会就这么走出房间去的，但他却走到了设在房间角落的迷你酒吧去，用熟练的手法摇起了调酒杯。

"他是特尔。"

只用这么一句就完成了介绍之后，拉比抽起了一根香烟。

房间里并没有杀伐的气氛，可却不知道为什么被笼罩在一片僵硬的沉默里。

剩下来的这三个人居然能够完全不在乎这种气氛，可以说他们都是相当有分量的人吧。

特尔手拿着两个杯子走回来，很自然地把杯子放在了Riki与凯伊的面前。

Riki搞不懂这一出连寒暄都没怎么打就开唱的戏到底是什么意思，微微皱起了眉头。

特尔说道：

"这酒叫占卞，虽然味道比较辣，但是很不错的哟？"

他一边说着，一边从口袋里拿出糖球来，放进嘴里咯吱咯吱地咬着。

也许是叫人不要拘泥吧。他这种百无禁忌的态度，会让人产生两种截然不同的印象。

或者认为眼前这个小鬼如此旁若无人从而小瞧他，或者更加剧了警戒心。

而特尔就好像看穿了Riki的心思一样，微微地笑了起来：

"没事的啦。这里面才没放毒药呢。"

既然能站在人称"死神"的恶德情报贩子身边，足以说明这小鬼是个好事之徒了吧。

……不，应该说没有相当的胆量，也没有跟拉比并肩而立的资格了。

拉比没有开口，只是觉得很感兴趣似地看着事态发展而已。

也许这就是拉比流的待客之道了。

还是说，

他有另外什么意图呢。

不管是试探还是怎样，只要他不开口，什么也都不会开始。

既然这样就入乡随俗学拉比的做法好了。

Riki拿起杯子来，抿了一口。

"没有放毒药哦。"

把话说到这个程度，就算里头放了什么，相信也不会是糟糕的药物了吧……反正就算怎么样，也有凯伊在，总会有办法的。

就好像充分理解了Riki的心思一样，凯伊并没有动面前那只杯子。

"哦……难道说是Riki负责尝味道的吗？普通来说应该是正相反的吧？"

"抱歉。我对酒精过敏。"

凯伊干脆地说着。特尔很露骨地哼了一声。

虽然说是借口，但是也等于是对提出的人的对抗了。不过不管怎样，既然已经提出酒精过敏的名堂来，就算对方揶揄挖苦，也不用再担心对方纠缠不清。

行动的是Riki。

等待的是凯伊。

这是他们之间不变的、不成文的规则。

这"占卞"有着不可思议的味道。

人口的感觉不错，还有着特殊的气味。

残留在舌头上的些微刺激让Riki觉得很熟悉。

"是'巴拉德'……吗？"

他不由自主地说出了这句话。

特尔一瞬睁大了眼睛。

"厉害……"

他发出了这样的一声感叹，然后就立刻爽朗地哈哈大笑了起来。

"你啊……真是不得了呢。我没想到贫民窟也会有知道'巴拉德'味道的家伙在耶。"

这除了夸奖之外，似乎还有什么言外之意的话，让Riki瞪了拉比一眼。

拉比好像在说"这可不关我事"一样，轻轻地耸了耸肩。

巴拉德是行星阿克奥斯上特产的一种香料。过去驾驶着货车在边境游历的时候，Riki曾经买过好几次这种香料。

这种香料根据产地的不同分为五个种类，分别用产地的名字命名。

因为每个种类都有着微妙不同的"特色"与"香气"，所以Riki必须要用自己的舌头与鼻子去切实地把握才行。以免得商人们以次充好，把劣品卖出高等品的价钱。

就Riki所尝的，这酒里放的是比较大路一点的"梅里达"。

当然，就算是大路货，毕竟也还是奢侈品巴拉德，是贫民窟根本不可能搞到手的贵重品。

能把这种东西都拿出来做商谈之前的服务的话。

（看来做情报贩子真的很好赚呀。）

Riki一方面这么想着，另一方面又想到虽说算是跟拉比有因缘，但是自己未必能付得起这个价钱，反而担心这方面起来。

特尔促狭地笑了一下，敏捷地探出了身。

"我顺便问一句，可以吗？"

火一样的红发一下占据了整个视野。一双与普通的暗褐色有所不同的双眸，在近处看似乎更接近黑色。

"——干什么？"

"你知道……是产自哪里的吗？"

"梅里达吧。"

——特尔的嘴角很刻意地挑了起来。

"黑发之Riki……看来这个绰号真不是别人乱盖的哦？"

一瞬间。

坐在身边的凯伊微微地倒吸了一口气。

——但是。

就算他突然提起了过去的"诨名"，Riki也丝毫不为所动。

在知道拉比是人称"死神"的情报贩子的时候，还有为了要从这个拉比手里弄情报而跟他联络的时候，Riki已经在某种程度上预想到他已经掌握了自己的过去了。

无论过了多少的时间，都无法拔去的一根刺。

对Riki来说是这样。

而对拉比也是这样。

在GUARDIAN时代的芥蒂是不会变成单纯的回忆的。只有这一点，是不会改变的事实。

不过Riki没有想到，事情竟然会暴露给这个陌生的少年。

这就是预想之外的误算了。

"你是不是被黑市里的大人物给挖角来着？"

特尔的眼睛直勾勾地盯着Riki看。与其说是充满了兴趣，不如说是充满了赤裸裸的好奇心的眼神吧。

"你还真是能干啊。一个贫民窟的杂种，这可是莫大的出人头地嘛……"

不管这个特尔是不是拉比的杀手锏，这都跟Riki没关系。只要能弄到情报，Riki怎么样都无所谓。

"我说啊，你到底是……用了什么样的手段啊？"

来了……

就算是做送货员的过去被人知道，到现在也是不疼不痒。自己可不想为这个就浪费时间。

"做零售商的送货员真的那么好赚吗？"

Riki和凯伊可不是为了跟拉比来叙旧情才特地跑到这种地方来的。

"很来钱的对不对？那你为什么不做了啊？"

只要特尔的好奇心得不到满足，他那张嘴就停不下来吧。就好像非要让凯伊亲耳听到那个丑闻才行。

事情已经超过了Riki的容忍限度。他一口气喝干了杯子里的酒。

然后他回过头去看着特尔。

"你——是'流民'吧？"

要说能让特尔闭嘴的炸弹的话，Riki也有。他这个"黑发之Riki"的绰号毕竟也不是白叫的。

在这个瞬间。

特尔的双眼弹一样地睁大了。

就好像连带一样，拉比的眉头也明显地跳了一下。

"我是不知道你是生在米达斯长在米达斯，还是只是个放浪者而已……"

Riki压下声调这么说着。

突然间。

"这头发和眼睛的颜色也不是你自己天生的吧？"

紧紧地逼视着对方，Riki说出了这句话。

一瞬间。

特尔好像竖立起全身的毛的野猫一样低声地咆哮了起来。

虽然没有任何清晰的确证，但看来这点是一点也没有错的样子。

Riki已经看了出来，刚才特尔咔嚓咔嚓地咬碎的那个糖球虽然看起来只是普通的糖球而已，但其实是叫做"戈伊萨"的药物，能够让人体产生色素沉着的反应。

色素沉着系的药物是很廉价的，只要吃下去，就可以轻易地让毛发与眼睛的颜色产生变化，是作为时尚用品使用的合法药物，很受欢迎。既然是合法的，自然没有特别的副作用，也没有成瘾性。

但是无论采用什么样的手段，合法药物毕竟都是有着或长或短的有效时间的。特别是改换眼睛颜色的药物，用没用过一眼基本上就能看出来，因为那种俗称为"渣滓"的色素沉着瘢痕是怎么样也消不下去的。

也就是说，如果单纯是作为时尚用品使用的话，那么是选哪种也没什么大差别的。

但是如果要追求定着力和持久性的话，那么不合法的"戈伊萨"则是色素沉着药中的头一名。当然，也相应地价格不菲。

可是这药物毕竟不是对所有人都适用，根据体质不同，会产生各种的异常症状。

视觉障碍。

眼球异常。

神经性麻痹。

……等等等等。

可能会导致失明。

甚至眼球都会腐烂掉。

最糟糕的情况下，更会陷人生命危机。

这一切都是自己的责任。既然是不合法的药物，那谁也不该说什么……不，应该说是不会说什么才对。

虽然大家都知道会有这样的风险，但是"戈伊萨"的人气仍然是长盛不衰。据说这是因为如果常常使用这种药物，并且维持一定程度的话就可以"看见常人看不见的东西"的缘故。

不知道这是不是事实。

或者说，也许是店家为了越发激起"戈伊萨"的人气而编出来的话也说不定。

Riki一点都没有什么"想看到看不见的东西"的愿望，也从来都没想过要花大钱去试上一试。既然特尔是不合法的"戈伊萨"的常用者，那么一定是有着相当迫切的缘故了吧。

Riki认为这个缘故就是"流民"了。

对于米达斯的市民来说，贫民窟的杂种只不过是蔑视与厌恶的对象罢了。而过了签证的有效期还非法滞留的"流民"就是在自己脚下爬来爬去的害虫，是怎么赶也赶不光的碍事的家伙。

如果塔那格拉认真起来，把"流民"从米达斯一扫而空，那当然是最简单最有效的手段了。而他们之所以没有这么做，一定是有着相应的理由的吧。

Riki在卡捷下面做"送货员"的时候，至今为止都没有过任何疑问的常识却不再成为常识了，因为他看到相应的"里"的缘故。

流民跟杂种一样，根本没有代替ID的PAM。话说回来，只要流民没长着一副极端的异像，或者没什么能表示出身地的特征的话，基本上也和杂种分不出来。

有不少人反过来利用了这一点，装成是贫民窟的杂种混进贫民窟里。这Riki在做送货员的时候就已经知道了。

就算知道了，Riki也根本不会想像米达斯市民似的去狩猎，或者把他们装进袋子里殴打，或者以追打他们为乐。只是对他们就算过了签证期丧失出身行星的ID，也要故意拟态成贫民窟的杂种，住到凯雷斯来的事情无法理解。

而生长都在米达斯的"流民"也是切实存在的，但是他们就算选择了这条路，也没有想在贫民窟做杂种的意思。

特尔的头发与眼睛，恐怕是有着能够确定出身的特殊遗传因子了。

单纯只是为了赶时髦的话，那么他嘴里咬着的"戈伊萨"价钱可未免是太贵了点，而且正因为它是不合法的，出售的店也极为有限。

不管是哪一种，Riki都顺利地瓦解了特尔故意挖人旧事的局面，成功地让局势发生了逆转。

"要是不想被人知道，你就别当着别人的面毫无顾忌地吃'戈伊萨'。笨蛋。贫民窟可是会把爱找人吵架的笨蛋看扁的哟。"

Riki一针见血地说出了"戈伊萨"的名字后，特尔的脸一下子变得苍白了。

而刚才一直若无其事地旁观着的拉比却开了口：

"你就别这么欺负他了啊。别看他这个样子，怎么说也是我的搭档的哟？"

"这也就是说，你和这家伙两个人合起来才是'死神'吗？"

"不……不是这样。"

"那——他就是局外人。把他赶出去好了。"

啪！

——特尔的一只手狠狠地拍在桌子上。

"你别小看了我！"

特尔的牙齿咬得咯吱吱地响，狠狠瞪着Riki。

但是Riki却根本毫无惧意地在他的脸上加上狠狠一击：

"真是没教养。拉比。叫他住嘴。"

特尔不由得猛然站起来身来。但是拉比一把拉住了他的手腕。

"你为什么拉着我！"

特尔火冒三丈地对着拉比嚷。

看他的样子，就跟一头斗输了的野兽一样。因为Riki下给他的"毒"，就是有威力到了这样的程度。

"这个人很擅长攻击对手的弱点啦。他可是从GUARDIAN的时候起就不能小看的家伙，你这样的小鬼根本摆不上台面的。"

毫不留情。

辛辣。

用淡淡的口气安慰了特尔之后，最后拉比说了句"挖苦人的话不说三遍"，看着Riki，意义深长地抬抬一边嘴角笑了笑。

"——是吧？"

这似乎是Riki与拉比两个人才知道的什么暗号似的，就连凯伊也觉得无从插手。

"我没有跟小鬼打交道的空闲。你到底有没有做生意的意思？"

"当然有了。"

"那是……"

"没问题。这家伙是听了'拜森'的Riki这个名字才兴奋得过头了。他的问候已经完了。"

拉比说完这句话，特尔脸上难以掩饰不情不愿的表情，悻悻地咋了咋舌。

"真的……你还真是可怕呢。就算是败家之犬，也还真的有一手呢。"

"这说的是你才对吧。什么时候跟个拖手拖脚的小鬼搞上了的。"

"因为刚好只有这小鬼天不怕地不怕，会看上我这个'死神'，跟我做对子啊。"

真没想到……会从拉比的嘴里听到"对子"这个词。就连Riki也心里想着"假的吧？"半是哑然地把言语吞回了肚子里。

"——什么？"

"……不。我只是觉得时间这东西真是不能小看啊……"

拉比当年对谢尔有多么的执着，Riki是知道得很清楚的。

"都是你害的，害我——失去了谢尔。可是却只有你一个得到了幸福，这实在是太不公平了。既然我没有了，那么你也不该有才对。"

那一天，他向自己投来的昏暗的激情。

虽然那对Riki来说只是迁怒他人而已，可是拉比那强烈得过头的思念，正是造成他们在GUANDIAN的芥蒂的起源。

名为独占欲的执着。

顽固的，过于纯粹的心情。

只有喜欢这种感情，是怎么也无济于事的现实。

只有一个的幸福，是会反过来简简单单地伤害到他人的。

这并不是依存，也不是信赖。它带着令人心情烦躁的意义。

是一种排他性的必要的恶。

进退维谷。

——嘲轧。

原本应当是乐园的"GUANDIAN"，却充满了无法可逃的闭塞感。

这里有得到的东西。

也有失去的东西。

为了让自己成为自己，无论如何也不能失落的自尊心。

无论是Riki。

还是凯伊。

还有拉比也是。

他们都是知道对自己来说，什么才是"第一"的孩子。

大人们常常把这认定是早熟，孩子们是没有任何能够自己进行选择的权利的。

所以拉比一定并不是除了谢尔谁都不爱。而Riki也知道这不过是一种赌气与执拗而已，但他却什么都不想说。

（拉比也是，他现在也已经能够克服谢尔的死了吧。）

就好像正确地理解了Riki的想法一样，拉比一边脸颊上露出了意义深长的笑意。特尔气鼓鼓地从桌子底下取出终端机来，按下了开关，熟练地按了些什么。

"——可以了。"

特尔不悦地说。

"……说吧。你到底想要吉克斯的什么？"

"你还真是手快啊。"

"因为你会指名道姓地专门来见我，除了这个，也没有其他的事了吧"

所以他也就省掉了所有无聊的前置，直接进了正题。

"总之只要是跟吉克斯有关的最新情报，我全部都要。特别是想知道他们的'头目'是个什么样的人。"

凯伊这么说着，拉比立刻了解了实务方面的事情都是由凯伊负责的了。

"全体成员的档案呢?"

"啊，也拜托了。至少想确认一下他们的模样。"

"拷在光盘里可以吗?"

"这样就好。"

在这段时间里，特尔一句多余的话也没说，只是迅速地敲打着键盘。

这是他们早就熟悉了的交流。

"吉克斯也被你给盯上吃掉了吗。他们还真是可怜啊。"

"别把人家说得跟野兽一样好不好。"

"哎呀，难道你不是贫民窟的'巴休拉'吗?"

Riki一下子厌恶地皱起了眉头。

到了现在还说什么……

"你不要去捡那些无聊的流言，拉比。"

只有这一点．他严正地叮嘱了拉比。

比起那些过去的过节来，更让他介意的是拉比的恶名传遍整个贫民窟．谁都知道"那家伙作为情报贩子是一等一的，但是为人实在是坏得过头了"。

"你也别说得那么恐怖嘛。我可也很珍惜自己的性命呢。"

也不知是不是为了嘲讽，拉比竟用奇怪的微妙口气吐出了这句话。

这对于人称"死神"的人说出的台词来说，未免是过于难得了。还是说，另有什么深意呢。

特尔忽然停了手。

"喂，我说你。"

他抬起眼睛来看着Riki。

"小时候你跟拉比是区友吧。你……实际上就是吃掉了这个人的处子的家伙对不对？"

看到他面带着这么认真的表情却说出这种话来，Riki不由哑然。

可是。

这到底是哪儿跟哪儿啊。

到底是通过了什么样的歪曲，才会有这种突如其来的展开?

Riki和拉比立刻彼此不由自主地对看了一眼。

然后，两个人又不约而同地厌恶地把视线转开了。

凯伊被这两个人的表情下子点中了笑穴。他噗的一声喷笑了出来．很拼命地才忍住了笑声。

(……真是的。开什么玩笑!)

这简直就是愚蠢到了笑不出来的地步，厌恶感让Riki的脸都痉挛了起来。

"我才没饥不择食到那种程度!"

Riki从牙缝里挤出这么一句话来，话音未落，就听拉比回敬："那是我的台词才对吧!"

就算是开玩笑，一想到有人把他们两个当成是丢掉处子身的对象，就火大到无法忍受。不只是Riki，拉比也是。一但是比起自己搭档的暴言来，拉比却有别的更在意的事：

"难道说……'拜森'要以此为契机复活了吗?"

"早就是个幽灵名字了，到现在提起这个有什么用?，'

"你们可是完胜无败地就撤退了哦。要论名声的话，现在也还是一等一才对吧？要说起来，他们本来也就是对这个看不过眼才会挑上你们的。"

偷偷地放出情报的家伙就是你吧．

——不过Riki毕竟还是说不出这句话来。

传说到底有多少是传说，多少是真实……知道这一点的也只有当事者了吧。

所谓"竖起耳朵，随时随地都要听着"。

"不管发生什么也不要转开眼睛"。

"但是，只有嘴巴要牢牢地闭着"。

这是黑市能够成立的三大原则，反过来说，也是保身的三大铁则。

Riki是不会忘记的。

"我只是觉得那些没有眼力只会追着人又咬又叫的家伙太吵了。所以我要不留一点后患地全都收拾掉。就是这么简单。"

"——可是你出于这个原因，周围的家伙们就能接受了吗?"

"你别多说废话。"

Riki瞪了他一眼。

既然出卖的东西只有情报而已，就别对报酬之外的东西流口水，否则可不是简单就能完了的。

"……了解啦。我也不要乱打草被蛇记恨的。"

他的语气里带着微妙的干脆，让Riki很不悦，但是Riki并没有再多说什么。

而他红发的搭档，还有凯伊也不想再去捅气眼。

Riki毫不留情，根据拉比的情报，他要把那些人称"超级少年"的凶恶的小鬼集团一举扫平。

这和他们是不是十几岁的小鬼根本毫无关系。

要做，就要做得毫无后患。

要灭掉——就要灭得不留痕迹。

"弱肉强食"。

这就是贫民窟的铁则。

只要失去了集团的"头目"，其他的人就会树倒猢狲散，然后人人都得而诛之．这就是所渭因果报应了。毕竟"吉克斯"已经在各处都招下了不小的仇恨。

就算吉克斯被击溃了，也是不可能成为街谈巷议的"拜森复活"的契机的。这是原本的成员们再清楚不过的现实。

但是这次的这件事情，却点起了卢克心中的某种火焰，这是无法隐藏的事实。

而成为郁愤的感情发泄的就是"IGOLO"了

既然这样，那干脆为了绝后患，都托给扑克牌就好了……Riki这么想。

要输的话，就等真的输了的时候再说。

想想做了Iason的宠物被调教的三年，现在也没什么羞耻可言了。

反正只要挑战了一次"GIGOLo"，那么不管是胜是败，也不会再跟那个对手坐到同一张桌子前了。只要当事人不期待复仇的话。

游戏一共玩三盘。挑战者输了的话，就以屁股被贯穿告终。

所以一般来说，胜负从一开始就要赌"真格的"，这是游戏的常识。

挑战只有一回而已。虽然说玩上三盘，但挑战者输一次就完了。所以如果不从一开始就赌"真格"，也等于没有意义。

卢克一开始挑战"接吻"的时候，周围的人谁都窃窃私语了起来。看来他对玩纸牌是相当有自信的了。

然后，Riki输了。

连欢呼声都算不上的粗重声音四下飞散。

兴奋的口哨乱响。

卢克邪邪地一笑，催促Riki。

那是旁观的人都看得出是舌头缠绕在一起的浓厚的吻，周围传来了多少咕噜咽口水的声音，只怕两手都数不过来。

在令人喘不过气来的亲吻之中，卢克把大腿紧贴上来，毫无顾忌地抚摸着Riki的腰。

Riki的视线轻轻地垂了下来，但是绝对没有闭上眼睛。

他用视野的边缘看到诺利斯和西德正不安地凝视着自己两个。擦上来的大腿明显地刺激着腿间，如果说没有一点刺激的话，倒也是撒谎的。Riki早就已经体验男人的生理与自制心是不同的生物体验到厌恶的程度了。

——不。

正因如此。

到了现在，才更不会迷失自己的吧。这个想法在头脑中一闪而过。

Riki很清楚，在兴奋的喧嚣中唯一如此平静的自己，有多么奇怪——又有多么可悲。

卢克接着要求了"真格的"，再次发下了牌。

屏着呼吸盯过来的视线多如牛毛，看起来似乎像是在希望卢克赢的样子。他们想要看看总是保持着一张清心寡欲的脸的Riki，在那个瞬间会发出什么样的声音，用什么样的表情达到高潮。光靠想象腿间就在作痛了。

卢克翻开最后的一张牌，笑了起来。

Riki面无表情地换了两张牌。

"J与7的对子。"

卢克说。

Riki无言地把每张牌摊了开来。

视线一起集中在了Riki的手边，那里是三张K，于是又一起发出了失望的叹息一般的喧嚣。

即使这样，卢克脸上的浅笑也没有消失。

那并不是自嘲的苦笑。也不是不甘心于失败的嘴唇的扭曲。

有什么……

是卢克心中的"什么"断掉了。

Riki微微地皱起眉头，缓缓地抬起了腰。

只是这样而已，人群就发出了与刚才的紧张感完全不同的喧闹声，人墙一下崩溃了，连空气的流动也在瞬间改变。

但喧闹声在那之后又生硬地中断了。因为一个男人就好像分开了崩散的人流一样走了过来。

在阴暗的光线中，．也能看出那是个丝毫不想要隐藏左脸上的伤疤的男人。

"Riki!"

一个清朗的声音呼叫着Riki的名字。

刚转过头，那个身影就立刻跳进了Riki的视野中来。

——一瞬间。

Riki明白自己的肩膀顿时颤抖了一下。

（——卡…捷？）

就好像在想都没有想到的时候，忽然被人狠狠踹中了后脑勺一样。

扑通，扑通，心跳快到异常的地步。

喉咙烧焦了一样干渴。

因为这个缘故，一瞬间眼前的东西也摇晃了起来。

难以用言语形容的冲击让Riki半是愕然地呆立在了那里。

可是卡捷却开口道：

"我有话跟你说。出来一下行吗?"

他完全无视了周围人的猜测，以及为突然的再会而陷入复杂感情中的Riki的一伙。

"我在外面等着你。"

说完这句话，他就迅速地转过了身。

哪，喂,刚才那个人——是谁啊?

看到了吗?那张脸……

好不容易的一张漂亮脸蛋都浪费了啊……

厉害，好大一条伤疤。

他不是寻常人吧?

好像是Riki认识的人。

什么?——过去的男人吗?

笨蛋。那是凯伊才对吧。

果然……他们还是有什么因缘的？

这个突然出现的陌生闯人者无论是在好的意思上，还是在坏的意思上，都让场面一下子爆发了。

Riki轻声地叹了口气。

——可是他踏出的脚步却是沉重万分的。

卡捷似乎确信Riki当然会来的样子。Riki推开那扇五颜六色的愚蠢的大门，看到他的样子，嘴角很难得地变成了一个柔和的弧度。

"——四年不见了啊。"

"亏你知道我会在这里。"

他不会是为了收拾掉自己才去问出自己的容身之处的吧……

——不。

不管怎么说，卡捷是不会做这种事的。

这么想着，Riki微微地皱起了眉头。

卡捷从胸口的口袋里掏出了一个雪茄盒。

不……

Riki本以为那是卡捷喜欢用的雪茄盒，但是等卡捷无言地把那个东西打开之后，Riki才知道自己实在是太天真了。

（——原来如此。是最新型的跟踪器啊。）

映在上面的是从达斯可·亚维纽到BLUECHIP全部网络的电子地图。在索拉亚的酒馆的位置上，有个橘黄色的光点在闪耀着。

凝视着这闪动的光芒，Riki现在才想了起来。

在过去被叫做"黑发之Riki"的时候，卡捷曾经给了自己一把便携式的万能小刀。那把小刀如今仍然放在Riki上衣的口袋里。

Riki把它拿了出来。

"原来它还有用啊?"

在手中翻动着。

卡捷脸上丝毫没有抱歉的样子。

"那是我的台词。我还以为你已经扔在哪里的垃圾箱里了。"

"我只是一直忘记到了现在而已。完全忘掉了。"

"托了它的福，我省了很多的事。"

卡捷关掉电源，把盒子放回了胸口的口袋里。

"——你到底是来干什么的?不会只是来叙旧的吧?"

Riki知道，被称为黑市掮客的卡捷平时都在那地下的巢穴里，很少会出来走动。

无论是当时，还是现在。多半……将来也不会改变的吧。

而他会不惜暴露脸上的伤痕回到旧巢，一定是有着相当的理由的。

"有没有——能够好好说话的地方?"

"你的话这么重要吗?"

"差不多吧。"

"——那就到我家去好了。"

Riki心中觉得今天没跟凯伊一起来真的是太好了。

但是，到了明天。

卢克向Riki挑战"GIGOLo"的事，不管怎么看都不像是个清白人的疤脸的男人来见自己的事，全都会泄露给凯伊了吧……

于是，两个人若即若离，一语不发地离开了BLUECHIP。

从达斯可·亚维纽走到Riki的居住区大概是二十分钟。现在因为季节太阳落得比预想的还早，等他们回去的时候，夜色已经笼罩了下来。

"干什么啊?要说什么活……"

一进了房间，Riki就首先开了口。

"客套话就免了，只说重点吧。"

可能的话，你最好早点说完早点回去。Riki毫不犹豫地露出了这样的言外之意。

卡捷没有像Riki劝的那样坐在椅子上，只是慵懒地靠在墙壁上卜，点上一支香烟，缓缓地开了口：

"金银妖瞳的奇利艾——你知道他吗？"

突然间听到奇利艾的名字，Riki一下子皱起了脸孔。

都已经到现在这个时候了。

怎么回事?

为什么?

怎么会从卡捷嘴里听到这个名字呢——

不会是连卡捷都已经知道占克斯的事情了吧?还是说，卡捷的"眼睛"与"耳朵"是放在贫民窟的"哪个地方"的"什么"上呢?

卡捷这个男人是相当大意不得的对手。

"我先把话说在前头。不管那小子在哪里干了什么事，都跟我没有任何关系的．"

Riki首先这样咬定。

对于Riki……不对，应该说对于原"拜森"的全体成员来说，如今的奇利艾就是个瘾神。

不管卡捷的用意到底是什么，Riki他们可不要再被"奇利艾"害得连日子都过不安生。

"这可未必啊。看起来那一边可是对你相当执着的样子。"

Riki没有否定。

哪个同伴都知道，对那个好像自我显示欲望的结晶体一样的奇利艾来说，Riki就是他的眼中钉。

所以不管奇利艾一天到晚吠叫个不停，也还是谁都不去理他。Riki和奇利艾之间的档次差得太远了，根本就不能放在一个水平上比较。

如果说奇利艾是个只会趾高气扬的自信家的话，那事情还来得简单得多，也不会发展到如今这么复杂的地步了。

可是……

他的头脑满聪明的。

而且。也有着相当的野心．

还有比人高一倍的自尊心。

也算是牢牢地抓住了机会女神的头发，如今他才会如此趾高气扬的。

所以说——就是差到了顶。

Riki本来根本不打算和奇利艾扯上任何关系，不管他怎么擅自燃烧着对抗心，当着面对Riki发出"你根本就不及我的一根小指头"那种充满了嘲讽与挖苦的冷笑，Riki也一点都没有理睬他的意思。可是如今他却已经造成了清晰可见的实际灾害，那事情就又两样了。

如果奇利艾现在出现在Riki眼前的话，Riki一定二话不说，先很揍一顿，至少打到他半死。

然后再把他赶出去，让他再也不能在自己眼前晃悠。

"那家伙甚至跑到路撒斯的市场去，一个劲地打听你各种各样的事。"

"咦……？"

虽然Riki知道他一定在做什么可疑的事情，可是真没想到……他居然会连那种地方也跑去。

看起来，光是坐着喷射车跑到贫民窟发下夸张的胜利宣言，对他来说还是不够的啊。

(因为要对付我，所以……他想要掌握我的弱点吗?)

虽然说自己的身份已经有人调查过了。但是知道自己做黑市的送货员的事情的人是拉比还是奇利艾，两者的意义又是完全不相同的。

说来有点奇怪。拉比虽然是自己的天敌．但是两人之间的固执还是有微妙的共同之之处的。虽然与凯伊之间的牵绊有着不同的意义．但也算是共有了过去经历的分量……或者很难用语言来形容的其他什么东西。

但是。

奇利艾却不一样。

对Riki来说，奇利艾就是个打乱了别人声活．给人添麻烦的"异物"而已。

而卡捷之所以外出到这里，应该是对这次的事情有不同的想法吧。

Riki这么想着，表情愈发的险恶了。

"如果过去让你帮我跑腿的事情曝光了的话，对你会有什么障碍吗?"

"不……这才不是什么穿帮了就不得了的弱点。"

这是当然的吧。

毕竟Riki可是经过了正规的手续才成为卡捷的送货员的。就算东西不是从正道上来的走私品．但人是没有任何问题的。

而且既然是卡捷做事，他也不会大意到给奇利艾留下空子钻。卡捷可是比外表上看起来还要能干的冷面指挥官。只要是在黑市呆过的人，没有谁会不知道这一点的。

如果奇利艾那小子贸然下手反而吃不了兜着走的话．那根本就是他自作自受。

他以后会怎么样Riki才不会管。

"那又怎么样?"

"给奇利艾撑腰的人是什么来头……这你知道吗？"

"这种事我才没兴趣知道。"

Riki立即答道．口气里带着超过了必要的力量。

"我说过了吧。我对那家伙做的事情没有任何兴趣，也毫不关心。"

Riki斩钉截铁地说着，盯着卡捷。

到底卡捷是想跟自己说什么，才会特意找到自己呢。

虽然他说起了奇利艾的话，但是很明显那不会是主菜。

所以Riki也不想他再多问下去。

说起来，卡捷恐怕比谁都想要知道那三年里的空白到底是什么意思吧。而这对Riki来说，就是某种意义上的"鬼门关"了。

不是不怀念他，但是忌讳退避的感觉更强。

虽然有很多很多事想要揪着他的脖领子问出来，可是不想再多和他打交道。正因为这样，这一年来Riki除了去"米斯卓园区"看看拍卖以外，根本就不会去米达斯。

而在那里发生了与Iason冲击性的再会后．他更是对米达斯退避三舍。

可是就算Riki顽固地想要背过身去．预想不到的麻烦的预兆却以最难设想的形式突然降临在了他头上。而这就是卡捷突然的访问了。

何况还是以这样直接面对面的方式。

Riki比什么都强烈地意识到了自己与卡捷之间的那一道难以填补的龟裂。虽然他并不想要如此赤裸裸地露出警戒心来，但是紧张感却存在于身体的任何关节里，挥之不去。

就算要论挤对别人，卡捷的人生经验也比Riki丰富得太多了。这是不可能搞错的事实。

有个万一的话——只要卡捷有这个意思，那就可以像扭断婴儿的手臂一样简简单单地把Riki踩碎。Riki对"权力"到底是什么样的东西可是了解到不能再清楚的。

"我担心的，就是他可别随便乱打草丛弄到被窜出来的毒蛇咬到才好。有些东西只要踏进去了，就算想拔也拔不出来了。"

"哦……这还真是让我大吃一惊啊。你就是为了说这个才特意跑出来的吗?要让奇利艾听到了，一定感动到热泪盈眶啦。"

Riki冷冷地发出了嘲讽，还夸张地耸了耸肩。

明明知道卡捷并不是如此仁慈的人，可是听到他的这段话，印象跟以前差得很远。这不能不让Riki感觉到长达四年的这段黑洞的存在。

"可能的话，我也不想看着一个外行在眼前乱晃。看到一个拼命想向上爬、又不知天高地厚的黄毛小子被打进地狱之底，那滋味毕竟不好受的。"

卡捷的言语里，包含着明显的棘刺。

显而易见的……话外之音。

Riki心里的某处立刻刺刺地作痛起来。

所以在头脑拉下理性的刹车之前，他就说滑了嘴：

"我说，卡捷。我好像也听过这句话的，就是从你的嘴里……那是在四年前，是吧。"

比言浯还要鲜明的东西。

这四年里一直扎在Riki头脑里无法消除的小小棘刺。

"卡捷。"

"为什么。"

会邀"自己"。

"做送货员呢?"

——不。

自己在意的，正是他使用计策的"契机"。

为什么要把自己——

"出卖"给"Iason"呢。

谁也无法让时间倒流。

所以现在问这些也不会有任何用处的吧?

就算硬是挖开伤口，也不能抹消过去。只会让新的血再度流出来而已。

但心里虽然这么想，话一旦说出了口，难以压抑的愤怒就熊熊地燃烧了起来。

明知道只有这个禁忌绝对不能说出口来，但是沸腾的激情就是怎么也克制不住。

"而且我也从Iason那里听过同样的话的。'好奇心过度就会让自己粉身碎骨。难道卡捷没有告诉过你吗?'我没想到那个人居然和你会有这么亲密的关系，当时惊讶得都说不出话来了呢。"

"你跟奇利艾是不能相比的。四年前的那件事——那是从一开始，就全都注定了的。"

"——!这是……什么意思？"

虽然Riki的声调低沉了下去，可是头脑的深处却登时灼热起来。

他的眼梢吊了上去。

激昂的鼓动一口气加速了。

"塔那格拉其实是有着'表'与'里'两张不同的面孔的，这你不知道吧?"

不知道又怎么样。

但在叶出这句话之前，卡捷就抢一样地说了下去：

"而负责运作'里'那个世界的人到底是谁，你现在也该猜得出来了吧?"

Riki用力地咬住了嘴唇。他现在确信自己是自掘墓穴了。

"我并不想别人还没问，自己就先滔滔不绝地说个没完。如果你想听的话．我不是不能告诉你。但是如果你知道了真实之后感到后悔的话，那我没有任何的责任。"

原来是这么回事啊。

可是——为什么?

回到贫民窟已经一年了。

在这个时期，卡捷又为什么到现在又想把一切都告诉自己了呢?

而且还要搭上一个奇利艾。

新的疑问让Riki的心脏跳得更加剧烈。

"我被Iason叫到拍卖市场上去的时候，听他说起了一个外表奇异的杂种的事情。那是个黑头发，黑眼睛，只有态度特别强硬的小鬼。我马上就知道那是在说你了。'拜森的Riki'……你可比你自己想象的还要更有名。有名到了我也一下就知道是你的地步呢。"

那就快点说重点，不要再让我着急了好不好。

"而那是因为……你当时基本控制了来自贫民窟的所有赃物吧?"

我才不想和你扯这些有的没的。

不对……

不只是自己而已，虽然不知道卡捷的心境到底发生了什么变化，但他恐怕也不想只是扯些有的没的吧。

Riki不由火大，到现在还在说这些，他到底是想干什么呢?

因为看不出卡捷的用意所在，Riki在内心暗自焦躁了起来。

"是啊，把贫民窟的杂种派到贫民窟里，这也是适材适用了吧。"

"所以你就不惜用了那些手段，来引我上套吗？"

"Iason他并不是问'你知道他吗?'而只是说了句'你用用看好了'。我则根本不能说半个不字。算了，反正现在不管说什么，听起来也只不过是诡辩罢了吧。"

"你就这么……怕那家伙吗？"

"我怕啊。就算是在现在，只要被他那双刻薄的眼睛一盯，我的腿脚还是会不由自主地打起颤来。"

Riki明白，虽然卡捷的语气非常平淡，但那却是发自肺腑的真心话。

因为Riki自己也深知Iason有多么的"可怖"。

他不动声色地折磨着自己，那是屈辱的，可是没过了多久，Riki的这种屈辱就转换成了无低的恐惧。

与此相比，被殴打的疼痛还来得单纯明快得多了。像这种绷紧的神经被狠狠抓住一样的疼痛，是毫无界限的。

那么说，卡捷也是明白这种疼痛的人了吧。

只是这么一想，皮肤下面就似乎有什么东西蠕蠕地爬行了起来。Riki半是无意识地倒吸了一口气。

"但是，我对把你收进黑市的事提出了一个条件。那就是你不能是个只有自尊心比别人高一倍，实际上却是个沾染了贫民窟习性的白痴。因为我也没那么有闲。如果你没有能在规定的时间里，完成布置下来的任务的毅力与头脑的话，那就一切免谈。"

"所以你才设计了'REDBARON"那个考验的吗……?"

"——没错。"

Riki原以为札克递来的那张卡片是一切的开始，实际上，它却只不过是个单纯的引子而已。与Iason的因缘全部都是牵系在那一夜上的。

正像Riki引为奇耻大辱，无论如何也要忘记一样，Iason的确执也是那一夜所造就的。这个事实让Riki的肋腹都不由自主地痉挛了起来。

"为了你着想，我发自心底地祈祷你最好只是个'平庸的傻瓜，，可是你却是'优秀'的，优秀到了自己跳进设计好了的监牢里去的程度。"

Riki的脸颊发生了抽搐。虽然不想被卡捷叫成是"平庸的傻瓜"，可是被他说成是"自己跳进圈套里的优秀"，也只会让人愤怒而已。

"不……我的意思是说，你真的是个非常优秀的素材，Riki。你有自尊心，也有好的意义上的野心，而且为此不惜努力。知道自己没有看走眼，Iason一定也很满意吧。"

如果是这样的话，那就放着自己在黑市里继续打拼不就好了吗。与其特意把一个贫民窟的杂种当成"宠物"带到艾欧斯去惹麻烦，还是这样来得平稳得多吧。这么想着，Riki不由得又咬紧了嘴唇。

随着不断暴露出隐蔽的内情，卡捷的语气也越发沉重起来：

"所以——我也很想问。你跟Iason之间，到底发生了什么?"

这一瞬，Riki觉得被与那沉稳的口气正相反的尖锐眼光给射穿了。

所以他一时难以启齿。

"Iason给我的最初的指示，是告诉我贫民窟里出现了极光币。我当时简直怀疑自己的耳朵。极光币是只有艾欧斯才会使用的宠物硬币。这种东西怎么会与贫民窟扯上关系呢?要不是这句话是Iason说的．我恐怕就会当成是个天方夜谭的笑话付之一笑了吧。"

极光币。对Riki来说，那是给自尊心涂上屈辱的颜色的夜之象征。

在捡起扔在自己脚下的硬币，把它紧紧地握在手心里的时候．Riki明白了一件事。原来自己只不过是个不知道天高地厚的小鬼而已。

"可是我等了很久，却没有看到硬币流出来。"

这是当然的。如果把钱币拿去换钱的话，对方一定会追问出处，Riki才不要变成这样，可也不能扔掉。结果就只能随时带在自己身边，变成了警告自己一样的东西。而且在亚雷克告诉自己那是"宠物硬币"之前，Riki根本就不知道那是什么。得知的时候，他差点因为过度的羞惭而死掉。

"这到底是Iason的消息错误了呢，还是搞错了呢。我到现在也还是搞不清楚。所以我就直接来找你了。"

不知道任何理由，也不做多余的追问，只是单纯地执行命令而已。Riki知道，这就是如今Iason与卡捷的关系的最好写照。

可是，都已经到了这个时候了，他为什么——会想要知道这个呢?

(不对……也许正是因为到了这个时候吧？)

永远都鲠在喉咙中的小小骨头。对卡捷来说，这就是拔不出来的"棘刺"吧。也许他认为，把刺拔出来的机会就是现在了。

"到了现在，这种事情……已经怎么样都无所谓了吧。就算你知道了，也不会有任何改变。而且过度的好奇心会毁掉一个人的。"

作为初生牛犊的无知、傲慢与好奇的代价，Riki成为了Iason的宠物，用屈辱的三年才支付了这笔债务。而到了现在，Riki不想再被过去所困扰，也不想有什么人拿这个来困扰自己。Riki认为一切都已经结束了。

"我已经彻底地为自己的傲慢赎罪了。所以我才不要再为别人背黑锅。特别是对方还是那个奇利艾。"

他向卡捷宣言了奇利艾对自己来说是个什么样的存在。言外之意就是让卡捷不要对自己有任何期待。

"是你的话．就会明白的吧?只不过是扭了一下手而已，是不会知道真正的疼痛是什么样子的。而如果被人践踏，被殴打，折断一只手臂，才会明白。那个时候我就是这样。而你，多半也和我差不多吧。"

Riki一口气把话说得飞快．这是为了不给卡捷留下插入的空隙。

曾经存在的东西，是不可能让它归于乌有的。

可是过去虽然是不可能被割裂的，却可以让它风化掉。就算在别人眼中看来，这不过是"夹着尾巴的败家之犬"的平稳而已。

就算这样也没关系。

——不，应该说能这样就好了。

会这么想，正说明Riki还对自己的人生有所留恋吧。

不要放手。不要放弃。不要自暴自弃。

所谓活下去，就是这样的事吧。但是……

"你的意思是……想要知道我的事情吗?"

"不。我的意思只是说，你用一张脸就能了事已经算运气好的了。"

卡捷的脸颊忽然在瞬间发生了歪斜。

然后Riki明白了。因为自己的愚蠢，自己……踩到了卡捷的地雷。

"运气好——吗。"

自嘲似地低语着的声音，带着毫无霸气的嘶哑。

"是……吗．也许的确是这样没错。"

然后卡捷重重地吐出了一口气。

"我啊，Riki。曾经是BLONDY专用的家具。"

"——咦?"

过于突然的，无论如何也想象不到的告白。

等到在头脑中理解了那些字面的意思，已经过了相当一段时间了。

而且就算理解了，那种让头脑为之麻痹的冲击也无法消除。

卡捷与Riki一样，都是贫民窟中的杂种。

而且，他还是BLONDY的——家具?

(为什么?)

这根本不可能的吧?

Iason与卡捷之间到底有着怎样的关系呢……Riki到现在仍然无法想象。所以，Riki在这个瞬间不知道该露出什么样的表情来才好。只是直勾勾地凝视着卡捷而已。

"家具"。在塔那格拉的精英居住着的宫殿之塔"艾欧斯"里，每个房间里都附带着一个有着如此称呼的少年。

他们和那些豪华的装饰品一样，是作为活生生的家具与房间配套的。

剪着短短的头发的他们，身穿着强调出身体线条的制服，戴着代替身份证明的手环。他们自然并不是只为了观赏而存在的，但是他们仍然都具备着不输给装饰品的容貌，以及能够操纵最先进的机器的智慧。

为了让精英们能够顺畅地完成塔那格拉的业务，侍奉他们在艾欧斯的私人起居，以及照顾宠物就是他们的工作了。

"家具"们要与宠物近身接触，为了不发生麻烦，所有的"家具"都是要被阉割的，这是艾欧斯的常识。

如果只是管理房间和照顾宠物的话，其实靠机器人就够了。但他们却刻意地把活生生的人类少年去势，让他们成为活的家具配备在房问里。知道了这个事实的时候．Riki为那种残酷的丑恶差一点就叶了出来。

可是那个时候的Riki是根本没有能够同情他们的从容的。

Riki只认识在黑市中从容地施展狠辣手腕的卡捷而已。

从与卡捷相遇的时候起，他就是一个彻底排除了一切感情的冷酷的能力主义者。所以Riki经常会陷入错觉里，觉得他说不定不是人类，而是制作得非常精巧的机器人才对。

从这个卡捷身上，根本看不出艾欧斯的家具的任何残余来。

而卡捷就好像要进一步增加Riki的疑惑一样．扔下了更大的炸弹。

"所有艾欧斯的家具都是贫民窟的杂种。这你知道吗?"

一刹那．血色从Riki的脸上迅速地退去。

那个初看起来根本看不出年龄，轮廓纤细的少年的面孔忽然在他的脑海中闪现了出来。

"初次见面。我叫达利尔。"

达利尔，就是Iason的房间附带的家具。

可是，Riki虽然知道那是家具的义务，却不能不为他整天形影不离、好像监视自己所有的一举一动一样的行为满心火气。

在贫民窟时，不管什么时候，不管到哪里，不管做什么，都和凯伊在一起。只要凯伊在自己身边，自己就觉得心里很温暖，从来都没有觉得他碍事过。

但是达利尔却不一样。他让自己感觉到无时无刻不被监视着的感觉，神经从来没有放松过的时候。

"自己的事情我会自己干!"

"不要做多余的事!"

"你别管我!"

就算不知道说了多少遍。就算对他怒吼。

达利尔却只是不断地重复着："可那是违反规则的"这么一句话而已。

"在这个艾欧斯里，只有主人大人的吩咐才是唯一绝对的存在。照顾你的起居和健康是我的义务。因为主人大人就是这么决定的。"

尤其是每次进入浴室，把身体的每个部分都洗得干干净净的时候，这个达利尔就更让人觉得碍事，可是怎么赶也不可能赶得出去。

火大。

气闷。

愤怒。

而达利尔偶尔会露出的好像在挑剔指摘什么，总是如影随形一样的眼神更是让Riki厌烦。所以，他总是随便找个茬就对达利尔怒吼：

"贫民窟的杂种就这么少见吗，你别老阴魂不散地烦我好不好!"

而这个达利尔——不，艾欧斯的所有家具全都是：

（贫民窟的……杂种?）

撒谎的吧?

——开玩笑的吧?

——骗人的吧?

Riki为这个忽然扔下来的炸弹发言而彻底丧失了语言能力。

"管理着凯雷斯的CUARDIAN的另外一面，就是塔那格拉了。他们把那些头脑不错，方便使用，又丝毫不知道世事的孩子们……送进艾欧斯去，作为活生生的家具，用过就扔的消耗品。"

（怎么会有这样的蠢事啊!）

Riki想要这样大叫。

但是。

痉挛着的喉咙却干渴得好像要裂开。

头脑的深处被一点点地勒紧，那种痛苦……令人发不出任何声音来。

"也是，这的确是让人很难置信啊。"

不可能。

——我不相信。

——我不想，相信!

"为什么……只有凯雷斯会固执于自然生产呢。这一点你有没有想过?"

这种事根本没有想过。

怎样都无所谓。

因为对Riki来说，"CUARDIAN"并不是一个乐园。

"你不会是真的相信，因为那是人类原本的样子，所以才必须保持这个传统的吧?"

虽然不相信，但是也不否定。这就是Riki的真心话。

因为他觉得凯雷斯就是这样的东两。

"就遗传而言——对，生男生女的概率都是五五开。只要背地里没有受到任何人的操作的话。像只有女性极端稀少的这种情况，在自然中是不可能发生的。何况这种情况还持续了多少个世代。"

Riki彻底地屏住了呼吸。

有什么……在哪里控制着。

就好像突然脱离了束缚一样，卡捷的炸弹发言让Riki一句话也说不出来，只是凝视着他的面孔而已。

"是塔耶格拉——在管理着人口。那些家伙使用了这样的手段。"

头脑里就好像被煎煮着一样。

而能够证明这并不是错觉的证据，还在震耳地继续鸣响着：

"为了激起米达斯市民的优越感，是不能缺少了我们这些贫民窟的杂种的。我们就是摆在那里给他们看，告诉他们如果不乖乖服从的话，就会变成那样的人渣的'样本'。人们不可以走上什么爱啊，恋情啊，这种玫瑰色的人生。而且也不能让他们增加得太多，或者减少得太少。要让他们不生不死，保持着一定的平衡才行。而他们也不要看到女人自由地生下孩子。所以贫民窟才会成为不管怎样也无可救药的地方啊。"

贫民窟是不管怎样也无可救药的地方。

这言语中所包含着的冰冷的韵味，让Riki觉得自己脚下的地面忽然变成了虚无。

"在我知道自己被选为艾欧斯的'家具'的时候，我心里觉得很自豪。因为我知道自己脸长得不错，头脑也比别人要好。而出了CUARDIAN之后也不会有什么好事，说到底，杂种也不过就是杂种而已。像这样的好机会可不是简单就能碰到的。所以我真的很想放声大叫'太好了!'……说到底，当时的我，只是个根本不知道外面的世界是什么样子、冲昏了头脑的小鬼罢了。"

他歪斜着一侧脸颊吐出的言语就好像泥沼一样地沉重。而他的话是什么意思，Riki也已经清清楚楚地明白了。

"到了塔那格拉的第一个夜晚……我们就被带到了医疗中心去，在那里第一次知道了'家具'到底是什么意思。那时候，我的头脑里彻底变成了一片空白。"

"家具"要被去势，成为活生生的家具配置在艾欧斯里。

卡捷那好像人工造就一样的纤细线条，突然与达利尔的身影重合在了一起。

在相遇的时候，达利尔就已经是Iason的家具了。所以Riki并不知道达利尔真实的年龄。

他也不想知道。

严格地忠实于Iason的命令的达利尔，对Riki来说就是敌人。

Riki才不要与他混熟。

被他看到弱点就是屈辱。

而被他同情就更是讨厌了。

所以Riki单方面地赌起气来。

装作傲慢的样子。

塞住自己的耳朵。

拒绝他伸过来的手。

不然的话，Riki就不能靠自己的脚站立了。

那是让自己成为自己的，绝对不能让步的——自尊心。

虽然Iason平然地在他的耳边揶揄着他："那种无聊的东西还是赶快扔进阴沟里去吧。"可是对Riki来说，不忘记自己出身于贫民窟的事实，可以说是为了守住自己的唯一手段了。

"如果只有这样的话，也许还会觉得比起一辈子在贫民窟里悲惨地结束来得好些。反正已经被'选择'了，那么对于我们来说，就不存在'否'这个选项。那么能选择的，也只有改换思路，重新向前走了吧

只要有了如此柔软而积极的思考，那么自己在那个艾欧斯里也会活得更加轻松吧。

这么想着，Riki硬硬地舔了舔干燥的嘴唇。

可是。

卡捷暴露在Riki面前的现实，却是更加露骨而残忍的。

"我这个人啊，Riki。是不会相信不付出任何代价就能往上爬的机会的。所以只要有必要，那么不管是宠物的脚底还是后面的洞，我都会去舔。家具就是消耗品。为了活下水，就要绝对服从主人．舍弃一切感情，一直忍耐——这是最低的条件。不需要把同伴踢落下去，什么都不需要。所谓成为BLONDY的'家具'，就是这么一回事。而一辈子不能做男人．就是对于做这个梦的我的惩罚。对吧?"

在这个瞬间。

Riki屏住了呼吸．紧紧地握住了双拳。

成为BLONDY的"家具"的意义。

卡捷的话，对Riki来说又是另一番意义了：

"在艾欧斯，只有主人的话是唯一绝对的准则。"

正像这句话所说的，达利尔按照Iason的命令不断地为Riki口淫。

就算叫着"闪开!"打他。

就算叫着"住手!"踢他。

只要Iason不发出制止的声音，达利尔就只是面无表情地靠过来。

分开Riki的双腿。

把脸埋在Riki的腿间。

只是为了让拒绝自慰的Riki勃起而已……

"Riki大人您还不知道吧。那位大人到底是多么恐怖的人……"

达利尔是这么说的。

Iason作为一个权力者到底是多么毫无慈悲，多么傲慢——多么冷酷，Riki早就已经非常清楚了。

但是。

比起这些来。

对Riki来说绝对不会提高声音、只会不停地爱抚自己的Iason，与对达利尔来说他的命令就是目己的救生索，只能拼死地抓住的Iason，自然是后者更为恐怖，更为难以接受的吧。

"Riki大人。"

达利尔的称呼更加刺激到了Riki的自尊心。他称呼自己为"大人"，似乎更是蔑视了自己身为贫民窟的杂种的身份。

宠物，与家具。

虽然被饲养在同一个监牢里，但是两者之间的价值观却相差得实在太远，以至于根本无法走到一起。

这是因为Riki也觉得达利尔和自己完全不是一个人种。

Riki一直以为，"家具"是和宠物一佯，生在特别的中心，被培育与调教出来的。

Riki还记得，与凯伊的做法完全不同的，达利尔的口淫的滋味。

——不。

应该说只知道凯伊的做法的Riki被达利尔植入了不同的味道，更加引出了快感。之所以能够如此断言，是因为再没有什么比这日常不断重复的东西更能成为精神上的拷问了。

让被去势的达利尔口淫，对Riki来说是难以忍受的耻辱。

虽然按Iason所命令的那样老实地张开双腿令人感到愤怒，但是只要弯曲起膝盖，就可以多少从达利尔的口淫中解放出来。

两者选一。

没有任何退路。

所以最后他只能强压着愤怒在Iason面前自慰。

只要按他说的抚慰自己到最后，就不会再体会那种屈辱了。他这么想着。

但是即使Riki当着自己的面张开双腿，Iason也不会对达利尔叫停。

什么也没有变化，只是把为了勃起而口淫，变成了为了促成高潮与事后收拾的口淫而已。

以"教养"为名的淫秽的调教。

在Riki全裸着坐在Iason的膝盖上的时候，他一定会叫达利尔来。

让达利尔从背后仲过手臂，好好地固定住膝盖，让Riki不能动弹。

然后，直到张开到最大限度的大腿麻痹了，后蕾疼痛了，双珠痉挛了都仍然亳不留情地继续。

一想到这些都毫无遗漏地被Iason尽收眼底，屈辱与羞耻就简直要把脑浆都煮开了。

直到蜜囊空空如也为止，一次又一次地强制他发射，而所有的体液全部都被达利尔喝干了。

为了连最后一滴都吸干，达利尔用手指翻弄着蜜口的秘肉，尖起舌头多少次地舔着。光是这样，已经让Riki泄露出痉挛一样的呻吟声，全身瘫软了。

"已经……再也不行了。"

尽管咽喉痉挛着一度度地请求停止，也是没有用的。双珠被揉动着，蜜口被舔舐着．几乎要碎裂的腰摇晃到快要麻痹的程度。

"看来比起嘴来，还是你的身体更老实呢。"

Iason的冷笑让人疼痛到无法忍受的程度。

但是痛苦与耻辱并没有至此就终结。

在后蕾被Iason的手指贯穿前，一定是由达利尔的舌义来舔舐后蕾的。

只是为了折磨而侵犯后孔。

被仔细地一条一条舔舐着皱纹的快感与屈辱，即使在已经完全陷落的时候也仍然没有止尽。

这样的事情持续了半年，在第一次被Iason抱了之后，才终于不把达利尔叫到寝室来了。

Riki松了一口气。

被Iason抱着毫不留情地突进，虽然会产生让身体裂开一样的疼痛与恐惧．但是这比起向达利尔暴露出腿间让他不断吸吮，舔舐后蕾要来得好多了。

可是为被Iason拥抱得直不起腰来的Riki收拾善后，为强制的插入而红肿出血的后蕾涂抹药物，被惩罚而捆绑在床上的Riki导尿，仍然全部都是达利尔的工作。

达利尔到底是抱着什么样的心情，接受了这样的行为呢……Riki从来都没有想要去了解过。

平时的达利尔是非常沉默的。从他身上感受不到任何与性有关的东西。

虽然这很奇怪，可是即使向他暴露出连自己都不可能见过的最深处，重复着让身体痉挛的口淫，Riki也从来都没有对达利尔产生过一次情欲。

如果说家具是消耗品的话，那么被作为精英的玩具而饲养着的宠物

也是一样的。不，应该说被强迫进行极其淫乱的事情．丧失了作为人类的尊严这一点是完全相同的。

蔑视达利尔，也就等于蔑视自己。

不管Riki被Iason拥抱时露出什么样的丑态，达利尔都从来没有改变过那种有节有度的态度。

等发觉到那种看起来的冷然是表示着达利尔的矜持……那是在什么时候呢。

混熟并不等同于彼此承认。

Riki也发现到，所谓真挚的接受，其实也是不能缺少不可退让的强硬的。

不，应该说是——他被动发现了这一点。

本以为绝对不会走近的隔阂，也可以随着时间的流逝而填平。

就算作为家具的达利尔是个怎么也喜欢不起来的存在，但是作为打发时间的谈话对象的达利尔却是个难得的存在。

毕竟Riki被艾欧斯里所有的宠物都视为敌人。

要是什么都不做，只是看着达利尔手脚麻利地打理一切事情未免也实在太无聊了。

而且。

也许在达利尔看来，没有引起任何麻烦的Riki就是暴风雨前的平静——只会让人更不安心而已。

"宠物惹出麻烦就是饲主的耻辱，是家具的责任。"

这是艾欧斯的常识。

"就算是只有一点点的小伤，也是和性命一样的大事。是不能视而不见的。就好像你的一言一行都牵涉着主人大人的名誉一样，你的健康管理也是我的义务与责任。"

不管发生了什么事，达利尔都只是不断地重复这句话而已。

而他一说，Riki就会火大。

"啊，就是就是。给宠物喂食的人是你，选衣服的人也是你，给主人折腾得半死的宠物收拾的人也是你。根本就没什么能让我自由去做的东西了吧!"

但是就算对他投去这样的狠话。

"因为这是家具的工作。让您在这个房间里能够放心休息而努力做到最好，这就是我活下去的意义。"

达利尔的口气却还是没有半点的改变。

而Iason不管Riki向其他宠物挑起了什么样的纠纷，给自己造成了什么样的耻辱，都完全不会开口叱骂Riki。他只是说：

"说起来．沙龙是让宠物们不被规则束缚自由活动的唯一的场所。多少发生一些什么都是默认的。但是你也明白的吧，Riki。你做得过头了。

如果这些事情泄露到外面去的话，你马上就会被禁止出入。一切理由都是没用的。你不要忘记了这一点。"

只有强调的这一点是不能忘记的。

就这一点来说，Iason是宽容的。至少在与米梅业的事情暴露之前

都是……

无论是对Riki。

还是对Iason。

因为丑闻而在艾欧斯里被推下顶端，成为了一切的转机。

虽然Riki一听到"惩罚"这个词。身体就会无法否认地做出反应，但是以那一天为界线，Iason的态度出现了硬化的倾向。

Iason把Riki折磨到腰都直不起来的地步，因此Riki就跟其他的宠物一样，乖乖地趴在了他脚下。

"这次你又在打什么算盘啊？"

Iason这么说着，继续翻弄着他。

而Riki叫到嗓子都哑了的程度。

后来都不记得被Iason折磨的身体是什么时候被达利尔清冼的了。

而这个达利尔如今又怎么样了呢……Riki无从知晓。

因为与达利尔的诀别发生得太突然了。

那一天。

本以为绝对不会打开的艾欧斯的大厅的门扉，却在眼前轰然洞开。

Riki在那一瞬——眼前变成了一片雪白。

这不是梦吧，他不由得伸出了手。

但是。

他马上就知道这不是梦而是现实。

Riki不由自主地踏了出去。半是冲动地走到了艾欧斯的外面。

"站住!"

是卫兵的喊叫声。

但Riki不管不顾，头也不回地一口气跑了出去。Riki觉得自己再也不会有后路了。

结果他并没能逃成，被抓了回去。

甩开门卫而逃亡的Riki，做好了这次一定会被处分掉的觉悟。

就连Iason，在第二次颜面尽失后也无法再沉默了。

可是。

Riki的废弃处分却不是送进中心，而是回到了贫民窟。

这是比艾欧斯的大门在眼前突然洞开更大的冲击。

宠物环被拿掉了。

已经没有任何东西束缚住自己了。

这种狂喜般的激情让自己手舞足蹈，Riki头也不回地离开了。趁着Iason还没改变主意的时候。

他与达利尔就是这样分开的。

现在达利尔是在一样地侍奉着谁的另外一个宠物吧。就算缺了自己，艾欧斯的日于也不会有任何改变。

Riki这么想。

可是。

知道了家具原来与自己一样，都是贫民窟的杂种，Riki这才觉得，在艾欧斯的这三年里的一切全都天翻地覆一样地翻了个个儿……他失去了言语，脸色一下子苍白了。

(怎么……会……)

(为……什么……)

不想要知道。

不想要听到。

他憎恨起事到如今还把这种冲击的事实推到自己眼前的卡捷，恨得把牙齿咬得咯吱吱作响。

"我才不要与只会在背地里说坏话，发牢骚的无能之辈互舔伤口。正因为这样，我花了整整的五年，作为一个BLONOY专用的家具俯视了整个米达斯。说实话．那时候的心情真的很好。我觉得已经再没有什么是值得我害怕的了。"

BLONDY专用的家具……那么他的主人毫无疑问地是Iason了。

扑通扑通……泄露出的搏动让太阳穴一紧一紧地作痛。

可能的话，Riki真的很想塞住耳朵。

但是。

卡捷摆在自己眼前的"事实"太过沉重了。

压得已经睁开的"真实之眼"阵阵作痛。

让Riki连从这个现实中转开视线都无法作到。

"——也许我是被魔鬼附身了吧。既然做家具，就应该明白'不看，不言，不听'这个铁则。可是好奇心这种东西，一旦体味过了就再也无法放手。"

那对于自己来说，只充斥着屈辱与淫靡的闭塞感的三年。

Riki明白了这正是将卡捷卷入其中的因缘。就好像要把脓水全部挤出来一样，卡捷的告发也一发而不可收拾。

"而我知道GUARDIAN其实是塔那格拉的玩具也是在那个时候。我很感兴趣，毕竟那是曾经呆过的亲人们的事情。我使用了房间里的'终端机'，用了半年的时间找出了这个秘密。对家具来说，终端机是生活必需品。因为那些只有心性高傲的宠物们感兴趣的事只有性而已，并没有识字能力，所以我根本没有必要费心去瞒过他们的耳目。"

目不识丁就是宠物的美德。

一辈子都被人饲养的宠物是生活在超乎常识的世界里的。

宠物们所集中的沙龙之类的地方，在Riki的眼里看来就好像是给幼儿准备的游戏室一样。那种幼稚的豪华简商让人想吐。

为了让不认字的宠物们不会产生任何不自由，宠物栖息的范围全部都进行了合理的简朴化，而另一方面，保卫措施则做得更为严密。

所有艾欧斯的宠物都要登录眼纹与指纹，并且有义务佩带作为双重保险的、替代ID使用的宠物环。

没有宠物环的话，宠物哪里也不能去，连自己的房门都不能打开。

以豪华奢侈而著称的宠物的生活圈子却比想象的还要狭窄，充满了与贫民窟不同意义的另一种闭塞感。

"无论是怎么样坚固的特等保安设备，也总会有个窟窿。而只要我攻进那里，那么即使没有识别用的密码，也可以简单地打破系统了。"

"……我知道。亚雷克对我说过：'她们的贞操观念可是比人类的女人还要坚固的，所以做出一上来就从正面进攻这种强奸一样的事的话。就会立刻遭到拒绝，并且受到惩罚，可是只要装出绅士的样子去绕小道。那么很快就能握住她的手了。"

卡捷在一瞬间——露出了难以启齿的表情。

Riki并不是想要看到他这样的表情，才故意地提出过去的搭档的名字的，只是不小心就顺口而出而已。

所以Riki也没能问出口——亚雷克是不是现在还在卡捷手下做"送货员"呢?

卡捷也没有再提起亚雷克的名字。

"进入数据库是有时间限制的，所以一次并不能搞清所有的一切。但是……那种似乎马上就要被反探知发现的惊悚感，却让我产生了本来已经没有了的部分却在热辣辣地作痛的错觉。虽然知道就算找出来也不会让贫民窟发生任何变化，可是我——还是无法从那种让我麻痹的行为里收手。Riki，你能明白我的心情吧?"

Riki很明白。

令人麻痹一佯的惊悚感，与兴奋。

所以贫民窟的杂种们才会为了追求刹那的刺激，无法自制地偷溜到夜之米达斯的。

"一个贫民窟的杂种——被当成单纯的消耗品对待的我这个家具，偷到了塔那格拉的秘密。可是却没有任何人发现这一点。……我无法忍耐地发出了窃笑。我说出我做了黑客的时候，心里想着这下一定能打断他高傲的鼻梁，把我知道的一切全都得意洋洋地告诉了他。终于能给他个好看了吧……可是，等我做完了，Iason却只是淡淡地笑了笑而已。'能够不被反探知抓到，你的手腕还算不错的啊'……他只说了这句话而已。而我觉得自己的后背一下子变成了冰块。"

从绝顶瞬时跌落进了地狱。

是回想起了那时候的事情吧，卡捷的眼神变得异常地昏暗。

"他知道，从一开始就都知道。而他在以我什么时候会失足被擒为乐。你明白吧，Riki。这就是那些家伙们的作风。最后我只以脸上被刻上一条伤疤而了事，虽然也许的确算我运气好也说不定，但是我也为此付出了代价，那就是要一辈子被养在黑市里。"

他的话语里没有任何的沮丧，也没有任何的激情。即使那是自己过去，说得却好像别人的事一样淡然。到底吞咽了多少的苦水之后才能够做到这个程度啊。虽然Riki被冲动驱使着，但结果还是只僵硬地垂下了眼皮而已。

到了现在，他才想到。

卡捷他——为什么?

为什么?

是为了什么?

他是做了什么样的打算．才会在这个时候把这样的过去发泄一样地全部倾泻给自己呢。

"喜悦与人分享，就会变成原本的两倍。悲哀与人分享，就会变成原本的一半。"

在不知道是哪里的遥远的世界，似乎是有着这样一句格言的。

难道说卡捷也是这样吗，想要把一直深藏在内心深处的秘密与自己分享?

(……怎么可能啊。)

自己才不想知道。

——也不想去问。

"不看。"

"不言。"

"不听。"

如果这是家具的铁则的话，那么它从今天开始也会成为Riki的守则了。

可是。

如果不做出个决断的话，是不可能从卡捷摆在眼前的咒缚中逃走的。

于是Riki吐出了这样的话：

"我是不知道，你为什么到现在忽然这么帮奇利艾的忙。而且也不想说什么。可是我才不想跟他扯上关系。"

也许。

奇利艾……

真的是把脑袋钻进了危险的事情里去了，还危险到了让卡捷都不得出动的地步。

但就算这样。

Riki还是没有为奇利艾动一跟手指头的打算。

"要是我乱出手，只会把奇利艾的脖子勒得更紧而已。"

再或者说。

奇利艾只不过是顺带，他是为了别的"事情"才会过来的。

反正不管怎样都无所谓。

Riki已经不想再跟卡捷多打交道下去了。

"为什么找我?你既然跟Iason关系这么深，那与其让我去跟他说教，还是你直接跟他说有说服力得多吧?还有……那小子不管出什么事，都跟我没关系。"

没错．才不关自己的事。

只有这一点他可以一口咬定。

虽然没有跟本人确认过，也没听他本人吹嘘过，但是是奇利艾把催泪弹扔进了吉克斯的巢穴，这是肯定不会有错的。就是因为这个，Riki才即使不想做也得去给他擦屁股。

可不要再多扯什么了。

"三年——了吗．卡捷。既然你原本曾经是家具，那么你也该知道……这是什么意思吧？"

卡捷一时无言，只是用想要说什么一样的眼神看向Riki而已。

而Riki正面承受了他的视线，用强烈的语气说道：

"如果你想说不想让奇利艾踏上我的覆辙，那你就去说服他好了。我好不容易才得到自由的，可不想到了现在还跟Iason扯上关系。你别管我，我已经受够了。"

卡捷深深地叹了口气，又拿了一根香烟。

缓缓地飘荡起来的紫烟，就好像象征着两个人之间的沉默一样摇晃着，最后不安地溶化一样消失了。

忽然才发现到，外面——在下雨。

不知道是什么时候开始下的，雨让夜晚变得冰冷而濡湿。

Riki把身体扔在了狭窄的床上，仰望着带着污痕的天花板。

可是直勾勾地定在一点上的眼睛，看不见任何现实的东西。

耳朵的深处还残留着卡捷的声音。

不是奇利艾的事情。而是离开的时候卡捷丢下的一句话：

"Riki，只有这一点，你给我记住。就算拿掉了宠物环，也不代表所有的一切都结束了。Iason可不是这么好对付的。"

这句台词听来是那么空洞苍白。

可是那真挚的眼神——却令人疼痛。

这只能加倍地激起Riki的焦躁。

(卡捷他到底……是想说什么呢。)

不想知道。

不想听到。

不想引火上身。

他只是这么想而已。可是卡捷那意味深长的话语却仍然在耳边萦绕．这一夜Riki辗转难眠。

做了一个梦。

很久没有做过的，鲜明的梦。

过了四年与卡捷再会。不只是胸口不稳的悸动，还有各种各样的疑虑．

让自己怎么也睡不着。

或者是。

意想不到的真实让他发生了动摇，以至于被封印的记忆一下子绽露了出来。

再或者是……

那一夜。

Riki做了一个平时不会做的梦。

不想回想起来的——恶梦。

以古代的女神为名的宫殿之塔——艾欧斯(注：Eos，希腊神话中的黎明女神。)。

Iason的个人房间，是并不华美，但是豪奢的地方。

对塔那格拉的最高权力者来说，是怎么奢侈都不为过的。

Riki是不懂装饰品的好坏的，但是也知道那里的东西全都是不会无用夸示自己的存在的高级品。简洁干脆的豪华。

能够形容的似乎也就只有这一句话而已。不过不管怎么说．那种金钱感觉仍然是超越了一般常识的。

Riki不知道其他精英的房间到底是什么样子。

一一不过，至少Iason的房间不会恶趣味到让Riki直起鸡皮疙瘩的程度就是了。

但是这对贫民窟的杂种来说很不相称，让人呆起来不舒服这一点没有任何改变。本来自己的意志被完全无视，只能饲养在这个房间里的现实对Riki来说就是只会让人恶心的事。

就和被拔光了羽毛的鸟儿一样。

什么也不能做。

哪里也去不了。

所有的事都不由自己控制。

最刺激自己神经的，也就是这件事情了。

被关在监牢里，只有焦躁和欲求不满日复一日地增加而已，Riki的头简直都快要爆炸了。

"为什么就是开不开啊，这个死门。"

Riki愤愤然地咋着舌，用双手捶打着眼前的大门。

这几个月来，已经早就知道就算这么做也没有用了。可是不这么做，就无法压抑翻涌上来的冲动。

（会这么做……真不像我。）

自己应该更酷才对。

能够好好地判断状况。

今来应该是个充满了自制心的男人——才对。

可是。

如今的自己却只是个忍耐不住地歇斯底里大发作的小鬼而已。

虽然知道了，可是还是忍不住要捶门。不然的话头脑里的某个部分就会发出咯吱吱的倾轧声。

"达利尔．这是怎么回事?"

能够发泄这种闷闷地燃烧一样的感情的，只有一个地方而已。这个唯一的对象就是房间附带的家县，Riki瞪着他。

"在舞会上'露过面'之后，那不管是沙龙还是游戏室都可以随便去了吧?你不是这么说的吗?可是那为什么连房间的门都打不开!"

"我想，那是因为Riki大人还没有戴上宠物环的缘故。"

不管Riki怎么声嘶力竭地怒吼，狠狠瞪着他，达利尔的态度都不变一下。他那种条理清晰的平稳口气，即使是在进行过执拗口淫的情事之后也从来不会发生任何变化……也许他是为了让Riki不会在意自己吧。

问他什么，他就会针对这个问题清清楚楚地回答。因为规矩禁止对没有问的事情说个没完，所以平时的达利尔非常沉默。

"宠物……环?"

"是的。是刻了宠物登录号码的环。如果身上没有带着那个，就一步都不能走出房间。"

Riki这才第一次知道那种东西的存在。

从米达斯第8区"萨珊"的地下巨蛋被带来这个艾欧斯四个月，Riki从Iason那里听到的话是：

"你从今天开始就是我的宠物。"

"我也不想蒙受羞耻，所以我会好好地教养你，让你像个BLONDY的宠物去出席舞会。"

"就算是粗野，下流又肮脏的猴子，也总会有个可取之处。我会把这一点挖出来的。"

只有这种充满了侮辱和挖苦的台词而已。害得Riki连饲养在这个艾欧斯的宠物是什么样子都不知道。

还有以"教养"为名的调教，把极其淫猥而屈辱的东西直敲进了他的骨髓里。

"所有的宠物都会戴着那东西吗?"

"有的是项链，有的是耳环，有的是手镯……宠物环的种类各不相同，但是只要进行了宠物登录的，就必须要随身携带。因为这是在这个艾欧斯的唯一的身份证明。"

"也就是说……只要有了这个环，就可以随便去自己想去的地方了吗?"

"——不．那是主人大人决定的。我什么都不能说。"

自己会被带到新进宠物的披露会形式的舞会上去。一知道出席这个"露面会"的宠物的正装是套着项圈，被一根细细的锁链牵着，这么屈辱，Riki差点气愤得背过气去。

当然．Riki从来就没有改变过极度不悦的态度，与那些无时无刻不在微笑献媚的其他宠物完全不同。

但是没有戴上宠物环，就意味着自己还没有被正式登录为"宠物"吧。

根据达利尔所说的，正常的话，宠物应该在出席"露面会"的时候就已经戴上宠物环了。

知道了之后，Riki烦恼了一阵子，思考着该从什么意义上理解这件事才对。

这是意味着自己还没有被承认为Iason的宠物吗?

这样的话．只要继续不屈从Iason，他很快就会厌烦，最后也许就会让自己离开艾欧斯吧——

可是，他的这个愿望立刻就被粉碎了。

被饲养在Iason的房间里足有半年，仍然没有得到宠物环，但是Riki却因为自己的执拗与任性，受到了Iason每天的浓厚"教育"。

"你到底想把我关在这里到什么时候啊。"

"到我厌烦为止。"

"不管我怎么反抗你，还是非得要做BLONDY大人自豪的宠物吗?你也记得在那个露面舞会上发生了什么样的事吧?"

在兼做新宠物的见面会的舞会上，Riki迅速地就被卷进了麻烦里去。不但狠狠地吵了一架，还发展到了大打出手的地步。

当然，Riki认为一旦有人挑战，那么就该连本带利地还给他才对。而结果只是实际证明了——贫民窟的杂种是粗野、下贱，根本无法管理的凶暴野兽这个结论而已。

可是就算蒙受了这么重大的羞耻，Iason也还是丝毫不为所动。

等Riki明白到那不只是单纯的好面子，而是身为BLONDY的不会动摇的自负，已经是那之后的事情了。

"那只不过是舞会的余兴罢了。就算是那种下贱的打架也是。本来我也不期待贫民窟的杂种到现在还能品行端正。不管怎么说，作为宠物的'露面'已经结束了。现在你已经名副其实地是我的宠物了，Riki。"

"——那，你就快点把宠物环给我啊!"

Riki低吼一样地吐出了这句话，Iason冷笑了起来。

"哦……你自己要求系上锁链啊。这还真是莫大的进步呢。"

Riki顿时火大起来。虽然被他挖苦嘲笑折磨已经是家常便饭了，可是一想到自己主动弯腰屈膝成为宠物，就觉得愤怒。

"才不是。我只是不要什么都不做，一整天都被关在房间里而已。就算这地方糟到不能再糟，只要戴上了宠物环就能多少自由点，可以随心走来走去吧?所以赶快给我让我戴上啦。"

Riki走出房间的时候，总是戴着"项圈"和"牵绳"的。

既然没有宠物环，那么这在警卫森严的艾欧斯里也是当然的处置。

可是其他宠物们投过来的视线都充满了露骨的侮蔑。

"绝对不能放着凶暴的贫民窟杂种不管。"

这种愿望。

"粗野又下流的贫民窟杂种就只配这种对待啦。"

从被深深植根于头脑里的优秀感而产生的傲慢。

贫民窟的杂种却成为BLONDY的宠物，这真是难以容忍的野蛮行为，而看到这个家伙受到相应的对待，至少可以保持自己这些人的自尊心——

看他们的眼神，全都在阐述着这句话。

他们那些渺小的自尊心会怎么样，Riki完全没有兴趣，也毫不关心。

只是他怎么也忍受不了一辈子被"项圈"跟"狗链"束缚。

被囚禁的愤怒。

被束缚的窒息。

既然无法飞翔，那么至少希望能用自己的脚自由地步行。

至少有了宠物环的话，就可以不被什么人束缚，在艾欧斯里自由地走动了。不管怎么样，Riki已经受够了这半年里的密闭状态，想尽早从闭塞感中解放出来。

"既然没有别的选项，那还是老老实实照着做就好了吗?"

好像完全看透了Riki心思一样的口气，让Riki一瞬间心里扑通地大跳了一下。不过都已经这样了，也就不用再挣扎什么了吧。

"原来如此……杂种果然是倔强啊。好，既然你想要宠物环，那我就给你好了。"

感觉到Iason那跟平时完全相同——不，比平时还要更冷漠的口气说出的话中带着什么不得了的味道，Riki不由自主地退缩了。

"又……又怎么啦?"

Iason脱掉上衣，迈着缓缓的步子向Riki走了过来，一把抓住了他的手腕。

"很疼的，放开我!"

Riki就这样被拖到了寝室去，轻轻松松地被推倒在了床上。

过于巨大的力量差别让Riki感到目眩。

"我说过的吧，我才不是玩具。我要说几遍你才明白啊!"

Riki向他吼叫。

Iason那与平时不同的做法让Riki感到迷惑不安。

"脱掉衣服。"

Riki咬住了嘴唇。

——但是他还是按Iason说的，迅速地把衣服都脱了下来。

"同样的话不要让我说两次。"

如果在这里磨磨蹭蹭的话，只会让折磨更加加倍而已。这种事情Riki已经是清楚得不能再清楚了。

被达利尔吸吮榨取的耻辱。

被Iason的手指翻弄后蕾，直到连最后的一滴也不剩。

这就是这几个月来一直在不停重复的东西。

这么想着．Riki就立刻脱掉了衣服，重新看向Iason。这时——他愕然了。

因为之前从来没有在Riki面前宽衣解带的Iason，却以舒缓优雅的动作脱下了衣服。

(为……什么?)

不明所以的Riki哑然地倒吸了一口气。

Iason艳然地微笑了起来。

"怎么，为什么这么吃惊啊?只不过是主人要抱自己的宠物而已，没有什么奇怪的吧?"

于是。

Riki对自己开口强行要求宠物环一事后悔到死。

"Z一107M"。

Riki的宠物环是被称为D类型的特别订做品。

不是其他的宠物通常佩带的那种宝石饰物类型，而是Iason为了规戒Riki而用的，屈辱的阴茎环。

"看哪，那个杂种……他义在那种地方带着吻痕了。"

"那家伙被Iason大人抱了……这是真的啊。"

"这种事怎么可能。主人大人会抱一个宠物……这太奇怪了啊。"

"可是那家伙露面都已经有一年了，却一次交尾舞会都没参加过吧？"

"真讨厌……要跟那种杂种交尾，我只要想一下就起鸡皮疙瘩啦。"

"那是不是跟家具做的?"

"笨蛋。要是露馅了，马上就会被处分掉了。"

"可是啊，就是学院里出产的处子，在结对之前也要精通，这是常识。可是那家伙……还没跟任何人有过关系吧?这种事情可不常见。难道你们不觉得奇怪吗。"

"会想跟贫民窟的杂种成为对子的主人大人也实在太少见了，这样很下贱啦。"

"不是这样吧。听说Iason大人是想要教训他。"

"不会吧……"

"那……那不会是真的要给那家伙找个对手吧?"

"呜哇，太悲惨了。要是被Iason大人指名了，那绝对不能拒绝啊。"

不管是坏话。

还是揶揄。

还是嘲笑。

一切的一切都是这么摆在明面上，毫不掩饰。

为宠物们准备的休闲中心里总是充满了闲到过头的宠物们。

有人隔岸观火以此为乐。

有人在私人房间里发散没有得到满足造成的欲求不满。

有人沉醉在种种无聊的流言里。

……各种各样。

可是。

只要Riki一走过来，所有的宠物——都站住了脚步，停止了对话回过头去，全身喷发出露骨的敌意。

在这之中．只有米梅亚一个人无畏地来与Riki说话了。

"我叫米梅亚。请问可以……坐在你身边吗?"

"Riki，这边哟。这里……快点。"

米梅业抓着Riki的手，毫不犹豫地把他拉到了沙龙最里面的私人房间里。

关上门，米梅亚转过头来，用双手捧住Riki的脸颊，发出了一声叹息。

"太好了……"

"什么太好了？"

"昨天打架伤到你的脸了吧?"

"不是什么大伤啦。"

虽然达利尔教育他说不要老是做胡来的事，但是也没有到被禁止出入的地步。

当然，以后就必须更要自重了。

做得太过火是会被Iason训斥的。

而Riki也不要再被惩罚关在房间里了。

所以，就算造成了什么纠纷，也必须得让事情不会泄露到沙龙"外边"才行。

"可是……你流血了啊。会不会已经不能再出房间了……我很担心你呢。"

"……为什么担心我？"

"因为Iason大人不是很疼爱Riki吗?所以我担心啊。"

真不知道是误会了什么．才会有这样的误解。Riki一瞬间无语了。

"才不是这样。"

愤愤地吐出的言语表示着他的愤怒。

但是米梅亚却直截了当地说道：

"没有错。因为只有Riki一个，一直都这么美丽啊……"

Riki顿时皱起了眉头。他的头脑里回想起了离"美丽"差得天差地远的自己的遭遇。

如果这么说的人不是米梅亚的话，那么Riki一定认为这是挖苦与嘲笑，陷入极其险恶的状态了了吧。

"舞会虽然总是又豪华又快乐的，可是只要有要求，主人大人不说'不行'，那么不管是多么讨厌的对象也必须要奉陪才行。不然的话，就会给主人大人的脸上抹黑了吧?"

(啊……是这样啊。)

Riki终于明白了她的意思，无力地靠在了沙发靠背上。

对于宠物来说，"顺从"与"淫乱"就是优点。所以会通过增加SEX的回数来贴上一层层的"金箔"。

好像沉溺在暴露一切的快乐中的裸露狂这类的人，在Riki看来会起鸡皮疙瘩．可是在艾欧斯，这才是宠物正确的做法。

Riki除了露面的舞会外，基本不参加一切公式化"行事"。所以他对米梅亚所说的"交往"是个什么东西，根本没有一点概念。

公式化行事——解释起来那就是以宠物们为主角的行事。

只要是刚刚登录进来，成为艾欧斯的新宠物的人，一定要出席露面舞会才行。至于Riki的露面舞会，一言以蔽之，那就是"糟糕透顶"了。

也让他重新深刻认识到了贫民窟的杂种是受到多么严重的厌恶与侮蔑的。

同时．他也更了解了明知这一点还要让自己成为宠物的Iason这个BLONDY到底是个多么凶恶残酷的确信犯了。

露面结束之后，就是交尾舞会了。这种舞会本着不被对方指名就不用出场的原则。当然Riki是一次也没去过，也根本就没想过要去。

Riki想象中的"舞会"，就是宠物们穿着华丽的衣服，戴着美丽的装饰参加的舞蹈会而已。

就是这样，Riki也没有实际参加过。不管他怎么想象也没用，只要是当着Riki面前，谁也不会告诉他一点情报，这才造成了他根本不知道是怎么回事的现实。

在与米梅亚说话之前，Riki对饲养在艾欧斯的宠物的"常识"根本是一无所知。与其说他们故意隐藏情报，倒不如说不出席任何舞会的Riki是个异端。

从这个意义上来说，Riki处在了彻底的被孤立状态。可是Riki毕竟不是个想和其他宠物混熟的小毛头，所以对于这种状态也不觉得有什么可寂寞或者难过或者焦躁的。

"所以啊……我有点嫉妒呢。在Riki来之前，大家都是很普通的……所以谁都不知道。宠物原来可以有个宠爱自己的主人大人……"

他才不是宠爱，只是把自己当成玩具而已。

但是Riki并没有把这句话说出口。

对于在性方面的价值观与自己完全不同的米梅业来说，也许会认为自己在发牢骚吧。

"虽然谁也没说出口来，可是大家都很羡慕Riki哦。不管是卢沙，还是斯迪恩都是，他们把贫民窟出身的Riki当作是仇敌的那种心情，我不知怎的能够了解呢。"

"——那些家伙们？"

"卢沙虽然是来了，可是斯迪恩没来。果然……传言是真的呢。"

"传言？"

"他要去夏兰的'春宫'的事。"

夏兰是米达斯也很有名的男娼馆。有名到了连Riki都知道它的大名的程度。据说那里的红牌光是预约就一个月都排得满满的。

"他是路易系的纯血种，所以相当有自信。就算万一离开了爱夏大人的手边，多半也会取得'优质种子'权利的。"

"种子权？"

"是啊……有了'种子'权的话，就可以进行精子登录，还可以把权利转移给学院呢。"

也就是说，作为种马的权利了。

Riki是搞不懂这与艾欧斯的"对子"到底有什么区别。不过至少知道就算一概都要遭到废弃处分，宠物也还是残留着一定的选择的。从某种意义上来说，这就是纯血种最后的骄傲了吧。

说到底，不管是在艾欧斯，还是在贫民窟，能够生下孩子的女人会受到比男人更优厚的待遇这个事实都是一样的。

但是Riki是因为别的意义而吃了一惊。

虽然很对不起米梅亚，但是以不识字为美德的艾欧斯宠物是淫乱的，只对性感兴趣；是卑鄙的，只会用把别人踢下去嘲笑别人来作为自己存在价值，Riki觉得他们全是一群脑子没有鹌鹑大的白痴。所以他真是没想到会从米梅亚的口中听到"种子权"或者"精子登录"之类的言语。

说不定，如果接受了一定的教育的话，宠物们也会走上不同的人生。

Riki这么想着，不由又自嘲起来。

如果有了多余的知识，反而会增加多余的烦恼。好比Riki就是这样。

所以宠物也许还是像这样就好了吧……

"那家伙……和男人做吗?"

"……咦?"

米梅亚一愣。

"讨厌啦……Riki，他是纯血种啊。交尾舞会的搭档也只限女孩子而已。就算在对子配种的时候，他也是最受欢迎的。你为什么会问这种问题？"

从来都没有跟同性做过一次爱的纯血种雄性。

多半这也是因为"夏兰"的缘故。对于指名率排行第一的斯迪恩来说，和同性性交，那除了是难以忍受的屈辱之外什么也不是。

"可是……米梅亚，这样好吗。你跟我在这种地方两个人独处，你那里的主人大人非常讨厌我的吧。要是谁说了出去。不会对你不利吗?"

米梅亚的主人就是那个拉乌尔·阿姆。从某种意义上说，那是个比Iason还要更像BLONDY的精英。只要看他冷彻的眼神。就比他那张辛辣的嘴还要更说明问题了。

"没关系的。谁也不会说出去。就算说出去就完了，可我……还是喜欢Riki哟?"

扑通。

Riki的一边脸颊痉挛了——他哑口无言。

能对身为贫民窟的杂种Riki说出这种话来的豪杰，多半只有米梅亚了吧。

她说出这种话来，到底知不知道是什么意义啊……Riki简直想怀疑自己的耳朵。

"虽然你是学院出身的，可是很奇怪啊。"

米梅亚呵呵呵地笑了起来。

那是甜蜜，柔和，美丽的笑容。

她的笑容照花了Riki的眼睛，一瞬间，他看得出神。米梅亚无意间把身体靠了上来。

"呐……我们接吻吧。"

"咦……?"

"接吻……吧。"

于是Riki彻底地石化掉了。

"我喜欢你，Riki。和Riki在一起，真的很快乐。"

为什么米梅亚会说这句话呢。Riki不明白。

出身学院的爱情人偶，与贫民窟的杂种。

就算是开玩笑，自己也根本配不上她啊。

"Riki，我爱你……"

不是的。

你只是在做梦而已。

无论是我，还是你——都是没有一点叫做自由的东西的!

什么也……没有啊，米梅亚。

"我……很快就要找搭档了。一旦配了对，我们就不能自由见面了。再也…见不到Riki。我不要这样。不要啊——哪?所以，求你了，Riki……"

这与只是游戏的亲吻不一样。

一旦抱了米梅亚，就无法回头了。

如果这种事被Iason知道了的话，Riki与米梅亚都不会有好果子吃。

幸运一点的话就会被送到米达斯最低级的卖春窟去，弄得不好就会被处分掉了吧。

这么想着，就感到血从头上退了下去。

(——可是。)

(但是……)

如果真的这样做了的话。

到底——Iason会露出什么样的表情来呢。

如果Riki抱了米梅亚的话。

(如果我抱了米梅亚，那家伙就会成为艾欧斯的笑柄了吧。一定是的。)

这件事情一旦走漏出去，一定会成为让艾欧斯动摇的巨大丑闻。

贫民窟的杂种是绝对不能偷走出身学院的爱情人偶的。

连交尾舞会都一次也没露过脸，却自己去抱了别的宠物，这就好像背叛了主人，向他的脸上吐唾沫一样。

伤害Iason的自尊心。

面子尽失。

丢掉作为BLONDY的权威。

彻底被击溃。

（这样吗……他会被人耻笑啊。）

这么一想，脸上就止不住地暗暗笑了起来。

反正到了今天，也没有任何可以失去的了。

对……什么也没有了。

在宠物环咬啮着股间的肉的时候，想到拜森的头目居然成了比男娼还要下贱的宠物，就不由得自嘲地扭歪了脸颊。

"就算大家都反对，我也不想离开你!"

米梅亚悲鸣一样的叫喊刺进了Riki的胸膛。

刺进了头脑里。

刺进胸膛的——最深处。

"你跟其他的人不一样吧?你喜欢的只有我一个人而已吧？"

哀伤的情爱——让人心痛。

对不起。

——对不起。

"懦夫!"

在这个瞬间。

Riki觉得后背就好像被镶了金属的鞭子一样重重地撕裂了。

可是。

真正的恐怖其实是在那之后。

"你瞒着我的眼睛与米梅亚享受吗。看来，你也不会以为……像这个样子就能完了吧?"

被强烈到让寒毛都竖起来的快感侵蚀着，好像要发狂了一样。

被几乎要把人蒸熟的愉悦吞没了。

无论是脚。

——还是腰。

——咽喉。

扭拧着。

——麻痹着。

——痉挛着。

"你是我的宠物，我会把这一点铭刻进你的骨髓里去。"

大脑都快要被煮沸了。

眼皮里传过令人麻痹的冲击。

身体灼热到快要融化的程度。

"我，我不会做了。"

"不会再做了。"

"所以，原谅我吧。"

灼热。

……疼痛。

………恐惧。

最后就连自己说了什么……都已经不知道了。

做了一个梦。

被梦魇住，最后才因为自己的惨叫醒了过来。

心情降到最低谷，咽喉干干地作痛，身体的关节就好像脱臼了一样疼痛，大脑都好像被翻搅着一样，简直要吐出来了。

三年的恶梦结束了，终于能回到贫民窟，好不容易才回复了新的自我。

(结束了……)

已经没有任何东西能束缚着自己了。

可是……

(一为什么?)

Riki用双手胡乱地抹着喷一样冒出的冷汗，把牙齿咬得咯咯作响。

那一天。自己拼了死地逃到布拉杰，在筋疲力尽地潜藏进地下的时候，却被保卫们抓到了。

"——抓住了!"

"就算伤到一点也是没办法，可是你们也干得太过火了吧？"

"贫民窟的人渣就是难对付啊。"

"戴着追踪器，根本不可能逃出去的。"

被狠狠地殴打，毫不留情地拖走，一把扔进拘留室里。

打了镇静剂，意识朦胧了，Riki的头脑一片麻痹，就这么昏了过去。

于是，等他再醒过来之后。

眼前出现了Iason的身影。

"他们很不留情啊。我都说过尽量不要留下伤痕了的。"

Iason抓住Riki的下颚，笔直地看着Riki的眼睛。

Riki把他的手一把打开。

"不要碰我!"

可是Iason仍然没有改变一贯的那种冷然的态度。

"我真是好久没有看到你这种充满杀气的脸孔了呢，Riki。你会跟守卫们打得那么厉害，是已经忘掉的贫民窟杂种的鲜血又沸腾了吗?"

他的口吻平稳、安静，缓和，到了让人难受的地步。

"罗嗦。我不想多废话，快点有什么都一起上来吧。"

Iason的嘴角刻上了微微的冷笑。

"你是想说你已经做好觉悟了吗?真是有胆量啊。那么……我就给你一点教训吧。"

电击一样的疼痛直接刺激了腿间。

"呀……啊啊啊!"

Riki扭着身体呻吟起来。

就算被绑缚的手腕勒得生疼，可是更难以忍受的是刺激的疼痛。

许久没有尝过的纯粹的疼痛。

这与快感被阻止的烦闷的甜蜜疼痛有着本质上的区别。几乎被忘却了的疼痛让Riki皱起了脸，呻吟到喉咙痉挛的程度。

"想起来了吗，Riki。只要这特别定制的宠物环还咬在你的肉里，你就没有任何地方可去。你也明白吧，那为什么还要做这么愚蠢的事？"

这劝谕一样的口吻，让Riki的火气分外高涨。

Riki屏住粗重的呼吸，勉强地睁开了眼睛。

"宠物…什么的…根本就是…差劲到底的…一泡狗屎……"

愤愤地吐出这句话的嘴唇，下一个瞬间就发出了变了调的惨叫：

"……呀……啊啊啊啊啊啊!"

"呜……嗯……"

突刺般麻痹的疼痛，伴随着烙烫般的热流毫不留情地袭击了Riki。

"你就这么讨厌做宠物吗?"

"才……不……要……"

Iason的手一把抓住了Riki的头发。

"你真会说大话啊。没想到到了这个地步还说得出这种话来。"

一麻痹一样的疼痛微微地淡薄下去。

就好像被这个感触撩拨一样，Riki大大地起伏着胸口喘息起来。

吐出屏住了的呼吸。

歪斜着眉头，咬着颤抖的嘴唇，拼死地屏住不断剧烈的鼓动，耳边朦胧地听到Iason的声音：

"不只是疼而已，环也告诉了你别的味道吧?难道不是吗，Riki。"

疼痛稍稍缓和下去，但从疼痛的空隙间，又弥漫起了另外一种麻痹。

"只要在这里这样……做的话，你就会听话多了。"

被不断折磨的那里传来了Iason修长手指的感触，Riki从另外一种意义上颤抖了起来。

"现在你也没得说了吧？"

明明知道得很明白，可是Iason仍然毫不留情。

"啊……啊……嗯……嗯……"

"还是说……你喜欢我这样做呢？"

身体的最深处似乎有什么化脓了。

"……不……要……"

灼热的疼痛一刺一刺地灼烧着Riki的腰。

"不用药也不用催淫酒，你的身体就已经这么淫荡地跳动着了。那么你还要主张自己不是宠物吗?"

"可……恶……去……死吧……"

被强硬给予的愉悦沿着脊惟骨爬了上来，Riki强忍着眼泪。

"说，你的主人是谁?"

"我……不是……任何……人的……"

他儿乎把嘴唇咬碎，才吐出了这句话。

因为Riki残留下来的只有这点矜持罢了。

不想要再回忆起过去。

恶梦吞食了理性。

记忆再生了。

就好像那个时候一样。

"你可以回去了。回到你生长的贫民窟去。"

伴随着Iason的话，好像梦一样地复苏过来。

那个时候的事。

Riki一时间忘记了自己到底身在哪里，倒抽了一口气。

那是个星星的闪烁都变得苍白而冰冷的夜里。

天空中浮现着的两弯月牙笼罩着阴影，看起来模糊不清。

黑暗之中，寒冷的冻气翻动着它的衣裾，所有的生物都陷入了一片寂静。

黑暗中浮现着闪烁的橘黄色灯光。

就好像黑暗中明灭的香烟光点一样脆弱。

潜身在光线照不到的墙壁后面，凯伊轻声地叹了一口气。

(果然……来得太早了吗。)

注意到房间里的终端里留下了奇利艾的留言，是在昨晚的时候。

"有话要说。我要见你。"

在这段冷淡的文字之后，写着指定的时间和场所。

因为拜奇利艾所赐，不得不击溃吉克斯，凯伊的附近一下变得纷纷扰扰起来。而造成这个状况的元凶奇利艾居然毫不顾忌地发消息过来，这份厚颜无耻实在是让人侧目无语。

而另一方面来说。

(那小子到底是在想什么呢……)

他又不由得焦躁了起来。

凶暴到无视一切常识的吉克斯是贫民窟里所有的人都鄙视的对象，而手头宽裕的奇利艾那种超平常识的傲慢基本上也不输给他们。

要无视这种单方通行的信息倒是很简单的，可是凯伊还是特意地来了。

因为他有话无论如何也想要对奇利艾说。

但是——

约定的时间都已经快到了。凯伊却后悔了起来。

(要是这事被Riki知道了，一定气得脑袋都要爆炸了吧。)

Riki讨厌奇利艾是众所周知的事实。

他的态度会露骨到毫不隐瞒虽然少见，可是奇利艾无时无刻不想着挑衅的言行也的确是够头疼的。

天敌……与其用这个词来形容，不如说这是一种近亲厌恶吧。

Riki和奇利艾这两个人，其实是相似的。

虽然不是能指出这里那里很像的酷似，但是就是说不出地相似。

作为这不是凯伊一个人的错觉的证据，就是奇利艾很快就被好恶分明的卢克他们接受了。

原本他就是西德从什么地方捡来的。

可是——现在想起来，奇利艾也许只是想要得到出入艾尔玛基地的契机而已，才会盯上了西德的。

在Riki脱离之后，"拜森"就解散了，但就算这个名字已经成为了幽灵，为这个名字而来的人仍然是络绎不绝。

有人甜言蜜语地来献媚。

有人卑躬屈膝地来摇尾。

更有受不够教训来踢场的。

等等……

…………等等等等。

在这些人里，同伴们唯一接受了的人，就是奇利艾了。

说不定，自己这些人就是在奇利艾身上追求不可能存在的Riki的影子吧——凯伊自嘲了起来。

也正是因为自己这些人的纵容，才进一步增长了奇利艾的傲慢吧。

夸张的闪闪发光的装饰，完全跟场合不搭配的喷射车。更让他的鼻子高到了天上……那种傲慢不逊地俯视着凯伊他们的样子，与其说是让人羡慕，不如说是滑稽了吧。

凯伊他们都是知道的，他那种热心的本质到底是什么。而为此到底需罢什么，又不需要什么东西也很明白。

某一天，突然问。Riki没有留下一句话，就从贫民窟消失了。

如果"吉克斯"的事是奇利艾来发散那种丧失感的结果的话，那么只责怪奇利艾一个人的话未免也有点太过分了。

虽然把催泪弹塞进巢穴里还是干得太过头。

托他的福，凯伊他们平时的平稳一口气都被吹飞了。

不过另一方面——倒也得到了意想不到的收获。

（黑发之Riki……吗。）

点上了一根香烟，凯伊吸了一口。

Riki离开"拜森"的理由。

三年间的黑洞的意味。

即使看见的只是只鳞片爪而已，现在来访问那个有着"死神"诨名的情报贩子拉比就有了足够充分的意义了。

"你这个人……真的很可怕呢，别看你一副败家之犬的佯子，可是你是把能力隐藏起来了吧。"

拉比的台词不知道为什么听来很悦耳。

就算外表看来是那样，可是Riki的骨子仍然没有任何改变。知道了这一点之后，凯伊总算放下了四年里一直压在胸口的大石。

-一就在这个时候。

"……凯伊？"

黑暗中传出了呼叫自己的声音。

"是奇利艾吗?"

"……啊。"

在短短的招呼之后，传来了沙拉拉的踩踏瓦砾的声音。

"对不起，把你叫到这种地方来……"

听着脚步声逐渐接近，凯伊忽然想到：

(奇利艾那家伙是什么时候……)

直到奇利艾出声，凯伊根本没有发现奇利艾已经来了。附近一直都是一片寂静。

（唉………算了。）

凯伊没有多追究，用脚尖踩灭了烟头，等着奇利艾过来。

"你能来，我真高兴。"

奇利艾代替问候地这么说着，笑了起来。

……似乎是这样。

因为附近太暗，看不清楚表情。从声音的感觉听来应该是这样才对。

"我也不是想来才来的。"

只有这一点必须要先说清楚。

凯伊并不想再跟奇利艾亲近。

"怎么?突然就先发制人吗?"

"因为我有话要对你说。"

没错，凯伊只是为了说这个，才会来到这里的。

"——不接吗?"

听着那空虚地响着的等候音，Riki挂断了电话。

本想着一起吃个晚饭的，可是却联系不上凯伊。

"没办法啊。"

叹了一口气之后，Riki走出了房间。

奇利艾驾驶的喷射车就好像要穿过密集的霓虹灯洪水一样高速飞行着。

凯伊一边感受着与驾驶喷射摩托疾走的爽快感不同的浮游感，一边心想：

（怎么会变成这个样子呢。）

一边郁闷地发出了一声叹息。

碰到奇利艾，说了要说的话就结束——本来应该是这样才对，可是

"是是……你的忠告我铭心刻骨地收下了。"

"别这么拉着脸对我。"

"我说啊……一次就好，给我个面子行不行?又不是要吃了你，见个面也不会少块肉吧?"

自己怎么会这么简单就顺着他的话走了呢。

不……不是这样的。

让凯伊坐上丝毫不想坐上去的奇利艾那辆喷射车的后座的，是奇利艾的一句话：

"我只是证明我有想要跟你说话的诚意而已。而回礼呢，就是让你听一听有趣的话话啦。"

有趣的话……

"Riki为什么会脱离拜森……难道你不想知道吗?"

要不是那和Riki有关的话，凯伊肯定就这样甩掉奇利艾了。

拉比的话还不奇怪，为什么连奇利艾都会知道呢。

而且奇利艾还说着：

"……这是企业秘密。"

狡猾地笑了一笑。

如果这关系到Riki那失踪的三年的话，就更想要知道了。

—一可是。

"不得了的话可是一大堆哦……你是不是不想听呢?"

注意到奇利艾那个意味深长的微笑，就变成凯伊按他说的坐上喷射车的状况了。

自己会像这样被带到哪里去呢——凯伊并没有这样的不安。

在穿过剌目的霓虹海洋，滑进林立的大楼群之间停下的时候，凯伊更是不能不这样想：

(我到底是在做什么啊。)

可是到了这个时候，他也说不出"我要回去"这种话来了。

奇利艾没有说要去哪里。只是在凯伊两三步前走着而已。

他偶尔会回过头来，确认了凯伊好好地跟在自己身后之后，就继续向前走。

就这样，最后到达的地方，是个凯伊连想象都没想象过的豪华个人房间。

(这……相当花钱的吧。)

无论是什么地方都很宽敞的空间，宽阔的构造，还有没有一个地方不在闪闪发光的装饰品，无不让凯伊发出"哦哦……厉害啊"的感叹。

这里与肮脏的贫民席比起来，差得天差地远，让人呆起来很不舒服。

凯伊很明白来到了不该来的场合到底是什么感觉了。

而他的违和感，就在金发的美男子出现时越发膨胀到了极点。

(………BLONDY。)

位于塔那格拉最高位置的云上之人。

凯伊很快就想了起来，那个就是在米斯卓园区的人群空隙间见过一面的男人。

就算他用墨镜挡住了面孔，他给自己留下的印象也强烈到了想忘也忘不掉的程度，毕竟他有着那样一副已经超越了人类范围的美貌。

"您好……"

奇利艾来到BLONDY面前，深深地弯腰低下了头。

只看见过傲慢不逊的奇利艾的凯伊，觉得他会有这样的举动这简直就是滑稽的玩笑，一瞬间睁圆了眼睛。

但是，

就在那个BLONDY好像在估价一样的冰冷的视线投到自己身上的时候，凯伊产生了好像被射穿了一样的感觉，所有的汗毛都竖立了起来。

"哦……你总算弄到手了吗。"

这包含着言外之意的话，让凯伊的心跳一口气剧烈了起来。

"辛苦了，这是约好的东西。"

接过BLONDY递过来的卡，奇利艾一把把卡塞进胸口的口袋里。

这到底是怎么回事呢……凯伊带着无法理解的表情半是哑然地交替打量着两人。

"抱歉啦，凯伊。因为我不这样，你就不会跟来嘛。"

瞬间。

(……！)

凯伊感觉到头脑中有什么东西猛烈地歪曲了。

"喂……这到底……是什么……玩笑吧?"

就连询问的声音也因为冲击而变调了。

只有鼓动声大到好像爆炸一样冲击着心脏。

(怎么会……)

（是……撒谎的吧?）

（——不是真的吧?）

无法成为言语的思想在脑袋里骨碌碌地打着转。

可是，

"这位大人不管怎么样都想要你。这对双方都不是件坏事吧?"

奇利艾用微妙的轻飘飘的口气吐出了这句话。凯伊昂扬的心情就好像被迎头浇上了一盆冷水一样，嘴角微微地抽搐了起来。

"为了钱。你可以没事一样地出卖同伴吗?"

在说出这句话的时候，凯伊忽然明白了过来。

（到现在……还说这个干什么。）

奇利艾找贫民窟的小鬼，做什么可疑买卖，这是众所周知的事实。

"说这么天真干什么，只要有机会，当然要自己抓住才对。是吧?要是没有要咬就咬到骨头的心性，那到什么时候都只能当个人渣而已。只要是能利用的东西，我什么都会用。贫民窟我已经受够了。"

那种志得意满的恶辣，让凯伊睁大了眼睛。

"为了能从贫民窟爬上去，只要是能利用的我都会用。"

丢出这句话的奇利艾，看起来就和过去的Riki一模一样。

"只会带着一副渴望的样子咬着手指干等着的话，那不管到了什么时候都只能当垃圾而已。"

"凯伊……我不想要。我不要就这样一辈子呆在这里．不然我怕我会从身体里腐烂掉的。"

Riki为什么会这么讨厌奇利艾，他的心情凯伊终于能够理解了。

然后他产生了确信。

所谓有也不多，没也不少。自己这些人无意识地对奇利艾所感觉到的东西的正体是什么。

原版的拷贝说到底．就是赝品而已。

Riki"舍弃"拜森，表示出了自己的自尊心，而奇利艾"出卖"同伴，把自己的矜持扔进了阴沟。

似是而非的两个人。

他们两个人之间的差别其实是相当鲜明的。

"你其实也知道该如何是好吧?"

（这只不过是你自己擅自搞错罢了。）

凯伊虽这么想．但也说不出口来。反正这种状况下说什么也没用了。

"做精英的宠物就会飞黄腾达，做贫民窟的老鼠就脏兮兮地过一辈子。这个选择我想也不难做才对？"

听着奇利艾厚颜无耻地说着他自己的论调，凯伊知道自己的眼光变得越来越冰冷。

"很快，你就会感谢我。"

(只有这一点。我是绝对不会做。)

凯伊对此有绝对的自信。

奇利艾与自己寻求的东西是完全不一样的。

而只能这样让自己的行为正当化，奇利艾的这种愚蠢让凯伊觉得很悲哀。

总有一天，他一定会吃到让他剧烈疼痛的回报的吧。

被人害了，就要害回去。这就是贫民窟的基本。

而奇利艾在那种时候没有任何会挺身而出的同伴，只这一点，就足以构成致命伤了。

"好了，你就好好地去被疼爱吧。"

奇利艾面不改色地丢下了这句话。

"那我就告退了……"

BLONDY点了点头。奇利艾连头都不回，就走出了房间。

等饶舌的奇利艾离去之后，只有奇妙的沉默残留了下来。

"你放弃得真快啊。我还以为……你至少会怒吼大叫一下的呢。"

就好像出乎意料一样，BLONDY笑了起来。那是只有一侧脸颊抬了抬而已的冷然的笑容。

凯伊一时想不到该说什么好，暂时转开了眼睛。

"不过就算你要哭，现在也什么都没用了。"

宣告着这个现实的BLONDY的声音，充满了美丽的静谧。美到不像是人工造就的程度……

塔那格拉的BLONDY就在自己的眼前。

虽然知道这不是梦也不是错觉，凯伊仍然只能觉得这是过分的笑话而已。

"奇利艾到底是用多少价钱把我卖掉的？"

"一万加利奥。"

凯伊不由自主地睁大了眼睛，接着苦笑了起来。

——不对。

已经笑都笑不出来了。这实在是太过愚蠢了吧……

"奇利艾那家伙还真是走运啊。——那，您既然为个贫民窟的杂种花了这么大的价钱，到底是找我有什么用呢?"

"跟奇利艾说的一样。"

除了这个之外还能有什么?——就好像在暗示这个意思一样。

"如果是希望我当宠物这么无聊的玩笑，还是请您不要再闹了吧。"

"——为什么?"

"我还没有自恋到这种程度。而且我自认并不是适合鉴赏，配得上BLONDY大人的御眼的那种人。那么，就一定……有别的理由才对吧，会让你认为不是我就不行。"

BLONDY笑了起来。那是不发出声音，只在嘴角的冷冷微笑。

这比起被触怒来，更像是俯视着自己脚下的东西一样。凯伊不悦地闭上了嘴。

"随你喜欢享受就好了。"

凯伊才不会有这样的心情。

既然他知道还这么说，凯伊也就老实不客气了。

"如果你肚子饿了的话，要不要吃点东西?"

"那我就不客气了……"

以后面对的似乎就是漫长的夜晚，既然这样的话，自己也不需要固执意气了吧。

"想吃什么?"

"随便。"

凯伊顺口回答一句，在沙发上坐了下来。

他根本想不到在这么豪华的房间里能吃什么。

但是BLONDY却不以为意的样子，以熟练的动作打开了携带终端。

旁观着他的动作，凯伊沉重地叹了口气。

(果然——还是个笑话吧。)

如果靠自己的努力就能创造未来的话，谁也不会喜欢自己被称为"人渣"的。

可是贫民窟的现实却是无路可走的。那种令人无计可施的沉痛的绝望，在贫民窟里阴暗地沉淀着，一天天地腐烂下去。

凯伊认为自己多半也会在那里就这么腐烂掉。

自己没有像Riki那样令人为之倾倒的强烈个性。

也没有脱离贫民窟的胆量。

而且更没有好像奇利艾那样把别人当踏板来抓住自己人生的厚颜。

这样的自己，如今为什么会在这里呢。

对凯伊来说，这真是个不可解释的谜因。

也许明天醒来之后．就会发型自己是做了个愚蠢的梦，以苦笑收场吧。这么想着，凯伊又深深地吐了口气。

这个时候，奇利艾在一个人窃笑着。

当他就好像拐卖一样地把凯伊卖给Iason后，迈出的脚步比自己想象的还要轻松。奇利艾当然是不会事到如今还产生什么罪恶感的。

要是有什么作痛的良心，那一开始就不会把凯伊叫出来了。

他忍不住地让嘴角因为窃笑而歪斜了。

得到一大笔金钱的兴奋。

但是，还有东西比这更强烈，更深刻地让奇利艾感到了刺激。

曾经超过必要地意识着凯伊，被泄愤一样的嫉妒灼烧着的自己，今天终于得到解脱了。

可是。

（哈。给你好看!）

在那个瞬间，最先浮现在头脑里的不是凯伊，不知道为什么……却是Riki的脸。

一年前，忽然回到了贫民窟的——传说中的男人。

这三年里，原本的成员中唯一对自己不理不睬的男人的对子。

也是不管怎么样都始终无视自己的——令人讨厌的家伙。

（我拔掉了，拔掉你的一只翅膀了。）

给你好看。

——太好了。

——棒透了!

一边在脑海里勾画着Riki的脸孔，奇利艾一边咒骂着他。

如果把这件事告诉Riki的话，他会露出什么样的表情来呢。

心里想着，奇利艾在咽喉里呵呵地笑了起来。

是会惊讶呢。

还是愤怒呢。

或者怒吼呢。

——再不是叹息呢?

正想要看到Riki那张没事一样的脸孔彻底地扭歪啊。

带着这扭曲的心情，奇利艾昂首挺胸地乘上喷射车，一口气加快了车速。

\--END--

后 记

您好。

"啊!"

——就在这么说着的时候一月就过去了。

"咦?"

——还没来得及说出来二月就已经逃走了。

"骗人的!"

——让人好像蒙克的叫喊一样彻底扭曲掉的三月也离开了。

四月份感染了糟糕透顺的感冒身体差到极点，经过了好像要死了一样的一星期后，不觉五月的黄金周也结束了(泣)。

去年可以说是狠狠地勒了自己的脖子。今年本想要编个更缜密的日程，轻轻松松地工作的，可是等回过神来——已经是五月了。

呼啊啊啊……

这样下去，会不会真的要唰唰地就到了平成十六年的年来啊?我充满了不安(笑)。

——好了。

这就是《间之楔》的第三章了。

屈辱与爱欲交错的Riki与Iason的三年。

带着"GUARDIAN"时代的芥蒂的Riki与拉比的邂逅。

还有更加恶辣的奇利艾的暗中跃动。

不知道这三者交错所展开的"刻印"，各位还喜欢吗?

副标题的"NIGHTMARE"的意思是恶梦。表示绝对不想同想起过去的疼痛。

以前旧版里，基本上没怎么写到的Riki与Iason的"三年"的因缘，这回总算是写出来了(笑)。我想着总有一天狠狠地写他一本就好了呢。

（……最终也只是希望而已）。

关于这三年，希望大家也能看看与OVA有所不同的原创DRAMACD吧。

MAGAZINE·MAGAZINE公司发行的《DARKEROGENOUS》。

盐泽兼人先生(Iason)，与关俊彦先生(Riki)的"这个"与"那个"简直是令人受不了呢(笑)……

还有不愧精英风范的速水奖先生(拉乌尔)，置鲒龙太郎先生(达利尔)悲伤的心结，还有筱原惠美小姐(米梅亚)那专一的恋心……

可听之处满载!——不只是扮演角色的各位的热烈演出，能打动心魄的音乐也是异常秀逸呢，真的。

我心想多半还没有绝版才对，有兴趣的各位，MAGAZINE·MAGAZINEGO！

啊……就是来信到吉原宅询问也没有用的哦?

——接着接着。

关于以后我的预定呢。在这本书面世的时候，多半《子供的领分·体育祭篇》就该出版了。是二月份角川推出的DRAMACD《恶运的条件》的小说完全版。

八月份的时候，MOVING将会出版《二重螺旋2=爱情锁缚》的DRAMACD(两张组)。这个和上次一样，是极度浓厚的正剧哦(笑)。

——就是这样。

希望能与您在《间之楔》的第四章中再会。

是。可能的话，我会尽量努力快些完成的。

那么再会吧。

吉原理惠子

2003年5月


	4. Vol4

第四部《昏迷》

作者：吉原理惠子

文案：

从Iason的咒缚得到解放，

在贫民窟过著怠惰生活的Riki，

正步步走向某人的陷阱。

不速之客基里耶，就是将他推入陷阱的人。

Riki被迫在前同居人Guy与自己的自尊之间做抉择。

如此残酷的陷阱，

唤醒了他与Iason之间充满淫欲和自谑的三年记忆。

自由原来只是幻象……

﹡﹡﹡﹡﹡

这些日子，天候都不怎么明朗。

接连好几天，天空都浑浊沉重地低垂着，连带搅乱了心情。

不过，还好没下雨。

Riki这么想。像在确认暌违已久的触感，紧握空中机车的方向盘，按下了ON的开关。

米达斯一二：。

第1区'拉萨'。

即便没有骄阳照射，林立的大楼之间，还是落下了浓厚的阴影。

人影稀疏的橙道角落，依然在沉沉睡梦中。

卸下夜晚的浓妆后，那张素净的脸，露出了不同于'克瑞斯'的丑陋。

不管怎么刮削、剔除、涂抹，也永远除不去遍地污渍一点一点渗出来的恶臭。

然而，不论是嘉年华般热热闹闹的夜晚或大白天，米达斯的一般观光客，都不会深入这样的后街窄巷。

这是个教人失去方向感，复杂得像迷宫的地方。

会来这里的人，通常具有某种清楚的目的意识；譬如，像Riki这样。

他把空中机车随意停放在白天也黯淡无光的后街，倚着墙，吐云吐雾。

平常，他不会很想抽烟，但现在不这么做，心就静不下来。

不是嘴巴太闲，而是用来替代精神安定剂。

他有这样的自觉，心情却还是一样苦闷。

微微漂浮的视线摇摆不定。他苦恼地吊起眼角，不时千头万绪地眯起那双黑眼睛。

隔着一条街的对面，有间二十四小时营业的药店。

Reliability、Speed、Angelhigh、Greed。

只要是可以醉生梦死的药物，从合法的最高级品到最低级品一应俱全。既是所谓公营，就不可能有混合物之类的粗劣品，只是不保证适合所有人的体质。

当然，也可透过其他管道买到非法药物，只是要价不便宜。

但这两者都不是Riki的目标。

他要去的地方，不是那家老旧昏暗的药店，而是药店底下拥有最尖端设备的电脑世界。他要去找那里的负责人卡杰。

去吧。

——还是别去。

去了又能怎么样？

——会怎么样呢？

他讨厌牵扯不清。怕把事情搞砸。

界线在哪里？

他可不想惹来一身腥，也绝对不想介入什么麻烦。

那么，该怎么办？该怎么做才好呢？

思绪盘旋缭绕，摇摆来摇摆去，下不了结论……

真的找不到结论吗？还是不想做个确切的了断？

或是……害怕面对已经出来的'答案'？

脚下散落一地的烟屁股，似乎象征Riki犹豫不决的摇摆思绪。

到今天整整五天了，任何聚会场所都不见Guy的身影。

只是一、两天毫无联络，并不会怎么样。但到了第三天，Riki开始觉得不对劲了。

发现他似乎也没回到自己房间，就更担心了。

不管怎么问，都没人知道Guy的下落，仿佛他就这样人间蒸发了。

太奇怪了。不像Guy的作风。

抛下工作和所有事，也没联络任何人——太不寻常了。

但是，旧成员们并不像Riki那么担心。

"Guy毕竟也是个健康男人，会不会瞒着我们去哪风流了？"

"没错。只要他想，多的是投怀送抱的人吧？"

"Guy向来受欢迎，只是没有特定对象而已。"

"就是啊。自从把吉克斯那些小鬼打得落花流水后，就更多人迷他了，可以说是魅力四射。"

他们并非不担心Guy不见人影，只是想表示，介入个人隐私有违原则。

Riki和Guy的对侣关系，正处于逐渐瓦解状态。

他们都知道，Riki不在的三年间，Guy只是没有特定对象，并不缺乏性朋友。也隐约察觉，Riki回来后，两人虽还腻在一起，那方面的关系却没有复原。

那么，Guy跟'谁'在'哪'做'什么'，Riki没有资格置喙。大家把这种事切割得非常清楚。

Riki也心知肚明。

他并不想把Guy的消失断定为失踪，扩大事端，只是担心Guy……。

'Guy，塔那古拉的菁英说想收你当宠物。'

若不是基里耶说出那种费人猜疑的'宠物话题'，他也不会这么忐忑不安。

（总不会……）

不。

（不可能。）

不着边际的想法在脑里浮现、消失，只留下抹也抹不去的浑沌不安。

若非不安，就是——恐惧；只有Riki知道，却不能告诉任何人的疑虑。

从天而降的大好事必有蹊跷，这是世间常识。何况出自基里耶之口，更显可疑。

更重要的是，基里耶背后那个隐约可见的男人身影，挑起了Riki的不安。

他百分百确定，凡事深思熟虑到太过谨慎的Guy，不可能轻易被基里耶的话煽动。

即便Guy是这样的人，但面对Iason，状况又不一样了。

'我想要Guy。'

倘若此话并非基里耶信口开河的谎言，而是真的出自Iason。错不了，八成是……。

可是，为什么会牵扯上基里耶呢？这一点让Riki百思不解。

只要说出口，一定会做到完美，这就是Iason的真髓。不管发生什么事，他都不可能撤回。

Riki太清楚Iason的可怕，怎么也挥不去浮现脑海中的不安。

总不会是被Iason强行带走了吧？他无法不这么想。

去问卡杰或许能有所知。这样的想法把他拉来了这里，但在紧要关头，前几天的尴尬却绊住了他的步伐。

是的。

当时，阔别四年的卡杰出现在自己面前。

"Riki你要记住，即便摘除了宠物环，也不代表一切都已结束。Iason没那么简单。"

卡杰撂下这句含意太过惊悚的话语离去，搅乱了Riki的日常生活。

（究竟为了什么？）

（为何？）

（事到如今，所为何来？）

卡杰为什么在这个时候，来恫吓Riki的日常生活呢？Riki完全猜不出他的用意。

是'反感'也好，'敌意'也罢，就算是'轻蔑'——也无所谓。

只要有明确的意思表示，他还能视状况应对，然而卡杰带给他的，只是模糊不清的暗示。

（你到底要我怎么做？）

日常生活突然被搅乱的Riki，很想揪住卡杰的衣领这样对他大吼。

平平凡凡没关系。不上不下也无所谓，他只想过平稳的日子。

然而'吉克斯'那件事，却让他不得不改弦易辙。那是为了挽回日常生活的必要决断。

他并不想跟卡杰再有瓜葛。尤其知道他跟Iason之间有近似宿命的深厚羁绊，就更不想了。

这样的想法很坚定，但牵扯到Iason，还是只能仰赖卡杰。

对Riki来说，这也是不争的现实。

不过，他也绝对不想一脚栽进状况不明的陷阱中。因逞强而自掘坟墓的经验，有过一次就够了。

'生性粗野，没有一点教养。'

现在被毫无关系的他人这么骂，Riki也不痛不痒了。只是，不想成为一再重蹈覆辙的笨蛋。

所以他要谨慎，要想得周详。

Riki真的很想做到，却怎么也消除不了刺辣着胃的不安。

（我需要情报。）

他迫切地这么想。

他要的不是网路上随手可得的一般'事实'，也不是来路不明的可疑'传闻'，而是确凿的'情报'。

瞬间，脑海中闪过拉比的脸。

但是，把他在贫民窟堪称第一的'情报商'手腕，跟他被称为'死神'的劣根性，摆在天秤上衡量轻重，就觉得哪天会以想像不到的方式付出好几倍的代价，怎么样都很难踏出这一步。

他愿意为确凿的情报付出相对代价，就像前几天的'吉克斯'事件那样。只是不管他怎么做，拉比似乎都不会轻易放过他。

并非是养育中心时的争吵，一直牵扯到现在。不，应该说，如果那只是一般的小孩子吵架，可能老早就了断了。

一旦结下梁子，想断也很难断得了。

就其他角度来看，Riki跟拉比的关系比他跟Guy之间还深。几乎无法把彼此的存在从记忆中削除。

想到这里，脑海中闪过他跟Iason的那三年，Riki不禁咬牙切齿。

'Iason·Mink'

金发碧眼的菁英。

统治塔那古拉的绝对权力者。

应该已经切断的锁链，至今却仍咒缚着他，成了无形枷锁。

这时——

"嗨……"

突然有人拍了一下他的肩膀，Riki回过头。

"你在这种地方做什么？"

是基里耶。

（这家伙怎么会……）

看到让他心惊肉跳的元凶突然现身，Riki露骨地皱起眉头。

"真难得呢。一天到晚窝在巢穴的你，也会来这种地方晃。"

基里耶穿着紧贴修长身躯的长裤，披着人称'席尔巴娜'的粉红色毛皮，手指上戴着好几个戒指，那身打扮还是华丽到让人倒胃口。在贫民窟打扮成这样，不但会被剥得精光，还会被轮奸。

但这里是米达斯，处处可见穿戴得臃肿华丽的观光客，基里耶的摸样毫不唐突。反倒是Riki身上只注重实穿性的老旧长裤，配上黑色夹克的轻便装扮，比较引人注目。

"说真的，你来干嘛？"

"跟你无关吧？"

Riki连回答都嫌烦。基里耶不可能没察觉他那张臭脸，却丝毫不为所动。

"我很有兴趣啊。你大老远骑空中机车来这里做什么？"

"少烦我，走开。"

连随便应付一下都不愿意，Riki断然抛开了他。

面对火爆的Riki，基里耶非但没有反弹，还嘻皮笑脸地靠近他，用恶心谄媚的声音说：

"会在这里碰面，也是一种因缘。不如找个地方喝一杯吧？我请客。"

所谓'惹毛'——无疑是指这种状况。

不甘示弱的Riki犀利回道：

"我还没落魄到让一个小毛头请客。"

在贫民窟，十三岁就算成人了，基里耶都快十八岁了，Riki却还叫他'小毛头'。但此时此刻，Riki已顾不得这么叫是否正确了。在他心中，把周遭搞得鸡飞狗跳后，自己一走了之的基里耶，就是个还不会自己擦屁股的可恨小毛头。

'吉克斯'那件事，追根究柢也是因为基里耶胡搅瞎搞。不，若仅止于此也就罢了，他还把催泪瓦斯扔进人家巢穴里，逼得Riki再不愿意也得替他擦屁股。

这么一想，就觉得还敢出现在他面前的基里耶，实在厚颜无耻到令人张口结舌。

可是，基里耶显得比之前更从容自在。

"不要这么严肃嘛。"

以前的基里耶，老爱说些有的没的胡诌瞎掰……不，是把传闻当成事实加以渲染，爱怎么说就怎么说，态度轻浮。但许久不见，他似乎沉着多了。

说得好听是变精悍了，说得难听是变狡猾了。

这样两人单独面对面相觑，Riki才发现，基里耶的体格跟自己差不多。

刚见面时比他还低的视线，现在已经齐高了，让他莫名感到生气。

尽管行径处处可疑，令人厌恶到极点，不过大概是把自己当成了准掮客，有着相当的自信和反应。

装扮华丽，全身珠光宝气。总之，就是那种肚子被谁刺上一刀也不足为奇的'暴发户'模样。

看在Riki眼里，只是个爱慕虚荣的小毛头。但对基里耶来说，那些都是他现今社会地位的表征。

在这个闭塞的贫民窟，想发迹成为暴发户，也找不到任何机会。

所以，充满自我表现欲的基里耶，非得如此夸张地彰显自己不可。

但Riki没义务配合他。

"我想跟你喝杯酒，陪我喝一杯总行吧？"

不理他的Riki正要径自走开，基里耶却挡住他的去路欺近说：

"拿Guy的事当下酒菜怎么样？"

瞬间，似乎触动了Riki心中的不安，他猛地张大眼睛。

基里耶那张脸就近在鼻尖，扬起嘴唇狞笑着。

"你很想知道吧？"

（这…这家伙！）

近距离交接的四目，爆发出相对比的沉默。里基耶企图用不逊的态度，折服Riki无法形容的愤怒。

当下，Riki可以轻易揪住基里耶的衣领痛扁他一顿。然而用武力逼问，他也不会说什么。

嘴角浮现淡淡笑容的基里耶，用狡黠的视线挑衅他。

'YES'？

抑或——

'NO'？

Riki还是狠狠瞪着他。他咬牙切齿地想，这家伙几时学会了这种伎俩？

王牌在基里耶手上。

要坦然接受这个事实叫人生气。Riki扔了香烟，把无处可发泄的怨气注入脚尖，用力踩扁了香烟。

"走吧。"

像夸耀胜利般，基里耶颐指Riki往前走。不管多生气，Riki只能默默跟在他后面。

嘴角带着满足的微笑，基里耶显得趾高气昂。说要请Riki喝酒，行走方向却离酒吧越来越远。

本来就不想跟基里耶喝酒的Riki，没道理质问他，只是纳闷他到底要去哪。

基里耶踩着熟悉步伐走出橙道，仿佛这里是他地盘似的。

在走到他艳光四射没半点印子的银色爱车前，他一次也没回头看Riki。

似乎很确定，只要拿Guy当幌子，Riki就一定会跟来。

'上车。'基里耶用眼神不逊地催促。

Riki弯下身子，敏捷地滑入座席。

来都来了，Riki也抱定了【一不做二不休】的觉悟。

他不知道事情会怎么发展。但念头这么一转，就可以不那么在乎基里耶令人生厌的暴发户气息和不逊态度了。

"这是铬钴钨合金的新型车呢，还有特别设计的序号……不过，贫民窟的杂种大概也不懂这些吧。"

基里耶得意洋洋炫耀着，手指轻轻碰触方向盘旁的面板，车身就平稳地浮了起来，没有丝毫晃动。

管它是特别订做还是破铜烂铁，Riki都没兴趣，他只想知道Guy的事。

所以，尽管心跳火辣辣地灼烧，他还是默默听着基里耶疲劳轰炸般的自言自语。

（我都这么委屈了，他要是敢给我垃圾情报，我就杀了他。）

载着Riki和基里耶的空中汽车疾驰过第1区，来到第9区的贫民窟上空缓缓盘旋。

"这样俯瞰贫民窟，就知道我们出生成长的地方是多么肮脏低级的垃圾堆。"

这种事，不必特意从上面俯瞰就知道了。凡是克瑞斯的居民，都有切身的体会。

没有不限区域、通用于任何世界的正规ID，就等于本身的自我认同被彻底否决。所以，他们这些完全不存在于米达斯正式地图中的人，只能被称为'贫民窟的杂种'。

Riki曾挣扎爬出那个垃圾堆，结果遭受挫折，现在还是在这里。

不过，现在的他已经不在乎了。跟自尊和所有一切都腐败堕落的那三年相比，对Riki来说，老巢无异于天堂。

"结果你沦落为丧家犬，而我成了赢家。你不觉得之间差距很大吗？"

（替贫民窟杂种牵线，从中赚取仲介费，要说发迹是发迹了，可是，算哪门子赢家呢。真正的赢家是……）

想起应该是唯一赢家的卡杰那张伶俐的刀疤脸，Riki苦涩地咬紧嘴唇。

贫民窟的杂种为了永保赢家地位，必须付出相对的代价。卡杰是否至今仍在付出那样的代价呢……

付给谁？

——Iason吗？

"总之，你的时代已经结束了。只是在贫民窟，还是有些人无意义地憧憬那个幽灵名字。"

Riki不耐烦地瞪着基里耶的侧面说：

"差不多可以切入主题了吧？"

但基里耶并没有收起脸上的淡淡笑容。

"我早就想跟你好好聊聊。在空中优游密谈，感觉不错吧？"

"我可没时间陪你玩。"

"你这么担心Guy？"

基里耶抿嘴笑了起来，笑得颇有含意。

在心中大骂'混账'的Riki面不改色。要是因挑衅而显露声色，基里耶只会更得寸进尺。

这么一来，就正中他下怀了。

"不管你多担心，现在都已经来不及了。"

"Guy在哪？"

"在塔那古拉的金发那里。"

基里耶说得简单扼要。

瞬间，Riki觉得血色逐渐从脸上褪去。

不知是'怎么可能'还是'果然如此'的心情，紧紧揪住了心脏。他觉得头晕目眩。

"现在，他大概正大口吃着美食，在泡沫浴缸里按摩身体吧。太令人羡慕了，竟然成了金发的宠物，还是对方开口指定要他。他可出头天了。"

"是他自己……说要去的吗？"

低沉的声音带着难以掩饰的苦涩。

基里耶噗嗤笑了出来。

"这么好的机会，哪有不紧紧抓住的笨蛋？"

他嗤嗤笑了起来，笑得颇有意味。

Riki还是难以相信。难以相信Guy会什么都没说就离自己而去。

然而，与其是他绝对不希望发生的另一种可能性成真，他宁可相信是这样。

不管事实为何，他的头都像被什么东西刨剜般疼痛。

"说得再好听，每个人最爱的还是自己不是吗？"

听到基里耶这么说，Riki顿时觉得心底深处一阵紧缩抽搐。

每个人最爱的还是自己。

那正是Riki五年前的心情。

他无法忍受在贫民窟行尸走肉活下去，毅然抛弃了同伴。

人只有两只手可以掌握重要的东西。所以艾蕾说，手拿不住的东西，不管多重要都只能舍弃。

'所以Riki，什么对你最重要，绝对不能弄错喔。一旦丢掉，就再也得不到了。'

艾蕾说得太好了，好到让他不禁对自己痛心疾首。

自以为什么都知道，而小看了现实的人就是Riki自己。现在后悔也于事无补。

为了做自己的矜持、

为了活得像自己的唯一机会、

唯有这三样东西，即便割舍了同伴也绝不能放手。不，是不愿放手。

所以Riki决定，两手抓不住的东西，用嘴巴衔也要衔住。

他认为他办得到。

只要在黑市出人头地，总有一天可以实现这个梦想。

因此他努力不懈。

不管人家嘲笑他是'贫民窟的杂种'，或骂他'杂种就是杂种'，对他明显表现出敌意，他都会不断累积冲劲、学习，以实绩封住旁人的嘴。

他无暇应付所有向他宣战的人，但凡落在身上的火花，他都会当场拨得干干净净。

所谓实力主义，不能只靠'头脑'。如果不想被修理得躲在棉被里哭泣，就要展现让对方不能小觑的'力量'。

虽然不及在贫民窟时残忍、凶暴，不过'男人的力量'在黑市同样必须经受考验。所以，他向来毫无顾忌。

不是强者会赢，而是赢的人是强者。

'男人'的哲理在贫民窟或黑市都一样，只是附加价值不同。

然而Riki自己所选择、相信的'路'，却是巧妙建立在沙上的楼阁。

当他发现，他只是忘我地奔驰在Iason所铺设的轨道上时，已经找不到回头路了。

统治者掌握的权力，可以轻易践踏所有一切。

Riki并不相信所谓【命运左右人生】这种话。但人与人的邂逅确实有其必然性。

在'卡迪安'遇到Guy的幸运，Riki一辈子都不会忘记。

他人将这样的邂逅视为'偶然'，但对Riki来说，他与Guy的邂逅是'必然'。只因遇到Guy后，Riki才了解何谓生命的意义。

'放心吧，Riki，你不是一个人，你有我。尽管放心吧。'

在孤枕难眠的寒冷夜晚，如此说道的Guy抱住了Riki。

他的体温救了Riki。Riki紧紧缠住了这个体温不想放开。

只要能待在Guy身旁，别人怎么说他都无所谓。

所以，十三岁成人离开'卡迪安'后，他立刻跟Guy成了对侣。他不想让Guy被任何人抢走。

这样他就满足了。

应该这样就满足了……可是他却有了欲望。

他不能忍受在贫民窟腐烂而死，结果虚度了三年时光。

不——是把一切抛进了泥沼里。

那么，他跟Iason的'邂逅'该称为什么？

是否应该说，那才是'命运'呢？

偶然——

必然——

与命运。

看似各自不同，却是连锁的现实。

想到其中不可避免的'因缘'，Riki不由得倒抽一口气。

某种东西惊悚地舔拭着背脊。

想起他与Iason充满淫欲和自虐的三年，喉咙便痉挛抽搐。

他绝对不想让任何人知道这件事。

他有绝不想放手的东西。

他有无论如何绝不想失去的东西。

那就是把持自我的——心髓。

即便被嘲讽是'丧家犬'，他也不痛不痒。

对身为'赢家'，基里耶有着非比寻常的执着，但那不是Riki的价值观。

他有绝不能退让的底线。即便当时嗅到宠物相关的可疑气味，他也不能严厉警告Guy。

要是他那么做，机敏的Guy一定会发现，他为了快活失去了什么。

纵使没有伦理道德和禁忌的自由性爱，是贫民窟的常识，他还是无法告诉Guy，自己的身体已经习惯了自尊和理性都会腐朽的浓厚爱抚。

乳头被吸吮得坚硬挺拔时，会带给他心痒难耐的触感。

在大张的两腿之间来回爬行的麻痛，会带给他难以忍受的炽热。

连只能说是男人的耻辱，紧紧咬住肉块的宠物环的痛楚，都会带给他yinmi、灼热般的兴奋。

还有更不堪的是，当后肛被Iason那话儿剜刨，身体就会倾轧瓦解而产生高潮。

不论他如何唾弃、

……如何拒绝、

……如何抵抗。

尽管那快乐是强制下的产物，但快感毕竟还是快感。

而他与Guy的性爱，有每天的充足感。

填满。

——被填满。

疗伤。

——被疗伤。

不论是谁先伸出手来，另一方都不曾拒绝。彼此重叠的肌肤温度，总是给人美好愉悦的感觉。

但是，跟Iason的性爱不一样。

再怎么抗拒都会被拖入快乐中，喘息不断，连呼吸都困难，一次又一次地被逼上绝顶再坠落下来。

被扭捏、摧残、拉扯，被迫吐精。

所有一切——都会被强行带走。

痛苦的是，即便如此，仍无法否定在心底深处燃烧翻搅的快感。

Guy是否也正过着那种陶醉和屈辱的日子呢？Riki脑中掠过这想法。

莫名地……

瞬间，他感觉到针刺蜜口般的激烈疼痛，不禁愕然。

（我这么饥渴吗？）

Riki吐不掉排山倒海而来的苦涩，硬是咬牙切齿咽了下去。

但是喉咙……胸部……下腹，都被灼烧般的自觉触动，隐隐作痛。

基里耶偏头看着这样的Riki。

不，是凝视。

眼睛眨也不眨一下，一径看着Riki的侧脸……。

'Guy现在在哪？'

基里耶不知道。

'Guy真的成了Iason的宠物，过着优雅而富裕的生活吗？'

基里耶也无从确认。

更遑论'Iason的真正目的'了。

事到如今，是什么都不重要了。

对基里耶而言，唯一确凿的真相，就是他依照指示把Guy引诱出来，卖给了Iason。

他要的是，建立跟塔那古拉的金发之间的联络管道，那一大笔钱只是附加价值。

能用的东西，他都会利用。不需要的东西，他会立刻舍弃。

所以，工作还算顺遂。

（我成功了。）

（我的好运来了。）

（我不会再让任何人说我是贫民窟的杂种。）

他忍不住笑了起来。

只想着拉扯他人后腿、捡拾他人余物的优柔寡断的同族意识，只会阻碍他，没有任何助益。

视线不能放在脚下，必须随时往高处看。没有时间回顾过去。

——应该是这样。

然而……不知为何，基里耶还是这么在意Riki。

'Guy成了金发的宠物。'

光这么说，Riki就自己摘掉了冷漠的假面具。

那么如果告诉他事实，他会露出什么样的表情呢？

这样的想法转变成心底麻热疼痛般无法抑制的兴奋，煽动了基里耶。

我想……

（我想挖出更多Riki真正的情感！）

这股冲动油然生起。

基里耶改成自动驾驶，缓缓移动了身躯。

仿佛被Riki眉头紧皱、紧咬嘴唇的侧脸深深吸引，基里耶凑近他耳边，吟唱般喃喃说道：

"如果——如果我说……是我把Guy卖了，你会怎么样？"

刹那间，Riki的表情有了戏剧性的变化。

"你说什么？"

"Guy的身价是一万卡里欧。"

"什么——！"

"很惊人吧？不愧是金发……出手真大方。"

"你……"

"他竟然愿意为Guy花这么一大笔钱，我完全无法理解菁英的思考回路。"

若要具体形容，Riki的愤怒就像日冕的摇曳波动。

炽热得烫人。浓密而激烈。

基里耶全身起了鸡皮疙瘩。

并非近距离感受到Riki的激情波动而产生恐惧，而是大腿之间炽热而酥麻的颤动，让他不由得起了鸡皮疙瘩。

他脸红心跳，激动兴奋。

（这就是Riki的本性？）

一思及此，猛烈加速的心跳便快到让他几乎喘不过气。

这就是几乎成为半传说的'拜森首领'Riki真正的模样？

不，不对。

（应该不是这样。）

基里耶突然想起那一晚的事。

Riki两三下就把吉克斯的小鬼打趴在地上。当时他在黑暗中窥见的，才是Riki真正的模样。

那时候，他连出声叫他都不敢，只能当个旁观者。只是一个在黑暗中屏气敛息，从远处凝视的外人。

但现在——不一样了。

（这是Riki，这就是Riki。）

漆黑的头发，黑色的双眸。

在贫民窟，很难见到这种'暗色'的人。背地里大家都说，他的DNA很可能潜藏着纯血种的根源。

外表与众不同，存在感切切实实。

而且基里耶还听说，他被称为'贫民窟的巴殊拉'。

【巴殊拉】

是神话中背上有翅膀的漆黑猛兽。会预言人的死亡，啃噬人的灵魂。

除了面对另一半Guy外，平常的Riki在任何人面前都一脸冷漠。但只要电源一开，马上变成凶恶的领导人。

见者无不被他迷惑、煽动……为之疯狂。

所以人们称他为'漆黑的巴殊拉'。

只消看他一眼，下腹部就会发痒疼痛。

任谁都会卷起不曾有过的yinmi情欲漩涡，仿佛就要朝着Riki迸开来。

灼烧、疼痛、血液沸腾。

炽热、爆裂、大脑阵阵抽痛……麻痹。

心跳加速，呼吸困难，不得不寻求发泄的出口。

"塔那古拉的超级菁英，为什么想要贫民窟的杂种……我没兴趣知道。我只想建立跟金发之间的管道。这么好的机会，我当然不会放过。"

基里耶霹哩啪啦很快把话说完。

他发现自己被大腿间的刺激煽动，过度挑衅了Riki。

不——

不止是那样，他甚至想挑起Riki的憎恨……。

唯有说出真相，Riki才会把'视线'和'心'都投注在他一个人身上。

基里耶无法抛开这种带着自虐的快感。

"说不定Guy已经等很久了呢，等着人家从背后推他一把。"

基里耶说得从容自在。

霎时——

碰一声，毫不留情的强劲铁拳在基里耶脸上爆开。

眼前冒出火花，视线摇曳模糊。大脑一片茫然、麻痹。

但基里耶的嘴还是没停下来。

"如果这个人不是Guy……你就不会这么激动吧？"

他用手背缓缓擦拭嘴唇的血。

"对吧？"

闪露凶光的眼睛，狠狠瞪着Riki。

"那家伙……有这么好吗？你们的对侣关系早就过去了吧？如今你们之间，连做爱的'做'字都谈不上吧？为什么一扯到他的事，你就这么火爆呢！"

霎时，Riki有种错觉。

基里耶恼羞成怒极其任性的说话模样，让他想起了'卡迪安'时代的拉比。

"我…我一点都不后悔。"

眉间深烙着激情，基里耶抛出了这样的话。

"只要能爬出从身体深处开始腐烂的贫民窟，不管朋友或什么，我都能出卖。尽说些好听的话，一辈子只会陷在泥沼里，我可不想那样！"

火辣辣扎痛人的私欲，无可奈何的激情。

Riki知道这些本质来自何处。所以他才讨厌基里耶。

'现在是最糟糕的时候，我已经没有东西可以失去了。'

基里耶像一面镜子，只会让他想起自己乳臭未干的过去。因此打从心底厌恶他。

"你现在装得一副清高，以前也做过同样的事吧？在大家称你'黑发Riki'的那段时间。"

Riki的眼睛黑里透光，犀利地看着基里耶。

怕他再飞来一拳，基里耶下意识摆出防备架式。

然而Riki只狠狠撂下一句：

"放我下去。"

基里耶仍旧动也不动瞪着Riki。

"要是你不希望这辆有特别设计序号的空中汽车被我解体，卖到垃圾场，就赶快放我下去。"

Riki说出恐吓的台词。

那不单是威胁，而是带着微微杀气的恫吓。

身体紧绷的基里耶转向了正前方。

"不是这里，是在橙道。"

基里耶握着方向盘的手也显得有些僵硬，一口气加快了速度。回到橙道时，向左缓缓打出方向盘，切换成低档。

车体画出滑顺的斜线，降落在地面上。车门发出些微声响开出一挑细缝，刺骨的寒气便灌了进来。

下车时，Riki看都不看他一眼便撂下话：

"基里耶，你如果不想断手断脚，就别再让我见到你。"

（那样也比被你漠视强多了！）

很想这么大叫的基里耶及时忍住，硬是咬碎了这句话。

跟基里耶分开后，Riki毫不犹豫地绕到药店后门，打算去见卡杰。

（可恶！）

（……可恶！）

（……太可恶了！）

因激愤而滚沸的心跳，怎么也停不下来。

（基里耶那小子！）

（那家伙！）

（下次再让我碰见他，非杀了他不可！）

可是——大脑冰冷得发麻。

（…为何……）

（为什么……）

（事情怎会变成这样？）

大步快走的脚颤抖着……止也止不住。

（——是我吗？）

（是因为我吗？）

（是我的错吗？）

他打开狭缝旁的安全箱，不假思索地伸进左手，取代已经失去的ID卡。

如果Riki的掌纹还有效，电梯门便会敞开。

他连核对确认的短短时间都等不及，整个人焦躁不安。

没多久，信号灯从'红色'变成了'绿色'。可见自己的认证还没被取消，Riki松了一口气。

不，说不定是……

卡杰向来思虑周详，说不定早顶料他会来，又重新登录了。

不管怎样他都该庆幸，在这种窘迫状态下没被轰出门。

"可恶！"

老旧电梯微微晃动身体的特有震动，仍跟四年前一样。不一样的是Riki自己，以及他身处的状况。

看到Riki突然来访，卡杰丝毫不讶异。大概是在核对掌纹时，就已经确认他的到来了。

偏重合理机能性的办公室，看起来依旧那么杀风景。

没有任何改变。客用沙发的颜色没变，像有洁癖般一尘不染的桌子摆设也没变。

唯一改变的是，Riki无法像从前那样坐在沙发上，耐心等待卡杰结束手上的工作。

"你起码该问我一声什么事吧？"

Riki双手插在短外套口袋里。

他并不期待，也不希望卡杰款待他。只是无法忍受卡杰让他自由通行到了这里，却对他不理不睬。

卡杰只瞪了他一眼。

没说'等着'，也没说'回去'。

"或者，你已经知道我为什么来了？"

他径自将沉默诠释为肯定。

"既然这样就好说了，告诉我，Iason为什么想要Guy？还大费周章利用了基里耶。"

他单刀直入。

并非不说话不知如何打发时间，而是不说些什么就无法镇定下来。

也不知道是工作终于告一段落了，还是拗不过Riki，卡杰整个人靠在椅背上，缓缓抬起头来。

"你何不问他本人？"

语气冷漠。跟上次来找Riki时截然不同，完全一派黑市掮客应备的精明能干。

"我可以帮你联络上他。"

没想到卡杰会这么说，Riki整张脸紧绷起来。

他是来向卡杰质问事实，结果却出乎意料，令他来不及反应。

"请你不要一脸正经地开这种叫人背脊发凉的玩笑。"

他勉强挤出了这句话。

"玩笑？"

卡杰连眉毛都没动一下，注视着Riki。

"我说得很认真啊，你希望我只是开玩笑吗？"

沉默在两人之间微微扭曲。

顿时Riki发现，彼此想法显然有极大的落差。

这一边与那一边，清清楚楚划开了一条线。

该停下脚步，还是跨过那条线？

能做决定的人不是卡杰，而是Riki。所以他只能回瞪着卡杰。

"去见Iason又能怎样？"

不过，一见面就被他这么当头棒喝，滚沸的思绪多少冷却了下来。

Riki要的是线索。基里耶已经给了他消息。

他希望卡杰能给他所不知道的……Iason的真意。

"难道要我向那家伙下跪，求他把Guy还给我吗？"

就算他这么做，Iason也不会把Guy还给他。

这一点，Riki比谁都清楚。

"那么做，只会被他嗤之以鼻吧？"

光是嗤之以鼻也就罢了，Riki只怕见到Iason，事情会搞得更复杂。

"而且……就算你帮我联络上他，他也不见得会见我。他才不会为了一个已经派不上用场的宠物，特地拨出时间来。"

Riki半带自嘲地说。

（……他会见你的。）

卡杰及时咽下差点说溜嘴的话，点燃他爱抽的香烟。

早在Riki来这里之前，他就知道Riki已经盯着地上那家药店看了很久。

他是透过监视摄影机看到的。

布满药店四周的摄影机，会从各个角度照出地面上的状况，其中一台照到了Riki。

（他终于来了。）

正当卡杰这么想时，基里耶突然冒出来把Riki带走。

对卡杰来说，基里耶是在适当时机把Riki从旁攫走了。

不久Riki再回到这里，没看表情也不难想像，他已经知道Guy失踪的来龙去脉了。

Riki根本不把基里耶放在眼里。但基里耶到处打探他的事，卡杰还记忆犹新。

基里耶显然对Riki十分执着。

仿冒品终究超越不了真品，却仍具备强烈吸引力。

卡杰这么说时，Iason只是牵动嘴角笑了笑。

八成是他这么说，Iason才会想到在这次事件上利用基里耶。

卡杰知道，Iason等着Riki主动跟他联络。

那个冷酷无比的黑市帝王——Iason。

"你也知道他很别扭。光是把你叫来强迫你怎么做，他只会觉得无趣。所以才把你以前的对侣当成诱饵，想看看你会有何反应。"

兴味再低级也该有个限度。

连卡杰都这么想。可见一般不识Iason者若听闻此事，大概会怀疑自己耳朵，目瞪口呆地想：

'干嘛对一个贫民窟的杂种这么做呢？这是什么玩笑？'

这不纯粹只是余兴。

既不是以如何攻落对方为乐的游戏，也不是享受刺激的赌博。

正因为是结局显而易见的低级肥皂剧，所以更恶质。会这么想，只因卡杰也参与了这出肥皂剧。

不止这一次，从最初五年前Riki的那一件事，卡杰就是Iason的共犯了。如今，他不能自做主张结束这件事。

这件事的开端，应该也是源于Iason一时的心血来潮。

他不知道Iason是在什么地方、什么情况下，认识了Riki。

但他心想：

'这是追捕、降服贫民窟杂种的游戏。'

打从一开始，他就无法相信塔那古拉的金发会对这种事认真。

八成是哪里出了什么问题。

（不……）

说是'出了问题'，还不如说是'出了意外'，或是任谁都会感到惊愕的'意外发展'。

亦即'Riki的力量不可小觑'，以致Iason认真了起来。

应该是这样吧？

（不——）

若要这么说，恐怕是卡杰自己才被Riki的本质所吸引。

说他毫不在意Riki跟自己同为'贫民窟的杂种'，那是骗人的。但Riki就是这么优秀，不但一扫他那样的疙瘩，还赢得他的赏识。

优秀到在限定时间内克服所有难关，自己跳进了设计好的圈套中。

他有坚定不移的自尊、积极的野心，还有为此努力不懈的毅力。

被迫雇用一个怎么打都不成材的垃圾，是天底下最愚蠢的事。然而发现原本不怎么期待的石头，竟是能磨成发光宝石的原石，则是莫大的喜悦。

所以，卡杰觉得很可惜。

他不禁有所期待。希望能在Iason的心血来潮结束后，留他在自己手下工作，把他带在身旁，亲自将他磨光磨亮。

可是，他大错特错了。

连他都惋惜的优秀人才，Iason怎么可能放过。

如果Iason放任他优游黑市，卡杰还能理解。但Iason却把他当成宠物，关在自己身旁豢养。

他感到愕然。

因为有所期待，突来的失落感更叫他伤痛。

与自己无关的事带给他这么大的失落感，还是生平头一遭，也是唯一的一次。

有过这般经验后，卡杰学会了自我约束，不再过度介入他人之事。

没想到——

现在，这笔帐竟然会以此种方式再算到他头上。

"要见还是不见，不是由你决定。你有空在这里烦恼发牢骚，还不如试着去做你该做的事，才是最快的方法吧？"

卡杰用大道理挑唆他。

是的……为了拔除Riki死也不肯放手的'自由'，他不能明示道路给他，必须从背后推他一把。

虽然很不想这么做，但卡杰已经没有会疼痛的良心了。

Guy只是'诱饵'。

只是为了引诱Riki上钩所撒下的诱饵。否则，Iason不会支付基里耶漫天叫价的那么一大笔钱。

付给贫民窟的杂种一万卡里欧。

那是破天荒的金额。愚蠢得叫人晕眩。

胆敢开出这种价钱的基里耶之厚颜无耻，也令人目瞪口呆。

恐怕Iason也在内心偷偷苦笑吧？

明知这是连游戏都谈不上的肥皂剧，还答应他的要求支付庞大金额。卡杰觉得Iason的头脑也有问题。但Iason要怎么使用他口袋里的钱，卡杰没有立场置喙。

对Iason来说，Guy的价值在于曾是Riki的'对侣'。所以他目前应该毫发无伤。

卡杰知道Guy在哪。

因为是他特地准备了牢笼软禁Guy，断绝Guy与外界的联系。

万一不小心说溜嘴，只怕Riki会以快攻杀了他，这应该不是他的错觉。

卡杰自然知道，Guy之于Riki是怎样的存在。当初Iason要他雇用Riki时，他已做过详细调查。

他们两人之间的羁绊，强烈到只能说是'彼此的分身'。

所以当时，他没有告诉Iason任何事。

不，是以为不需要告诉他，因为他没想到Iason会对Riki如此执着。

卡杰自己也只有事先粗略调查的认知。

Iason把Riki当成宠物，扯断拆散了两人的感情。

卡杰并不知道各失去半边羽翼的两人，后来怎么样了。

Iason不曾告诉他Riki成为宠物后的状况，而卡杰对Guy也没什么兴趣，毫不关心。

尽管Iason什么都没说，他那逾越金发应有常识的奇行，还是传入了卡杰耳里。

塔那古拉的'宠物法'，不承认宠物的人权。宠物只是隶属于菁英的'性爱玩具'。

Iason为何要漠视这个宠物法——不，是几近触法地游走在法规边缘，把Riki放回贫民窟呢？卡杰百思不得其解。

只不过他压根不信，Riki从此得到'自由'，海阔天空了。

他敢说，对于Iason而言，Riki不可能只是一般宠物。

他曾是'法尼洽'——而且是附属于Iason的家具，知道太多宠物的实际遭遇，尤其深知Iason如何摧残自己的所有物。

他无从得知Iason和Riki之间，究竟发生过什么事。

而Iason把Riki当成宠物的经过他也无法理解，整件事彻头彻尾都是特例。

以十多岁后半的宠物来说，三年的监禁期也是前所未见、特例中的异例。

这期间，Iason没让他跟任何人交尾，自己使用了他——倘若真是如此，只能说这是令人震惊的事实。

Riki可以把人称帝王的Iason改造成这样，卡杰对他有无来由的羡慕和赞赏。但同情之情却更多。

不曾执着任何事物的统治者，受困于唯一一个人。绝不露面的他隐于幕后，试探此人的力量。

结果满意了，却也被吸引了。

他用宠物的大锁把这人绑在脚边豢养，但自己却被这个人困住——真是讽刺。

而且卡杰若没料错，Iason是有这样的自觉，却还想把Riki找回来。

为什么——？

为什么他对Riki如此执着？

卡杰不懂Iason在想什么，也不想刻意去理解。

如果纯为消遣娱乐，那么代价未免太高。卡杰很清楚，这么想绝非他庸人自扰。

可能的话，他真的很不想涉入。

……这心境丝毫不假。只是，现在说这些都没用了。

无论如何，他都没有勇气把这些事通通告诉Riki。

纵使一辈子都要被豢养在黑暗中，卡杰最爱的还是他自己。

Iason的手在他脸上抚摸的那个触感……至今仍无法从他记忆中消失。

以现今的医疗技术，要修复这个被剜割的伤疤轻而易举，卡杰却没那么做。

脸上的伤疤，是他效忠Iason的证明。

'刀疤脸卡杰'这个黑市绰号，正是给不成熟自己的警惕。

然而面对Riki，原本早已舍弃的情感却又隐隐作痛起来。

于是他赫然发现，原以为已经克服的'贫民窟杂种'这个拔除不了的刺，依旧束缚着自己。

"我不认为Iason真的想要Guy。"

卡杰说了这种谁都一目了然的事。

"真想要Guy的话，他会不择手段。不过他却付给狮子大开口的基里耶一笔巨款，看来应该另有所图。"

卡杰很清楚，这么说只会把Riki逼到绝境。

"就算是心血来潮，顶多一个月就没兴趣了。会透过私下管道卖了他，或是让他去黑市表演……当然啦，如果是这样，就很难保证他毫发无伤。"

Riki的脸色越来越难看。

"你在威胁我？"

说话声音也变得嘶哑。

"威胁？你不要搞错了，Riki。我威胁你没有任何好处，你不是想知道我真正的想法吗？"

"我只觉得你是在挑唆我去见Iason。"

"你会这么想，是因为除此之外，你没有其他方法可以带回Guy吧？"

Riki为之语塞，紧紧咬住了嘴唇。

"Iason想对Guy怎么样？"

"要怎么对待Guy不取决于Iason，而是由你决定。Riki你仔细想想，以前的你是怎么过的？"

卡杰声音不变地回看他。

然而——却怎么也消除不了心中浓稠的郁结。想到自己所为几跟基里耶无异，即使良心已经失去痛感，他还是懊恼得咬牙切齿。

Riki没说话。

尽管思绪混乱不堪，还是撬不开他紧咬的嘴唇。

可能的话，他抢也要把Guy从Iason手中抢走，带回贫民窟。

说是愿望，不如说是更接近走投无路的呐喊。

能让Riki产生这种冲动的唯一存在，只有Guy。

但另一方面，Riki与Iason之间也有着剪不断理还乱的纠葛。

被贴上'宠物'这个标签的屈辱。

被称为'性爱玩具'的咒缚。

身为'性奴隶'的淫猥。

理性融化于快乐中。

自制被绞碎。

耻辱溃烂发脓。

自尊……堕落腐坏。

他与Iason之间，被淫欲锁链五花大绑的三年。

尽管岁月流逝，他还是有浓厚执拗的肉欲毒气，一点一点继续侵犯着他的密肛的幻觉。仿佛在嘲弄他，记忆永远不会成为过去。

所以回到贫民窟后，Riki一直无法跟任何人做爱。

他怕——

一旦掀开这个封印，自己将不再是自己。

然而，身体却充满了欲望。

想要那酥麻的陶醉，想要那消也消不去的淫荡血液的痛楚。

这样的饥渴不断侵蚀着Riki。

他意识到自己身心，都盘踞着理性和自制心难以驾驭的饥渴。

他不能抱着这种来历不明的炸弹去见Iason。

尽管担心Guy到胃痉挛，Riki还是有这条无论如何都不能退让的界线。

相反两极的情感翻搅波动，不断冲撞着Riki。他咬紧牙关强忍，不让两种情感找到交集。

（2）

对于摇摆纠结的思绪，Riki不下任何决定也不做任何了断，就这样一天拖过一天。

一个礼拜过去了。十天过去了。

Riki还在犹豫。

犹豫'什么'？

都到这种地步了。

得知基里耶把Guy卖给Iason时，惊愕与激愤紧紧攫住心脏，眼前一片黑暗。

而卡杰的言外之意摆明是在逼迫他，对他下最后通牒。

那么自己该走的路，唯一可以选择的路，就只有一条了。

他知道……

他都知道，问题是……

怎么样都踏不出这最后一步。

Guy不在，是无法改变的事实。在这样的节骨眼，他却害怕知道Iason的真正心意。

'人最爱的都是自己。'

基里耶的话，这才深深戳入他的大脑。

白天还好。不管是多无聊的单纯劳动，只要动动身子，就能排遣郁闷。

但是太阳一下山，满怀的懊恼就折磨着Riki。

他也不想跟以前的同伴聚在一起，因为碰到他们，自然会聊起Guy的事。

去不熟悉的酒吧，又怕引来扰人的视线。

自从一举粉碎吉克斯后，在街头巷尾传开来的'拜森复活'，对Riki他们来说，是一点都不好笑的谣言。但周遭无视成员意志的鼓噪喧嚣不曾平息过。

他懒得理那些人，所以还是去了熟悉的酒吧，每晚独自喝闷酒。

明知不会醉的酒，喝起来很苦。

下意识的煞车器告诉自己，不能喝到酩酊大醉神志不清。但他还是一个劲儿猛灌，直到大脑迟钝麻痹为止。

早上醒来。

看到的不是自己熟悉的房间，而是已经习惯不算陌生的他人寝室。Guy像平常一样，发出难以言喻的叹息。

他被关在名为恶梦的牢笼中。

如果只是梦，总有一天会醒来。但Guy莫名其妙被卷入的恶梦，至今还看不到像是出口的出口。

不……

是恶梦没错。但从现实面来看，撇开软禁状态不谈，这个环境远比自己贫民窟的房间豪华多了，说不上有多糟糕。因此更叫人不知如何自处。

他只能照吃，照睡，看电视打发时间，除此之外无事可做。

想逃出去，戒备太过森严，他很快便打消这个念头。

房间里有做为摆饰未免太浪费的最新型电话，却无法打出去给任何人。

当然，也没有网路环境。除了电视上播放的消息外，其他一概无从得知，让人觉得窒息。

没有说话的对象。

一个人自言自语会累。

张开嘴，就是叹息。

他很清楚，自己是被拘禁的孤独囚犯。

无聊。

——无聊。

——无聊。

他从来不知道，时间太多会这么痛苦。

到今天，整整十天了。

那个自称'Iason·Mink'的人，从第一天把他关进来这里后，就不曾再出现过。

为什么？

他为什么这么做？

他究竟要我做什么？

接下来会怎么样？

日益扩大的疑问折磨着Guy，却得不到任何答案。

"真是的，开什么玩笑嘛！"

什么也不能做的Guy，只能抛出这句话。

寒风刺骨的夜里。

拖着不安定的脚步回到自己的房间里，Riki就窝在了床上。

就好像绷到了极限的东西一下子被剪断了一样，身体的各个部位都又沉重又麻木，就连脱下衣服，翻个身都觉得麻烦。

脑袋像铅块一样沉重，连抬起眼皮都做不到。

冰封的夜之黑暗越发地寒冷了。

但是开了锁的房间的温度很快就自动设定到了合适的程度，托了它的福，Riki很快就沉入了呼噜都没有的睡眠中。

然后也不知道过了多长的时间。

追究到底是多久也没有意义。至少对因为干渴而忽然醒来的Riki来说是这样的。

"……可恶……什……么嘛。……真是的……"

他把头半埋在枕头上，小声的埋怨着。然后一次次地揉着头发。

拒绝觉醒的大脑浑浑噩噩的，沉重而麻痹的思考似乎陷入了半死状态。

Riki半是摔下去一样地离开了床铺。

他慢吞吞地、步履蹒跚地拖着脚走着。没有去厨房，而是向着浴室走去。

比起消除喉咙的干渴来，更想把黏稠的头脑洗个清楚。而且也想把死死沾在身上的酒臭味洗下去。他的心里只有这个想法而已。

隔着门泄露出来的淋浴声很是激烈。

过了一阵子，淋浴唐突地停了下来。

Riki用毛巾擦了擦湿漉漉的头发，走了出来。刚洗完澡，他也就赤裸着身体，只在上面披了一件浴衣而已。

Riki向着厨房走去，把矿泉水加在浓缩果汁里，然后一口气喝干了。

这才总算舒服了一点，他抬起手来胡乱擦了擦嘴唇，深深地长叹了一口气。

但是。

为了再次回到兼作寝室的客厅里，他放下了被子，回过头来。

——就在这个瞬间。

Riki呆然地僵立在了那里。因为灯光已经明晃晃地充满了客厅，而他完全不记得自己曾经开过灯。

不。

不只是这样而已。

不应该存在的幻影——却鲜明地就在那边凝视着Riki。

（……I……ason？）

Riki动弹不得了。

（——为……什么？）

与说不出话来而在痉挛着的嘴唇正相反的，心脏的鼓动却越发强烈起来，以至于好像钟槌一样，一下一下地把太阳穴撞得生疼。

睁得大大的黑色眼睛冻结了，仿佛在拒绝难以相信的现实。

是因为连夜来都喝了太多的酒，才做了这样的恶梦吗？

——还是幻觉？

但无论是让人喘不过气来的鼓动，还是顺着脊椎爬上来的冰冷麻木的颤抖，都不允许自己逃避眼前的现实。

在Riki的视线之前，有着精悍美貌的Iason缓缓地张开了口。

"好久不见了啊，Riki。"

久违一年的声音仍然充满了确凿的现实感，它搔抓着愕然僵立的Riki的耳朵——直插进他的脑髓最深处去。

Riki不由自主地打起寒战来。

"你给我……滚出去。"

他本能地缩起了身体，低吼一般地吐出了这句话来。

但是口气虽然尖锐，声音却相反地颤抖着，并没有达到原本的效果。

实际上，Riki并不是要责怪他非法侵入这里，也不是要追问他这么做的理由。他只是彻底失去了思考该说什么该怎么做的余裕。

他也很明白。

Iason并不是个说了"滚出去"，就会干脆地放弃走出这里的男人。

但明知是这样。

——正因为知道是这样。

他才不能什么都不说。

明确地说出那句话来，正是为了表明Riki与Iason的遥远距离——两人之间存在着清晰的界线而已。

他相信自己能够传达出这一点来。

但是。

"真的好吗？你让我就这么回去？"

Iason的声音没有任何变化。

"好比Guy的事还是什么的，你不是有事想找我的吗？"

他若无其事地亮了一下自己手中的牌。

就在这个瞬间。

Riki感到喉咙里好像有一团火在燃烧，他咕嘟地把话吞了下去。

就在那一天被Katze所指摘出来的东西，如今改变了形状存在在了这里。这种自觉强烈到近乎痛楚的地步，它让胸口的搏动都为之沸腾。

所以。

Riki踏出一步，握紧了拳头，他的双眼中满含着超出了愤怒的杀气，瞪向Iason。

……不。

实际上他也只能做到无言地瞪着Iason而已了。

"好可怕啊。看你好像要扑上来咬断我的咽喉一样，被你用这种眼睛盯着，我都不由得起了一身鸡皮疙瘩呢。"

Iason毫无挂碍地笑了笑。

房间主人好像刺猬一样竖起了全身的刺，可是成为鲜明对比的是，这个不请自来的访问者却是从容不迫的。

"到今天都已经两个星期了。实际上我一直暗自期待着，觉得你是不是该来对我说点什么了……但是看来我走了眼哪。"

在装作遗憾的口气背后蠢动的恶意刺激了Riki的神经，让他感觉到电击一般的抽痛。

紧握到指尖都发白了的拳头，微微地颤抖起来。

这是无法压抑的愤慨呢，还是无处发泄的焦躁呢？还是说——是对被玩弄于股掌之间的恐惧？Riki已经无法判断这些了。

他们的地位不同。

立场也大不相同。

不同的还不仅是这些而已，这种畏缩感觉成为了枷锁，束缚住了Riki。

Iason背靠着陈旧的简易沙发，是那么的悠然又坦然。他那沉稳的作派，散发出与狭窄肮脏的贫民窟公寓极度不符的屹立不摇的自信、毫无可趁之机的威严感。

这不是恶梦，而是现实。

突然逼到眼前的现实是那么的沉重。

（为……什么？）

（到底……怎么回事？）

到了现在，Riki还是不明白，Iason为什么会亲自出马跑到这里来。

（因为连Katze的忠告都不听的我只知道拖时间，所以Iason才会亲自出动的吗？）

塔那格拉的BLONDY，竟然单身一人来到了贫民窟。这简直就是个黑色笑话。

只要一考虑他的真正用意，Riki就觉得冰冷的东西从后背上窜了起来。

所以。

他拒绝去思考。

无论如何也必须接受这个不可能成为现实的落差。

这种好像要把头脑一点点绞紧一样的沉默……让人作痛。

因为无法忍耐这种疼痛，Riki还是开了口：

"你想……要我对你说什么？要我跪下来吗？"

他拼命地聚集起所剩不多的理性。

"让我买回Guy——你也不会为了说这个就特意跑来夜袭别人吧？

你到底有什么用意？"

他尽量淡淡地说着。

他明白不管是破口大骂，还是抽搐惨叫，都不会让Iason的眉毛动上一根的。

但是不管怎么说，要保持平常心还是太难了一点。

手。

……腿。

…………与嘴唇。

都在无法掩饰地轻微颤抖着。

"Katze也是，干什么绕圈子来威吓我啊。什么要不要解决问题，就要看我了……之类的。"

他强咽下了泛上来的苦水。

"你这种口气……就好像在说，是为了让我上钩才特意把Guy当成了'鱼饵'一样。"

Riki说出了这句话，这就是连夜酗酒都没有能够消除掉的、唯一在他心中不断膨胀的纠结。

"他是你过去的同居对象吧？"

毫不留情地拨弄着绷得紧紧的神经的声音是那么冰冷。虽然口气很平稳，但这个音调却微妙地有点空虚。

"你想要我怎么做？"

"什么……怎么……做？"

Riki也知道自己的声音已经嘶哑了。Iason那冷冰冰的视线，就好像勒住了他的心脏一样。

"他跟过去的你一样，已经过了能从头调教起来的岁数了。要快点的话，就把他泡在药里，变成没有SEX就活不下去的淫乱身体好了。或者说在他的脑袋上动点手脚，变成对别人言听计从的SEX奴。接着就是卖到黑市或者男娼馆里头去。根据目的地不同，待遇也会有多少的变化吧。"

"——你是……开玩笑，的吧？"

吐出的言语在痉挛着。

但是。

"Guy会变被怎么样，那是要看你的做法来决定的。"

Iason冷然地说道。

Riki也从Katze那里听到过同样的威吓。

……但是，无论是冲击度还是苛烈的程度，Katze都是远远比不上Iason的。

他们的声调不同。

包含着的分量也不同。

更重要的是，那逼视着Riki的视线是完全不同的。

这比起是对二选一的逼迫来，更应该说是把人追到无处可逃的绝壁上的不讲道理的恫吓。

在这两周里，自己迷惑着怎么也找不出答案的难题，Iason却逼迫自己马上给出答案。而且还必须是Iason能够接受的答案。

Riki身体里的血似乎都凝固了，他喘不过气来，也发不出声音。可能的话，他真的很希望隐藏起内心的畏怯，把燃烧一样的激情灌注在视线里，刺向Iason……

Iason充满威压感地望着他的眼睛。

和五年前在米达斯初次相遇的时候一样，他的视线还是那么冰冷，丝毫不顾别人的感觉。

静谧。

凶猛。

——狡猾。

那是只有绝对的权利者才会拥有的，有着帝王神权的双眸。

Iason是个只移植了脑髓的人工体BLONDY没错。但他的那双碧眼却激烈到了让人忘却那是双制作得很精密的义眼的程度。

双方都一动不动，只是站在那里沉默着，时间就在这样的两人中间一点一滴地流逝着，煽动着Riki的憔悴感。

想要斩断。

……却又无法斩断。

只有不断地绷紧，却没有一刻松懈的荆棘般的——沉默。

冲撞着。

噬咬着。

足以让人歇斯底里的时间好似脓水般浑浊。

——忽然间，Iason站起了身。

Riki的眼睛被他带动一样地颤抖了一下。

这如实地象征着两个人之间的力量关系。

Iason步履沉稳地走了过来。

一步。

两步……

随着距离的接近，大气的密度仿佛都在瞬间增加了，窒息的感觉让Riki不由自主地向后退去。

"别过来！"

带着微微的颤抖着的锐利的制止，一下撕裂了几乎凝固的空气。

——但是。

这却无法阻止Iason的步伐。

"怎么了？你为什么会这么害怕啊？"

他冷然的问题里带着嘲讽的挑拨。

"好难看啊。"

嘲弄的口吻一言道破了Riki的恐惧。

"不管怎样都不会低下来的脖子不就是你唯一的可取之处吗？"

毫不动摇的眼神是那样的强烈，以至于Riki的脚都被牢牢地钉在了当场。

"因为你总是磨磨蹭蹭地拿不定主意，所以我才特意过来找你了啊。"

这个从来不会提高声音的绝对权利者，甚至不允许Riki转开眼睛。

Riki觉得寒毛都竖立了起来。

想要后退的冲动在身体里奔走着，一直流到了手指尖上。

在后背蔓延的恐惧刺激着剧烈的心跳。

但是Riki仍然拼命地支撑着。

才不会让他就这样把自己吞下去。

如果现在露出空隙的话，那么自己又会变同宠物了吧。

只有这一点。

（只有这一点，我是绝对不要的。）

"怎么了？Riki?"

冰冷彻骨的视线在极近的距离里落到了身上。

"要做选择的人是你才对。"

——那双眼睛在这样说着。

只要他想，就可以揪着Riki的脖子把他带回去，可是Iason却没有这么做。

就好像在说——

"如果祭品不是自觉自发地把自己奉献出来的话，那就没有意义了一样。"

第一次是他强行掠夺的。

所以，第二次就要Riki以自己的意志把自己献上去……

只要Riki这么做了，就再也找不到任何可以辩解的理由。

被迫到绝路。

所有的退路都被截断了。

被逼迫到这种不可能拒绝的状况里，而且前面还有Iason在等待着。Riki只能以自己的意志选择堕落入他的手中。

Riki咕嘟地咽了一口唾沫。

"你要对他见死不救吗？还是说，你想把他买回去？"

"……我……哪里会有那么多钱?"

一万加利奥。

这就是Guy的价钱。

这可不是个开开玩笑就能拿得出来的金额。

就算是对以借钱牟取暴利的冷血高利贷来说，这也是个远超常识的金额了。

奇利艾说这是：

"塔那格拉的精英大人的豪阔。"

而Katze则意味深长地指摘：

"这是附带条件的代价。"

不管是怎么样，对Iason来说这都不过是一点小钱罢了，但对Riki来说可不是这样。

"只要能拿得出来，我二话不说。"

没有钱，那么必然要用别的东西来抵债了。而那恐怕就是Riki无论如何也不能出让的东西。

"要是没有，就用你的自由来换吧。"

对方都已经明知是这样了，还要故意地提出来，果然是恶质的家伙。

他没有要求Riki的身体，而是逼迫Riki交出紧紧抓住不放手的"自由"，更是恶趣味之极。

"如果你想让Guy平安无事地回去，那你就回到我身边。以你自己的意志。"

这就是唯一的代价了。

"——别……开这么恶劣的玩笑了啊……"

Riki低声地呻吟道。

就算把自尊心践踏在地上。

就算把良心扔到了阴沟里。

就算硬是扭曲了自己的宗旨。

但对Riki来说，只有这一点是怎么也不能让步的最后的界线。

"而且又怎么保证你没有对Guy出手？"

在被关进艾欧斯那个监牢的第一天，Riki就被剥得赤身裸*体，连一条内裤都不许穿。

之后的一个月，Riki都被强迫CHI裸裸地度过。

在这段时间里，以"对宠物进行调教"为名，不分昼夜地被迫张开双腿，让那个房间的"家具"达利尔进行口YIN。

不管是前面，

……还是后面。

全都暴露出来。

……被纠缠折磨。

自尊心被剥夺得荡然无存。

……连精液都被榨得一滴不剩。

强迫Riki把紧紧抓住的任何事物全部吐出来。

Riki真心希望Guy不会被强迫做出同样的事情来。可是……

"这两个星期里，你也没好心到什么都不做，只让他吃白饭吧？"

Riki却无法不说出这句话来，虽然知道这等于是对卡伊的贬低。

Iason的嘴角稍稍地向上挑了一下。

"原来如此。你不惜用这种姑息的手段，也勉强要让自己接受吗。"

虽然自己心里想的已经被看穿，但Riki还是没有放弃。

"有的话——又怎么样？难道你不管Guy会变成什么样吗……"

Iason视线毫不动摇，只有声音的调子下降了一个八度，就好像在故意撩拨着Riki的弱点一样。

"你才是，你这么做没事吗？小心被洗干净了脖子杀头哦。"

既然是恫吓，那就只能回以恫吓才行。可是就算尽量收集起所剩不多的毅力也只能做出那么一点点反击而已。

舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，Riki在视线中灌注了力量。

"联邦那些了不起的大人物这下不会缺能让他们扬眉吐气的话题了吧。你别以为我这几年里做的事情只有舔你的脚底而已哦，Iason。"

但Iason的笑容却加深了。

"总算是恢复正常了么。面对BLONDY还能像这样痛骂威胁，除了你也没有别人了。我隔了一年才能再听到，简直都感觉到快感了呢。"

那副玲珑的美貌上，又加上了凄绝的刻薄。让Riki瞬间后悔起恫吓他来。

"这么说起来，过去……也有过一个人，和你做出过同样的事情啊。

我只是摸了摸那个人的脸而已，他就变得听话多了。而你——又会怎么样呢？"

Riki的咽喉不觉咕嘟地响了一声。他明白自己是不用去问那个人到底是"谁"的。

"那么要折弯你的膝盖的话，又要付出什么样的代价呢？"

到了现在这个时候，Riki已经没有膝盖能对Iason屈膝了。无论是作为人的尊严，还是作为男人的自尊，全都在四年前被Iason夺走了。

但是，他却说自己还要献出更多的东西。

已经什么也没有了。

再也——拿不出任何东西了。

除了能让Riki成为Riki的最后的据点。

但是那却是唯一不能放手的东西。

"是啊。那么首先就来看看Guy的SEX 交场面吧。既然是跟男人做 爱已经成了常识的贫民窟的杂种，那么比起跟性机器人做 爱来，还是跟合成兽玩兽jian来得更刺激些呢。"

Riki咬紧了嘴唇。

Iason本来就是个无情棘手的对手，到了现在更是确认了这一点。

但是。

"到了现在……还说什么啊。Iason。你也明白的吧？我已经二十岁了。作为饲养在艾欧斯的人来说，岁数已经太大了。这是宠物的常识吧？"

他不能不说出这个现实来。

为什么自己要面对着Iason，从自己的嘴里说出这种事情来啊。这么一想，心里就忍不住更加愤怒火大。

艾欧斯饲养的"雄性"宠物基本都是十五岁以下的少年。而且随着精英的冠位越高，就越有少年化的倾向。

四年前，Riki被抓到艾欧斯作为宠物而"露面"的时候，也被露骨地评论为作为宠物的价值已经接近边缘了。

就算是纯血种，跟"雌性"宠物比起来，"雄性"宠物的黄金期也来得更短暂。

因为"雌性"可以选择交配对象，也可以生下孩子，而"雄性"却不同。除了极少的一部分取得了种子权的宠物之外，"雄性"一到了十七岁就会全部遭到"废弃"，这是艾欧斯的常识。

而Riki却作为Iason的宠物被饲养到了十八岁，这是个异例中的特例了。

而且无论是"里"还是"表"，他都没有与任何其他宠物交尾，只是一直被Iason抱而已。导致艾欧斯里的宠物们全都把憎恨的敌意倾泻在了他身上。

"你的事情早就已经办完了吧？"

Riki语气重重地强调出了这句话。

作为Riki屈辱的证明的宠物环如今已经不存在了。以后Riki也不可能再想戴上那种东西，更不想被谁欺骗。绝对不要。

"那为什么到了现在还不惜用肮脏的手段把我叫回去？"

就算是一时的心血来潮，三年的时间也已经太长了。想来他也是厌倦了，所以那个时候才会放开自己的吧？

这样的话。

"为什么"

"事到如今"

"还要旧事重提呢"。

在作为宠物被饲养在艾欧斯的时候，Riki也完全搞不明白Iason到底在想些什么。

对Riki来说，Iason就是用快乐这副枷锁咒缚了自己，支配了自己的一切的绝对的存在。他再也不想要回到那样的生活里了。

"像你这样的精英，那不管是纯血种，还春宫的头牌，都是随你挑选的吧？那可是都过了几年啊，Iason。你也差不多觉得厌烦了吧？以我这么一个贫民窟的杂种……你到底为什么要这么做啊？"

"所以我才放了你一年自由的。"

"——咦？"

"我拿掉了你的宠物环，也没有对你做任何监视。随你在贫民窟里任意往来。要换换气的话，也已经足够了吧？我的忍耐也是有极限的。"

一年的自由？

换口气？

忍耐到了极限？

Iason的话，对Riki来说——完全不能理解。

"你……说什……么啊……"

"我是说让你不要搞错。我只是拿掉了你的宠物环而已，可并没有把你从宠物登录上抹消掉啊。"

在这个瞬间。

Riki就好像被人迎面狠揍了一拳一样。连头脑深处都晕眩地摇晃了起来。

"你……撒谎……的……"

（这……不可能啊……）

拿掉宠物环，事实上就等于自动从宠物登录上抹消了。

毫无任何例外。

——应该是这样才对。

"我没有撒谎。"

"这不可能。不要撒这种一拆就穿的谎了！"

"你想要看证据吗？"

如果有那种东西的话，就拿出来好了！

可是这句话冲到了喉咙口的话，却被Riki吞咽下去了。

如果……如果Iason说的话是事实的话。

如果，真的存在那个"证据"的话。

——那要怎么办？

如果他真的现在就把那个证据伸到自己眼前的话。

这样的话……

（怎么……办？）

没有任何办法。

立刻……就会被打回宠物了。

Riki咕嘟地咽了一口口水。

（这是他在骗我。）

一定是这样没错。

不然的话，他就不会特意费上这么多力气了。

使用了奇利艾……

抓走了Guy……

花了一万加利奥这么大一笔钱……

如果他真的有那样的"证据"，就绝对不用做出这些蠢事来了。

所以这绝对是个圈套。

——可是。

不知道为什么，却有冰冷的东西舔舐着Riki的背骨。

Iason从怀里取出一个证件夹来，伸到Riki的鼻子底下。那就是真实的证据。毫不留情。

"……！"

Riki愕然地睁大了双眸，凝视着那个证据。

刻印着塔那格拉的神圣纹章的，宠物证明书。

"你不管是过去还是现在，都是我的宠物。当然，以后也是，永远都是……"

这个无法预想的冲击让Riki的身心都僵硬了。

被迫直面的现实是那么沉重。

不。

——应该说是疼痛。

视野中的一切都似乎被热量溶解，形状歪斜了。

"三年了，Riki。为了把你养熟，我可是花了这么多的时间与耐性在你身上。你不会连这个都忘记了吧？"

没有忘记。

根本——不可能忘记。

侵染到身体的每一处角落的——宠物的毒素。

对Riki来说，与Iason的这三年就是将难以忍耐的屈辱，与腐烂的快乐刻印进骨髓里的、咒缚般的日子。

因为过于的浓密，让自己想要呕吐，但即使想要从记忆中抹杀也还是挥之不去的刻印。

"不是只把你当成用来炫耀的首饰，而是宠物哟，Riki。我可是无论到什么时候都想要那样对待你的。就算你到了二十岁又有什么？你本来就是个卑微、淫乱，可是却不会对任何人献媚的贫民窟的杂种。你以为我事到如今还会真心地放弃你吗？"

在用安详的口气加上致命一击后，Iason冷冷地笑了起来。

Riki呆然地僵立在那里。他失去了血色的嘴唇颤抖着，虽然想要说些什么，但舌头却好像麻痹了，根本组织不出语言来。

把证件夹放回胸口，Iason好像在显示理所当然的权利似的，把手绕上了Riki的腰。

Riki瞬间转开身体打掉了他的手，步履僵硬地向后退去。

"过来，Riki。"

带着主人的威严，Iason命令道。

Riki仍然张着防御的墙壁，从喉咙的深处绞出拒绝的语言：

"为什……么——为什么非要是我啊！想要做你的宠物的家伙到处都是，为什么就非我不行啊！"

这是脸色苍白地发出的绝叫。

是没有任何退路的走投无路的悲鸣。

——但是。

Iason用一句话就轻松地挫败了Riki激昂的感情：

"因为你那种不把BLONDY当成BLONDY的地方刺激得让人受不了啊。害得我的脑髓都要麻痹了呢。你看着我的不逊的眼神真是可爱，可爱到让我想把你的心脏活生生地掏出来，放在脸颊上蹭呢。"

大胆无敌。

同时——也是对对方的娇宠。

Iason的嘴唇竟然纺织出了这样的话，只为了把一个人捕捉进自己的怀中。

Riki就好像被死神所魅惑的可悲祭品一样，连眨一下眼都做不到了。他陷入了连手指都不能动弹半分的错觉里，只有咽喉在难看地痉挛而已。

Iason以优雅的做派取下手套，缓缓地，将右手伸了过来。他的目标不是腰，不是手臂，也不是肩膀，而是轻柔地捕捉住了Riki的脖颈，温柔地……抚摸着。

"——！"

Riki不由得激灵灵地打了个哆嗦，连忙想要逃开去。

但是。

"不要动。"

Iason已经不允许他再这样做了。

"给我老老实实的。"

仿佛地鸣一样深邃的声音从头上洒落下来。只是这样而已，Riki的鼓动就变得加倍地剧烈了。

因为这一年里，身体已经习惯了Iason浓厚的爱抚。

手指若有若无地掠过耳朵，沿着脖颈的线条向下滑落到肩膀上，这个动作让Riki的寒毛都竖立了起来。而当手指轻抚着浴衣下的那一瞬，无法形容的震动在全身流走起来。

Riki为自觉到一年的饥渴感而毛骨悚然了。

扑通。

……扑通。

…………扑通。

………………扑通。

吐息火一样烫人，心跳鼓一样剧烈。

被微热而煎熬的的乳头硬起来尖起来，当那块凝结的热量被手指压下又弹开时，身体最深处的淫靡火焰就燃烧了起来。

有什么东西，黏稠地……渗出来了。

身体的某个地方，湿滑地……被润泽了。

想要忘记，却无论怎样也无法忘记的东西，缓缓地……睁开了眼。

已经——无论怎样也无所谓了。

Riki咬住嘴唇，垂下了眼帘。

焦渴。

干哑。

皲裂。

炙烈火焰一样的愉悦的刻印束缚住了Riki，被精心调教后开花的性感再次萌芽了，绽放了开来。

浴衣的前襟被解开，从肩头滑落下来，在脚边瘫作一堆。Iason的手抚摸着Riki紧绷的臀部，把他拉过来的时候，Riki的东西就已经作为快感的证明在夸示着自己的存在了。

什么也无法隐瞒。

找不到任何借口。

所以Riki也只能咬紧了牙齿，垂下了头而已。

Iason没有一丝的顾忌。他就好像要确认那久违一年的感触一样，执着地，缓缓地，精心地爱抚着。

乳头的尖端。

——坚硬的芯的热量。

臀部的紧绷感。

——茎部的线条。

双珠的重量。

——蜜口所在之处。

他用指尖去摸索。

他用手掌去掌握。

然后，他理所当然地行使了作为主人的权力，把一个环套在了根部上。

"Z-107M"。

这就是咒缚着Riki的刻印。

那好久不曾体味到的，柔和地咬噬着肉的独特的感触，让Riki的身体微微颤抖起来。他感觉到短暂的自由就这样无声无息地彻底崩溃了。

但是，那炙烤一样的丧失感，和肉体的喜悦却根本不在同一个次元里，在Iason熟练的爱抚的刺激下，跳跃着的情欲火焰沿着背骨，舔舐上了Riki的腰。

硬起来的乳头被按揉着。

"……呜……啊……"

Riki不由得呻吟起来。

弹动。

……捻转。

…………按压。

先是右边，再是左边。

直到充血的疼痛让两边都带上了鲜艳的颜色，他一直在缓缓地揉捏着。

缓慢到令人焦急的刺激。

可是虽然只有这样而已，已经坚硬起来的尖端就已经润湿了。

只用手指擦一下，侵染到身体深处的宠物之毒就狰狞地抬起头来，仿佛连断续的呼吸也已经在它的控制之下一样。

另一只手则轻轻地揉动起宝珠来，就好像用指尖在确认珠子的所在之处一样。

——先行滴落下来的蜜液热得几乎要把蜜口都灼伤。Riki的眉头微微地皱了起来。

再继续摩擦下去，吐息就变得更加急促。

"啊……啊啊……"

眼帘的内部笼罩上一片绯红。

大腿的内侧好像痉挛一样颤抖起来。

回到贫民窟的这一年里，Riki没有和任何人做过爱。甚至连自慰都没有过了。他对于解开快感的禁锢感到十分恐惧。

即使怀念他人皮肤的触感。

即使渴求着他人的温暖。

却仍然装作什么事也没有一样。

对如此饥饿的身体施加的刺激，强烈到远远超过Riki想象的程度。

"你还真没有耐性呢，Riki。"

Iason冷冷的揶揄让Riki不由自主地咬住了嘴唇。

"别看嘴巴很毒，可是这里却是出乎意料地老实呢。"

指甲的刺激让Riki喘息起来，弄湿了Iason的手指。而熟透的秘肉在另一只手的剥离下显露了出来。

"……呜……啊……"

Riki的头无力地垂落了下去。

如果没有宠物环箍住根部的话，那么Riki一定已经在这个刺激下达到高潮了吧。

Riki的身体竟然饥渴到令他自己都吃惊的地步。

"只要这样做，你最喜欢的地方就也疼痛得不能忍受了吧？"

被言语的折磨点燃起的自觉——这就是自虐。

"张开你的腿。"

在Iason的命令之下，Riki僵硬地将腿向外张了一下。

"再张大点。"

虽然他的口气带着不容拒绝的强硬，但是刺激着鼓膜的声音却是深邃而令人心荡神驰的。就连Riki所剩不多的自制都几乎为之融化了。

Iason的指尖滑过轮廓，轻轻地搔着秘蕾。

——Riki屏住了呼吸，身体微微地颤抖起来。

似触。

非触。

如此柔软的触摸，顿时烧沸了官能的鲜血。

Riki不要敏感过度的快乐之源被暴露出来，所以才一直苦苦地忍耐着的。

但如今Riki却感觉到了封印被解开的畏惧，和无法掩饰的情欲。

可是。

Iason却只是用手指轻轻撩拨，煽动起Riki的渴望而已。

"——快……点……做……啊……"

已经因为微热而成熟的那个部位被一擦一擦地刺激着，Riki忍耐不住地泄露出了这样的呻吟。

身体的内部刺刺地作痛着，这简直就是活活地闷死人……

想要分开那里，想要进到更深的地方，想要Iason的手指。

只有这个，才是切实的欲求。

被翻弄。

……被摩擦。

…………被搔抓。

想要那令人融化的快感。

但是，

"你到底想要什么啊？"

Iason却恶意地用Riki几乎听不到的声音揶揄道。

Riki已经饥渴到了连咬着的嘴唇都无法张开的地步。

"——不要……再让我……着急了……"

Riki瞪一样地抬着眼睛望着他，开口央求。

一双黑瞳淫靡地润湿着，眼睑已经染上了微微的绯红色。这无意识地做出的媚态，反而孕育出了更加凄艳的色香。

"到里面，最里面——我想要你到最里面来……"

这并不是挑逗。

如今的Riki，已经没有那样的从容与气力了。

抽搐一样的抖动，就是Riki的哀求。

可是Iason仍然毫不留情。

"那你就发誓。再发一次誓，清清楚楚地说出来。你到底是谁的人。"

Riki倒吸了一口气，用那双同时包含着无法言喻的绝望和逼到极限的欲求的双眸凝视着Iason。

不成为语言，就不能给予的东西。

即使明白那将成为将自己更牢固地绑缚起来的枷锁，Riki也再也无法忍耐了。

"我……是……你的。是你……你的……人。"

从紧咬的嘴唇缝隙中，零落出来的现实。

言语并不是当场就会消失的幻象。

Iason是明白的，即使只不过是口头的约定，不附带任何的条件，也是具有可以束缚人的咒力的。

光是用宠物环来束缚Riki是不够的。

所以必须要Riki亲口发誓，这是为了把他的身体与心灵的最深处都紧紧地束缚住。

"是吗。这样就好了。"

Iason慢慢地分开了秘蕾，把就像是粉碎Riki自尊心的凶器一般的指尖扭转着，埋了进去，深深地蹂躏着柔弱的皱襞。

"嗯……啊啊啊……嗯、嗯……"

灼热的喘息声不绝地从Riki口中泄露了出来。

而后，被快感催逼的身体半是无意识地摇动着腰，手指抓也似地攀上了Iason 的背。

饥饿，焦渴。从干涸的身体的最深处，想要忘记的疼痛舔舐着脊椎骨蔓延了上来。

一点点地渗开。

一层层地浸润。

那好像抽疼一样的热量，燃烧着血液。

Riki屏住了呼吸等待着，等待着被扭绞到顶点的快感爆发出来的，那个灼热而又麻痹的瞬间。

"唔……啊啊啊……"

眉头歪斜了。

脊背痉挛了。

喉头抽搐着，Riki——呼叫了出来。

在这个瞬间，有什么东西伴随着黏稠的液体一起被吐了出来。

那是对短暂的自由的不舍吧。

还是说，是对无法切断的因缘的自嘲呢。

又或者，是不能不对绝对的权力俯身低头的自虐吧。

已经习惯了宠物之毒素的身体，应该是有着某种程度的免疫力的。

但是在隔了一年的空白后，只要被玩笑般的刺激翻弄，就只剩下悲惨地哆嗦的份了。

这无情的现实彻底地打击了Riki。

在挣扎着要把已经极度熟悉的东西从记忆中彻底抹杀的那些日子里。却反而地积蓄了非同寻常的饥渴感。到了现在，Riki才明白了这一点。

被紧紧吞入到根部的Iason的手指只是微微地蠢动着而已，双腿内部的韧带就绷得紧紧的。热热的昂扬发出鼓动，股间绷紧到了最大的限度，摇荡一般的麻痹感毫不留情地搔抓着Riki的脑髓。

记忆倒退了回去，孕育着微热的黏膜被翻弄着，秘肉被揉搓着，Iason的手指就好像跳舞一般地摩擦着肠壁。

刻印在记忆里的愉悦的所在。

快感正确地被引导了出来。

（好热。）

（……好疼。）

（…………好烫。）

失控的快感翻弄着自己，就好像心情抛下自己自行发展了一样。

但即使如此，贪求着快乐的淫荡的本能仍然像个无底洞一样，擅自吞噬着，绞紧着Iason 的手指。

要让一度被点燃的火焰平息下来，这还是不够的啊。Riki近乎自虐地产生了这样的自觉。

"光靠手指是不够的吧？"

Iason毫不留情地暴露了Riki的耻辱。

但是只靠这些，对如今的Riki所需要的快感是绝对不够的。

"……来……啊……快点……来……"

如果不自己主动要求的话，就不会给予自己。

"——求……你了……"

所以只能说出来。

突然间，身体被转了过来，压倒性的质量感从背后插入了。

坚硬。狰狞的热量刺激着已经完全成熟的黏膜。

——在这个瞬间。

在终于被想要的充满的安心感，以及淫靡的动作翻弄下，Riki仰起咽喉，泄露出喜悦的呻吟。

Iason一点也不着急。只是缓缓地、像是要Riki熟悉一样地摩擦着。

Riki也像是要确认快乐之源的存在一样，也慢慢地蹭着。

"啊……啊……唔……"

他的声音已经变得尖锐而断续了。

Iason就好像要刻上新的誓约一样不断推进着，他抓住Riki弓起的脊背，贯穿到最深的地方。

腰翘了起来。

手指抓着墙壁，Riki喘息着。

Iason的坚挺一直推进到不能再深的部分，Riki的脊椎骨倾轧着，头脑中传来不能忍受的冲击。

这样下去似乎要窒息了，就连呻吟喘息都已经冻结住了。

但是Riki的分身却无视这些，擅自地增加了紧张度，滴落着愉悦的水滴。

快感堆积到顶点，喷发了出来。

可是无论怎样喷吐，又怎样再次堆积，被快感切割出来的痛楚也没有任何的改变。

"已经……不能再……做了……所以……饶了……我吧……"

从Riki痉挛歪斜的口中，发出这样的哭泣。

已经疲累得站都站不住了。

喘息是沙哑的。

腰好像都要碎掉了。

腿没有力气，一半已经痉挛了。

快感过度的话，就几乎等于痛苦了。头脑似乎彻底麻痹了，感觉好沉重，视野不管怎样也是摇晃朦胧的，就是无法复原。

Iason总算撤开了身体，将联系着两人唯一的物体完全地拔了出来。

——扑通。

Riki就好像失去了扯线的人偶一样，膝头无力地当场瘫落了下来。

房间里的空气粘腻而浑浊，没有一点在流动的感觉。只有Riki飞散在墙壁与地板上的体液的异样味道在里面沉淀了下来。

Riki都已经不记得到底到达了多少次了。

"我会把你榨到连一滴都吐不出来的地步。"

的确就如Iason在耳边所说的，Riki的体内现在连一滴也不剩了。

蓬乱的黑发湿漉漉地贴在额头上。

腰以下的部分完全丧失了感觉。

Riki连呼吸都觉得难受地缩在那里，朦胧地望向Iason。

"明天我就会让Guy回来。你们就好好地话别一下吧。"

整理完仪容的Iason冷冰冰地丢下这一句话，就头也不回地走了出去。把手搭上门把手时，他站住了脚步。

"到现在你也没什么可说的了吧。等回到艾欧斯之后，就立刻彻底把你身上沾上的贫民窟的泥土都洗掉。要给我弄得干干净净的，日后不准有一点麻烦。你明白了吗，Riki？"

再用这么一句话作为终结之后，Iason走出了门。

夜深人静冻结的聚落区–24。

没有行人，也几乎看不到街灯的这个地方，没有人看到异邦人Iason。只有规律的长靴声音冷冷响彻天际，沁入般消失在黑暗中。

Iason踩着稳健步伐，轻松走出复杂交错的巷道，来到金士路。

一辆待命的空中汽车滑到Iason身旁停下。

车门无声无息打开，Iason修长的身影很快没入汽车后座。

"到帕底亚（PARTHEA）。"

"遵命。"

车内的对话仅止于此。

Katze面无表情看着前方，加快了车速。

背部深深埋入椅背的Iason，委身于微微震荡中，想着刚刚分手的Riki。

（眼神跟我第一次见到他时一样犀利。）

脸上明显流露出惊愕和戒心。

想到那张脸，Iason不由得露出近似苦笑的笑容。

Riki不知那是虚幻的'自由'而紧抓不放的拼命模样，让Iason对他爱不释手。

那是超越一般占有欲的执着。

为了厘清这样的情感，他以一年为期，跟Riki保持了距离。Riki对他的刺激就是这么强烈。

Riki屏息紧撑四肢的感觉、身体震颤的热度，还残留在他手上。Iason徐缓地握起双手，咀嚼这样的余韵。

（现在我怎么可能放他走呢。）

想抓住他，却被他囚禁。

这样的自觉说是自嘲，还不如说是认了。

劳尔曾尖酸地挖苦他说：

"堂堂Iason Mink，怎么会对贫民窟的杂种如此着迷呢？"

他只是苦笑带过。由此可见，他的'痴狂'有多坚韧不拔。

他对塔那古拉的造物主'朱彼特'的忠心，并无丝毫动摇。

然而对Riki的执着，正好跟这个至高的诚意是两个极端。

为什么？

——Iason也答不上来。这也是他第一次经验。

若要勉强回答，就是'有了不想失去的东西'；这或许是最接近的答案。

因为重要，所以不想失去……

——并非如此。

而是不能失去，所以不择手段要将他捆绑住。

若说这是'执着'，或许就是吧。

所以Iason没有任何犹豫。

他要找回Riki。而为此上演的肥皂剧已经落幕。

或许太过痴狂，或许有些低级，但却有了期许的收获。

把Riki搞得气喘吁吁，淫声连连，比想像中容易多了。

（他的身体似乎极度饥渴。）

这倒是出乎他意料之外的惊奇。

五年前他一时心血来潮，在Riki的挑衅下拥抱了他。

不……重点不在于拥抱。

'那根本不是性爱，只能算是自慰的一种。'

就这点来看，几乎可以肯定Riki当时还很纯真。以性道德明显低落的贫民窟杂种来说，算是稀奇。

看似习惯了性爱，其实并不知道快乐的真正意义。

——可以这么说。

不稚嫩，但也不够成熟。

明知自己的快感之'芽'在哪，却漠不关心。

第一次见到Riki时，性子刚烈的他只是个青涩小鬼，Iason并无意将他当成玩具。

后来知道，这个Riki在贫民窟算是小有名气的混混首领，Iason还以为他那不寻常的纯真，是来自于'太过自命清高，无法贱卖自己'。

然而并非如此。

亲眼见到Guy这个'对侣'时，他才恍然大悟。明白用以裱褙Riki'纯洁无瑕'的超强烈自尊，根源在哪。

那就是被唯一一个男人深爱、珍惜的身体。

这不是推测，而是确信。

（Guy啊……）

当他知道是Kirie设计他，把他卖了，也没有惊慌失措的样子。

这个曾是Riki对侣的男人，有相当程度的胆识。在不同层面上跟Riki一样讨人厌。

听到Kirie索取的金额，他瞠目结舌苦笑着说：

'Kirie那家伙，真是狮子大开口呢。'

连Kirie深信且羡慕的宠物话题，都被他一口否定了。

'很不巧，我没那么自恋。我知道自己的外貌，还没好到可以成为金发们看得上的观赏品。'

还说：

'所以，如果你非要我不可，应该是有别的理由吧？'

头脑的反应也很快。

只是还没快到，能看破自己被当成了钓Riki上钩的'诱饵'。

要是知道了，这个遭人设计出卖也能苦笑置之的男人，会是什么反应呢？

说没兴趣是骗人的。

（难怪人家说我痴狂。）

想到这里，Iason嘴角露出了淡淡笑意。

四年前，他从这样的Guy手中抢走Riki，把他当成了宠物。

是Iason从他纯真的身体引出快乐，植下愉悦的种子，把他调教成虽不算顺从却淫乱的宠物。

不管Riki的嘴巴怎么否认，开出淫乱花朵的身体依旧抗拒不了快乐。

光用手指轻轻滑过颈子，他的乳首就会挺立，轻轻捏住挤压那股凝结的热，私处就老实地膨胀起来。

Riki觉得是耻辱，却满足了Iason。经过一年的空白，Riki的身体还没忘记自己的爱抚，太完美了。

只是Riki的密蕾出乎意料的紧密，抗拒着Iason的手指。

看来这一年，Riki并未放纵自己浸yinmi烂的性爱生活。

'他跟Guy已经断得干干净净了。'

Iason并没把Kirie的话完全当真。所以，发现Riki无法抗拒快感的最深处竟然还是紧密的花蕾时，他感觉既新鲜又惊讶。

如果时间够充裕，他会细心帮Riki松弛，岂料Riki在那之前就投降了。

当Riki颤抖着嘴唇索求爱抚，Iason便知道这一年的空白没有白费。

对Iason来说，是让他厘清这份'执着'的一年。他觉得经过这一年，Riki的身体充满饥渴，应该不是他的错觉。

一年前，Riki曾忍住宠物环箍住私处的痛苦咒骂：

'宠物是最下三滥的垃圾！'

曾夹在痛楚与快乐之间逞强地说：

'我…不会成为任何人的东西！'

这样的他，现在却说了：

'我是你的东西。'

满布情欲的黑眼睛湿润地瞪着Iason。听到Riki抽动嘴唇说出这句话，Iason便确信他已完全属于自己了。

这样的确信让情欲飙涨到最高点。

那是千真万确的'情欲'。

完美的金发只有理性和知性，没有下流的情欲。

——应该是这样的。

而Iason却对Riki产生了情欲，强烈到一刀砍断被控制的自制与理性的自我。

（莫非，面对Riki，连金发都会沦落为一般的性爱机器人……？）

发现自己连这种充满自虐的嘲笑都能认同，Iason觉得很不可思议。

连他自己都这么觉得了，对这次事件苦口婆心劝他的劳尔，更不可能理解这样的心境。

但Iason也知道，不管他尽情玩弄过Riki多少次，都无法得到心荡神迷的满足感。

活生生的身体。

——与人工体。

可恨的不是这个无法跨越的隔阂，而是连深深合为一体时，都可以感觉到心的某个角落，存在着粗糙的渴望。

身体可以控制，心却遥不可及。

这种感觉竟是如此沉重，连Iason自己都始料未及。

倘若，不将Riki撞击得身心俱裂，而是说出思念的只字片语，会不会有心灵上的交集呢……？

突然，他有了这样的妄想，但随即自嘲地扬起嘴角。

事到如今，不可能有任何改变。

唯有'宠物环'可以把Riki绑在自己脚下，这是目前无能为力的现实。

中途走错了路，或许还有办法回头，但一开始就扣错的扣子，如今已无法解开了。

既然这样，只能当一个绝对的主人，骑在Riki头上。

尽管如此，偶尔，还是会涌上脑髓阵阵抽缩发疼的焦躁。

或作恶梦，梦到泥泞情欲缠绕的身体，最后腐朽死去。

如果不是梦，就是即将发生的不详预兆。

行事干脆利落，精明能干，人称黑市帝王备受敬畏的Iason，竟然无法一刀斩断这种陌生、想不出结果的心乱如麻。

对Riki的强烈执着与身为金发的自尊盘结交错，时而相斥时而厮缠，久而久之，界线竟变得模糊不清。

Iason自己不认为这是'堕落'，但他知道，从造物主'朱彼特'的指标来看，被说成'异端'也无可厚非。

（莫非，我跟Riki……只能以主人与宠物这种扭曲的锁链相系……？）

想到这里，Iason悄然发出了沉重的叹息。

（3）

那一天，克瑞斯的空气冷冷紧绷着，夜晚的寒气看似冻结了。

悄悄然，没有丝毫动静，呈现出手指轻轻一碰就会应声碎裂般的透明感。

惨淡阴暗的阳光，在聚落区拉出更显虚幻的阴影。唯独还未有任何觉醒的静寂，缓缓刻印着时间。

将近中午时分，Guy回到了离开半个月的老巢贫民窟。正是寒意逼人的大气终于变得润泽，开始与裸露大地肌肤相亲的时刻。

但实际上，Guy还完全搞不清楚到底发生了什么事。

只是，现在想这些也没用了……

今天早上，他正在吃有点晚的早餐时，从来没响过的TV电话突然响了。

（会是谁呢…？）

他犹豫了一下，把开关拨到ON。

萤幕上出现的是，太少见面而称不上熟悉，但威严强烈得扰人情绪的Iason面孔。他漠然地开口说：

"你可以回贫民窟了。"

事出突然，把Guy吓呆了。

不知是出乎他的意料，或是Guy的脱线反应让他觉得好笑，Iason扬起嘴角笑着说：

"怎么了？眷恋舒适的软禁生活吗？那么，你要待多久都可以。"

"啊，不了……我当然要马上离开。"

Guy二话不说就走了。

被软禁的生活怎么可能舒适呢。

Iason是明知故问，但Guy并不打算跟他计较这样的恶意玩笑。

他不想浪费精力去挑衅一个比他强的对手，打那种没有胜算的战。

不管怎么样，想到这出莫名其妙的肥皂剧终于落幕，他深深吐出了心安的叹息。

比起说不上舒适的贫民窟微脏房间，一切宛如天堂的牢笼生活，他差不多过厌了。

无事可做的日子，时间异常漫长。

连房间都出不去的囚禁日子，思考和身体都变得迟钝了。

不过，他并未因此累积压力而自暴自弃。因为他知道，唯独自己被排拒在外的这场肥皂剧，背后有'一万卡里欧'的庞大金额在流动。

塔那古拉的菁英不可能一时兴起，把这么大一笔钱丢进泥沼里。

他也不信Kirie半带讽刺所说的'超幸运金主'的宠物话题。他不是瞧不起自己，只是觉得自己还不值那么一大笔钱。

他知道绝对有什么蹊跷，所以努力熬过了囚禁生活。

虽是软禁状态，待遇却不差。

由此可见，事情应该还不到危及他的程度。既然如此，犯不着歇斯底里，静待时机才是上上之策。

这个'时机'是否真会到来？他没有把握。

只是，论格局论人种，金发都是高高在上的'贵族'。显而易见地，最好不要无意义逞强，做出违抗金发这种蠢事。

然而他却突然被释放，超乎想像地干脆。

除了大大松口气外，还有种期待落空似的感觉。

就像紧绷的神经突然被啪叽砍断，感觉很怪异……或许可以这么说吧。

（真的就这样结束了吗？）

太过简单的落幕，反倒让Guy反刍起这半个月的意义。

某件事在某种状态下，以某种方式解决了吗——？

Guy无从得知。

看来，应该是Iason所付的'一万卡里欧'本钱赚回来了，或是得到了等值的东西，自己才会被释放。

这么一想，就觉得这件事绝不单纯。

不过……

无论如何，既然Iason说他可以走了，他当然要毅然决然地速速离去。

跟被Kirie骗来时一样，身上空无一物地走出那个包厢时，就看到Iason安排的空中汽车，正等在超高层大楼的出口处。

Iason说安排了送他回去的车子，他就当成是这十五天的精神赔偿金，欣然接纳了。

可是……

（哎……怎么不是自动座舱的空中计程车，而是附司机的轿车呢。）

擦拭得亮晶晶的银灰色车体，看起来很刺眼。

（真搞不懂……金发的价值观。）

过于华美的外表和内在，一般凡人根本无法匹敌。更遑论言行举止了，完全超出Guy的理解范围。

这样对待贫民窟的杂种，若非塔那古拉菁英式的玩笑，就是太无微不至了。

（不过，既然可以免费坐到贫民窟，我也无所谓啦。）

忠于职务的司机，既没表现亲切也没东问西问，只是彬彬有礼地在克瑞斯附近放Guy下车，然后飞也似地扬长而去。

（我是不是该说声：我回来了，平安回来了…？）

视线中熟悉的微脏风景，让他安下心来。

被Kirie出卖的愤怒、震撼，已经不那么强烈了。

不过他也不是那种烂好人，还会担心那个斩钉截铁说'为了钱我不惜出卖同伴'的Kirie的下落。

仅仅离开了半个月。

才半个月——

Guy却莫名怀念这个早已习惯的贫民窟特殊气味。

Guy的脚很自然地走向Riki房间。

现在，他只想见Riki，不想回到自己那个了无生气的房间。

（可是……我该怎么向他解释呢？）

他并没有放Riki鸽子，现在两人之间也没特别关系。

但是他相信，自己什么都没说就突然消失不见，Riki一定很担心。

他站在Riki房间前按下门铃。

对讲机没有传出任何人的声音，门就以熟悉的节奏敞开来了。

他与Riki视线交接。

瞬间——

"唷……"

Guy露出些许腼腆而僵硬的表情，先发出了声音。

Riki浮现看似暧昧的笑容，默默地点点头。

"我可以进去吗？"

"你还跟我客气啊？"

Riki催他进来的声音出奇嘶哑。

（说得也是啦……）

嘴角露出苦笑的Guy进了房间。

看到Riki一副疲惫样，他不由得皱起眉头。

"喂，Riki。"

"嗯？"

"你不会是在睡觉吧？"

"咦……为什么这么问？"

"因为……你的声音听起来有些嘶哑。我想说，会不会是我把你吵醒了。"

Riki微微张大眼睛说：

"你想太多了。"

旋即撇开视线。

Guy眼尖地发现，Riki脖子上有小小的瘀血红肿，他惊讶地停下脚步。

（吻…痕？）

"怎么了？坐啊。"

"啊…哦……"

Guy的声音不由得紧张起来。

（跟谁——？）

想到这里，心跳猛然加速。他反射动作般，立刻将视线投向了床铺。

那里没有留下任何会令Guy不安的痕迹。

尽管如此，已经看到的东西并不会因此彻底消失。心跳加速的痛苦，也不会因此减轻。

（是跟哪里的什么人？）

来这里之前的莫名兴奋，全被一个偶然发现的吻痕抹煞了。

两人还是对侣时，几乎每天都会相互拥抱做爱。但Riki回到贫民窟至今两年了，两人之间却没有过性爱。

他和Riki的对侣关系，似乎正在逐渐瓦解。所以只要Riki愿意，Guy很希望能跟他恢复原有的关系。

可是，Riki至今不曾提起这件事。

Guy也没有勇气主动提出来。

不……

不止是跟他。据他所知，这一年内，Riki恐怕没跟任何人发生过关系。

无论好坏，Riki都太引人注意了。

即便被称为遭受挫败的'丧家犬'，周遭对他的关注仍不曾稍减。

甚或，漂浮着大家都想知道三年空白理由的诡异氛围。

明明禁欲，却光采照人。

他从以前就是这样。不过，以前是非比寻常的'存在感'胜过'光采'。

现在则多了从少年转变成青年的精悍。

当然，这也是原因之一。但Riki的光采，有着不仅是年龄增长的独特艳丽。

是脱了一层皮。这么说或许最正确。

大家自然很关注，是谁脱去了他这一层'皮'。

平常，同伴之间交头接耳说八卦时，只要拿Riki的事当配菜，话题和酒都会更甘甜。

Guy知道，不少人被他的魅力吸引而做出丧失理智的举动，结果惨遭修理。当然，Riki从没提过这种事。

不知为何，明明没拜托人家告诉自己，这种事却还是很快传入Guy耳里。

弱肉强食是贫民窟的常识。

缺乏道德观念的性爱也不例外。强行得手的人是赢家，错都错在对方不该让人有机可乘，这是一般想法。

所以刚离开卡迪安的新人，基于种种因素，都会投靠强者寻求庇护，或是加入某个或大或小的团体。

连性爱都是Giveandtake。

快乐可以轻易从任何地方取得，却无法担保身体的安全和信赖。

与其被见都没见过的野兽路人强奸，大家宁可选择集团中的安全乱交，这就是贫民窟的'常识'。

基于这样的观点，以前的'拜森'被视为特立独行。

因为Riki和Guy，颠覆了贫民窟的常识，不寻求任何人庇护，自己毅然成立了'拜森'。

成员只有少数精锐，想剥削成果的人，绝对找不到机会钻进来。

没有其他团体那种不合常理的'规定'，也没有过度的束缚。

歼灭时就彻底歼灭的手段残忍，但绝不做徒劳无功的事。

团体首领和副手是对侣，所以成员之间没有滥交的淫行。

所谓'谁都不受束缚，也不被任何人剥削的自由'，就是以个人的自我负责为基本原则。

少数精锐听起来好听，但总结来说，就是'不需要那种要别人帮忙擦屁股的窝囊废'。

从那时候开始，'拜森的Riki'就成了高高在上的大人物。有Guy这个对侣，也丝毫无损他的领导魅力。

经过三年空白成为'丧家犬'回来后，也没有多大改变。

不，或许是周遭人对历经挫折仍是'贫民窟巴殊拉'的这男人，有着某种坚持吧。

路克就是一例。他刻意指名Riki，向他挑战以性爱为赌注的'Gigolo'游戏，结果被击沉了。

只是，路克虽着迷于他的风采，却更气Riki被称为'丧家犬'也毫无反应，才想狠狠教训他一顿。

最佳证据就是，自从'吉克斯'事件后，路克就不曾再挑衅Riki了。

Guy以为，可能是这种因素，使得Riki无法再轻松享受性爱的乐趣。

因为周遭人都对他的一举一动兴趣盎然，要是Riki跟某人在哪里共度一夜，很可能会被渲染成三倍大的事件流传出来。

所以，Riki不能随便跟什么人发生关系。

——Guy这么想。

然而，实情并非如此。

Riki其实有这方面的对象，只是他不知道而已。突然看到这样的证据，Guy发现自己狼狈到不行。

Riki不在这三年，Guy并未替他守节。只是没有特定对象，但从来不曾少过性伴侣。

自己却单方面认定'Riki没跟任何人做爱'而觉得心安。他不禁为这样的自己感到汗颜。

Guy开始后悔，不该摇头晃脑来到Riki房间。

此时的感觉，跟知道上了Kirie的贼船的懊恼不一样，而是腹部下沉麻痹的那种苦闷。

倘若，Riki轻描淡写地问一句：'这半个月你到底跟谁窝在一起？'

或许，就可以顺利解除Guy的狼狈、后悔和苦闷。

然而，面对Guy时的心虚，以及与Iason激烈情交后的痕迹还隐隐作痛，以致Riki脸颊异常僵硬。

沉淀不透明的抑郁，重重压在两人肩上。

半个月不见了，彼此都有很多话要说。

却不知为何——说不出话来。

就这样，仿佛共通的羁绊冷不防地消失，只剩下尴尬所形成的疙瘩。

（4）

那时候。

Katze正在网罗米达斯所有地下防空洞的'系带'。

那是紧急避难用的地下通道，当然不在米达斯的观光地图上，也不对一般市民公开。

没有一丝摇晃倾轧感的座舱型磁浮车，在此地奔驰着。

这是在地面上敌对的'米达斯'与'克瑞斯'之间，唯一相通的管道。同时，也象征着有黑市掮客头衔的Katze，这种见不得人的黑暗存在……。

寒气充斥的黑暗回廊一片死寂，只有前后各相隔五十公尺的橘色灯，像刀劈般一个接一个吞噬了座舱。

冷不防地中断时，座舱已经稳稳停在定位上。

背后的门发出微微倾轧声紧密关起。座舱闪烁着两旁红色小灯，滑行般反转过来。

灯灭了，紧接着，重力腰带松开来。

座舱上升五秒钟后，又静止下来。

在眼前又黑又厚的门敞开来之前，Katze一直在座舱中闭目养神。

完全电脑控制的座舱车，只要指定目的地，除了上下车外，乘坐者什么都不用做。但是刚下车的Katze却满脸阴郁。

不是他向来自诩为铜墙铁壁的那张扑克脸。

周遭不见任何人影，Katze的心情却未因此缓和下来。从座舱出来的脚步异常沉重，一看即知他并不想来这个地方。

不——

不仅如此，连吐出来的气息都闻得出一股厌恶。

一点都不像平常的Katze。

如果现在有手下跟在他身边，一定会被他平时无法想像的阴郁表情，吓得瞬间目瞪口呆。

Katze下车处，以地表位置来说，相当于克瑞斯西端。

也就是说，重甸甸的钢铁门后面，就是养育中心'卡迪安'。

Katze一个深呼吸后，将ID卡插入安全箱，再输入密码。

手指不费吹灰之力地按出十五位数的密码，足以证明他的出入频繁。

很不想来，却不能不来，这就是生意。

门沉甸甸地敞开，Katze直视前方迈开步伐。为了不让面无表情而紧绷的扑克面具滑落下来，他集中全副精神努力保持镇定。

完全没有拜访老家的感慨。

他多么希望可以斩钉截铁地说出这样的感觉。

虽然走在与外界隔绝，绝不会遇到任何人的地下通道，他还是可以想像，从以前到现在都没有改变，在中庭活泼地跳来跳去的孩子模样。

年少者特有的高亢笑声。

好强的咒骂声。

……哭泣声。

虽是已随岁月褪色的记忆，然而，恰似瞬间倒带的甘甜痛楚感伤，还是难以言喻。

（感伤啊……）

他在心中悄悄吐露郁闷。

如果，他就那样待在塔那古拉的艾欧斯当'法尼洽'度过一生，感伤的意味应该会截然不同。

他一点都不认为那是幸福，只是觉得，可能会比现在待在这里好些。

如果那样，不管在何处结束了人生，'卡迪安'的回忆都只会是无限甜美而怀念的滋味。

对十三岁就算成年的贫民窟居民来说，一无例外都在那里度过幼儿期的养育中心，是永远的圣域。

但是，身为黑市的高级干部，清楚知道塔那古拉的'表面'与'内面'后，再也没有心情沉浸在那样的感伤中。

永远的圣域——不存在于任何地方。

贫民窟是个不论局势如何改变，都不会有希望的地方。所以才会说，克瑞斯是米达斯里的垃圾堆……

Katze知道，孩子们天真嘻笑玩乐的背后是什么；他知道被称为圣域的'卡迪安'真面目。

刚知道时的冲击，无法用文章或言语来形容。

就连知悉被选为'法尼洽'的喜悦代表什么而瞬间绝望时，都远不及这个冲击来得强烈。

当他知道'法尼洽'的真相时，刚了解什么叫'精通'的那话儿就被割除，他再也不是《雄性》了。

别说享受性爱了，他连满足的自慰经验都没有，完全不知'快乐'的意义和滋味。尽管有着丧失应有物的失落感，却没有求死的悲壮感。

既然不能回头，就只能往前走。这么一想，很快就振奋起来了。

但是，迂回得知'卡迪安'的真相时，Katze只觉天旋地转，仿佛自己的个人认同被连根拔起。

他愤怒、痛苦——厌恶。

无法压抑的激情让他紧咬双唇，嗔目切齿。

而且不止两、三次恶心想吐，不愿去面对那样的事实。

一无所知是一种幸福。

只要不去寻找真相，就能保证祥和的每一天；即便那只是垃圾堆里的祥和。

已经知道的不幸，再感叹也没用。Katze很明白，所以现在才会站在这里。

'卡迪安'根本不是克瑞斯唯一的乐园，而是塔那古拉直辖的巨大实验场。

在母亲胎内受到祝福而诞生的孩子有限。

'不给活，也不给死'——是咒缚着克瑞斯的原则。

克瑞斯的存在，是用来挑起米达斯市民的优越感与厌恶感，更是无形恐怖的象征。

大多不受祝福的生命，就在连人工子宫都不是的培养液中悄悄诞生。

在昏暗、冰冷的研究室生下来后，连名字都没有，也还来不及认知自己的存在，就被埋入了黑暗中。

为了什么？

大概是为了科学的进步、对神秘生命的无尽好奇心，以及无法对外公开的黑市交易吧……。

生理上的厌恶感油然而生。仿佛隔着墙，便能听到那教人憎恨却又心痛的呼吸声。

明知那是不可能的幻想，每次来这里，Katze仍会有那样的错觉，全身起鸡皮疙瘩。

看不见仍有感觉。

听不见仍有音波振动。

摸不到……也能知道。

Katze并没有这样的超能力。只是从得知真相的那一刻起，他就觉得这个'卡迪安'绝对笼罩在什么阴影下。

他知道，这种事轮不到他操心。

但他就是无法适应突然在脑际蠕动起来的感触。

早已失去的《男性》象征，会产生收缩变小的幻痛；分不清寒气与否的东西，会沿着背脊爬上来。

Katze的身体微微颤抖了一下。

还不到约定的时间。

他不耐地啧啧舌，将身子深深嵌入沙发椅背。

每次都不一样，在杀风景的房间独自等待，烦躁感总是特别强烈。会觉得嘴巴干涩，没来由地想抽烟。

他从心爱的雪茄盒抽出一根来，点上火。用力吸上一口，把烟吸入肺腑深处，再缓缓吐出来。

这是味道强烈的席拉制雪茄，参杂微量迷幻药安卡。对Katze来说，是一种精神安定剂。

明知道这个习惯不好，Katze还是戒不了。

理智与幻觉的界线。

他是为了逃避潜藏在'卡迪安'中的幻觉而抽烟呢？还是烟抽得太凶，产生了根本不存在的幻想呢？现在他自己也搞不清楚了。

细长的雪茄一半化成紫烟消失时，响起了敲门声。

今天这个时间，没必要确认敲门者是谁。

只有在'卡迪安'身居要职的人，知道Katze人在这里。

Katze捻熄雪茄，恢复他向来如铜墙铁壁般的扑克脸。

门打开来，进来了两个男人。

鼻下蓄着胡须，身材高大的中年男人是贾德?库垓。

他是代代担任'卡迪安'所长的一族之长，位居克瑞斯最顶端的男人；当然也是塔那古拉的忠实仆人。

另一个人比贾德年轻许多，已经不算少年，但年经显然比Katze小。

第一次见到他时，不用正式介绍，Katze便知道他是贾德的儿子。除了严峻的眼角外，深邃的轮廓跟贾德一模一样。

（看来，血缘关系还真不能小觑呢。）

Katze这么想。

在女性是绝对少数、同性性交是常识的贫民窟，性爱或许快乐，却不是生殖行为。要留下自己的子孙，是不可能的梦想。

唯一的例外就是这里。

马侬?索尔?库垓——

从未跨出'卡迪安'一步，就某方面来说，是在无菌环境下成长、不知人间疾苦的温室儿子。

因为不曾沾染过贫民窟的'毒素'与'污垢'，纤细身躯给人清爽白净的感觉，可以说是一表人才。但仅止于此。

乍看之下派头十足，却缺少了那么一点存在感。

Katze看多了黑市里阴阳怪气的勇者们，总觉得他看起来弱不禁风。

不……

是想到他的年纪应该跟Riki差不多，就觉得怎么看都像透明而纤弱的观赏用花朵。

Katze也知道，不该拿Riki来跟他做比较，但一时想不起其他可以做基准的人。

他们两人走到Katze落坐的沙发前，停下脚步。

"让你久等了。"

贾德中规中矩地招呼他。

站在稍后方的马侬却怏怏不悦地瞪着Katze，连注目礼都没有。

上次见面时，他应该是紧张得说不出话来，这次却不一样。

看着Katze的眼神，显然带着某种厌恶与侮蔑。

光这样，Katze就知道，马侬大概听说了所有关于自己的过去。

（总不会是库垓告诉了他吧……）

温室中的选民意识——

在'卡迪安'成长的Katze，很清楚这样的铭印与弊病有多严重。

（是不是人过得太舒适安逸，嘴巴就会变得轻浮没节制呢……）

库垓家族势必有不少人忌讳Katze的存在。不过，这也是意料之中的事。

（要是他们以为，卡迪安的常识也通用于其他地方，那就麻烦了……）

正确来说，应该是以库垓一族为首的'血族'常识……

在克瑞斯，很少人能报出全名。只有以维系家族血统为名，被获准娶妻、成立家庭的特权阶级。

话虽如此，其实也不过是杂种中的山寨头子。但他们往往会搞错自己的'地位'。忘了自己是'卡迪安'的公仆，以为自己才是'卡迪安'的统治者。一旦有人指出这样的错误，他们就会露出熊熊敌意，强烈反弹。

小孩子不了解什么社会结构也就罢了，在实力主义至上的黑市，取得现今地位与实力的Katze，总觉得在血族庇护下安逸成长的男人们，只有路旁垃圾程度的价值观。他一点都不想跟这些缺乏思考的人对等说话。

现在，拥有姓氏的血族有五家。当然，不能让他们无止尽地繁衍，因此人数都有严格控管。

其中又以担任'卡迪安'所长的库垓一族最为悠久。

但是，拥有需要守护的《血脉》的羁绊，往往成为他们的致命弱点。

塔那古拉就是看准了这一点。

不——

其实他们有权选择是要死守信义，拒绝塔那古拉的提议；或抛开所有一切，接纳塔那古拉。所以他们并不能完全以受害者自居。

自克瑞斯独立以来，联邦政府便暗中提供支援，而当这个支援中断，克瑞斯正走投无路时，接到了塔那古拉悄悄询问其意愿的亲笔书。

既然不想断绝自己的血脉，就不能失去手上的权力。

塔那古拉在他们面前晃了一下美味的诱饵。

物欲会煽动人类的本性，使理性麻痹；尤其是沉溺特权意识的人……。

结果，克瑞斯沦为塔那古拉的私有物。

他们并非全然无愧于心，但却顶着个大义名分，尽管绝不能公诸于世——

'因为有塔那古拉私下的庞大援助，克瑞斯才能勉强撑到现在，没有人悲惨地暴尸野外。'

以大义为隐身衣来掩饰小恶。

要说常见，的确也是。但那究竟是必要或非必要之恶呢？克瑞斯的居民至今无法勘验这个判断。

克瑞斯在米达斯，却不是米达斯。

没有引人注目的产业或特殊技能，要在这种地方存活必须付出代价。而这个代价，就是名为'卡迪安'的生化实验园。

久而久之，这样的痛楚会逐渐减轻，悔恨日渐麻痹，最后只能被现实驯服，将一切善恶通通抛置一旁……

知道这个事实后，Katze并未鄙夷地眯起眼睛，也没有追究责任高声纠弹他们；更无意那么做。

然而对他们而言，Katze显然是个碍眼的存在。即便没人敢大胆指着他大骂，但从态度和眼神即可清楚看出。

找麻烦的叫嚣谩骂、冷嘲热讽，只要没有实际伤害，他都不会在意。

他们是一群有被害妄想症，每天过得战战兢兢的颓废笨蛋，Katze没时间理会他们。

等他们两人都坐定后，Katze先开了口：

"给我看看吧。"

语调几乎不带任何感情。

"请看……"

贾德把档案递给Katze。

不管Katze做何感想，这样的应对已然成了熟悉的日常景象。

他边仔细确认大头照与记载项目，边翻阅档案。

除了必要的身体特征外，上面并记载了智能、性格、深层心理判定等等……把人当成活体样本而非'人类'来做评价。

他从中选出几张照片排在桌上。艾欧斯下一期的'法尼洽'就这样出炉了。

Katze也曾这样被某个塔那古拉的代理人选中，去势后成为活家具，摆设在艾欧斯。

现在由他当成生意接任这份工作，只能说是命运的讽刺。

Iason交付他这份工作时，自己是怎么样的反应，他已不复记忆。

这件事对他的冲击，就是如此之大。但从他被Iason找去的那一刻起，他就没了拒绝的权力。

尤其是与克瑞斯相关的事，几乎都是Katze个人的舞台。

譬如，从米达斯观光客身上偷来的现金卡、信用卡等赃物的总处理、'卡迪安'事件、在贫民窟流通的药物相关事件等……诸如此类。

对Iason来说，这不过是'适才适用'。但对贫民窟杂种出身的人来说，这可是破天荒的成就。

但凡与地下生意相关的人，都不会说这样的成就'太过幸运'。因为塔那古拉——不，黑市帝王，是个绝不掺杂私情的能力至上主义者，他们都曾深刻体验过。

只要有能力，不问出身。

只要誓言绝对忠诚，不问过去。

成功给予报酬，背叛则索取相对的代价。

帝王要的是'结果'，而不是'借口'。

只是Katze仍谨记在心，这并不代表Iason对他百分之百信任。

【赏罚分明】

Iason这么做，是要他们永远忠诚。

【一不做二不休】

和养育中心的统治者家族一样，为了生存Katze只能这么做。

他无法挥着拳头高喊：

'正义！'

'良心！'

因为他亲眼看过太多原本可以避免的悲惨地狱。

他比谁都清楚，在庞大的权力之前，青涩的主张两三下就被捏碎。

"十号下午三点，送到老地方。"

他只简洁地传达了要点。

"知道了。"

贾德的口吻比Katze更谦卑。这无关年纪，而是两人已建立起清楚的上下关系。

同样是塔那古拉的忠仆，也有'这边'与'那边'之分，差距历历可见。

为了更彰显这个差距，他不是透过萤幕往来，而是像前任负责人一样，每次都亲自来'卡迪安'。

以贾德为首的血族，是塔那古拉的棋子。

从黑市派来的使者，是塔那古拉养的狗。

两者看似差别不大，其实却有一条明确界线，就是这么回事。

在这条界线上，'卡迪安'的常识、亲昵、撒娇、辩解，通通无用武之地。

贾德?库垓心里有数。

不管Katze出身如何，只要立场一逆转，贾德就会主动采取卑躬屈膝的态度。正是凭借这般机灵和戒慎，他才能保住'卡迪安'所长的宝座。

经过自我裁量的贾德，只想保住'卡迪安'的价值，并不想向塔那古拉主张对等的立场。因为他知道，超越身份的欲望只会导致破灭。

但是——

'外面世界的秩序、交际应酬的处世之道、一般社会常识'都还没学会的马侬，无从理解狡狯的社交术。难怪他会觉得父亲的态度太过卑屈而眼露凶光。

马侬瞧不起眼前这个曾是艾欧斯'家具'的男人。

他不知道塔那古拉之所以是塔那古拉的意义，对黑市这个庞大组织的存在也不太有概念，甚至连'法尼洽'是什么都不清楚。

'他是从自家统治的这个世界被塔那古拉买走的男人。'

在马侬大脑中，只有这样的认知。

完全没察觉'自己跟Katze同为第9区"克瑞斯"的族人'这个难以动摇的事实。

Katze从前任负责人手中接下这项工作时，对'卡迪安'造成的冲击不可估量。

这也无可厚非。因为Katze知道所有克瑞斯的秘密，也是亲身遭遇库垓一族罪行的活生生证人。

Katze的出现令他们惊愕。

发现原以为是磐石的脚下地基不过是薄冰，令他们战栗。

视之为屈辱而反弹的人，说出了Katze的出身，令马侬激愤。

他无法忍受忘了在'卡迪安'成长的恩惠，以高傲态度鄙视他们所有人的这个男人。

他觉得，这样岂不就像被驯养的狗反咬一口。

身为库垓一族之长的父亲，为什么要对法尼洽出身的人如此谦卑呢？

身为儿子的自己，为什么得退后一步，仰望这种不上不下的人呢？

该表示敬意的是眼前这个刀疤脸男人，绝不该是自己，而这个男人却仗恃塔那古拉的淫威，行为举止旁若无人，马侬无法接受他的存在。

他完全没意识到，这样的疑问是不知人间疾苦的骄傲无知所致。或许他真的以为，所有造访'卡迪安'的人，都应该俯跪在'库垓'这个姓氏之前。

而这个来谈生意的Katze，却瞥都不瞥他一眼。

原本连并肩对谈资格都没有的男人，竟然不把特权阶级的自己放在眼里，马侬自是激愤不已。

对他来说，这是最无法忍受的屈辱。

'哼，不过是个法尼洽，跩什么跩！'

马侬悄声咒骂。

他非但没有咽下这样的嘀咕，还故意说给Katze听，摆明了侮辱Katze。

Katze漠然以对，连瞥都不瞥他一眼的铁面模样，更僵化了他的身躯。

贾德已经吓得满脸苍白。

他万万没想到自己儿子会说出这种话，脸上布满了惊愕。

"对不起。他是在温室成长的无知笨蛋，请原谅他说的蠢话。我会好好教训他，让他以后再也不敢这么说话。"

贾德低着头，语气诚恳。

他知道，自身家族的存亡掌握在谁中手；也清楚知道，自己儿子还是个井底之蛙。

首先得让他慢慢适应'外面的世界'。

他们在这个'卡迪安'该做些什么？跟谁是怎么样的关系？

要让他亲身体验这些大脑已然明白的事，只能好好把握为数极少的机会。基于这样的想法，贾德让儿子参与了这次会面。

没想到却造成了反效果。

不……

应该说他万万没想到，儿子虽然不像智商高到有'卡迪安有史以来的秀才'之称的Katze那般出众，也不是什么博士，但绝不平庸，可是竟会蠢到这种地步——这才是他真正的心境。

失望。

——愤怒。

割爱。

——羡慕。

眼前这个年轻人，曾被说是'放到贫民窟垃圾场太可惜的优秀人才'。

当自身美貌和才气反而害他受选为艾欧斯的'法尼洽'时，贾德由衷感到失望。因为他真的考虑过破例把Katze留下来，他迫切需要优秀的人才。

水停滞也会腐臭。

全是热衷特权意识的人，总有一天会出现弊端。为了避免这么一天，贾德需要Katze这种优秀人才……但是，他的愿望没有达成。

不知是怎样的来龙去脉，这个Katze竟然顶着一张刀疤脸，成为塔那古拉的代理人，出现在自己眼前。贾德不得不感叹这因缘难以言喻。

Katze靠自己的力量，把一辈子当艾欧斯'法尼洽'太过可惜的才能开拓出来。对这样的他，贾德只有惊叹和赞赏，对他卑躬屈膝毫无怨言。

即便拥有才能，不努力琢磨也不会发亮。

被唾弃为贫民窟杂种的他们，连要争取琢磨才能的机会都很难。

要开拓封闭的'道路'，不能只靠才能，还要有'运气'。

要付诸实行有多困难，远超过贾德所能想像。因此他由衷为Katze的成功感到高兴。

这样的情感反而成了刺激马侬的元凶，贾德只觉得讽刺。

"父亲！你为什么要拍这种人的马屁？他以前不过是个法尼洽啊！"

"混帐！"

说时迟那时快，马侬脸上响起了巴掌声。

顿时——

不可言喻的沉默僵硬而扭曲地梗在两人之间。

挥掌后的贾德满是歉意，难过地撇开视线。马侬惊愕过度，气得嘴唇颤抖。

为何？

……你不懂吗？

为什么？

……你不能理解吗？

这是父子对峙首次具体成形的瞬间。

马侬扬起眼角，摸索着对峙的出口。不久，便用极尽恶毒的凶狠目光瞪着Katze。

"喂，你少得意。我绝对不会像我父亲那样向你低头！"

"不要说了，马侬！"

贾德斥喝的尾音颤抖。

那不是对连续口出恶言的儿子的震怒颤抖，而是想到后果，苍白嘴唇就不由得颤抖起来。

然而贾德越是劝阻，马侬的敌意就越膨胀。

"你能以塔那古拉的代理人自居，也只有现在了。尽管耍威风吧。等我正式继承库垓之名后，就把你送到卖淫的地方当公厕。听说法尼洽都没有那话儿，洞口特别紧。到时候我会第一个享用，你等着吧。"

形成恶言不断的恶言风暴。

用来贬损他的毁谤瞬间爆裂，Katze仍旧瞥都不瞥他一眼。

贾德再也说不出制止的话……只能揉着太阳穴，把身子深深埋入沙发中。

"喂，你说说话啊！总不会连嘴巴都失去功能吧？"

马侬露骨地嘲笑。

被骂得狗血淋头，Katze还是连眉头都不皱一下。看马侬的表情，显然是被他这种态度激怒了。

"我可没空去反咬一个不知人间疾苦的笨蛋。"

Katze淡淡回应马侬的挑衅。

事实上，对那种只会从父母大腿探出头来汪汪吠叫，没有其他才能的颓废小鬼，Katze只觉得厌烦，根本不想理他。但是……

（还是应该狠狠揍他一顿吧？不然他会越来越嚣张。）

这么没教养的小孩，就该揍该踹好好教训一顿。

他原本想，这是父亲贾德的责任，不过看样子……到这个地步，谁来揍他都没多大差别了。

就算真打下去，Katze也不觉得会有大碍。

"你以为你在跟谁说话？我可是马侬?索尔啊！"

"那又怎么样？"

"你跟我说话要更有礼貌！"

"礼貌？"

Katze露骨地哼出声来。

在这种状态下，他是从哪儿、怎样拧出这样的话来呢？这么一想，Katze不由得目瞪口呆。

（在温室被养成这样，只能说是窝囊废了。所长大概也觉得儿子太愚蠢，心灰意冷了吧……）

孩子不知父母心——就是指这种事吧？

不过Katze并不会因此同情贾德。

他只觉得既然要带儿子出来，就该把他教到某种程度。但现在说这些都太迟了。

"你不要搞错了，我跟你同样都是贫民窟的杂种。"

"你…你胡说什么！我是……"

"你特别吗？啊，说得也是。依各人观点不同，也可以这么说啦。你们库垓一族毕竟是吸食'卡迪安'鲜血的寄生虫老大。"

马侬的太阳穴明显青筋暴露，激动得连话都说不出来。

"还有，你好像以为你什么都不做，也能坐上'卡迪安'所长的宝座。这恐怕……很难说哦。"

Katze以冷漠的口吻，稍微透露了贾德绝对不会说的部分事实。

"你不过是'贾德?库垓'的儿子，说话最好不要太嚣张。我们老大最讨厌你这种霸道又无能的人。"

非常清楚这种事的贾德，早已脸色发白。

儿子被说'无能'也无以反驳，Katze由此便可窥见未来之一斑。

"现在，无论你怎么对我耍特权意识，都只会让自己难堪罢了。对这种连杂种就是杂种的现实也无法体认的笨蛋，根本没话好说对吧？所长。"

不容分说地被征求同意，贾德用一只手掩住了脸。

那模样，对眼睛布满血丝大发雷霆的马侬，形成致命一击。父亲只能说是卑屈的态度在他看来，是极为残酷的背叛。

他紧紧咬住嘴唇，拳头震颤得连血管都爆浮出来。用戳刺般的眼神瞪了贾德一眼，然后拉回视线憎恶地看着Katze。

三人三种——沉默。

大概只有贾德一人感到沉重。

突然，马侬站起身来。

贾德没有出声制止他。

马侬颤抖着肩膀，头也不回地大步走出了房间。

贾德紧绷的神经应声断裂，半沉吟似地说：

"这样……你满意了吗？"

"你凭什么向我抱怨？是你儿子挑起战端的。"

Katze斩钉截铁地说，点上了香烟。

"很遗憾，我没那么伟大，被人糟蹋成那样还能一笑置之。"

Katze装疯卖傻地吐出烟雾。

"不……你从小就很聪明，Katze。凡是他人对你的要求，不管内容如何，你都会去完成，说到做到。"

被年纪轻轻就取得'所长'头衔、掌管卡迪安的贾德这么说，他一点都不觉得难为情，只觉得厌烦。

（当时，我只是个很会观察大人脸色的俗不可耐小鬼。）

不过是个——被赞赏比其他任何人都能干而沾沾自满的小鬼而已。

如果早知道，有颗尚可使用的《脑袋》以及《听话的孩子》，是选择'法尼洽'的第一条件，他就不会那么招摇了。

"所以现在你才会在这里，不是吗？"

"这只是所谓适才适用啊，所长。"

用Katze当代理人，是对'卡迪安'的无形施压，也是最大的抑制力量；分明是种布局。

所以，血族对Katze的无言反弹只怕无法避免。

或者，这根本就是Iason的企图。

要是借由抨击Katze而引发对塔那古拉的不满，Iason就可以反过来，扫除所有死咬着'卡迪安'不放的无能家伙。

说不定，塔那古拉的生化实验园计画正迈入新的阶段。

这样的想法闪过脑际，Katze轻轻皱起了眉头。

"或者，被我这种乳臭未干的小伙子说成寄生虫，伤了你的自尊？"

"不……如今在你面前强撑面子也没什么意义了。而且，是我硬把儿子带来的。"

贾德有贾德的想法，Katze没有立场干涉这种事。

但或许是基于对老家的一份执着，他还是忍不住要说：

"恕我直言，我觉得他当不了你的接班人。"

就算库垓一族被剥夺'卡迪安'代理人的职权，Katze也只是个事不关己的旁观者。他只是不希望，因此危及'卡迪安'的存在。

"你儿子从未踏出这个扭曲的乐园一步，是温室中成长的孩子王。以他那种性格，好好一件事也会被他破坏。面对塔那古拉，太年轻或还不成熟都不成借口。"

"我很清楚那个人有多可怕。"

Katze没有否定他这句话。

然而，只会屈服在金发威势下的男人，恐怕还不知道Iason真正的可怕。

只有一个男人不但知道，还恨不得咬他、踢他。Katze脑中闪过那人身影，从嘴角吐出苦涩的叹息。

"一段时间过后，我儿子自然会了解。不，我会让他了解的。既然继承了'库垓'之名，任何不明白的事都要尝试去了解，这是我们的义务。"

（你这么想延续自己的《血脉》吗？）

Katze很想认真问他一次。

（继承那么恶心的东西，也算是血缘的羁绊吗？）

不得不去了解变态乐园的真面目，是掌握'卡迪安'霸权必须付出的代价——这话贾德说得毫不忌讳。

Katze发现自己内心深处竟对马侬感到同情，大异于方才的辛辣，不禁自嘲起来。

（同情什么……我自己不也是一丘之貉吗？）

（5）

第9区'克瑞斯'——西端。

淡淡阳光从厚厚的云层缝隙洒下，养育中心'卡迪安'在单调围绕的墙壁中，闪烁着纯白光芒。

浪荡的聚落区毒气，也飘不到这里。

那模样，就像藏污纳垢的克瑞斯中唯一美丽绽放的女王花。

纯洁无瑕。

——傲慢。

娇艳华丽。

——令人作呕。

但是很少人知道，有克瑞斯圣域之称的'卡迪安'其真面目。

那一天。

Kirie驾驶擦得亮晶晶的心爱空中汽车，来到了'卡迪安'。

离开养育中心后，这不是他第一次回来。

非但不是第一次，这两个月还反反覆覆来过很多次。已经跟大门警卫熟到可以闲聊说笑话了。

不过，申请访问许可的诸多手续还是无法简化。

即便是从'卡迪安'毕业出来的人，没事先预约仍进不了大门。不是一时兴起想去玩玩就能进去的。

【培养幼儿期的人格与智慧】

自从离开以此为教条的养育中心，Kirie在贫民窟生活了五年，却在两个月前才得知这样的事实。

他感到惊愕。

不……是哑然。

不过是回老家看看，却得办理正规手续事先预约。

一无所知的他吃了闭门羹，讶异地张大眼睛。

'来都来了，就让我进去一下嘛……'

——NO。

'通融一下嘛……'

——NO。

'那么，请帮我找大姐姐安娜来。'

——NO。

不管Kirie怎么低声下气拜托，露出多么灿烂的笑容。出来应对的警卫只冷冷地重复这么一句话：

'这是规矩。'

那时候，Kirie只能不甘愿地离开。被告知这个想都没想过的事实，Kirie不由得蹙起眉头心想：

（伟大个什么劲啊？）

他只是想让以前照顾过他的区块妈妈和大姐姐们，瞧瞧自己五年后衣锦还乡的模样。那种兴奋的心情瞬间委靡。

不……

不止这样。

（不过是养育中心，跩什么跩嘛。）

就像难得的好心情被狠狠泼了一大盆冷水，令他烦躁。

但Kirie并未因此放弃。

（可恶，等着瞧吧。）

既然是'规矩'他就遵守。

（我非取得预约不可。）

首先，他用自己买的最新型计算机，进入'卡迪安'的官方网站，叫出预约申请书。除了必填的拜访理由外，证明身份的ID号码当然也不能少，还必须附上成人证明书。

这时Kirie才想起，离开'卡迪安'时有拿到一张卡。

那是养育中心发行的成人证明书。

用来证明已修完'卡迪安'的义务教育课程，是十三岁的地道成人了。

在贫民窟生活，并不需要这份证明书，他们入住聚落区时，都会拿到ID卡。所以一般人都会把派不上用场的成人证明书丢掉，要不就是束之高阁蒙上厚厚灰尘。

至于那张ID卡，则是只能在克瑞斯使用的区域限定品。

克瑞斯在米达斯的官方地图上也被彻底删除，成了所谓的幽灵自治区。塔那古拉不承认克瑞斯的存在，不可能发配正规ID卡。

申请手续上注明要有'成人证明书'，自作聪明的Kirie心想，只要有ID卡，就不需要那张有没有都不会造成困扰的证明书。

但他想得太天真了。

证件不齐就是不合规定，无法通过申请。

规矩就是规矩，不能扭曲基本原则。

（可恶，太瞧不起人了！）

逼得Kirie只好翻箱倒柜找出那张'成人证明书'，分明是在赌一口气了。

申请受理后，会传邮件通知结果和受理号码。但也非当场决定，而是至少还要花上两天确认核实。

拜访日期更不是依照申请人的要求，而是全由'卡迪安'指定。

（啐，烦死人了。又不是什么宫殿塔，干嘛管得这么严，真搞不懂！）

也怪不得Kirie要这么嘀嘀咕咕抱怨。

种种措施仿佛昭告着——成人后就不要再回来了。

申请手续这么麻烦又花时间，除非万不得已，大多数人都会嫌麻烦而放弃吧。再怎么样，都不会有人为了打发时间想回去看看。

搞不好，这也是养育中心真正的目的。

贫民窟充满了颓废的闭塞感，养育中心大概不想让待在'卡迪安'这个短暂乐园里的孩子们，看到那样的现实吧。

尽管那是十三岁成人后就得面对的现实，但太早让他们知道将来毫无希望，他们就不能心无旁骛地好好学习。

失望。

放弃。

——适应。

在乐园被灌输的知识，对外面世界的生活毫无用处。

'卡迪安'是笼中乐园，贫民窟则是无边界的垃圾场，充斥着无处可逃的闭塞感，教人窒息。不出三天就感觉出来了。

对这种'现实'再清楚不过的男人们，如果动不动就回来打发时间，只会带来困扰。

应该是这样没错。

不想给孩子们带来不好的影响——这应该是'卡迪安'真正的心声。

否则，养育中心的身份立场就会受到质疑。

'卡迪安'是闭锁的乐园。

如今Kirie才有了实际感。

但是按指定日期、时间去，也不能马上进入。

'卡迪安'的大门，安全戒备异常森严。

二、三重的检查理所当然。如此严格的理由跟其他地方都一样，就是【阻止可疑者入侵】。

只是Kirie暗忖：

（谁会来攻击贫民窟这种只有小鬼的养育中心呢，恐怖分子才没这么闲。）

每次都要照手册办理麻烦的手续，他真的受够了。

不，别说是恐怖份子，连幼儿情色组织都不会特意找上贫民窟的杂种。更何况，在米达斯根本不必多此一举，多的是那种店，不管合法非法、高级低级应有尽有……。

对小孩子性虐待，在任何行星都是重罪。

但是在米达斯不会被指指点点，事后也不会有麻烦，可以尽情享受，因为是公营。

这类的回流客人比一般观光客多很多，已是公开的常识。

倘若真有人会入侵，恐怕是谋生困难走投无路的贫民窟居民，硬闯入要饭吧。

所以，Kirie不由得这么想：

（我是特地拨出时间来的欸，差不多可以让我'凭脸通行'了吧？）

一次又一次地受气，让他做出这样的结论：

（花那么多冤枉钱光保护小毛头，还不如在贫民窟盖间娱乐中心。）

努力往上爬，离开贫民窟——是Kirie目前的梦想。

但是没有任何关系，也没有正式ID的Kirie，即便离开了贫民窟，仍无法在米达斯找到落脚处。

米达斯是个庞大的游乐场。

吃喝玩乐、累了要睡觉，都少不了金钱和ID。贫民窟的杂种根本不可能潜入这样的米达斯，找到可以落脚的地方。

再怎么叫嚣谩骂，再怎么不爽地歪起嘴巴，再怎么嗔目切齿，现在的Kirie都只能住在贫民窟。

这个贫民窟，挤满了连种马都当不成的男人。因为年轻气盛，暴力行为是家常便饭，除此之外，只能靠性爱、酗酒来打发时间。

'卡迪安'有小孩子百玩不厌的各种游乐器材和娱乐设施，贫民窟却连称得上娱乐的东西都没有。

不漂亮没关系，设备不够豪华也无所谓，起码有个大人版的'卡迪安'游乐区就会差很多。

然而现实问题是，在贫民窟，只能用改造过的空中汽车，玩把垃圾撞得满天飞的试胆游戏。

要不然，就是在米达斯闲晃，享受刺激并赚取实际利益。

不过，顶多也只能偷几张现金卡。万一失手，可能会被扭送米达斯警局惨遭围殴，打到半死。

这么说毫不夸张，米达斯的警察、自卫队，都把贫民窟的杂种当成比自己低等的肮脏家畜。

想到这样，就觉得贫民窟真的是什么都没有，不由得怒火中烧。

（卡迪安那些家伙，到底在想什么嘛。）

克瑞斯算是自治区，所以有行政组织，里面有不少挂着伟大头衔耀武扬威的家伙。

'卡迪安'的统治者，实际上就是克瑞斯的头子。

但是，'卡迪安'的统治者库垓一族却窝在乐园里，从没来过贫民窟。

直到不久前，Kirie也以为那是贫民窟的'常识'。

从养育中心毕业后，为了不被日常生活淹没，只能拼命随波逐流，根本无暇回顾养育中心的存在意义。

【卡迪安是特别的】

这样的铭印已经深植心底。

克瑞斯是不能侵犯的唯一'圣域'。

【保护克瑞斯的共同财产'女人'，培育'儿童'，是库垓一族的任务】

所以他们窝在'卡迪安'这个圣域，自是理所当然。

Kirie以前是这么想。

现在——却不一样了。

见到高贵的塔那古拉菁英后，Kirie产生了某些变化。

他被触动了。

欲望被煽动，引发出更深切的饥饿感；头脑某处的开关——于焉开启。

他想知道米达斯的结构，渴望得到信息，并意识到贫民窟的现实。

至今没看到的……不，是不曾想过要去看的种种事情，他都想去看了。

他开始注意每天过着颓废生活时想都没想过的事，以及，至今漠不关心觉得'怎么样都无所谓'的事。Kirie深切体会到，光是等待永远不会有结果。

因为这样的延伸，Kirie看'卡迪安'的眼光也不一样了。

在这之前，他毫不关心。

而现在，他既关心也充满了兴趣，程度还超乎常人。

他不再抱怨烦不胜烦的申请手续，频频往'卡迪安'跑，这也是理由之一。

最后，他像平常一样在宣誓书上签了字，上面写着：

【禁止随意与接见室以外的儿童接触】

【必须随时佩戴访客名牌】

【严守离馆时间】

门前警卫确认完全符合规定后，才放他进去。

（真受不了，完全照手册行事呢。）

他压抑内心的烦躁，向已经熟悉的警卫谄媚行礼说：

"辛苦你了。"

很不情愿，也觉得可笑。

但是，不办理正规手续就进不去，这就是所谓的规定。

他以后还要常来。所以即便是区区警卫，也要尽量讨好他们，不要留下坏印象。这也在Kirie的算计之内。

下午的课大概开始了，到处都看不到小孩子。

馆内鸦雀无声。

Kirie没有经过走廊，而是踩着熟悉的步伐直接穿越中庭。这是去他约会场所的捷径。

这时候——

视线不经意上飘，正好看到'卡迪安'的象征标志——'天使雕像'上的古典时钟。

（啊，迟到十分钟了……）

他发现自己没赶上约会时间。

（管他呢，偶尔让他等一下也好，趁此机会让他知道我的辛苦。）

既然都迟到了，就不必再赶了。Kirie这么想，悠哉地放慢脚步。

到第三娱乐室时，他没敲门就打开了门。

顿时——

惊人的音效震撼了Kirie的耳膜。

马侬正在摆着各种体感游戏机的宽敞房间前方，用光线枪乱扫，也没放下隔音墙。

（唷，少爷的心情好像很不好呢。）

要说一目了然，恐怕没人比马侬更一目了然了。

突然，脑中闪过一群人的嘴脸。这群人正好跟马侬相反，用一般手法绝对应付不了，Kirie不由得憋了憋嘴。

因为'吉克斯'事件，更炒热了这人的名气。不管走到哪，整个贫民窟都在讨论这件事。

被称为新人类……自以为是的'吉克斯'，做起事来自大又凶狠，成了贫民窟的众矢之的。把他们打得体无完肤的那些人，就成了'当时的英雄'。

有人欢迎他们。

——有人不欢迎。

有无限的钦羡。

——有膨胀的嫉妒。

贫民窟的反应各式各样。

'拜森'是否就快复活的传言也甚嚣尘上。

然而，完全听不到Kirie的名字。

是Kirie为了逼他们采取行动，丢了一颗催泪弹到'吉克斯'的巢穴，才导致了吉克斯的毁灭。

他们却连感谢的'感'字都没有。

Riki还狠狠地给了他一巴掌，对他说：

'你如果不想断手断脚，就别再让我见到你。'

现在，他丝毫没有折断Riki一只翅膀的快感。

甚至，想起这件事就怏怏不悦。嘴巴苦涩，内心灼烧刺挠，疼痛、懊恼……不知如何是好。

却毫不后悔。

他不需要温暖的同伴意识。

如果出卖同伴可以得到机会，他会这么做。不管多少次，都会做得毫不犹豫。

（我无所谓，总有一天他们会知道谁是赢家。）

所以，他在这里也有必须要做的事。

马侬以纯熟的手法逐一射中标靶。技术不错，成绩是游戏中最高评价的E级。

但是，那只是以儿童为对象的射击游戏评价，当然无法满足二十岁的马侬。

他是明知如此，却忍不住要生气呢？还是另有原因？只见他怫然啧舌，用枪托使劲撞击地板。

Kirie用明显讽刺的谄媚，嘲弄了这样的马侬：

"你太厉害了…。是不是缺乏刺激感，让你忍不住想发脾气呢，马侬。"

猛地回过头来的马侬，露骨地蹙起眉梢。

"不要叫得那么亲热。"

（喂喂……你在乎的是这个啊？）

讽刺对马侬起不了作用，不管发生什么事，他最重视的就是自己的尊严。

这点跟以前一模一样，全无改变。

Kirie和马侬曾在同一区的宿舍共同生活三年，亦即所谓的'区友'。

不过那时候，差三岁就有极大的距离感，Kirie没敢主动跟他说过话。

也没有那种机会。因为马侬是所长的儿子，身边总是围绕着一群人，根本不会把只是区友的Kirie等人放在眼里。

马侬第一次跟他说话时，他在自我介绍中提起了那些往事，马侬并没有任何反应。

也就是说，他完全没有记忆。

但Kirie并未因此灰心丧志。

还不懂什么社会架构的童年回忆，一点都不重要。Kirie需要的是，今后他与马侬之间的关系。

"你想以后'凭脸通行'就乖乖叫我'马侬先生'。"

不屑的高压口吻，掺杂着教人无法忍受的特权意识。

（凭脸通行？你以为你真有那样的权力啊……）

Kirie这么想，现在的马侬顶多只能在大门前向他招手而已。

'卡迪安'对访客的戒备有多森严，切身体验过的恐怕不是马侬，而是Kirie。

"喂，你有没有在听啊？"

从那时候到现在，随着年纪增长，马侬的嚣张气焰也更高涨了。

"请原谅我的失礼。"

Kirie夸张地缩起肩膀，嘴角依然挂着淡淡笑容。

若说这就是Kirie的自负表现，也未免太过嚣张了。但他无意掩饰这样的态度。

必要的时候，要他怎么'装乖'都行。不过这两个月来，他跟马侬已经熟到无需这么做了。

马侬愤然扬起下巴，示意他过来。

Kirie故意放慢脚步。

马侬注视着他的眼角，焦躁地吊得更高了。

Kirie仍旧老神在在。

（你也差不多该学会忍耐了吧？这世间，可不是什么事都能顺你意哦，大少爷。）

真的不是事事都能如愿以偿。

因为年轻……因为没有经验……因为没有关系可靠。

真要说的话，多的是只会成为发牢骚的理由，但归咎起来也都只是借口而已。

这一年来，Kirie彻底领悟了这个道理。

凡事，过程不重要，结果决定一切。

所以，比赛要赢才有意义。

要当赢家，就得靠自己去夺取想要的东西。

无论要用什么去交换，无论要牺牲什么人。

所以，Kirie不再仿徨……不再犹豫了。

他下了这样的决心。

因为，不管任何人怎么弹劾他，不管是非善恶为何，对他而言，真相只有一个。

被这样的Kirie搞得心浮气躁的马侬，懊恼地咬咬嘴唇，自己快步走过去，抓住了Kirie。

Kirie被他用力一拉，差点往前栽，马侬立刻顺势抱住他。

"你都干什么去了，让我等这么久。"

"你也知道，要办种种手续很麻烦。所以，赶快让我凭脸通行嘛。"

Kirie的嘴角泛着笑。

……浅浅的笑。

但异色双瞳央求似地紧紧缠住马侬的视线。

Kirie知道，这双在贫民窟很稀奇的异色眼睛，能挑起男性的情欲。

迷蒙、湿润。眼眸挑唆般向上翻弄凝视。

光这样，男人们就会禁不起诱惑掉入陷阱。

他真正有心这么做却诱惑不了的，只有Riki和Guy两人。

这两个人就是这么特别，特别到令他生气、憎恨。不过，那两人的反应相差甚远。

怎么样都诱惑不了Guy，气得他大骂Guy性无能时，Guy只是平静犀利地回了句：

'我对幼稚的小毛头没什么兴趣。'

说得他哑口无言。

Riki则是彻底漠视他，让他一点也使不上力。

这是他心中唯一的污点。

他甩掉闪过脑海的这些事，双手环抱马侬摩擦他两腿之间。

他不会便宜出卖自己。但既然出了手就非得手不可，这是Kirie的原则。

咫尺之间，马侬的喉咙发出咕嘟声响。

"让我凭脸通行，我就会立刻飞到你身旁……"

马侬用吻堵住他的话，吻得贪婪而激烈，完全失控。

Kirie微微张嘴回应，马侬的舌头立刻缠绕过来。

不让他逃开。

——紧紧攫住。

不放开他。

——紧紧吸住。

是个浓密、稚拙、执拗的吻。

亲吻时，马侬还不断抚摸着Kirie与他紧贴的身躯。肌肤相亲，胜过语言。他仿佛拼了命想告诉Kirie，这是暌违已久的幽会。

抚摸背部，抓住紧缩的双丘。连拉下裤子拉链都嫌麻烦，用手掌、手指握住了私处。

Kirie好不容易才挣脱浓密情欲纠结的吻。

"不要这么猴急嘛。"他吐着些微凌乱的气息喃喃说着。"被人看到不好吧？"

马侬陡然跳开视线，慌慌张张检视周遭。

看到他那么紧张，Kirie暗自窃笑。

（看来他积了不少呢。也难怪啦，有一个礼拜了吧？）

不管是不是他性欲太过旺盛……的确是暌违了一个礼拜的幽会。

在严密保护下被监禁的公主——这么说是大有语病，但绝对是待在'卡迪安'这个鸟笼中，痴痴等着Kirie来见他的库垓一族的王子。

心高气傲、不知人间疾苦的……王子殿下。

见识过的场面不一样，目的意识也不一样。

所以，主导权通常在Kirie手上。他也有不让马侬察觉的头脑。

马侬抓住Kirie的手臂，把他拉到最近的房间。被吻点燃情欲的马侬，已经撑不到自己房间了。

所以，即便那是小孩子玩累时小睡片刻的休憩间，Kirie也不再抱怨了。再吊他胃口，万一把他惹毛就麻烦了。

"快脱了。"

马侬用嘶哑的声音命令Kirie。

Kirie脱下上衣裸露上半身，然后立刻缓缓拉下裤子拉链。不是为了吊他胃口，而是为了更加煽动马侬的情欲。

脱去所有衣服全裸后，Kirie露出最迷人的笑容。光是这样，就能让马侬已经动摇的私处挺立起来。

"过来。"

Kirie使出致命招数诱惑他。

马侬鼓起鼻翼立刻扑上Kirie。Kirie在他肩头上，冷冷地扬起了嘴角。

（要摆平他太容易了……）

那是他表现绝对自信的嘲笑。因为日子一天天过去，'卡迪安'的大少爷也越陷越深了。

Kirie向'卡迪安'申请的拜访目的是：

'回报照顾过我的卡迪安。'

了解Kirie的人若听到，铁定会张大眼睛说：

'这是什么玩笑啊？'

不过他可是来真的。为了达成目的，甚至不惜投入大笔金钱。

说那种肉麻台词时，他穿得很普通，而不是平常那种夸张刺眼的装扮。恐怕谁都无法想像当时景象。

总之他从两个月前，开始带着贫民窟少见的玩具、绘本当礼物，在'卡迪安'进进出出。

养育中心最缺什么、小孩子想做什么、想要什么，在这里成长的Kirie非常清楚。

大人硬塞的东西，跟孩子们想要的东西不一样。

孩子们并不会说出他们想要的东西，因为知道说了也没用。

大人给的东西，不管物品或爱情，都要大家平分。孩子们自然知道份量不够。

无形的东西送不了。所以，Kirie是把当时自己想要的东西，寄托在有形物件上当成礼物。

区块妈妈和大姐姐们都大为惊愕。

这也难怪，毕竟这是'卡迪安'有史以来头一遭的新鲜事。

第一次有离开的人再回来探望，而且带着以伴手礼来说太过奢华的礼物。

但是，她们只会替Kirie的茁壮成长感到高兴，不会追根究柢询问他成功的经过和要领。

虽然从未离开'卡迪安'这个被隔离的乐园，但她们很清楚克瑞斯的处境立场。

笑容可掬。

……安详恬淡。

……时间就这样过去了。

彼此之间有着默契。

【不说不该说的话，就不会有所失】

是个不成文的默契……

每隔一个礼拜，Kirie就会去'卡迪安'，手续每次都很麻烦。

这期间，他成功扮演了笑容满面、开朗豪爽的大哥哥角色。

他不能跟孩子们直接接触。但是跟大姐姐们喝下午茶谈笑风生时，孩子们都会跑来偷看。

（我好像成了珍禽异兽。）

这么想的Kirie只能苦笑。

不——

Kirie知道，把他当成珍禽异兽看得津津有味的，不止孩子们。

还有个年过十三岁仍留在'卡迪安'，不久后将担任'卡迪安'中枢，被称为'血族'的年轻菁英预备军。

Kirie没有主动跟他打过招呼。视线交接时，只会默默点头致意。

他知道不能自己伸出手，要让对方自己靠过来才有意义。

（来啊。）

（……来啊。）

（………来啊。）

假装毫无所知的Kirie在心中暗念。

他一看就知道，那家伙对自己很有兴趣。

因为自己住在克瑞斯的垃圾贫民窟，所以从未出过乐园一步的那家伙，既瞧不起他，又对他充满好奇。

（来吧。）

（来啊——）

（快陷进来。）

努力想，就会成真。

当马侬如他所愿，傲慢地过来跟他说话时，他在内心大叫：

（我成功了！）

开心得直想把双手往上举。

从此以后他每次来'卡迪安'，都会有意无意地跟马侬接触。刚开始只是闲聊，他总是谨守分寸，绝不让马侬为难。

离开'卡迪安'五年了，为了在贫民窟存活下来，Kirie磨出了一身强势，再加上天生的交际手腕，要对付自尊心高却是个'井底之蛙'的年长马侬，可说轻而易举。

他舌灿莲花地搔动马侬的自尊心。

不谄媚地讨好他，不经意似地一再挑逗。

没想到，马侬很快就掉入他的陷阱。

Kirie原本以为，身为克瑞斯实权一族的他，应当可以尽情跟女人做爱。

没想到，被误以为能任意挑选对象尽情做爱的马侬，却忿忿地说：

"生孩子的女人是克瑞斯的财产，我们哪能随便对她们怎么样。"

在克瑞斯，唯一被允许娶妻生子的血族，也有不可违反的不成文规定。实际上，并没有值得贫民窟男人羡慕的浪荡性爱。

不，应该是在区块妈妈和大姐姐面前，他们也不得不严守份际吧。

【身为血族，就必须遵守规律，当个绅士】

别说是尽情做爱了，还禁止狂欢、偷情、不伦，当然还有性骚扰。Kirie知道后，不由得同情起他来。

鸟笼中的生活也令人窒息吧？只是那种窒息感，有别于在怠惰的闭塞感中喘息的贫民窟。

就这点来看，一辈子都不能跟活生生的女人做爱，但随时可以靠同性交欢发泄情欲的贫民窟，或许还比较幸运。

有性欲，却得压抑冲动。

马侬从未说过自己如何处理性欲。不过从Kirie诱惑他时，他不但答应更没显露厌恶之情，便可猜出大概了……。

或许是这样，结合过一次后，马侬就变得很积极了。

马侬虽有发泄性冲动的对象，经验值却不如他夸耀得那么高。所以，不在乎男同志性爱又抓到诀窍的Kirie，很快就把马侬的身体服侍得妥妥贴贴。

之所以会选上马侬，正因他是库垓一族的嫡子。

将来，他会继承可说是克瑞斯顶点的'卡迪安'所长位子。Kirie心想，跟这样的男人有具体羁绊也不错。

光从贫民窟的杂种赚取蝇头小利，永远也赚不够。

他原本以为，藉由Guy那件事，他得到了与塔那古拉互通的有力管道。但很快就知道，那只是他天真的想法。

卖掉Guy后，Iason再没跟他有任何联络。

一万卡里欧的巨额报酬，原来也是包含手续费在内的断绝关系费用。发现这个事实时，Kirie一片茫然。

当然，他毫无办法跟Iason取得联络。

昨天之前还很肯定的'东西'突然消失不见，Kirie的大脑一片空白。

他头昏脑胀，视线模糊。

他心浮气躁，不知道接下来该怎么做才好。

他焦虑……拼命思考……想破了头。然后，想到了'卡迪安'。

他不像以前的Riki，有粲然光辉的知名度。

也没有进入黑市这个庞大联合组织的有利关系或后盾。

即使运气好混进去了，凭现在的自己，顶多只能在组织的最底层当跑腿。

他不想这样。

如今，他不想再被人利用、榨干。

但要以这一万卡里欧巨款为资金往上爬，还缺少'王牌'。

不，不管大或小，手上的牌是越多张越好。

既然这样，有地利之便的'卡迪安'，自然会比高风险的米达斯容易下手。

他厌恶马侬老用特权意识来压人的言行，却还不到作呕的地步。

跟那群老奸巨猾的前拜森成员相比，马侬只要抓到要领就很好应付。虽然傲慢，也有他未受污染的单纯。

重点是，马侬是Kirie的性爱俘虏。

如果说性爱是具体羁绊的第一步，那么，只要能在枕边细语中撷取到一两则有利情报，就可以拍手叫好，值回票价了。

所以，Kirie讨厌什么都不说，只是狼吞虎咽的性爱。

他要的是低声私语，心荡神驰的性爱。他会不停说话，给予爱抚不断的服侍。

无论如何都要让马侬说出他想知道的事。

刚开始坚持不肯说的马侬，最后总会屈服在快乐之下。

付出总算有了代价。现在，Kirie大致掌握了'卡迪安'的人际关系。

譬如，血族中也有非常清楚的等级区分法规，职务是世袭制。哪家的谁跟谁关系特别好，谁跟谁反目成仇。

区块妈妈和大姐姐也有各自的派系……诸如此类的事。

想到这里时——

突然听到马侬提起一个熟悉的名字，Kirie不由得抬起头来。

"咦…你说谁？"

"什么谁啊？"

"你刚才说的名字？"

马侬蹙起眉头，好似在反刍自己刚才说了什么。

"卡…杰……？"

"对，就是这个名字。他是谁啊？"

"跟…跟你无关。"

是无关，但是他想知道。

'刀疤脸Katze'是黑市的大人物。

Kirie从没见过他，但他大名鼎鼎。Kirie在米达斯基层四处游走搜集情报时，常常听到他的名字。

此外，他跟Riki之间也有关系……

他是发掘Riki的才能，把Riki从贫民窟挖到黑市的男人。

贫民窟杂种从区区送货员，爬升到行星运输员的成功故事，已经被半传说化了。更听说Riki可以发挥实力被称为'黑发Riki'，是因为背后有Katze的强力支持。

听到这个传闻时，Kirie深切觉得人只有两种。

'运气好'的人。

跟'运气不好'的人。

运气好的人会吃掉他人的'好运'，越来越幸运。运气不好的人会失去一切，在深渊谷底到处乱爬。

贫民窟的杂种一出生就背负着'厄运'，所以，或许一辈子只能在深渊谷底腐朽而死吧。

不是任何人都能成为'Riki'。

不，是没有人能成为'Riki'。

但是——

Kirie万万没想到会从马侬口中，听到可说是Riki的幸运女神——'刀疤脸'男人的名字。这一惊非同小可。

不得了。说不定这是……

（如果不是单纯的偶然，那么……说不定是很大的八卦呢。）

好奇心搅得他心痒难搔。

"喂…谁嘛？"

说不定是跟'Katze'同名的另一个人，这也不无可能。但不管怎样，Kirie依旧兴趣不减。

马侬不满地哼着鼻子说：

"喂，不要停下来嘛。"

满脑子想着Katze的事，Kirie不自觉地停下爱抚的手。还把马侬的抗议当耳边风。

"那家伙怎么了？"

"没什么，只是态度太嚣张了。总有一天，我会让他舔我脚底。"

马侬语气尖锐，说得好像有什么深仇大恨，更煽动了Kirie的兴趣。

对没兴趣的事看都不看一眼的马侬，竟然流露出如此强烈的感情，可见他受到的震撼之大。

"哦…你好像很讨厌这个人呢。总不会是比你帅、等级也比你高吧？"

Kirie开玩笑似地说。

拥有库垓一族接班人这个绝对头衔、自尊心超强的马侬，说到跟等级相关的事，绝不会保持沉默。

"那种瑕疵品怎么跟我比！"马侬忿忿地说。

瑕疵品……

听到这个字眼，Kirie的心脏立刻猛跳起来。

"瑕疵品啊……你是说那个人有前科吗？还是……身上哪里有伤痕？"

"脸上有很丑的伤疤。"

（中了！）

Kirie在内心惊叫。

（没错，就是刀疤脸Katze。）

这下他更有兴趣了。想搞清楚'卡迪安'的大少爷跟'黑市'大人物之间的关系。

不——

会不会马侬根本不知道，Katze在黑暗世界是别有称号的大人物呢？

Kirie突然这么觉得，不然他不会这么随意说出Katze的名字。

（那么，Katze是隐藏身份来接近库垓一族吗？）

黑市大人物隐藏身份，潜入上流社会抢食利益，屡见不鲜。

姑且不论库垓一族算不算上流社会，他们位居克瑞斯的顶点是不争的事实。

（总不会是……黑市那些家伙有什么企图，想对'卡迪安'怎么样吧？）

这种事不是不可能，但微乎其微。黑市那些人还不至于疯狂到，想对腐臭的垃圾贫民窟做什么吧？

而且，如果克瑞斯有什么诱人的'美味'，早就不致沦为垃圾场了。

那么，是为了什么？

这种事以后再想吧——现在的Kirie有兴趣的不是黑市，而是Katze。

由马侬的口吻可以听出，他的确见过Katze。

什么时候？在哪？什么状态下？

想到这些，他的心就亢奋得怦怦跳个不停。

仿佛只听过传闻的'刀疤脸Katze'，突然出现自己身旁，他整个背脊都震颤起来。

"喂…你为什么讨厌那家伙？"

Kirie把身体往上挪，压在马侬身上低声喃问。

"那个Katze……是怎么样的人？"

"与你无关。"马侬不高兴地说。

（糟糕，马侬这家伙生气了。）

Kirie心想，大概是自己被Katze这个名字煽动，问得太急躁了。

做得正兴奋时，自己却对其他男人表现出浓厚兴趣，很可能伤了马侬比山还高的自尊。

而且，马侬跟Katze之间似乎有什么心结……。

看来得改变询问方式，不然马侬会气得不再提Katze的事了。

"不要闹脾气了嘛，喂……"

Kirie缠住马侬的脚，握住他已经萎缩的那话儿搓揉。

"对不起啦……谁叫你说得好像其中大有问题……我当然在意啦。"

Kirie轻吻马侬安抚他。

马侬立刻把手绕到Kirie背后，对调位子，舌头缠绕激情热吻，扭腰摆臀索取更强烈的刺激。

不管他多想要Kirie的爱抚，自尊都不允许他说出来。

让他尽情吻了好一会儿后，不甘心让Katze的事不了了之的Kirie又扭过身子，把马侬压在下面。

'咕啾。'

Kirie发出yinmi的吸吮声，移开嘴唇后，马侬微微喘着气。

他紧接着舔舐马侬左边的乳头，轻咬被刺激而挺立的颗粒。马侬那话儿立刻在他手中，快速增强了柔韧度。

马侬发出带着鼻音的甜蜜喘息，扭摆腰部。

（要射还早呢……等你告诉我Katze的事再让你射。）

Kirie用手指箍住马侬那话儿的根处，马侬不悦地眯起眼晴瞪他。

"不要瞪我嘛。"

Kirie扬嘴一笑，吻上了马侬的唇。再把舌头伸到下颚，用肥厚的舌头从颈子一路舔到耳朵。

瞬间——

马侬的肩头到手臂起了微微震颤。

马侬有感觉的地方、敏感的地方、脆弱的地方……

Kirie通通知道。

"告诉我嘛，马侬。"

他咬着马侬的耳朵轻轻说着。

"Katze……跟你是什么关系？"

"跟……跟你无关！"

马侬语尾嘶哑地呻吟。

"说嘛，我不是常告诉你，我想知道所有关于你的事吗？"

说着，他边用指甲抓挠柔韧湿润的蜜口。

"不……要……"

马侬那里特别脆弱。

被Kirie挑起自己也不知道的快感，他狼狈得满脸通红。Kirie忍不住笑了起来。

只要用指腹稍微摸一下那里，他就会喘不过气来；用舌尖舔那地方的沟处，他就会发出猥亵的声音扭动身躯。

所以，当Kirie想知道什么时，总会抚弄马侬的蜜口。

用手指，用指甲，用舌头……

抚摸，抓挠，敲弹——

这么做，他就几乎都会说出来。

那张傲慢的嘴一点都不老实，但烂熟颤抖的蜜口完全抗拒不了快乐。

用指甲搔痒玩弄，蜜口就会流泻出淫猥声音。

用黏稠沾湿手指的东西直接磨蹭，马侬的双珠就会受不了刺激紧缩上吊。

Kirie沿着沟处抚摸，用指甲拨开露出秘肉。

突然，马侬抖动喉咙，咿…地呻吟起来。

"这里已经红得熟透了。"

黏膜微微掀起颤动着，他用指甲搔弄那个地方。

"啊…唔…唔……"

马侬的颈子向后仰。

"你会告诉我吧？"

Kirie说着，指尖毫不留情地捻弹裸露的黏膜。

"唔……啊啊啊！"

浅浅地，两次……三次。然后，第四次深深刨剜。

"咿……啊啊啊……"

后仰的颈子抖动起来，不断发出娇声的马侬，还是摇头不肯说。

不……也可能是被太深的快感冲昏头，什么也不能思考了。

马侬没能顺他的意说出来，惹恼了Kirie。

（啐…这家伙今天特别难缠呢。）

通常，当他用手指摩擦蜜口时，马侬就会和盘托出。

（也就是说，这件事是很大的八卦啰？）

这么一想，Kirie扬起嘴角露出了狞笑。

马侬因过度刺激而涨红的蜜口，正淫猥地颤抖喘息流出浓稠蜜汁。根处被Kirie掐住，笼罩马侬全身的热气无从遁逃。

（没办法，先让他射一次吧。）

想问的事太多了。

既然这样，最好先让他解放一次。毕竟对马侬来说，这是暌违了一个礼拜的性爱。

但是，马侬出奇的顽强惹恼了他，他不甘心就这样凭白帮他解放。于是把指尖滑入马侬颤抖喘息的秘肉沟间轻轻挑弄，等马侬被刺激得猛扭腰部，发出重鼻音的淫浪声时，他就像刮除粘稠的炽热般用力刨剜。

"咿…啊啊啊啊——"

侧腹部像波浪起伏般阵阵抽搐，马侬发出了呻吟声。那嘶哑的声音稍稍缓解了Kirie的不满，他放开箍住根处的手指。

瞬间，马侬连指尖都紧缩起来，洒出了白浊的精液。

"好多啊，你积了不少呢。"

Kirie用装疯卖傻的台词揶揄他。

马侬没有回应他，只是不停地抖动肩膀喘息。

看样子，不止是被挑逗得受不了而射精，最脆弱的蜜口也因过度刺激而到达高潮。所以才会全身虚脱浑然忘我，连气都喘不过来。

（我看，最好是在马侬还没气得脸抽筋之前，赶快结束吧。）

他并不觉的做得太过分。不过他知道，马侬恢复神志后一定会闹脾气。

在那之前，非把问得出来的事都问出口不可。

于是Kirie从腰包里拿出一个小盒子，然后抓住还喘吁吁的马侬的脚，一把将他翻过去。

再用两手抓住马侬的臀部，撑开最里处的凹陷。

总是要靠细腻爱抚才会陶醉的秘蕾，已经被蜜口溢出来的淫液润湿了。

（马侬这家伙，连这地方都黏糊成这样……可见刚才的射精一定爽歪了。）

什么'那里不行''不要''不要碰我'，说得好像一副很排斥，其实根本相反。

Kirie看得出来，被他刨挖出来的快感，显然强烈到让马侬全身抽搐几欲呕吐。

既然这样，再来就狠狠蹂躏他吧？

不知为何，Kirie自己也不太明白，有时看着马侬，就会想很很地弄痛他。为了从马侬口中套出消息，他可以出卖性爱，也可以舔马侬的脚趾或臀部。

毫不犹豫。

然而有时，却会有大脑滚滚沸腾般的冲动，怎么也压抑不了。

想欺负他、折磨他。

——让他跪下。

想蹂躏他、摧残他。

——让他哭泣。

（这样不行……绝对不行。大少爷可是我重要的摇钱树呢，要小心侍候他才行。）

Kirie打开盒子让手指沾满润滑剂，再匍匐爬行缓缓钻进秘蕾。

瞬间——

马侬的臀部抖动了一下。

"放心啦，只是一般润滑剂……不过今天的比较特别哦，是在米达斯买的新产品。"

马侬安心地放松了全身力量。

"一个礼拜没做了，这里……要彻底纾解才行。或者，你有边自慰边玩弄这里？"

"我才……不会……那么做！"

"我想也是……自慰已经不能满足你了吧？"

"我……"

"你最喜欢我搓揉玩弄你的双球，含在嘴里舔舐吧？那东西就会在我嘴里活跃胀大到让我下颚发麻。你更喜欢我拨开你前端沟处摩擦吧？很快就射了。"

Kirie火辣辣说着这些不算枕边细语的话，边将润滑剂涂满手指只剩半盒。

"尤其喜欢我从这里插入……对吧？"

被说中要害的马侬紧咬嘴唇，沉默下来。

他自知已深深坠入Kirie的性爱中，无法反驳。在引颈期盼Kirie到来的这一个礼拜，他已经煎熬到全身发烫发热了。

"对了，继续刚才的话。"

Kirie用手指抹起从秘蕾溢出来的润滑剂，涂在马侬双珠上。光这样，马侬的下肢就颤抖了起来。

是润滑剂在肠壁上化开来，黏膜受到刺激开始麻辣发疼了。

"Katze是谁？"

Kirie的手指在秘蕾边缘轻轻抚弄。

"我说过……跟你没关系……"

"总不会……你也让那家伙戳你这里吧？"

玩弄——

Kirie明明知道，马侬的秘蕾原是处男。

"胡说八道，那家伙是法……"

差点冲口而出的马侬赶紧闭上嘴。

"哼…你们之间是不是有什么不可告人的事？"

Kirie边说，边将手指浅浅插入因饥渴而颤抖的那里。

"嗯…啊！"

马侬发出呻吟。

"说啊，马侬。"

Kirie挺起浅浅深入的手指，抚弄发烫软化的黏膜。

"那家伙是你什么人？你以前的男人吗？"

这时候——

"嗯……啊啊……"

马侬口中溢出露骨的喜悦。

"你们是什么关系？"

Kirie咄咄逼问，手指更伸往里处直到根部。

"唔……啊啊啊……"

他抓住马侬往上撑的颤抖大腿，狠狠捏了一把，不再给更多的刺激。

"说啊，你不说就到此为止了。"

马侬的臀部震颤着。

"这里已经又湿又黏了，很想要我戳入磨擦吧……？"

Kirie缓缓抓挠一下证明给他看。光是这样，马侬的嘴巴就痉挛了。

"忍不住了吗？"

当然忍不住啦。

（因为刚才的润滑剂掺有速效性的催淫剂呢。）

涂进去的大量润滑剂已经在里面化开来，让他刺痛难耐了。

"找到了，这里是你的G点。"

Kirie在他摸索发现的地方磨蹭了一下。

"咿……啊啊啊——"

马侬伸直了背脊。臀部微微浮起，刚才释放的那话儿又恢复力量紧绷起来。

"你也希望我抚弄这里吧？"

马侬满脸通红，咬紧的嘴唇哆嗦颤抖着。

"只有我可以尽情玩弄你的G点，戳入你这地方，你要我怎么做呢？马侬。"

Kirie一拔出手指，马侬就蹙起眉头哀哀大叫：

"不…不要停！"

"应该说'请不要停'吧？"

"请…请不要停……拜托你。"

马侬歪着嘴，充满迫切情欲的声音痉挛发抖。

这是相隔一个礼拜的幽会。如果就此中断，徒留满身的麻辣刺痛，会把饥渴的马侬逼疯。

Kirie狞笑起来。

"想要我做就快说，Katze跟你是什么关系？"

马侬微颤的喉咙用力挤出了声音。

"他…来买……艾欧斯的法尼洽……"

马侬舔舔嘴唇，低声供出来了。

明知这种事不可外泄的理性和自制力，完全对抗不了神魂颠倒的yinmi刺激。

被甜言蜜语媚惑，那地方被抚弄——再被推开来。

饥渴的身体阵阵抽痛，怎么样都止不住颤抖。中了这种毒，马侬产生了严重的禁断症状。

"艾欧斯的法尼洽？"

那是Kirie不曾听过的名词。

他抚弄已经如痴如醉的马侬的秘蕾，催促他继续说下去。

"法尼洽是什么？"

全身颤抖的马侬已将手指完全吞噬。

"说，快说啊。"

Kirie挺直手指蠕动，马侬就冲昏头似地把Katze的事全说了出来。

以前的马侬，把鄙视人视为理所当然的权利，跟任何人结合，也都是凭自己的意愿去做。现在却任凭年纪比他小的Kirie玩弄秘蕾，流露出无法想像的丑态。

在这之前，马侬只让人做过口交，自己从不曾含过他人那话儿。他认为自己是库垓的继承人，所以理所当然。而且，口交的感觉虽然不错，他却不是那么喜欢。

直到Kirie帮他做过后，他才知道什么叫真正的口交。

他第一次沉醉到腰都挺不起来。

当Kirie的嘴唇吸吮般轮流含住双珠，他的背脊就会哆嗦震颤。牙齿轻轻咬嚼，他就会飘飘欲仙到大腿内侧频频痉挛。

尤其喜欢Kirie的手用力搓揉那地方。

边口淫边用手指玩弄双珠，会让他陶醉得背脊完全酥麻。

自从对蜜口的刺激产生快感后，他更加沉迷了。

他喜欢口交，胜过把自己的那话儿放入Kirie体内射精。

张开脚裸露私处，让Kirie搓揉、吸吮双珠。

让Kirie用舌头舔遍蜜肉——射精。

Kirie毫无怨尤地帮他挤空所有的精蜜，那是自慰得不到的快感。

然后，半哄半骗地拨开他的臀间，让他徜徉在秘蕾最深处被舔舐的快感中，身体因完全吞噬手指的刺激而紧缩。久而久之，被手指……被Kirie那话儿在体内翻弄刨剜的快乐沁入骨髓，他便陷入了Kirie的性爱泥沼中。

此时——Kirie被吞噬到根部的手指正在那里翻搅。光想像将被Kirie比手指更粗硬的那话儿冲撞，他双腿之间就酥麻得近似疼痛，连沾满黏液的蜜口都震颤起来。

Kirie发问。

马侬答得嘶哑结舌。

像褒奖他似地，手指从一根变成两根、一束，用力翻搅摩擦粘膜。马侬再也忍不住地猛扭腰部，紧紧抓住了Kirie。

马侬被刺激得麻入脑芯，搞不清楚自己说了些什么。

他扭曲变形的声音说出来的事实，让Kirie震惊得说不出话来。

（原…原来是这样的结构啊。）

兴奋的悸动——疼痛。

但他还是忍不住要窃笑。

（刀疤脸Katze是塔那古拉的代理人？这事绝对是头条大八卦。）

此时在那里的，不再是捡拾'拜森'碎屑的Kirie，而是一个厚颜无耻、眼露凶光的野心家。

后记

大家好。

今年又剩没多少日子了，我好生惶恐。

最惨的是发生两次地震，把我家震得乱七八糟。啊……让我深切领悟到，人生会怎么样就是会怎么样。

工作因而停滞不前，唯一的感觉就是：

"截稿日？那是什么东西啊……"（笑）

所以啰，是"给各方人士添了麻烦，真的好抱歉！"的《间之楔4》。

这次的副标也象征着今年的剧烈变动——就是这么'混沌'的一年。

精装版中只稍微触及的Kirie与马侬的事，很高兴这次可以写的这么兴奋。

不过，当时Kirie便是比Guy更讨人厌的角色了（苦笑）。所以把那一段写得这么详细，恐怕只有我一个人会开心吧。

结果，Riki和Kirie都一样，挣扎着想爬出贫民窟，追求功成名就。只是选择的'手段'和'道路'是各不相同的两个极端。大概是自身素质不同，领悟方式也出现了明显差距吧。

不管怎么样，人都只有两只手可以拿心爱的东西，这是人生的基本道理。选择了某样东西，就表示必须有所放弃。

至于这个选择是否最好，要到最后才知道。但是我觉得，只要为了将来不后悔，现在好好努力就够了。

所以，我决定'今年好好犒赏自己'。

这个犒赏终于具体成形了——就是自费出版的广播剧CD。

也就是这部《间之楔》的原点《影之馆》。《楔》是类似SF的幻想小说，《影》则是天上界的传奇故事（笑）。一点都不轻松，超深刻又浓厚。

明年……我看先把停滞不前的东西一一解决了吧，然后，再给自己那么一点犒赏（笑）。

又到最后的最后了，道原老师，给你添了不少麻烦，真的很抱歉，也很感谢你，我会继续努力……（汗）。


	5. Vol5

[间之楔05] 漫漫长夜（出书版） BY 吉原理惠子

文案：

从软禁状态被释放的凯伊回到贫民窟后，

和利奇的关系日趋僵滞。

两人还来不及把话说清楚，

恶名昭彰的米达斯志安警察突然越过边界闯入贫民窟。

他们穷凶恶极地行使权力与暴力，

大肆搜寻恶劣的瘟神基里耶。

究竟发生了什么事……！？

﹡﹡﹡﹡﹡

序章

米达斯第9区'克瑞斯'——

位于有巨大欢乐都市之称的米达斯，却不隶属于米达斯，是从正式地图被彻底抹消的特别自治区。米达斯的市民带着唾弃、厌恶和露骨的嘲笑，将这个地方称为'贫民窟'。

只因为他们没有艾摩伊行星统治者，塔那古拉政府所发行的ID。

没有唯一ID的人，会遭疏远、遭避忌。

也因此不像米达斯市民，受制于'赞因'这个绝对身份制度。

但是——

没有人将之视为幸福，因为贫民窟好比被自由之名囚禁的笼中鸟。

充斥着无处可逃的闭塞感。

过剩的精力转化成凶暴，衍生出堕落，最后欲振乏力。

这个只存在着不能当成种子繁殖的男人的扭曲社会，就这样逐渐化脓坏死，自己戏称为'杂种'……

尽管如此，日子还是一天天过去。

不问——场所、理由，甚或存在意义。

就某种观点来说，是人人齐头的平等。

不容诡辩，不得找借口。

只能顺其自然地承受所有的喜怒哀乐。

﹡﹡﹡﹡﹡

雨下着。

是冰冷刺骨的深深硬雨。

幸亏有遮雨棚才没淋湿，但是光站着，湿淋淋缠绕脚下的冷气就懔栗地舔舐腰骨，窜上背脊。

在繁华城市的一角。

利奇叼着烟微微颤抖，紧盯着夜晚的道路，好似在寻找'什么'。

深怕会在熙攘人潮中错过了那个'什么'。

他动也不动一下，甚至连眼睛都忘了眨……

这个时期，每到夜晚就冻得全身僵冷，连利奇都不再是平常那身轻装，换成了白色高领衬衫、银蓝色风衣外套的御寒装扮。

在贫民窟，这样的装扮并不少见，甚至因为没有任何装饰而显得太过质朴。然而不管怎么装扮，利奇特异的存在感都与其他人格格不入。

雨下个不停。利奇的身影在黯淡灯光的照射下，眼看就要融入夜色，却又醒目得无法淹没在迷蒙黑暗中。

发现利奇的人，都会投以好奇的眼光。

时而是擦身而过的惊鸿一瞥；

时而是一群人之间的一阵哗然：

时而是远远的窃窃私语；

时而是蕴含某种强烈意味的炽热视线。

尽管有人停下脚步看得出神，却没有人热络地接近。大概是利奇流传于贫民窟的非凡'战绩'和响亮'传闻'，远远超过了那张'脸'和'名字'吧。

这种时间，这种地方，而且只有一个人……

拜森前首领引颈翘望似地伫立着。

这个理由，的确会挑动人们不寻常的兴趣和关心。但是，要跟他有超越旁观者的接触仍会犹豫；说来就是这么回事。

在争夺有限地盘的帮派斗争中声名大噪的拜森，不曾吃过败战，却突然解散了。

自此之后，'拜森'这个名字成了传说。直到五年后的现在，这个名字还是具有相当影响力。

【最好不要惹拜森】

历经吉克斯事件后，这个传言更是甚嚣尘上。蕴含着某种狂热的嗫嚅，快速而广阔地传开……

若是纯粹无耻，或许只会遭人在背后指指点点嘲笑，拿那样的厚颜无耻当下酒菜；但是，若因无知而踩到原可避免的地雷，就可能受重伤。

无耻。

——无知。

在贫民窟，不会有人好心到特意指点他人这个看似明确而模糊的界线。

肆无忌惮地破坏贫民窟的常识和不成文规定，横行霸道的众矢之的——被称为新人类的吉克斯的下场，就是最好的教训。

只能仰赖他人的杂种狗。

没三两三只会虚张声势的野狗。

见到人就想咬的斗犬。

在充斥闭塞感的贫民窟打打杀杀的年轻人当中，尤以这三种人最会遭到贫民窟的黑话揶揄、厌恶。失败受挫回到贫民窟的'丧家犬'，更成为众人嘲笑的对象。

被称为'丧家犬'也全然不在意的利奇，却因吉克斯事件，意外证实了他仍是个深藏不露的'奇兽'。姑且不论好坏，总之，周遭看他的眼光从此完全变了样。

然而不管周遭人怎么想，利奇向来都不当一回事。

已经过了约定时间。

但是……

（再等十分钟。）

——眷眷不舍。

（再五分钟就好。）

时间越拖越长。

（被放鸽子了吗？）

利奇不想承认这样的事实，所以无法说走就走。

是凯伊约他来的。

"去Aden喝一杯吧，好久没去了。"

——凯伊这么说。

利奇没有拒绝。

中了基里耶的诡计——不，应该说被伊森当成找回自己的诱饵，遭软禁半个月之久的凯伊，被释放回到贫民窟后，跟利奇之间的关系就变得有点奇怪。

怎么样奇怪？

哪里奇怪……也说不上来。

就是有种微妙的距离感。那条无形的壕沟，怎么也填补不了。

伊森说'你们好好道别吧'，还嘱咐他'回到艾欧斯时，我希望你能洗清贫民窟的污垢，不要留下任何后患，断得干干净净'。

仿佛早已料到利奇与凯伊之间会产生裂痕。

伊森没有清楚指定回艾欧斯的时间。

但是，缓冲时间就是缓冲时间，伊森不会让他以此为由无限延期。

因为那一天——

在说是深夜的'攻防'，未免太过干柴烈火的缠绵中，是利奇亲口向伊森索取了爱抚，自愿再被套上宠物的枷锁。

即便，除此之外别无选择。名为自由的饥渴感，所付出的代价还是远远超出了利奇的自觉。

不仅要好好道别，更不想在彼此纠葛不清的状态下离去。

不过是把丢掉的东西，再丢掉一次。

头脑很清楚，那是'怎么样都改变不了的既定事项'，感情却还是背叛了那样的想法。

——不。

正因为是曾经丢掉过一次的东西，所以不能再重蹈覆辙。

他应该是为此才回到贫民窟……然而，眼前的现实无情地撕碎了利奇。

他原想好好休养生息，再来填补三年来的空白……然而才一年，得手的'自由'便彻底瓦解了。

为何？

——为什么！

——为什么非自己不可？

光想到这样，苦涩的汁液便在口中蔓延开来，牙齿咬得嘎吱作响。一面又不禁自我嘲笑，事到如今还想这些……

凯伊没来。

（是不是……再等下去也没用了？）

他在墙上把烟捻熄，用指头弹落。顾不得会淋成落汤鸡，利奇缓缓迈出了步伐。

在脚下弹跳的雨势越来越强。看来，雨暂时是不会停了。

﹡﹡﹡﹡﹡

这里是大家经常聚集的酒吧。

在昏暗的灯光下，香烟萦回缭绕。人手一杯酒，觥筹交错。狂野的笑声中，不时掺杂着怒吼叫骂。

凯伊、路克、席德、诺利斯——前拜森成员们，一如往常，在几乎成为半指定席的最里面包厢，吃着轻食喝着酒。

并没有谁规定这么做，只要没有特别的事，他们就会来这家熟悉的店吃饭。不过所谓餐点，都是些轻食类。

只决定了开始吃饭的时间，来不来都没有关系，不必一一通知。在利奇离开贫民窟后，这么做几乎成了大家的默契。

当然，在利奇回来后还是没变。只是今晚也不见利奇的踪影。

"真搞不懂，他突然那么说是什么意思嘛。"

天才刚黑，诺利斯就难得抱怨了起来。

"那还用问吗，说得那么露骨，谁听不出来啊。"席德跩跩地说。

"你是说，他想跟我成为对侣？"

诺利斯一只手握着杯子，沉着地蹙起眉头。

平常他喝了酒会发酒疯，但今晚，成员们却觉得他像在喝闷酒。

总而言之，事情就是诺利斯被迫做今后人生的一个重大选择。

要一辈子当性伴侣？还是要更进一步成为对侣？

"你跟马齐西在一起很久了吧？"

"嗯，算是吧。"

"还是那么恩爱？"

路克咬着合成肉干燥制成的脆硬肉条，这么开玩笑。

"怎么可能。"

诺利斯不悦地嘟起嘴，好似在埋怨路克——不要明知故问嘛。

"他可是马齐西呢。"

"哪可能恩恩爱爱，他那种人应该会说'你默默跟着我来就是了'。"

据前成员所知，诺利斯看似到处拈花惹草，其实选择玩伴相当严谨。在性生活上，唯一的真命天子就是大他十岁，个性保守的解体店老板。

（诺利斯是几时被盯上的？）

（真搞不懂诺利斯的品味呢。）

（唷…诺利斯也不是省油的灯呢。）

听说这件事时，成员们各个哑然无言，反应不一。但即使是同伴，也不会做出探询他人性事这种不知趣的举动，更没人想听他跟以前相当凶狠粗暴、不乏种种武勇传说的男人的邂逅经过。

——不过，诺利斯会毫不忌讳大谈这段'孽缘'……果然事出有因。

既然是解体店，当然什么都会处理，包括未经正规管道送来的东西。

说不定非法委托还比较多——让人不由得这么想。因为马齐西总是窝在工作场所做着什么，几乎没有时间与他人接触。

沉默寡言的男人会把工作做得很完美，是手艺高超的工作者。

可以用的东西修好后便收起来；可以反复使用的东西则辗转送到需要的地方；废物便拆解销毁。

虽然算是技术人员，却又是体力决定一切的肉体劳动。所以那粗犷的身驱，都是绝非虚有其表的结实肌肉。

不止粗犷，也够高大，长满胡渣，很适合马齐西那张精悍的脸。

在贫民窟，是所谓'强壮'与'性魅力'兼具——散发出'雄性'费洛蒙的垂涎目标。

而且，收入又好。

——既然如此，别说是性伴侣了，应该还有一堆人把他当成金龟婿，志愿成为他的对侣。不过听说，他是个很乖僻的人。

当事人诺利斯也没否认，可见传闻不假。

跟这样的男人，在有性关系的状态下交往了那么多年，不难想像诺利斯跟他之间，应该已经有了超越'孽缘'的羁绊。

"你对他到底有啥不满？"

席德会问这么不知趣的问题，是因为他不理解诺利斯在犹豫什么。

对方是一般混混绝对扳不倒的猛男，而且外表凶悍，任谁看都觉得他精力过人。

诺利斯是前拜森成员，腕力并不差，唯独体格的差距很难拉近。跟马齐西相比，体格差距一目了然。不止诺利斯，恐怕大部分男人都会被他的气势压下去。

可以靠一技之长生存的解体店老板，在贫民窟算是极少数的赢家。

而且，他们之间的性配合度也很高。

席德认为，被这样的男人要求成为对侣，依常理，应该二话不说就OK了。

"不满…？"

"就是让你下不了决心的理由啊。"

"唉，该怎么说呢……"

原本滔滔不绝埋怨不休的诺利斯，嘴巴突然变得沉重起来。

"总不会你又有了其他真命天子吧？"

"才不是呢。"

"我想也是，你那么迷恋马齐西。"

"不是我迷恋他，是他迷恋我。"

诺利斯似乎急着澄清，立刻纠正他。

"是喔是喔，好幸福哦。"

"那你干嘛不答应？"

"因为马齐西那家伙……"

"他总不会叫你跟我们一刀两断吧？"

看到诺利斯一副难以启齿样，凯伊开玩笑地说完笑了笑。没想到诺利斯立刻皱起眉头。

"咦……"

"哦……"

席德和路克发出意味深长的感叹声。意外踩中地雷的凯伊斜睨他们一眼，无言以对地叹了口气。

（被我说中了啊？）

被迫在亲人般的同伴与情人之间做选择，连诺利斯都很难说出口。

但反过来说，他不想告诉同伴这件事，也足以证明他对马齐西的感情有多深。

"哟，看不出来呢，原来马齐西也是那种独占欲很强的男人。"

路克抿嘴一笑。

"我还以为他跟外表一样冷血可怕呢，不是这样啊？"

"现在才说这种话……"

诺利斯一口喝干了酒，不单是为了掩饰自己的腼腆。

自吉克斯事件以来，一直闷烧至今的'拜森复活说'，对凯伊他们来说，根本是不值一提的流言。但对于希望与诺利斯成为对侣的马齐西，或许是不能忽视的现实。

在性方面，贫民窟没有任何道德观念或禁忌，因而更加突显出对侣的重要性。

单纯只想享受性的乐趣，随时找得到对象，只是期望不能太高。

但是对侣就不一样了。

即使非常渴望，也不见得能如愿以偿。在做选择时，同时也会被选择。

所以要花很多时间遴选。确认对方的价值观跟自己相同与否，确认这个选择会不会后悔。

成为正式对侣后，就有约束彼此的权力。马齐西在这之前催促诺利斯做出决断，表示他并非要将自己想法硬塞给诺利斯，而是尊重诺利斯的意思。

（马齐西真的很爱诺利斯这家伙呢。）

这么一想，凯伊的胸口不由得暖了起来。

知道同伴在其他地方找到可靠的落脚处，就像自己的事一样开心；想必席德和路克也是同样的心情。

（马齐西这把年纪应该够成熟了吧？）

还有余裕可以尊重对方的意愿，算是大人了吧——

不过，反过来也可以这么想……

（难道是……马齐西希望诺利斯做选择？）

不，像马齐西这种男人，应该不会拖拖拉拉犹豫不决。或许他只是想知道，'拜森'在诺利斯心中的份量有多重……不，说不定是想知道自己的存在价值能否胜过拜森。

如果五年前拜森解散后的状态延续至今，或许马齐西会更有余裕。

但是，利奇回到了贫民窟。

不同于一般'丧家犬'，他还散发出……某种更成熟、更加升华的氛围。

马齐西大概是急了吧。

就算不急，也产生了不安。怕逐渐安定下来的诺利斯，又会像以前一样被利奇深深吸引。

凯伊无法一笑置之地说，马齐西是杞人忧天。

因为'拜森'这个名字太过响亮，已经很难把它当成一般的幽灵名称。连前成员这些当事人，都觉得不堪其扰。

利奇回来后，传闻甚嚣尘上，在他彻底摧毁吉克斯后，更是一发不可收拾地延烧开来。

拜森根本不可能复活。

但是……

就另一方面来说，凯伊他们的确亢奋起来了；只因为有利奇陪伴在旁。

马齐西大概是看出来了吧，才会希望诺利斯能选择他。

"如果他想跟我成为对侣……我并不反对，可是……"

诺利斯喃喃说着。对他来说，要做这样的抉择，或许是一大难题吧。

"你敢说不……小心哪天被他脱光光，用粗链子绑起来凌虐致死哦。"

"我想也是……马齐西虽然是个大叔了，看起来倒是精力旺盛呢。"

才三十二岁就被称为'大叔'，马齐西如果知道，八成会气得横眉竖眼。不过在贫民窟，相差十岁代沟就很深了。

连未满十五岁青少年所组成的吉克斯，都被说成了'新人类'。

他们的思考回路，狂暴到连二十岁出头的凯伊他们，都不禁要皱起眉头。

只是就连凯伊也没察觉，刚从卡迪安出来的利奇所率领的拜森，在他们的上一代之间也有同样的批判。

如果知道，大概所有成员都会异口同声地说'开什么玩笑，把我们跟那些家伙混为一谈，简直令人作呕。'

"说到这种事，路克，你才要小心哪天会不会在暗处，肚子突然被谁刺一刀吧？"

"我早有心理准备啦。"

大言不惭的路克，是大家公认的'处男杀手'。

只管吃，绝不会陷进去，所以总是始乱终弃——很多人背地里这么说他。不过，大半可能出自想吃却吃不到的人的嫉妒。

"马齐西被逼到这种绝境，很危险吧？"

"你是说他会由爱生恨？"

"不可能啦，你们不要胡说八道。"

把诺利斯的牢骚当下酒菜，大家嗤笑一番后，紧接着是泄了气般的沉默。也不知道是谁，发出了沉重的叹息声。

大家聚集在老地方，悠闲地任凭时间流逝。这之中，只有凯伊不时注意着时间。

路克微微扬起嘴角说：

"喂，凯伊，你不是有约会吗？快去啊，不必为了道义在这里陪我们。"

失踪了半个月，凯伊并没有刻意找借口解释。其他人显然认定他碰到了跟下半身有关的麻烦。

凯伊并不想被当成性无能，也没有怕人知道的性癖好；但与其被执拗地追问原由，他宁可他们这么想。

他怎么也无法告诉他们——自己是中了基里耶的圈套，被卖给了塔那古拉的菁英。

倘若前成员们知道了，不论是难以置信或嘲弄，都会让他颜面尽失。

不过这件事让他跟利奇产生某种芥蒂，大家似乎都看出来了。

（为什么呢……）

他不由得叹了口气。

"是啊是啊，我们不会那么不知趣。"

从诺利斯的语气可以听出，他已经认定那个'约会'对象是谁了。

也难怪，因为那个该在场的人不在场。

默默喝干了酒的席德，眼神更明显暗示着'快把这件事解决了吧'。还带着一点谴责。

气氛尴尬时，总得有一方先屈服才能重修旧好。不管理由为何，成员们似乎都已认定先屈服是凯伊的义务。

凯伊不否认。

最重要的是，这已无关既定意识的问题。而是他自己也这么想，才决定与利奇碰面。

离约定时间只有十分钟了。

"那么，不好意思，我先走了。"

凯伊说着，缓缓站起来。

"哦，再见。"

"慢走哦……"

"好好亲热一下，不要留下任何遗憾哦。"

可能是凯伊自己还没完全释怀，总觉得路克式的调侃听起来像过分的嘲讽。

显得慵懒疲惫的利奇，脖子上刻印着吻痕，仿佛凯伊所不知道的某人正借此宣告着自己的所有权。光看到那个吻痕，凯伊就觉得喉头一阵麻痛，事件后的尴尬感根本就不算什么了。

（这样是不是太娘了呢？）

他强忍住自嘲的笑，却怎么也挡不住苦涩的汁液在嘴里蔓延开来。

就在这时，酒吧的门发出难以形容的恐怖倾轧声用力扭开。

一阵呆滞。

一片愕然。

每个人都转过头去，张大了双眼。

怎么了？出了什么事？

喧哗吵杂瞬间安静下来。全身黑色武装的男人们蜂拥而入。

突然——惊愕孕育出屏息般的沉默，冻结起来。

"不要动！"

"不要做无谓的抵抗！"

犀利的警告更紧紧捆住所有人。到底发生了什么事……没人知道。

现在，他们眼前正上演着什么？

不知道理由，也不知道意义——

混乱的思绪，拒绝了不可能的现实。

但是，看到手持雷射枪威吓的武装集团，大家只是吓得目瞪口呆，没人敢表现敌意无谓叫嚣。

显而易见，这绝不是今晚的大惊奇余兴节目，也不是谁特意安排的恶作剧。

微醺的气氛顿时烟消云散，所有人血色尽失。

这个武装集团不是克瑞斯的自治警察。

究竟是…怎么回事？

发生了什么事？

莫名其妙的惊愕，让思考麻痹、短路。

就这样，在一声干咳也没有的寂静中，几个穿着长外套的男人，有意无意地露出银色金属警棒，从武装集团背后走出来。瞬时，仿佛冻结的沉默抚过背脊般，所有人的脸色都更加苍白了。

男人们所携带的'那玩意儿'正式名称是什么，没有人知道。

有人亲眼见过，有人只听说过，而在贫民窟的通称则是'Shockeye'。因为若被那根不到二十公分的棒子前端碰到，就会产生眼冒金星的冲击。即便力道再轻，最凶暴的男人也会当场昏厥。

运气不好实际体验过的人——亦即在米达斯失风被捕者，都会变成半死不活的废人，几无例外。

所以就算正式名称不明，它的威力、效果以及携带者是何许人，在贫民窟也无人不晓。

知道出现在自己眼前的武装集团，就是米达斯的治安警察，那种冲击蕴藏着无法形容的恐惧，紧紧勒住了他们的脖子。

米达斯的警察来做什么？

以健全娱乐为卖点的巨大欢乐城米达斯，严禁携带枪械进入。

但是，任何社会都难免有特例，米达斯亦然。

以确保市民及观光客安全为第一优先，是治安警察的责任。

治安警察包括穿着银灰色机动服的巡逻队、保护重要人物的秘密警察，以及一身黑衣被称为DM（黑衣军团）的刑事。

DM在贫民窟恶名昭彰，在米达斯则是人们仰赖的正义使者，但也是大家私底下恐惧的对象。据说，他们只要亮出Shockeye，暴动就会当场冻结。

但截至目前，米达斯的治安警察不曾越过第9区的界限来到贫民窟。

因为，米达斯的市民都有替代ID的活体晶片'PAM'——男性嵌入左耳，女性嵌入右耳，这个晶片限制了他们的行动范围。市民等于被无形锁链绑着，米达斯的治安警察也不例外。

自卫队会猎杀在自己地盘上惹是生非的害虫——贫民窟的杂种，并且异常执着地赶尽杀绝。但米达斯的治安警察不同。不管是巡逻队或DM，都不会为了业绩，特地举发已逃回巢穴的小混混，他们没有这种闲工夫。

这种米达斯特有的幕后真相，贫民窟的人不得而知。

他们一直以为，把自己当成敌人的自卫队和治安警察，绝不会跨界进入贫民窟。因为贫民窟属于某种治外法权，再加上克瑞斯是米达斯的垃圾场，被视为避之唯恐不及的蛇蝎之地。

知道自己被视为眼中钉，当然不会有人傻到想亲近那些人。

而且，米达斯把贫民窟再怎么渴望也得不到的东西都具象化了，更引发贫民窟的反感。

贫民窟是在官方地图上被完全抹消的特别自治区。

但仅止于地图上，所谓的界限也是若有似无的幽灵界线。

厌恶。

……反感。

嫉妒。

……羡慕。

基于这样的因素，贫民窟与米达斯间的单向人潮向来清楚明确——直到昨天为止。

今晚，绝不可能出现的治安警察全副武装闯进来了。几乎已成定论的想法，在一夜之间被彻底颠覆。

对于无处发泄贫民窟的闭塞感而去米达斯闯荡，以追求刺激与实际利益的贫民窟年轻人来说，这件事带来了两种不同的冲击。

一个冲击是，以前即使在米达斯失风被追，只要逃回贫民窟便可确保人身安全。但这层防线现在彻底瓦解了。

另一冲击则是，闯入的治安警察全副武装郑重其事。

贫民窟年轻人的闹事——发泄长期倦怠感的帮派斗争稀松平常。但就像在有限地盘内的布阵游戏，只会挥舞经过改造的金属管，从来不曾有过重武器的激烈枪战。

因为，克瑞斯是以放弃重武器为条件，换取塔那古拉承认其为独立自治区。所以，自治政府严格遵守这样的约定。

不，应该说，由于贫民窟彻底管制枪械，克瑞斯才能成为米达斯的特别自治区。

这个只有男人的扭曲世界，无处可逃，有的只是腐化的自由。充斥的闭塞感，让人永远也逃不出化脓溃烂的日常。

在堕落的日子里随波逐流，大家都差点忘了，真正可怕的不是米达斯，而是塔那古拉。

虽被认定为自治区，克瑞斯仍是米达斯的一部分。即便从官方地图上被抹煞，这事实依旧不会消失。

克瑞斯处于求生不得求死不能的监视下。但这个不为人知的事实，永远不会公诸于世。

所以贫民窟的居民对于塔那古拉的认知，就是'与自己毫无关系的世界'。

事实证明，他们可以在米达斯闲晃，却连塔那古拉的大门都进不了。

在克瑞斯，没有人会想非法制造武器，也没有那样的技术和资金。更孕育不出企图破坏米达斯的野心，或恐怖行动的思想。

就这个角度来看，大胆踢开贫民窟的常识，炸掉前拜森成员聚集处的吉克斯，其疯狂行为可说是异端。

克瑞斯是米达斯的垃圾场，它的存在只是为了激起米达斯市民的厌恶与优越感。

这不是什么比喻，也不是半开玩笑的嘲讽，而是俨然且不争的现实。

尽管如此——

现下没有人能确实掌握在自己眼前发生的状况。

大家都知道，这不可能是假设性的现实，但仍旧不禁自问——

这……究竟是什么状况？

为什么？到底发生了什么事？

感情被活生生的现实撕裂，思考嘎吱作响。他们各个张大双眼，敛声屏息。

看似DM首领的男人，露出一一扫视的眼神说：

"基里耶在哪？"

口吻跟冰冷视线一样，有种不容分说揪住他们胯下般的独特威压感。

瞬间——众人一阵恍然大悟地哗然。

米达斯治安警察到来的——理由。

把他们推入惊愕深渊，令人背脊发凉、喉头紧缩的——理由。

原来在于基里耶，稍微减缓了他们的惶恐与害怕。

在一无所知下被挑起莫名的紧张，任谁都会背脊痉挛。现在知道个中原因，起码可以想办法应对。

只是，在枪口下被DM紧盯着，紧绷的身躯还是无法放松。

"异色双瞳的基里耶在哪？"男人又问。

沉默只微微动摇，没有被打破。

贫民窟的居民并不清楚米达斯的实况，连对方的组织图也无法正确掌握。同样地，DM也不了解贫民窟的现状。

不，是不需要了解。对治安警察来说，贫民窟的杂种是比脚下垃圾还不如的存在。

米达斯市民对贫民窟的厌恶与侮蔑，已经根深蒂固。连向来极端压抑情绪流露的DM也不例外。

对DM来说，今晚是特别的出勤任务。他们从来没想过，会被派来这个禁忌的垃圾场。

收到的资料只有'基里耶'的大头照和档案，没有清楚记载羁押嫌疑。尽管如此，还是得迅速完成被交付的任务，以维持治安警察的威信、DM的尊严。

"我们调查过，基里耶常泡在这里。隐瞒事实对你们没什么好处。"

男人用低沉的嗓音恫吓。

既然来到这种地方，就不会空手而回——个中含意虽没说出口，锐利的眼神却比话语更具威力。

"他在哪？"

压抑情感的声音颇具张力，与冰冷的眼神一样，背后都潜藏着凝聚黑夜寒气的狰狞凶猛……令人不寒而栗。他们清楚知道，那跟贫民窟用来发泄不满的帮派斗争，有着本质上的不同。

被男人强烈视线扫过的人，都敛声屏气低下头来，一副事不关己的样子。吓得连这样都做不到的人，只能紧绷着脸，僵硬地把视线指向凯伊他们那一桌。

仁义。

——骨气。

——气概。

一概萎缩。

……中端。

………消失。

绝不会把同伴出卖给不时亮出Shockeye的米达斯DM！

到了这地步，这样的意志、坚持、胆识……全都没了。大家都不想被武装的治安警察瞪视，谁也战胜不了这种本能的恐惧。

对了——

说不定以前的拜森成员，有办法克服这困境。

应该可以。

……一定可以。

他们彻底歼灭了吉克斯，跟我们这些人不一样，说不定可以跟DM打成平手。

他们说不定可以……

不可否认，很多人脑海中闪过这种类似祈祷的想法。

当然，那纯粹是在确保旁观者的立场，知道火花绝不会落到自己头上，才会产生的好奇心。

而且，无论如何都需要活祭品来收拾残局；这点毋庸置疑。

既然如此，这个活祭品绝不能是自己，应该由多少跟基里耶有点关系的人来承当。

保身，魅惑了人们的眼睛。任凭感情作祟，以自己的利益扭曲现实。

现场没有人感到可耻，也没有人苛责这样的事。

但是，对突然被拉到事件最前方的凯伊他们而言，非但是出乎意料的大惊诧，也是再次被基里耶连累的倒楣祸事。

（为什么……会这样？）

凯伊不由得咬牙切齿。

吉克斯的事也就算了，基里耶还害他因为疑云重重的宠物事件，被软禁了半个月。好不容易被放回来，却跟利奇起了疙瘩。都还来不及处理，现在又因为基里耶而碰上米达斯的DM。

（真是的，开什么玩笑嘛……）

对他们来说，基里耶真是个不折不扣的大瘟神。

（基里耶那家伙……到底做了什么天大的事？）

没说出口的其他人，心中当然也不免犯嘀咕。

（不好了。）

（完了——）

（糟透了……）

然后强撑起精神，不让DM看出心中的动摇。

他们的经验值虽然远不及DM，毕竟也经历过大大小小征战，多少有所自负。

然而，当男人迈开沉稳脚步缓缓走来，他们还是强烈感受到，一股不曾有过的恐惧掠过全身。

（可恶。）

（来真的啊——）

（开什么玩笑！）

（干…干嘛？）

"基里耶在哪？"

男人停下脚步，以锁定目标的口吻直逼路克。

既无义务庇护基里耶，也不想逞能跟DM作对的路克，淡淡说出他所知道的事实：

"最近都没见到基里耶，不知道那家伙在哪里。"

却掩饰不了声音的颤抖嘶哑。

男人与路克四目瞬间交瞪。霎时——

男人毫不留情的铁拳袭来，被打得东倒西歪的路克滚出了沙发。

以此代替初见面的问候未免太过震撼，惊得张口结舌的人们不由得一阵哗然。

路克趴在地上呻吟，男人又面无表情踹了他侧腹部一脚。瞬间，仿如那股疼痛蔓延开来般，哗然声戛然而止。

路克发出惨叫声，痛得昏了过去。

眉毛没动一下的男人瞥了路克一眼，又选定下个目标诺利斯。

"基里耶在哪？"

他重复同样的问题。

"我们…没骗你啊。"

看到他对路克不容分说的暴行，诺利斯的神色声音都明显紧绷起来。

"那家伙自从手头宽裕后，就几乎不见人影了……"

不管男人相不相信，事实就是如此，诺利斯无法做其他回答。

他并不想讨好或谄媚米达斯的DM，就算想，不知道的事还是不知道。

但是，男人面无表情地用鞋尖深深戳进诺利斯的肚子。

"唔…啊……"

诺利斯惨叫一声，趴倒在桌子上。

看到继路克之后，诺利斯也惨遭凌虐毫无招架余地，勃然大怒的席德站起来说：

"我们说不知道就是不知道啊！"

但也只是昙花一现。

还来不及骂出下一句，席德已莫名其妙翻着白眼倒地了。

只是一眨眼的工夫，恐怕连席德本人都不知道发生了什么事。

不——

正屏息看着事态发展的那些人，应该也觉得那光景很不可思议。

此时……

'嘎锵！'响起尖锐的金属摩擦声，比平常伸长好几倍的警棒，在男人手中恢复了原状。

大家这才知道，让席德昏倒的元凶就是'Shockeye'。

不会吧？怎么可能……真的吗……？

亲眼看到DM携带的警棒具有伸缩自如的机能，众人都惊愕得哑口无言。

刹那间，一阵寒颤油然而生，伴随着无法形容的恐惧。

"他不露面，你们应该也猜得出他会去哪吧？"

男人冰冷的视线直直射向凯伊，吓得他直咽口水。

纵使现在已经解散，凯伊毕竟曾是'拜森'的左右手，多少有过莽撞之举受过伤，当然也很习惯打打杀杀的暴力事件。即便从帮派斗争退隐，弱肉强食仍是贫民窟默认的规矩。

但是，DM冷冷展现的暴力过于残酷甚或不留余地，在本质上跟贫民窟完全不同。

对手太强大了。这是凯伊真正的心境。糟透了也倒楣透了。

老实说，他很害怕。怕得两脚直颤。

自从那件事以来，基里耶就没在他们面前出现过。

当然啦，基里耶脸皮再厚，还是有个程度。

不，问题是，他根本不知道基里耶住在哪里。

基里耶会大剌剌地接近他人，却从来不谈自己的事。他就是这么一个神秘主义者。

对他毫无兴趣的凯伊不会加以追问，自然猜不出他的行踪。

他只能跟其他三人一样，重复那句'我不知道'。

突然，男人嘴角微微扬起刺人的冷笑。

刹那间——

全身鸡皮疙瘩直冒。侧腹部抽搐痉挛，一阵寒意掠过背脊。

冷不防地，男人一脚踹向凯伊的侧头部。

'唔…啊…！'

凯伊反射性用双手保护脸部，但强烈的冲击还是把他整个人抛了出去。

脑浆晃荡摇曳，紧闭的眼睑深处闪过一道红光。头部滚沸烫热，痛入了脑髓。

扑通扑通猛跳的心脏就快炸开。

男人揪住凯伊的前襟，展现他锻炼有成的肌肉怪力，只手把凯伊拎到自己眼睛的高度。

"怎么样，现在想起什么了吗？"

"我……不…知……"

话还没说完，男人已经给了他一巴掌。

"那么，谁会知道？"

渗出血的受伤嘴唇颤抖着，凯伊虚弱地摇了摇头。

男人的脸色更加凶狠了。

"这样啊。那我就把这里的人一个个抓起来打，直到你想到为止。"

瞬间，自以为只是旁观者的人们一片骚然。

﹡﹡﹡﹡﹡

雨冷冷地下个不停。

基里耶藏身在倾圮的大楼废墟缝隙间，战战兢兢窥视着四周。

连昏暗的街灯都没有，周遭一片漆黑。

没有任何东西在黑暗中蠕动，只有不曾停歇的雨声回荡着。

他屏住气息纹风不动，却还是安抚不了满心的不安。扬起惊恐而游移不定的视线，摇摇晃晃爬入了雨中。

但是，他要去哪里呢……？

该去哪里呢？

基里耶自己也不知道。

（我要赶快逃……）

只有这个强迫观念扭曲了他的脸。

他踉跄地跑着。

颠踬、绊跌，仍强撑起嘎哒嘎哒发抖的脚再站起来。

连感觉疼痛的余力都没有，回过神时已来到聚落区附近。

心跳狂乱地冲撞着肩膀，胸口像针扎般疼痛。

拖行的脚有如铅块股沉重，身体冰冷入骨，牙齿喀叽喀叽作响。

尽管如此，基里耶还是不肯歇息。

他要往前走，多走一步也好。

他要去更远的地方——。

就这样他攀附着墙壁，在肮脏巷子里狼狈徘徊。

但是，光靠气力拖行的脚已撑到极限，滂沱大雨也越下越大。

他摇晃、跌倒……趴躺在垃圾中。全身瘫痪，四肢怎么奋力挣扎都没有用。

他这才发出了呜咽声——很长、很长的啜泣，就像紧绷到极限的东西噗兹断裂。

（…可恶……）

不久，呜咽变成咒骂般无意义的喃喃自语，基里耶无助地仰天长啸，半无意识地叫着：

"谁来……救救我啊……我不想死……利…奇……利奇、救救我！"

﹡﹡﹡﹡﹡

克瑞斯——西区聚落24。

利奇湿淋淋地回到住处时，已经过了二：四。

气温骤降的夜雨，冷得叫人受不了。

防泼水的御寒风衣外套挡雨效果有限，被雨淋得又湿又重。鲜艳的银蓝色已然变色，身体冷入了骨髓。

穿旧的黑裤子也难以幸免，连内裤都湿透了。

（可恶。）

他不由得啧啧舌。

（可恶……）

是冷得心浮气躁吗？

（可恶……）

还是这副狼狈样叫人生气？

或是，觉得自己的行为太过愚蠢怒从中来？

头脑一片混乱整理不出头绪。

不管怎样，现在得先把冰冷的身体安置好，再来思考其他问题。

完全失去血色的嘴唇还在颤抖，他脱去衣服，立刻冲进了浴室。

从头上、四面八方喷洒过来的热流刺激全身，逐渐缓和冻僵的颤抖。利奇动也不动伫立好半晌后，才恢复神智深深叹口气。

这时——

安装在浴室内的终端机讯号灯闪了起来。

（咦……？）

他想可能是凯伊打来的电话，立刻关小了水量。

然而那不是电话，而是告知有人来访的门铃讯号——并且，是不知道设定暗号的访客。

（干嘛啊……）

他咂舌咒骂。对产生那么一点期待的自己感到生气。

这股气转化成对来历不明访客的愤怒。

（快滚啦！）

他恢复原来的水量，又轻轻闭上了眼睛。

贫民窟的防犯意识绝对说不上高，但却会彻底负起弱肉强食规则下的自我责任。

没人想把坏事正当化。只是，错就错在让人有机可乘的一方。

贵重品被抢根本不算什么，说得夸张点，除非发生命案，否则有人闯入强奸，警察也不会出动。不想被伤得痛哭流涕，只能采取某种程度的自卫措施。

在下雨夜晚来访的客人，当然更要防备。

自从前几天的伊森事件以来，利奇更注意安全防护了。

那一晚，熟睡时被轻易闯入。虽说是醉到步履蹒跚，还是很大的震撼。

他并不打算在这里长住，但最好还是做好安全措施。

身体的颤抖终于停住，却还没有暖到心底。

橘红色的讯息灯还闪烁着。都闪了这么久，也差不多该死心走开了，这个访客却出奇固执。

（到底是哪个混蛋啊？）

利奇不悦地咂舌走出浴室。

突然发现不绝于耳的门铃声响彻不算大的整个屋子，吓得他不由得倒抽一口气。

在浴室时被淋浴的声音淹没听不见，他几乎忘了门铃会一直响个不停。

（我真糊涂。）

一定是冷得连大脑都冻结了。

平常一点都不觉得怎么样的门铃声，今天听起来特别凶恶。

他扯过浴袍，皱起了眉头。

（不会是故障了吧？）

要不然就是恶质的恶作剧。

震天价响的门铃声让他不得不这么想。

（干嘛啊……）

被凯伊放鸽子而低落的心情，现在更沉滞了。

然而再怎么心浮气躁，利奇也不会笨到猛地打开门。

在任何地方、任何时刻，都有可能发生任何事，这就是贫民窟的现状。吉克斯那件事已经做了了断，却不代表就此划下休止符。

凡事太过谨慎，躲在家里不出门是有点可笑，但至少要先做好万全准备再行动。

他打开对讲机萤幕，看到陌生的男人。

（谁啊？）

男人螫人般的锐利视线瞪着摄影机，年龄大约三十岁左右吧。

状况越来越扑朔迷离了。

利奇当然跟这个年龄层的人没有往来。不止是话不投机敬而远之，主要是对方也不会自己靠过来。

并非因为他是利奇才这样。而是步入不算'年轻'的世代后，吃饭喝酒的地方——亦即平日栖息的领域，自然会划分开来。唯一的例外，就是寻欢时觅对象的场所。

那双冰冷犀利的眼睛，比猛按电铃不放的执着更可怕，看得利奇眉头紧蹙。

可能的话，他很想就这样躲起来。那种类似冲动的情绪舔过他的背脊。

偏执狂的跟踪者，伊森一个人就够了。

——别开玩笑了。

更重要的是，他可不想再遇上什么不测了。

他真的这么想。

后颈一阵麻刺，那是不祥事件的前兆。

男人紧贴着门无意离开，应该是确定利奇就在里面。

现在匆忙关掉屋里的灯也太迟了，利奇苦恼地歪歪嘴唇。

"谁啊？"

他只得无奈地透过对讲机询问，男人没有回应。

但是，震天价响的铃声突然停止。

男人的表情隐约产生变化，让利奇想起了一些不愉快的事。

"什么事？"

'不想门被破坏的话，就赶快开门。'

男人的第一声是带着浮躁的恫吓。

声色低沉浑厚而阴沉，带着在腹部深处震荡回响般的重量。但是，跟伊森给人的感觉又不太一样。

毋庸置疑的不祥预感油然而生，却已不能不加理会。要不然，男人恐怕真的会破门而入。

他强忍住咂舌的冲动解除门锁。

霎时——

黑光闪闪的枪口立刻伸入刚拉开的门缝，硬是撬开了门。利奇不由得猛然后退。

除了萤幕上的男人，还有两个全身黑衣不知从哪冒出来的男人，以飞快的速度冲了进来。那身手绝非一般人。

（…………）

他无法意会，这种场面不该在这里出现，思绪……不，是感情，完全跟不上这样的步调。

只能张大一双黑眼睛——无话可说。

究竟发生了什么事……他不知道。

在枪械严格管制的贫民窟，只有自治警察会携带雷射枪。但眼前这些男人，怎么看都不像是贫民窟的自治警察。

男人们荷着枪，在屋内展开地毯式的搜索，从床底下搜到衣橱内。

他们在找什么？

有何目的？

究竟想做什么？

没有任何说明。

这么搜，还搜不到他们要的东西吗？

或者，这只是搜索失物时的既定程序，是正式搜索前的问候？

男人们无言地交换视线，又把枪口朝向了利奇。

这时候，利奇的大脑稍微清醒了。

（这些家伙干什么啊……）

恢复神智后，开始对陌生的异质感产生厌恶。

要说不怕抵住他的枪口，是骗人的。但发现男人腰间携带的东西是Shockeye时，惊愕超越了恐惧。

（他们是米达斯的DM？）

——为什么？

他不理解他们为什么在这里。

惊愕。

疑惑。

……不解。

利奇知道，直言无忌称他们为垃圾的米达斯DM，也逃不出'PAM'的魔咒。

可是为什么？

现在竟然越过不该越过的界线——为什么？

利奇自认他的消息面不算灵通，但米达斯的治安警察来贫民窟这种事，他还真没听说过。

倘若真有这种事，恐怕贫民窟早已慌成一团了。

到昨天为止，因为有'PAM'这个绝对煞车器，人潮都还是从贫民窟出去的单向通行，如果没了那东西……

这是想都不愿去想的事。

他多么希望呈现在眼前的这个现实，是最初也是最后的逼真幻象。

"利奇吗？"

银灰色头发剪得极短的男人，叫出利奇的名字。利奇马上感受到非幻象的真实沉重感。

但是，把他家搜得乱七八糟后，还把枪口对着他……再附注似地确认他的名字，更令他感到不快。

"是又怎样？"

利奇毫不掩饰自己的不悦，没好气地说。

不是反弹，而是厌恶。

——怀疑。

目前……虽有不明就里的惊愕与困惑，却没有胡思乱想的不安。

明艳的黑瞳，与银灰头发男人蒙上薄冰般的视线交接，毫不畏惧地反弹回去。

不过，还不至于逞强去挑衅DM。

不知是把他那种态度看成天不怕地不怕的目中无人，抑或有欠思虑的虚张声势，男人更狠狠盯着穿着浴袍、任凭水滴淌下的利奇。然后，动也不动眉梢高压地说：

"去换衣服。"

不容辩驳的语调中，带着惯于命令的刚强。

但是，比起一个眼神就能让黑市那些牛鬼蛇神噤声的卡杰的冷硬口吻，多了那么一点感情的微温，也没有伊森那种残酷无情令人颤抖的绝对威压感。所以，利奇当然不怕这样的男人。

只是——

他非常清楚，漠视TPO（时间、地点、场合）做无谓的抗拒，有多么愚蠢。

自尊不是用来炫耀的，只能当成最后的煞车器——他这么想。

"我知道了。"

他顺从地转过身去，感觉男人的视线正火辣辣戳刺着背部。

﹡﹡﹡﹡﹡

米达斯治安警察总部，悄然伫立在大雨中。

被雨水淋湿变色看起来沉甸甸的灰色外观，没有任何惊艳之处，有的只是单调和森严。在以鲜艳夸张的崭新设计震慑世人的米达斯里，更显突兀。

看到这么格格不入的景观，利奇眉间蒙上了阴霾。

（麻烦了……）

他万万想不到，会被突然闯入自己住处的入侵者——DM强行押入空中汽车，带到警察总部。

原本以为男人叫他换衣服，是不想看到他穿着浴袍、头发湿淋淋的模样。

全然没料到事情会演变至此。他只能告诉自己，这就是所谓的祸不单行。

究竟——怎么了……

发生了什么事？

想知道的事太多。但抓他的男人们却沉默阴森，毫无赘言。

不，是好像连正眼看贫民窟杂种都会弄脏视界般……瞧也不瞧他一眼，完全地'漠视'。

他的神经没那么脆弱，感觉再不舒服也还能自处，可是心浮气躁到极点，就觉得车内气氛益发难以忍受。

这么一来，难免臆度起被莫名强行带走的背后阴谋，就连利奇也逐渐焦虑起来。

为了发泄平日的闭塞感——当然，还兼具追求刺激与利益，贫民窟的杂种都会去繁华的不夜城米达斯游荡，就像青春时代特有的一种必经仪式。

在这样的米达斯失风被捕的贫民窟杂种，会落得什么样的下场，但凡贫民窟的居民都非常清楚。

会被打到脸部变形。

会被踹到内脏浮肿。

会被凌虐到骨头移位折断。

各区域的自卫队，手段更是残酷。只要被发现是贫民窟的杂种，光走在路上就会被借故围殴——当然是拖到不为人知的暗处。

没植入'PAM'的杂种混在观光客里，理当分辨不出来。但不知他们是如何辨识的，最近连偷袭都不稀奇了。

就算因此死了人，治安警察也会默不作声。

没有市民权的贫民窟杂种，没有任何权利或补偿，这就是现实。

这里不是利奇的地盘，是DM的领域。这样的考量闪过大脑边际，利奇咽下了滑到嘴边的苦涩怨气。

不觉中，MPC（米达斯警察总部）的顶楼车库，就像华丽的霓虹灯洪流中突然凹陷的黑洞，把空中汽车吸了进去。

空中汽车伴随着轻微振动着地后，车库便连同车体降下，关起了天花板。完全静止后，利奇被轻推着背部下了空中汽车。

成员中看似阶级最高的银灰发男人走在前面，利奇被两个男人紧紧夹住两腋走在后面，还有一个男人在更后面戒备。利奇完全被困在四个高大强壮的男人中。

好像四面绝壁，连呼吸都觉得困难。

虽然没有铐上手铐或脚镣，感觉却好像把他当成了穷凶恶极的犯人，而非只是相关参考人。

但是，不管贫民窟的杂种怎样主张个人权利，米达斯的DM都不可能当一回事。

走了一段路后，接着搭乘电梯。

只是在电梯前踌躇一下，利奇就被狠狠推了进去。

他猛地往前栽，整张脸撞在银灰发男人的胸口上。

"好痛……"

惨叫一声旋被抓起。男人像制动装置般的手臂果然如外表所见，完全没有柔软的触感。

（该不会只有骨头和肌肉吧？）

是日常训练锻炼出来的成果吗？还是拜肌肉强化所赐？比起有终极人工体之称的伊森手臂，硬梆梆的男人手臂骨头更多。

（说真的，简直搞不清楚哪个才是人工体。）

如果有人对他说，包围他的这些男人其实是生化机器人，他也会相信。

（好像没有体温，到底有没有血管啊？）

利奇不由得盯着那只抓住他的手臂看。

'你们到底是不是人啊？'

所幸，没脱口说出这句话。

男人只扬起了一边眉毛，什么也没说。倒是那个推了利奇一把的男人直立不动，用极度紧张的声音说'对不起！'。

不过，这都不关利奇的事。

从最顶楼一口气降到地下二楼，门无声地打开了。

在此撤除了两个人的戒备。

老实说，他松了口气。要是出了电梯还处于绝壁状态，那他铁定受不了。

他们以通风度比刚才好很多的三明治状态，走在亮得有些刺眼的通道上。视野仿佛一下子变宽阔，心情也稍微放松了。

通道就只是通道，除了几个嵌在墙壁上的门外，没有任何引人注目的东西。

但是，想到这就是名闻遐迩——对贫民窟杂种来说是恶名昭彰的警察总部内部，他的视线就不由得左右游移。

这里是他一点都不想来的禁地。

对贫民窟的年轻人来说，这里是不折不扣的'鬼门关'。被带来这里的人，无一能够全身而退。

肉体、筋骨、精神都会被折磨到不成人形，最后像垃圾般扔出去，借以杀鸡儆猴。

在这样的禁忌场所，他将面临怎么样的处置……说没有不安是骗人的。

他不是那种不知人间疾苦的天之骄子，不由分说就被强行带走，很难不生困惑。况且在这种状态下，也不可能乐观到把负面因素都往正面思考。

他不记得自己做过什么，大可不必害怕，也不必卑躬屈膝——他这么想。

当然，这只是利奇个人的想法，无关DM。只要是贫民窟的杂种，正义、道理、权利全都会没入黑暗中。

受点皮肉之苦也无所谓，以平常心处之。利奇坚定地告诉自己。

唯有处变不惊，才不会让人有机可乘……不，应该说那是不会迷失自我的唯一防护墙，利奇有过深切的体会。

当他生活在克瑞斯的养育中心'卡迪安'时；

当他被称为拜森的首领时；

当他以'黑发利奇'之名，优游于黑市时。

利奇的信条从未改变过。

却只对一个人无效，那就是伊森。所以，他的胯下又被戴上了宠物环。

八面玲珑、心狠手辣，无情的绝对权力者。

他落入计画周详的陷阱逃不出来，惨遭囚禁，被无法理解的'执着锁链'五花大绑，苦不堪言。

被豪夺、摧挫——不得不折服。

而且，那样的屈辱不断化脓溃烂，连身体深处都被淫猥的毒素所融化。

喉咙嘶哑喘息，脑髓被快感贯穿而麻痹——无法做任何思考。

然而，利奇至今仍不明白，可以实现任何愿望的塔那古拉最高权力者，为什么不惜做到这种程度，也要把贫民窟的杂种豢养在脚下？

'你不把金发当金发看的刺激感，叫人难以抗拒，连大脑都被刺激得酥酥麻麻。我爱你看我时的不屑眼神，太可爱了，让我好想挖出你活蹦乱跳的心脏在脸颊上磨蹭。'

狂醉到这种地步，已经不能说是低级，而是不折不扣的病态了。拥有超魅力人工体这完美身躯的菁英会说出那种话，可不是闹着玩的。

满脑子想着这些事的利奇，发现在通道上偶尔与他们擦身而过的人，都会恭敬地向银灰头发男人敬礼。

（哟…原来他比我想像中还伟大啊。）

这样的大人物怎么会亲自来到贫民窟？

（为什么？）

指名利奇，强行带走的原因是什么？

（到底怎么回事？）

利奇无从猜测。

他跟米达斯没有任何交集。

过去没有。

现在没有。

未来应该也不会有，除非伊森厌倦了他……

但是——

他还是在没有任何说明、解释、原因阐述的状态下，被当成罪犯般推来推去，每到一个地方就拍照、按指纹、查眼纹……这才激起了利奇的戒心。

（看来……我麻烦大了。）

利奇不记得自己惹过米达斯的治安警察，也没有时间去做那种傻事。但肯定是在不自觉中，被卷入了什么'麻烦'里。

不管是什么麻烦，既然连米达斯的DM都亲自出马了，这件事恐怕不会只牵扯到利奇。

伊森说：'我要你彻底清除贫民窟的污垢，不要留下任何后遗症。'

却万万没想到，他还来不及跟凯伊做了断就发生了这种事。

一定是在利奇不知情下发生了什么事，但又一个人被排除在状况外了。

——糟透了。

搞不好会……不，恐怕已经上了治安警察的黑名单，这下子可麻烦了。

这不是预感，而是确信。

万一被发现他是伊森的宠物……

万一伊森知道了这件事……

（会怎么样？）

最坏的状况不停在脑中浮现，利奇的脸逐渐失去血色。

反抗。

挑衅。

——自虐。

在艾欧斯的三年间，利奇是个不知天高地厚的'小鬼'。

桀骜不驯。

逞能好强。

——冥顽不灵。

如同伊森对他的嘲讽，是一只不知何谓'折服'，把自己以外的人都当成敌人，倔强执拗的'山猴子'。

那期间，他也做过不少让伊森颜面尽失的事，但这回恐怕没那么简单。

艾欧斯可以说是与外界隔绝、品味低级的'鸟笼'。

深信出生证明那张纸是唯一存在价值的宠物们，对饲主完全顺从，却高傲、阴险、幼稚……且脆弱。

他们视美丽、狐媚、淫荡为最高美德的铭印，让贫民窟出生成长的利奇觉得厌恶、无耻。

然而，瞧不起利奇这个杂种，敌意表露无遗的他们，一定从来不曾想过自己是可怜的性玩具。

恐怕要等到他们被注销宠物登记面临废弃处分，从鸟笼被送往米达斯娼馆时，才会真正了解这种事吧。

但利奇并不曾同情过他们，或沉浸在莫名的优越感中。

因为轻视纯粹被当成宠物培养的他们，就是嘲笑没有正式ID而遭避忌、被称为垃圾的贫民窟杂种的自己。

只是也没有同病相怜的感觉。

逃避眼前的现实，不想知道真相的怠惰，难免会被嘲笑无知。

但是，人的价值观各自不同。出生星球不同，甚或同一国土而人种不同，真相就有可能大逆转。

倘若，不知道真相可以平静度日，那也没什么不好。利奇在卡杰手下当送货员时，有过这样的深切体会。

所以，在艾欧斯的三年间他虽然有仇必报，却不会全盘否定他们的言行举止。

要把真相公诸于世，一定会带来某种程度的痛苦。既然如此，不必知道的真相，最好永远隐匿起来；这也是另一种真相。

被豢养在伊森脚下时，他对利奇的宽大，或是让利奇背脊发凉的残酷，都超出了利奇的理解范围。贫民窟的杂种利奇，与塔那古拉的金发伊森，价值观大不相同，利奇根本不知道伊森的临界点在哪。

现在回想起来，伊森对利奇旁若无人的言行举止会那么宽大，应该是因为艾欧斯是被隔离的鸟笼。

所以他不禁觉得：

（这回……事态严重了。）

在一阵推来推去最后进到这间个室时，他觉得颈子一阵灼热。

这个小房间只摆了看似坚固的桌子和随处可见的椅子，其他什么也没有，是个煞风景的房间。

天花板安装着摄影机。

如果利奇没记错，那是三百六十度无死角，可以放大画面的监视摄影机。

艾欧斯到处都有这样的摄影机，只是隐藏得天衣无缝。

大概是为了监视宠物吧。但唯一注意到的利奇却不曾理会，而其他宠物恐怕连那是什么都不知道。

不管是谁在哪里看着，集中管理室都会清楚听见这里面的对话。反之，如果里面发生了什么意外，这个秘密也绝对不会外泄。

总之，太大的空间反而给人阴森感觉。

从贫民窟来到这里，除了最低限度的必要话语外，没说过什么的银灰发男人，隔着桌子与利奇面对而坐。

暗红色头发的部下，威吓似地默默站在利奇背后。

"怎么回事？"

被红发称为'主任'的银灰头发男人，从头到尾不发一语，利奇只好自己开口问。

霎时，他可以感觉到背后男人那头红发倒竖了起来。

不管这么问是不是对DM大不敬，或是会被说成不知死活的笨蛋，利奇都不想再浪费时间了。

"我到底做了什么？"

"你认识基里耶吧？"

"基里耶？"

突然出现这个想都没想过的名字，他愣了一下，立刻露骨地皱起眉头。

"他在哪？"

"你把我从贫民窟拖到这来，就为了问这种事？"

"不止你而已。"

利奇不由得倒抽一口气。

"听说，基里耶是跟拜森这个流氓集团混在一起？"

听到这句话，利奇想都不用想，立刻明白凯伊片面毁约的理由。

因为想像不到的意外。

知道凯伊不是故意放自己鸽子，利奇顿时松了一口气。另一方面又觉得愤怒。

对元凶基里耶感到愤怒；对眼前这个搞不清楚状况的男人感到愤怒。

"你就是那里的首领吧？"

简直愚蠢到极点，叫他不知从何说起。

"拜森早就解散了，我不是什么首领。"

竟然连这种事都不知道！

利奇很想这么说，再给他一巴掌。

这么草率的调查疏漏，让人为之气结。

抑郁。

浮躁。

——作呕。

"看来，你们都套好了供词。原来垃圾也有垃圾的仁义道德啊，你们不惜这么做也要包庇他？"

男人淡淡地讽刺。

对利奇等人来说，这是一点都不好笑的黑色笑话。但对方似乎完全不知道这只是误会一场。

"基里耶是个瘟神，他在哪做什么事都与我们无关。"

利奇干脆把话说清楚。

"米达斯的警察既然要跨越界线特地来到贫民窟，就先取得有用的情报再来嘛，被道听途说的情报耍得团团转，太没面子啦。"

瞬间——

腹部被狠狠踹上一脚的利奇从椅子滚落。

"唔…啊啊啊……"

喘不过气来，好难过。

血液逆流。视界一片鲜红，隐隐作痛。

嘴角痉挛。唯独心跳猛地加快速度，用力敲打着太阳穴。

红发粗暴地抓起利奇前襟，强把他拉回椅子上。

"贫民窟的垃圾说话小心点！"

耳边的低沉咒骂声，带着明显的侮蔑。

克瑞斯是米达斯的污垢，贫民窟的杂种是比自己更低等的垃圾——这就是治安警察的认知。

"你再逞强也没用。"

红发的嘲笑戳刺着耳膜。

利奇已经没有气力再去反驳这样的嘲讽。但一想到任性妄为的基里耶那张脸，他就恨不得把能骂的话都骂出来，以减轻身上的剧痛。

"他在哪？"

坐在对面的银灰发男人问，声音没有丝毫改变。

"——我…不…知道……"

"怎么可能不知道。既然你们以前常常在一起厮混，起码猜得出他在哪吧？"

（谁跟他厮混啊！）

是基里耶自己这么希望才来缠着他们，缠着'拜森'这个幽灵名称……

（他才不是我们的同伴！）

当基里耶知道，在街头巷尾传开来的'拜森复活说'只是谣言，就以最恶劣的方式脱离了他们……

（那家伙根本是瘟神！）

只有基里耶欠他们人情，他们可不欠基里耶。如果知道他的住处，还没挨揍前就说出来了。利奇可一点都不想杠上米达斯的DM。

可是，DM却完全不理会这样的事实。

既然不打算听他说，大可一开始就把记忆再生装置植入他脑里，大肆搜索他的记忆，但DM却不这么做。节省这种时间，恐怕只是想凌虐利奇找乐子吧？

他也气这样的DM，但所有愤怒的矛头都一径指向了基里耶。

最后一次见到基里耶是在橙道。

'你如果不想断手断脚，就别再让我见到你。'

他撂下这句话，给了基里耶一巴掌。

他再也不想见到基里耶，不想再听到他的声音。

可能的话，甚至想从记忆中抹去他的存在。

利奇真的这么想。

恐怕基里耶也一样吧。

不管米达斯的DM是从谁手中如何取得消息，对利奇等前成员来说，都像是抽到无妄之灾的倒楣签——不，是叫人恨得牙痒痒的灾难。

不知道的事没办法说。

对利奇而言这道理很简单，跟DM却说不通——糟透了。

"快说！"

"我说了……我不知道啊！"

瞬间——

刚才被踹过一脚的侧腹部又挨了—拳，利奇扯动喉咙，紧紧攀住了桌子。

（可…恶……）

剧痛中带着不成声的灼热，骨头和肉……发出了惨叫声。

疼痛。

——灼烧。

——倾轧。

痉挛的哀叫声窜过身体各个部位，扭拧变形。

因过度快感而使神经毕现产生痉挛——是他非常熟悉的感觉，然而现在只有迥异的纯粹肉体疼痛，仿佛全身血液都要燃烧起来。

"我没时间陪你玩，快说！"

在治安警察中也算菁英职的DM，以一身黑衣的强悍模样闻名星际联邦内外。

那是确保米达斯安全神话的治安警察的宣传，也是不让观光客玩得太过火而失去羞耻心的示威。

不过，那些人毕竟是提供大笔金钱给米达斯市民的重要'客人'，因此DM还是有所分寸。

'奖励'与'惩罚'。保持两者均衡，才是避免纷争的基本。

但是，贫民窟的杂种不一样。

"快说！"

红发把利奇的头从桌上抓起来，狠狠地掴他巴掌。

此时——

银灰头发的男人——DM的主任马卡斯，戴在左手腕上的超小型通讯终端机，突然发出呼叫讯号。

马卡斯瞄一眼正喜孜孜凌虐利奇的红发部下——杰德，从上衣口袋拿出无线对讲机打开开关。

"什么事？"

'主任，现在方便说话吗？'

"嗯……"

'是关于代号G：05的事。'

G：05就是利奇。

"他有什么前科吗？"

讯问时的紧急呼叫通常不会是小事，马卡斯立刻联想到利奇果然有什么问题。

'不是的，他没有那方面的记录，倒是……出现了其他奇怪的资料。'

"什么资料？"

听到部下说得支支吾吾，马卡斯皱起了眉头。

少吊我胃口，有话快说！

——他大可这么说，却被抢先一步。

'很抱歉，可以请您来一下吗？'

"知道了。"

他关掉无线对讲机。

（其他奇怪的资料……是什么呢？）

他呼叫杰德。

"杰德！"

"是。"

"我要出去一下。"

"知道了。"

"你也一起来。"

"我也去？"

他担心把杰德一个人留下来，杰德会不知节制。

"没错。"

杰德用有些不甘愿的眼神看着马卡斯，但什么也没说。

对付贫民窟的杂种不需手下留情，已然成了一种默契。但不知怎的，他就是觉得杰德凌虐利奇的样子有点不寻常。

（不过，那家伙似乎很值得凌虐。）

自尊心强，意志也够强，不会三两下就屈服。以贫民窟的杂种来说，算是非常有骨气。

但是，总不能在他招供前就把他整死。

马卡斯有他身为DM的自负。

DM是法律的守护者，也是追缉侵蚀米达斯的罪犯确保治安的猎人。马卡斯的自负就是身为守护者的使命感，以及身为猎人的自尊。但是，除了对米达斯的市民外，对观光客或是被称为流民的非法滞留者，DM也必须是恐惧的象征。

对贫民窟的杂种来说，更应该是恐惧的真髓。

根据去了贫民窟郊区酒吧的其他机动队报告，他们稍微亮出警棒，贫民窟的垃圾就脸色发白直发抖了。

然而，被称为'前拜森首领'的男人——利奇却不一样。

突然被枪口抵住鼻尖，他难免有些错愕。但知道马卡斯是DM时，既未露出惧怕神色也不卑屈，完全没有这类过度反应。

而且，眼神也不一样。

那不是一般小混混的眼神。

既不是靠着不知死活的傻胆在虚张声势，也不是逞能好强。不止胆量大，更是经历过各种大场面的眼神。

酒和药物，暴力斗争和扭曲的性爱。

只知沉溺在这种糜烂生活中，无可救药的垃圾集团。

他一直以为，贫民窟的杂种都是这个样子。

然后——利奇不一样。

桀骜不驯到目中无人。

（这家伙没那么简单屈服。）

他这么觉得，所以把利奇带回了总部。

心想非驯服他不可。

说不定，利奇有他意想不到的过去，见识过什么大场面。

想到这里，他露出不知是苦笑还是自嘲的笑容，仿佛在对自己说，干嘛为了一个贫民窟的杂种如此伤神。

马卡斯和杰德一起离开讯问室，来到同一楼层的集中管理室，室内所有部下都站起来向他敬礼。

马卡斯微微点头回应，在椅子上坐下来。

"G：05有什么奇怪的资料？"

会打断讯问把我找来，想必发现了什么大问题吧——马卡斯带着这样的言外之意看着盖尔。

"是的……他有宠物注册。"

"宠物？"

杰德发出了不合场合的狂叫声。

"你在说什么啊，盖尔，他是贫民窟的杂种呢。"

没错。

（这是个恶劣的玩笑。）

马卡斯没说出口，却有同感。

"他是最低等的垃圾啊，要说梦话也等睡着了再说嘛。"

杰德不屑地说，瞪了盖尔一眼。

贫民窟的杂种成为宠物——就算是玩笑，也离谱得可以了。

但是……

"我也这么想，所以确认过很多次。"

发出紧急呼叫时，盖尔早料到杰德会有这种反应，所以显得不慌不忙。

"没有错？"

"是的。"

盖尔说得斩钉截铁，把预先列印出来的资料交给马卡斯。

【宠物注册编号Z-107M】

代号'利奇'

性别

黑头发黑眼睛

克瑞斯卡迪安制

最令人惊讶的是，四年前就注册了。

（四年前？怎么可能……会不会是系统错误？）

"眼纹检查进不去。"

马卡斯出神地看着比现在稚嫩许多的照片，面露不知该说什么的难色喃喃道：

"下载限制是第三级机密代号，我早料到他不是一般小混混……没想到大有来头。"

下载限制。

机密代号。

看到这一整排意想不到的陈述，更加深了马卡斯眉间的皱纹。

的确，宠物中心的资料下载是属于机密等级。但不管任何资料，治安警察应该都拥有最优先的下载权。

（宠物相关的事也能列入第三级？）

怎么想都太离谱，他不知该如何形容这个比黑色笑话更恶劣的现实。

从背后看着马卡斯手上资料的杰德，也发出奇特的叫嚷声陷入半僵硬状态。

"这是…真的？"

声音微带嘶哑。

"是的。"

"他是贫民窟杂种喔？是无可救药的邪恶垃圾喔？这样的人怎么可能是宠物？"

似乎怎么都无法接受的杰德急促嚷嚷着。

'为什么？'

想知道答案的不止杰德，这恐怕是房间里所有人心中的呐喊。

——怎么会是他？

——为什么？

——为什么是贫民窟的杂种？

莫名其妙抽中—张鬼牌，他们无法接受。

不……

既然知道了，就不可能当做没这回事。这样不清不楚总觉得心里不舒坦，无法给自己一个交代。

"持有人是谁？"

被这么一问，盖尔沉默了片刻。

"我问你饲主是谁啊。"

"应该是塔那古拉的金发。"

马卡斯和杰德都愕然瞪大了双眼，仿佛最后遭到特大炮弹的轰炸……哑口无言。

"因为有防护程式，无法查到持有人的名字。但这个S级代号，绝对是塔那古拉的金发。"

在马卡斯他们到来前，盖尔已经先被这个震撼的事实击倒过，又重新振作了起来，不过语调还是略显生硬。

"到底怎么回事……金发的宠物怎么会在贫民窟徘徊……这是从未听说过的丑闻。"

贫民窟的杂种出现在贫民窟理所当然。但如果是金发的宠物，就另当别论了。

何止是丑闻，根本是藐视宠物法的重大问题。

究竟是……

——为什么？

——为何？

到底发生了什么事？

谜团掺杂着疑问，更浑沌不明了。

通常，被注销登记做废弃处置的艾欧斯宠物，除了几个特殊案例外，都会下放到米达斯。被豢养在艾欧斯的附加价值，就是最后被卖到米达斯的娼馆。

若是金发级的宠物，商品价值更是连跳好几级。因为金发的宠物是学院产的纯血种。

尤其是可以育种的'雌性'，更会被当成贵种珍藏。因为母体生下的'孩子'，被认可归娼馆所有。

娼馆的地位，说是以保有多少学院产的纯血种血统来评断也不为过。

宠物法是这些纪律的根本，所以，藐视宠物法等于犯了重罪。

（塔那古拉的金发会藐视宠物法吗？）

不可能。

金发是塔那古拉最尖端的菁英，不可能犯错。

但是……

"这家伙的注册还有效吗？"

"有效。没被注销过，也没有被修改过。"

"那么，这家伙从四年前就被金发饲养了。"

贫民窟的杂种被豢养在艾欧斯，已经是晴天霹雳了，但更令人惊讶的是，这个宠物竟然堂而皇之在贫民窟生活。

（这么荒谬的事可能吗？）

答案是——不可能。

依常理判断，不可能有这样的事。

艾欧斯的安全措施远比米达斯严格，宠物绝不可能从那里逃脱。

"为了慎重起见，跟对方做确认吧？"

盖尔这么说，他不得不怀疑宠物管理中心的系统出了问题。

依常理判断，这应该是最妥当的做法。

"不，不要那么做。"

"可是主任，我怎么想都觉得不可能。这家伙身上并没有证明宠物身份的宠物环啊。"

宠物环是用来取代宠物ID的昂贵饰品。

譬如戒指、项链、手环、脚环、耳环……这些用来给'宠物'增添色彩的宝石，同时也象征着饲主的社会地位。

随时露出宠物环来炫耀，是理所当然的常识——已经有这种既定观念的他们，怎么也想不到那个宠物环竟是特别订做的D型。

——不，他们根本不知道宠物环有所谓的D型。

"没有宠物环的宠物，等于没被认定。可是他却……"

"说不定有什么复杂的原因。"

"复杂的原因？"

"没错……"

金发的宠物被放养在艾欧斯以外的地方，是常理无法解释的不合常理。

这种不合常理的事，现在就发生在自己眼前。他们只觉得困惑，完全无法认同。

但是，不能认同也只是他们自己的事，区区DM不可能介入塔那古拉菁英的领域。

"身上没有宠物环，宠物登记却还有效。若非电脑系统出了问题绝不可能。可是这个'不合常理'，现在明明就在贫民窟徘徊。所以，应该不是单纯的偶然，也不是中心的管理失误，应该是饲主默认了这件事。"

宠物法是塔那古拉的菁英应该遵守的律法，完美无缺的金发不可能跳脱出那样的规则。

部下们听出马卡斯这番话的严重性，一片沉默。

通常不可能发生这样的宠物放养。默认这种事的理由是……

若非默认，就是有不得不那么做的隐情。

（到底是什么？）

监控萤幕映出还趴在讯问室桌上的利奇，所有人都凝视着那个萤幕。

这家伙……到底是什么来历？

就在大家百思不解时，盖尔喁喁说道：

"这家伙……真的是贫民窟的杂种吗？"

"什么意思？"

"宠物档案上的确记载着出生于克瑞斯养育中心，可是，那会不会是为了什么目的而做的假资料？"

"为了什么？"

"那就不得而知了。但是，绝对跟第三级的下载限制有关。"

艾欧斯宠物的资料，的确不是每个人都可以阅览。但是，看到与宠物相关的机密代号存取权，怎么想都觉得非比寻常。

八成有什么内幕——。

太可疑了，教人无法不这么想，就像是与眼纹检查成双的必然阴谋。

总不会是故意让人起疑的低级圈套吧？

或是，解得开就解解看啊……这样的谜题？

或者根本不具任何意义？

要说是盖尔想太多了，或许是吧，但他就是忍不住。

"贫民窟的杂种是最低等的垃圾啊。谁会那么傻，特地伪装自己的出身混入那种垃圾堆？"

偏见与侮蔑。

憎恶与优越感。

盖尔的发言，只会激起米达斯教育深入骨髓的杰德的厌恶感。

"有些流民是会伪装成杂种潜入贫民窟。"

连一直默默看着事情发展的哈加德，都说出了这样的话。

"那是因为迫不得已。"

咂着舌这么说的杰德，也不能否认这个事实。

除非是出身行星有特别的长相，或是具有可辨识的因子，否则被称为流民的非法滞留者，为了逃避治安警察的追捕，有不少人会伪装成贫民窟的杂种。

基本上，塔那古拉不允许延长入境时所申请的签证。

签证过期却尚未出境的观光客，会被视为非法滞留立刻遭逮捕。

塔那古拉的入境管理局没那么好说话，不能用'一时不小心'之类的借口蒙混过去。所有玩过头的恶劣家伙，都会列入黑名单遣送回国。

只要遵守既定规则，米达斯就是不受任何禁忌束缚的天堂。但如果违规，绝对不讲情面。

人是健忘的生物。

有句话说，旅行中不要怕丢脸或失态，过了自然就忘了。

但塔那古拉不允许这种事，只要犯一次错就会遭到制裁。

被列入黑名单的人，脑部会被植入奈米晶片，再也不能进入艾摩伊行星。如果漠视这个法规偷渡入境，或是持伪造护照再入境，一踏上艾摩伊的土地，奈米晶片就会作用导致当场死亡，绝无例外。

旅客申请签证时即先以书面警告，因此不会基于人道考量，再给违规者浪费时间的宽容。也就是说，在米达斯做出丢脸或失态的事之后，若还想平安度过人生，就不能再踏上艾摩伊的土地。

而为了某种目的刻意成为流民的人，为了逃避治安警察的追捕，就会伪装成贫民窟的杂种。因为他们知道幽灵城市'克瑞斯'，在米达斯是唯一的治外法权。

不过伪装得再好，能否安稳藏身其中就很难说了。毕竟将要面临差距甚大的价值观，以及剧变的生活环境。

贫民窟有贫民窟的法则，不能适应的人会窒碍难行。

"对我们来说，流民和贫民窟的杂种都是垃圾。就像害虫接近寄生虫，最后只会搞到两败俱伤。"

"我觉得流民伪装成杂种，跟金发的宠物在贫民窟徘徊，是完全不同层次的两回事吧？"

语气坚定的盖尔话中别有含意。

"盖尔……"

"是。"

"你是不是想说……那种家伙可能是金发从小豢养的'Sleeper'？"

霎时，杰德等人都张大眼睛呆若木鸡。他们万万想不到，会从马卡斯口中说出这种话。

'Sleeper'是治安警察之间的行话，指的是为了特殊任务潜入敌阵搜查的人。

据说，正式的部署、人数、面孔、经历都是最高机密。

这些都仅止于传闻，因为没有任何治安警察能确定这种人的存在。

但也没有人能否认。因为，有时会在连自认是警察菁英的DM都不清楚的状况下，传出很重要的情报，或是在绝妙时机发生重大变化。

前些日子，才在治安警察都大感棘手的NEALDARTS发生过大暴动。

所以大家都说，'Sleeper'是直属于塔那古拉的特务。

如果把利奇当成金发从小豢养的'Sleeper'，那么，'贫民窟的杂种是金发的宠物'这种不合常理的事，或'宠物未被注销登记却大大方方徘徊在贫民窟'这种破天荒的事，就可以说得通了。

区区一个小混混首领，怎能有如此过人的胆识？这种种不可理解的谜般拼图，只要这么一想，就可以拼出完整的图案了。

"不……我想应该还不至于……"

盖尔微微垂下眼睑说，却无法完全舍弃这样的悬念。

"可是，要归结于单纯的巧合，似乎又太巧了……我怎样都无法说服自己。"

不能说服自己的不止盖尔一人。然而，眼前所见的事实只有这些。

"没有确实的证据就只能推测，即便这个推测是已经很接近黑色的灰色。不过……现在唯一能证实的就是，那家伙是金发的宠物。"

而且严格来说，算是'意料之外的逼蛇出洞'，跟马卡斯他们正在追查的事件没有关连性。

应该没有……看利奇就知道了，他完全不知道自己为什么被强行带走。

米达斯有米达斯的治安警察，贫民窟有贫民窟专属的自治警察。双方没有任何联系，互不侵犯。

对米达斯来说，贫民窟是微不足道的存在，贫民窟的杂种不值得他们花时间去追捕歼灭。

当然，'PAM'的行动规范也是原因之一。但更重要的是，在DM眼中，贫民窟的杂种只是在他们脚下爬来爬去的虫子。

可是现在，这个定论被颠覆了。

为了区区一个贫民窟的小混混，竟然派DM而非巡逻队亲自出马搜查。而且，也不知道是怎么跟贫民窟自治警察沟通的，他们也默许了。

"我们是受命追捕一个叫基里耶的贫民窟小混混，现在只要专注于此就行了。"

再不愿意、再无法理解，都必须服从命令完成工作，这就是他们的责任。这种事不需要身为主任的他再多说，但马卡斯还是再三强调。

"是。"

只有盖尔回应，不过室内所有人应该都一样绷紧了神经。

马卡斯又下令：

"为了谨慎起见，把这些G：05的资料通通删除。"

这么做，并非怀疑贫民窟的杂种是'Sleeper'。

马卡斯担心的是：

"如果这档案是真的，那家伙就是金发的持有物。万一发生什么纠纷就麻烦了。"

"知道了。"

身为饲主的金发是怎么样的想法，马卡斯他们无权探索。

就这样，马卡斯拖着新增的沉重感站起身，准备回到讯问室。

独自被留在室内的利奇，黑发紧贴在苍白的脸上急促喘着气。

（基里耶那个混帐……）

（那个瘟神！）

（我非海扁你不可……）

他狠狠地暗自咒骂，强忍全身的疼痛。

侧腹部不断痉挛般抽痛着，脑髓也像呼应那股疼痛般隐隐作痛。

不知怎的，疼痛之余思绪却特别清楚。

（基里耶那家伙……到底做了什么事？）

不应该出现在贫民窟的米达斯治安警察——而且是DM，拼了命到处在找他，绝对不是什么小事。

不过利奇没啥兴趣知道。

再怎么被打被踢，不知道就无法回答。面对无理的暴力，不知道就是最好的防御。

听到门打开的声音，利奇微微张开了眼睛。

马卡斯踩着喀喀喀的特殊马靴声，跟杰德一起回来了。

（休息时间结束了啊？）

利奇咬咬牙。

不知道还要被凌虐多久……想到这点，他的忧郁就超过了痛苦。

跟刚才一样，马卡斯坐在他对面。他以为杰德也会再绕到背后紧贴自己，但杰德并没有那么做。

跟离开房间前不一样，杰德安份地站在马卡斯后面。

（怎么了？）

整个视界疲惫而沉重。但他看得出来，缠绕两人的氛围似乎有了某种些微变化。

"你是金发的宠物吧？"

听到这句颇有含意的话时，那个变化有了具体的轮廓。

（………）

利奇现在的咬牙切齿，意味跟之前完全相反。这种事早在某种程度意料当中，只是一旦真被戳破，那种心情又另当别论了。

被戳破也没办法——他无法这么潇洒豁达。

对他来说，身为'宠物'是再羞辱不过的事。在艾欧斯以外的地方被人揭穿，除了痛苦还是痛苦。

"连出身后宫在米达斯号称NO.1的人，在艾欧斯都只能爬到中级，你这个贫民窟的杂种真是成就不凡呢。"

语调出奇地冷淡，既非讽刺也不是贬损。

但听起来就是很刺耳。

如果说，被自尊都化脓溃烂的淫荡锁链捆绑的日子，是所谓的'成就不凡'，那么，他恨不得立刻跟他们互换立场。

才刚这么想就听到下一句话，利奇一时会意不过来。

"你可以走了。"

他不禁皱起眉头，嘴里缓缓重复这句话。过了好一会儿，终于知道自己被释放。

为什么？

不用说，当然因为他是金发的宠物。

除此之外，DM的态度不可能突然一百八十度大转变。

（原来如此。）

利奇默祷了片刻，将涌上嘴角的苦涩咽下去。

'金发的宠物怎么会在贫民窟？'

马卡斯完全没有探索此事的意思。

刚才还因为他是贫民窟的杂种，无所不用其极地凌虐他呢。

如此剧变让利奇深深体会到，塔那古拉金发的声威远震米达斯治安警察的事实。

（刚才还那么执拗地逼问我基里耶的事呢。）

原来是不想惹到金发啊。

（还真要感谢伊森大人呢……）

他一点都不想炫耀饲主的权力。只是DM自己都屈服了，他也没必要说'不'。

利奇并不认为自己是'懦弱地夹着尾巴逃走'。

识时务者为俊杰，对DM或贫民窟的杂种来说，都是一样的真理。

不管内心怎么想，马卡斯不会犯那种愚蠢的错误。因为他跟以前的利奇不一样，有极高的人生经验值。

这只证明了，伊森拥有折服DM尊严的绝对权力——利奇现在才知道。

既然这样，当然要马上离开。

利奇无言地撑着腹部缓缓站起。光是这样，肌肉就发出痉挛般的哀鸣。

他拖着踉踉跄跄的步伐，咬紧牙关往前走。

马卡斯和杰德都默默看着这样的他。

把人修理得这么惨，却毫无协助之意。不过他们要是这么做，也只会引燃他一肚子火而已。

"喂，小鬼。"

最后，马卡斯还是忍不住叫住了他。是身为DM的自尊作祟吗？抑或只是压抑不了好奇心？

"你不想知道伙伴做了什么事被追缉吗？"

或者……只是想诱出利奇真正的想法？

利奇停下拖曳的脚，没好气地说：

"他不是伙伴！"

有往上爬的志向并没有错。每个人都想功成名就脱离贫民窟，从前的利奇也不例外。

但是，基里耶的手段太卑鄙了。

即便后面有伊森在操控，不能原谅的事就是不能原谅。

"我说过，那家伙只是瘟神。"

无法忍受被当成基里耶的伙伴，利奇忿忿地说。

不管马卡斯信或不信，这都是利奇真正的心声。

"如果真想抓到基里耶，在挥舞着武器来到贫民窟之前，应该先做好功课吧？把我们扁得七零八落前，先雇用消息灵通的情报商嘛！你们多得是钱不是吗？你们太瞧不起贫民窟了，根本不知道贫民窟是怎么样的地方。这样也想抓到基里耶，太天真了！"

他不在乎有谁在哪偷听，只是以狠毒的辛辣口吻把想说的话一吐为快。

他知道，要把积压再积压的愤怒发泄出来排解郁恨，对象和地点都不对，可是，他就是无法压抑从心底深处涌上来的那股冲动。

马卡斯只是微微皱起眉头，而满脸愤怒的杰德则握着拳头直发抖，并没有出手。可见，'金发的宠物'这个在利奇眼中极尽屈辱的头衔，对DM也是某种沉重的压力。

利奇大放厥词后，发现马卡斯不可能打破沉默，便蹒跚地再往前走。

（可恶！）

本以为说出来可以减轻郁积的愤怒，却搞得胃更不舒服了。

疼痛。

……沉重。

………发硬。

基里耶和DM两人的脸烙印在脑海一角，一股有别于侧腹部的疼痛沁入了脑髓。

将近半夜了，雨还是下个不停。

利奇攀着墙壁，喘吁吁地从地下二楼走到MPC的正面入口处。

'你可以走了。'

意思就是'你自己走吧'。

没人打算把利奇送回贫民窟。

（那些家伙……揪着脖子把我掳到这里来，竟然送也不送我。）

利奇并不想跟米达斯的警察有什么私交，但DM总该支付回家的交通费，当做莽撞抓错人的赔偿吧？

可是，别说是支付空中计程车费了，连利奇口袋里的现金、现金卡，也都在最初检查随身携带品时被没收了，什么也没还给他，就像在报复他的口出恶言。

身无分文被赶出来，叫他怎么回去呢？

（整人也要有个程度嘛。）

寒气无情地缠绕着嘎吱作响的疼痛背脊，他连站都站不直了。

（可恶……）

利奇抖动肩膀喘气，倚靠着墙面思考该如何回家。

没有钱，外面又下着雨，再加上身体状况极差．他真的很想诅咒DM。

可能的话，他希望能搭上二十四小时巡回各区域的免费观光来回巴士。只不过，当然没有任何一班巴士会经过彻底脱离观光路线的MPC。

想到要拖着疼痛不堪的身躯走在雨中，他实在很想搭乘空中计程车，如果有钱的话……

问题是没钱。总不能在MPC里堂堂抢夺空中巡逻车吧？虽然很想这么做。

几经思考后，利奇沿着墙壁绕到后面，拿出唯一还留在身上的手机，搜寻在MPC周围巡回的胶囊车。

胶囊车是处理日常杂物的业务用全自动控制车。

由于是业务用货舱，外观粗大简陋。只要输入地图就能飞到任何地方——甚至是观光客禁止进入的红色禁区，而且免费。

唯独从地图上删除的克瑞斯例外。不过只要能到比较接近的地方，就会有办法……万不得已时，可以切换成方向盘操作在地面上行走。

他是在卡杰手下当送货员时，知道了这件事。

时间很短不到一年，但那段期间利奇的确学会了种种本领。不论合法非法，恐怕还包括DM也不知道的米达斯地下内幕……

坐上胶囊车门一关上，正面的小型萤幕立刻显现米达斯全区域地图。按一个键就能放大缩小，但利奇没确认地图就面向了操作台，立刻输入'第3区密斯卓园区吉诺瓦'。

接着从靴子暗袋拿出记忆晶片插入安全槽，输入存取代号的密码。

那是利奇当送货员时的密码。说不定已经无效了——他闪过一丝不安，幸亏密码还有效。只有这时候，他会感谢卡杰一时兴起没注销这个密码。

业务用胶囊车，跟只要付钱不选客人的空中计程车不同，要脱离既定的巡回轨道重新设定目的地，需要ID密码，否则无法重新启动。

就这点来看不算方便使用，但这种时候，当然要利用所有能利用的东西。

以熟练动作完成所有作业后，利奇苦笑了起来。

（不过是胶囊车，也要用到安全防护的机密晶片啊。我真是……被洗脑了。）

当送货员时，他的工作搭档亚历克曾不厌其烦地教育过他：

"听好了，利奇，存取代号跟搭讪台词一样，反复使用相同台词会觉得厌倦，也容易被识破。最好像每日套餐一样时常更换组合，可是这么做，很可能在紧要关头时惊慌失措搞得灰头土脸。所以无论何时，不管多麻烦，决定胜负的台词都要彻底做好安全防护。"

那之后已经五年了。

他跟亚历克早已疏远。然而以为已经遗忘的习性，却总会在刹那间突然冒出来。

譬如堪称黑市第一，不……以其特殊能力来说，应该是星际第一强、第一凶悍的电脑骇客亚历克帮他做的秘密晶片，他还一直偷偷珍藏在马靴暗袋里，直到现在。

（该怎么说呢……）

他思索着，身体深深嵌入椅背。胶囊车缓缓升空，没有发出一点倾轧声。

MPC集中管理室。

此时，马卡斯和部下们，正目不转睛看着映出利奇身影的萤幕。

从正门出去的利奇扶着墙壁，举步维艰，抖动肩膀喘着气。一副疼痛不堪状，仿佛可以听到他的喘息声。

不过在集中管理室的人，都对他那副模样既不关心也不感兴趣。

"他会怎么做呢？"

自言自语的马卡斯并不希冀有人回答。

面对DM毫不畏惧，还大放厥词的贫民窟杂种，要怎么回到巢穴呢？不止马卡斯，所有人都兴致勃勃等着看。

他可以靠一股傻胆虚张声势……不，那双黑眼所散放的慑人眼神的确不可小觑。但眼前问题是，身无分文的他会如何行动？

按常理，既然确定他是金发的宠物，不管内心有多挣扎，也该把他安全送回贫民窟。就算不是，把他修理到无法独自站立行走，也该那么做。

但是——

马卡斯却让他身无分文后，再把他撵了出去。

以区区一个杂种来说，他的胆量太不寻常；要说是性质特殊的宠物……又怎么看都令人怀疑。这么一个男人，会如何克服走投无路的困境呢？

或者，什么都不能做，只能当场瘫坐下来？

马卡斯无论如何都想亲眼看到这个结果。

如果那样大放厥词却什么都做不到，只能筋疲力竭地瘫倒，那也没关系。他会算好适当时机，命人把他送回贫民窟。

然而——

萤幕中的利奇，表现得太不合常理了。

就像只珍奇异兽，重重打击了治安警察对杂种所抱持的偏见，也堂堂颠覆了DM的哲理。

DM的自尊不容许他们爽快地拍手叫好，只有满心的不是滋味。

'狡猾、可恨，真想打到他跪下来哭着求饶！'

如果可以断然说出这种话，或许事情就单纯多了。

（臭小子！）

问题是，心里这么想，视线却怎么也离不开他。惊觉时，已经被他深深吸引。

突然……有这样的感觉。

将这个有如出鞘刀刃般锐利的男人当成宠物的金发，究竟是何方神圣呢？明知这么想是大不敬，马卡斯还是很想见见这个人。

正这么想时，看到利奇拿出了手机东按西按。

"哼，笨蛋，贫民窟的玩具哪能用啊。"

杰德露骨地嗤之以鼻。

通常，在克瑞斯使用的手机都是有区域限制的行动电话，有别于米达斯的规格。

说白了，就是米达斯随时对克瑞斯发出干扰电波，电波再强也收不到。换句话说，克瑞斯完全被米达斯隔绝在外。

贫民窟所使用的手机，在米达斯根本无法使用。所以马卡斯没有没收利奇的手机。

东按西按后，可能发现没有用，利奇又把手机收进口袋里。

"笨蛋，想得太天真啦。"

可能是被辛辣的粗暴言语重重掴了一巴掌的反弹吧，杰德对利奇的一举一动表现出过度反应，看得周遭人不禁轻声失笑。

"咦？太奇怪了。"

但是，杰德的余裕以及室内稍微和缓的气氛，都在哈加德惊讶的嘟哝声中瞬间终止。

"主任，脱离K地区巡回路线的货柜胶囊车来了。"

"货柜？"

"是定时巡回的业务用小型出租车。"

那种东西来干什么……

所有人心中的这个疑问，都在哈加德僵硬的声音中找到了答案。

"货柜胶囊车正在接近G：05。"

萤幕中的利奇打开车门，一副理所当然地钻进车内，所有人都看得目瞪口呆。

究竟……为何？

……为什么？

出乎意料的情景摆在眼前，造成了冲击。

怎么可能。

——为什么？

——怎么会这样？

每个人都瞪大双眼哑口无言，看着眼前不可能的现实。

"这就是……那小子所说的'太小看贫民窟'吗？"

连马卡斯都掩饰不了心中的动荡。

"严格说起来，应该是小看了'利奇'这个男人，而非贫民窟……"

盖尔的表情也紧张起来。

'贫民窟的杂种'。

'金发的宠物'。

除此之外，这男人说不定还有其他称号。

他原本就无法抛开这样的猜疑。而看到这么……不合常理的光景后，更无法不这样想。

"贫民窟的杂种……不可能想得出这种事。"

一般杂种不可能有这种本事。

"我敢打赌，那小子一定很熟米达斯。"

这到底是怎么回事？从马卡斯到部下们都各怀想法。

"目的地是密斯卓园区／吉诺瓦。"

只要查出货柜车车号，就可以轻易搜索出目的地。

"第3区？"

"在指定地图上，是最接近贫民窟的停车站。"

"原来如此——搭乘业务用货柜车，那里是极限了。"

"小型出租车不是需要密码吗？"

"他应该知道吧。"

否则不会特地叫货柜车来。

"盖尔，只要他输入存取代号，就可以追得到他吧？"

到了这个地步，马卡斯也豁出去了。

"是的，可以查出他的ID密码。"

盖尔听出了马卡斯的意图，斩钉截铁地回答。但是下一秒钟，他突然脸色发白。

"什么……"

"怎么了？"

"不行，有防护措施。"

马卡斯叹口气，蹙起了眉头。

在DM中，盖尔算是拥有不输电脑骇客的能力。既然他都破解不了，老实说，只能投降了。

然而更教人起疑的是：

（不过是货柜车，干嘛要对密码做防护措施？）

为了什么？

（为什么要隐瞒得如此彻底？）

想到这里，马卡斯眉间的皱纹又更深了。

胶囊车在众人凝视的萤幕中缓缓升空了，徒留DM们强烈的疑惑。

﹡﹡﹡﹡﹡

在混沌沉重的黑暗中。

某处。

传来……微微声响。

黏稠混浊地缠绕四肢的东西，缓缓地震荡起伏。

鲁钝。

——沉重。

浓密。

——深邃。

是漂浮？

……抑或沉溺？

是漂流？

……抑或滞留？

这些都搞不清楚。

明明有感觉，却缺乏真实感，仿佛，感情与肉体已然剥离。

某种东西。

——在某处。

——鸣响着。

'扑通'。

'……扑通'。

'………扑通'。

惊觉那正是自己的心跳时，剥离的感情瞬间凝缩，与肉体的哀号产生共振迸裂。

锵、锵、锵。

——咚、咚、咚。

忽近。

——忽远。

狠狠戳入脑髓的声响，一声接一声压迫着太阳穴，肆意翻搅脑浆，在眼底迸开来。

惨白的灼热感。

片片断断的影像，突然开始倒叙重演。

有时是平面的单纯黑白，有时是没有一贯性的强烈原色乱舞。

转眼又变成无意义的点与线的全像（hologram），或是熟悉的记号与符号罗列。

是记忆的片段吗？还是妄想？

不明就里的不快感。

——与不安感。

焦虑不安的压迫感。

——与饥渴感。

（怎么会这样？）

他勉强撬开沉重得令人烦躁，仿佛紧贴在眼球上的眼皮。

霎时——扭拧内脏般的剧痛窜到了脚尖。

"咿……唔……唔"

利奇不由得缩起身子发出呻吟。

背脊嘎吱作响，连眼睛深处都隐隐刺痛。他咬紧牙关，屏住气息。

（怎么搞的……怎么会这样！）

动也不动地忍受着疼痛，这才想起了昨晚的事……

异常急促的怦怦心跳声，刺耳扰人。

（可恶……好痛……）

被米达斯的DM凌虐的痛楚，再次席卷而来。

'咚'

'咚'

'咚'

除了身体疼痛的波动外，还有另一个持续不断的强烈声响。利奇皱着眉，阴沉地抬起头。

（什么啊……）

知道是敲门声，眉头皱得更紧了。

床头柜上的闹钟指着八：三五。

（这么早，是哪个混帐？）

他咒骂着，强忍针扎般的疼痛僵硬地站起来。

敲门声越来越激烈。

（敲什么敲嘛。）

他在嘴里埋怨着，突然想起昨晚回来时，把门铃关掉了。

他是在霏霏霪雨中，拖着嘎吱倾轧的疼痛身体，凭着意志、毅力、气力回到了自己的住处。

累得筋疲力尽，还来不及调整凌乱的呼吸，就赶快用颤抖的手指解除门锁钻进屋里。

瞬间，已经撑到极限的某种东西噗兹断裂，他当场瘫坐下来，却不忘锁上门，再按下安全防护开关。

心想不管发生什么事，绝不再开门了。

总之，他只想赶快上床。

好困。只想睡觉。

所以关掉了门铃，以防再有人来打搅。

（对哦……）

他边努力回想这件事，边打开对讲机的萤幕开关，凯伊那张熟悉的脸赫然出现。

针扎般的疼痛、不快的心情，顿时烟消云散。

他慌忙解除门锁，焦急看着门缓缓打开。

一大早就来用力敲门的凯伊也一样，不等门完全敞开，就先扭动身体钻了进来。

两人互看了好一会儿。

默默无言。

嵬然不动。

没有错过任何细节……

终于，凯伊开口了：

"你的脸，好惨哪……委屈了你这个帅哥。"

以此替代早上的问候，似乎不太合适。

想笑也笑不出来。想以玩笑带过，却带不动现实。

只是……完全松了一口气。

横梗的气息在喉头化开，带着微温。被禁锢的视界松开变了形。

用力抿成一条线的嘴唇，安笃地微微放松了嘴角。

利奇不知道，自己的脸现在变成了什么样子。

但是，那么喁喁说着的凯伊，脸上也是青一块紫一块，嘴角还沾着鲜明的血迹。

"你也是啊。"

除此之外，他不知道该说什么。

"其他人呢？"

看样子，恐怕其他成员也是遍体鳞伤吧。

这么一想……不禁一肚子火。涌上心头的怒气，差点咕嘟咕嘟滚沸了视界。

"路克和诺利斯也差不多。席德还没挨揍，就先被Shockeye电昏了。"

凯伊的声音听起来含糊不清，大概是嘴巴破了吧。

"Shockeye啊……"

想到那种冲击度，利奇低声喟叹。以DM的价值观来看，杂种只是比人类更低等的垃圾吧。

"所以……他们刚才还都躺在拉杰特呢。"

"咦…？"

拉杰特是利奇他们经常聚在一起的酒吧。

（躺到早上……？）

利奇被搞糊涂了。

听那个银灰头发DM主任说话的口气，好像是把前拜森成员通通抓到了MPC。

"你们没有被抓去米达斯的警察总部？"

这样的疑问脱口而出。

（没有吗？）

利奇被释放时，还很担心凯伊他们。

——他们怎么样了？

想到他们，倍增的不安感怎么都挥之不去。

然而，当时那种气氛让他无法质问DM。因为宠物这件事被揭发，他深觉屈辱。

而且，惨遭修理的身体状况也很糟，他虽然担心其他人，也只能先回到贫民窟再做打算。

所以刚才在萤幕上看到凯伊时，他惊讶得一时喘不过气来。

开门后看到活生生的凯伊，他打从心底松了一口气，庆幸凯伊平安回到了贫民窟。

前成员们跟他不一样，没有福祸难料的'伊森'这张王牌。所以，尽管被凌虐得疼痛不堪，利奇另一颗心还是惦记着他们能不能平安获释。

但是——

"警察总部？"

凯伊讶异地皱起了眉头。

"没有啊。我们是在拉杰特时，被突然冲进来的DM毒打一顿，就躺在那里躺到了天亮。"

也就是说，利奇被马卡斯摆了一道。

——为什么这么做？

为了……打击他的心理吗？

如果是，的确奏效；只是这个效果可能与DM的期望有出入。

无论如何，现在那些都不重要了。

当然，这一切只能说是'幸运'。感恩这样的幸运之余，也终于放下心中大石，但却怎么也开心不起来。

"早上，拉杰特的老板才告诉我们……我们被打得横七竖八后，DM又去修理其他人，逼他们说出了你的事。所以我就冲过来了，因为只有我一个人还能走。"

（太好了……）

知道只有自己被带到MPC，利奇这才深深吐口气。

同样惨遭蛮横的暴力凌虐，但凯伊他们并没像他那样，在MPC被推来推去留下个人记录。他顿时觉得，从昨晚一直压在他肩上的重担减轻了些。

（真的太好了。）

心安的感觉不断涌上心头。

虽然，'不幸中的大幸'这句话抚平不了他愤怒的情绪。不过，想到前成员们没有被列入治安警察的黑名单中，他就放心了。

但是，凯伊似乎从深深喟叹的利奇身上，察觉到某种超越困惑的东西，沉默了好一会儿。

然后注视着利奇，用僵硬的声音问他：

"利奇，你总不会……被抓去了警察总部吧？"

他的直觉还是好得令人惊讶。

一时不知该如何反应的利奇，轻轻咬住了嘴唇。

光这样，凯伊似乎就肯定了自己的想法。

"为什么……只有你被……"

苦涩嘟哝仿佛从喉咙深处挤出。

"因为我是拜森的首领吧？"

利奇只能这么回答，凯伊露出了不知该说什么的表情。

因为'拜森'早已不存在于任何地方了。

"那些家伙以为基里耶是拜森的成员，所以才把我抓走吧？"

跟那些DM说他们搞错了也不听。

凯伊大概想到什么感同身受，也微微偏起了嘴角。

不……不止是DM，说不定贫民窟的人都这么认定。

也可能是基里耶自己老爱这样向周遭人吹嘘。

对利奇他们来说已不存在的东西，还在贫民窟延续着；即便成了只有名字的残骸。

如果这只是急流勇退的'成名税'，尚可当成玩笑一笑置之。可是，这个幽灵名字却在利奇他们无法干预的状态下，如野火般燃烧开来。

想到这些，利奇和凯伊就会烦躁到咬牙切齿。

"不过，你竟然能平安回来呢……"

这绝不是调侃或什么，而是凯伊的心声。他的语气、眼神再真挚不过。

被抓进MPC的人，没有一个四肢健全地出来。

就贫民窟的杂种所知，那不是治安警察为了恫吓他们而灌输的意识，也不是警告，而是活生生的现实。

"因为，基里耶的事我什么都不知道啊。再怎么揍我，不知道的事还是说不出来。如果知道，挨揍前就说啦。"

利奇不是不要命的人，还不至于敢撒谎欺骗DM。一旦撒谎，之后得编更多谎言来圆谎，利奇不会蠢到犯这种错误。

无论如何，他都无法告诉凯伊，是因为查出'他是金发的宠物'。

"何况……我也不是全身而退啊。"

"是啊，看你的脸就知道了。"

"不是啦……我是说，我在那边被他们推来推去，做了一堆详细的个人资料记录。"

"咦…？"

"准会被列入黑名单。"

"真的吗？"

凯伊咕嘟吞了吞口水。

"是啊……再也不能在米达斯干坏事了。"

何止干坏事，恐怕连自由进出米达斯都很困难了。被列入黑名单就是这么回事。

以前当送货员时，卡杰也再三告诫过他，再怎么样都不能杠上米达斯的治安警察。

卡杰说，鼻药对米达斯的治安警察无效，因为他们是忠于职务的猎犬。

与'人道考虑'无缘的奈米晶片的存在，他也是在那时候才知道。

卡杰说，黑市有黑市的法则，这些法则绝对与米达斯治安警察的法规互不相容，千万不要忘记。

'我不需要虚张声势鬼吼鬼叫的野狗。'

这是第一次见面时，卡杰对他说过的话。

'不用昭然若揭去谄媚，但是为了避免麻烦，"识时务者为俊杰"也是处世之道。'

后来卡杰又这么说，可能是担心利奇不屈从周遭的个性而给他忠告。因为利奇有过前科，曾一一报复黑市粗暴家伙的粗暴洗礼。

在贫民窟，被瞧不起就完了。被欺负就要加倍奉还，这是常识。

卡杰对内部斗争可以闭一只眼，但扯到工作就完全不行了。

'组织需要的不是你们无聊的自尊，而是派得上用场的头脑和确实完成工作的经验。黑市不需要连这点都做不到的笨蛋。'

这方面他非常严厉。

所以利奇当送货员时，除了米达斯外，不曾跟其他星球的治安警察发生过摩擦。他不想被卡杰或其他任何人当成笨蛋。

但他做梦也想不到，竟然会为了基里耶，饱尝被米达斯治安警察强行带走的屈辱。

在MPC没被植入奈米晶片，算是幸运了。

说不定是因为……

不，根本就是。只不过，米达斯的治安警察，可能也不屑替贫民窟的杂种做那种处置。尽管如此，想到晶片，他还是觉得'宠物'这件事被揭穿，是幸也是祸，心中一阵寒颤。

"大概会把你的通缉令，连同照片一起转给自卫队吧。"

听到利奇爆炸性的发言，凯伊的语气还是一样生硬。

在卡杰手下当过送货员的利奇，对米达斯好歹也算熟悉。不过，贫民窟对黑名单的认知仅止于此。不……对贫民窟的居民来说，那才是最重要的现实。

因为最近在米达斯闲晃的人频频遭到狙击。大家都说，很可能是那一类的情报流入了自卫队。

这是谣言？

还是事实？

或者，只是传闻……

实际上，连真假都搞不清楚。但是，各区域的自卫队像着魔般争相'猎捕杂种'，是众所皆知的事实。

"DM把我狠狠修理了一顿，却问不出什么来。不甘心只把我丢进大楼的垃圾槽，想让我死在下雨的马路上吧……"

"你是说……？"

"他们把我打得遍体鳞伤，拿走我所有钱，才把我撵了出来。状况糟透了……幸亏我把卡藏在马靴鞋底，否则连计程车都叫不到，真的会冻死。"

九成事实，一成谎言。

他并没有撒谎，只是想把事情整个连贯下来，所以说得很顺溜。

但还是怕被问出破绽。只能祈祷凯伊会相信这样的说法。

"这样啊……总之你没事就好。"

"这样哪算没事呢。"

"嗯，总之太好了。看到你在家，我就……放心了。"

这是凯伊真真切切的心声。他重重吁口气，微微仰起头来。

同样地，利奇也轻轻吁了口气。

倒是话一中断，气氛霎时变得有些尴尬。

"你……还没吃饭吧？"

利奇干脆淡淡地换了个腔调。

这时凯伊才发现，两人一直站在门附近的入口处说话。

"咦…？啊……嗯。"

凯伊来不及反应似地张大眼睛。

"坐下吧，我拿点东西来吃。"

"不，不用了。我丢下他们跑来，差不多该回去了。"

凯伊说完就要转过身去，利奇抓住他的手，用强烈的口吻说：

"我说坐下就坐下。起码可以喝碗汤吧？"

"喔…汤还可以啦。"

结果凯伊屈服了。

"老实说，嘴巴裂了，根本没办法吃饭。"

凯伊嘀咕着走进客厅，一屁股坐在沙发上。

他说得一点都没错。利奇也一样，从昨晚到今天早上，几乎没有半点食欲，喉咙也吞不下东西。

但是，利奇不想让凯伊就这样离去。

所谓热汤，只是用热水把汤块泡开来的速食汤。刚醒来时喝上一杯，就像在喝味道、香味都极差的馊水，不过有总比没有好。

彼此嘴巴都伤痕累累，照理该喝矿泉水之类顺喉的东西，而不是什么热汤。没这么做是因为他觉得，凯伊会一口喝光就回家了。

虽说只能维持一时，但利奇就是想跟凯伊说话。

把杯子交给凯伊后，利奇慢慢坐进沙发。心情一放松，侧腹部又疼了起来。

现在也不必在凯伊面前强忍了。

两人根本不像在喝汤，只是舔舔吸吸润润嘴唇。偶尔吹吹气把汤吹凉，再小口小口地喝。像是填补中间空档般，凯伊说：

"竟然连米达斯的警察都跑来了，基里耶那家伙到底做了什么？"

"不要管那家伙了。"

利奇不悦地说。他再也不想谈基里耶的事了。

"可是，还是会在意吧？"

（我才不在意呢。）

内心暗暗咒骂的利奇，沉着地看着凯伊说：

"我们什么都不知道，才能逃过这一劫。你可千万不要涉入喔，凯伊。"

"你说的没错，可是……"

经过昨天的事，凯伊已深切体会到，不管多在意，为了生命安全最好别去知道。尽管如此，却还是抗拒不了单纯的好奇心。

他到底做了什么？

在哪里做了什么事？

为什么会被米达斯治安警察中最凶恶的DM追捕？

莫名其妙被狠狠毒打一顿，生理、心理状况都糟到了极点。既然发生了，起码要知道害自己遍体鳞伤的理由。

自己都这么在意了，被强行带到MPC的利奇，应该更想知道。凯伊自然这么想，没想到却被利奇劈头训诫了一顿。

"我可不想再被那家伙牵连，惹一身腥了。"

听到利奇这么说，凯伊也不再说什么了。

然后，宛如一道无形墙壁突然挡在两人之间，只剩下别扭的沉默。

利奇强忍着焦躁，诚挚地看着凯伊说：

"喂，凯伊，最近……我们之间是不是有点奇怪？大家聚在一起时，你好像也不太融入……为什么？"

"哪有……"

双手拿着杯子的凯伊，若无其事地撇开视线。

"看吧……你总是这样，动不动就把视线撇开。"

"………"

"你不说，我怎么知道。有话就说啊，清清楚楚地说出来。"

利奇无意苛责凯伊，可是看到他什么也不说，口气不由得急躁起来。

有所自觉的利奇闭上了嘴，沉默却越来越深。

"昨天我还以为是你放我鸽子。老实说，真的很难受。也难怪我会那么想吧？我真的不知道……你为什么突然变得这么疏远。"

他强装平静……

对DM他可以很平静，对凯伊却做不到。

为何？为什么？

这些都不重要，他只想听凯伊真正的心声。

"求求你不要再这样了，凯伊。"

利奇不由得痛哭失声。

"我从以前就老是任意使唤你……不管再怎么任性，只要回过头去，都一定有你在。你突然这样不理我……我不知道该怎么办才好。"

从卡迪安时代就一直如此。

自己身后一定有凯伊在。只要回过头，总会看到凯伊对着他笑。所以，他只要专心看着前方就行了。

他在拜森打头阵时是这样；脱离拜森时也是这样，背后总有凯伊不变的温柔。

而今——

那里却有着一道无形壕沟。

当遍体鳞伤的两人彼此相对交谈时，那条壕沟似乎填平了，却又惊觉隔着一道无法跨越的墙。

他心浮气躁再也无法忍受。他要终结这样的状况。

"你老实告诉我，我哪里惹你不高兴了？"

"不是你想的那样，利奇。"

凯伊断然否认，单刀直入地说：

"要不要再次跟我成为对侣？"

瞬间——利奇倒抽了一口气。

他想都没想过凯伊会这么说……太突然了。利奇整张脸紧绷起来，嘴唇也冻结了。

"跟你开玩笑的啦。"

凯伊冷不防笑了起来。

"因为你说得好严肃。"

他笑着说'对不起啦！'

看到凯伊勉强装出来的不自然模样，利奇什么也没说，垂下了视线。

（——对不起。）

他像鹦鹉般在嘴里重复凯伊的话。

'对不起。'

——不可以。

'对不起。'

——我不行。

'对不起。'

（我很快……就要离开了。）

所以——

'对不起。'

（把你牵扯进来……对不起。）

想说的话太多，却什么也说不出来。

说出来。

——告诉他。

——快说啊。

他不想露出破绽被质问。

——被反问。

——被逼问。

他怕自己只能说出心里真正的话。

'你老实说！'

自己这么说，却没有勇气说出真相。

他气自己的任性。怎么也抹不去践踏凯伊那份柔情的罪恶感。

"利奇，我要回去了。"

凯伊用低沉嘶哑的声音说。

（等等，凯伊。）

慌忙撑起来的腰，也因为伊森的脸掠过脑海而变得滞涩倾轧。

'就这样吧。'

'真的就这样了吗？'

挣扎的折磨扭曲了他的嘴唇。

他该怎么做才好？

想不出所以然来，视界变得迷蒙摇曳。

一步、两步……凯伊的背影正逐渐远去。

利奇不能拉住他也不能追上去，只能凝视着凯伊的背影……

等背影消失在门的另一边，一切就结束了。

凯伊似乎也感觉到了，脚步显得特别沉重迟钝。

就这样，利奇与凯伊之间的龟裂具体地逐渐扩大，而心情……唯独心情，却不留余地紧绷起来。

绷到快爆裂时，突然传出震耳欲聋的陌生惨叫声。

"唔、哇哇哇哇哇！"

为之一惊的利奇整个人弹跳起来。

凯伊讶异地回过头来。

两人先是瞪大眼睛面面相觑，然后抽离视线。

在两人视线摸索到同一地方前，持续的惨叫声撕裂了大气。

﹡﹡﹡﹡﹡

那地方冰冷昏暗，感觉不到一丝人气。

宁静幽寂，是缺乏润泽的无机质。

不同于偶有自动货柜车循规蹈矩擦身而过的静寂，漂荡着异质的沉默。

通道宽约三公尺，每隔十公尺左右就有一个十字路口，通道纵横交错有如迷宫。

往右看，往左看——都一样。

到底走了多久？

目前位置是？

要走到哪里为止？

想确认也无从判断起。

通道墙上偶尔会出现门一样的缺口，但附近没有开关按钮，也不见安全防护装置。

要不是地上有颜色各异的控制线，恐怕走不到几分钟就会连方向感都麻痹了。

不过色彩线这唯一的线索，也没有明确标示怎么走会走到哪里。不管怎么走，都像无止境的迷宫。

（到底要走到哪里呢？）

走得不耐烦的基里耶停下脚步，怨叹地回过头看向马侬。

比平常还道貌岸然的马侬只是冷漠摇着头，根本无法跟他以心传心。

（你倒底想怎么样嘛。）

抱怨几乎冲口而出。

（这地方真的没错吗？）

烦躁得很想质问他。

要是那么说，除了性爱之外绝不委屈自己的自尊化身——马侬，一定会跟他大闹别扭。

那就麻烦了。

要抓住幸运的尾巴没那么容易。一旦错过时机，只能眼睁睁看着机会流失。

如今已不用再特意讨好马侬，但最好也不要触怒他。

把凯伊卖给伊森赚到一万卡里欧时，基里耶以为已经牢牢抓住了'幸运'。然而，那个幸运并未如他所愿，成为更大机会的黄金入场券。

满心的期待落空，基里耶茫然了好一阵子。

塔那古拉的菁英与贫民窟的杂种，任谁看都觉得不对称。

他早有自不量力的自觉。可事实一旦摆在眼前，还是痛切体会到自己是个多不知人间险恶的天真小鬼。

他们只见过三次面。每次都是基里耶惊慌失措，交谈时间也非常有限。

伊森从没露骨表现出鄙视的样子，也不曾对他疾言厉色或采取高压态度。

应该说，不用那么做，塔那古拉金发的威严就足以震慑基里耶了。

这样的基里耶能够不陷入自嘲与自虐的桎梏，完全是想爬出贫民窟的强烈渴望使然。

杂种。

垃圾。

无能。

——纵使被如此污蔑，只要掌握机会，还是能逃脱出充满闭塞感的最恶劣环境。

'运气'。

'时机'。

'后盾'。

只要掌握这些，贫民窟的杂种也能出人头地。

——可以往上爬。

所以这回，他要彻底掌握机会。

为此，他不惜花大把时间和金钱，取得马侬这张卡迪安的王牌。

不是得自任何人，而是他自己选择的最强'鬼牌'。

到了这个地步，已经不能回头了。

当然，他也不打算回头。

既然如此，只能勇往向前。

两人一直沿着蓝线走，要再往前，必须做选择。

往右？

往左？

往前？

或是回到初始点选择黄色线。

犹豫了一会儿，两人决定左转。

不是两人意见一致，而是基里耶把主导权让给了马侬。

并非为了顾全马侬的面子，纯粹只是怕麻烦。

也不是怕自己做选择，万一扑了空会心灰意冷；而是怕会被马侬嘀嘀咕咕埋怨个不停。

卡吱、卡吱、卡吱……

喀、喀、喀……

仿佛打着强弱拍子的合奏鞋声分外响亮。只有这个声音，柔化了没有丝毫人气的冰冷无机质感。

那不止是单纯的错觉，更有种奇妙的安笃感。

要不，就是危机意识的丧失感。

不管走到哪，都看不到任何东西，也碰不到任何人。这种状态持续着，基里耶和马侬都觉得无须再敛声屏气，也放弃了掩饰脚步声的无谓努力。

又走了一段路，终于看到一扇应该是最尽头的门。

两人同时松了一口气，互看一眼后并肩快步向前走。

门锁着，加装了防护措施。

"找到了？"

"那可不一定……"

"管它呢，快打开吧。"

马侬从胸前口袋拿出卡片钥匙，插入安全槽里。

门立刻毫无滞碍地打开。

"就这样？"

基里耶不由得嘟哝。

（未免太简单了吧？）

说穿了，有种期待落空的感觉。

"就这样是怎样？"

"没有啦，没什么。"

没有全身瑟缩的紧张感，也没有一阵寒颤的刺激感。他不由得产生怀疑——这里真的有什么秘密吗？

与其这样，基里耶觉得还不如去米达斯游荡，从暴发户大爷身上窃取钱包或信用卡，那种游戏刺激多了。

他们推门而入，里面沉淀在阴郁的黑暗中。

"感觉很不舒服。"

基里耶皱起了眉头。

那是一种再高亢的情绪都会跌落谷底的黑暗。不知怎的，总觉得四处漂荡着沁入骨髓的不快感。

"马侬，开关在哪？快开灯啊。"

有了亮光，这样的不快感应该可以减半。这么想的基里耶，脑中全然消去了非法入侵者的意识。

"这么暗，我哪看得到。"

关上背后的门，便完全陷入密闭状态。跟刚才走来的通道相比，不但少了开放感，甚至连呼吸都觉得困难。

"你总不会没带小手电筒吧？"

"你自己呢？"

"有带就不问你啦。"

接着便听到替代咒骂声般，特别清楚的叹息声。

逐渐习惯黑暗后，感觉就好多了。

但是，没有任何东西可以刺激基里耶的好奇心。

什么也没有，只是一个很平常的空间。

让人不得不思忖——刚踩进来时那个瞬间的感觉，到底是什么呢……

期待越大，落空的失望也越大。基里耶啧啧舌，不悦地苛责马侬：

"喂，马侬，这哪是什么秘密研究所嘛。什么也没有，不用这样唬人吧。"

'什么都没有'到这种程度，就有点好笑了。

（根本是白忙一场。）

愚蠢到教人受不了。

"我从来没说过什么秘密研究所，是你自己这么想的吧？"

"我是说……"

"更何况我也是第一次来。"

"可是卡杰说的话，的确大有含意吧？既然这样，什么都找不到不是太没面子了？"

"关我什么事。是你坚持怎样都想看，我没办法才带你这个外人进来。不要再抱怨了。"

听到卡杰名字就恼羞成怒的马侬炮轰了他一顿，基里耶不快地咂咂舌。

（看来，真的不能提起卡杰呢……我都忘了他是马侬的眼中钉。）

他还没亲眼见过传说中的'卡杰'，连全像片都没看过。不过光凭想像就知道，以身为男人的气度来说，卡杰绝对远在自己之上。

毕竟，卡杰是黑市有头有脸的大人物。而且有本事把从未踏出卡迪安这个乐园一步的温室花朵——马侬的自尊心伤得千疮百孔。撇开这件事不谈，基里耶甚至觉得，光与这种成就非凡的男人做比较，就是天大的不敬了。

"再待下去也没用，去别的地方看看吧。"

"别的地方是哪里？"

"总之先回到蓝线，再沿着绿线走吧。"

姑且不论好坏，快速转换心情正是基里耶的一大本事。

（既然来了，怎样都要找出点什么，绝不能空手而回。）

而且，他还是个自认会成大事的野心家。

"每个地方都差不多吧。"

马侬边说边用手掌沿着墙壁摸索，心想或许能摸到什么开关。

口头抱怨连连的马侬，其实内心充满了对卡杰的忿恨。要是真能掌握卡杰的弱点，他会不择手段去做。

也就是说，基里耶有基里耶的想法，马侬也有马侬的意图。

'你不要搞错了，我跟你同样都是贫民窟的杂种。'

卡杰对他说的话是无法想像的侮辱，深深激怒了他。

'你不过是贾德?库垓的儿子，说话最好不要太嚣张。'

卡迪安的最高权力者——亲生父亲贾德，竟然不顾他的感受，极力讨好法尼洽出身的卡杰。这教他怎么也无法忍受。

'现在，不论你怎么对我耍特权意识，都只会让自己难堪罢了。对这种连杂种就是杂种的现实也无法体认的笨蛋，根本没话好说。'

惊骇。

——屈辱。

——愤懑。

这样的马侬，几乎将卡杰视若仇敌，基里耶却对他充满兴趣，这点也教马侬痛恨。

他并不知道也没听说。

父亲也不曾对他说过。

但基里耶却说：

'会不会是卡迪安有什么我们不知道的事，卡杰的企图就在那里？'

听到他这么说，完全无法一笑置之的马侬，突然想起这个地下室的事。

他知道有这样的地下室存在，但不知道里面有什么或在做什么。因为只有登记过ID的工作人员可以进出。

不过依常理，身为血族的嫡长子，总有一天他也会成为其中一份子。

他一提起这件事，基里耶的眼睛就明显亮起，一再央求他说——想知道里面有什么东西，想去看看。

他说'不行'，基里耶就报复他，搞得他心浮气躁。既不抚弄也不舔他，害他的身体饥渴得像被拧干。

但他还是摇头说'不行'。

基里耶就紧紧握住他那话儿不给射精，然后猛攻他最敏感的地方，搅得他喘不过气来，不得不哭着向基里耶求饶。

最后他终于屈服了。

'YES'这么答应后，像是给他事前奖赏般，基里耶让他满足到腰杆麻痹，意识迷蒙荡漾。

基里耶会用甜言蜜语煽动、玩弄马侬。

反抗与依存，饥渴感与充足感。

在纯熟爱抚中凋零的不堪，以及背后感受到的幽深而昏暗的激情。

基里耶绝对是个野心家。马侬一直很担心，自己是不是被当成了棋子。

尽管如此，他知道自己仍深深被这样的基里耶所吸引，不断涌现的情感和欲望切也切不断。

如果是他自己一个人，绝不会想来这个地下室探索。但是跟基里耶一起，禁忌和罪恶感就会减轻。

他也想知道那里有什么了。

迟早有一天他也会进来这里，只要当做时间稍微提早就行了。

如果真如基里耶所说，那里有卡杰的企图所在就更值得了。

要取得工作人员的ID卡拷贝并不困难，因为马侬是卡迪安所长的儿子——马侬?索尔?库垓。

卡杰不屑地嘲讽了他的身份，却丝毫无损他在卡迪安的存在意义。不了解这样的现实……不，是根本不想承认的卡杰，在他看来才是无能的窝囊废。

马侬没把这件事告诉基里耶。是基里耶死缠烂打，他才很不情愿地说了出来……因为不想自毁立场。

"说不定卡杰那家伙是虚张声势吓唬人，要不然……"

这时候，指尖好像碰到什么的马侬猝然停顿下来。

（这是什么？好像有东西……）

"虚张声势？他虚张声势吓唬你，能有什么好处？"

"少啰唆。"

"啊？你说什么？"

"安静点，这边墙上好像有东西。"

"咦，真的吗？"

马侬张大眼睛，把视线集中在指尖上，轻轻碰触卡住指尖的位置往右滑行。

"动了——"

霎时，黑暗中亮起灰蒙蒙的灯光，看似墙壁的东西发出轻微振动声，从中间向左右大幅滑开。

"我们找到啦，马侬。"

基里耶欣喜若狂，语气跟刚才完全不同。

"快走吧。"

他踩着轻快步伐往里走，马侬也紧跟在后。

但是，喜不自胜踏入里面的刹那，两人的脚步却定住了。

"这…这是什么……"

基里耶发出嘶哑亢奋的声音。

刚才什么也没有的空间，像深邃海底般沉没在灰蓝色中。

里面排列着密密麻麻的圆柱水槽，数量多到数不清……

水槽里面有人。

不……正确来说，应该是——曾经是'人类'的东西。

两人眼前，尽是从来没见过的诡异光景。

那是支离破碎，勉强才看得出'人类'的——标本。

或者，是因为某种突变不能再称为'人'的——尸骸。

也可能是未知生物珍贵……且怪异的——样本。

阴森、变态得令人作呕。

不——

那是只会引发生理性厌恶的标本……也是尸骸。

怎么说呢，失去了手或脚，人还是可以活下来。可是，却没有大脑或内脏外露还能够存活的人。

那些东西中，有看似浮肿肉块而无骨头的人类，身上有数个脸般肿瘤的人。

也有人面怪鱼，以及看似半人半兽的失败作品……

他们认为，那些应该是死后被解剖的人类；是基因突变的各部位标本。

没错——如果只是裸露脑干的人头在水中漂浮摇曳，不会突然张开眼睛的话……

"咿……"

亲眼看到这个景象的马侬，发出扁扁的叫声。

基里耶身旁的水槽，有连接各种管线的心脏扑通扑通跳动着。被切开的人体没有头，心脏却还好好活着。

于是，基里耶和马侬都明白了。

灰蓝水底下的东西，不是标本也不是尸骸，而是失去人类应有的生命和尊严，却还被迫存活的人们。

卡迪安是克瑞斯唯一的'乐园'。

是不会受到任何污染，也不会被任何人入侵的'圣地'。

但是为什么？会存在这种邪恶、可怕的东西？

他们无法置信。

……不愿相信。

不该看。

——不该知道。

如此诡异的光景令思考停顿，四肢甚或心跳也都麻痹冻结。

一股恐惧在背部皮肤下蠢蠢扭动往上爬。

全身寒颤骚然……寒毛竖立。

那种类似生理性厌恶的恐惧，不久便转为上涌的呕吐感直逼基里耶喉头，取代了惨叫声。

但是不管怎么吐——

再怎么吐——都吐不掉恐惧与恶心。

那种感觉……

仿佛贪婪啃噬着基里耶和马侬的意识般，狠狠翻搅着两人的脑髓。

﹡﹡﹡﹡﹡

"咿……啊啊啊啊啊！"

那是魔音传脑般的哭喊声。

不止是震天价响的呐喊，也是高亢、嘶哑、颤抖，抓挠喉头，痉挛扭曲，吐血般的嘶吼。

基里耶蹲在衣橱最深处，毛毯从头上披落，身体像疟疾般抽搐扭动不停惨叫着。

利奇和凯伊不敢相信自己的眼睛，半茫然看着这样的他。

不可能吧？

真的是他…？

为什么……？

怎么会这样？

为什么？

基里耶——

怎么会在这里？

基里耶的狂乱带给视界冲击性的惊愕，但疑问更搅乱利奇的思绪。

'为何？'

'为什么？'

只有这些字眼乱射反弹，扭断了麻痹的思绪。

脱下来湿淋淋的衣服被随手扔在衣橱一角，看到毛毯下露出来的衣服——基里耶穿在身上的正是自己的衣服，利奇气得眼前迷蒙泛红。

（就是这家伙……）

煽动吉克斯，点燃了战火。

（就是这家伙……）

把凯伊卖给了伊森。

（因为这家伙……）

他被强行带到MPC惨遭凌虐，被殴打、拳打脚踢。

不但被揭穿'他是伊森的宠物'，最后还身无分文被撵出来淋雨受冻。

想到这些他就火冒三丈。

刚才还想再也不要跟基里耶扯上关系，光听到他的名字就近乎排斥。而现在，他的身影却火热地烙印在眼底。

全身血液沸腾，寒毛愤怒竖立，敲打着太阳穴的脉动震耳地狂啸。他自己也知道，两眼已经瞪得发直。

"利奇！"

他听见凯伊叫他的名字，还说了些什么，却听不清楚。

说时迟那时快，他已经扯下毛毯，抓住基里耶的前襟，粗暴地把他拖出了衣橱。

侧腹部突然一阵痉挛，但那股疼痛也被涌上来的愤怒淹没。

基里耶的头软趴趴摇晃着，没有停下刺耳的惨叫声。

"吵死人了！"

利奇气得踹了基里耶的腰一脚。

瞬间——

基里耶的惨叫声戛然停止。

紧闭的双眼，眼睑嘎哒嘎哒抖动……微微张开了。

不知是看到什么幻影，或是颤抖波动的异色双瞳，还无法将现实看成现实，基里耶整个人混浊呆滞而狂乱。

"咿…咿……咿……！"

眼角极度上扬歪斜。

"不要啊……不要过来…不要啊……"

尾音拉高。

"唔哇哇哇哇！"

仿佛拒绝眼前所有一切，颤抖冒泡的嘴角发出高亢尖锐的惊叫声。

看到向来桀骜不驯的基里耶，完全超乎想像的异常疯狂样，利奇瞬间愕然。然而一涌而上的愤怒消除不了，反而使他更加暴躁。

基里耶发出莫名其妙的惨叫声，在地上狼狈爬行企图逃开。

利奇用力踩住他的背，抓住脚踝一把拖过来，再翻转过他的身体。

然后，一屁股坐在还奋力挣扎想要逃走的基里耶肚子上，抓起他的头发痛殴。

'嘎吱！'骨头发出相互倾轧声。

这样的冲击镇住了基里耶的叫喊。

但是——

利奇没有停止。紧握的拳头更加使力正要挥下，凯伊及时从腋下勒住了他的双臂。

"利奇，够了！"

"放开我，我要杀了这小子！"

"够了，利奇！"

把怀中愤怒挣扎的利奇从基里耶身上拉下来，凯伊全靠毅力。

体格上凯伊较占优势，但对方是利奇，要凭力气把暴跳如雷的他压制下来，其实很困难。

自尊心强，不好亲近，价值观也跟其他人不太一样的利奇，感情沸点特别高。

周遭气氛沸腾到极点时，总是只有他一个人不为所动。

冲破极限瞬间爆发这种事，更是难得一见。

但是从昨天到今天，那个煞车器已经松动，所有事件的元凶基里耶又正好出现眼前，这样的愤怒使最根本的约束力都溃决了。这么一来，要安抚也无从安抚起，连凯伊也急了。

"凯伊，放开我！"

"够了，不要再打了！"

凯伊用力抓住利奇，深怕一放松，利奇真的会发狠把基里耶打死。

不……

坦白说，对心中累积了不少疙瘩、怨恨的凯伊来说，即便基里耶被打得半死不活，他的良心也不会受到谴责。

只是他想，可能的话，先搞清楚'发生了什么事'再下手也不迟。

要打得他半死不活，或是杀了他……凌迟他……

害怕面对这种事，就无法在贫民窟生存。虽说已经脱离激烈的集团斗争，仍然逃不出弱肉强食的法则。这就是贫民窟的常识。

而且从基里耶的神情来看，应该发生了什么不寻常的事。凯伊也想知道到底怎么回事。

"干嘛阻止我！"

利奇喘着气甩开凯伊的手，横眉瞪眼。

"这家伙害我们被打得遍体鳞伤啊！"

"我知道，可是……"

凯伊并无意包庇基里耶。

只是，向来再生气也不致蛮横不讲理的利奇，不寻常的激动模样让凯伊觉得不太对劲。

"这家伙……这家伙为了钱把你卖了啊！就算被我打得半死，也没得抱怨！"

顿时，凯伊脸上失去血色。

"利奇，你怎么知道……"

发觉自己失言，利奇不由得倒抽一口气，不悦地咂咂舌。

"你怎么会……知道这件事？"

凯伊用不知错愕还是质问的表情看着利奇。

眼神稍微避开这样的凯伊，利奇说：

"是这家伙……"

他用视线指着基里耶。

"这个混帐……告诉我的。他说他以一万卡里欧的价格把你卖了。还说只要能爬出贫民窟，他可以出卖任何伙伴。"利奇忿忿地说。

连当时的愤怒都苏醒过来，气得他咬牙切齿。

说真的，那时候应该当场杀了他，而不是只赏他一巴掌。那样的话，DM就不会入侵贫民窟，也不会有人被殴打到站不起来。

现在，利奇真的很后悔当初没那么做。

而知道意外事实的凯伊，惊讶得说不出话来。

"基里耶那家伙……把这件事告诉了你？"

——为什么？

"是啊！"

利奇往上吊的黑眼睛，布满了愤怒神色。

（这么做……不太好吧？）

凯伊瞥过基里耶一眼，深深叹了口气。

（基里耶这小子……是笨蛋啊？）

他应该知道，说出这种事会激怒利奇啊。

（竟然没被打个半死。）

正因清楚自己在利奇心中的份量，凯伊才能不带怒气或激情，很自然地这么想。

不是自以为是，而是确信。

凯伊深信，即便现在两人已经不是对侣，利奇还是一样珍惜自己。反之，自己对利奇当然也是如此。

（真是个无药可救的笨蛋。）

为什么要故意惹恼利奇呢？

谁都看得出来，基里耶很在意利奇，对他抱持着对抗意识。但是，利奇完全无视于他的存在。

不过，随着基里耶赚取暴利的欲望日益强烈，在贫民窟蔚为话题后，那种感觉也越来越淡薄了。

赢家与输家。

硬是要分清楚这条界线的人是基里耶。

被称为成功者的快感，满足了基里耶高傲的自尊心。所以，他应该不会再来烦利奇了。

可是……为什么？

想到这一点，凯伊不由得心生疑窦。

太不像基里耶的作风了……

基里耶是以形同诈欺的手法把他卖给了金发，的确很像基里耶会做的事。想起来就一肚子火，却不觉得意外。

但是，他把大可不必说出来的事说出口，分明是想激怒利奇。这样的行径就不像他的作风了。

基里耶的本事是凭舌锋击败敌手的舌战，而不是互殴。

他喜欢'攻陷目标'的游戏。

所以会主动接近目标，积极展开肌肤之亲，也会说些甜言蜜语来纠缠对方。但是只要跟打架纠纷扯上关系，他绝对不会出头。

这样的他从来没挨过刀，应该不是运气好，而是会耍小聪明、要领太好……可以说是'没有腕力也能在贫民窟生存'的典型例子。

当旁观者可以，基里耶自己向来极力避开暴力流血事件，更对吉克斯那种凶暴集团厌恶到作呕。

可是，他却做出把催泪弹扔进吉克斯巢穴的激进行为，而把残局丢给别人收拾。

但吉克斯事件跟凯伊这档事，意义全然不同。基里耶的自我表现欲再强，做到这样已不能说是低级趣味，而是愚蠢了。

不过——

基里耶要是设计出卖利奇，凯伊恐怕不止把他打个半死，而是会加倍奉还——杀了他。

凯伊有这样的充分自觉。

在他人眼中，凯伊的形象是'柔'与'软'。其实那是因为他也跟利奇一样，对其他人没啥兴趣也不关心，只是没利奇表现得那么明显。

他在拜森是担任辅佐利奇的参谋，所以会关注周遭人，尽可能周旋于他们之间。谁叫利奇明知自己是特立独行的个性派，却绝不扭曲个人原则配合他人。所以凯伊认为，替这样的利奇斡旋善后是自己的任务。

要不然，凯伊给人的感觉可能就大不相同了。他自己很清楚，自己不是性格那么好的人。

凯伊的选择标准完全以利奇为最优先。或许只是自我满足，但打从卡迪安起就是这样，完全没变。

（可是……原来利奇都知道了啊。）

既然这样，利奇说不定也认定凯伊不会再回来贫民窟了。

因为对方是塔那古拉的菁英，又是最高权力者——金发。利奇再优秀也敌不过他们。

（是因为这样吗？）

那个吻痕，说不定意味着……利奇对凯伊的诀别；如同之前凯伊也曾那么做过。

怎么也忍受不了失去另一只翅膀的寂寞……因而渴望某人的体温……就算逢场作戏也好。

所以，说不定利奇也是——会这么想，其实是凯伊的眷恋。这种事，凯伊自己再清楚不过。

凯伊不在的那半个月，听说利奇堕落到了极点。这是诺利斯偷偷告诉他的。

'他深爱着你呢，凯伊。你可以让利奇陷入那样的绝境，可见就某方面来说，你才是最强的人。'

不过，诺利斯并没告诉他该怎么做。当时，他很感谢诺利斯善解人意没继续追究这件事。

就算以半开玩笑的方式，他也无法说出自己上了基里耶的当，被金发软禁了半个月。凯伊也有凯伊的自尊。

昨天听诺利斯说被迫做最后抉择，他就觉得，前成员要这样聚在一起的日子恐怕不多了。

经过这次事件，诺利斯……不，马齐西会下怎么样的决断，凯伊也很担心。

这一切的元凶基里耶，被利奇狠狠殴打一顿后，不知是把附在身上的狂乱都打掉了；还是神智恢复后突然知道痛了；或是所有煞车都失灵了……

他双手掩面开始啜泣。

那个桀骜不驯的基里耶哭了，压低声音哭了起来……

身体缩成一团鬼吼鬼叫、丑态毕露的基里耶固然恐怖，但凯伊总觉得，现在这个啜泣模样更不适合基里耶。他掩不住内心的诧异。

但基里耶的泪水非但引不起利奇的同情，还成了他激动情绪的助燃剂。

"吵死人了，你要哭到什么时候！"

遭到怒骂的基里耶咬住嘴唇，变成呜咽的啜泣。

这样的他，跟以傲慢、倔强为注册商标的基里耶判若两人，利奇不悦地歪斜嘴唇。

强忍呜咽。

……压低声音。

只是无声地啜泣。

不知该说什么的尴尬，在屋内飘落堆积。

利奇和凯伊沉坐在沙发上，各自看着不同的焦点发呆。

唏哩哗啦哭完后，大概是心情缓和多了，虽然还不足以放松紧绷的手脚，但基里耶总算稍微移动了身子。

凯伊从眼角余光捕抓到这动作，缓缓调整坐姿说：

"基里耶，你到底做了什么事？连米达斯的警察都追到贫民窟来啦。"

——刹那间，基里耶的身体明显抖了一下。

然后他撑起身体，像即将被拉到刑场的罪人般，战战兢兢看着凯伊。

——顿时他张大双跟，似乎看到了与凯伊沉着口吻成鲜明对比的脸上瘀青。

"因为你的关系，连我们都被打成这个样子。"

看到利奇和凯伊的脸，应该就知道是怎么回事了。

然而，基里耶却一副'什么意思？'的表情。

这一瞬间，连凯伊都想揍他了。

"你以为……利奇打你，是为了报复你把我给卖了吗？"

'不是吗？'基里耶那个表情胜过雄辩。

"怎么可能。"

凯伊只丢给他这么一句话。

还不至于多事到亲切诚恳地谆谆告诫他，是怎么样会错了意。

"我这张脸就是被来抓你的DM打伤的，他们要我供出你的住处。"

凯伊立刻定了他的罪。

"他们认定你是我们的伙伴，不由分说就把我们打得落花流水。路克、诺利斯、席德全都挨打了。"

基里耶的脸色变得苍白。

"我们哪知道你的住处呢。基里耶，你根本不是我们的伙伴或什么人啊。"

他是跟他们混在一起过，却不是伙伴。

凯伊他们把这条界线划分得很清楚，但周围的人并不这么想。

之所以觉得那样也无所谓，是因为前成员们不怎么在意基里耶。不过，现在说什么都只是马后炮了……

"对方是DM，我们要是知道你在哪，早就说了。我们没欠你什么，只有你欠我们对吧？"

凯伊说得很平淡，声音一点都不粗暴，只是在告知基里耶真相。

"幸亏DM把我们痛打一顿后，大概也满足了，就那样撤走了。"

是不是把他们痛打一顿，再把利奇强行带到MPC，一切就结束了呢……凯伊不知道。

因为他完全想不通——到底发生了什么事。

（为什么我得向他说这些？）

基里耶是这一切的元凶，却一副搞不清楚状况的样子，凯伊简直快气炸了……但内心更是服了他。

这样的话，他们一群人不就白白挨打了。

凯伊可不是那种烂好人，可以让发生的事一笔勾消。

他觉得，不管DM或基里耶能不能接受，如果不能做出让前成员们都能够接受的了断，他就不能回去。

还有，基里耶为什么要潜入利奇的房间？

很多事都不合常理，凯伊的疑问越来越多。

"你呢？你是怎么回事？"

结果，是基里耶窥探凯伊的脸色先开口了。

"你现在是金发的宠物吧？在这里做什么？"

那语气好像无法相信凯伊会在这里。

"你逃出来了？"

他不担心自己被追捕，反倒担心起这件事。不，恐怕是故意提起这件事来转移话题。

"你以为我逃得掉吗？对方是金发耶。"

"那么…你怎么会……"

"我也搞不懂为什么，不知道塔那古拉的菁英在想什么……"

这确实是凯伊的真心话。

再也受不了他们两人的对话，利奇猛地大叫：

"不要谈那种事了！"

上吊眼神的锐利，也显现在说话语气中。

"你在哪做了什么，都与我们无关。我也不想知道你是怎么溜进我住处的……总之，那件衣服送你，你现在就给我滚出去！"

冷得无可招架。

扯上米达斯的DM——尤其是基里耶也脱不了干系的事，他提都不想再提也不想知道。这就是利奇坚决意志的表现。

不管内心怎么想，总是不愠不火冷静以对的凯伊，与一开始就显露敌意的利奇，让基里耶感受到极大的温度差异。

以往过于傲慢的霸气荡然无存，憔悴消瘦的脸庞越来越苍白。

"你打算怎么办？你可是被DM盯上了，没人会包庇你了。"

别说包庇了，被发现恐怕还会惨遭围殴，凯伊只是没说到这么白。

是同情基里耶吗？

——不是。

而是这种预测率高达百分百的现实，不需要特别说出来。

米达斯的治安警察越过境界线进入克瑞斯这件事，已经跟拜森前成员被打得落花流水这个消息，一起传遍了全贫民窟。伴随着惊愕、震撼以及更大的恐惧，还有颠覆了拜森传说的元凶基里耶的名字……

基里耶将成为激起贫民窟居民愤怒与憎恨的'标的'。

在贫民窟备受羡慕与嫉妒的最杰出大赢家，瞬间成了卑鄙小人。

不止是一般丧家犬的龌龊人物。

被烙上的烙印永远不会消失。即便死后，名字也会流传下来——成为象征不祥大罪人的刻印。

也就是说，从今以后基里耶将永无安宁之日。

他有没有这样的自觉呢？

还是没有余力想到这些事？

或者，拒绝思考所有对他不利的事？

基里耶怯生生地看看利奇，然后求助般看着凯伊说：

"我……我什么也没做。"

"少来了！什么也没做DM会出动吗？"

都到了这个地步还要狡辩，利奇气得破口大骂。

"不管怎么样，你马上给我滚出去！"

"不要这样，利奇。"

安抚他的凯伊，没有其他意思。

虽然知道利奇一触即发的激情元凶为何，他还是——不，是因此才更希望利奇能够冷静下来。

恢复平常的利奇。

不是这么疯狂激动的利奇，而是另一个犀利精明的利奇。

但是，利奇的话就某方面来说是一针见血：

"你还不明白啊，凯伊。这家伙只要能利用的都不会放过，出卖给谁都行。他就是这样的人，现在也不知道在想什么。"

没错，向上爬欲望表露无遗的基里耶，本质不可能说变就变。

但凯伊还是说：

"那也不必把手脚缩成一团，拼命发抖的家伙踢出去吧？你冷静点。"

他觉得，起码要搞清楚基里耶遭DM追捕的原因。否则莫名其妙被打得七荤八素，未免太不划算。

如果没在这里撞见基里耶，或许会如利奇所说：

'什么都不知道，是不幸中的大幸。'

一切就这样结束。但既然发生——既然看见了，就不能当做没这回事。

遭DM痛殴的前成员们，也有知的权利。

然而利奇并不这么想。

他认为问题不在基里耶，而在追捕基里耶的DM。

DM是治安警察的猎犬，也是塔那古拉的忠犬。为了他们的威信，一定会继续追捕基里耶。

抱着这种炸弹的基里耶，利奇可不想跟他一起死。

不，不对——

他是不想让随时可能爆炸的炸弹，接近凯伊或拜森的前成员们。他要排除这颗炸弹，远远避开它。

已经没有时间了。

金发的宠物这件事被DM发现后，时限一定猛然加快了。

他怕DM会采取什么行动，更担心伊森的反应。

所以，想尽可能减少后顾之忧。凡是会带来灾难的因子，都要舍弃。

他希望在时限到来前，基里耶会自己引爆。

这是他真正的心声。

"任性妄为，想做什么就做什么，却无法自己收拾善后的家伙，是最差劲的垃圾。干脆把脸埋进自己的呕吐物里自杀算了。"

从上吊眼角迸出来的怒气，仿佛带着毒气袅袅上升，卷起漩涡，刨剜着基里耶的心脏。

"滚出去——"利奇瞪着基里耶说。

如今不管怎么争论、不管基里耶认不认罪……都不会改变他被DM追捕的事实。

"自己做的事自己解决。如果办不到，非把别人拖下水不可，干脆去死算了！"

这些咒骂重重打击了基里耶。

为什么如此排斥我？

为什么如此厌恶我？

我完全没有概念啊——他还不至于这样厚着脸皮装傻。但利奇的彻底拒绝……还是让他心痛。

当然，他潜入利奇房间时，就知道不可能受到欢迎。

万一被发现，说不定还会被打得半死。

他早已有这样的觉悟。可是，利奇的激情仍然毫不留情刺穿了这个肤浅的觉悟。

那么他该怎么办？

该怎么做呢？

他僵硬地撇开视线，却又看到表情太过平静的凯伊。他知道，那表情并不是被利奇的毒气压住，也不是吓得说不出话来。

相较于利奇，凯伊的语气和缓多了。可那绝对不是同情，也不是替基里耶挡住利奇咒骂的盾牌。听似平淡，时而辛辣十足的话语，不同于利奇的激动，却也会令基里耶背脊发凉。

必要时……凯伊很可能眉毛都不动一下，就把基里耶舍弃了。

想到这里，基里耶不由得一阵寒颤……倒抽一口气。

以前，传说中率领'拜森'的首领和参谋，据说不是'似是而非者（光与影）'，而是互为表里的心灵对侣。

深切感受到这个事实，基里耶的心冻结了。仿佛自己从前无情蹂躏的东西，龇牙咧嘴向他展开了反击。

身体从指尖冷到脚尖麻麻辣辣刺痛着，喉咙干渴灼热。

想说什么，却说不出完整的句子。

利奇抓住这样的基里耶前襟，用力往前一拉。

"我叫你滚出去！"

基里耶发现，凯伊无意再阻止利奇了。

瞬间——

仿佛有什么东西在他头脑某处应声断裂。

利奇充满怒气的黑眼睛正看着自己。

在贫民窟也被视为稀有物，那幽深润泽的黑色眼睛……

惊觉其中只有对自己的深层厌恶与排斥，基里耶大受打击，却没有因此垂头丧气。

"救救我……利奇。求求你，不要弃我不顾。"

他彻底抛开自尊，紧紧抱住了利奇。

"我……我愿意做任何事。所以利奇……利奇，你救救我！"

这是……

利奇和凯伊都没预料到的感慨场面。

脚和腰部突然被紧紧抱住，霎时……利奇张大了双眼。

绝不能放过这次机会——基里耶紧紧抱住利奇，抓挠背部似地攀附上来。利奇突然感到一阵疼痛，顿时失去平衡整个摔倒在地上。

"唔……"

腰背受到重重撞击，利奇发出了呻吟声。

但基里耶连这些都顾不得，疯了似地大喊：

"我喜欢你，我喜欢你啊……"

仿佛错失这次机会，就再也不会有第二次。

"我从很久以前就喜欢你了……喜欢得无法自拔。可是你总是那么冷淡……只对我一个人冷淡，所以……所以……"

听到这么突然又疯狂的告白，为之语塞的利奇连呻吟都忘了。

同样地，凯伊也哑口无言。

"你……你胡说什么！"

被紧紧抱住倾诉爱意的利奇放声咒骂。但声音也有点亢奋、嘶哑。

"放开你的手！"

他扭动身体企图摆脱基里耶，侧腹却一阵麻辣刺痛。

"我喜欢你……我喜欢你啊。"

基里耶念咒般不断重复这句话。利奇拼命想用手扳开他、用脚推开紧贴的身体，无奈手脚都不听使唤。

为了掩饰这想都没想过的狼狈，利奇扯开嗓门大叫：

"凯伊，你呆在那里干什么……快、快把这家伙拉开啊！"

万万没想到会发生这种事的凯伊，轻声叹了口气。

（利奇那家伙，还真是惊慌失措呢……差点把我吓掉下巴。）

——需要做到这样吗？凯伊不禁这么想。

要说瞠目结舌，他的表现是如此真切；不顾形象说服利奇的厚颜无耻，也滑稽得叫人难以一笑置之……不知该说什么才好，甚至不知该如何应对。

凯伊费了一番工夫才把基里耶拉开。

可能是认为一被拉开，一切就完了，基里耶连手指气力都使尽了。所谓垂死的挣扎，大概就像这样吧。

一根……

两根……

嵌入利奇背部的手指终于剥开。不知是气力衰竭后，连骨气、毅力也随之折损了？还是一切都无所谓了？基里耶的身体冷不防地脱离。

利奇大口喘着气，筋疲力竭地撑起身体，不时按着侧腹部，一张脸不悦地皱成一团。

他完全无法理解，自己为何得被迫配合演出这样的搞笑剧。

基里耶悄然垂下肩膀，无力瘫坐在地上，连头都不抬一下。

"你们觉得很可笑吧？"

他声音嘶哑地嘀咕着。

"没关系，笑吧。"

干涩、低沉的嘟哝。

他知道自己的样子很狼狈。

可是那时候……

在地上到处乱爬，下半身完全无力时，不知道为什么，最后一刻眼前只浮现出利奇的脸。

"我四处逃亡……爬行……回过神时已经来到这里。然后，来了几个男人……我一看就知道是米达斯的警察，因为他们都带着Shockeye。我的心脏差点停止。"

在绵绵细雨中，男人们搭乘空中汽车来了。不是基里耶搭乘的那种最新型，而是车体硕大平常很少见的货柜型，说普通也不普通。

所以，在全副武装的男人们下车前，基里耶看不出那是什么车。

一身黑衣的男人们整个融入黑暗中。

发现他们是米达斯的警察，基里耶吓得说不出话。湿淋淋冷彻骨髓的身体，甚至产生更加冰冷的错觉，他赶紧屏住气息躲入阴暗。

DM为什么会来到利奇所在的聚落区……他不知道。

不，更大的冲击是，米达斯的警察竟然跨过界线来到了贫民窟。

他觉得不可能。

心想会不会是自己看走眼，一再张大眼睛仔细看。确定不是任何错觉，而是货真价实的DM时，他顿时没了血色。

米达斯的治安警察踏入了贫民窟。

他愕然。

——震颤。

——脑髓麻痹。

难以相信这个除非幻觉，否则不可能出现的光景是事实，只能……屏气凝神注视着。

此时他万万想不到，自己的无妄之灾可能殃及所有拜森前成员们。

完全不曾想过……连零星片段都不曾闪过脑海。

即使走投无路时想起利奇，却把拜森的存在完全抛到了脑后。

所以，当武装DM进入聚落区，停在他记忆中的利奇住处前时，他以为利奇也犯了什么错。严重到让DM跨越不可能跨越的界线，特地来到这里。

这么一想，下知为什么……冷得几乎快冻结的心脏又扑通扑通猛跳了起来。

应该已经疲惫得虚脱无力的下半身，嘎哒嘎哒抖起来，却不是因为冷。

他知道，现在被称为'丧家犬'的利奇，曾经替黑市的大人物卡杰做事。

以贫民窟的杂种来说，算是破天荒的成就。所以，利奇的名字比基里耶想像中来得响亮。

'黑发的利奇'。

既然有这种称号，随便查也能从他身上查出几件案子来。可能是运气不好，其中哪件跟DM扯上了关系。

他果然名副其实，也做过什么见不得人的事——这么一想，基里耶就觉得紧抿成一条线的唇角，莫名地扭曲起来。

他知道追捕自己的是克瑞靳的自治警察，还有米达斯的治安警察。但全然没想到，专门缉捕凶恶罪犯的DM也在追捕自己。

当时……

他是在鸣响的警报声中匍匐爬行，逃出了卡迪安。不过，却几乎不记得是怎样逃出那个地下室。

只记得是'非逃不可'的强迫观念，押着他拼命往前冲。从哪里怎么逃出来的，他完全不记得了。只有那一段记忆，像被黑洞吞噬般残缺不全。

但是他还记得跑出卡迪安外，冲上了爱车。

去米达斯。

——去米达斯。

——去米达斯！

总之，去哪都行，只要不是克瑞斯……

尽可能远离卡迪安。

以最快速度，快一分一秒都好。

——往远处去。

他满脑子只想着这些。

只要离开克瑞斯，混入米达斯，就可以逃开卡迪安的安全保镖，还有克瑞斯的自治警察。

他只想着这些。飞得太快的空中汽车不知撞到什么……操纵失灵冲向了某个地方。

他不知道那是米达斯的哪里，他搞不清楚……

拖着嘎吱作响的疼痛身体爬出空中汽车时，周遭已经围满了看热闹的人。

你还好吧？

有个陌生人这么问他，他却连点头示意都做不到。在这种地方发生意外，冲击太大……

没多久便响起空中巡逻车的警笛声……这个响彻云霄的声音，让他想起卡迪安的警报声，顿时仓皇失措。

脑中一片空白，全身被恐惧捆绑。

你非逃不可。

——赶快逃。

——趁现在！

有人在他脑中这么嘶吼着。

基里耶如脱兔般快速逃出了现场，把所有贵重物都留在空中汽车里，只有人逃了出来。

身上只有一点现金和几张现金卡，所以，他还是只能回到贫民窟。

被米达斯的治安警察抓到，比被卡迪安的保镖、克瑞斯的警察抓到更可怕。

在米达斯，贫民窟的杂种连垃圾都不如，被带到MPC就很难活着出来了。

悄悄回到贫民窟后，看到数量非比寻常的警察四处走动。他马上知道是在搜捕自己。

家也回不去了。

想到可能有人会去密告，他就无法投靠任何人。

这么一来，只好把自己藏起来。

可是，不管躲在哪里都睡不好；记忆中的可怕片段不断重演。

怕被警察发现，也不敢待在同一个地方。

于是，在雨中……

走投无路不知如何是好时……突然发现，自己来到了依稀记得的利奇住处附近。

"结果，看到警察把利奇带走了，所以……"

基里耶把身体缩在阴暗处，屏气凝神看着这一切。

他想，机会来了。

"我又冷……又累……快要冻死了。"

当利奇搭乘的空中汽车从基里耶的视界消失，他立刻拖着冻僵身体走到利奇住处。

利奇被米达斯的DM带走，几天之内一定回不来。

所以，绝对安全。

待在利奇这里——就安全了。

不会有人找到这里来。

这回应该可以伸展手脚，好好睡一觉了。

不用害怕。

不会冻死了。

他满脑子只想着这些。

"设定了密码的电子锁，只要我想，就能轻易打开。"

锁被说得毫无用处，利奇不甘心地咬咬牙。被DM推出门时，他根本没时间也没余力锁上安全锁。

想到自己拖着千疮百孔的身体回到住处时，基里耶已经躲在衣橱里，他就一肚子火滚滚沸腾。

"可是……没想到，你又回到了贫民窟。"

说着，基里耶缓缓抬起头来看着凯伊。

他以为暂时回不来的利奇，当天就被释放了；被他卖掉的凯伊也回到了贫民窟。两人还同时出现在这间屋子里。这些事对他来说，都是预料之外的一连串失算。

自己虽然称不上一帆风顺，也算跑在赢家行列的前头。

当然要以更大的跃进为目标。

停下来，就到此为止了。

没有欲望，就没有达成目标的满足感。

他相信自己应该没有错。

幸运的尾巴就近在咫尺了……他原本可以稳稳抓住的……

却没抓着，整个人掉进了地狱的深渊。

究竟……

在哪……

发生了怎么样的错误？

或许齿轮一脱轨，凡事就会倾向更糟的方向吧？宛如至今的幸运猛然反弹回来。

他觉得最好的例证就是凯伊。基里耶目不转睛注视着他。

凯伊微微苦笑。

'你为什么在这里？'

被基里耶这么问，他也无法回答。因为连他自己都不知道，那半个月的软禁生活究竟意味着什么。

想知道不知道的事，与希望无法理解的事得到解答——是两回事。面对超越理解范围的塔那古拉菁英，更是如此。

基里耶不知道该如何诠释那个苦笑。只知道自己越在意利奇，就像反作用力般越嫉妒凯伊。

"要不要我告诉你，我为什么想把你卖掉？"

"因为你想出人头地吧？"

"没错，我想要钱。但是，更想跟不惜花一万卡里欧得到你的塔那古拉菁英，建立起联络管道。"

机会，光等待不会自己掉下来。

在贫民窟，连捡拾机会的机缘都没有。

所以，要自己去争取。

为此，做任何牺牲都值得。

但是，基里耶最后只痛切感受到，不是随处都有好运可以捡拾。

"不过真正理由是——我想看看知道你被卖掉，利奇会露出怎样的表情。"

一时之间，利奇和凯伊都不知该说什么。

"我想把你这个存在从利奇身旁拉开。他只给你一个人好脸色看，太不公平了。"

"你这个人太乖僻了。"

除此之外，凯伊找不到更恰当的言辞。

那不是讽刺，也不是嘲笑。

想到那正是自知为利奇所爱的从容，基里耶就觉得大脑一阵疼痛。

"我起步太晚。即使循正常管道去做，利奇也不会看我一眼。"

凯伊不否认。他知道基里耶只会让利奇产生'相似者的厌恶感'。

也就是所谓'真品与仿冒品'那样的关系。

不止凯伊看穿而已，这是众所皆知的事。

邂逅的必然性的确存在，就像利奇和凯伊那样。

但是基里耶太会卖弄小聪明，太旁若无人。所以，不能完全归咎于命运的多舛。

"反正他就是讨厌我。我想既然这样，干脆让他更讨厌我。"

你做错了——凯伊说不出口。

现在不管凯伊说什么，听在基里耶耳里，都只是胜利者的优越感。

"与其被漠视，我宁可被他憎恨。这样，利奇……绝对不会忘记我。这么一想，整个人就亢奋起来，那种快感比跟任何人做爱都强烈。"

瞬间——

利奇明显流露出厌恶感。

真的很厌恶地看着基里耶。

此刻他更坚信，绝对不会有他主动接近基里耶的一天。

利奇和凯伊把基里耶一个人留在客厅。关上门，两个人窝在厨房点燃了香烟。

'再不抽根烟会受不了'，正是两个人的心情写照。

'好想痛饮一番，排烦解忧。'

再怎么想，两人都说不出这样的话。因为一大早就搞得乌烟瘴气。

"你打算怎么做？"凯伊先开口。

"还能怎么做，当然是把他轰出去啊。"

利奇不带一丝情感冷冷地说。

那双眼睛仿佛说着：

'这种事想也知道，不要问我。'

他才不管基里耶听不听得见，想到什么就说什么。

凯伊默默吐着烟。

"你可不要同情他哦，凯伊。"

"我才不会。自己的屁股自己擦，是贫民窟的常识。"

说白了，就是这么回事。

如果做不到，就只能任人继续压榨，或是把自尊丢到水沟里彻底堕落。

贫民窟不会善待弱者。

虽不至于无情到所有事都用'Giveandtake'来切割，但为了青涩的正义感去淌浑水，就是个大笨蛋。

与事情善恶无关……唯有原则与自尊屹立不摇的人，才能生存下来。

"可是，现在就把他轰出去……不太好吧？"

凯伊会这么说，纯粹出于天性。

"怎么不好？"

"昨天才发生那种事，让他稍微冷静下来再说吧。"

"别开玩笑了，怎么可以把那种定时炸弹摆在这里。"

即刻回答的利奇只讲道理。关于这件事，不管对象是谁，他都不会退让。

这么做完全像利奇的风格，凯伊只能苦笑。

"那么我可以接收他。"

凯伊不是随便说说而已。

别说利奇不肯了，恐怕连基里耶都不愿领他这个情。但是，听到基里耶那段只能说是扭曲的告白，凯伊觉得这么做，总比让他继续留在这里好。

"不行。"

利奇语气强烈地瞪着凯伊。

"我把他丢了，你也绝不能收留他。"

利奇绝不会让凯伊那么做。

让凯伊做这么危险的事，利奇宁可去向DM密告。

"就算基里耶哭着来求你，也不行？"

"他不可能这么做吧？"

为了钱。

为了野心。

——更为了嫉妒心。

听到基里耶这番话，利奇明显露出厌恶的表情。老实说，凯伊百感交集。

既然得不到，干脆让利奇更恨他，从此在心中留下无法抹灭的瑕疵。这么一来，利奇永远不会忘记他的存在。

凯伊没想到基里耶竟然会说出这样的话。

"你不要再跟他扯上关系了。"

"我的意思是，要把他扔在哪是个问题。"

凯伊不知道他是不是贪生怕死。不过，他可以为了不想死，不顾形象那样对利奇死缠烂打，可见应该还是对生命有所眷恋。

如果他是如此算计才冲入利奇怀里，那么，就是贪婪无厌的思想犯。

"不是说，做困兽之斗的人最危险吗？"

利奇一时无言以对。

现在，基里耶的神经已被磨得伤痕累累，万一激怒他而受到牵连就得不偿失了。

那么，该怎么做？

利奇思索着，满脸阴郁地吐出了烟。

﹡﹡﹡﹡﹡终章

当时——

"这是什么……不该是这样。"

马侬抑郁低嚷着。

"不可能……"

声音嘶哑。

"不会……"

声音亢奋。

"不是这样子的……"

突然，全盘否认。

"不……不可能……不该是这样！"

然后，抽搐颤抖的声音漫射开来。

瞬间——

'嘎锵！'水槽轰然碎裂。

不——

是马侬敲碎的，用不知从哪弄来的椅子。

玻璃四处飞散，培养液流泻，管线断成好几截。

人头……滚落在地上。

裸露的脑袋被压扁，大张的眼球像发出垂死挣扎的惨叫般震颤抖动。

马侬、基里耶看着那颗头。

绯红熟透般的眼球翻白，不再蠕动……

他们无法移开目光，视线仿佛被钉住般直直注视。

这时——

"嘻…嘻……嘻…嘻……"

马侬发出卡在喉咙般的扭曲笑声，边笑边踩烂眼球。

'喳哩……'

恶心、鲁钝的声音响起。

霎时——

基里耶觉得虚脱无力。

"嗤嗤……嗤…嗤……"

马侬痉挛扭曲的笑声停不下来。

基里耶吐了……边吐边爬。

使不上力的手脚啪哒啪哒拍打着地面，沾满呕吐物挣扎着……拼命往前爬行。

为了避开人群，不论白天黑夜，他都紧巴着墙壁行走，或是在地上爬行。

——屏住气息，惧怕所有靠近的脚步声。

尽管如此，最可怕的还不是喉咙干渴、饥饿感或手脚的颤抖，而是一个人无意识地陷入沉睡中。

有时稍微眯眼打盹，那样的恐惧就会无情地将触手伸过来。

超越静谧，阴森而沉默的世界。

栖息在那里的诡异人们。

碎裂的玻璃。

鸣响的警报声。

马侬扭曲的笑声。

他不愿想起，他想遗忘——

恶梦却在大脑里盘踞不去。

从今以后，是不是再也不能舒展四肢安稳睡一觉了？

这么一想，他就觉得全身寒毛竖立血液喧腾。

要一个人承担起所看见的东西，未免太过沉重。然而，说出来又太过惊悚，连舌头都会为之冻结。

基里耶僵硬地爬到衣橱旁，把利奇挂在里面的衣服拿下来，铺满地面。

用毛毯从头上包住自己，缩起手脚，筋疲力竭地躺下来。

然后……

（有利奇的味道。）

把脸埋进铺在地上的利奇衣堆里，缓缓闭上了眼睛。

后记

大家好。

有此一说——

一月流逝，二月逃离，三月远去。

今年我也顺利地被截稿日追着跑（笑）。

最近……都是这样的台词呢，嗯……好像不太好。

不说那个啦，这是《间之楔5》。

做成精装本时，我总是目不斜视笔直冲刺到终点。改成文库版后，终于可以让枝叶部分重新活过来，我觉得很开心。

可以增添种种剧情重新架构，是一种乐趣。不过就某层面来说，或许是旁门左道（笑）。

去年的冲击是两次的地震。今年最大的震撼则是，正在赶这篇稿子时，长年爱用的文字处理机终于宣告阵亡。

哇啊啊啊啊……

不会吧！

怎么会这样？

我一个人在突然不动的文字处理机前，痛苦得挣扎翻滚。

很久以前就有很多编辑劝我说，文字处理机已经是过去的遗物（苦笑），差不多该换成电脑了，听得我耳朵都快长茧。现在可好了，临时没有东西可以替代使用，只能陷入眼前一片漆黑的状态了。

我自己也知道，过度使用这台爱用品，总有一天会出问题……所以，也买了工作专用的电脑。

可是，要把眼前堆积如山的截稿日一一清除，还是得仰赖熟悉的键盘……

大家可能认为，文字处理机和电脑的键盘一样，应该不会不习惯。可是，真的有'微妙'差别呢。那种微妙是很'怪癖'的东西（笑），所以我怎么都用不惯，

结果，特地改成'吉原规格'的电脑，我都只用来转换成纯文字档再列印出来。这样滥用的我，现在终于遭天谴了，唉……

当然，我立刻使用了电脑。几乎可以说，完成这次的原稿时，我也已经习惯了电脑的使用（笑）。

所以，顺利写到了'后记'。总觉得，比平常累上好几倍。

不过，没时间哭诉这种事了，今后我会贪得无厌（？）地努力下去。

又到最后的最后了。道原小姐，我的进度总是那么乱七八糟，很对不起你，还有谢谢你。

那么，后会有期了……


	6. Vol6

[间之楔06] 诱引冲动（出书版） BY 吉原理惠子

文案：

发现卡迪安黑暗面而被追捕的基里耶，

逃进了Riki的住处。

Riki把瘟神基里耶交给来访的卡杰，

与凯伊重修旧好后，便离开贫民窟回到Iason身旁。

经过一年半的空白，更添几分成熟艳丽的Riki，

再次成为金发的宠物，然而……

众所期盼的第六集！

﹡﹡﹡﹡﹡

序章

米达斯第4区'艾尼斯'。

以塔那古拉生物科技建造的巨蛋型庞大森林公园，每个区域都栽种着各式各样的树木、万紫千红的花朵，还有蝴蝶、昆虫、小鸟等飞来飞去，是疗伤的乐园。

湿润的空气对肌肤特别柔和，吸一口气，清爽的感觉就会沁入五脏六腑的每个角落。'不夜城'米达斯的卖点，不止在于耀眼的霓虹灯不曾熄灭的欢乐街，抚慰疲惫身心回归大自然，也是米达斯的重要产业之一。

在这样的午后某时段，Iason和卡杰悠闲地走在百花绽放的小路上。

看起来也像是为远离平日的喧嚣、稍事休息而来散步的两人，散发出来的氛围还是明显不同于一般人。

即便被遮阳眼镜遮住了半边脸，还是无损Iason披着光泽金发的美貌。只有所谓黄金比率的身材才穿得出美感的特权阶级正式服装，乍看有些单调却兼具机能性与设计性，更吸引了无数人的目光，那种压倒性的存在感，强烈到把如影随形的卡杰颇有特色的刀疤脸也逼到了记忆的角落。

对视野的吸引力太过强烈，所有人只能茫然伫立，看得出神。

'是塔那古拉的金发！'

惊叹连连的话语，带着不单是憧憬的种种感慨，但一点都不影响踩着优雅步伐继续散步的两人。

不管周遭如何纷扰，都无法转移他们两人的注意力。

"还没找到基里耶吗？"

金发亮丽闪耀的Iason问。

语气跟平常一样沉着，但嗓音较低，话中蕴藏着微妙的温差，卡杰比谁都清楚其中意味。

"对不起。"卡杰先道歉，再简单扼要地报告经过。

"我找过所有他可能去的地方，都没找到……平常跟他混在一起的那群人好像也都不知道他的下落。"

"你是说，米达斯警察的介入毫无意义？"

"不，他们跨越界线进入贫民窟，逼得基里耶无处可逃。因为基里耶的关系，颠覆了贫民窟的治外法权之说，可期达成米达斯的宣传效果，对其他杂种产生遏止作用。"

应答如流的卡杰，对老巢没有任何牵挂。

他的确是出身'卡迪安'的杂种，但十三岁时就被去势，编派到塔那古拉的'艾欧斯'当活家具。那时，卡杰不仅失去了身为男人的生殖力，也失去了身为人类最柔软的情感。

连乡愁这两个字都离他很遥远了，因为他知道卡迪安非但不是克瑞斯的圣域，还是个肮脏污秽的乐园。

他没有在贫民窟这个恶劣的鸟笼腐败堕落，而是压抑感情成为艾欧斯的附属家具苟延残喘。这样的命运有了转机，现在的他是Iason?敏克的忠实仆人，被豢养在黑市里。

在他身为家具犯下致命的背信行为，将被处以严刑时，因彻底的能力主义而被部分相关人士揶揄为'不忌口'的主人，一时心血来潮救了他。不管是幸还是不幸，那样的人生或许可以说是'万丈波澜'。

这样的他能做的就是分析种种讯息，掌握贫民窟的现状。还是有可以派得上用场的棋子，但并不充足。

因为充满闭塞感的贫民窟，是只有男人的变形垃圾堆。

在常识、价值观都不一样的世界，预料之外的风险当然也多，这些他都知道，但是没有亲身体验过，就只是纸上谈兵的空论。

五年前，Riki到他手下当送货员时，他才知道自以为很了解，其实完全没看清楚'贫民窟的杂种'的本质。

也可能是'Riki'这个存在比较特殊，但是，对卡杰来说，不管好坏，已经成了撼动自我认同的契机。他万万没想到，连凝滞已久的感情都……

Iason对Riki执着、被Riki所困，卡杰也同样无法摆脱'莫比乌斯环'的咒缚，只是意义完全不同。

倘若那时候有不同的选择……

应该会在某处、产生什么变化。

五年后的现在，仍有某种东西在心中隐隐作痛，像拔不掉的刺……

倘若做了不同的选择……说不定……不，一定会。

明知这只是毫无意义的牢骚，思绪还是会在那里盘绕。

这样的情绪应该早已消失不见——。

这次这样追捕基里耶，卡杰可是毫不手软也毫不犹豫。

"你是不是怕他把在卡迪安发生的事说出去，宁可外界以为他惹上了跟米达斯相关的麻烦？"

卡杰知道这是Iason真正的想法，没有其他意思，既不是嘲讽也不是调侃，更不是赞赏。

"出动米达斯警卫，会比派克瑞斯的自治警察去追捕他更具冲击性。"

基里耶在卡迪安看见的事、发现的事，会动摇克瑞斯的根本，与其让他成为这种重大事件的活证人，还不如煽动贫民窟居民的憎恶情感，让他成为代罪羔羊，会比较容易把他逼出来。

如果他是握有重要情资的检举人，就会有人愿意冒相对的风险藏匿他。但若是犯了什么错而被米达斯DM盯上的歹徒，就不会有人包庇他。

考量对克瑞斯与米达斯之权力均衡的影响力，这是最好的选择。

在贫民窟，对赢家的嫉妒远胜过羡慕。想功成名就却铩羽而归，被称为'丧家之犬'还是没有迷失自我的异端份子，恐怕只有Riki。

不过，Riki的情形又和一般丧家之犬不太一样。

"计画是不错，但是，没有抓到关键人基里耶，对贫民窟的杂种就产生不了遏阻作用。"

"我知道。"

自从只能像无头苍蝇般乱窜的那一刻起，基里耶就开始走霉运了。

身为检举人的得与失。

虽说情资讲求新鲜度，但有时也会是保命的强力底牌。

如果想不到这一层，再怎么以成功者自居都没有说服力，不过是个没见过世面的小混混。

基里耶没有对象可以贩卖手上情资，也无从寻找那样的关系。

在卡杰眼中，基里耶不过是个靠'幸运'闯荡江湖，天不怕地不怕的大外行人。

"没有可能躲在地下废坑吗？"

"那里是连贫民窟的人都不会进去的禁区，基里耶除非是自暴自弃想自杀，否则不会去那里。"

"啊……对了，听说独立时的防卫系统好像还在运转。"

地下废坑可以说是当初对抗米达斯时的防空壕，现在只是没有人会去回顾的过往遗物。

全部废弃需要一大笔资金，所以弃置至今。

听说正确的设计图也不见了，现在几乎成了进去就出不来的迷宫。

"除了拜森以外，基里耶跟谁比较熟？"

"好像没有特别熟的人。"

"也没有特定性交对象？"

"听说他向周遭人夸下豪语，绝不会贱卖自己。"

Iason的嘴角瞬间浮现冷笑。

"所以找上了库垓的儿子？"

"大概是吧。"

"的确是不错的猎物。"

Iason说得毫不以为意，对卡杰来说，却是出乎意料之外的惊奇。

不，就某方面来说，简直是目瞪口呆。

马侬是从来没有跨出过污秽乐园一步的奇种。

是在自以为拥有卡迪安霸权的选民意识下，被单纯培养的温室儿子。

是真的相信所有库垓家族的人见到他都该下跪，傲慢得可怜的男人。

内在毫无东西，只有一堆自尊的他，偏偏跟本性恶劣的基里耶牵扯出那样的关系，令卡杰愕然。

刚听说这件事时，卡杰还以为是什么玩笑，不敢相信自己的耳朵。

基里耶究竟是怎么钓到马侬的？

靠甜言蜜语？

靠身体？

……完全无法想像。

基里耶的什么？

哪里？

……吸引了马侬？

想到这里，卡杰不禁觉得人的嗜好真的相差十万八千里，是无法以常理判断的不可思议的东西。

"不过真没想到，库垓的儿子会被基里耶迷到做出那种事来。"

真的是晴天霹雳。

连卡杰都这么觉得，对卡迪安应该也是强烈震撼。

"不止是安全漏洞整个暴露出来，更欠缺危机管理的能力。"

总而言之，就是有塔那古拉这个庞大的外来压力，但却没有天敌，过得太逍遥了。

"血脉滞塞也难免腐化……看来卡迪安的霸权差不多该注入新血了。"

Iason说得淡然，卡杰听不出他的真正心意。

但是有件事可以确定，那就是代代统治卡迪安的人们，正为了这次事件胆战心惊。备受敬畏有黑市帝王之称的金发，最讨厌的就是'无能''串谋''怠慢'。

"库垓的儿子怎么样了？"

表面上，克瑞斯是从米达斯正式地图上被永远抹除的特别自治区，即使实际上是塔那古拉巨大的生物科技农场，金发也不能出面干涉。

而且，这整个事件可说全权委托给了卡杰，由他担任双方的协调人。

"Kategorie－1（1号室）的实况似乎造成很大的冲击，他的精神极度错乱，恐怕使用第五级的心理疗法也无法完全复原。"

那个对卡杰极尽尖酸刻薄之能事的马侬，竟然……

"温室花朵还是太脆弱了。"

说得淡然且好似颇有体会的Iason，脑中究竟浮现谁的身影，卡杰不用问也猜得到。

"库垓怎么说？"

"他说都怪他监督不周，非常抱歉。不管会受到怎么样的惩处，他都做好了心理准备……"

说到这里，卡杰停顿下来。Iason对他一反常态的迟疑感到奇怪，忽地停下脚步看着他。

"怎么了？有什么疑问吗？"

"没有……只是很难想像身为卡迪安所长的男人，看到儿子完全变了样所受到的打击，竟然超越了这个事件。"

"即使是会毁灭整个家族的不成材儿子，库垓还是会爱他吧。"

瞬间，卡杰张大眼睛注视着Iason。听到不太可能出自Iason口中的话，他不由得怀疑自己的耳朵。

Iason挑动单边眉毛说：

"有那么惊讶吗？"

"啊——？"

"听到我说'爱'这个字……"

"没……没有，怎么会……"

卡杰狼狈得支支吾吾说不出话，心脏跳得比平常还快。

但是，很快地——

"那么，除了库垓的儿子外，基里耶没有其他同居对象？"

Iason又恢复平常的语调，瞬间把卡杰从白日梦拉回到现实。

"是的。"

听到自己有些嘶哑的嗓音，卡杰暗自咂了咂舌。

现在不是发呆的时候，他这么督促自己，振奋起来。

"野心胜过了性欲？"

"说不定是只对做为手段的性爱有兴趣。"

卡杰不知道没见过世面的马侬是否真心，但是，他很难相信妄想功成名就的基里耶会真心跟马侬谈恋爱。

"只是……纵使牵扯到野心，还是有他无法跨越的高墙。"

"你是说Riki？"

卡杰以沉默代替了点头。

关于这方面的事，要说Iason比卡杰更清楚也不为过。说白了，卡杰跟基里耶没有任何交点，而Iason毋庸置疑就是当事人。

尽管如此，这次事件说不定还是带给了Iason意料之外的惊愕。

"为了功成名就，基里耶连自己的自尊都可以出卖，但是要Riki出卖自尊，他恐怕会直接把自尊丢进泥淖里，这个差别就是跨越不了的高墙。"

冒牌货。

赝品终究超越不了真品，说起来就是这样，这也是当然的结果。

——不。

是不是不该把Riki和基里耶混为一谈呢？

基里耶自以为掌握千载难逢的机会，就可以跟Riki一样功成名就。事实上，如期解决所有课题，靠自己争取到功成名就的资格，跟只是吃下被给予的诱饵有天壤之别。

功成名就——

基里耶恐怕连Riki为这四个字所下的定义都无法理解。

"Iason大人。"

"什么事？"

"MPC（米达斯警察总部）以最优先密码读取了Riki的秘密档案……您知道吗？"

"我知道。"

"这样好吗？"

"什么好不好？"

"Riki的宠物登记、被放养在贫民窟这些事，都被MPC知道了。"

"没关系。"

Iason回答得斩钉截铁。

"只有原产于米达斯的序号才适用宠物法，那家伙是贫民窟的杂种，特别处理的杂种不受法规约制。"

走法律漏洞强词夺理的做法，通常会被指责是'姑息'。像这样堂而皇之坚持特例，大家就只能摇头叹息。

"而且，MPC的读取记录已经被删除了。"

Riki的饲主是密码等级S级的'金发'，MPC应该是知道这件事后删除了记录。不管DM在米达斯是多么受到敬畏的对象，一山还是有一山高。

连塔那古拉的超级菁英金发的威势真髓都不知道，无知到极致的人，恐怕全宇宙只有贫民窟的杂种。因为居住在被隔离的扭曲世界，十五岁的Riki、十七岁的基里耶，才能毫不畏惧地与Iason四目交接。

这时候，Iason的视线微微游移。

"那些家伙还真是狠狠揍了他一顿。"

那语气仿佛当时他就在现场看着。

说不定真是这样。Iason是塔那古拉的最高权力者'金发'，只要他愿意，视线应该可以即时飞到任何地方。

"因为他是贫民窟的杂种。"

派DM去贫民窟就是这么回事。

对他们而言，贫民窟的杂种不过是擅闯他们的地盘，掠夺残羹剩菜的害虫。

可恨的害虫没有人权，不容分说消灭他们就对了。

目前，连宇宙联邦的人权拥护团体，都不想碰触克瑞斯这个存在。再崇高的思想、洁癖的理念，面对强大的权力也只能屈服，这是不争的事实。

当卡杰说要派DM去时，Iason就想过可能会发生这种事。但是，持有物被狠狠揍一顿的愤怒，即便是Iason，恐怕也无法保持理性。

卡杰也没有想到DM会把Riki从贫民窟押回MPC，更没料到他们会去读取私人档案，几乎可以说是失算。

DM的任务是缉捕基里耶，不是把相关的人押回本部调查。

对付贫民窟的杂种不需要按规矩来，只要恐吓、威胁、严刑逼供，直到他们说真话就行了。

他们却把Riki押回了MPC。

——为什么？

其他成员都只是当场被拳打脚踢逼问，没有人被押回MPC。

贫民窟的年轻人会在夜晚的米达斯游荡，只是为了发泄无处可宣泄的闭塞感。

在那里从观光客抢来的信用卡，说是说可以高价卖给黑市，其实获利还是有限，只能捞到小钱。这些钱大多花在酒或药物上，这就是贫民窟的常识。

杂种是害虫，所以发现时可以当场歼灭。

米达斯治安警察的认知只到这种程度，不会花时间去搜集私人资料。不，根本不值得他们这么做。

在米达斯失风被DM逮捕，就会被列入黑名单——在贫民窟有这样的定说。其实，所谓杂种根本连列入黑名单的价值都没有。

痛殴。

捏碎捻死。

——打到屈服。

不需要任何理由，也不需要任何借口，因为杂种就只是打到遍体鳞伤丢进垃圾桶的存在。

唯独Riki不一样。

不难想像Riki在MPC本部受到了怎么样的待遇。

那近乎傲慢但还不至于目中无人的语气、不管对方是谁绝不轻易低头谄媚的黑色眼眸的桀骜不逊，会使那些男人不自觉地被吸引，替自己挖掘了不该挖掘的坟墓，卡杰很能了解他们那样的心境。

漆黑的巴殊拉猛兽。

说得真妙。

用来形容Riki再贴切不过了。

姑且不论好坏，Riki会刺激男人体内的某种东西，是让人心痒难搔的稀有生物。

Iason亦然。

卡森亦是。

当然，Iason和卡杰想抓挠的地方、理由甚至含意都各自不同。

基里耶恐怕也是，不……他就是过度意识到Riki的存在才会走偏。

如果知道有人在背地里说这种话，Riki八成会火冒三丈。有某种绝不能以玩笑带过去的东西，潜藏在他体内。

在自尊心强烈的DM眼中，Riki想必是个很值得折磨的猎物。

但是，在尽情折磨后，发现他是金发的宠物，DM恐怕也吓得脸色发白。

贫民窟的杂种竟然是宠物，离谱得叫人哑然。

知道饲主是金发，更是叫人愕然。

又亲眼目睹放养在贫民窟的不可能的事实……不，是不该有的事实，更是叫人为之语塞。

倘若没有深入探索其中意义，就将Riki的资料全部从本部记录中删除，那么，并非是考虑到塔那古拉菁英的立场，而是畏惧金发的威势。

过度的好奇心会毁灭自己。

危机管理的最高层是红区，但是，这世上还存在着不能随便碰触的黑区。

不看。

不说。

不听。

DM主任的决断非常英明，尽管这么做会在他自己体内产生无可奈何的龃龉。

"要怎么做？"

"这个嘛……"

Iason稍做停顿，下指示说：

"你直接去探他的口风，以他倔强的个性，很可能不会对警察说什么。"

语气一如往常不带任何迟疑。

"您是说可以不择手段？"

为了谨慎起见，卡杰先做确认，以免自己的认知与Iason的说法之间产生龃龉，这么做也已经成了例行公事。

"手法不拘，由你决定。但是务必套出情资，再琐碎的事也好。"

Iason聪慧的美貌上，没有一丝丝的犹豫。虽然对Riki的执着昭然若揭，但是，公私分明做清楚切割的语气，充满黑市帝王应有的威严。

"遵命。"

卡杰深深低下头。

既然这样，卡杰只要做自己该做的事就对了。

﹡﹡﹡﹡﹡

今天是基里耶闯入Riki房间后的第三天，就快入夜了。

面对突如其来的惊愕状况，Riki还是无法平息混乱与愤怒的狂澜。

莫名其妙被米达斯的警察毒打，还被押回本部。到那里，他才搞清楚整个来龙去脉，原来是基里耶做了什么事，害他和拜森的成员因天大的误会遭受牵连。

被恫吓说出不知道的事。

被不当殴打。

最后连他是Iason宠物的事都被翻了出来。

简直就是祸不单行，Riki极度激愤。

而且，当他在最糟状况下竭尽全力爬回自己房间时，等着他的残酷事实，竟然是一切的元凶基里耶，潜藏在他卧房的衣橱里。

哑然。

茫然。

——无言。

他瞬间屏住呼吸，看着令他难以置信的光景。

厌恶。

愤怒填膺。

脑浆快咕嘟咕嘟沸腾了。

他曾斩钉截铁地对凯伊说：

'没必要同情他。'

'不能把那样的定时炸弹放在这里。'

'快把他轰出去。'

现在，灼热的激情过去了，只剩他跟基里耶两人，他却没办法抓起他的后衣领，不管三七二十一把他扔出门外。

他真的很烦。

烦到恨不得踹心软的自己一脚。

基里耶一直躲在衣橱里，不管早上、中午、晚上，都缩成一团嘎哒嘎哒颤抖着。

他这样窝着不出来，不是怕见到Riki会被骂到臭头，也不是怕被Riki轰出去，而是把那个狭窄、微暗的空间当成唯一的绝对领域，把自己关在里面不肯跨出一步。

也几乎不进食，只喝矿泉水、吃一点固态食物。

那种感觉就像并非没有食欲，而是肚子饿了身体也不接受食物，但是，不吃点东西又怕身体撑不住，所以逼自己吃下最低限度的东西。

不管发生过什么事，在这种状况下还会连连呐喊：

'我不想死！'

可见基里耶对生的执着是多么强烈。

'真是个命贱的家伙。'

Riki对他只有这么一句话。但是，看到连昏昏欲睡时都害怕得梦呓不断的基里耶消瘦憔悴的模样，不知为什么，就不再有力气把他从衣橱里拖出来。

（我也未免太心软了。）

咬牙切齿挤出来的喃喃自语，苦涩得无法形容。

基里耶曾夸下豪语——

为了功成名就，我什么事都做得出来。

不能光说冠冕堂皇的话。

所以，只要是能利用的东西我都会充分利用，不管是同伴甚或良心，只要能卖的东西就通通卖出去。

为了让事情顺利进行，我可以公然撒谎，也可以谄媚任何人。

只要结果完美，我可以不择手段。

自大、傲慢。

姑息、自我。

这样的男人，现在完全变了一个样。

但是，Riki并不是因此动了怜悯心。

他与基里耶之间横跨着势不两立的深沟，这是一目了然的事，基里耶却在最后关头抛出了爆炸性的发言。

"我喜欢你、我喜欢你啊……"

像被什么附身般，不断重复这句话。

Riki完全无法理解他没头没脑说出那种话的神经，在他胡搅瞎搞闹出那么多荒唐事后，怎么还能说出那样的话？

被DM痛殴。

被踹。

为什么最后还得配合他演出这样的闹剧？想到这里，Riki就一肚子火。

"我想既然你讨厌我，就干脆让你更讨厌我。"

连把凯伊卖给Iason的理由，都充满了他个人的私怨。

他说他想看看Riki知道他卖了凯伊，会是怎么样的表情。

"被你憎恨总比被你忽视好过一百倍，这么一来，Riki……你绝对不会忘了我。想到这样我就莫名的兴奋，比跟其他人做爱都兴奋……好强烈的快感。"

说到这种程度，根本就是变态了。如果有人听到这种话，还会认为对方是真的喜欢自己，那么，这个人一定也疯了。

Riki觉得基里耶并不是喜欢他，只是把对他的畸形执着转换成了恋爱情感。要不然就是想利用'喜欢'这两个字，把他无法解释又不合常理的冲动行为正当化。

——为什么？

因为他已经无处可去。

米达斯的治安警察与克瑞斯的自治警察都在追缉他，逼得他走投无路，陷入了绝境。

对Riki来说，被宣告厌恶、憎恨还比较能理解。

因为他讨厌基里耶。

这件事他从不隐讳。就算被基里耶讨厌，他也不痛不痒，更不觉得有什么不妥。

——至今一向如此。

然而，基里耶却大叫'我喜欢你'——用扭曲变形的声音、表情不断重复着这句话。

——荒谬可笑。

做了那么多让人面子扫地的事，现在还企图用'喜欢'两个字一笔勾消，Riki厌恶这样的基里耶。

——不能原谅。

那种傲慢的没神经，让人不舒服。

——反胃作呕。

所以更惹他生气。

尽管如此，他还是不能把基里耶从房间撵出去。

不是因为他同情基里耶。

而是现在把基里耶撵出去，很可能会被凯伊捡回家。

"问题是要把他丢在哪里。"

凯伊婉转地否定了Riki的忧虑，但是，不管怎么样，Riki都不希望凯伊再跟基里耶扯上关系，当然也不希望其他成员跟他扯上关系。

他们为什么会被打得遍体鳞伤？

凯伊希望起码要搞清楚理由，而且认为他们有知的权利。在Riki看来，那却是最要不得的事。

不管是多微不足道的事，只要知道秘密，立场就会自动转为共犯，这是最可怕的风险。

对于米达斯的DM闯入贫民窟的危机感，Riki和凯伊之间的认知有极大的差距；对于似乎还隐瞒着什么的基里耶也是……

濒临最后期限的不止是基里耶，所以Riki十分彷徨。不知该把基里耶丢在哪里，也不知该如何解决自己的事。

就在这时——

门铃突然响了。

他心头一颤。

可能是因为藏匿着基里耶这个头号瘟神，他的神经也变得尖锐了。

但是，看到铃响后开始闪烁的辨识码灯号，紧张的情绪就缓和下来了。

是凯伊。

打开门锁后，凯伊双手抱着东西进来，一进来就问：

"基里耶呢？"

"一来就问他啊？"

Riki不悦地嘟起嘴来，凯伊笑着说：

"我拿食物跟换洗衣物来了。"

他先把东西放在桌上。

食物也就算了，Riki想到他所谓'换洗衣物'的意思，夸张地咂咂舌说：

"不要把钱花在那个大笨蛋身上啊，凯伊。"

"三天都穿同一条裤子很臭吧？"

凯伊刻意说得很开朗，以娴熟的动作将食物包装袋放进冷冻库，份量怎么看都非比寻常。

"凯伊，你打算长期窝在这里吗？"

"有备无患嘛……"

言外之意似乎是：

'不要把基里耶轰出去喔。'

Riki听得很不是味道。

"而且还要想种种对策吧？动脑筋肚子就会饿。"

——对策？

哪有什么对策。

只要想清楚'什么时间''什么地点''什么做法'，丢掉基里耶就对了。

"先吃今天的晚餐吧。"

凯伊这么说，把带来的食物包装袋放进微波炉。

——就在这时候，Riki的肚子叫了起来。

"看吧，我来得正是时候吧？"

凯伊爽朗地笑了起来。

Riki不由得叹了口气。

瞬间——

门铃又响起，就像狠狠踹开了短暂的平静。

辨识码的灯号没有闪烁。

当然是不受欢迎的客人。

夜晚的不速之客绝非善类，这是贫民窟的常识。尤其刚发生过DM的事，更要提高警觉。既然基里耶还在这里，治安警察的搜捕网就不可能松懈。

Riki与凯伊面面相觑。

"你去里面，不要让他出来或发出声音。"

Riki自然压低了声音。

"我知道。"

凯伊微绷着脸点点头，打开卧房的门。

看到他进去，Riki才按下对讲机萤幕的开关。

不知道对方是谁，就不能随便应答。

出现在萤幕上的竟然是完全出乎意料之外的人……不，应该说是比米达斯的治安警察更难应付的人。

（……卡杰？）

——为什么？

卡杰怎么会在这种时间来找Riki？

【米达斯治安警察】

【基里耶】

【卡杰】

不吉利的三张牌同时出现——太不自然了。

第一张或许是偶然，第二张绝对是必然，第三张就是无法避免的命运了。

Riki知道绝不能把这种事当成'愚蠢的妄想'嗤之以鼻，因为他有过悲惨的体验。

看起来毫无关连的事，很可能环环相扣引发意想不到的化学反应。判断基里耶就是整件事的引爆装置，绝不是Riki的妄想。

Riki半无意识地咕嘟抖动喉咙。

瞬间，他真的很想转身离去……但是，面对人称'刀疤脸'的前上司卡杰，他还是没有那么做的觉悟和勇气。

"干嘛？"

Riki切换开关询问，声音却不争气地卡在喉咙里。

'开门，我有话跟你说。'

卡杰直视着摄影镜头。

"对不起，我现在不舒服，请你明天再来。"

他没说谎，跟基里耶共处一室已经够郁闷了，又看到卡杰的脸，心情就更低落了。

'我有急事，不会花你太多时间。'

想当然耳，若不是急事，卡杰不可能亲自出马，所以他更不想知道是什么'急事'。

而且，Riki也不想让什么都不知道的凯伊，在这种时候撞见与他之间有些瓜葛的卡杰。虽说曾深入探索Riki与卡杰之间关系的基里耶，现在的状况不太正常，他还是怕被凯伊知道这些事，把事情搞得更复杂。

（真是糟透了……）

Riki把牙齿咬得嘎吱嘎吱作响。

'——快开门。'

卡杰的语气非比寻常的严厉，逼得Riki无路可退。

（可恶……）

无计可施的Riki，只能硬着头皮解除电子锁。

事到如今，只能见招拆招顺其自然了。但是，不管怎么看都是Riki处于劣势。

门打开后，卡杰进来了。他目不斜视，脚步稳健地直直走向Riki。

看到Riki的脸还布满瘀青，卡杰非但眉头没皱一下，还跳过开头语单刀直入地说：

"我在找基里耶。"

冷不防地直捣核心。

瞬间，心跳直贯脑门。Riki紧咬嘴唇，深怕被卡杰听见他扑通扑通的快速心跳声。

"你有什么线索吗？"

"怎么每个人都来问我这件事。"

Riki无奈地嘟哝着。

"我哪知道那家伙在哪里干什么。"

他的语气更不耐烦了。

"关我什么事？那家伙只是个瘟神，不是我们的同伴。"

不管他口沫横飞说得多认真，也不会有人相信。

凯伊和基里耶现在应该屏气凝神，竖起了耳朵在听吧？

背后这两个人令他不安，再加上想赶快把卡杰赶出去的焦躁，他觉得体内火辣辣地灼烧着。

想到卡杰大有可能提到'Iason'的名字，他就更心慌意乱，紧张得连指尖都冰冷麻痹了。

"你脸上的瘀青……是DM干的？"

"是不是什么事都逃不过你的法眼？"

"如果什么事都逃不过我的法眼，我就不必来这里了。"

说得也是。

就是陷入了束手无策的胶着状态，才会由卡杰来替这件麻烦事收拾善后。至于是谁下的指示，不用问也知道。

"如果真想抓到基里耶，在挥舞着武器来到贫民窟之前，应该先做好功课吧？把我们扁得七零八落之前，先雇用消息灵通的情报商嘛！你们多的是钱不是吗？你们太瞧不起贫民窟了，根本不知道贫民窟是怎么样的地方，这样也想抓到基里耶，太天真了！"

在MPC本部，带着滚沸的愤怒对DM撂下这句话的是Riki。

不管卡杰是不是因为这样才雀屏中选，毋庸置疑他的确是比不熟悉贫民窟状况的DM更难应付。

那么——怎么办？

快想啊。

快思考啊。

要集中精神，绝不能露出任何破绽。

然而——

他却越来越焦虑，思考停滞。

"听说，人类这种生物被逼到绝境就会回到老巢。基里耶是没有ID的杂种，除了克瑞斯外无处可逃。"

如果这是毫无根据的嘲讽，还可以加倍嘲讽回去，但既是正确言论，用任何话语驳斥也撼动不了事实，多说无益只会自掘坟墓。

他可不想这样……

基里耶搞不清楚状况，以为在克瑞斯稍有名气就算功成名就了。

在充满闭塞感的贫民窟展现赢家姿态，只是自己的错觉而已。基里耶应该是兴奋过了头，完全没有注意到这种事。

他已经无药可救了。

把凯伊卖给Iason捞到一笔巨款，可能更蒙蔽了他的眼睛。

只有拿到可以自由进出这个星球的正式ID的人，才是真正的赢家，譬如卡杰。但是，卡杰从未说过自己是赢家。

"基里耶虽然爱耍流氓，但毕竟还是个乳臭未干的小鬼。这种小混混陷入自己无法应付的困境时，就会把脸埋入他最信赖的人的双腿之间，缩起身子狼狈地颤抖。"

卡杰说得好像看过基里耶目前的状态，Riki不由得心头一惊。

"那跟我有什么关系？"

"对基里耶来说，拜森……尤其是你的存在，具有那样的价值吧？"

"那是你自己的想法。"

Riki缓缓吸口气，坚定自己的眼神。

他绝不能在此刻退却。

卡杰都亲自出马了。

'不知道。'

'与我无关。'

'随你怎么做。'

这种话已经解决不了问题。

卡杰是为了DM避而远之不去了解的种种原因，而来到这里的。恐怕……他手中掌握着许多Riki并不想知道的情资。

既然不能身为旁观者，Riki只能在自己的能力范围内，跟卡杰硬碰硬。只是不知道可以平等对峙到什么程度……

"你不认为基里耶已经死了？"

"你为什么这么想？"

"DM都跨越界线来啦，还挥着Shockeye毒打我们，逼我们说出基里耶的下落。你说他除了贫民窟之外无处可逃，既然这样，他也有可能反其道而行吧？"

"反其道而行啊……"

Iason曾说过，以贫民窟的杂种来说，卡杰的反应相当灵敏，所以把他剁成好几块用来做活体实验，还不如利用他来做别的事。

Riki知道，卡杰听到Iason这么说也不会高兴。他是多厉害的男人，曾在黑市做过送货员的Riki再清楚不过了。用在他身上的'能干'一词，意思等同于'冷静透彻'。

所以，若要比眼神或互殴，Riki都有获胜的自信。但是，要跟卡杰唇枪舌战，他就毫无胜算了。

尽管如此，他还是不能退却。

——不能认输。

不是为了基里耶，而是因为Riki还有不想失去的东西。

"是啊，基里耶那个笨蛋就算被人围殴死在荒郊野外，我都不会觉得惊讶。"

以盖然性来说。

这里是贫民窟，这种事并非全然不可能。

只要能让卡杰觉得这种事大有可能就行了。

希望他赶快同意这种说法离开这里。

这是Riki对卡杰的唯一期待。

"但是，如果提供消息的人可以拿到奖金，情况就会不一样了吧？"

"奖金……？"

"是的，再找不到基里耶，很快就会这么做。"

"没开玩笑？"

"开什么玩笑？"

"就是……"

事情的严重性突然变得超乎想像，Riki仓皇失措。

他先发制人挥出的拳头落空了，不但连碰都没碰到对方，还从意想不到的方向飞来一拳，反被击中了。

"倘若不论死活，凡提供正确消息者皆可获得应得的奖金，所有人就会成为追踪者不是吗？为了钱，出卖一个把贫民窟逼入危险状态的大坏蛋，良心应该不会受到谴责吧？"

卡杰说得毫不犹豫。

Riki完全无从判断这是否只是恐吓。

"谁出这笔钱？"

"克瑞斯的保安局。"

"为什么？"

"因为关系到他们的面子。"

"怎么说？"

Riki有种被诱导询问的感觉，仿佛被导向了卡杰早已准备好的'答案'。

但是，为了套出无从判断是否是恐吓的答案，他也只能配合。

"在米达斯被贫民窟的杂种抢走信用卡陷入困境，或许可以归咎于受害人自己的责任……但是，冲撞空中汽车危及观光客，就不是那么回事了。"

"——咦？"

这件事是第一次听说，米达斯的DM和基里耶都没提过。

"银色的铬钴钨合金新型车，真的很适合追求功名的基里耶，还有为客户量身订做的序号。那么风骚的空中汽车，一出事很快就被查出来了。"

卡杰说的车，Riki还有印象。

在橙道被基里耶逮个正着时，基里耶的空中汽车就是银色的新型车，基里耶还得意洋洋地说有特别设计的序号。

"这牵扯到与补偿费相关的面子，两者都不能等闲视之吧？"

这就是米达斯的治安警察到处搜捕基里耶的理由。

"你说的都是真的？"

内容听起来合情合理，却很难叫人信服，因为连睡着时都恶梦连连的基里耶的疯狂模样实在太异常了。

卡杰浮现令人毛骨悚然的笑容说：

"我想这已经足够做为DM跨越界线闯入贫民窟的正当理由了。"

若是那张冷漠的扑克脸，Riki早已看厌了，但这样的卡杰，他没看过。

仿佛中了卡杰至今从未见过的凄艳毒气般，Riki咕嘟咽下了口水。

"那么……不同领域的你特地来找我，是为了什么不可告人的理由？"

卡杰在喉咙里咯咯笑了起来。

"你太棒了，Riki，你的反应怎么会这么快呢……"

但是很快便收起了笑容。

"我现在也会想，如果当时有不同的选择……不过这都只是牢骚罢了。"

说得很感慨的样子。

（说这种话……违反规则吧？卡杰。）

Riki满脸苦涩。

因为那也是Riki很想问自己的台词。

然而……

不管多后悔都改变不了事实。

时间不会回到从前，已经发生的事也不能当做不曾有过。

霎时，Riki与卡杰的视线纠缠了片刻，就像在Iason的咒缚的两端互舔伤口。

"基里耶在哪里？"

"我不知道。"

互不相让的自尊彼此冲撞，对峙的视线越来越来犀利、强劲。

"是吗？那就没办法了。"

先拉开视线的是卡杰。

"来点布斯，让你兴奋一下。"

"唔——！"

Riki不由得瞠目结舌。

"布斯……是什么东西？"

"很不错的药，注射后就会把不想说的事也毫不保留地自己说出来。"

卡杰说得泰然自若，从胸前口袋掏出盒子，大动作地拿出迷你注射筒。

Riki大惊失色，微微往后退。

"你想干什么？"

没想到卡杰会连这种东西都准备齐全。

他见过的场面果然不及卡杰。

"这是最新型的药物，注射一点就会马上见效，我这么做是不想跟你互殴。"

"你在说什么，我说过我不知道基里耶在哪啊！"

"所以我要确认啊。如果你真的不知道，干嘛这么害怕？"

卡杰咄咄逼人的论调完全正确。

"过来，Riki。"

那种直截了当的命令语气像极了Iason，Riki反射性地起了鸡皮疙瘩。

卡杰特地来找他，是为了不可告人的理由。

瞬间——

'不知道就不能说'的事实。

'没有袖子就不能挥舞'的原则。

甚至凯伊的存在，都从Riki大脑中消失了。

"基里耶到底做了什么事？为什么你……还有那家伙，不惜这么做也要知道基里耶的下落？"

Riki气喘吁吁地挤出这句话。

卡杰压低嗓门轻声说：

"那个充满野心的基里耶，一心想要成功，搭上了'卡迪安'所长的儿子。"

"卡迪安……？"

听到这里，Riki已经无从判断这是偏离了主轴，还是这才是主轴？

"他是想靠枕边细语多少捞些好处吧……听说没见过什么世面的大少爷，很快就沉溺在那家伙的性爱中了。"

（真的？）

不会吧……？

真的吗？

难以相信……

Riki愕然咽下了这些话。

"他们两人约会时，为了好玩追求刺激，去了禁止进入的地下禁区探险，在那里看到了不该看的东西。"

瞬间，Riki的后头部有重重挨了一拳般的冲击。

"天不怕地不怕的两个小鬼似乎也吓破了胆，在温室成长的大少爷吓得精神错乱，基里耶虽然吐得乱七八糟还是强撑着逃出去了。"

突然，Riki的思考开始倒带，回到过去的卡迪安……

不该看到的东西……

哈尔卡。

云卡。

拉比。

榭尔。

名字和脸相互交错，记忆一举倾泻而下。

'我好寂寞……好痛……好害怕。'

'Riki，你不会丢下我吧？'

'是你害我失去了榭尔，却只有你一个人得到幸福，这样……太不公平了。既然我失去了，你也应该失去什么！'

'我会把我知道的事告诉你，Riki，我相信你一定会帮我铲除怪物，因为你长得高大强壮又漂亮……'

是现实却又不可能是现实的——看不见的危险。

扭转、旋绕的……冲击。

苍白歪斜的……脑浆。

着魔般有所感应的——心跳。

还有，某种东西……往上盘绕勒住了Riki的喉咙。

当时，卡迪安的所长说了什么？

【看得见的力量与看不见的力量】

没错，好像是说了这样的话。

Riki没看到的东西，基里耶看到了？

卡杰知道那是什么？

莫非在基里耶声嘶力竭的惨叫深处，也萦绕着什么刺激神经的东西？

想到这里，一阵寒意掠过背脊。

"找到基里耶后，你打算把他怎么样？"

Riki僵硬地舔舔紧绷的嘴唇。

"只要找到他交出去，我的工作就结束了。"

卡杰冷漠地避开这个话题，抿起了嘴。

"拜托你放过他也没用吧？"

"我也还想要命。"

这句话让Riki不由得意识到Iason的存在。

他就是让卡杰特地拨冗来找Riki的理由。

"他在哪？"

Riki咬着嘴唇，僵硬地移动视线，指向卧房的门。

——霎时，卡杰张大了双眼。

"原来是这样啊。"

他叹了一口气。

然后把注射筒放回盒子里，快速操作表型手机。

不多久，门悄悄打开，进来了两个身强体壮的男人。

（卡杰那家伙……进来时在门上做了手脚。）

真是够精明。

不需要卡杰开口，两个男人就很清楚要做什么，看都没看Riki一眼，径自走向了卧房。

Gameover。

Checkmate。

总而言之，就是这么回事。

很快就听到凯伊的怒吼声与基里耶的惨叫声交错，还有东西猛烈相撞的声音。

"住手！"

"不要啊！"

"放开他！"

"咿、咿咿！"

两个男人不发一语，给人的感觉更可怕。

"Riki、Riki！"

传来凯伊急得跳脚的叫声。

Riki猛然抬起视线，但是被卡杰的无言牵制住了——

不要出手。

Riki盯着脚下，紧紧握住拳头。

基里耶哭喊着。

凯伊怒吼着。

Riki还是没有动作，不……是动不了。

最后，怒吼和惨叫戛然而止。

两个男人从卧房出来。走在前面那个的肩上，扛着进去时没看到的大行李，是正好可以装下一个人大小的黑色袋子。

接着出来的，是从背后被勒住双臂的凯伊。

男人大气不喘一下，凯伊却已经消耗了大量体力。不知道在哪被怎么样了，吁吁喘得连声音都出不来。

卡杰看到凯伊时，微眯了一下眼睛，但仅止于那样。

他眼神一使，男人就放开了凯伊。嘎哒嘎哒发抖的凯伊，当场瘫坐下来。

"打扰了。"

他冷冷地说，头也不回地走了，好像在说你自己收拾善后。

那样子完全就像卡杰平常的风格，Riki觉得口中满是苦涩。

在卡杰的身影从视野消失后，还是除不去那份苦涩感。

"为什么……为什么？"

凯伊压抑般的语调，明显充斥着怒气。

"为什么不阻止他们？"

火辣辣的尖锐声音逼问着Riki的背叛……

"对方……不好惹，卡杰亲自出马，做什么都没用。"

凯伊抓起Riki衣服前襟揪着他说：

"你这么做不对。"

那双总是平静沉着的琥珀色眼睛，燃烧着愤怒。

"哪里不对？"

"应该还有其他更好的方法。"

"什么方法？对方打算使用自白剂啊。"

看得出来卡杰并不是装腔作势吓唬人。

"我能怎么办？"

他不悦地吐出这句话。

错不在Riki，而是在基里耶。

凯伊心知肚明，却还是把怒气一股脑儿发泄在Riki身上，Riki觉得他太不讲道理了。

紧咬嘴唇的凯伊瞪着Riki。

卡杰乍看之下是个温文的男人，所以凯伊一定无法理解他的可怕。

Riki也不想提这件事，因为他觉得说出来会扯出意料之外的事，这是他最害怕的。

"自己的屁股自己擦，不是贫民窟的常识吗？"

"就算是，你也没必要听那家伙的话啊。"

"我没有。"

"你明明有！"

"不是那样。"

"明明就是那样！"

龃龉的对话令人烦躁。

"你几时变得这么窝囊了？"

对于歇斯底里般指责自己的凯伊，Riki不由得产生了反弹。

"这三天来，我满脑子都在想，要把基里耶丢在哪里……"

这是事实。

因为他讨厌基里耶。

他不想让基里耶接近凯伊。

"那家伙来的正是时候，不管是我把基里耶轰出去，还是把他丢在那家伙面前，结果都一样，我哪里做错了？"

他干脆说得露骨。

"所有事都一次解决了，我觉得神清气爽。"

突然——

Riki的脸发出声响。

是毫不留情的一巴掌，打得他头昏眼花。

（好痛……）

挨打的脸颊灼热刺痛。

这是凯伊第一次打他……想到这里，他的心更痛了。

"我也知道，要从贫民窟爬出来，不能光说冠冕堂皇的话……"

"就是啊，为了掌握机会，非舍弃什么不可。我也曾因此舍弃了拜森……甚至你。那是不惜这么做的选择，所以我以为即使抛弃了自尊、骨气也能活下去。结果却变成这样，我也没有资格说大话，但是，凯伊……不付出任何代价绝对无法往上爬。"

基里耶只是还清了那笔债。他所做的事的代价，没有人能代替他付出。

Riki也已付出了那样的代价。

不……现在仍在付出。这三年来，Riki以为一切都彻底了断了，Iason却不这么想。

"我不是说那个。"

然而凯伊无法理解。

"那是说什么？"

"我是问你为什么不阻拦，只是默默看着他们那么做！"

"因为我讨厌基里耶！跟他同住的三天，我都快喘不过气来了！"

吐出来的话好苦。

"就算是那样、就算是再挣扎也没用，总可以在最后那一刻为基里耶挺身而出吧？那样实在太悲惨了。"

没错，这就是凯伊，不管对方是多坏的人，也会替他们设想。

但是，要Riki也这么做，他做不到。

纵使凯伊能原谅丑态百出的基里耶，Riki也不能原谅基里耶所做的事。

"忘了基里耶的事吧，凯伊，这样对你最好。"

其实他自己也知道，这只是暂时的解脱。

"看到他那个样子，我怎么可能说忘就忘。"

凯伊的回答果然不其然地辛辣。

深夜。

贫民窟的黑暗是沉重的。不夜城灿烂的霓虹灯光，远远照耀着整片天空，热闹喧嚣却传不到从米达斯地图上，被永远抹灭的克瑞斯。

可恶。

——可恶。

——太可恶了。

怒气冲冲走出Riki房间的凯伊，满嘴咒骂着。

不这么做，仿佛喉头就要被盘踞胸口的毒素烧毁了。

为何？

为什么？

事情怎么会变成这样？

（我打了他……）

都怪Riki说那种莫名其妙的话，他才不由自主地出了手。

不——不对。

他并不是因为Riki说了那种莫名其妙的话才觉得烦躁，而是看到Riki被不请自来的客人怀柔彻底屈服的样子，他心中就燃起一股无名火。

（真是……糟透了。）

是什么？

在哪里？

——出了问题呢？

Riki讨厌基里耶是众所皆知的事实。但直到昨天，不论多激动，他也没有厌恶得如此露骨。

今晚也是，直到事发之前还是原来的Riki。

到底哪里出了问题？

（——是那家伙。）

那个被Riki称为'卡杰'的刀疤脸男人。

是他的出现搅乱了Riki。

（他是谁？）

应该不是贫民窟的居民，不然不会那么精通米达斯的事。

与卡杰对峙的Riki，不寻常的紧张。那不是错觉，凯伊可以从Riki的声音听得出来。

所以Riki无法抗拒。他为什么对卡杰那么防备？修长纤细的卡杰看起来温文儒雅，一点都不像会动粗的人。

是因为卡杰说的惊人事实吗？

不……

那究竟是事实？还是毫无根据的谎言？

凯伊无法分辨事情真伪，因为实在太离谱了。米达斯的撞车事件还说得过去，牵扯到卡迪安就……

但是，凯伊解不开的谜团，当事人基里耶似乎心中有谱，已经很苍白的脸色中途变得更惨白了。

被Riki谴责时，他都没慌成那样，甚至还有余裕可以豁出去自我解嘲。

然而，卡杰每每开口，他的双眼就更增添几分狂乱，像得了疟疾般全身颤抖。若不是凯伊从背后勒住他双臂、用毛巾塞住他的嘴，他很可能发出尖锐的惨叫声。

（喂，他说的是真的吗？）

凯伊差点这么问。

他用性爱攻陷了卡迪安所长的儿子？

——不是开玩笑？

三天前他还呐喊着喜欢Riki，哭得唏哩哗啦呢。

——不会吧？

跟所长的儿子去地底下探险约会？

（那是干什么？）

何止是想像外的惊讶，简直是目瞪口呆，因为已经稍微超越了凯伊的理解范围。

'凯伊，你太不了解他了，只要能利用的东西他都会利用，任谁都可以出卖，他就是这样的人，现在也不知道在打什么主意。'

Riki的台词这才扎刺着他的胸口。

基里耶的性格有多恶劣，凯伊原以为自己已经够清楚了……但是，现在看来，是自己想得太天真了。

撞车。

卡迪安。

所长的儿子。

深入探索不但可以找到基里耶的弱点，还会发现许多想像不到的秘密。

如果卡杰说的是实话，那么，基里耶的处境非常危险。

——不，Riki似乎知道什么，足以确信那是事实。应该是跟卡迪安有关，他才会那么轻易把基里耶交出来。

卡迪安的地底下有不可以被看见的东西。

（是什么？）

所长的儿子看过后精神错乱，基里耶也吓成那样。

（那东西到底是什么？）

卡迪安隐藏着什么秘密吗？

想到这里他就心浮气躁，他知道Riki心中有着不告诉他或者不能告诉他的大秘密。

那么，那个对米达斯和卡迪安的事都一清二楚的男人，到底是何方神圣？

现在，他对那个男人的关注更胜过对基里耶。

'你太棒了，Riki。'

男人说这话时，冷冷的声音霎时有了血的温度。

不是凯伊多心，他的确感觉到了。

'倘若那时候有不同的选择……'

听得出无奈的渴望……

卡杰所说的'选择'到底是什么？

那家伙到底是谁……？

这时凯伊突然想到，从那个男人进来Riki的屋子到离开，Riki都没有喊过那个男人的名字。

'你'是在两人的对话中，Riki对男人的唯一称呼。男人却毫不忌讳地以'Riki'来称呼Riki，形成明显对比。

回想起来，Riki也只提过一次那个男人的名字。

"对方……不好惹，卡杰亲自出马，做什么都没用。"

只在这时候提过一次。

被称为卡杰的刀疤脸男人。

（你……到底是谁？）

从头到尾只给他冷冷一瞥的那个男人，显然对他毫无兴趣的冷淡视线扎刺着他的胸口，产生了不安的微热。

（有种……非常不祥的预感。）

没错……

越想越生气。

那个男人以'你'称呼Riki时，聪慧的语气隐约流露着亲密感。

——焦虑。

他们两人共有凯伊所不知道的世界。

——嫉妒。

（莫非……那家伙知道Riki那三年的事？）

这样的疑问盘踞脑海挥之不去。

凯伊不知道Riki那三年。

想到那个男人可能知道，心底深处就纷扰不安。

那一夜。

Riki整晚都无法入睡。

不管睁眼或阖眼，眼底都映着同样的画面。

有凯伊严厉的眼神、基里耶恐惧消瘦的脸，以及卡杰冷漠的刀疤脸……

翻来覆去仍旧连恍惚的瞌睡意愿都没有，只有悒悒不快的叹息不时从嘴巴逸出。

（可恶，我干嘛要为了那个混帐基里耶把自己搞成这样。）

思绪一片混乱。

无法专心思考任何事。

只有没来由的难过情绪逐渐沉淀堆积。

今天也下着雨。

横扫的雨夹杂着风，刮人般地冰冷。

滂沱的雨势大到强烈拍打快倾倒的墙壁、腐烂不堪的瓦砾、布满脏物的路面都还不满足。

卡杰带走基里耶三天了。

这期间，雨哀怨地绵绵下着，仿佛在苛责Riki。

那天之后他再也没见过凯伊。

打过两次电话，凯伊都没接。不知道是打的时机不对？还是凯伊正处于冷静期？或者是存心逃避？

僵滞的心结非但没解开，说不定还彻底打了死结。但是，这也是迟早要了断的事。

Riki这么想，希望能借此勉强说服自己，要不然他会熬不下去而窒息。

（跟这间屋子也永远再见了……）

他看看已经差不多收拾干净的房子，不舍地叹了口气。

回到贫民窟才一年半，虽然尽情伸展手脚做了深呼吸，却没有多余的精神充分享受自以为已经挽回的自由。

今后要这样那样……已经成了不可能实现的梦想。

（为什么是我？）

他这么问过自己好几次。

（为什么非我不可？）

这样的牢骚，再重复几次都只是无谓的挣扎。

在私处轻咬着肉的宠物环的冰冷，让他体会到这样的事实。从今以后，他再也无处可逃。

那时候也是。

Riki清清楚楚地亲口向Iason索取了爱抚。在干涸饥渴的性冲动前，理性、执着、甚或自尊都奄奄无力。

他终于发现，那三年他已经在不知不觉中被驯养成那样了。

以为可以重新来过的自己太不堪了。

快感逐渐侵蚀四肢，滑溜地爬上背脊，一口咬住了脑髓。

没有理由、没有原因、甚至没有借口……而且，那样的刺激单纯、强烈，还带着贪婪。

Riki体内豢养着这种危险的东西。

今后，当Iason拥抱他时，那东西就会发出欣喜的怒吼声。是否有一天……会咬破自我意识的壳，把自己整个吞噬了？

不知道是恐惧还是令人厌恶的妄想，Riki的脸瞬间变得僵硬。

（傻瓜，我在想什么啊……）

但是无法断然否定的不安，撼动了Riki的心。

过了中午，雨势还是没有减缓的趋势。

Riki二十岁的冬天。

历经一波又一波的狂澜，黑夜却还不见黎明。

﹡﹡﹡﹡﹡

在毫不华丽、色彩充满机能美和沉着感的Iason的办公室。

把背部深深靠在办公椅背上，注视着萤幕上市场资讯的Iason，眼角扫到私人电话的信号灯在闪烁，嘴角微微笑开了。因为那个信号灯的呼叫，是来自他给Riki的附GPS手机。

他打开桌上的视讯电话。不过，Riki的手机只能进行音声对话。

"什么事？"

'是我。'

"事情都解决了吗？"

'嗯……'

彼此都没有报上名字就开始了淡淡的对谈。

"知道了。"

他在萤幕上叫出米达斯的地图，迅速确认Riki的位置。

"我马上派胶囊车去接你，你待在那里不要动。"

他边说边在键盘上操作完成安排。

'号码呢？'

"T=085。"

'知道了。'

结束最低限度的必要对话就挂了电话。

闻一知十的卡杰头脑清晰聪慧过人，但可能是当过五年专属法尼洽的关系，对恐惧的铭印已深植心中的Iason，从来不改绝对服从的态度。

而Riki这个贫民窟的杂种，却从不谄媚塔那古拉的金发，甚至毫不在乎地口出恶言……纵使那不过是乖僻的坚持，也是极为稀有的存在。当Iason本人认同这一点时，就某方面来说，或许已经是不可能的奇迹。

（尽管几经曲折，但是有好结果就行了。）

Iason在心中这么自言自语，从抽屉拿出附带白金细锁链的黑色项圈。

【Z=107M】

刻着金色字体的项圈，是四年半前Iason为Riki订制的。

被豢养在艾欧斯的宠物，在参加可以取得正式宠物环的初次露面舞会前，无论去哪都必须带着这个项圈。

艾欧斯的安全管理，全靠替代ID的宠物环。没有宠物环的人就不被承认是艾欧斯的正式居民，也不能跨出自己的房间一步。

也就是说，看到戴着项圈的宠物，任谁都知道是新来的人。所以，只要戴着项圈，犯点小错也不会被谴责。

为了让新来的宠物可以在限定期间内熟悉环境，'项圈'可以说是不可或缺的物件。

不过，那个项圈的配戴期限最长半个月是艾欧斯的常识。配戴长达半年，大丢宠物的脸——荒唐、恬不知耻的宠物，只有Riki一人。

（粗野、肮脏、没有任何教养的最糟糕的垃圾……）

想起当时的事，Iason的嘴角掠过难以捉摸的苦笑。

'粗野'，是没被灌输任何意识的证据；'肮脏'，是人们对忌讳存在的污蔑。高声大喊'最糟糕的垃圾'，是嫉妒敌视Riki威胁到他们自身认同的表现。

把贫民窟的杂种当成宠物，是艾欧斯有史以来的大丑闻。不过，Iason的所作所为显然是明知故犯。

"把那种垃圾带进艾欧斯，会玷污了你Iason?敏克的名字。"

劳尔给了他辛辣的忠告。

事实上，与Riki相关的麻烦可以说是家常便饭。Riki被当成宠物豢养的三年间，已经习惯怠惰平静的艾欧斯，每天都充斥着丑闻的刺激。

好的血统。

无耻。

顺从。

彻底践踏了这三项身为宠物的大美德的贫民窟杂种，简直就是一触即发的地雷。

那之后已经过了四年半。

Iason和Riki的邂逅，是在更早之前。在与贫民窟不同的淫猥闭塞感中几乎窒息的Riki，回到老家一年半后，某些部分出脱得比以前更精悍了。

不……还有出乎意料之外的禁欲。

但是，身体变得相当饥渴，就像Iason自觉到这一年半来对Riki的饥渴。

经过一年半的贫民窟生活，他的双眼又有了杂种的霸气，只是已经扩散到全身的宠物毒素，应该还沉淀在身体深处。

"这次他又会引发什么样的骚动呢？我等着看热闹。"

Iason把玩着项圈喃喃说道。

Riki的宠物登记没有被注销。

身上也有已经替代ID的宠物环。

——但还是要避免进入艾欧斯之前不必要的麻烦。

被豢养在艾欧斯的宠物，只有注销登记废弃后才能走出大门，Riki是唯一破例的宠物。

贫民窟的杂种Riki不在宠物法的规范内。把他带回艾欧斯并没有法律上的问题，但是，为了避免麻烦还是要做好某种程度的准备。

因此，附带锁链的项圈是不可或缺的物件。当然，Riki若知道又要戴上项圈，一定是百般不愿意。

Iason想着那样的情景缓缓站起来，走出房间去迎接Riki。

米达斯?第三区'密斯卓园区'——吉诺瓦。

远远看着巨大会议展示中心栉比鳞次的高楼大厦群，Riki关上了手机。

在米达斯的正式地图上，吉诺瓦是位于密斯卓园区中最接近贫民窟的地点，所以，过了一五：也几乎没有人往来。

在旅游指南上，只差一条街就被指定为危险区域，连二十四小时免费环绕各区域的区间巴士都没有经过这里。

只有极少、极少部分有怪癖的人想看可怕的东西，会搭乘空中计程车飞到界线附近，在空中盘旋一下。

所以这里是跟Iason联络的最好场所，不会被任何人看见。

Iason给他的手机，只在离开克瑞斯，进入米达斯时才能使用。不是不能调整频率，而是米达斯经常对克瑞斯发出妨碍通讯的电波。

虽然，只有地面上的界线隔开了克瑞斯与米达斯，并没有吓阻贫民窟居民的森严大门，但实际上，克瑞斯无法从米达斯取得任何资讯。

几乎是被隔绝的陆上孤岛状态。

想取得外界资讯就要走出去，用自己的'眼睛''鼻子''耳朵'搜集。

所以，贫民窟对情报商的需求很高。不过，这些情报没有一定的基本费用，几乎都是经由交涉决定。

Riki来吉诺瓦是骑空中机车。这辆机车没有归巢机能，等Iason指定的胶囊车到达后，只能扔在这里。

扔下不管，大概也很快就被捡走了。经过改造的空中机车，也算是某种地位象征。要不然，在生锈前就被卖到破铜烂铁店了。

想到这里，Riki点上了一根烟。

手上没有东西就会想抽烟。

不……不对，是因为他一点都不想回去。

已经有锁链套在Riki的脖子上，这条无形的锁链被Iason拉着，从四年半前直到现在……

'为何？'

'为什么？'

他知道想这些都没有用。

因为不管怎么自问，都得不到他想要的答案。既然如此，就只能面对了。

刚抽完第一根，T=085的无人胶囊车就到了。

他抓起小背包，坐进车里。

没有确认往哪里去的指定目标，门一关上，他就将座位往后倾倒，闭上了眼睛。

几分钟后……也可能是十几分钟，胶囊车没有任何倾轧，滑翔般平稳地降落了。

门自动打开了，费用当然是事先预付。

这里是哪个区域的哪个地方，Riki没有兴趣知道，反正一定是前往令人窒息的牢笼前的转运站。

Riki只要下车，在那里等待下一个指示。

像算准了时间似的，手机立刻响起。

'到了吗？'

"嗯。"

'那么，来皇家中心大楼最上层的3号室。'

不是去。

而是来。

可见Iason已经在那里等他了。

（不过是宠物回笼，金发需要特地来接收吗？）

不好笑的玩笑。

——现在他才发现，Iason的言行举止根本脱离了金发的规范。

他老想把Iason的言行举止模式，套用在自己的常识、价值观上，才会被之间的差距搅得心浮气躁。现在他终于察觉了，但察觉并不表示认同。

"出入的保全系统呢？"

他不知道皇家中心大楼是用来做什么的大楼，但是常识告诉他，任何大楼都会有出入保全系统。

只要有米达斯入境管理局发行的护照，就可以通过那种程度的保全系统，自由往来任何地方。没有护照的人，或企图进入某指定区域的人，会当场被逮捕。

'放心吧，你的宠物环已经经过认证。'

"进入房间的密码呢？"

'有摄影镜头会检查左眼的虹膜。'

"知道了。"

Riki没有多问其他事，用手机检索Iason指定的大楼，把位置牢牢记在大脑里，便跨出了稳健的步伐。

来米达斯的观光客，可以免费租用对应任何语言的极小型行动终端机——音声卫星导航系统。但是，已经习惯驾驶空中机车狂飙的贫民窟杂种，不需要那种东西。有一般平面图就够了，可以一路俯瞰到目的地。

连这种事都做不到，就不能在战斗中击垮对手。

塔那古拉跟米达斯不一样，保全系统特别严格。各区域的ID检查还有阶级限制，Riki也知道不可能搭乘胶囊车直接停靠艾欧斯。

但是。

万万没想到。

比平常的ID检查更严格，需要活体辨识码的最上层指定房间，竟是Iason之外的其他人等着他。

讶异。

惊慌。

不知所措。

——真的是大吃一惊。

而且，那些人显然都是刚从宠物拍卖会被竞买下来的序号。

一眼望过去，大概有十多人。

（这是怎么回事？）

他讶异地张大了眼睛。

搞错房间的可能性是零，他只觉得眼前的光景像是恶质的黑色玩笑。

这时——

其中一个人摇头晃脑走向了他。

"喂，我好渴，拿饮料来。"

说话态度蛮横。

是个头发、眼睛都是淡蓝色的少年，由变声前的高八度说话方式来判断，年纪应该在十岁左右。

看似还没有受过任何污染，却已具备傲慢无礼的宠物资质。

无耻。

与无知。

被灌输自己一个人什么都不会做才是'美德'的意识的特质。

挂在脖子上的黑色辨识牌，上面刻着'ELIPHAS'，也就是身为塔那古拉司政官的黑发'艾利法斯'的持有物，牌子背后应该也刻着他的序号。

通常，宠物的'名字'要到初次露面舞会时才会被公布，在那之前都是称呼生产中心的第一个字母。

当时的法尼洽告诉过Riki，到艾欧斯后，从一开始就被称为'Riki'的宠物只有Riki。

也就是说在规范之外。

那时候他以为达利鲁是在揶揄他是贫民窟的杂种，直到卡杰告诉他，艾欧斯所有的法尼洽都是来自'卡迪安'，他才知道那只是他自卑的偏见。

被送到拍卖会竞拍的商品，都穿着极为裸露的衣服——不管男女都是轻飘飘的透明衣物，只勉强遮住了性器。穿着长裤、外套的Riki，是他们当中唯一的大人，可能是因为这样被当成了服务人员。

桌上的饮料瓶、冷盘都空了，杯子也放得凌乱不堪。

该怎么做呢……？

Riki思考了一下，注视着天花板中央的球型监视摄影机。

一定有人在别的房间监视这里的情况。

（——我要怎么做？）

被叫到这里来，是不是有什么含意？

——没有吗？

或者，这是什么测试？

——不是吗？

Riki不由得踌躇起来，不过是重回艾欧斯，Iason到底在想什么？

不懂。

——无法理解。

（到底要我做什么？）

该如何面对这个没有任何提示，冷不防地拉开序幕的大惊奇？

（难不成……要我管理这群孩子？）

不可能的妄想瞬间涌上脑海，Riki旁若无人地牵动嘴角笑笑。

那才真的是黑色笑话。

若要他说出等着他们的艾欧斯是怎么样的地方，或说出那里的丑陋不堪的实情，他可是随时都乐意揭发。

他把这样的想法注入视线中，狠狠瞪着监视摄影机，却没有任何反应。

（总不会只是装饰品吧？）

这时候，艾利法斯的宠物很不耐烦地踢了Riki一脚。

"喂，你没听见吗？"

他吊起眼角瞪着Riki。

被那么细的脚踢到并不怎么痛，但是……

'以眼还眼以牙还牙，顺便附带肉体骨头。'

贫民窟的杂种都被反射性地灌输了这种铁的原则。

（这个可恶的小鬼！）

他狠狠反瞪回去，艾利法斯的宠物吓得脸部抽筋，往后倒退了几步。

（糟糕。）

Riki咂了咂舌。

什么都还没开始就吓到他们恐怕不太好。

（算了，替他们服务倒倒饮料也没啥大不了的。）

教导无礼的孩子不是Riki的任务，他也没必要教导他们不会听的事，也不想在重回艾欧斯之前撒下不必要的麻烦种子。

他脱下外套挂在空椅背上，默默走到房间吧台，从自动饮料机随便选一种果汁注入杯子。

杯子一摆在吧台上，不止艾利法斯的宠物，其他人也陆陆续续靠过来了。

"也给我一杯。"

"我要橘子汁。"

"我要樱桃汁。"

"我想要燕麦汁。"

孩子们扯开喉咙高声叫着，争先恐后说出自己的需求。

Riki看傻了眼，片刻后才对吵闹不休的宠物们大吼：

"不要吵！"

震动丹田的声音，把宠物们吓得瞬间安静下来。

Riki用视线扫过这群应该从来没有被大声吼过的孩子们。

"一个一个照顺序来，要喝的人快来排队。"

他嚣张地用下颚指挥他们。

不禁觉得自己还是不适合当保姆。

这时候，在另—间监控室。

"你的宠物真有意思。"

艾欧斯的总负责人，金发欧尔菲?查比整个人靠在沙发上，牵动嘴角优雅地笑着。

"姑且不论好坏，完全背叛了我们的想法。"

用柔细的手指拨着豪奢金发的动作很艳丽，不愧被称为丽人。

而Iason的外表和内在都像聪慧锐利的刀刃，有帝王之称，正好与被称为华丽贵人的欧尔菲成对比。

"因为他是规范外的杂种。"

Iason若无其事地回答，从萤幕看着默默替还没有'名字'的序号们准备饮料的Riki。

老实说，Iason完全没料到被当成仆人的Riki，会毫无愠色地完成任务。不，他很可能是猜到有人正透过萤幕监视着他，所以故意唱反调嘲讽他们。

Iason也掩饰不了内心的苦笑。

（岁月真是让人成熟的妙药。）

摘掉宠物环，让他在贫民窟休养生息—年半的空白，总算有了价值。起码对Iason来说是这样。

"那就是有得到饲主的真传啰？"

温和的嘲讽。

"他只是想避开无谓的麻烦吧。"

他轻轻带过。

"你走法律漏洞，放纵他在贫民窟生活了一年半，现在我已经不想批评你那种恶劣的做法，不过，让我充分体认到再完美的东西也会有某种缺陷。"

欧尔菲语气平静，却毫不掩饰话中含意。

那已不是单纯的宠物法问题，而是俗称'达利鲁事件'的Riki逃脱剧——不难想像，也包括了艾欧斯的保全系统问题。

那应该是令欧尔菲痛恨至极的污点。

Iason绝口不提这件事，先取得他的允诺。

"那么，我是不是可以当做把他带回艾欧斯也不会有任何问题？"

总不能无视总管艾欧斯的欧尔菲的权限。不过，倘若被拒绝也无所谓，只要改变方针就行了。

"我说不行，你也不会乖乖放弃，而且……"

欧尔菲停顿片刻，微微翘起嘴角说：

"我也很有兴趣知道，你的宠物以后会做出什么事来。"

那不止是一般的嘲讽，Iason可以感觉到话中的真实性。

把一匹野狼放进被调教得顺从温驯的羊群中，就会急速改变其中均衡。

虽说起因有百种，但Riki被豢养在艾欧斯的三年间，所带来的刺激宛如化学反应，也促使宠物们的情绪产生极大的蜕变，超越Iason的想像。

同时，也动摇了习惯一成不变'平稳'的菁英们的思考，成了意想不到的强心剂。

就某方面来说，Riki的特异性是引发变质冲动的诱因。

了无新意的日常生活会降低思考力，若缺乏刺激的脉冲，再特别的头脑也会导致神经细胞枯竭。菁英们现在才发现，连这种常识都已埋没在习以为常的日子里。

除了被灌输的知识外，还需要情绪的冲动。

贫民窟的杂种长期以来被避忌、污蔑，所以没有被控制或灌输任何意识，是产于米达斯的原种。

究竟是这些被归类为'杂种'的人比较特别？还是被称为'Riki'的存在是特异？

Iason不认为其他金发也同样感受到他曾自问的事。

不，不需要同样。

接触方式不同，自然会得到不同的答案，这样就行了。

思考因此才有意义，不管其中会产生怎么样的龃龉。

不论欧尔菲的目的为何，应该都不离对Riki的兴趣与关心。

"那小子自己并不想惹什么麻烦吧？"

这不是偏袒也不是错觉。

对Riki而言，他只是行使正当权利拨掉落在身上的火花，没想到会因此被称为恶名昭彰的'麻烦制造者'。

（不过，有人挑衅就恶狠狠地回以三倍，不愧是贫民窟的杂种……）

对于不会控制自己言行以免惹祸上身的Riki的倔强；以及老是冲撞Riki反被修理却还学不乖的宠物们低落的学习力，如今说什么都属枉然。

有点过于偏激的肌肤接触。

勉强来说，就仅止于这样。不过，有实际上的损害就不好了。

"你满不在乎地把存在本身就超级脱离常轨的杂种带进艾欧斯，现在说那种话，只会难以取信于人吧？"

欧尔菲的语气淡然却毫不留情，不过，他向来如此。

"光是美丽的观赏物，我已经吃腻了。"

"所以干脆换成贫民窟的杂种？"

"会不会太新鲜了？"

"有一点……"

到现在都无法当成玩笑，或许才是欧尔菲的真正想法。

"好了，在你的宠物露出本性恐吓那群宠物之前，我们快去工作吧。"

"我可以透过其他途径带回他吗？"

"嗯…不过要先经过医学检查，我可不希望他把贫民窟的细菌也带进艾欧斯。"

等同在无菌室纯粹培养出来的宠物新人，与在贫民窟恶劣环境成长的野性儿相比，自然十分脆弱。

在拍卖会场，那种搔动人们庇护欲的脆弱感，或许也会提高宠物的附加价值。

美丽。

楚楚可怜。

还没有受到任何污染，连名字都没有的宠物。

除了全心全意顺从主人外，没有任何禁忌。

要怎么训练也是买主的自由。

在宠物拍卖会上的广告词是'无瑕'与'身份地位'。人型宠物不是奴隶，是拥有财富与权力的人才能拥有的象征。

当然，宠物是性爱玩具、没有人权、寿命极短，这样的现实状况是不争的事实，尤其是在艾欧斯。

或是被废弃处置。

或是被卖到米达斯。

勉强来说，他们的下场就只有这样的不同。

"还有，项圈至少要配戴一个月，做为这一年半空白的惩罚。"

"你是要他关禁闭？"

"不，让他回来关禁闭哪算惩罚。"

"你是说看不见的形式，没有任何意义？"

"没错，我要他每天步出房门一次，花很长的时间散步。"

亦即，这个月除了新人的环境适应外，更要让他在大庭广众下出糗。

欧尔菲说那是惩罚，Iason却觉得带有些许……不明确的报复。

"我知道了。"

"我已经变更他的宠物环辨识码，重新设定了。所以，他必须参加初次露面舞会，而且必须盛装出席。"

初次露面舞会的盛装，说白了就是要露出宠物环。

宠物环通常是珠宝饰品形态。所以，在舞会上也会相互较量订制宠物环匠心独具的设计。

在上次的初次露面舞会上，只有Riki一个人没有配戴宠物环，不同于其他宠物。因为调教用的特别式样订做品，跟注重外表的珠宝饰品不一样，要花比较长的时间。

后来知道是D型宠物环后，就某方面来说相当具冲击性。因为那是打破至今以来的常识，选择故意不露出宠物环。

一个重视实用性而非外观的宠物环，要就近看清楚它的模样，只有在交配舞会上。很多饲主被这样的状况挑动，所以尽管宠物们都非常不愿意跟贫民窟的杂种做爱，Iason还是收到蜂拥而至的申请函。

当时，Iason从来不曾让Riki出席过那样的舞会。

不让他出席，自己拥抱他，是足以掀起轩然大波的丑闻。

"盛装？"

"没错，希望他这次不会闹事。"

闹事……

就是要他不惹事，从头到尾扮演好舞会主角的角色。

这一点更突显出欧尔菲要求盛装的意图。

在艾欧斯，没有超越二十岁的宠物，更没有'回笼'这种不合常理的事。所以，欧尔菲是要Riki做好心理准备成为被耻笑的对象。

"知道了，我会好好处理。"

Iason这么说，缓缓站起来。

﹡﹡﹡﹡﹡

那里是像黑暗尽头般的深渊。

在没有消失点的漆黑迷宫，比空虚冰冷的静寂更沉重的沉默，淹没了整个视野。

那片黑暗的领域是宽广？

——还是狭窄？

有高度吗？

——没有吗？

在没有浓淡阴影的漆黑中，有认知黑暗的视觉，却没有视野。

当意识在四肢被什么攫住的苦闷与无法消除的喉咙饥渴中觉醒时，基里耶就身在那里了。

这是哪里？

自己为什么会在这里？

——不知道。

努力回想就头痛欲裂。

醒来之前只是稍微打了个盹吗？

还是沉沉熟睡了？

好像做了梦，但又不知道做了什么梦。

这里是什么地方呢？

为何？

为什么？

几时来到了这里……不知道。

所以，这可能是梦境；梦不断重复萦绕的梦境。

太阳穴隐隐作痛。

究竟什么是现实，梦又从何处开始？连之间的界线都模糊不清，也不知道梦的结束在哪里。

说不定真正的自己正跟同伴们喝酒喝得醉茫茫。

——同伴？

经常混在一起的同伴？

——没错。

就是在贫民窟所向无敌，又急流勇退的'拜森'成员。

'凯伊'

'路克'

'席德'

'诺利斯'

还有……'Riki'。

——还好。

名字都念得出来，可见只是醉茫茫并没有产生不好的副作用。

那么，梦——应该会醒。

不会有事……

既然是梦，总会醒来。

抓不到时间感、记忆缺了一大块、头痛欲裂，应该都是史道特的关系。

所以我最讨厌史道特这种便宜货。

要喝就要喝极品，没错，选择'瓦尔丹'才够潇洒。

改天我请客。在艾尔玛的巢穴，大家一起尽情狂欢。

不……不是在艾尔玛。艾尔玛已经被吉克斯那群混帐小子炸成了瓦砾山。

那么——在哪？

我是在哪喝史道特？

咦？

……为什么？

我——是在哪里？

啊……头好痛。

为什么头这么痛？

麻痛。

刺痛……

剧痛………

裸露的神经被无情抓挠的不快感。

疼痛。

沉重。

——作呕。

变得稠糊的'某种东西'，从心底深处涌上来。

恼怒。

郁闷。

头脑无法思考其他事情。

基里耶缩起手脚蜷曲着，强忍紧紧勒住大脑的绞痛，缓缓抬起头来。

——就在这时候。

有东西在黑暗中微微晃动。

（那是什么？）

像游丝般的气息发出微弱的光芒，袅袅摇曳，诱惑着不由得屏住呼吸的基里耶。

'过来。'

'……过来啊。'

'过来这边。'

仿佛这么招呼着基里耶。

是错觉吗？

是妄想吗？

——不知道。

但是，凝视着摇曳的光芒，方才侵蚀着基里耶的头疼就不可思议地完全消失了。

过来。

——过来啊。

像被无声的声音吸引，基里耶踏出了一步，踩着蹒跚的步伐虚弱地往前走。

但是，不管怎么走，朦胧的灯光都不会越来越近或越来越远，只是以同样的距离感魅惑着基里耶。

（——为什么？）

基里耶感到焦虑。

那是什么？在弄清楚之前是不是得这样继续往前走呢？这么一想，他突然不安起来。

周遭是无尽的、深不见底的、厚重的漆黑。

（没有人……）

就在他产生清楚的自觉时，所有感觉变得真实了。

全身这才掠过一阵寒颤。

脸部扭曲、脚狼狈地僵直起来，两腿之间紧缩得疼痛。

为何？

为什么？

没有任何人？

在心脏扑通扑通快速的鼓动下，疲劳感一举袭来。

（如果这是梦，快醒来啊！）

基里耶叫喊着，原地瘫坐下来，他连一步也走不动了。

然而，那光芒还继续闪烁，袅袅摇曳地诱惑着基里耶。

不……

仔细看，摇摆度似乎逐渐减缓了。

仿佛使尽最后气力凝缩光辉般，每晃一下亮度就增强，渐渐地清楚浮现在黑暗中。

从黄色变成橙色，再转变成朱红色的闪亮球体。

（那…那是什么？）

不觉中，那种异样的距离感消失了。

方才不管怎么走都接近不了。

不管怎么追逐……都像海市蜃楼般遥不可及，现在却在瘫坐地上的基里耶眼睛高度。

感觉伸手可及，基里耶往前爬行探出身子。

好奇心从不安恐惧而萎缩的内心缝隙冒出头来，那是基里耶与生俱来的资质。

他半无意识地左右窥视——完全没自觉到这么做也毫无意义，然后抖了抖喉咙。

战战兢兢地伸出右手。

指尖微微碰触到直径约十五公分的朱红色球体。

看起来像金属类的热光，却不冷也不热。

摸起来没什么突兀感，可见应该跟人体的温度差不多。这么一想。紧绷的神经顿时松懈下来。

（没事——）

为了鼓舞自己，他更仔细摸索。

手指从表面平顺地滑过去，感觉不硬也不软，但有柔韧的弹性。

用手指多次抚摸后，他把整个手掌轻轻贴在表面上。

那种触感很不可思议。他完全不知道球体是什么，摸起来却很舒服有种熟悉感。

难以形容的奇妙安全感，让基里耶越来越大胆。

他用双手托住球体。

——霎时，那东西伴随着实际重量沉甸甸地掉落手中。

（……唔！）

他吓得发不出声音，心跳猛然加速。

扑通扑通跳得超乎寻常的心脏——好痛。

尽管如此，他还是紧握手中的东西不放。那是在莫名黑暗中唯一发亮发光的色彩。

（这是我的……）

基里耶紧抱在胸前，用脸颊磨蹭着。

（是我的东西。）

为了证明，他亲吻球体。

——此时。

那东西突然搏动起来。

不是错觉。基里耶的吻就像让朱红色球体觉醒的开关，可以清楚感觉到球体的脉动，仿佛与基里耶的心跳起了共鸣。

怦怦。

怦怦……

怦怦………

侧耳倾听，声音转为齐唱，彻底安抚了基里耶的心。

在这阴森静寂的黑暗迷宫里，只有手中的'东西'活着。不知道那是什么让他有些不安，但他更不想放弃可以共享脉动的温暖。

不管发生什么事，他都不会放手。

——他这么想。

﹡﹡﹡﹡﹡

一年半不见的塔那古拉还是那么雄伟。

整齐的外观没有半点污垢，充满光亮耀眼的清洁感，林立的高楼大厦高不见顶。不论隔壁紧临的米达斯发出多么淫猥、丑恶的叫声，塔那古拉也连喉头都不会抖动一下。

如果说米达斯是卑劣的毒妇，塔那古拉就是冷静清澈的统治者，两者却共有同样的大地、同样的大气，这个事实就像时机不对的笑话。

塔那古拉特有的金属般冰冷美观，甚至感觉不到都市难免具有的体臭。

因为塔那古拉是经过特别处理的电脑都市，而且，在那里工作的都是拟人化的生化机器人，由仅有脑细胞进化的精锐主义人工体管理这些人——就是这么特异的机械都市。

这个全能的创造主是Λ-3000——被称为'朱彼特'的人工智能。

Riki是在闭塞、淫猥的大熔炉中成长，这个无毒、无垢、纯洁无瑕、聪慧、无机质的异地令他窒息，甚至没来由地刺激着他的神经，让他觉得阴森恐怖。

在这样的塔那古拉，唯一的有机体——让人感觉到人类体温的特区，就是'艾欧斯'。

居民是三种类的异形。

只有进化的大脑是肉身的菁英。

被剥夺人类尊严的仆人'法尼洽'。

还有经过交配改良被当成性爱玩具豢养的宠物。

三者之间不是点与线的利害关系，也没有难以弥补的龟裂，有的只是永无交集的存在意义。

有存在于某处某种扭曲变形的现实。

有再逼真不过，却又令人觉得虚幻的真实存在感。

有并非理想与现实之间的乖离，而是连暧昧的破绽都不被允许的隔绝感。

在Riki眼中，贫民窟这个充满闭塞感只有男人的世界，是超越身为'种'的临界值、享尽不自由的自由、只能堕落一生的垃圾场，但比起艾欧斯，光有堕落的自由就好得太多了。

规范看似宽松，实际上行动范围却大受限制，这种闭塞感非贫民窟所能比。

面对任何待遇甘之如饴，不要想太多，这就是性爱玩具应有的态度，宠物们都被灌输了这种根深蒂固的意识。

被豪华的家具和鲜艳的色彩迷惑，甚至不觉得自己被束缚。

在艾欧斯对饲主的命令要最优先绝对服从，宠物没有思考的权利也没有否决权，这是Riki最难接受的事实。

会觉得这是无可比拟的痛苦，在艾欧斯就已经是异端了。

无法以道理或感情来界定的现实。

坚持到底不追随安逸，势必带来痛苦和后悔。这是Riki过去三年充分体验过的事。

Riki再次被关进艾欧斯牢笼一个礼拜了。

他像平常一样在大而无当的私人房间睡懒觉时，响起轻轻的敲门声，有人打开了房门。

这里虽是Riki的私人房间，却不能从里面上锁。

房间的安全系统全部从门外操作，也就是说，名为私人房间却没有私人空间。

'Riki大人，时间到了。'

以Riki尚未习惯的生涩声音通知他的法尼洽，名叫凯尔。

刚开始，Iason把房间随侍人员凯尔介绍给他时，他对这个全新面孔感到十分讶异。因为他以为，Iason的房间随侍人员仍是达利鲁。

所以他脱口问：

"你的法尼洽不是达利鲁吗？"

Riki并没有其他意思，只是很单纯的疑问。

但是，凯尔顿时脸色发白。不知是幸还是不幸，面向Iason的Riki并没有察觉。

"他被调去其他地方了。"

Iason若无其事地说，凯尔却全身反射性地紧绷起来，Riki也没发现。

"原来他不在了啊……"

以为应该会在的达利鲁不在了，这样的现实让想破头该以什么面目见达利鲁的Riki感到些许安心，但也有一抹失落感，因为失去了在这个艾欧斯唯一心灵相通的人。

Iason说的'调去其他地方'是什么意思，Riki没有深入探索，因为那么做也没用。

不……他是故意避开的。

因为以前他认为'法尼洽'的存在是跟自己完全扯不上关系的人种，现在的情感显然跟那时候不同。

知道'法尼洽'的真相后，他再也无法用当时的眼光来看达利鲁或凯尔。

"我当了五年Iason的法尼洽。"

卡杰的冲击性告白，至今仍在耳边缭绕不去。

"艾欧斯的法尼洽都是贫民窟的杂种。"

被告知不可能的事实，Riki只是张口结舌。

如果那句话不是出自卡杰，他说不定会噗嗤笑出来。还会当成连黑色玩笑都算不上的一般蠢话，因为没有收尾噱头的玩笑是最无聊的东西。

纵使那只是单纯的嘲笑。

因为贫民窟的杂种成为金发的宠物，就是最不好笑、最糟的丑闻。

Riki比谁都实际感受到这样的现实，所以卡杰的告白带给了他超乎想像的冲击。

"被去势的法尼洽，是公不公、母不母的中间生物。要把这样的事归于命运，需要很长一段时间。人类失去应有的东西，精神会相对失去均衡。当然，没有饲主或宠物会关心这种事。"

突然想起卡杰的话，嘴巴不由得干涩起来。

失去应有东西的失落感——对现在的Riki来说别具含意，是太过疼痛的一句话。

法尼洽是在十三岁被去势，编派到艾欧斯的房间。他没有问过达利鲁的实际年纪，但听说凯尔现在是十五岁。

当然，在'卡迪安'成长的过程都一样，但是，与不自我主张就无法生存的贫民窟的十五岁完全不一样，从任何方面来看都太过纤细。他现在会这么想，表示他的年纪已经有所成长。

身为金发法尼洽的资历应该比达利鲁浅的凯尔，不怎么直视Riki。

努力想完成身为法尼洽任务的态度，使他显得冷漠生疏。跟总是有所节制保持适当距离，但仍尽可能接近Riki的达利鲁完全不一样。

如果是以前不知道法尼洽真相的Riki，或许会把避开他的视线所代表的意义和僵硬的态度，都跟以前一样归类为'忌避'与'嫌恶'，不予理会。现在却连这种事都会让他烦闷，纵然事实与现实有着显著的龃龉。

Riki和凯尔，彼此都知道对方是贫民窟的杂种。

然而，那并非默契。

Riki是贫民窟的杂种不是公开的秘密，而是艾欧斯里任谁都知道的事实。

但是知道法尼洽跟Riki是同类的人，在艾欧斯只有当事人法尼洽和极少部分的关系人。

——不。

说不定从克瑞斯养育中心'卡迪安'选出来的法尼洽当中，有人连自己是'杂种'的认知都没有。

严格来说，艾欧斯的法尼洽都没有体验过穷山饿水的贫民窟，连那个卡杰都没有。

他们发觉贫民窟杂种所意味的'嫌恶'与'侮蔑'是个现实，绝非不关己事，应该是在Riki被豢养于艾欧斯的四年半前。

知道光是出生在克瑞斯就会被称为'贫民窟的杂种'，没来由地遭到忌避，想必那些法尼洽们都会胆颤心寒。

法尼洽贫民窟的杂种。

这个真相应该是不能泄漏的最高机密。

一旦泄漏，说不定会毁了艾欧斯的秩序。当宠物们知道自己不仰赖被当成侮蔑对象的杂种就连吃饭都有问题，大概会惊慌失措吧。

艾欧斯是比贫民窟更变态的闭塞社会，即便对Riki来说只是否定自我存在意义的牢笼，他也没有自虐、傲慢到想揭开艾欧斯的所有秘密破坏一切，更不想自我毁灭。

然而，在艾欧斯宠物们的眼中，Riki是混入乐园的奇兽、是应该排除的异己，只把他当成忌避的目标。

对他们来说，Riki不是宠物同类，而是威胁到自己地盘的天敌。

这一点至今不变。

（真是毫无进步。）

Riki的喃喃自语正是艾欧斯的实情。

好了伤疤忘了痛。

Riki被困在这里的屈辱三年，说到底或许也只是岁月齿轮之一罢了。

乍看之下光鲜亮丽，其实也代表了宠物的存在是何其迷蒙虚无的象征。

因为没有一个是Riki见过的宠物。

成员都跟一年半前不一样了，可见宠物的黄金期多么短暂。

不过也可能只是对其他宠物漠不关心的Riki不记得而已，说不定还有人记得他。

Riki每天都要散步整整两个小时。

凯尔说的'时间到了'就是指这件事。

"冒犯了。"

每次把黑皮革项圈套在Riki脖子上时，凯尔的手都显得很紧张。

他的项圈跟其他宠物不一样，不是空有项圈之名的短项链类型，而是刚好扣住脖子的装卸式项圈，要注意避免擦伤，也不能太松。

其实他很想告诉凯尔，大可不必这么小心翼翼。

为了宣示有限地盘的主权，长期活在过度刺激中的贫民窟杂种，不像附有血统证明的那些家伙那么脆弱。一、两处擦伤，放着不管也自然会痊愈。

但是，凯尔只知道Riki是主人喜欢到又让他回笼的宠物，绝不能让他受一点伤。

在艾欧斯已经成为惯例的新宠物展示，就是在正式露面舞会之前，以环境适应为名，在脖子上戴上项圈被房间配置的法尼洽牵着走。

因为是以环境适应为名，所以法尼洽们都知道要做什么，煞费苦心教会他们怎么去宠物们聚集的沙龙、怎么搭电梯，以及开门的方法。

宠物没有日常生活的基本能力也不识字，所以重要地方的标示都被简化成图形。

如何在有限时间内以浅显易懂的言辞教会宠物，亦即所谓展示的环境适应，根本就是在测试法尼洽的胜任能力。

当然，宠物也是形形色色，有人学得很快，有人学得很慢。

但是学得慢而出糗，挨骂的不是宠物而是法尼洽。

连简单的规则都学不会，不是宠物的错，而是教不会宠物的法尼洽能力不足。

宠物只要顺从、惹人怜爱、淫乱……任何事都会被原谅，而法尼洽绝不可以无能，就是这么回事。

但是，光是散步，Riki也是与新宠物们迥然不同的特例。

通常，展示的散步不需要特别申请时间或路线，视当天的心情而定。Riki每天的时间与路线却以乱数被指定，还附上了惩罚用的警告黄卡。

散步中当然是严禁私语或与其他宠物发生纠纷。

这似乎就是对'回笼'的Riki的惩罚。

在一般展示配戴警告黄卡，分明就是要声名狼藉的坏人以愚蠢的模样暴露在大众之前。

Iason告知这件事时，Riki难免有些沮丧。但是过去三年来，他已经彻底领悟到，一旦决定的事绝不可能推翻。

这种事当然不值得骄傲。不过除了警告黄卡外，Riki也是拿到前所未有的红卡、不名誉的记录保持者。

依据艾欧斯的惯例，拿到红卡的宠物会立即被废弃处理。但是，不忌口帝王Iason是公然漠视这种惯例的脱轨者。

不管被科以多么不合理的惩罚，只要饲主Iason接受，Riki就没有权利拒绝。

（真烦人。）

他这么想，但也只能调侃地说：

"Iason，欧尔菲是不是很讨厌你？"

看到对主人出言不逊的恶劣宠物的精髓，凯尔露出差点当场昏倒的表情。

'宠物的放荡是法尼洽的责任。'

或许是这种不成文的规定，伴随着临场感闪过了他的脑海。

但是，任何嘲讽都对Iason起不了作用。

"你是回笼的杂种，已经引发全艾欧斯的兴趣与关注。你就好好去游街示众，让大家见识见识破坏法规的宠物是什么德行吧。"

"游街示众？是当小丑吧？"

"不必给他们那么好的服务。"

Iason说得轻松自如。

（服务谁啊？）

Riki很想这么回他，但话到嘴边又吞下去了。

菁英集团是特权阶级的具体实现者。其中地位最高的金发的自尊，一看即知高得吓人，很难判断其柔软度。

对于在贫民窟成长，单纯明快的'力量理论'是赢家必备条件的Riki来说，那已超乎理解范围。

成为那种金发同袍之间较量的材料，让Riki非常不愉快。不过他也知道，这样的抱怨只是宠物的傻话。

尽管闭塞，艾欧斯仍是个说窄不窄的宽敞地方。

两个小时的时间限制也说长不长。

既然要当个游街示众的人，光散漫地走路打发时间就不够精采了。不如来做个被指定路线的惩罚地图，Riki是真的这么想。

不单是为了发泄郁愤，抱持清楚的目的意识走，就会促进动机，散漫的思考也会变得清晰。

不使用就会衰退生锈的不止是体力，倘若习惯被安逸毒素侵蚀般的日常生活，自己就不会再是自己。现在他才恍然自觉，经验是活生生的教训。

被迫行走的路线是当天指定，因为怕Riki会自己到处乱走。

既然这样，干脆把他关在房间里就好了，可是这样又达不到惩罚的效果，真的很矛盾。

不知道欧尔菲在防备什么，不过，曾经避开警卫逃出艾欧斯的宠物，一定是黑名单上的头号人物。

为了没有识字能力的宠物，每个房间都备有'3DRecord'这个必需品，却没有宠物专用的行动终端机。

法尼洽专用的PC是身体辨识码，Riki无法使用。

他只能把走过的路线记起来，在头脑里架构地图。不怕麻烦，从惩罚中找到其他意义的积极性就是Riki的真正价值。

不过，那是因为Riki现在是回笼。

被当成Iason宠物豢养的最初三年，对Riki来说，是所见、所闻、所为全都扎刺着自尊的屈辱日子，面对任何事都只想反抗。

怎么样才能离开艾欧斯找回自由？

每天想着这样的事。认清无可奈何的事实后大受挫折，只能闹别扭、自暴自弃。

所以，尽管认识自己的地盘，却从来没有看清楚过艾欧斯这个牢笼的整体模样，心情、思绪都只针对眼前的东西。

现在，虽不是自己心甘情愿回笼，但Riki有了那时候所没有的余裕。

若非余裕就是一种达观——说是盘算也行。

四年半前还有不能失去的东西，现在连那种东西都没有了。有的只是不能毁掉一切的苦涩和困窘，以及带着无奈饥渴感的后悔。

但还不至于自暴自弃想自我毁灭。

因为在卡迪安时代挣扎着活下去，最后却被不适应的环境压垮而死去的同伴们的模样，还烙印在记忆深处。

"对不起，Riki，我努力过了……"

吉尔憔悴不堪地抓着Riki哭诉。

"不要变成我这样好吗？Riki，答应我。"

菲斯抓着Riki的手这么说。

"我已经累了。"

列宾留下这句话长眠了。

如果抛开一切放弃生存，就像否定了他们曾经活过的意义……他绝对不要这样。

拥有绝对权利可以做任何选择的Iason，为什么对自己如此执着？Riki完全无法理解。或许，要搞清楚金发特制的头脑的思路，原本就是不可能的事。

他再怎么不愿意当Iason的宠物，也不能否定这件事。

身为塔那古拉金发的宠物，是沉重而令人不快的枷锁。但是他知道，Iason再也不会帮他解开这个枷锁。

既然这样，为了把持自我，他不能甘心当个宠物，必须否定一切。

否定他是贫民窟的杂种。

——否定淫猥的饥渴感。

否定不能退让的意志。

——否定满是泥泞的自尊。

不管会失去什么都要否定一切，否则……会留下什么。

回到艾欧斯，知道法尼洽不是达利鲁而是凯尔时，他被迫必须重新检视自己的存在意义。

只想着如何逃开身为宠物的桎梏，结果就是这样。当他知道找回来的自由只是有时间限制的短暂休息，才自觉到咒缚已经深入骨髓。

关在房间里不和其他宠物接触，就不会惹来不必要的麻烦。

这样就达不到'惩罚'效果——对欧尔菲这种说法，Riki感受到露骨的其他含意。

是单纯对Iason的嘲讽？

还是找Riki麻烦？

或是有其他的深谋远虑？

疑问不断缭绕，就像自己一个人在思考的咒缚中挣扎。

所以，为了不迷失自我，必须有所打算。

艾欧斯宠物的价值观，亦即以饰品取代阶级章的常识已经根深蒂固，所以宠物们都会竞相把自己装饰得光彩夺目。

'惹人怜爱'

'美丽'

'娇艳'

不管男人或女人，与性别无关，只要给他人这种感觉，就是优越的象征。

在众人环视的宠物礼仪中，'无耻'是称赞的话，如果再加上'淫乱'两个字，附加价值就会攀升。

在贫民窟，男人必须表现身心两面都很强悍的性爱，然而艾欧斯不一样。

就某种层面来说，艾欧斯的'雄性'必须是具有阳具的淑女。至少，在决定正式的对侣前必须如此。

'庸俗'

'粗野'

'低级'——这样的人血统再好也会被唾弃。

如果不能被伴侣指名参加舞会，就会降低宠物的评价，失去存在价值。

然而还在展示阶段，Riki就有了回笼的特权——毫不隐藏成为性爱证据的吻痕。

明知这样会刺激宠物们，Riki却毫不放在心上。因为既然无法拒绝与Iason之间的性爱，注意那么多也没用。

纵使戴着项圈，他也不会退缩或谄媚任何人。既感觉不出他的紧张，也没有半点亲切感。

乌黑的眼睛炯炯有神，那视线不像是注视着某人或挑选着什么，而是带着横扫幼稚华丽的锐利。

无人能仿效的存在感，在被精心调教过的羊群中甚至散发着威严。

Riki一走动，所有人就会停下脚步，移动不了视线。

纵使是被惩罚的游街示众者，也无人能抵挡他的魅力。牵着项圈链子的凯尔，也切身体会到所谓的'格局差异'。

没有人敢回应Riki的视线。他们只敢在远处围成一圈偷偷谈论，或背地里批判他。

不单是年龄上的代沟，也因为Riki是颠覆艾欧斯定论的活证人——并非他脱离常轨地回笼，而是'Riki'的个性太过显眼。

周遭人会跟过于率性而为的Riki相比，被他的存在感吞噬而蜷缩起来。

不止是周遭观众会这样。

即使与Riki同步调前进，凯尔的脚步还是动不动就僵硬蹒跚。白合金做成的链子常会因此被拉直，勒紧Riki脖子上的项圈。可能是呼吸困难的关系，Riki的脚步不止两次、三次突然停下。

这时候，凯尔会满脸紧张地说：

"对不起。"

深深低下头为自己的失误致歉，但Riki从没出声责怪过他。

（不用这么紧张啦。）

Riki这么想但没说出来，因为说了也没用。只是，这样不知道是谁被游街示众。

凯尔大概也想了很久，不知如何处置比自己年长成熟且恶名昭彰的宠物。

而且，饲主还大大偏离了正常的金发定义，是个完全不忌口的人。凯尔应该是两边都要顾及。

然而，Riki并不会因此主动接近凯尔。法尼洽和他同为贫民窟的杂种……光这个理由，他就无法与凯尔融洽相处。

知道真相的达利鲁，仍旧跟Riki保持适度距离感。而Riki也学他那样。

当时，Iason以'调教'为名科以Riki的丑态，比任何暴力都恶劣好几倍。

但是，当他坐在Iason膝上露出私处，让达利鲁口淫的羞耻与耻辱就快烧断他的神经时，达利鲁还是严守身为法尼洽的份内工作。

不管发生什么事，达利鲁都会绝对服从Iason，并以不受情绪影响的理性与自制力自我控管。

现在他非常能理解达利鲁的心情。

被豢养在同一房间的宠物和法尼洽，不可以相互舔舐彼此的伤口。

相互舔舐就会煞不了车，在某些时候会成为致命伤。

宠物与法尼洽各有不可侵犯的领域，Riki现在会这么自我警惕。

﹡﹡﹡﹡﹡

初次露面舞会当天。

凯尔帮他从头发到脚趾头都精心梳理过后，拿来了Riki熟悉的深黑色皮外套。内搭的衣服是样式很简单的网状银灰色小背心。与贫民窟常见的合成皮相比，不论材质、价钱、触肤感当然都有天壤之别。

（真要穿这个？）

跟上次近乎半裸的裸露系衣服相差太远，Riki不由得皱起了眉头，怕会有陷阱。

要说他想太多，或许也是。但是，只要牵扯到金发的面子，Iason的举动总是超乎Riki所能理解。

"要穿这个吗？"

"是的，这是主人选的。"

凯尔立即回答，语气中没有丝毫犹豫。

（也对啦，总不能要我打扮得跟十六岁时一样。）

上次，看到达利鲁拿给他的衣服，他只觉得那是冲着他平常的恶言恶行而来的露骨报复，殊不知其他宠物的盛装比他更火辣。

后来他才知道理由。

群聚在中心大楼最上层的新宠物们，都是阴毛还没长齐的小孩子。自己穿跟他们一样透明、轻飘飘的裸露系衣服，任谁看到都不舒服……只会丢脸吧。

但是，下面是只用极薄的布恰好遮住私处的丁字裤。也就是说虽然没有明显的裸露，身体的曲线还是清楚可见。

初次露面舞会的盛装意味着宠物的裸露，这是理所当然的常识。

上次，Iason一句话就推翻了这样定论。

'他正在调教中。'

而且，贫民窟的杂种也够异端，使这件事可以成为特例堂堂通过。

现在大家都知道Riki的宠物环是特别制作的D型，这次恐怕不能再使用同样的手段了。

如果是明知如此还挑选黑色皮衣，那么Iason还是跟以前一样倔强。不……也可能是对回笼惩罚的报复。

才刚打扮完毕，Iason就像算准了时间般来到房间。Riki平常散乱的头发也梳整齐了，Iason用视线舔遍这样的他，只说了一句：

"太完美了。"

冷漠的声音跟平常没什么两样。

可能是因为这样，Riki冲口而出：

"你的意思是粗野、低级的山猴子，装扮后也会像个人样？"

说出这种不算讽刺的恶毒话语，几乎已成了反射动作。

"今晚是最后一次演出了，你也好好享受吧。"

Riki翻白眼狠狠瞪着明知不可能享受还睁着眼睛说瞎话的Iason。

"在不给你丢脸的范围内吗？"

"在常识范围内。"

"哼，不用我大闹，外野观众也会脱序吧？"

连这种事都如脚本设定，确实令人不悦。但说不定这才是这次演出的压轴好戏。

"应该不会无能到重蹈覆辙吧？"

谁不会？

当然是Riki啦。

（原来是这么回事？）

明知模拟如何规避危机也没用，却还把这件事提出来说的Iason那蓄意犯模样，让Riki不由得微微叹了口气。

"你是说多少惹点麻烦也在余兴节目内？"

"做为初次露面舞会的观赏材料，是很不错的点子。"

他老是满不在乎地说这种话，才会被称为金发不该有的不忌口者。不过，他本身应该不会把那种闲言闲语当一回事。

每次适度敷衍，麻烦的触手还是会来纠缠，这种事Riki有过太多次经验了。他是不甘心被Iason玩弄在手掌心里，但更不想莫名其妙被打入丑闻的深渊里。

"现在说什么都太迟了……"

像是做最后的收尾，Iason亲自把项圈套在Riki的脖子上，优雅地握起了链子。

一九：。

戴着项圈的Riki，完全没有初次露面的娇羞、紧张感，一副目中无人的样子。被Iason牵着到达舞会会场时，祥和的嘈杂声瞬间安静下来。

太露骨的安静让Riki的心情更不好了。对新宠物来说，这或许是一生一世的盛大舞会，对Riki来说却只是场闹剧。

会场里的菁英们，视线中毫不掩饰对回笼的Riki强烈的好奇。乖乖蹲在他们脚边的宠物们，在Riki游街示众的一个月里已经知道他这个人和名字，眼中却还满是敌意。

侮蔑。

嫉妒。

——厌恶。

这些都是Riki已经很熟悉的东西。

Riki是金发宠物这件事，已经是艾欧斯的丑闻标的，无人不知无人不晓。平常难得一见的饲主与Riki同时出现，不但引发众人好奇，更带来超乎想像的冲击。

一个是位高权重的金发，一个是理应被唾弃的存在——贫民窟的杂种。这原本不可能的组合，不，是不该发生的禁忌组合，映入眼帘的'金色'与'黑色'绝佳搭配，超越了所有人的认知。

光是手执'Riki'链子的人，不是这个月来看惯的法尼洽而是'Iason'，就已酝酿出完全不同的氛围。

特别的轻松。

却又浓密。

然而十分排外。

亲眼目睹这样的事实，宠物们虽然早已听说还是看得目瞪口呆。

而且，一个意味深长的眼神，就抵消了其他饲主之间难免引发的苛责与嘲笑，这样的事实更让宠物们体会到绝对权力的真髓。

凡是与自己是Iason宠物这个事实不相关之事都会被抹煞的Riki，对身为金发宠物的价值观，既没有任何执着也没有特别的坚持。

他从不逢迎谄媚。

也不在乎这样的态度看在他人眼里，是有点可恨的目中无人。

在特别为新宠物订做的鸟笼里，有了序号外专属自己的新'名字'，成为众人焦点是极高的荣誉，Riki却只觉得厌恶。二度尝到这种滋味的破例宠物，恐怕空前绝后只有Riki一个人了。

光是这样，就足以令他们展现露骨的嫉妒与敌意了。

新来的人在鸟笼里展示一段时间后，就会被解放。

不是Riki刻意跟其他宠物划清界线，而是他们都对Riki敬而远之。Riki也宁可他们不要来纠缠自己，这样清爽多了。

无关希望或不希望，跟其他多数小孩比起来，他就是有股成兽柔韧的艳气与胜过艳气的威压感，没有人会愚蠢地闯入他的地盘向他挑战。

相较于上次的展示，这是最大的不同。

在中心大楼最上层，把Riki当成服务生指使、口出恶言的他们，态度完全不一样了。视线尽可能不与Riki接触，却还是压抑不了不能不去注意他的好奇心，这之间的挣扎一目了然。

（这次有点冷场……不，应该说不用绷紧神经，轻松多了。）

这可不是嘴硬的内心话。

看来是不会有Iason所说的'余兴节目'了，光这样Riki就觉得万万岁了。

也因此，他才能专心看鸟笼表面虚拟萤幕正在播放的新宠物档案。上次他忙着加倍奉还频频投向自己的粗暴言语、侮辱的视线，没注意到有这种东西。

（唷……艾利法斯的宠物产于巴鲁迪亚啊，以黑发来说，应该砸了不少钱。莫非以持有物来说，那是很够气派的种类？）

菁英是绝对阶级制，所以，从配合身份的生产中心购买宠物，也是不成文的规定。

但是，连最高位的金发都明知故犯，把贫民窟的杂种带进来了，所以，在这方面应该是靠个人斟酌决定，说不定有某种程度的松绑了。

（男人全都行过割礼了呢……嗯，难道是现在流行？）

力量理论的象征阳具虽非绝对，但是在贫民窟，受欢迎的男人仍以下半身的勃起力、持续力、技巧占前三名，而包茎代表男人还未成熟。这是根深蒂固的偏见。

然而，并不代表他们认同割礼。

因为在弱肉强食这成规横行的贫民窟，阴茎上的刀伤向来等于凌迟。不管理由为何，有那种伤痕的人在贫民窟遭到歧视是不争的事实。

虽然去那类酒吧就能找到免费性爱对象，但即便是对下半身要求较宽松的杂种，还是会在意那样的传闻。

在艾欧斯常可听到这样的笑话，说帮精通前的宠物去除包皮、教宠物自慰，是房间随侍人员法尼洽的任务。其实，宠物与法尼洽之间的性行为，若被发现就会受到严惩。当然，主人认同就不在此限。

如果Riki没记错，很多宠物认为男性宠物还裹着包皮是未通的证明，在交配舞会上会有'初次者'的附加价值。

总之，当其他宠物公然抛出这种处男宣言，对着Riki说他们的格调跟贫民窟的杂种大大不同时，Riki真的觉得很无力，心中暗想：

'这些家伙是不是头脑有问题啊。'

看来宠物的价值观还是会随着时代改变。

这次在鸟笼里展示似乎没其他事可做，Riki决定看新宠物的档案打发时间，一个个确认他们的长相和名字。

"好无聊……"

基德翁?拉葛特坐在离特设鸟笼最近的金发专用桌，沉沉靠在沙发椅背上，显得不太开心。

听到以自言自语来说太过清晰的话，基德翁?拉葛特的宠物以为是自己惹主人不高兴，在主人脚边缩起了身子。

平常，宠物们一见面就会喋喋不休地聊起天来。但是，在这种主人一起出席的特别舞会上，禁止不必要的私语，所以宠物都乖乖坐在主人脚边。

宠物专用沙龙经常备有饮料、食物，可以随意取用，但在正式场合只能吃主人亲手喂食的东西。向来自由奔放的宠物，被迫谨守礼仪也显得很紧张。

宠物的失态是主人的耻辱。

在正式场合有失礼仪，会受到相对的惩罚。艾欧斯的宠物都曾经历过的体罚是调教的一环，灌输宠物们疼痛、恐惧与绝对服从的意识。

"你说无聊是什么意思？"

欧尔菲责问基德翁的自言自语。也难怪他会这么做，因为他是这次舞会的负责人。

"可有可无，没有预料之外的惊喜，很无聊。"

"预料之外的惊喜？"

语气别有含意的艾歇?罗简窃笑起来。

他的宠物曾跟Riki发生过争执。

不，说到争执，当时的Riki几乎跟所有宠物为敌，其中又以艾歇的宠物为最。

严格来说，是艾歇的宠物自己把Riki当成了眼中钉，只要看到Riki就会扑过来，然后被反扑回去。

除了学院派的自尊与贫民窟杂种的倔强誓不两立外，还让周遭人看清了另一个事实。那就是经过品种改良的纯血统，光有宣示地盘充分流露情绪的'雄性本能'也没什么用。

劳尔把这一连串的连锁反应称为'冲动的魅惑'。相反地，艾歇最有兴趣的却是杂菌Riki以出人意表的方式，将有形数据无法理解的隐性因子挖掘出来的感染力。当然，他从没提过这件事。

"在一群天真烂漫的初次者中，混入一个目中无人的回笼者，不就是很大的惊喜吗？"

麦卡斯?杰德的话中有着若无其事的不留余地，毫不隐藏对Iason做法的不满。

"我的意思就是少了配合那种惊喜的刺激。"

"你指的是什么刺激？"

"当然是只有这种机会才看得到的新鲜余兴节目啦。"

基德翁干脆把话说白了。

"他这么说呢。Iason，你觉得怎么样？"

"现在跟我说这些也没用啊，他们的任务不就是规规矩矩扮演好被展示的角色吗？"

"你连舞会的盛装条件都没做到，说这种话毫无说服力吧？"

Iason无视冷嘲热讽的西尔贝?多米那的藐视眼神，淡然地说：

"你要那个回笼的家伙怎么强调他的天真烂漫？要他重演上次的事吗？"

"不……那也很麻烦。"

立刻这么插嘴说的劳尔，是希望舞会平安无事结束的稳健派带头者。

冷嘲热讽的话语只要出自Riki口中，就会威力倍增。缺乏免疫力的人往往阵亡。听说上次就陆续出现心灵受创的宠物。

跟那时候比起来Riki是成熟多了，但那只是表面，杂种的本质不会说变就变。

"回到老巢，好像把他的杂种本能磨得更亮了。"

"差点脱落的牙齿是不是也换新牙了？"

听到很难当成赞赏却又掩不住好奇心的同袍们的措词，Iason眉头皱也没皱一下。

"不过，锁链、捆缚派的情色，好像比直接的裸露更适合他。"

艾歇肆无忌惮地发言，不时发出意味颇深的笑。

坐在这些人脚边，连对话意思都听不太懂的宠物们，看到主人少见的笑容非常惊讶，各个都着迷似地看得出神。

"他的宠物环还是D型？"

"是的。"

"还需要重新调教吗？"

"不，只是用习惯的东西还是最好的。"

"配戴特制阴茎环的恶劣宠物，恐怕只有他了。"

"后来有人仿效，HarnessRing也流行了一阵子，不过风评不是很好。"

那是用三连环勒住雄性宠物分身与双珠的私处装饰物，因为稀奇一时很受欢迎。后来评语很差，认为那只是长时间暴露私处的低级噱头，不适合讲求实用性的性交舞会。

因为做为取代ID的装饰品，还是宠物环最重视的价值观，而且珠宝型的三连环在勃起时，要做精细调整也有其极限。

不能忍受疼痛的少年们，若在做爱中呜咽呜咽哭起来，就很扫兴了。

"Iason，你不认为宠物环的价值，就是要展现出来才有意义吗？"

"贫民窟的杂种不需要不合身份的珠宝。"

Iason立即回答，话中没有丝毫的迟疑。

Riki连存在感都很淡薄。从不做无谓的谄媚，也不畏惧任何人的一双黑眼睛，比任何昂贵宝石都有价值。

脚边的宠物们都没有看过D型宠物环是怎么样的东西，只知道是雄性专用的调教环。所以，对于Iason说的话，只能理解字面意义。

也就是说，凶狠粗暴的杂种只配最低等的粗劣品。

宠物们从Iason口中得到实证，知道杂种跟附有血统证明的自己还是不一样，是相差很多的低等存在后，原本滚沸的嫉妒心就稍微和缓了。

但是金发们都知道，为Riki特别订制的宠物环，是比一般珠宝都昂贵的最新技术结晶。

只是没有机会亲眼确认那个宠物环的实用性，因为Iason从没让他出席过那类舞会。

"Iason。"

"什么事？"

"舞会就该有余兴节目。"

"所以呢？"

"总可以展露一次D型的实用性吧？"

"我觉得已经充分达到回笼的惩罚效果了。"

"我说的是余兴。"

基德翁强调'余兴'两个字。

"新人们丑态百出也是展示时的不成文规则，身为本日主角的宠物们都在特设的鸟笼里接受艾欧斯的洗礼，只有回笼的一个人绰有余裕，有违规则吧？"

分明就是强词夺理的基德翁，把下颚指向鸟笼。

在烁亮聚焦灯照耀的鸟笼里，以生硬动作拼命搔首弄姿的新人们，可能是在众目睽睽下难免紧张，一再把自己的杯子倒满、喝干，只有Riki没碰过杯子。

"不愧是回笼的人，戒心也暴露无遗。"

"是不是上次的初次者展示，造成了严重的心灵创伤？"

"别看他那样，上次不也成了大家的笑柄。"

宠物在笑得别有意味的主人脚边相互对看，想起自己在初次露面舞会上第一次尝到的丑态，脸微微泛红。

"我以为贫民窟的杂种都很低俗、猥琐，成天泡在毒品里，没想到那小子还满干净的。"

"他竟然几乎没有抗药性，太出人意料了。"

在鸟笼里中央的桌子上，摆着很多种混合鸡尾酒的饮料，里面都掺了轻微的媚药。

Riki知道，所以没碰杯子。

基德翁所说的'有违规则'就是指这个。他认为Riki既然拒喝，就该以别的方式相抵。

D型宠物环不是一般装饰品，是Iason为了调教贫民窟杂种超越规格的野性特别订制的，起码要调教到身为宠物不会给金发丢脸的程度。当然，从特别量身订做的宠物环取得详细数据，也是目的之一。

基德翁执拗地要求他展露那东西的特性，也是因为至今无人看过实际效能。Iason这次也跟上次一样，不打算让他出席那种舞会的意图昭然若揭，错过这次就再也没机会看到了。

所以他才这么坚持。

不过，显然并不单纯是对特别技术凝缩而成的宠物环有兴趣。

"好吧。"

Iason缓缓吐出这么一句，轻轻抚弄戴在左中指上的大戒指。

从头到尾看完特设鸟笼里虚拟萤幕上播放的宠物档案后，Riki把视线拉回原处，看到群聚在中央桌子旁的孩子们模样，不由得咂咂舌。

（喂，你们几个，再渴也不能大口喝掺有毒药的饮料啊，发生什么事我可不管。）

Riki知道桌上那些饮料并不是一般饮料，想起在上次舞会的痛苦经验，他紧紧皱起了眉头。

那次在特设的鸟笼里，他狠狠揍了那些嘲弄他的学院派宠物后，上气不接下气地大口喝下了饮料。没办法，喉咙太干了。

其他宠物都装高雅，把水壶里的饮料倒进杯子里喝，Riki没那么慢条斯理，拿起水壶直接大口喝。

果汁从唇角溢出来也不在乎，用舌头来回舔舐，再用手背擦去从额头滴落的汗水。

他当然是明知故犯。

不止鸟笼内，连环绕在鸟笼外的人都发出了不屑和嘲笑的声音，但Riki毫不在意。既然被贬为贫民窟的杂种，就不需要顾及体面了。

不，他根本是——

故意做出其他宠物想做也做不来的低级、粗野的动作给周遭人看，想丢Iason的脸，心想最好把金发的颜面全丢光。

然而……

他没能逞强多久，很快就觉得身体莫名其妙热起来，还隐隐灼痛。当他察觉那确实是发情的征兆时已经来不及了。

贫民窟的杂种是十三岁成人，艾欧斯的宠物更早熟，过了十岁就可以参加交配舞会。不过，Riki也早在十三岁时就不是处男了。

对象当然是凯伊……只是他跟凯伊之间的精神羁绊更强，只要跟凯伊在一起，有没有性爱都无所谓。

凯伊想做他就做，仅仅只是这样。

所以，两人的性爱总是那么柔和温馨。

拥抱、被拥抱，满足。Riki和凯伊没有过干柴烈火的性爱，也没有必要。

但是——

被强行带到艾欧斯后，连着好几天被达利鲁口淫、被Iason的手毫不留情地挖起愉悦之根的身体，变得对外来的快乐十分敏感。即便只是被媚药煽起的发情，也无法拒绝已经燃起的快感。

Riki把手伸进紧贴私处的三角裤里，一径握住自己那话儿。

立起的乳头丰盈膨胀，光是与布摩擦的些微刺激都会带来麻痛。

体内处处灼热不堪。

发烫。

发疼……

——痉挛。

手动得再粗暴也无法射精。

掺入饮料的媚药，只是用来促进无性交经验的初次者的兴奋，按下发情开关也无法达到高潮。

最糟糕的是，据称对初次者没有副作用的兴奋剂'杰洛基那洁'，跟Riki的身体起了严重冲突。

在生产中心无菌培养出来的宠物有完整的个体数据，对他们没有任何副作用的药物，却足以使贫民窟的杂种陷入不好的迷幻。

其他宠物都是陶醉似地张开下肢，抚摸尚未成熟的性器，吐着娇媚气息丑态毕露，只有Riki一个人扭动身躯痛苦挣扎。

翌日早晨，在自己房间醒来时，记忆全都消失了。

他不知道自己做过什么事，应该是极为不堪。

而且，可能是副作用的关系，他头痛欲裂、天旋地转、恶心作呕……在床上躺了一整天。

有过那次痛苦经验后，Riki绝不碰桌上那些饮料，也不碰宠物们用来替代零食的其他点心。

渴到无法忍耐时，只从常备水果中选在自己房间吃惯的种类啃食。

缺乏运动或想纾解压力去虚拟房间跑步时，他也会小心地把饮料装入专用的水瓶里随身携带。

只要走出自己房间一步，周遭就都是靠避忌他、侮蔑他来衡量自我存在价值的人们。对于找上门来的架，他绝对有自信打赢，但是，就是强烈抗拒在沙龙轻松地吃任何东西，因为怎么样都抹不去那种不信任感。

之后，Riki又跟Iason参加过几次初次露面的舞会。因为Iason允许他不参加其他舞会，条件是一定要参与新宠物展示，完全无视Riki的意愿。

但是，他从不看会触痛他心灵创伤的特设鸟笼，不是在Iason脚边睡个够，就是透过耳机听音乐。

其他金发语带讽刺地说他'没规矩'或盯着他看，他都不予理会。

Riki因此知道，被掺入饮料里的媚药含有宠物特有的配合度与耐性，新宠物的展示也兼做这样的测试。

再根据测试数据调出适合宠物个体的独特媚药，使用在交配舞会上，并灌输淫乱是宠物最大美德的意识。

就这点来说，Riki从未服用过这类媚药，因为不管是'公开'或'私下'场合，他都不曾和其他人发生过性关系。除了唯一一次……与梅亚之间犯下的错误。

也就是说，在将众目睽睽下的自由性交视为常识的艾欧斯，Riki极为不堪的窘态只有四年半前那一次。

对Riki来说，光一次也是窘态，依然是希望能从记忆中抹去的过往污点。

所以，不管多渴，Riki都不会碰桌上的任何饮料。

在鸟笼中，有人很快就全身酥麻眼睛湿润了。

也有人脸红到耳根，呼吸变得急促。

不管是还未精通的少年、或胸部刚刚隆起的少女，被强制发情都会展露一定程度的丑态。这就是展示的意义——带给在场所有人最大的娱乐。

（快点结束这种闹剧吧。）

Riki瞥了他们一眼，半无意识地咬咬牙。

就在这时——

私处的宠物环逐渐热了起来。

有种似有似无的奇怪感觉……

但是。

瞬间。

他觉得阴茎包皮被轻轻舔了一下，不由得屏住气息。

（为什么？）

这样的自问连接到并非错觉的现实。

频频收缩的微弱脉冲，透过宠物环清楚地刺激着皮下神经。

快感的微波以私处为中心，向四方扩散开来。那是想克制也克制不了的愉悦的失控。

（啊……嗯、可恶）

Riki瞪大双眼，回过头，看着Iason所在的金发专用桌。

"哟……"

"原来如此。"

"他的反应还真是一目了然呢。"

"那张刚强的脸，好像打开了开关。"

"不愧是最新科技。"

"那双不逊的眼睛怎么样？"

"瞪着我们。"

"对我们金发太不敬了。"

"Iason，你没教好喔。"

"可见他还有余裕。"

"很有趣的反应。"

"真是剧变呢。"

"Iason，这个程度算是第几阶段？"

"要不要稍微加强脉冲的程度看看？"

金发军团盯着Riki高谈阔论。

无关那些话的意义，宠物们对Riki过于强烈的视线——宠物不该有的暴行——感到惊愕。

而Iason看到Riki不管在哪、发生何事都不为所动的本质，嘴角悄悄泛起了笑意。

在艾欧斯，初次露面舞会是一个过程仪式，告知所有人自己是雀屏中选的特权阶级的一员。

展示的余兴节目结束，围起新宠物的特设鸟笼拆除后，也没有人站起来。

不……正确来说，他们是处于发情状态，脑浆也彻底融化，站不起来了。

虚拟画面从各个角度，毫无保留地把这些新人的丑态做放大特写。鸟笼一拆除，宠物们就变得毫无规矩，争相冲上前去看、去触摸还沉醉在淫梦中的新人们。

宠物有宠物的娱乐方式。

纵使余兴节目结束了，新人们的灾难……不，是洗礼，还是没结束。

——应该还没结束。

直到蜷曲在单人沙发上动也不动的Riki，突然摇摇晃晃地站起来。

嬉戏笑闹的宠物们，吓得静止不动了。

Riki不像其他新人大口喝下掺有媚药的饮料，却也突然变了样，宠物们都窃窃私语说，大概是主人们事先让他喝下了迟效性催淫剂，当做回笼的惩罚。

并没有侧耳倾听主人之间谈话的宠物们，看到贫民窟的杂种脸上失去唯我独尊般的余裕时，才稍微解除了类似焦躁的不满。

但是，回笼的杂种还是超乎想像的奇兽。

Riki靠自己的脚站起来，仿佛在宣示自己的存在跟其他人大不相同。他用凶狠的视线驱散屏气凝神看着事情发展的宠物们，举步为艰地缓缓向前走。

宠物们很自然地……不，是被他的气势压倒，害怕地让出了一条路。

Riki就这样走向了Iason的桌子，走得非常慢，跟平常豪迈俐落的步伐完全不一样。

刚才谨守礼仪乖乖坐在饲主脚边的金发宠物们都不在了。

他走过去的那一桌，只剩下在艾欧斯地位最高的十三位金发。在这些实际拥有绝对权力的人面前，他毫不退缩更不掩饰脸上的愤怒。

"贫民窟的杂种真的很耐操呢。"

欧尔菲半讶异地说。

"应该说相隔一年半，他的目中无人也随着年纪增长更严重了。"

艾歇这句话也颇有含意。

"果然是行为总出人意料的奇兽。"

基德翁淡淡一笑。

但是，Riki的双眼只看着Iason一个人。

"快复原！"

从嘴唇挤出来的声音非常嘶哑，一点都不像他。

"复原什么？"

回看他的Iason向来就是这么冷漠的语气，现在听起来却特别刺耳。因为跟他的惊慌失措比起来，Iason显得太从容自若了。

"混帐……快帮我复原！"

Riki的眼角凶狠地斜吊着。

宠物不该有的傲慢。

不被允许的粗暴言语。

对绝对服从是唯一规定的主人出言不逊的Riki，引发宠物们一阵骚然，他们终于见识到传闻中的贫民窟杂种的一鳞半爪了。

"你为什么不喝鸟笼里的饮料？"

明知故问的Iason令他生气。

"有人会笨到知道里面有毒还喝吗？"

"所以这是惩罚。"

"什么？"

Riki不由得眯起眼睛，嘟起了嘴巴。

"有人说，光你一个人表现出回笼的余裕，是傲慢的违反规则。"

谁说的？

Riki没这么问，只是怒气冲冲地瞪着排排坐的金发军团。

"Iason，他还是这么没教养呢。"西尔贝带刺地说。

在饲主面前除非有特别指示，否则必须跪在地上摆出恭顺姿态，这是宠物的常识。

Riki并没有忘记，只是微弱的脉冲搅乱了他的心跳和思绪，大脑变得一片空白。

"说得也是。"

Iason这么说，又轻轻动一下手指上的戒指。

突然——

灼热的疼痛快感猛然贯穿全身。

"咿……啊啊啊……"

Riki发出嘶哑的淫浪声，当场瘫坐下来。

刚才微弱的脉冲，更发狠地震荡起快感。Riki被刺激得紧紧按住私处，双脚颤抖僵直。

（快住手啊……我不要……快复原啊！）

来自宠物环的强制快感毫不留余地，没有停歇、没有虚发，以一定的韵律感让Riki飘飘欲仙。

Riki已经完全忘了这种无机质的快感。因为被Iason拥抱时，宠物环只是用来阻挠射精做为延长快感的枷锁。

他没办法习惯与Iason那话儿不同的触感，只能任凭喉咙、声音、下肢都狼狈地扭曲。

（我会杀了你。）

（总有一天……我会杀了你。）

（我绝对会杀了你！）

发不出声音的丑态，就像成不了诅咒的自我中毒。

如果不这样边咒骂Iason边咬紧嘴唇，他怕自己会发出无限淫媚的叫声。

Iason黏稠浓郁的毒素在他全身流窜。

（可恶……）

他知道自己可以变得多淫乱。

（快住手啊！）

但无法忍受暴露在他人目光中。

（快帮我复原！）

绝对不能。

Iason缓缓地、优雅地从自己的位子站起来，走到压抑声音、被快感刺激得满地翻滚的Riki身旁，用手指微微卷起他的黑发轻声说：

"这是你傲慢无礼的惩罚。"

不是回笼的惩罚。也不是违法展示规则的惩罚。

而是在正式舞会上傲慢无礼的惩罚。

Riki觉得脑浆就要被快感搅混，咬紧了牙关。

一时大意上了老奸巨猾的金发挑衅的当，落得这样的下场。要说是自作自受着实令他恼怒，整个思绪都快滚烫了。

初次露面舞会在二二：结束。

在跟去时一样被Iason牵回房间前，Riki都处于水深火热中。

"欢迎回来。"

连恭恭敬敬出来迎接的凯尔，声音听起来都好遥远。

Riki用力吐出憋住的气，抚平急迫的心跳。

肉体上不用说，精神上的疲劳感更是比离开这个房间时强烈十倍以上。

但是，还没结束。

在舞会会场丑态毕露的热度还没退去，即使出汗也不会闷热的小背心，现在紧紧贴在肌肤上。

宠物环的刺激已经消失，说是余韵未免太过强烈的感觉仍折磨着Riki。

太奇怪了。

——为何？

——为什么？

Riki强忍住想当场瘫坐下来的冲动，硬是踩稳发抖的双脚，等着Iason摘下他脖子上的项圈。

"脱掉。"

Iason直截了当地说。

Riki大吃一惊。

凯尔的声音那么遥远，Iason柔韧的美声却直穿麻痹的脑髓。

'脱掉什么？'

——凯尔没问。

'脱掉谁的？'

——凯尔也没问。

理所当然地把手伸向了Riki的外套。

平常，在Iason看不到的时候，Riki会自己很快地换掉衣服，但现在只能任人摆布。

替宠物梳洗装扮是法尼洽的基本。

被Iason拥抱后的可耻模样，凯尔已经看过太多次。因为跟达利鲁在时一样，Iason不会隐瞒任何事。

让凯尔清理被自己释放出来的精液、沾满秘孔的润滑剂弄得湿湿黏黏的身体，Riki并不觉得厌恶。

不……只是习惯了。

不管那么做会如何伤到Riki的哪里或伤到什么。

完成该做的事就是法尼洽的任务，如果做不到，就是法尼洽的失职、怠慢。

做不到的理由再怎么合理，法尼洽也不能做任何辩解。达利鲁在的那三年，Riki已经充分体验到这件事。

"尽全力让您在这间房间里可以舒舒服服地渡过每一天，是我的责任、我的骄傲。对任何事都不需要假借他人之手的您来说，这也许是很痛苦的事，但是艾欧斯就是建立在与你的常识迥异的价值观上。所以，Riki大人，求求你，让我做我该做的事。"

达利鲁真挚的话语，现在以不同的沉重束缚着Riki。

再怎么憎恨这件事的元凶卡杰，也已经来不及掩住耳朵，或把已经知道的事当成不曾发生过，也不能抹煞掉……

脱掉外套。

脱掉鞋子。

脱掉三角裤。

脱掉小背心。

被俐落剥去衣服的Riki，只是无言地微微垂下视线。

不……是动动身子布便会摩擦带来微弱的刺激使他产生过度反应，而现在的他面对那样的自己，连咂舌的力气都没有了。

紧贴在私处的极薄三角裤，已经被失控的精液濡湿了。若不是有宠物环勒住阴茎，情况恐怕会更糟。

解开旁边的钩子，脱下最后一件衣服的凯尔，动作里没有丝毫的犹豫或羞耻。做完法尼洽该做的事后，他问：

"要拿替换的衣服来吗？"

不是问Riki，而是问主人Iason。

"明天再拿。"

意识到冷漠话中蕴含的意义，Riki体内持续闷烧的情欲炽火轻微爆开来。

"遵命。"

Riki把深深低下头的凯尔逼到视野角落，微微舔了舔下唇。

（Iason那家伙……实在是……）

跟宠物爱利西亚回到自己房间后，劳尔重重叹了口气。

（做得太过分了。）

所以他才会要求在舞会上'傲慢无礼'的惩罚。

不，此时，惩罚本身已经不重要，问题是以后的处理方式。

劳尔认为，宠物回笼是很疯狂的事，更是前所未闻的丑闻。

上次，Iason把贫民窟杂种带进艾欧斯时，刮起了冲击的强风，这次又带来了意义不同的激震。因为兼具柔韧成兽的艳气与禁欲性狞猛的异端，被丢进了年龄、精神面都尚未成熟的宠物群里。

以前见过Riki的菁英们都知道，这是会煽动人心的事。因为，即使不知道Riki曾未戴宠物环被放养在贫民窟，'回笼'这种不可能的现实，也已俨然成为事实摆在他们眼前。

而且，曾是'粗野叛逆杂种'代名词的Riki，仿佛脱了一层皮的成熟模样，更令他们张大了眼睛。

在未成熟宠物不断循环的艾欧斯，这种事或许并非诡异而是纯粹的惊奇。连相隔一年半后再见到Riki的劳尔，都不由得出神注视着Riki。

Riki被豢养在艾欧斯的三年，姑且不论好坏，就是引发了激荡。

不过是个宠物、贫民窟的杂种，连放入视野角落的价值都没有。

任谁都这么想。

然而，Riki的存在却痛打了菁英们的常识。

说白了，Riki就是为了炸毁无聊闪亮的平静而被投下的引爆器。连有所图谋而把他带进来的Iason，都没有看出他真正的威力。

"不过是个宠物……若能这样简单地下结论，就不会把他留在身旁三年。"

——不，是连在震源地的Iason，都被不可预测的爆风吞噬变了质。

"起初只是心血来潮，没想到后来会深陷不可自拔，尤其是在梅亚事件后。即便只有大脑是肉身，人工体的我们终究不脱人类本质。"

在某方面，那已超乎劳尔所能理解。

"如果我说我爱Riki……你会笑我吗？"

冷冷的这句话是真？是假？不论何者，都是无法置若罔闻的告解，至今仍烙印在劳尔脑海挥之不去。

没有注销宠物登记就把Riki放回贫民窟，还有再度把Riki带回艾欧斯这两件事，在金发中并非全无争议。

然而，对于Iason走宠物法漏洞硬是闯关的做法，尽管有明显反弹和悄然的苦笑，表面上却没有任何龃龉。

因为朱彼特说得很清楚。

'没有抵触法规。'

以结果论来说，是Iason靠理论封住了所有可能被戳破的缝隙，准备得万无一失的狡诈赢得了胜利。应该这么看吧？尽管有不少人觉得似乎有什么部分无法以理性界定。

更重要的是，金发们无法压抑心中的好奇也是事实，他们都想知道'Riki'这个引爆器回到艾欧斯后，又会产生怎么样的连锁反应。

对未知的好奇心与探索心，也是金发们的习性。

解开无法理解的谜团，恐怕已不是求知欲，而是被灌输的永远主题。

'感染力很强的杂菌。'

欧尔菲这么肆无忌惮地称呼Riki。但是，他对这个Riki科以回笼的惩罚，也令人怀疑他是不是想使用跟Iason不同的手法煽动什么。

因为除了惩罚外，他把新宠物的展示活动也延期了。

欧尔菲握有统治艾欧斯的权限，所以必须遵循他的决定事项。

通常要经过两个礼拜的展示活动再举办初次露面舞会，这个活动至今没有延期过。

这是艾欧斯有史以来第一次。

（选黑色皮衣做为舞会盛装让他穿上，分明就是在向欧尔菲宣战嘛。）

在Iason看来，那或许只是小小的报复。

没想到那小子表现得那么得体，所以把事情搞得更难收拾了。找遍整个艾欧斯，大概没有宠物可以打扮成那样。

说句毫不保留的真心话，姑且不论好坏，Riki桀骜不驯、粗野刚烈的性子，又增添了几分成熟的艳气。

被豢养在艾欧斯的第三年后半，他几乎失去了所有的霸气，大家本以为拔去了杂种的利牙，没想到被'达利鲁事件'一举颠覆了。

宠物甩掉警卫跑出了艾欧斯。

这种事有谁预料得到呢？简直吓坏了所有人。

Riki的本质应该不是杂种而是野生吧？

不顺应环境。

不谄媚。

不记取教训。

——野性。

可能是因为这样，Iason即使是赌气也要用锁链把Riki绑住，无论如何都想把不亲人的奇兽豢养在自己脚下。

那之后一年半了。

拆掉宠物环的'喘息'效果十分惊人，连劳尔都在意起他来了，其他金发也可想而知。

人类是会成熟的生物。

因为太过理所当然，很容易被忽视。

Riki就是彰显这件事的具象化者。

在艾欧斯，宠物的不成熟是'常理'。不过是取代阶级章的饰物、性爱玩具，所以是用玩即丢的消耗品。随时追求新的事物，是在艾欧斯唯一的刺激。

但是，以前的Riki唤醒了大家'那并不是一切'的意识，而现在的他，又将这意识具象化了。靠不成熟宠物不断循环来保持刺激的艾欧斯的常识，被狠狠劈成了两半。

不成熟。

成熟。

——都与之无关。

老化。

衰弱。

退化——也不会发生。

这些人称不死之身的菁英们的视野，也被深深刺了一刀。

"为了把不受控制也没有被灌输任何意识的杂种豢养在脚下，花了我三年的时间。三年呢，劳尔，现在我怎么可能会放了他。"

看到回笼的Riki，劳尔才了解那句话的真正含意。

今晚，更见识到了那家伙的一鳞半爪。

Riki不碰鸟笼里的饮料的理由，任谁都一目了然。

'没有人会笨到去喝有毒的饮料。'

说得没错。

过去的丑态对Riki来说，可能是永远无法抹灭的记忆吧。

基德翁提出'违反规则'的说法，并不是对期待落空的不满，而是对准备万全主角却拒绝登台这件事的正当抗议。所以，执拗地要求展示D型宠物环的效用，很可能是别有意图。

Iason大可不予理会，若要唇枪舌战，凭他的三寸之舌可以轻易把白的说成黑的。

然而他却没有这么做。

以正当理论回应正当理论。以揶揄回应揶揄。

就这样躲躲闪闪，最后再拿出珍藏的王牌引爆器。

连Riki的一根寒毛都没碰到，只动了动手指上的戒指，就证实了特制品的效能。

Riki的转变就是剧烈到这种程度。

但是，这时候大家还只是对凝缩在小小宠物环里的先端科技感到惊讶，所有兴趣与关注都投注在那上面。

直到Riki以怒气冲冲的视线扫过排排坐的金发，被一句'傲慢无礼的惩罚'打击得瘫坐在地时，舞会会场的状况才有了大转变。

距离稍远但看得津津有味的宠物们，大概无法理解当时发生了什么事。

下肢微微抽搐取代了Riki最拿手的恶言相向，强忍娇喘的模样说是狼狈不如说是凄艳。

四年半前不过是个粗野的笑柄，这次却不一样了。

宠物是无法抗拒快乐的性爱玩具，以此为目的经过特制、筛选，并灌输了淫乱就是美德的意识。

称呼从一般序号变成个体名，是宠物的最高荣誉。享受快乐是为了得到更大的幸福。

对于快感，他们毫不犹豫地狼吞虎咽，百无禁忌。坦然发出娇淫的声音，追求更强烈的刺激，贪婪地沉浸在愉悦里，是大家对他们的要求。

彼此亲吻、抚慰、露出私处，不是吸引对象的策略，而是贪图快感的表现，希望借此告诉大家裸露的部分是自己最敏感的性感带。

含住未成熟的阴茎。

舔舐惹人怜爱的淫核。

充分吸吮。

因为那话儿是雄性快乐的根源；那地方是雌性快乐的根源。

以夸耀如此残留在肌肤上的情色证据，来决定宠物的优劣，其结果成为自尊、成为存在意义。

然而Riki不一样。

他拒绝在众人环视下裸露，紧皱眉头压抑快感。

明显厌恶身为宠物应该呈现的美德。

那是告诉大家，即使有宠物这样的'枷锁'，他也绝不会被染上那种色彩——专属于Riki的强烈意志表现，就像贫民窟杂种绝不退让的矜持。

然而——

酝酿出来的氛围，却蕴含着满满甜美蜜汁的浓浓情欲。从紧闭的唇角断断续续溢出来的气息，极为淫乱。纵然那并不是做爱，甚至连一般的自慰都不是。

Riki展现出禁欲般的艳气，是宠物……不，是连金发都完全陌生的东西，不像其他新人神魂颠倒地喘得鼻翼鼓胀。

Riki所承受的'傲慢无礼的惩罚'，时间不到十分钟，宠物们却已经吸入从Riki身上散发出来的毒气。

有人脸红到耳根，不停舔着嘴唇。

有人双眸湿润，出神地注视着Riki的耻态。

甚至有人露骨地扭摆身子摩擦起大腿。

欧尔菲所说的感染力真的十分强烈。

但是，真的毒气——真正的冲击，是在那之后。

似乎是被体内的快感脉冲折磨得毫无招架之力身心俱疲，Riki从惩罚得到解放后，肩膀还是不停抖动、胸部吐出凌乱的气息，身体完全不听使唤。

汗水从颈子滑落。

黑发紧贴着皮肤。

呼吸急促、嘴唇不时抽搐半张。

乱敲胸口的心跳和太阳穴的阵阵收缩，淹没了周遭的喧噪。

"Riki，过来。"

Iason叫他，他只是瞠目而视。

"Riki！"

Iason柔韧的声音再度呼唤Riki的名字。

此时——

Riki动了一下。

微微张开眼睛……好不容易慢慢地让还抖个不停的手脚平静下来，迟缓地站起来。

看到他这个样子，由贝尔喃喃说道：

"唷…我以为他还是那个没教养的山猴子呢，看来好像不是了。"

"他分辨得出Iason些微差异的语调，这也是杂种才有的嗅觉吧？"

海涅斯的轻声低语，显然也蕴含着惊讶。

满口宠物不该有的不逊粗言，看起来旁若无人的样子，其实，Riki应该也摸清楚Iason的忍耐底线了。

他知道到什么程度安全，从哪里开始是危险区域。

劳尔他们这才见识到，Iason光靠声音就让Riki知所进退的调教面，以及被嘲讽为不忌口亦不为所动的帝王真髓。

但他们也很快就知道，那不过是前戏而已。

快要不支倒地的Riki，拖着手脚爬到Iason脚下。没有人开口说他那样子很狼狈或惨不忍睹……

大家都屏气凝神注视着。

接下来会怎么样？

要如何收拾善后？

Iason拉扯爬到脚下的Riki的黑发，用力抬高他的脸说：

"你喘成那样，应该口渴了吧？"

Riki的胸口还不断起伏着。

"想喝什么吗？"

说得好像可以给他这样的奖励。

桌上摆的是配合美味冷盘的清凉饮料，每种都是宠物爱喝的口味极佳的高级品。

Riki却说：

"……水…"

听到他只要水，劳尔感到诧异。

受尽Iason的折磨，爬行过来，却还是不承颜候色，贯彻自己的意志。说是杂种的本性，不如说是感染宠物的毒气仍不屈服的Riki自身的自尊所在。

大概是连这种反应都在预料范围内……Iason只微微扬起了嘴角。

'现在的我怎么可能放了他。'

Iason的真心话变得浅显易懂。

金发与贫民窟的杂种。

饲主与宠物。

在这种有形关系上，Iason和Riki之间似乎还存在着什么。劳尔瞬间这么想，但很快便甩掉了这种愚蠢的妄想。

熬过惩罚的奖赏天然水，很快被送上来了。

但是，体力消耗过度的Riki，连拿起杯子的力气都没有。Iason递给他的杯水，很快就洒满了一地。

Iason不但没有苛责Riki的粗心大意，还毫不费力地把Riki拖到自己膝上，再把水倒入另一个杯子，喝一口含在嘴里，毅然决然吻上了Riki的唇。

瞬间。

未免太破天荒——不，简直难以置信的光景，看得所有人先是目瞪口呆，然后一片哗然。

在正式舞会上，宠物只能吃主人亲手喂食的东西。既然这是规则，那么主人用嘴巴喂宠物喝水，并没有违反任何礼仪。

是没有违反，但没有饲主想做那么疯狂的事。因为宠物纯粹只是观赏用，不是用来自己疼爱。

反其道而行的冲击演出，当然强烈震撼了宠物们，劳尔他们也惊愕得说不出话。

而且，Iason还一次、两次、三次……不，是不停地以口喂水直到满足Riki的需求，全然无视周遭的惊愕与哗然。

（真是的……所以我说他是恶质的蓄意犯嘛。）

劳尔满脸苦涩在心中叨念着，整个人沉入自己房间的沙发。

Riki身上的瘀青不断，一看即知怎么来的。这就是Iason自己拥抱Riki的唯一证据。

有实证却看不见真相。

Riki身上所有的吻痕不曾消失过，光这个事实就在艾欧斯引发骚然。竟然有饲主拥抱自己的宠物……而且是贫民窟的杂种，这是以前不曾有过的丑闻。

'不忌口'

'怪人'

'金发的耻辱。'

这样的闲言闲语在艾欧斯私下处处可闻，只是没有浮出台面。

上次，不管传出怎么样的蜚短流长，Iason都既不否认也不承认，只是沉默以对。

这次不一样。

虽然只呈现他与回笼的Riki之间关系的一小部分，却一发不可收拾。

尽管如此，还是看不清Iason内心的想法。

（你到底想怎么样？Iason。）

这样的焦虑令劳尔的眉头更加深锁。

被脱得一丝不挂拉进另一间房间后，在体内持续闷烧的淫荡炽火，顿时灼伤了Riki的肌肤。

背后传来微弱声响，门打开了。

这里只有自己跟Iason，没有舔舐般缠绕着他的视线，也没有吵死人的喧哗。想到这样，他的心情就缓和了一些。

背后，Iason的气息缓缓移动着。

光只是这样，他就觉得环绕自己和Iason的空气变得浓密了。

Iason着手摘除他颈上的项圈。

连震动都称不上的微弱摇曳，就让Riki寒毛竖立。这么明显的变化，Iason应该看出来了，却还是沉默不语。

并非所有绝对权力者都是自大、骄矜狂妄，但平常话不少的男人板着脸不吭声，就是叫人不自在。

然后，Iason无言地站在Riki面前，撩起他贴在颈上的黑发。

轻轻地。

向左撩、向右撩。

再缓缓往上。

因为头发会妨碍Iason摘除项圈。仅仅只是这样，他却觉得其中颇有含意，真是一大失策。

（唔……！）

他不由得咒骂自己时，突然觉得Iason在他低垂的头顶上噗嗤窃笑。

什么事都瞒不过Iason，他早该知道了。

不知为何，这比公然被嘲笑更教他觉得羞耻，他应该早就失去了所谓的羞耻心啊。

可恶。

可恶……

可恶………

要说丑态，已经全抛在舞会上了。应该再也没有更丢脸的事了，然而全身光溜溜站在还盛装打扮的Iason面前的自己，却慌得手足无措。

因为半兴奋的自己完全被Iason看透了。

他可以毅然甩开任何人的视线，就是无法不在意Iason的视线。

Iason柔韧的手指摘去了项圈。

然而，勒住颈子的隶属环被摘除后，还是除不去喉咙深处的窒息感。

Riki现在才知道，这代表着什么意义。

他却只能从唇角咽下这样的自觉——他气这样的自己。

挣扎。

翻滚。

恶言相向。

也逃不出Iason的手掌心，只能任其摆布——他不甘心。

"乳头挺成这样了呢。"

胸部突起处突然被指尖弹了一下。

"呀……！"

Riki缩起脖子。

突如其来的动作，让他来不及咽下叫声。

Iason抚弄般揪起Riki后面的头发，不让Riki垂下头混过快感。

从舞会回到这里，私处的麻痛逐渐缓和，摩擦内衣产生刺激的乳头却还是处于挺立状态，几乎碰到就痛。

"好像要我玩弄似的。"

怎么可能！Riki很想发飙谩骂，但头发被揪住往后拉，喉咙便自然地往后仰，要骂也骂不出声来。

"你这里真的很敏感。"

不止话语，还用手指直接揶揄，Riki的脖子燃烧起来。

Iason执拗地用手指、舌头，唤醒了Riki自己也不知道的性感带。就是眼前这个男人，把他的身体训练成对些微刺激也会产生敏感反应。

尽管在心里咒骂混帐，但乳头被指腹轻轻按压，舌头就抽搐打结了。

"越敏感越好。"

被那样舒服地搓揉，左胸口就热得收缩疼痛。

怦怦、怦怦……心跳越来越快，仿佛在应和Iason的手指。

"……嗯、…嗯……"

再怎么压抑声音，还是藏不住娇媚鼻息。

灼烧快感的微热就这样在体内流窜，逐渐滞留私处。

缓慢地。

缓慢到令人难以忍受……毒性逐渐发作。

私处痉挛，指尖麻痹，私处那话儿抬起了头。

压抑不住愈发急促的呼吸，Riki扭曲了眉头。冷不防地，Iason捏住他的乳头。

"咿……啊啊啊！"

受到刺激的双珠猛地往上缩，紧实的翘立臀部稍微扭摆起来。

"别泄了。"Iason在Riki耳边轻声低语："如果这样都忍不了，我就把那里紧紧勒住，让你一滴也出不来。"

话中的甜蜜毒素远胜过在体内流窜的毒素好几倍。

"啊……哈……嗯……啊啊……"

那不是枕边私语，而是明确的警告。Riki对腹部使力缩起大腿和双丘，却还是克制不了黏黏稠稠的失控流泄。

他强忍着不让亢奋情绪迸开。

为了忍，他必须攀住什么东西，双手早已揪住Iason的衣服。不这么做，他怕自己会站不稳瘫坐下来。

"不准动。"

掐住乳头以指尖轻轻旋转搓揉的Iason，更不留情了。

（你……到底在……生什么气啊……）

Riki心中满是莫名的不安，只能咬紧牙关颤抖着嘴唇。

"啊……啊……咿、嗯…啊、…嗯……"

在双人大床上，Riki只是拼命喘着气。不知道第几次的射精，已经失去宣泄的快感，取而代之的是被迫再接再厉的疲惫感。

没有结束的快乐，就只是痛苦。

Iason用力撑开Riki的双腿，抓挠与自己紧贴的秘蕾，对准愉悦根源的据点，扭摆腰部往里面钻动，依然不放过Riki。

床单上沾满滴落的汗水、润滑剂，以及黏稠的精液。

Riki已经呈半缺氧状态呼吸急促，Iason却面不改色，更突显出他的异于常人。

塔那古拉值得骄傲的最高权力者金发，在床上也是沉着冷漠的主宰者。

当然，跟宠物做爱——充分展现最高机密的生化机器人性爱机能的'不忌口'者，只有Iason一个人。

"饶……饶了我吧。"

Riki口齿不清地哭着求饶，Iason也不听。

在贫民窟，敢夸口连三发、以自身精力为傲的男人，大多服用了那类药物。但Iason不一样，是真的超群绝伦，无权拒绝与Iason做爱的Riki最清楚这件事。

因为Iason是这样，所以Riki刚开始以为其他金发也会拥抱自己的宠物。知道只有Iason这么变态时，他惊讶得说不出话来。

不，严格来说，那或许称不上做爱。尽管身体紧密地连结在一起，Riki却完全不知道Iason在想什么。

每次都只有Riki被玩弄得气喘吁吁、被摇晃得头脑一片空白。

平常在床上总是游刃有余喋喋不休的Iason，今天沉默得可怕。

以前只有过两次这样的经验。

第一次是梅亚事件。

第二次是成为他被放回贫民窟契机的逃亡剧——甩掉警卫逃出艾欧斯又被带回来之时。

这两次对Riki来说，都是心中有谱的自作自受。只有这一次，他真的不知道自己哪里惹毛了Iason。

从舞会到现在，都是Riki莫名其妙被Iason牵着走，如果有权利询问理由，他真的很想高声怒斥Iason。

不过想也知道，多说什么都只是自掘坟墓的行为，Riki也有学习能力，他不会一径地反抗Iason。

只是被Iason钻入体内最深处的那话儿冲撞、无止尽地翻搅，肉体所承受的负荷太大，不同于使用手指、舌头诱发出难以想像的快感。

快感太过强烈只会成为毒素，裸露的神经被无情抓挠已非快感，而是严刑拷打。

"啊…不要……啊……"

紧密衔接的腰部被摇晃得几乎飘浮起来，大腿内侧阵阵痉挛收缩。

"已经出不来了……咿…啊啊啊……"

能吐出来的东西全被榨干了，再也出不来了，连要发出嘶哑的喘气声都很困难。

Iason那话儿却不知什么叫凋萎，依旧保持硬度与质量，执拗摩擦着Riki的弱点。

"出不来？我在里面磨蹭时，这里就会湿成一片啊。"

说着，Iason用指腹抚弄蜜口。

"伊啊啊啊！"

连深藏的秘肉都被翻出来，用手指、舌头狠狠抚弄的那地方，对些微刺激变得异常敏感，引发阵阵麻痛。下肢不由自主地收缩痉挛，反而更勒紧了被深深含在体内的那话儿。

Iason淡淡笑了起来。

"你嘴巴说不行了，却把我夹得这么紧呢。"

只有在这个时候，Riki会觉得向来冷漠的Iason比较像个人。

但是很快地，他又领悟到Iason是个如假包换的人工体。因为正在他体内深处蹂躏的东西，冷不防地增加了质量。

"咿…不要变大啊……"

这不是害臊，Riki脸部扭曲变形，身体猛然后仰。

已经塞得够紧了，再变大……就会毁了那地方，Riki真的很害怕。

但是，Riki的害怕更煽动了Iason的嗜虐性。

"接下来让你好好配合啰。"

喃喃低语甜得叫人毛骨悚然。那是带着毒素的甜，甜得连背脊都要痉挛了。

被舔舐。

被玩弄。

——被施暴。

被舔舐熟透的突起。

被舔舐颤抖的蜜口。

被舔舐融化的秘孔深处——再深处。

被钻入。

被刨剜。

——被摩擦。

火辣辣。

痉挛。

被抓挠。

被剥开。

——被推落。

不行。

不要。

——就快死了。

嘴里究竟说着什么……他不知道。

只觉得喉咙灼热，头脑一片空白，从身体最深处发出了惨叫声。

﹡﹡﹡﹡﹡终章

是何时起待在这个黑暗里？

又是如何被关进了这里？

究竟要等到什么时候？

——不知道。

不，这些事都不重要了。

他把朱红色的蛋紧抱在胸前，确认它的温度，与它共享脉动。

没关系。

不用怕。

只要有胸前这颗蛋，他什么都可以不要。

因为这是可以将基里耶的梦想……不，是将渴望具象化的东西。

拥抱。

紧紧拥抱……亲吻。

舔舐。

吸吮……啃咬。

……反反复复。

就这样，耐着性子等待。

于是，如基里耶所望，朱红色的蛋孵化了。

逐渐地。

……慢慢地。

蛋开始膨胀产生变化，改变了颜色、改变了形状。

不久后呈现人形。

有着黑色头发、柔韧的裸体线条。

殷切期盼、思慕的人躺在眼前，就像献给基里耶的祭品。

基里耶压抑扑通扑通的心跳，跪坐着慢慢往前移动。然后，在那个人的耳边念着咒文；念着被献上的祭品的名字。

甜蜜地。

怜爱地……

"Riki。"

紧闭的眼睛缓缓张开来。

宛如被囚禁的黑暗般乌黑的眼眸，带著湿润微热回看基里耶。

"Riki……"

基里耶再次呼唤这个名字，虔诚地亲吻。

于是，Riki诱惑般抚弄基里耶的头发。

基里耶立刻紧紧搂住，更贪婪地亲吻。

（Riki……Riki……）

那是不知何时会结束的飨宴开始。

关于Iason到底在生Riki什么气的讨论：

http/tieba./f?kz=650951149

后记

大家好。

今年夏天不是猛暑而是酷暑，待在家里都差点中暑。从大白天就要冷气全开，否则会热到连脑浆都融化不能工作。进入十月早晚变得比较凉快，终于可以松口气了。但是，我白天还是穿着短袖……看来我的温度感觉也变调了。

来谈谈《间之楔》吧。

唉，该怎么说呢，在这种时候磨磨蹭蹭……啊，还不到原地踏步的程度啦（大汗）。没想到在精装版很快写过去的场面，会占用这么多的篇幅（目光遥远）。所以，后半部只好延续到下一集……

说到底，或许只是我个人……想完整看完之前跳过去的部分。在精装版里，故事进行到这里时，就一鼓作气直直冲向了最高潮。

别说是艾欧斯的状况了，连Iason、劳尔之外的金发名字都没有出来。不趁这时候写，以后恐怕就没机会了……想到这样，不知不觉就……算是老毛病啦（笑）。

以上就是这样啰。大家觉得《诱引冲动》怎么样呢？希望大家看得开心。

换个话题说说。

自我犒赏的广播剧CD新系列将在五月出'间之楔'，跟往常一样是两片装（笑）。

不同于文库本，会以时间为主轴出版到最后一集。所以，第一弹是Iason与Riki命中注定邂逅篇'命运始动'。这系列均内附脚本。

声优演员如下：

Riki=伊藤健太郎

Iason=大川透

卡杰=三木真一郎

劳尔=黑田崇矢

凯伊=鸟海浩辅

亚历克=寺山昌纪

下次的楔系列第二弹，将进入Riki的三年宠物时代。希望大家可以透过声音和文字，享受初次见面舞会的'Before''After'与文库版''之不同……好，朝这个目标努力！

啊，九月也会出版LuciferMichael的天界罗曼史（笑）完结篇《暗暗封印?黎明篇》，可以的话也请多多捧场。

除了邮购外，也可以从Animate购买。顺便提一下，自我犒赏系列目前出版到第五弹了。

另外，日本文艺社的Karen文库（就是M系列，这个'M'究竟是什么呢？）将在九月出版《银之镇魂歌》复刻版。插画是小岛文惠，与Ruby文库版相较别具趣味。

书里并收录以前'JUNE'（年轻读者可能不知道……啊，感觉到时代的不同，哈哈哈）发行过的广播剧脚本。

应该很少人知道曾发行过这样的东西。或许不该自己说，不过这部CD真的很棒。毕竟我决定做自我犒赏广播剧CD时，就标榜"以'银之镇魂歌'的品质为目标"。

有兴趣的人请务必听一次CD。小册子也做成绘本形式，豪华得令人陶醉。卷未有注明邮购处。

最后都在努力宣传别家的作品，对不起啦，成美堂出版大人！下一集我也会尽全力去写。

各位再见！


	7. Vol7

＊＊＊＊序章＊＊＊＊＊

厚重且无机。所有的事物皆合理的，没有寸分紊乱只有准确刻画著时序的电脑机械都市『ＴＡＮＡＧＵＲＡ』。

那之中，可以说是异端的唯一有机体人类存在的特区———宫殿塔『ＥＯＳ』。

经过了大约一年半的空白再度回笼，对ＲＩＫＩ而言是没有权利选择等同於强制送还的事。藉此为惩处，为期一个月，一天戴上项圈整整两个小时。以『到别馆散（到底要多长）步』的名目，被随房附带的活家俱凯尔牵著走。根本不能说是新人还厚颜无耻面子尽失的边宣传『名字』与『脸蛋』边散（到底要多长）步。

所谓，被晾出来当笑话看的状态。

以ＥＯＳ宠物平均年龄的十三岁来看，已经是完全成熟的雄性ＲＩＫＩ，『年龄』和『再度回笼』这些不可能会发生的经历，除了是丑闻般的大问题外什麼都不是。

还被迫强制参加说是特例还不足以形容的异质『二次初露面舞会』，在ＩＡＳＯＮ除了"复仇"别无他想的破天荒"表演"里，让宠物到精英所有人见识到他的胆识。

是不忌口的极致？

还是，品尝超乎寻常的猎物所跃然而出的真面目？

或者是说，对体制的痛烈批判———吗？

或许那些目睹到的人们怀著种种臆测，但是能理解ＩＡＳＯＮ的思考回路和用意的人应该一个也没有吧。

那个时候，ＲＩＫＩ在众目睽睽下被当成实验体展示特别订制Ｄ型宠物环的效能，可以说是身心俱疲加上困惑难解的状态，周围的状况之类的事根本分辨不清。

那之后承受宠物们忌妒与嫌恶的视线中，如砾石般投过来的与其说是侮蔑言语还比较像是远远凌驾於这之上的争论。

不。被卷进ＲＩＫＩ和ＩＡＳＯＮ浓密关系的一端，和这份冲击比起来以前的事情根本没什麼。

明明就是贫民窟的杂种。

明明就是最低等的废渣。

———但是为什麼？

———怎麼会这样？

却可以独享自己得不到的特权呢。

———讨厌这样。

———不行这样。

不能允许这种事。

不应该允许这种事发生。

当然，事到如今，ＲＩＫＩ的神经也没纤细柔弱到被说什麼闲话就担心或是神经质的程度。

只是———默默的承受。

但是在别馆随意走动时那些带刺的锐利视线，不管怎麼从眼前无视还是无法消失。

就算看不见也感觉的到的隐秽冲突。

郁卒到觉得烦闷。

对待贫民窟杂种的恐吓以及嘲讽又再次回到和三年前一样，不只是高调的，绝对无法宽容的，那黏稠地缠绕上来的阴险感觉比起回笼前还要更加真切以及露骨。

所以———毫不意外的。这五天以来，ＲＩＫＩ的足迹都远离别馆。

那一夜。

一如往常。晚饭过后ＲＩＫＩ在私人房里看著电子书时，突然，门轻巧的滑开了。

虽说是私人房，实质上却没有任何隐私权这点，不论是以前和现在都没有丝毫改变。因为开关不是在内侧，而是从外侧上锁的。

以从容的步伐，ＩＡＳＯＮ走向床边。

豢养在ＥＯＳ的宠物们，主人回到宅邸的时候，不论正在做什麼事都要先快步上前去表示恭顺地卖力谄媚为最优先。在这个房里却不然。即使凯尔殷勤端正地弯下腰出来迎接，

「恭迎主人回来」

ＲＩＫＩ也不会露脸。ＩＡＳＯＮ不但没有苛责这件事，还亲自运足走到房内。

那样的，悖离ＥＯＳ常识的光景一开始只能呆住说不出话的凯尔，现在总算能把"我的主人和宠物的关系是异常特例"这件事实牢记在脑里了。被灌输进来的教战守则毫无用武之地，以自己的双眼确认到的事实才是运行在这房间里的潜规则，只能这样把两者分开来看待。

「今天也没出房门一步的样子呐」

以ＴＡＮＡＧＵＲＡ的代表身分和艾歇一起访问加百列星（Gabriel），隔了一周才回来的ＩＡＳＯＮ边脱掉手丝质的手套边说著。

看来凯尔是把ＲＩＫＩ的日常生活理所当然地，像大事般逐一向ＩＡＯＳＮ报告的样子。在这个ＥＯＳ，会把宠物的行动巨细靡遗掌握住的饲主，可以确定的是除了ＩＡＳＯＮ以外一个都没有。

关掉电子书的电源，ＲＩＫＩ以从下往上的睥睨视线看著ＩＡＳＯＮ。

「你倒是说说看我能去哪啊？去沙龙照顾那些小鬼吗？」

不假思索的口出恶言，已经接近条件反射动作了。意识到这点，ＲＩＫＩ砸了舌。

（…真是！根本就没长进呐）

对明白了这点，感到生气。

「在贫民窟长大，而且还是超过二十岁的粗野宠物，是这个ＥＯＳ才有的活化石吧？被当成观赏物，我已经厌烦了啦！」

只能说出百分之百真话的语气让声音毫无办法的嘶哑了起来。不管做什麼，怎样掩饰都没用，这就是ＥＯＳ的现实。

「还能说你是凶恶的麻烦制造者吗？有很大的进步呢」

ＩＡＳＯＮ皮肉似的揶揄著。

「嘛对我来说不管变成哪一方我都无所谓呐」

ＩＡＳＯＮ边说，边如抚摸般的椈起ＲＩＫＩ的下颚。

「你是我的宠物，只要你好好记住这件事的话」

话才落下，ＲＩＫＩ的双眼罩上了凶险的神（到底要多长）色。

「你不要给我装傻，初露面舞会上都随你喜欢乱搞了。事到如今，还叫我自觉跟本是狗屁不通！」

不想再回忆起来的丑态。

第一次的初露面舞会上因为喝了掺杂吹吟（谐音）剤的饮料所以记忆到中途就没了。自己暴露出来的种种丑态，那是何等的下流、滑稽、淫（到底要多长）猥……都是从其他宠物那嫌恶和冷笑混杂的嘲讽中听来的。

自己的丑态像精神铐打般不断的被拿出来讲这件事，也认为没什麼好辩解的，就好像说梦话不需负责任一样。

但是。前几天的那件事，却牢牢的记了起来。如果办的到的话，很想乾脆把记忆都抹消掉。ＩＡＳＯＮ彷佛是看透了那一点，

「就是这样，所以，不要忘了」

成句前，ＩＡＳＯＮ的另一只手已经掌握住了双腿间。

由於已经洗过澡了，想说之后只等著睡觉所以换上了睡衣。ＩＡＳＯＮ的手要入侵也变的很容易。

ＲＩＫＩ只是噤声，并缓缓地抬高了臀部。

「这里，只要宠物环还咬著你的肉，你就是我的东西。不管任何人说什麼，不管你心理在想谁。」

已经，哪里都逃不了了。

这之后，不让你随心所欲。

"你的命运是掌握在这一只小小的戒环上"，ＲＩＫＩ感觉到被再次宣告——便投向锐利的眼神。

但是。正恶态地想要反讽而微微张开的嘴唇却被吻充塞，一瞬间，ＲＩＫＩ的脑里一片刷白。

并不是一如往常，感到快要窒息般贪婪索求唇瓣的亲吻。取代的是被柔韧的双唇轻柔地包围。

（是…怎样啦…？）

吻，更加深沉了。

确实的。

像会溶化般甘甜。

———那样温柔。

（这…到底是怎样啦？）

有别於平常显得沉稳且浓厚，ＲＩＫＩ的指间如困惑般颤抖著。根本搞不清到底该怎麼自处，想也不想的只能一把紧揪住床单

＊＊＊＊＊１

总是挤满年轻人的酒吧最里头的一间房内。

ＧＵＹ造访这里，已经是第二次了。

「你好哇。许久不见」

其手腕以情报屋来说算是出类拔萃，但具嘲讽意味的态度和辛辣的言行，再加上混杂了酝酿著不知何来的独特氛围，因此在贫民窟里已公然地被称为『死神』，此人就是拉比。

久违了再次听到的语气，还是那样愚弄人般的轻挑。但是。如果没有从ＲＩＫＩ那里一一听到在卡迪安时代的本性，"那是一种街头巷尾传说的营业用口吻"不抱著这种认知的话，还真的会觉得莫名奇妙。

和那样的拉比行成对比，

『你还来啊』

对於投以瞪视眼光的同伴托卢,GUY也只能摆出一张不知如何向他解释的脸。

上一次，对又回到堕落贫民窟的丧家犬——RIKI，基於兴趣的半开玩笑插手管事，却被漂亮的回击这件事几乎造成心理创伤，大概是因为如此，托卢对GUY展现露骨的警戒心。

实际上，GUY对於RIKI口中的『流民』是什麼东西，根本不太了解。

在贫民窟经营收买赃物商的札克是众所皆知的异星人虽是事实，但是叫他『流民』的人几乎没有。札克的异相已经和贫民窟住民相当地同化了，反倒是他异星人的身分都快要被人遗忘了。

但是，托卢的作法和胆敢毫不隐藏自己异星人身分的札克刚好是相反吧。那一个"关键字"，对托卢来说肯定是持有著重大的意义。

於此，拉比也非常充分了解那其中的风险。

GUY并没有想再深究这件事的打算，他关心的只是身为情报商的拉比这件事，私人的事情一点兴趣都没有。

（不要，那麼钻牛角尖嘛）

——虽然很想这麼说。到底来说，对於RIKI好像已经一意地灌入『天敌模式』的托卢，GUY也只能奉陪到底了吧。

「好像，发生了种种不妙的事呐」

催促著GUY坐在沙发上，拉比的嘴角意味深长地牵著微笑。

明白了拉比是在说和基里耶有关的那件事后，GUY不厌烦意叹了一口气。

时日至今——即使那件事以来已经过了快两个月了，在贫民窟这话题却还没有要退烧的样子。

不可能会跨越边界到克瑞斯来的米达斯治安police闯入了贫民窟，这件事已俨然不是个人的丑态和问题了。

即使是在米达斯闯祸，只要逃回克瑞斯就没事了——可以说是这个潜规则被彻底的颠覆了。不……应该说就这个事件看来，这规则不过是毫无根据一厢情愿的想法罢了。

克瑞斯的住民——特别是一再越界去捞有钱人的荷包这种刺激与利益兼得的差事,对那些有的只是郁闷闭塞感的年轻人而言,这不能说是别人的事就了结的大事件。(大神的组句可以一叠再叠…直到我不得不分句才说的完,这句的修饰无能

了…)

『憎恨，KIRIE』

『极恶之人，KIRIE』

『不可原谅，KIRIE』

现今的贫民窟，到处散播高唱著这些声浪。

连看著敌对族群反目成仇在抗争，那些倾向旁观的人，挞伐的语气也非常激烈粗暴。

就算排除对KIRIE毫不忌惮大声张扬自己一举成名的忌妒与反对，对於指摘他那不当以及缺乏常识的行为还是不可收拾激烈反响著。

『如果有机会的话，我也可以成名』

『RIKI在做的事，我没有道理做不来』

『为了要飞黄腾达，任何东西都可以出卖』

自信过剩以及想要成名的野望比别人多一倍的KIRIE，是怎样都想让自己的名字刻在贫民窟历史上的野心家，即使那评价根本就不同。

『金银妖瞳的KIRIE』

以年轻人们为怨恨的对象来说，KIRIE的『名字』和『脸蛋』会一举成名也是事实吧。

也是因为如以，GUY他们的立场相当微妙。

对BISON成员而言，KIRIE等同於想从中获取优越感的跟屁虫，即使一起行动，也不能称为同伴。爱出风头却连自己的屁股也不会擦的笨蛋小鬼，除了是瘟神外不是别的东西。

但是。虽然说GUY他们的心情使如此，KIRIE是『拜森（BISON）』的一员在贫民窟的认知中根深蒂固。即使是组织已经解散了，没有任何团体活动了也一样。

歼灭『吉克斯』那事件之后GUY他们，某种意义而言，托KIRIE的福被冠上令人困扰的英雄名号。但KIRIE的事件以来，不可否认的是连那样的虚名都摇摇欲坠。

KIRIE到底是做了什麼事让治安police追捕。明明知道那暴力真相的人一个也没有，但把责任推卸给『拜森』的人却络绎不绝。

不消说『拜森』本身已经是个幽灵虚名，随著其影响力起舞的那夥人，却齐一把矛头指向他们，翻脸像翻书一样快地开始挞伐。当然，有那胆量敢跟GUY他们正面挑起争端的人一个也没有。

以成员们的立场来看，这样的状况是到如今也不能改变了。

——随你们喜欢去说吧，这些家伙。

比起他们态度骤变，以这件事为契机，连RIKI都忽然从贫民窟消失这件事相对的更重要。

因为GUY他们在那时只是遭受暴行而已，但RIKI却被带到MPC(米达斯治安police)本部去，连个人资料都被记录下来成了黑名单——听说好像是这样。

而且，现在贫民窟种种画蛇添足以讹传讹的消息瞒天乱窜。

从当笑话般听过就算的人到把它当真而在意的人，各式各样……。

他人的不幸如蜜般甜美——可以说是这样。

卷入虚实交错杂乱谣言中的成员们，已经觉得无聊厌烦透了。

想高声否定势必只会更加挑起新的争端，想无视只是徒让人忆测而更加不被信任，不知道这日益膨胀夸大的谣言何时会停止。

总有一天，肯定会变成谁也不知道真相，却普及大众的都市传说之类的故事。

撇开外界的状况不说，有关於KIRIE的事情始末也得要向成员们说明。谎言只会带来更大的谎言，即便是GUY也瞒不下去了。因为说全员都是这事件的被害者也不为过。

但是。

该不会。

以送走了KIRIE那引人注目的动乱那天为界，从没想过RIKI会失踪。

骗人的吧。

——为何？

真的吗？

——为什麼？

到底是…怎麼一回事？

无视RIKI传来的邮件和电话的人是GUY。因为实在太生气了，想要有点把沸腾的头脑领静下来的时间。

是KIRIE的错。

就算再怎麼缓言，全都是KIRIE自作自受。

虽然头脑明白，感情这一方却先背叛理性的想法。由於GUY感觉到刀疤男KATZE和RIKI的关系绝不寻常。

GUY所不知道的，RIKI也从不说的那『空白的三年』这两件事重叠起来，便能够一口气得知真相。GUY有这样的感觉。

愤恨难平。

斥辣沸扬。

不由自主的——烦躁不安。

最怕的就是，一听到RIKI的声音……一见到RIKI的脸，不只是KIRIE的事连其它不解的郁愤都爆发出来。控制不了情绪只顾咆吼出钻牛角尖的恶言。

就这样带著郁郁的情绪，在两人毫无交集的情况下没想到事情会演变成这样，GUY只能哑口无言了。

难道，连RIKI都和那个男人（IASON）有关联…?一想到这里，胃就翻搅了起来。

KIRIE的下落，对外宣称是行踪不明。也就是因为如此，谣言才会毫无限制地彭涨到无法收拾。

『如果不论生死，只要能提供确切消息就支付悬赏奖金的话，私底下大家都会变成追踪者。』

———如此这般，这话虽从是刀疤男口中说出的台词，但是现在的贫民窟，这件事成真了。

米达斯的自治police根本没有发这样的出悬赏通告，毫不忌讳说出"逮到KIRIE"的人却一直没有减少。

把令贫民窟的状况陷入危机的当事人揪出来接受制裁，良心一点都不会感到不安。

而且还可以因此得到一举成名的机会。

怀著那样的妄想或许可以实现的做梦家伙们，的确存在著。

在GUY看来，那就好像是被刀疤男KATZE放在掌中舞弄一般，察觉到这点不由得咬牙切齿了起来。

偏偏在这个时候，连RIKI都不见踪影……。光是这样，谣言就更加毫无止境了。

「真相到底是怎样？」

拉比一付若无其事的轻快口吻问话，但是视线却很强烈。

「———你指什麼？」

「就是说，RIKI到底牵扯到了什麼程度…之类的？」

不说———BISON。而是选择RIKI来强调，这就是拉比身为情报商的真本事吧。

也就是说，拉比有兴趣及关心的地方或许是更重要的事……吗。

「什麼牵扯都没有啦」

面到拉比装傻或是无视问话都感到疲累了，GUY把事实原封不动地说了出来。

「———真的？」

「信不信随你高兴罗」

一瞬间，陷入沉默。

「嘛要是RIKI有参与这件事的话，事情就不会演变成这样了吧」

对於这麼快就接受这个想法的拉比，GUY一时之间眨了眨眼。

「你为什麼…会这麼想？」

「KIRIE这个人，总的来说，就像是RIKI的劣质拷贝版吧？」

劣质的拷贝…..。

这麼说有点微妙，但或许也只能如此形容了吧。

「贫民窟的杂种想要成就一番事业，可不是嘴里说说就办的到呦。虽然我是不知道有什麼内情啦，但是RIKI有说过为什麼失败吗？」

克瑞斯是从米达斯官方地图中被永远抹杀的幽灵区域。没有正式ID的贫民窟杂种要从这里发迹而上近乎於不可能。

即使如此，要是RIKI的话说不定就可以闯出奇迹，不是吗？

期待，以及。

羡慕，以及。

———忌妒。

不管在心底盘旋的感情是什麼，看见这份梦想的人应该不止GUY一个吧。

RIKI铩羽而归的理由谁都不晓得，而且，如今也成谜了。就算被叫成丧家犬，还是不失那份教主般领袖气质的RIKI，那份存在感就是他特异的性质。

「跟在后头的时候还挺有模有样的一切都很顺利的样子，但是只不过在哪稍微受了点挫折就一下变的毫无用处。KIRIE这个人啊，比起他那傲慢自以为了不起的口气，被看透内在根本是空的了吧！」

知道的人，就看的出来。

RIKI一次也没有说过自己是特别的大人物，都是确实地以行动表示。那正是BISON跃进的原动力。

吸引他人的魅力不是空说话。而是本身的生存信念。他人的回报，称赞的言语，RIKI都不求。

但是，KIRIE的行为却正好相反。

幸运和恶运是不同的。理解其中的观念错误，KIRIE才会幻灭吧。

就算有自我表现的欲望和野心，却没有成就一番作为的信念和自我规范的能力。终究，仿冒品不论到哪都是劣质的拷贝，绝对超越不了原版的。

「RIKI是stoic（禁欲主义者）般的精神领袖，KIRIE则是narcissist（自恋者）般的令人嫌恶。结果，最大的差异可能就在这里呐」

没想到，从拉比口中会说出这些话来。

「你——是不是知道些什麼？」

「你——是不是知道些什麼？」 该不会, 拉比从毫无根据的谣言到真相的一角, 巨细靡遗任何可能的情报都搜集了, 不是吗?

正是因为如此, 才有GUY 所不知道的RIKI 的秘密。

「都想知道的是我这边吧。情报有新鲜度和正确性才能卖呐。」

拉比表面地制式笑容，更增添可疑性。

布张的情报网不是虚晃的吧。

「我是不清楚你要的情报是什麼啦，如果你都这麼想的话，用你知道的事实来交换也是可以的？」

（是嘛。。来了啊）

该说不愧是蒙混不了吗？商卖精神坚韧到这种地步的话，在充满闭塞感的贫民窟也不会觉得无聊吧！

KIRIE 到底是做了什麼事。撇开真相不谈，某种意义上GUY 也是当事者。知道BISON 成员们不清楚的事。

说出来的话。

不想说的话。

摊开来的事实。

被秘锢起来的——真相。

这之中区别的方法不是世间的常识也不是贫民窟的规则 而是GUY 内心私藏的坚持。

GUY 没想过要把这些情报变现，但拉比不这麼想吧。

在贫民窟情报商之所以可以成立交易，是因为有要买的人在。

就好比即使是可疑的传闻，也还是有会买它的人。因为有想知道的人，便以情报这名义卖出去。

就是这麼回事啊。就像GUY 他们买吉克斯的情报一样。

「不只是卖情报，还要买吗？」

「对。如果只是传言程度的情报，在那边的酒吧绕一圈要多少就有多少。越接近真相的情报只是这样是拿不到的。再说，牵扯上现在最热门的事件…. 而且还是当事者说的话，不管是真是假都会高价买回罗？」

「但是，买到的情报要怎麼卖就是你个人的自由了…. 是这麼说吧？」

「嘛，就是这样。」

「情报提供人的资料也会泄漏出去吗？」

「情报源保密是当??然的事吧」

「但是，买的家伙擅自去追查的话我可没必要负责哟」

平然地自说自话。所以才被说是恶劣吧。

—— 这时。

「餵。嚼舌根就到这里吧，赶快进入正题啦」

多少感到厌烦的托卢开口酸他们。

闲话好像是商谈前的这习惯被训斥后，拉比一时之间缩了缩脖子。

「———然后？想要听什麼情报？」

面对回到工作模式的拉比，GUY 也跟著正襟危坐了起来。

「想要的情报有三个。一是，在米达斯撞上观光客的交通事故是真是假。二是，叫KATZE 那个左颊有伤疤的男人的事。三是，有没有其他你不知道的事他却知道，你探究不到他却能挖出来那般手腕超强的情报商。」

这一瞬间，拉比陷入沉默。

「你啊… 是笑里藏刀的类型呢」

真不想被把知道的事以鲜烈的辛辣口吻当卖点的拉比这麼说。

「难道说，这刺伤了你身为『死神』的自尊心？」

没有否定就表示说，就是这麼回事。在开口前提，拉比的眼光实在过於险恶。

即使如此。从不高声主张『我是最强的』是拉比身为拉比的根性也不一定。

「也就是说，只因为这样你要就涉入险恶的事件中？还是说，果然还是想知道RIKI 失踪相关的事哪？」

内心，GUY 咋了舌。

买卖的只是情报本身，其理由一律不过问。确实，拉比是这样宣称的没错啊…

拉比把这诫律当成没发生过执著到这地步的理由，果然是因为—— RIKI 吗？

对这在意了起来。

「你——该不会是，爱上RIKI 了吧？」

终於，说出口了。

马上，早拉比一步，

「你说啥？！」

托卢的柳眉竖起来低声地吼了出来。

（啊…… 说到这, 这家伙是拉比的对侣来著？）

失言了。事到如今想要撤回前言也太迟了。

（被某人的臀部压住（唉。。。总之就是受方啦）的拉比虽然是想像不能，但是这家伙（托卢）也是超强势的样子呐）

说到这里，托卢会特别对RIKI 有意见，可能是他怀疑拉比失去童处的对像是RIKI 吧。

如果是认识RIKI 的人，就会觉得这件事根本就是连笑话都说不上的蠢话。（意思就是RIKI 是总受… 吧）托卢会存著这种疑念是因为偏偏拉比( 和RIKI) 之间就是有什麼吧。

知道那个事端的人在卡迪安时代里，不也是只有极少数部份吗。

「和你说的有点不太一样，真要说的话，嘛像是孽缘一样的东西？」

没有安抚全身汗毛都竖起来恫赫GUY 的托卢，拉比马上爽快地否定了。

感觉到那是拉比不会退让的一条防线，GUY 表示出什麼都不再说的脸色。

「没有比愚拙的恋爱感情更险恶的立场了吧」

并不是说表面话，是真心的。

既然无法成为自己的东西，憎恨它也好。想要再一次於RIKI 的心中留下无法磨灭的伤迹。

KIRIE 对RIKI 那歪斜扭曲的告白，老是在耳边响起。

超越不了原版，劣质的拷贝之间，进退两难———吗？

「我是『死神』，RIKI是『巴殊拉』…..。不觉得这样有挺深的意义吗？」

扬起了嘴角，拉比微微地笑了。

狩猎人类魂魄的漆黑猛兽——巴殊拉。

兼备著畏惧与媚惑的神兽，也因此被称为死神的御使。

「你是想自爆出卡迪安时代的孽缘吗？」

微微蹙著眉毛，GUY 的声调低沉了下来。

实际上，"那个时候"发生什麼事…… 。GUY 并不知情。因为RIKI 从来没有说出来。

但是即使如此。也知道那件事深深地伤害了RIKI 。是因为不能分担那份苦痛吗，GUY 对此非常悔恨。对此，他知道吗？还是不知道。

「和你不一样，因为我可是当事者」（这句话是拉比说的，拉比称你用"あんた"称自己用"おれ"。GUY 称你用"おまえ"。日文不需主词在语调方面就可以判定谁是说话的人，但是中文无法对应啊真可惜！）

拉比平然地逆抚著GUY 的神经。再加上不只是优越感而已的口气。

「哈露卡的亡灵骚动真相到现在都还是个谜。谢鲁死了，尤佳失踪。剩下来的就只有我跟RIKI 而已… 。就这层意义而言，我对於RIKI 而言说不定就是特别的存在呐」

发生过的事，不能装不知情。

没办法装不知情的话，就只好继续坚持下去。拉比对RIKI 执著的根干，也只能这麼说了吧。

「是－说，我啊… 觉得就算是发生了那件事，还是和RIKI 成为对侣的你，真的是个超猛大人物。」

「那是…… 什麼意思？」

「就是字面上的意思」

在卡迪安的时候，也知道自己和RIKI 是"那种关系"被传谣。说是事情没有根据也好，觉得谁也不会相信也好。因为这个缘故，GUY 被移到其他区块。

区块姊姊，区块妈妈也好，都没有质问GUY 真相。真相怎样都好，变成那样的传言自己不就遭殃了吗。更不用说GUY 和RIKI 对於迎合大人方便的伦理表示愤慨。依照年龄一律被管理养育的小孩什麼权利都没有。不管如何的不合理只能接受。

虽然其它的孩子是如何想的并不知道，但至少可以确定的是RIKI 对卡迪安没有任何乡愁的感情。

「你那坚持啥的怎样都好，到底要不要接受委托？」

「那当然，该支付的东西有确实交出来的话呐」

是情报商的自尊和不能说出『办不到』吗？这点果然像是拉比的作风。

「那就，拜托你了」

「——了解」

才在想说，正题之前的闲话，进入正题后的余谈。那就是拉比一贯的基本风格吗？

『快给我滚回去！』

看著脱卢露骨地斜眼瞪视就完全明白了。

对GUY 而言，也不是来和拉比重温老交情的。

不。说起来，连老交情的程度都说不上GUY 根本不认识拉比。如果不是以RIKI 为媒介，连和拉比的接点都没有。

从拉比这边来说，也是一样的吧。

有兴趣的只有RIKI 的事。渴求著和RIKI 相关的情报，连一贯模式都无视地饶舌了起来。到托卢都忍不住训斥的地步…… 。

如果没有以这种形式再见面，可以说，过去的事说不定就这麼被掩埋了。一对上话，触碰到RIKI 的温度。就已经… 不行了。

这点GUY 是最明白不过的了。 不论好或坏， RIKI 就是招惹人。 这不是理由， 而是事实。

被魅惑吗。

——还被吞噬。

被啃食吗。

——还是平伏他。

那选择因人而异。

当然，RIKI 突然失踪最狼狈的人就是自己了，有充分自觉的就是GUY 本人了

间の楔 IIIRESONANCE

第９轨（DISK 1）

和米梅亚在植物园

CAST:

リキ（RIKI） … 伊藤健太郎

ミメア(MIMEA) … 河原木志穂

RIKI:耶这种地方有个植物园啊。

MIMEA:ㄋㄟ很美吧！

RIKI:啊。（感觉上是利用一层楼的一个区块作成的巨大温室。没想到连这种东西都有盖呐这也是，像是给宠物做情操教育一样的东西吗？）

宠物A:是米梅亚耶！

宠物B:那个杂种啊！

《议论纷纷》那两个人，果然。。。。

MIMEA:男生们那边是游乐场比较有人气，但我的话最喜欢这里！

RIKI:嘿《表示讶异》

MIMEA:因为，是这麼地漂亮啊哪RIKI！

让你看看我最喜欢的东西，到这里来！

ㄏㄡ啦《快看快看》！就是这个哟！

RIKI:总觉得。。。是朵很豪华的花呢！各种颜色很炫目，眼睛都要被闪瞎了。

MIMEA:这朵花叫什麼名字，你知道吗？

RIKI:不知道。《这个语气超可爱！》

MIMEA:什麼嘛好失望喔！

RIKI:没差啊我又没兴趣知道。

MIMEA:我以为RIKI的话就什麼都知道的说。

RIKI:才没有那回事咧！《好可爱这句！！》

MIMEA:是吗？不知道啊。。。

RIKI:你真的想知道这种花的名字吗？

MIMEA:不只是这一种，如果这里所有花的名字都知道的话，不是很棒吗？

RIKI:嘿（女生，就是这样的生物吗？）如果是这样，下次就把植物图鉴带来吧！

MIMEA:图鉴？？

RIKI:嗯，跟达利鲁说的话，他就会把图鉴资料下载到电子书的记忆卡了吧。

MIMEA:啊？

RIKI:怎麼了？

MIMEA:RIKI说的话太难懂了，实在搞不清楚了。。

RIKI:啊。。嗯。。。

MIMEA:但是，我喜欢这样的RIKI哟！

RIKI:呃？嘛这个嘛。。

MIMEA:呐RIKI。。我们去"那里"喝点茶吧我有一个秘密的房间。

RIKI:呃。。。《为难啊！！》

MIMEA:拜托你啦

RIKI:哎好啦。《其实这个语气有点给自己壮胆的意味》

MIMEA:真的？！

RIKI:走吧。

MIMEA:《挽住RIKI的手臂，娇羞貌》呵呵。。。

RIKI:（被女生邀请，可不能表现太差丢了面子呐。算了被发现的话还有被发现后的说词吧。）

《RIKI完全就是被鬼迷了心窍啊啊

间の楔 IIIRESONANCE

第１４轨（DISK ２）

CAST:

リキ（RIKI） … 伊藤健太郎

ミゲル(MIGUEL)…下野紘

和米凯尔在植物园

《RIKI正边走边用电子书查资料》

MIGUEL:嗯…..那个…..不好意思…..

RIKI:嗯？

MIGUEL:你….你好…..

RIKI:什麼事？《喔喔小RIKI语气很不肖》

MIGUEL:我是….那个…..我叫MIGUEL

RIKI:（这家伙，确实是帕拉提塔产的…）

MIGUEL:我可以….坐在….你旁边吗？

RIKI:哈？！！《太OVER了吧….RIKI》

MIGUEL:不行吗？

RIKI:（这到底是…..那群家伙在整人吗？还是哪种惩罚游戏？）要怎样？

MIGUEL:可以….在你旁边吗？

RIKI:所以说，到底是想怎样？！

MIGUEL:咿……

RIKI:哎你到底，是知不知道我是谁啊？

MIGUEL:对….对不起，我不知道…..

RIKI:唉

MIGUEL:我才刚刚到这里来而已….这里的作法什麼的….也完全不清楚….

RIKI:（所以才说，为什麼偏偏选上我….你啊，一开始就找错人啦）

MIGUEL:而且…..大家都一直盯著我看…..

RIKI:（那是因为你的肤色和发色都太显眼的关系吧？！不管走到哪马上就会被发现不是吗？！）

MIGUEL: 赛门说，那个…..如果到这来的话就可以交到朋友….。但是，我也不知道该去哪里。到处乱走后，就看到了这个花园…..

RIKI:"赛门"？是你房里的家俱吗？

MIGUEL:是的

RIKI:在这里晃来晃去之前，请赛门教教你什麼是"EOS的三原则"吧！

MIGUEL: EOS的三原则？

RIKI:对啦。（"识相点不要太嚣张""不要随便张望乱看""总之，不要卷入麻烦事"但最重要的是"绝对不要接近贫民窟的杂种"）

你如果第一步就踏错，之后就麻烦了哪！

《关掉电子书电源，转身闪人》

MIGUEL:你是….那个….和这里有关系的人吗？

RIKI:在说什麼啊？这家伙！

MIGUEL:是栽培这里的树或花的人吗？

RIKI:啊？呃…..哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈《总之就是笑很久》

（只去入口大厅又会被安全警卫和达利鲁念，没办法只好来这个植物园消磨时间罢了。没想到会扯上这种大误会，真是有趣呢！）

MIGUEL:我是不是说了什麼奇怪的事？

RIKI:失策！别在意别在意，不由得就大笑了起来。你眞的是什麼都不知道的一张白纸呐

MIGUEL:《不知在纠结啥的》

RIKI:（初露面舞会完都一个礼拜了耶，真拿他没辄。还是说，在这个聚集因毛都没长齐小鬼们的EOS里，像我这样的宠物存在本身，就是个预想外的答案？

我的事，去请教赛门吧！他一定会好好的叮咛你的。那就这样了。

MIGUEL:我…我明天也会来这里，所以…..

RIKI:（你不会来的啦，大概，在知道我的真面目后呐。而且赛门一定会极力阻止的。下次再见面的时候，一定，连你都和其他家伙一样，改用那种眼光看我了。）

《语气透露一点无奈所以说抓真是好物啊啊可以补足小说不能传达的部份

＊＊＊＊＊４（上）

那一夜，在帕提亚（parthea）总督府举行了招待第七Gildiaz联邦政府高官们的酒会。

这次的主办人是基德翁，市场情报部的总负责人IASON也应邀参加宴会。

没有言不由衷的表面笑容也不必互相刺探对方，和撮商会比较起来算是顺利的结束了。

乘著blondy专用的空中汽车迅速回到EOS后，IASON并不是回到自己的房间，而是直接走往欧尔菲的勤务室。

事前虽已经有透过视讯邮件告知，IASON一从磁浮电梯出来后还是马上有安全警卫以最高礼遇出来迎接。

Blondy的勤务室各自都有自己的个性，被尊称为高雅贵族的欧尔菲其房内的摆设家具每件都是富流行的奢侈品。

不过。

怎麼会。

房内，没想到连艾歇都一同出席。

（这到底，是哪们子的事态）

与其说是内心再怎麼不解，也不会表露出来。不如说这件事在预想的范围外而找不到应对的表情。

这次，之所以会被欧尔菲叫过来，是因为有关RIKI的事而想要听取IASON这边的情报。这件事不透过平常视讯使用的公开频道，而是指定到EOS内的勤务室来。本来怀著这是因为对欧尔菲而言也不太想公开来的事件之想法。但是，没想到连艾歇也掺了一脚 。

「要你早早退席， 还真是抱歉。」

首先来句客套话。欧尔菲催促著IASON坐上沙发。

与其说…..怎会如此巧合，不如说事件果然有牵扯到艾歇。换句话说，艾歇的宠物和RIKI相性就是不和到这种程度。

托这个的福，连对别人的宠物既没兴趣也不关心的IASON现在都还可以轻易回想起他的名字和长相。

以RIKI的语法来说就是，

『连打架的方法都不知道的外行人，只会在别人的脚边罗唆乱吠罢了』

虽这麼说，不论对手是何许人，基本上挨的打受的气RIKI一定都会遵行三倍奉还的信条。

结果。让身为学院产的自尊被区区一个杂种践踏殆尽。在挑衅忤逆的言语下失去了自制力。

没事找不可能有胜算的架打，是自取灭亡——虽说是这样，但结果也未免太糟了。那件事除了成为EOS有史以来最大的丑闻以外，还让其他宠物灌入了贫民窟杂种的个性是多麼狂暴凶恶之震撼印象。

绝对不要做扯上RIKI的蠢事。

不论是谁，都深有所感吧。

自此以后，宠物们直接找上RIKI干架的暴举便消失了。不说也知道相对的，情况会变成远远的在一旁指指点点或是浮夸地侮蔑。

想要无视却办不到的，那种存在感。

明明不想看的视线却被牵住的——吸引力。

颠覆EOS常识的，野性儿。

至少，不去蔑视碍眼的东西就无法保有自身的存在意义。

那是，让绝对无法逾越的阶级意识受到颠覆的异端——成了对宠物们而言从没体验过的威胁。

所以，特别是厌恶RIKI，他的一举一动都要挑出来找渣的人，没法忍的住不口出恶言。当然这也是因为，可以做到自我冷静地分析如此情绪的人一个也没有。

雄性的宠物会划分领地而争吵的原理是为了保留自己的种。就算，只是在牢笼中也一样。

在人类的本性之上，有生物学植入遗传基因的本能。

再怎麼对主人必恭必敬的宠物，也有无法矫正的本能之证处就是这里。

一开始。IASON把贫民窟的杂种带入EOS的影响，这种事不过就是小波浪般的程度而已。

偏偏RIKI就是特例，并不是身为贫民窟杂种的标签，而是那份存在感才是把宠物们在EOS唯一的阶级系谱信仰教条打的粉碎的原因。

不——恐把连TANAGURA的菁英引以为傲的常识也一样。

「还不能算是惹出麻烦」

既然如此，对IASON就不算什麼问题。

因为回笼后的RIKI，非常明白自己进退的立场。

「但是，明知道却不去防范可能会产生问题」

嘴上保留几分话语，欧尔菲打开了视讯屏幕。

显现在上面的，是附上头像的帕拉提塔产宠物个人资料。

「还记得他是谁吗？」

不必提醒也知道。其在初露面舞会上是众所瞩目的存在。在坐席上，托Raoul热情地解说帕拉提塔产的特性之福，即使经过了两年也还是记忆鲜明。

帕拉提塔的混血种吗？怎麼了？」

「对你的杂种，好像抱有相当的执著心」

那个语气并不是露骨的揶揄，而是透露出强烈的警告意味。

就在IASON的眉间积起皱纹的同时，屏幕的画面切换到了植物园。此案件的帕拉提塔和RIKI的two shot（和制英语，指的是男女间的绯闻照）一张接著一张弹出画面。

每个子画面场景中两人的穿著都不同，意味著过了好一段时日了。调查录下来的影像，说是每天都见面也不为过。

如果只看这些的话，很明显的就是在植物园的约会two shot。RIKI的表情从单单地表示惊讶转成『不解』『不爽』到『厌烦透了』明显的改变。

RIKI 是怎麼看待那个帕拉提塔的，根本就是一目暸然。

就某个层面上，IASON觉得很满意。撇开欧尔菲到底是在紧张什麼不谈，至少可以很确定的是RIKI对那个帕拉提塔没有兴趣。

「——所以？这之中有什问题吗？」

到头来，被帕拉提塔缠上的RIKI觉得很烦闷。不是这样吗？

不消说，IASON也认为敢和现在的RIKI正面对恃之类的无谋挑战者并不存在。真闹出什麼问的话也不会是RIKI而是当事者帕拉提塔的言行吧。

一这麼想。艾歇为什麼会在这里的理由就越来越难以理解了。因为帕拉提塔的主人是黑发，和艾歇的宠物没有任何牵连。

「该不会，RIKI甚至还出手打他?」

这话说是开玩笑也太没可能了吧。

「事情如果是这样的话，那就能更简单地说了。」

是真心话吧。如果是这样，欧尔菲也不必心存挂念，能以正当的名义定罪了。

欧尔菲最大的失算，并不是输给IASON为了让RIKi回笼而钻宠物法的漏洞，

而是很显然地只能称为公开的秘密——那就是，给宠物规格外的待遇，肆无忌惮的饲主不忌口的一面被冲击性地公开来这件事吧。

从基德翁的观点来看可能只打算当成余兴罢了，但是IASON却反过来利用对手的招式吓制周围的喧嚣。其恶质的预谋犯样子，现在才要说什麼都没有用了。

《这件事是指餵水吧？》

「那麼，现在有什麼不妥？」

「有非正式的传闻进来了」

——有关什麼的？

彷佛是要阻止IASON正要脱口而出的问话，艾歇出声了。

「总而言之，就是有家俱哭诉这件事」

（家俱？）

出现了连想都没想过的名字，让IASON眯起了眼睛。

「牵扯到他们小事会酿成大事。之前的那三年，家俱们都已经牢记在心了。」

「史汀和米梅亚的案件，让双方的家俱都受到了该有的惩罚。然后，最为甚的是达利鲁事件。」

到现在都还对过去的家俱名称记忆犹新，IASON的眉间片刻得不到舒展。

「家具才是症结点吗？」

「正是」

如果是这样的话，艾歇同席的意义就更摸不著边了。就算艾歇是TANAGURA的总负责人也没有置喙EOS的权限。

不认为欧尔菲会因EOS的….而且还是家具的事要仰赖艾歇的协助，反过来也一样。

「既然如此，艾歇。这一次你所扮演的角色是？」

也包含之前的事件，就IASON这边来说希望权责能明确出来。

「事情一开始好像是帕拉提塔的家俱因为过度的压力所以身体不适」

与其说是斗胆避开正题，不如说就艾歇而言进入正题前的开场无法不去叙述。

「好像是….的意思是？」

「就是说，帕拉提塔死缠著你的杂种不放这件事在沙龙成了绯闻时，不知在哪里听到的吧。」

很难得的，艾歇充满著暧昧语气含糊其辞。因为在这前提上，家俱被要求有守密的义务，这也是莫可奈何的事。

带上宠物环出席初露面舞会后便登录了EOS的保全系统，所以宠物就不必带项圈了。

同时，一切别馆的设施家俱便都无法进出。虽然说这麼一来自家房内的宠物的行踪正确性就会变的难以掌握，但在沙龙有大体上的事都能睁一只眼闭一只眼的习惯，也因此家具对此的危机感也变的较薄弱。

但是。这样的风习，在RIKI以宠物的身分饲养在EOS后，为之一变。

对於挨的打一定三倍奉还，实践这一条贫民窟铁则的RIKI，家具们比宠物还要战战兢兢。

因为——宠物的失态是家具的责任。

哪里的宠物闯了什麼祸，被科已什麼刑罚。这些资讯都在家具专用的个人电脑上公开。

RIKI来之前，那个揭示板是空白的已成了日常化的风景。家俱们也只是当成一般公务作业草草扫过一眼而已。不过，自从RIKI来了之后，便陷入了频繁更新的状态。

宠物们只要回到房间，就尽是在发泄对杂种的郁愤。RIKI有多麼的粗暴、没品、 傲慢，根本就是完全毫无教养的废渣，言词中充满了嫌恶与侮辱。

反覆听著这些的家俱们不注意到都不行。会不会哪天忽然自家宠物的名字也身为惩罚的对象被刊在揭示板上？一想到如此就浑身颤栗。

发生了艾歇的宠物史汀发狂地以小刀砍杀RIKI这件前所未见的丑闻，还有米梅亚与RIKI的密通事件，最后还导致达利鲁骇入保全系统放RIKI逃出EOS这件难以置信的暴举。震撼了所有的家俱们。

这些事件的元凶RIKI被逐出EOS后，所有人都叹了深深一口气感慨：这麼一来终於可以回到平稳的日常生活了。

没想到，RIKI又回笼了。不断散发出成熟的雄性费洛蒙……。（我翻这句真的是笑场了。。。）

也因此，安稳日常化为妄想。

这一次，是谁会惨遭RIKI的毒牙呢？每天都不由自主地祈祷那个"谁"不是自家的宠物才好。

以上述状况为参考，艾歇说了：

「从帕拉提塔家具的立场来看，一想到那杂种做的祟总有一天会降临在我身上，其背负的压力大就到连日常的业务都没法处理好的程度」

说的好像是亲眼看到般。

这样的事实，更加地引发IASON的不悦。

视线流转到保持沉默的欧尔菲身上，读取到了正如所言的眼神。

『这件事我也是这麼听说的』

——如是说般的吊起一边的嘴角。

「担心此事的黑发所属家具们告诉楼层总领导实情，再从那里私下纷纷找托马求助。」

想起托马是艾歇房间附属的家俱，IASON总算是了解了来龙去脉。

「所以这是所谓…..藉助过来人的经验吗？」

（这是防范未然吗？）

——真是愚蠢啊。

史汀丑态毕露的时候，托马也引咎被惩罚。处罚的内容是交给主人裁量的，所以IASON不清楚托马是受到什麼样的处罚。

——但是。就算宠物被严重判刑，从艾歇的家俱到现在还是托马的事实来看，其惩处不说自明。

宠物对待家俱不过就是当成房间的消耗品而已。说什麼都不能有违逆之举，坏了话也马上就有替补品取代。

但是，主人的认知却不同。宠物要几头都可以马上替换，但是培育一个能干的家俱却要花时间。

「托马是最上层的楼面总领导」

「原来如此…..。是因为这样啊」

最上层楼面总领导也就意味著，是所有家具的顶点。

抱著对那样的托马求助的心态来说，已经不是单单地想要汲取防范的预备知识了。倒底是怀著哪种意图申告的呢？

「这就是，为什麼你会在这的理由吗？」

「没错」

低阶的家俱会上申，一定不是不打紧的小事。如果只是业务相关的事也就不必特意要托马的建议了。这件事果然是超出家具的能力以及判断力了。

然后家具再向主人上告。

精明如IASON，也不得不深深地叹了一口气。

「你的家俱禀告的内容……是什麼？」

「要怎麼做，才能顺利私下解决这件事」

「上告的那个时点，就已经不算是私下解决了吧？」

「对像不是你那只杂种的话，那家具也就不会暗中插手管事了吧。」

以局外人的角度，欧尔菲秉持著原本的意见插话：

「主人呢？得知这件事后呢？」

「乾脆就默认了」

「默认？」

＊＊＊＊４（下）

「主人呢？得知这件事后呢？」

「乾脆就默默承受了」

「默默承受？」

「怎麼可能直接找你谈判？」

意味深长的说这席话，总好像窥见了问题核心之深难。

IASON 高雅地皱起了眉头。

「此案的帕拉提塔好像没把家具的苦口婆心劝言听进去。不管如何说明"那个"是有多麼的性格恶劣和凶性残暴，都好像已植入了特别的印象般，完全起不了吓阻作用。」

特地强调『性格恶劣』和『凶性残暴』的艾歇，不能说他完全没有影射其意思吧。

「植入了特别的印象？」

「好像是，"那??个"在回笼之前，就已经和帕拉提塔有过一面之缘的样子。」

《艾歇都称RIKI 为"那个"啊。。。。真是讨厌。。》

「喔…… 什麼情况下？」

迫切地想要知道，IASON 的视线变的很强烈。如果说帕拉提塔缠著RIKI 原因就在此的话，或许就不能判定只是一时好奇了。

「这件事，你直接去问不就得了？」

并不打算把话题延伸到那里去，艾歇断然舍弃这个超出题外的问句。

「於此??，我有个提案」

语气从容地，欧尔菲切入了正题。

《原来金发们也是会浪费时间扯东扯西的嘛！还以为他们开会会更有效率一点。。。》

「难道，在那个帕拉提塔头脑清醒前都要RIKI 闭门戒慎——该不会是打算这麼说吧？」

就在同时，欧尔菲很显然地叹了大大一口气。

一得知自己刚刚的预测没错后，IASON 绷著一张脸陷入了沉默。

想到被叫到这个勤务室真正的用意是这个，就感到不快。

这根本就是本末倒置。

并不是要说…… 对方不过就是个帕拉提塔。以宠物的等级来说，贫 ??民窟的杂种是规格外的粗劣品。连品种都无法相提并论。

但是。对方的主人是黑发，IASON 是金发，这个差异就一目了然了。

在这个EOS ，不论如何都是以主人的『地位』和『权力』为最优先来判断高下。但现在却演变成如此情况。

也不是说这是逆鳞BLONDY 的自尊，但感到不快这事实是不会变的。

就算没有特地说出口，IASON 这边的心情也泄露可见了吗？

「你一次都没有让"那个"出席果交尾舞会所以不清楚吧，那个帕拉提塔可是很抢手的呐。即使拒绝指名还是络绎不绝。」

欧尔菲迂回夹击。

再一次。连IASON 的不快指数也在预测范围内般，

「预定已经排到三个月后了，而且还有在等号码牌的」《狂笑！！》

用EOS 的事情打压，逼其让步。

「也就是说，你的杂种根本无法取代他。事情就是如此。」

在这之上，艾歇更给了关键的一击。

从两人异口同声地唱双簧开始，那些话的确没有半点浮夸不实。

宠物是以增加幸交的次数来镀金的。交尾宴会的对象指名络绎不绝这点，对饲主而言也可以说是种荣誉。因为可以藉此证明自己的眼光没有错。

黑发的主人对家具的上申默默承受….. 这般和先前的问题核心之难辨，好像总算是在此有了交集。

《这里我要下个注脚，因为这一大段话的难解我想自己无法翻译精确。那个"问题核心"的困难到底是指什麼？？我想应该是，黑发和IASON 双方有的优势恰巧相悖又相成，一个是主人地位高。一个是宠物价值高。黑发不敢找IASON 理论是因为金发的地位，但是现场们的金发却以宠物的价值来衡量。使的事件欠缺了公平性。》

雄性的帕拉提塔在生物学上是稀少的混血，虽然是Raoul 说的。但不只是物种珍奇而已这论调在EOS 好像也完全通用。IASON 冷静地分析著。

米达斯生产的宠物其差别虽说学院产的被列为最高等级，但如果论排名的话即使是低等级的种因其特殊的稀少价值也会被高度珍视。而且，此案的帕拉提塔的特性是不管和哪个纯血种交配都生不出下一代的话，其价值在学院产以上。

「当然，如果你的"那个"有出席交尾舞会的意愿的话，这话还有得商量。」IASON 也非常明白，那只不过是揶揄不然就是讽刺的一番话。看来是惯例的初露面舞会上余兴节目太过於印象深刻的样子，和其他金发碰面时总是会重复同样的话题。IASON 明知道却不当一回事。

「——到什麼时候？」

局势演变至今，IASON 也只能屈服了。

「从当下开始，大约三周时间如何？」

从当下开始…… 这句话有若干含义，但很显然地再把这拿出来讨论也是没完没了。

「了解了。理由是什麼？」

如果是其它的宠物，也许只需一发命令就会服从。但这般顺从和RIKI 是无缘的。

「说的也是」

顷刻间思考著。欧尔菲操纵著桌面控制台，让那个映像投射在视讯屏幕上。

「总之，就科以违反规则的处罚如何？」

在那里的是，很熟练地在树枝轻轻摇曳的高级树种上小憩的RIKI 身影。

而且最后，说是浅浅地小睡还不如说完全就是熟睡的RIKI 头上，有两只把那当成自己地盘的小鸟停靠著。虽然放养在人工植物园，不过是警戒心很强绝不会接近人的野生鸟类。

从IASON 的唇型上，无人察觉地绽放出了微笑。如果不是在这个植物园，是绝对不会看到的绝品一拍。

《啊啊！！我好喜欢这段！看的超感动。。。。》

「不愧为杂种啊，本能和野生动物相近吗？」

欧尔菲边这麼说，

「错不了的是，这是其他的宠物绝对学不来的杂技哪」

艾歇边感到不可思议似的念念有词。

但是。这样就要科以三周的闭门戒慎，不是相当无理吗？像是已经看透了IASON这麼揣测一般，

「很可惜的是，最近你的杂种品行端正到太超过。能够找到这一处破绽已经花了我相当的心血了。」

欧尔菲牵动嘴角笑著。

别墅式的IASON房间挑高且宽广。从全景式的遮光窗望出去，是连远端的朱彼特塔都能眺看到绝景地点。

如往常一般RIKI在固定的时间从自室出来，吃著凯尔准备的早餐时。

很罕见地穿著家居服的IASON翩然来到。《很好奇是啥款式？！》

「早安」

向确实恭敬打招呼的凯尔以眼神颔首，IASON来到了RIKI坐的桌边。而且还特意位於RIKI的对面之近距

这是一大清早不想见到的光景

讨厌的预感从RIKI的背攀上来。

「——要干麻？」

「你从今天开始要闭门戒慎三周。」

话一出口，RIKI手上的动作倏地停止了。

「——为什麼？」

正面瞪视IASON的那个眼光，就足够让在RIKI身边忙东忙西服侍用餐的凯尔坐立难安。

无法接受。

比起说出口，那眼神更加不从。因为RIKI不记得自己有做过需要闭门思过的事。

「凯尔」

IASON眼神扫向凯尔。不过如此，凯尔就僵直住了。

「是….是的。本日，七点时安全警卫那里传来的讯息。RIKI大人，因为违反沙龙法第１７条第５项，科以三周期间的闭门戒慎处分。」

「我什麼事都没干！」

RIKI愤怒地吼了出来。

只有愚蠢的宠物会把做过的事硬掰成没做。

如果知道别馆到处都布罗了监视摄影机的话，就知道撒这谎是没用的。

所以RIKI不做这种事。另一方面，连听没听过的事也没有要自我辩解的意思。

如果真的要干什麼勾当，也会找监视器的死角下手。只要没留下证据安全井卫就无法贸然定罪。

回笼当作惩罚的一个月期间，RIKI一边套著项圈散步，一边逐一确认所有监视器的位置走著。也不是有什麼特殊的目的，不抱持著做点什麼精神的话，哪忍受的了被当成笑话看的状态。

不过。没做过的事却被污赖『有做』实在觉得愤恨难平。

为了这种事要被关禁闭什麼的，不是在开玩笑吧。

IASON明确地告诫以来，RIKI对於会传扬於外的一切丑闻都非常敏感。绝不会闯出马上就被发现的蠢祸。

「再说，那是啥啊？那个沙龙法第１７条什麼的？」

IASON再次以眼神示意凯尔解释。

「第１７条是禁止进入的命令。第５项是通用於损毁器物罪。」

（在禁止进入的区域损坏器物？）

反刍著凯尔的话，RIKI的脸越来越绷。不管怎麼想，好像身体都没有记忆。

（该不会是给我认错人了吧？）

这种想法才真的是不可能不是吗？《哈哈！真的没人会认错你的！RIKI！》

「你倒是说说看我到底是在何时、哪里、破坏了什麼东西啊！」

投向IASON的睥睨视线也好，语气也好，都变的尖锐带刺。

「植物园里散步区域以外都是禁止进入的。好像是爬上贵重的树木在那里睡觉之类的举动…..的样子」

一瞬间、RIKI哑口无言。

接下来脸颊马上激起经孪。

「被说成不愧为杂种，本能和野生动物相近」

「那个是…！」

不经意脱口而出，又马上收回。

那是，打算当成为了躲避死缠上来的米凯尔所应对的紧急避难措施。

为什麼。

——我。

——会落得如此下场。

也不是没有想过会这样。但是与其对耍狠吓阻都起不了作用米凯尔喋喋说教，不如到米凯尔视线所不及的地方还比较有效。但是，距离地面仅仅数公尺高的地方

未免也太舒适，结果就睡著了。

IASON说是禁止进入的区域，但是没看到有告示牌啊？

——应该是这样没错。

怀著如此的认知，RIKI再次陷入思考。

（啊….咧？说到这里，花圃的栅栏是红色系的样子嘛，我也发现好像是代表这个意思…..。该不会，那是代替禁止进入告示牌的吧？）

给识字能力为零的宠物们看的告示板全都是色彩和简单图形的样子。由於从贫民窟回来，一时还没适应的RIKI不小心犯了错。

单纯的粗心大意。诉诸言语的话，也只能尽於此了。

就算是这样…..。

（只不过就这点程度的错，就要闭门三周？唬人的吧）

这种小事，不是口头告诫就很足够了吗？

连讨架一定三倍奉还的那个时候，禁止出入别馆最长也不过３天时间。和这个做比对，不得不这麼想，这突如其来的惩罚一定有什麼内幕的样子。

（这该不会是要让我完全无法进出沙龙的藉口吧？）

总之，这件事完全在预料之外——不过，有著是非对错都默默买帐的过度自觉，哪个想法才是真心话连RIKI自己都搞不清楚了。

不管真相如何。现今的当下，可以确定RIKI是处於只好认栽的状况了。

话虽如此。乖乖等著拳头挥过来被揍也得反抗一下。

「….真是的。不要老在抓别人的小辫子嘛。欧尔菲这家伙，意外的小心眼哪！」

RIKI厥嘴高声说道。

对於RIKI暴言有反应只有凯尔的喉头夸张地抖著，IASON连半边眉毛都没皱一下。

＊＊＊＊＊５

闭门戒慎三周结束后，RIKI来到了久违的别馆。

从集（间之楔）合住区栋到别馆的三十楼开始使用的是装置能反射太阳光晶片的天井。

要到植物园，还得从那里移动到升降梯大厅才行。到那里的通路是长达三层楼的镂空井式螺旋回廊，RIKI在通过这里时感觉到了不可思议的似曾相似感。

什麼时候？

在哪里？

到底是——什麼？

忽然，唐突地想了起来。

天井。

孩子的笑声。

——回廊。

能够察觉到那是引发记忆深处的相似感、说明这不是伪造的、因为那使RIKI想起了卡迪安的博物馆。

对RIKI来说，某种层面上、那里是禁忌的场所。所以、才把它封陈在记忆的深底吧。

试著想看看的话、说不定——别馆和卡迪安是非常酷似的。

如果卡迪安对克瑞斯的人而言是圣域的话，那EOS就是为宠物而建的乐园。

就算那是践踏身为人类的尊严，丑恶的牢笼乐园、对於一点都不认为自己是掳囚的宠物来说，充斥谎言与假面的场所说不定也是天堂。（日文用外来语paradise）

RIKI怎麼样也无法习惯EOS是因为，感到这里完全就是卡迪安的翻版。

在贫民窟，一到１３岁就要强制从卡迪安毕业。这个EOS虽然没有规定宠物的年龄上限、但是除了RIKI外，１７岁是极限了吧。雄性的场合还要更早。

不管是卡迪安还是EOS、都是在不断重复管理未成年的少年少女的扭曲世界。然后、贫民窟只有堕落的自由——充斥著这种闭塞感。

到最后。在卡迪安也好在EOS也好，RIKI的存在本身就是异质这事实到哪都没有改变。诉诸话语，也只能言尽於此。

走下回廊后、RIKI眼光一次都没有偏斜地走著。

途中。擦身而过的人们惊讶地瞠眼看著久未现身的RIKI，明目张胆地交头接耳、不过这也不是什麼新鲜事所以已经不在意了。

只要没扯上那些当著面的幼稚找渣挑臖的话，之后再怎麼被传谣也都只是影响范围外的戏言。

由於回笼后就没怎麼想一一威吓那些投过来的视线、这一点倒是相当地轻松…也不一定。

这个时候。

往升降梯大厅的转角上、忽然听到。

「不过就是GILRIA产的、太嚣张了吧！」

冷不防地、少女那尖锐的声音灌进RIKI的耳朵。

想说发生什麼事看了过去，只见升降梯的前面围了座宠物人墙。

「你自己才是，只是AMITA产的而已」

「不是说过了！和你比起来，我的等级还比较高哟！」

「这种事、是谁决定的啊？」

「你说谁……。连这种事都不知道，你才糟糕吧？」

聒聒乱叫的声音争论的、好像是哪一个地方产的等级比较高的样子。

双方各自好像都有涉入其他人的样子、只要哪一方说了什麼、另一方就丢出针对的话语一来一往的没完没了。

这在别馆、也已经不是什麼稀奇的光景了。

即使是一些些也想比其他宠物还要有优越感。这和容姿的美丑比较无关，而是在比较自己是哪个制造中心生产出来的。夸耀出身把差别确立出来，就是宠物们的立足点。

但严格说来。宠物的位阶并不是攀附出身地的等级，而是由饲主的地位来决定。

所以、精英们都默然了解、选择适合自己位阶的宠物等级是常识。无视这个法则而把贫民窟的杂种当金发的宠物丢进EOS的无常识举动，只有IASON做得到。

就算是被称为最高品种的学院产，也要看原种是哪里这个属性才能决定优劣。RIKI是在米梅亚告诉他后才第一次知道的。即使没有识字能力、自己是哪里产的什麼品种的坚持到是根深蒂固。眼前的事态，就是在说明这件事吧。

愚蠢至极……。

RIKI能坦然地这麼说，并不是因为贫民窟的杂种是最低等最烂的废渣、而是因为"地位"是只能靠自己夺取的实力主义想法。就算说出来，价值观有天地云泥之别的米梅亚是完全无法得到理解的吧。

人墙中的争论好像一时之间还完结不了的样子。

RIKI轻啧了一声。

这种时候、到底是哪方会被说的败阵下来呢？还是、撂下狠话引起冲突？或者…哭起来？正是因为大家都明白结局就是这几种、所以在外野看的津津有味的人群中不可能有人会站出来仲裁。因为如过那样做的话，很明显的会遭灾难降临到自己头上。

（真是没办法—呐。要出面摆平吗？）

正这麼想时。

——瞬间。

人墙不经意地散开了。和从中被挤出来的宠物偶然地四目相接。

——此时。

简直像、看到了不该看的东西般，那宠物僵住了。

『是…RIKI…』

从那绽裂开来的唇型、的确是毫不遗漏地看到了自己的名字。

——紧接著。

在人墙尾端的人们，像是骨牌般地一一翻转过头来。

然后，相同的也都僵住了。

是RIKI。

……是那家伙。

………杂种。

喧嚣传递。就好像是、同时感染到恶性的病毒一般口中喃喃地念著RIKI的名字。

骗人。

……真的吗？

………在哪？

人墙嘈嘈倾圮、宠物们的视线齐一集中在RIKI的身上。

或许没法结束的高声争论、也不知在什麼时候停止了。

不——是所有的宠物都沉默了。

从后方像是把人墙分往两旁般、MIGUEL露脸了。

RIKI很显然地打舌。乾脆就这样马上避走吧，脑袋里横越这种想法。

这是当下、最不想看到的一张脸。

但是。

「RIKI!」

明明其它的宠物连头到脚都像是被制住闻风不动，MIGUEL却挂著笑容走近。

在他身后，宠物们摆出欲言又止的脸色骚动著。

好不容易阔别三周来到别馆、运气眞背啊…。说真格的、对此不由得这麼想。

「好久不见了捏。发生什麼事了吗？」

也不看看周围的气氛，对亲密口吻问话的MIGUEL投以无视。

明明语言是相通的但是对话却无法成立是最糟的状况。

与其说没听懂别人的话， MIGUEL的场合不如说对RIKI根本就缺乏警觉心。

这个举动是如何地煽动周围的反对目光和不安此一事实、好像都没看见。还是说，当作没看见。再者是、有别的意图呢？

无法判读挂著笑容的脸下到底在想什麼，实在是很难对应。

就这麼放著不管、RIKI大步地向前走。往升降梯的方向。

挡住通路的宠物们、慌慌张张地让出走道。不……..是怕被牵连所以一哄而散。

「哪你是要去植物园吧？」

被RIKI无视还是得不到教训、MIGUEL跟了上来。光只是说：RIKI那张板著的臭脸我已经习惯了。

「RIKI没来的期间，蓝色的花盛开了哟」

平然地靠近连正眼都没瞧他一下的RIKI.。光是这样，就令人心情消沉。

「你很碍事，不要跟过来」

以眼神。

以嘴巴。

以态度。

明确地、直接地——拒绝

「小鬼就去找小鬼混 不要来访妨碍我」

在众人的环视中毫不留情地被称呼为碍事者的MIGUEL瞬间咽下了气息、呆然站立著。

（因为….和我扯上关系的话原本好端端的事都会搞的天翻地覆的呀….）

RIKI一边充份地体认到这并不是梞忧的现实，一边想著。

十天后。

RIKI像平常一样，在植物园里喜欢待的地方看著电子书。

以精密的图像呈现出来的神话没用翻译模式而是直接看古代eranto语

(エラント是哪里啊没找到，虚构的吧)

有种逐渐把难解的拼图渐渐明朗化的乐趣也让时间过的很快。

在人工的容器中被造出来的植物园里，吹起的风、阳光、小溪、

难道都不是真的吗？

就算说那都是以TANAGURA的最先端科技生产出来的灭绝种复制品。

这些舒服地刺激著五感的东西和野生的没有任何差别。

不想被任何人打扰的自由空间。

自那次以后、MIGUEL的身影就从RIKI眼前消失了。

只有那个麻烦又缠人的事，彻底的绝缘了。

『好烦』

『碍事』

『不要缠上来』

就算丢出来的话是相同的、

但在众人的环视中拒绝其意义对接受的那方来说是有重大不同…..的吧

总之、对RIKI而言是回到了日常。

这是值得高兴的事。不光是RIKI、就连对MIGUEL而言也是如此。RIKI对此深信不疑。

宠物的黄金期很短。那是无法逃避的现实。MIGUEL也该当不要愚蠢地和自己扯上关系。RIKI是这麼认为的。

如果RIKI不关心任何人、和谁都没有直接接触的话、便不会引发奇怪的化学反应，就能确保EOS的平稳了。就算有些许的麻烦、至少不会变成夸张招摇的丑闻。

——但是。

那一天。

RIKI的平稳日常、却从完全料想不到的事中被破坏了。

坂著愤怒的面孔屏著气息、忽然闯到RIKI面前的少女怒斥：

「什麼嘛！白痴！都是你的错、被你搞的乱七八糟了不是嘛！明明就还很好玩的说….超过瘾的说…..你不过就是个杂种的说'、跟本就是上不了宴会的垃圾的说….。白痴！」

（各位….此少女的用句很低能，我想尽量模仿，但是无能啊我，希望大家能体会）

充著血鲜红的湿润双眸忿忿地瞪视著RIKI、极尽声音之所能破口大骂——然后离去。

「刚才那个……..到底算啥啊？」

不管如何、完全摸不著头绪的RIKI只留下困惑。

隔天也是。

再隔天还是。

有第二次就有第三次…..一股脑儿、RIKI被相同的愤恨骂声攻击。从那些完全没见过的少女口中、遭骂的地点也次次不同。

是新人的游戏吗？

这不是的话，是某种歇斯底里？

眉间深深地积起了纵向皱纹、RIKI思索著。

第一次、 只是哑然。

第二次、 觉得生气。

一到第三次、不爽指数都全开了。

虽然能分辨不要在亢奋状态下一拳撂倒对方这种火上加油的愚蠢犯行，也秉持著自制力。

但是这种完全不知道自己是做了什麼——才要受这种罪最是让人火大。

而且还是、不知情的只有RIKI自己、周围飘荡著了然於胸的默认气氛才更令人生气。

再这样下去，如果还有第四次的话绝对要做个了断。到了不由得这麼想的程度。

也有想过把这里发生的事拿去找凯尔质问、但一这麼做的话、全部都会汇报给IASON。

这可不是RIKI乐见的结果。

因为家具有把房间里的宠物大小事巨细靡遗地向主人报告的义务。

这麼一来就惨了。

——相当糟。

如果能的话，想尽量避免。

如此这般、多多少少觉得郁闷——的那时候。

RIKI一如往常、从集（间之楔）合住区出来由最上层（金发专用楼层）坐升降梯、降到往别馆的路上有镂空天井的第三十层。

——就在这时。

RIKI感觉到奇怪的违和感。

因为通常往别馆的路上只会出现宠物的升降梯大厅里、存在著不常见人物。因为通常往别馆的路上只会出现宠物的升降梯大厅里、存在著不常见人物。

身著和凯尔有若干不同设计及颜色的制服。以此为依据便能得知是哪一层楼的房间附属的家具、如果仅是这样那还不会如此在意。为了让新人适应、如果不是以带著首轮被牵著的宠物随从这种固定的身分模式就理应不会出现在这里的家具，现在只身一人。（相信我，大神的句子就是这麼长）不感到这是怎麼回事的违和感都不行。

（在干麻啊？那家伙…..）

知所以会本能地停下脚步仔细打量、是因为那家具的"颜色"非常之惨白。

就连现在都是一付虚弱的快倒下去的脸色、怎麼看都很不妙。

（没事吧？这个人…..）

不由得这麼想。

——就在此时。

和RIKI对上眼后、家具一瞬间瞠大了双眼。微微痉孪的唇不知在喃喃什麼颤栗著，紧握的拳头好像在呼应似的震摇。

「都是你…..」

从喉咙深处榨出来的嘶哑声音，流泄了出来。

「都是你的错….」

眯起来的狭隘视线刷上了愤怒、扭曲著。

「为什麼、只有你…….」

孕藏著憎恨的荆棘、刺向RIKI。

「只有你、为什麼、总是……特别的？」

如果是充满嫌恶的辱骂、早已经见惯了。

忿恨的破声大叫、也都已经充耳不闻了。

被投以聒聒、呀呀的乱叫不过就是茶余便饭。事到如今都不是什麼值得注意的事。

——但是。不是从宠物、而是家具那投过来如此的情感砾石还是第一次。

——为何？

RIKI毫无防备地吓了一跳。

（谁啊？这家伙）

平常、别处房间附属的家具几乎不会见到。即使是金发的家具也一样。

即是是现在、能认识RIKI的家具也是极少数，只有艾歇附属的托马和Raoul附属的雷伊而已。

而且如果不是史汀和米梅亚的事件应该也没有认识的机会吧。就是和其他的家具如此疏远。

不过话说回来。对宠物RIKI来说是这样，想让对手家具处竟相同是不可能的。

家俱的工作就是管理宠物。家俱专用的个人电脑虽然也有资料存取的限制、但由於黑名单上的宠物是需要注意的人物、所以不管哪一层的家具都看过RIKI的个人档案了吧。

（这家伙……很危险）

宠物们干出来的事都是幼稚又冲动，但是、这家伙——不同。这是爆发前一刻的表情。

对於这家伙的表情早就非常熟系了。特别是在贫民窟的时候。

这个状态下说什麼都是白费……不、更糟、反而激怒他的可能性极大。但对方不是宠物而是家具，让RIKI怎麼也搞不明白。

回笼后，RIKI还没有做过什麼蠢事需要挨罚。之前三个礼拜的闭门戒慎也是，那怎麼看都绝对另有阴谋。不管怎麼想，都不记得有让素未谋面的家具投以如此憎恨目光的理由。

不过。真的很不妙——即使如此察觉、也不是认为恐布。不妙……..的仅是惹上麻烦的预感大增而已、并不是说感到身处於危险。

打一开始，历经过的战场数量就不同。

在贫民窟长大的RIKI和一步都没踏出被管理的箱庭（我很喜欢这个词所以不翻，意思近於温室花朵）的家具等级差太多、根本提不起打架的兴致。

「都是因为你、我……。我是……。明明就是如此、你总是一付事不关己的脸…..。这实在——太奇怪了！」（这孩子语无伦次了，恕我润饰无能）

这个瞬间。

RIKI感到。

有什麼……。

好像在哪里…..感到有什麼微微地弹跳了起来、啪的一声双眸圆睁。

（刚刚那是…..好像在哪里…..）

并不是——既视感。

「太奇怪了……。这种事、一定是搞错了！」

史汀边吼叫边弯著身子冲砍过来——比这件事、还要更之前。

「既然我什麼都失去了、你也应该要接受同样的报应！」

那份话语所孕育的——毒。

想起来了。

「我明明失去了榭尔却只有你还这麼幸福、这不是太奇怪了嘛！既然我失去了他、你也应该失去什麼才对呀！」

那是…..拉比。

卡迪安时代的、拉比。

想起这段话后、瞬间。

噗通——心脏大大地跳动了一拍。

（不….不同）

RIKI定睛凝视著、这个绝对不是拉比却不由得联想到拉比的家具。

（这家伙……）

现在、在RIKI眼前的是….。

「你——是文生（Vince）吗？」

从记忆深处、反射般地、这个名字由口中迸了出来。

——瞬间。

家俱的脸色、扭曲的极其丑恶。就好像RIKI不经意脱口而出的那句话是引发禁忌的保险栓一样。

那个时候。

艾歇附属的家具托马正在宠物的房间铺床。

把毫无皱纹、紧实的床单好好地摊开来再把边角挟於床垫下。在一成不变的义务作业中途、代替ID的手表发出了小小的鸣声。那是视讯电话发出来的声音。

「是什麼事呢？这个时间还真是稀奇哪」

而且那还不是安全井卫打来的、ID序号表示那是银发莱因（Rhine）房间的个人手机。

对家具而言的必需品是通过生体认证才能使用的个人电脑、以及当离开房间的时候能携出的个人手机。能不论何时、何地立即取得连络。

——话虽这麼说、紧急通知几乎不曾响起。所以对於此时理应不会响起的呼叫…

（奥斯卡的手机？为何？）

益发感到惊讶而皱著眉头把视讯电话转开。

——但。就在托马报出名字之前、

『快过来！带著医疗器具、马上到这来！！第三十层的升降梯大厅。』

奥斯卡只顾一股脑儿讲完、马上就挂断了电话。

「什麼？到底是、怎麼了？」

还是不明所以、不过总之奥斯卡的样子不寻常这点是肯定的、所以托马拽著医疗器具便冲出房间。

第三十层，升降梯大厅。

托马急忙赶到一看，奥斯卡正苍白著脸色等著。

「托马……」

颜面抽蓄、发音完全不成声。

「怎麼了？发生什麼事？受伤了吗？」

奥斯卡什麼都没回答只是抓住托马的手腕、踉跄地带到大厅的内侧。那里刚好是监视摄影机的死角。

到底是——怎麼了？

承揽起这个问题、托马揪著心呆然矗立。

在那里的是血自左腕滴滴落下的RIKI靠著墙面曲著身子、在其脚边的是手腕上沾著黏稠血糊的家具就这麼俯身倒卧著。怎麼也不能说宽广的角落最里面，还有一个带著项圈的雌性宠物脸上因为恐惧而颤抖并哭泣著。

「RIKI…大人…」

比起确认这里发生了什麼事，RIKI的左腕被粗暴的割开这件事才让托马的脸色刷白。

是打算先止血吗？系住上腕部份的是一条粉红色的缎带。如果换个地方出事、可能就没有这个新进宠物的发饰可用了也说不定。

奥斯卡的手上没有被血污渍也就说明，这是RIKI自己弄的。

掉落在地板上的是、家具专用的万能雷射小刀。

（……骗人……..）

托马一瞬间吞了口唾沫感到目眩、拼命地稳住阵脚并跪了下来，马上打开医疗器具为RIKI的伤口喷上止血胶。

「奥斯卡！你呆在那作什麼？快叫安全井卫来！」

被托马斥责、奥斯卡哆嗦了一下僵住了。

「….不要叫」

以沙哑的音调、RIKI轻声说出。

奥斯卡来回看著托马和RIKI、噤声咽息。该以哪一方说的话为优先呢？脸上挂满疑问。

「要是拆穿了就糟了、所以不要叫井卫来」

「你在说什麼啊….」

现在不是说"拆穿了就糟了"的时候。

这种事能不被拆穿才奇怪吧。

这是被称为最凶恶的麻烦制造者RIKI最为了解的才对呀…….。

虽然不晓得到底是什麼理由演变成如此事态。也不是能就此放著不管的问题。如果"放著不管"这件事揭穿的话，家具会被科以责任问题的。只有这点，是托马想极力避免的。

「不要叫井卫。这不是什麼大事、我自己会到医疗室去。来帮我。」

对於真的想这麼做的RIKI，托马万分惊讶。

难道说，就是为了这个目的所以才把自己叫过来的，思及此、在某一层面上脸部不自主地痉孪了起来。

（到底是有什麼盘算呢？这个人……）

「好了啦…..手借我一下」

右手抓著托马的腕部、就这样背部贴著墙面向上擦滑的状态想站起来，却被托马急急忙忙地阻止了。

「不行。如果没有通报就这样放著不管，家具可是会被追究责任的。」

严利的口吻、清楚地告诫。对托马而言，这可不是打马虎眼就可以解决的大事件。

「…真的？」

如果没事的话根本没有直视机会的那双令人迷炫的黑瞳，是因为没有心机吗？现在毫无霸气。

「这是当然的」

靠著壁面、如果不是因为贫血应该不会站不起来吧。是不是因为这样所以失去正常的判断力呢？一想到是这样，就没办法止住齿间的冷颤。

（这种事要是被IASON大人知道的话…..）

——感到不寒而栗。

但是、RIKI却说

「在那里动点手脚的话，不就能让大家见见你的真本事吗？」

向上望著托马流露出不妥协的眼神。

这到底是，哪种观念啊？

「请不要说出这种毫无道理的话！这种事，当然是办不到的吧！」

所言不假、因为袭来了隐隐阵痛和目眩感。

「所以说、我才不想叫井卫来呀」

像是任性的小孩般RIKI不断重复著这句话。这才叫做不可能的光景也不一定。

「奥斯卡！快叫！」

托马只能狼狈地对著奥斯卡怒叫。

慌乱之下、奥斯卡接通手机联络。

（真是的、一开始的行动就错了那还得了）

就是为了这个时候才灌输标准操作程序的、什麼用场都派不上实在是太令人生气了。

就算模拟训练和现实再怎麼不同、要说是太难看了都不足以形容。

恐怕是、到底要不要叫井卫这件事被RIKI的威压感吞噬而只能唯唯诺诺地盲从吧。

就好像连托马的战战兢兢都看透了般、

「不要责怪他。他只是遵从我的命令而已。」

RIKI把责任归在自己身上。

对家具而言，最该优先遵从的是主人的命令没错、但是也不允许违逆宠物。即使那是多麼不合理的言行举动。

把这当成理所当然的权利而尽情耍任性的宠物再多，抱著被惩罚的觉悟而包庇家具的宠物却一个也没有。

那唯一的例外、现在、就在托马的眼前。

（如果被这个人认真起来瞪视住、任谁都会动弹不得吧）

再怎麼说、他都是面对金发说话时能恶言相向……..的人物。

实际上、史汀那一事件时还想说目睹到这眼神时是否会克制不住晕眩。虽然传说也有耳闻、但那鲜烈的印象看到后却和听闻的有极大的差异。

那个姿态不是虚张声势吗、要辨别这点才是最重要的吧。能在毫不矫造的自觉下还这麼恳求、这除了简直就是贯彻自身信念的蓄意犯之外不做它想。

每天都身处这种情况下的凯尔、到现在还是无法适应而常常胃痛……的样子。

「为什麼、这麼讨厌叫安全井卫来呢？」

这并不是……井卫来之前消磨时间。是因为感觉能和RIKI好好的说话机会、错过了这次就没有第二次了。当然，也无从得知RIKI是否会真心回答。

「我被告戒严禁捅出漏子。就算起因是别人、也一样立即禁止出入沙龙呐。」

一瞬间、托马心脏噗通了一下。

「是……..这样啊」

虽然对於RIKI会这麼认真回答感到惊讶、但对回答的内容更惊讶。

就算不在意孤高的RIKI、也无法忍受闭塞感。察觉到RIKI说的话背后有这份含义。

若真的是这样的话、那之前长达三个礼拜的闭门戒慎想必是忍的很苦吧。对於因为这件事硬被扯进来的托马来说，不知怎麼的也开始感同身受。

这是为了要解决帕拉提塔的问题所下的命令，托马无权得知。托马的职责，就只是加具的分内工作而已。

「你……知道这家伙是谁吗？」

RIKI用挥动下颚指著躺在地上的家具。

「这身制服、是黑发附属的家具」

「有可能断了两、三根肋骨也说不定呐」

这麼怵目惊心的事还能用平然的语气说出，便是证明贫民窟是个多麼地充斥杀伐。想到这里、托马一时之间僵住了。

是在惊跳的同时动弹不得、亦或只是在跨越恐惧时赶到不吉。对於好像很习惯暴力的RIKI、

（只是稍微闪神了吗？还是没有、判别这个应该还做得到吧！）

《这句照翻真的牛头不对马嘴的，暂时搁著。》

但是。一考虑到接下来的发展、这已经不是说一个人的问题就能了事的的了——可谓说，不能否定会演变成全体家具责任的可能性、托马的脸色更为严峻了。

似乎也抱著同样疑虑的奥斯卡、在忙著照顾适应中却忽然遇到这种场面而陷入半狂乱状态的新人宠物的同时、频频地窥看这里的状况。

『谁？』

对於用唇语询问的托马、奥斯卡摇了摇头。

黑发等级（line）的家具、面对RIKI居然还敢做出这样的事。一想到这个、忽然…..有种头皮发麻的预感自喉间窜了上来。

（难道说……）

托马紧握的拳渗出了不祥的汗水。

即使如此、还是不能不去确认他的脸。便慢慢地往另一边转过去、以俯视的状态窥看脸部。

——这一瞬间。

托马被预感变成现实冲击、惊怵地咬著嘴唇。

「……赛门（SIMON）」

没有漏听那低喃的声音、

「不是吧…..。叫赛门吗？」

就在奥斯卡双眸圆瞠的同时、

「赛门？是在叫这家伙吗？」

RIKI眨了眨眼。

顷刻间沉默压了下来。三个人三种、各自刷上了不同的表情。

然后。

「真的吗？这家伙就是赛门？帕拉提塔的……MIGUEL附属的家具吗？」

怀著满腔的疑虑、RIKI询问。

托马吃惊了。RIKI为什麼、连这种事都知道呢？

一般来说、宠物才不会知道别的房间附属加具的名称。别说是他人的，连自己的家具名字都记不住也决不是什麼奇怪的事。对宠物而言，家具就是只有那麼点价值。

可是——为什麼？

「您知道赛门这个人吗？」

「不知道啊。应该说、知道的只是、MIGUEL的家具叫做赛门而已。因为那孩子是这麼说的。」

把这些事诉诸言语后。RIKI暂时陷入了沉默。

托马虽然知道MIGUEL死缠著RIKI这件事、但是却不知道话题已经深究到这里了。

虽然往往老是看到占掉大篇幅的武勇传（笑类似风云榜）、不过除此之外也很多値得注意的附注托马是知道的。

对於有识字能力是理所当然的人来说，到处竖立全由颜色和简单图形标识的EOS由於太异常了无法取得感官上的平衡。托马他们这些家具还被赐于个人电脑可以进行更高度的学习所以没有什麼生活上的问题、但是对RIKI而言就不是这样了。

不谄媚任何事。

不屈服任何人。

当知道怀著自尊毫不隐藏自己是贫民窟出身的RIKI唯一想要的东西是电子书时、在两种意义上发出了叹息。从中得知了：一切都太幼稚以致於在EOS 怎麼都无法习惯的RIKI的迫切需求、以及显露出不可能的常识外真本性的IASON不择食的姿态并不只是表象而已。

总的来说。RIKI拥有神秘不可思议的魅力是事实。就连应当对其他房间的宠物毫无兴趣的托马、都无法无视RIKI的存在感。

——就在此时。

RIKI、缓缓地抬起头来。

「难道说、在EOS成为家具后，不管是他还是你们都会换成别的名字吗？」

忽然丢过来这个令人消受不了的问题、托马心揪了一下。

「被选为家具后，大家都被要求服从这个条件吗？」

（这个人……到底在说什麼？）

心脏噗通噗通地猛跳。毫不留情地就好像要冲破托马的头盖骨般。

「您所说的意思…….我并不明白」

极力维持冷静、说出口。

——但是。却无法阻止唇边颤颤的发抖。

「我是在问，这家伙叫赛门、你叫托马。在那边的、叫奥斯卡。这些都不是大家真正的名字而是加具名称是不是？」

RIKI的眼神毫无动摇。那双黑瞳散发著直逼恐怖的真挚。

那视线忽然指向赛门。

「这家伙、不叫赛门」

低声道出。彷佛是在拼命否定从内心深处涌上来的什麼。

「我所知道的名字是——文生。这家伙…….. 才不是赛门。是文生。是卡迪安时代的区友、小我一岁的…….文生。」

这个瞬间。托马吞下气息彷若冻住了。*6

「真是、事态越发严重了」

深深地在眉间刻出了纵向的皱纹、欧尔菲低声叹到。

「没想到、会演变到这种地步….呐」

一筹莫展的语调、RAOUL回话。

「你的宠物真的是最凶最恶的麻烦制造者呢。IASON」

平常语调显得无机的艾歇，其口吻也透露出了厌恶。

「这是哪门子的附加价值啊?」

「事到如今、已经不是麻烦制造者了，根本是会走动的灾厄」

「自身四周的被害如此之大、元凶却没有自觉这点也是呐」

自RIKI以宠物的身分被带到EOS以来、在圆桌会议上齐一对IASON议论攻击也已经不是什麼罕见的光景了，但这一次的攻击方向却不同。

不论惹出麻烦的对象还是情况怎麼变、丑闻的元凶都是同一个人。

对RIKI再度回到EOS这件事其它的金发纷纷发表评论是事实、但最终的判断还是欧尔菲下达的。

『让闭塞的EOS注入新的风向看看会有什麼影响』

这是、当初IASON把杂种带到EOS时的主张。但如今这个明知有风险的赌博代价也太大了。

虽然说、这事件大幅度地背离了预测的范围、但连这个错不在己的责任都要扛，就算是IASON都觉得一肚子闷气。

「这次、单方面受害的人是RIKI这边吧？」

即使冷言回答、各自的表情还是因不同理由让眉间的纵皱无法平抚。

手腕上被割裂的伤痕比想像中还深、出血也很严重、即便是经过了三天，RIKI还是待在医疗中心无法回来。（噗~IASON寂寞了）

——不。就算是能听取状况报告、却不给会面。试想IASON的郁闷难平还要更增几分吧。

只是名目为"治疗中"、该不会实际上是为了审问事件吧，不禁令人如此怀疑。状况明了前隔离是不会终止的———欧尔菲的决意该不会如此强烈吧。

有鉴於此、在这里任性地主张饲主权力的IASON并不是愚昧地认为行得通。

对IASON来说，究明真相他也是没有任何异议的。

「此案的家俱，因为被攻击导致皮下出血内脏肿胀、锁骨骨折、肋骨也有好几根出现裂痕」（汗。。。。RIKI是有多狠啊。。。。）

「这是正当防卫吧？」

IASON以一句话划清责任归属。

因为对方连禁止携出房外的万能小刀都带出来了。可以判定是含有杀意了吧？RIKI因此而无法控制力道手下留情——即使是、不想手下留情，任谁也都没有置喙的权利。

自RIKI回笼EOS以来、总归来说、品行端正是事实。『别干的太过份』这句话、RIKI很显然有遵守著。不然的话、此案帕拉提塔缠上来的当下，就已惹出相当夸张的麻烦了吧？

再说的更明白一点。回笼前、回笼后、RIKI一次都没有自己闯出祸端来。只是回击攻向自己的争执而已。

「那个也是这麼主张的吗？」（"那个"指RIKI）

「所以说、问题的点在哪？」

「再怎麼询问事情的真伪，他都只是沉默不开口」

IASON微微地蹙著眉。

「RIKI到现在都还在拘禁中，就是这个理由？」

「正是如此」

都走到这一步也没必要隐瞒了、欧尔菲很爽快地承认了。

这次的事件在对当事者下达严密的封口令之前、谣言已经彻头彻尾在EOS中到处散播了。

因为安全井卫接获奥斯卡的联络赶来之前，从别馆回来的宠物团已经目击到了。

黑发主人房间附属的家俱对金发的宠物——而且对方还是傲慢无理的麻烦制造者RIKI，得知了这不可能的暴行、脑神经铁定是会狠狠地被烧断。

『真是万份抱歉！』

即使IASON从视线范围消失、还是深深地低著头。

虽说宠物的不检点是主人的耻辱、但家俱的丑闻会折损主人的名誉。

如果是这麼说的话、过去曾两次不得不为丑闻善后的IASON也是名誉扫地了——应该是这样才对。金发和黑发、其间的差异由此一目暸然。

这几年托稀少价值的帕拉提塔MIGUEL的福尝了甜头的主人这下面子完全被击溃、人云其运气也已到尽数。当然，这些事IASON根本无足挂齿。

「既然如此、为什麼袭击RIKI这件事，只能去问家具本人了吧」

「关於这个、发生了些令人扼腕的事」

那是——什麼？

一被视线质询后，欧尔菲的眼神便转向了RAOUL。

「性命是无虞，但是、那个…坏死了」

IASON的双眸，轻轻地眨了一下。

「脑部并没有发现会致於如此的外伤、是精神崩坏了。简言之、就是活著的尸体状态」

这下、为什麼事外者的RAOUL会在此的意义，IASON总算暸解了。

「不是丧失记忆也不是混乱、说是有意识但精神状态已经坏死了也行。并不是脑死，还能自主呼吸心脏也还在跳动 但他并不知道自己还活著吧」

「所以是植物人的状态？」

「是的」

「原因呢？」

「不知道。不管怎麼做、搜寻其记忆也好像都被彻底删除了」

「是脑细胞全都被初期化了吗？」

「不。单单只是被初期化的话还能移植记忆进去，便有再利用的可能、但是脑神经的接点坏死的话就完全无法使用了。就是这麼一回事。」

也就是说、只能做废弃处里了。

「但是，家具这边不管用也还有保全系统的录像吧」

如果有那时的录画映象、应该就能证明RIKI是正当防卫了。

——这时。欧尔菲如喝苦汁般面带难色。

「实际上、那个监视摄影机也发生了些问题呐。在那个时间带、不知为什麼都一起停摆了（system down）」

「不是EOS的主要保全系统、而是只有监视摄影机？」

欧尔菲颔首。

「过了三十分钟后就恢复了、但是那其间的录像没了。然后由於发觉这是事件时已经迟了、所有的录像都无法挽救了。」

一听欧尔菲这麼说，宛如、"有谁"为了藏匿事件"故意""做出了"这件事——有如此影射的意思。这种臆测才是不可能的现实、这点才是毫无疑问的。

但欧尔菲还是无法消除疑念的原因，是之前曾有DARYL骇入保全系统让RIKI脱逃的这一实例的关系吧。

「总之、你的"正当防卫"主张完全没有可以取信的证据…就是如此」

IASON抑制怒火沉默了下来。

意想不到的家俱暴举。

噤口的RIKI。

精神坏死的家俱。

原因不明的系统停摆。

这些不详的巧合、到底意味著什麼呢？

此次的事件、对谁是有利的呢？

——还是不利的呢？

难道说，这事件、该不会是要让RIKI被强制处分而设下的阴谋？

一瞬间、这个想法掠过了头脑的一角、但马上就否定掉了。欧尔菲的自尊才没有如此低下。

那麼——是什麼呢？

「银发层级的家俱呢？他怎麼说？」

「来到升降梯大厅的时候，两个人都已经沾满了血，家具只能被吓傻的样子。」

带著新人宠物习惯环境、却忽然遭遇如此惊人的场面，这银发的家俱，只能说是运气太背的错了。

「说到这里。那时候他说"那个"的脖子上有残留被掐陷的手痕的样子。但是后来赶到现场艾歇的家俱，却说没看到有像是手痕的东西。实际上、被搬运到医疗中心的"那个"的确颈上是没有痕迹的。恐怕是因为震撼太过大所以看错了吧……」

不管怎样、不经意地就遭遇到地狱般场面的那些宠物们，为此要进行辅导是必要的。根据情况、可能会为了不要留下心理创伤而做覆盖记忆或是消除记忆的处置。

「那麼、乾脆让此案的帕拉提塔如去问话如何？」

并不单单只是忽然想到此策的IASON开口说了。

——这时。在座的各位各有不同的反应。

RAOUL好像要说什麼…却只是眨著眼。

欧尔菲是根本不想对此做出回应而小小地叹了口气。

一副这种事怎样都行的脸、艾歇无视此问。

对IASON来说、并不是有还击的打算才说出这句话的、但看欧尔非那明显的脸色，就知道他在表示：那之前的三个礼拜闭门戒慎就没有意义了。

「此案的帕拉提塔因为身体不适正在疗养中」

这麼说，交尾舞会也必然地要取消掉的意思罗？

是什麼原因IASON无从得知。但是上次的家俱上申也好、这次的暴举也好、全部都和帕拉提塔有关连这点IASON怎样都很在意。

「喔、那还真是预想外的误算啊」

带著言外之意……虽还不到如此的程度、但多少混杂著嫌恶感也是人之常情。

「——那麼、我的提案如何？」

一副不允许现在说的话被敷衍过去、欧尔菲强调了语气。

「如果你是指为了要让RIKI吐实而想尽快使用药物的话、我的回答是『不行』。塞入记忆再生装置在头脑里随你高兴翻弄，我也拒绝。」

（就是这一句！！！太有爱啦！IASON）「如果你是指为了要让RIKI吐实而想尽快使用药物的话、我的回答是『不行』。塞入记忆再生装置在头脑里随你高兴翻弄，我也拒绝。」

这一次，欧尔菲真的是叹了盛大的一口气。说不定还不是吒舌般无奈而是更为烦恼也不一定。

「不必特意作到如此、交给我来的话很快就能解决不是？你们拒绝这麼做的理由是什麼？」

「这还用说，要是共谋的话我们可是会很困扰的」

艾歇冷言切中要点。

「这还真是有失妥当的发言呐、艾歇」

ＩＡＳＯＮ不禁冷笑了起来。

「我和宠物，有什麼好共谋的？」

「你对那只杂种持有多大的执著是众所皆知的事。就算恶趣味的程度再怎麼夸张、至今为止都还在能容忍的范围。但是、这一次不同。」

倒底艾歇想要表达什麼实在是没个底、ＩＡＳＯＮ皱起了眉头。欧尔菲和劳尔再怎麼互以眼神沟通、都好像是要把这情况交给艾歇的打算，显而易见两人没有要插嘴的意思。

既是如此、ＩＡＳＯＮ也只能别再出主意好好的听取就好。

「根据托玛所言、你的杂种对袭击自己的对方是帕拉提塔的家俱并不知情。」

这是当然的吧。连其它金发宠物都不关心的ＲＩＫＩ，怎麼可能会知道别处的房间附设的——而且还是不同楼层的家俱？

「但是。却好像知道那个家具是谁。」

不像是艾歇语法的矛盾内容、ＩＡＳＯＮ忽然感到不协调感。

「好像是叫做、文斯。那似乎是卡迪安时代的名字。」

「……原来著眼点是这里」

彷若是说给自己听一般、ＩＡＳＯＮ低语著。

现在才明白、ＲＩＫＩ被拘禁起来真正的理由。

并不是为了要听取事件真相的简报、而是因为家俱是从卡迪安被选出来的杂种这件事被ＲＩＫＩ发现了。这才是最大的问题，艾歇是想表达这个吧。ＲＩＫＩ会这麼顽固地不愿开口、毫无疑问的也是这个关系。

ＲＩＫＩ舌锋不会拐弯抹角、不分对象。如果ＲＩＫＩ回到房间、对ＩＡＳＯＮ或是家具追问实情的话那会是很大的困扰。

万一、这件事让ＲＩＫＩ说溜嘴在ＥＯＳ中传开来的话、这一定会成为憾动ＥＯＳ的大丑闻。只有这一点，是绝对要避开的。

也就是说、「想要封住已经知道ＥＯＳ家俱是同类的ＲＩＫＩ的嘴。你是这麼想的吧？」

「正是。还知道了什麼、了解到哪个程度？和此案的家俱，又有什麼其他的互动？由於家具的脑内已经毫无可用的资讯、只能从你的杂种著手了。我想让他把实情全都吐出来、然后再抹销记忆。」

为了能彻底吐实的药物使用、为了抹杀这段记忆的脑波处理。这些处置，都因劳尔同席而增加了事实的重量。

如果、ＩＡＳＯＮ一开始没有提出拒绝的话，艾歇也好欧尔菲也好，显然都打算想用以假乱真的理由搪塞然后把真相埋葬在黑暗中。

「难道你们认为我会这麼简单就被哄骗？」

「你的不择食信念之强我们可是很清楚」

「所以、最后的手段能不要使出来是最好的。是这个意思吗？」

——被看轻了。

这句话、在成句前被咬碎了。

「更加确信你对"那个"的执著异乎寻常了。就是这个意思」

话讲成这样甚伤和气。

但是。就算内心再怎麼不苟同、也没法忽视事情的重大性。

「贫民窟的杂种是没有任何铭印也未经调教的野生物。要操弄米达斯产的赏玩序号是很简单、但是杂种很顽强。你不这麼认为吗？劳尔？」

嗅出了这是拿ＫＩＲＩＥ的事在做隐喻，劳尔苦笑著瞥著ＩＡＳＯＮ的脸。

「如果强行操弄记忆、总有一天会发生错乱。变成如此，就不是原来的样子了吧？」

「那麼、你觉得该如何？」

「我来做的话，会让他吐出必要说的事。不必那些麻烦的手续、也能乾脆简洁地完成。」

宠物的所有权在主人身上。即使是ＥＯＳ的总负责人，没得到主人的许可前也不任擅自出手。有关宠物的任何处置、都要经过书面的允许签名。

艾歇这一瞬间、陷入沉默。转头看向欧尔菲。

「如果你能让"那个"顺利开口说话、我们这边倒没有任何异议。」

「——了解」

ＩＡＳＯＮ缓缓地自座位上站了起来。

「ＩＡＳＯＮ」

就在迈步离去前、艾歇出声叫住。

「怎样？」

「只有一件事、希望你稍加留意」

只用视线，催促著下文。

「你的宠物虽然不知道是什麼理由三缄其口、但同样地…不、恐怕托马还要更加惊恐。」

家俱是卡迪安出身的这件事，是除了金发外谁都不知道的最高机密。

「不是说服我们、只要给我问出连家具都能接受的答案就好。」

平常绝对不会说出这种话的艾歇、居然抱此希冀。

家俱持续动摇下去日常业务便会迟滞。只有这点怎样都要避免——他是这的说的。

在此、察觉到了现今的ＥＯＳ直接面临的问题核心。

「我会好好处理」

只说出这句话，ＩＡＳＯＮ便步出了会议室。

＊＊＊＊＊７

凝冻的暗吞噬了一切。

Kings路上，一个人影都没有。原本杂沓的街道上，现在正悄悄地返回平静。连贫民窟特有的腐臭味，都被寒气自底层冻结麻痹。

NEAL－DARTS——二一：五Ｏ

是夹杂在第９区『克瑞斯（CERES）』和第７区『DIEDO』的边界中，林立著大小不等众多违法建筑的巨大迷宫。

变人。

奇人。

各种药物上瘾者….。

被称为外来者的流民。

被叫做变异者的拟态人种。

身为犯罪者被唾弃的尸人。

上述这类，怎麼看都行迹可疑的族群，只能不分日夜地徘徊著。

世上的常识、道义、良知。在这里全都由金钱的魔力和一套独自的运作法则而轻易毫无上限地颠覆。

这里是甚至传闻——就算是被米达斯市民视如蛇蝎般厌恶的克瑞斯住民也都不会轻易靠近的危险地带。

当然。因为是从米达斯的官方地图被永久抹去的鬼城（指第９区），那份异样的压迫感就算眼睛所见，也要当作在现实中不存在。所谓、一种视觉的矛盾(paradox)

NEAL-DARTS的夜里，是连一盏昏黄灯光都没有的完全暗夜。大概是这个原因

高挂的二轮明月比先前看到的都还醒目。

在散发著不详气氛的黑色区块前，GUY如一瞬间犹豫般裹足不前。

「怎麼了 。害怕的发抖吗？」

身后、路克低声笑著。

温和如GUY都觉得生气了。

「你还敢说、你自己现在是什麼丑态？」

GUY转身反驳。

「说到NEAL-DART呐、可是克瑞斯的异次元世界耶。恶质的电脑狂啦、诡异的肉体改造者啦、危险的药物中毒者啦、是那些摸不清底细家伙们的巢窟耶」

虽然GUY不认为这些夸张的传言都属实。但无风不起浪这点也是事实。

「只是基於好奇心所以来瞧瞧，结果就再也回不去了…….似乎是家常便饭喔」

路克悄声揶揄出这个并不只是杞忧的事实。

「可不能再像BLUE

CHIP那时一样了噢」(大家,这个BLUE CHIP是股市用语，指的是平稳但获利度相对较少的股票。本来想翻译成"回不去平稳的生活"不过我不却定德间版有没有加写名为BLUE CHIP的事件，所以先暂翻。)

就算习惯充满闭塞感的贫民窟，这个NEAL-DART根本是完全两回事。是任谁都知晓的常识。

「现在打退堂鼓也来不及了吧？才到NEAL-DART就怕成这样，哪还有办法和黑市的敌手斗啊？」

路克摆出窘态回答。

只有那麼一次，RIKI说出了『KATZE』的名字。那个刀疤脸男。就拉比所言他是黑市的代言人。

「总觉得好像牵连到不得了的人物耶。这倒底是怎麼回事？」

这个玩笑一点都不好笑。GUY仅仅只是投向了强烈的眼光，倒是GUY也很疑惑。

——这倒底是怎麼回事?

GUY才想知道呢。

年龄不详的俊秀刀疤男。没想到是这麼赫赫有名的人物。

到底是、在哪里？

为何？

——怎麼扯上的？

贫民窟的杂种和黑市的代理人。其接点完全摸不著头绪。

「难道.RIKI在做运送业和那边(黑市)是有关联的？」

拉比指出了这一点，GUY这才恍然大悟。

现在才明白，札克给的工作可不是给跑腿混饭吃的人做的，要的是够格的人。——这句话带来的冲击。

RIKI带回了在贫民窟连酒标都没机会拜见的高级酒『VARTAN』当伴手礼的时候，比起讶於那份差事的赚头，更感到潜藏的危机。但是，那时他只说了：

『你啊、该不是会一头钻进危险的事了吧？』

把真心话当成开玩笑的问，RIKI也是含糊其辞。只说了：

『你看著吧，我会从贫民窟脱身的』

只有这句话毫不动摇。

所以GUY也不好再追问什麼。

「RIKI果然是比我们想像中还要厉害的男人呐」

拉比并不是揶揄而是赞赏般说到。

「就算被叫成丧家犬也屹立不摇的自尊，就是这样？」

但是.GUY既不否认也不承认。因为RIKI什麼都没说。

那个时候还觉得，不必这麼急著知道也没关系。

要是硬扳开RIKI那什麼都不肯说的嘴，也听不到真心话。只要过了段时间RIKI缓气之后或许释怀了点再问也不迟。

事到如今，GUY深深地后悔了。

伴随著确实能感受到的三年空白。 为什麼？

——怎会如此

是不是自己没有早点察觉到事情的真相呢？

RIKI突然回到贫民窟，以为从此两人在一起的时间就是用不完的了。

明知道再也不能回到先前的对侣关系，但也不想被认为是一厢情愿毫不考虑对方的感受，所以就隐藏自己的感情装作没事。也因此对无性的生活感到懊悔不已。

就算RIKI不情愿也罢。要是能更坦率一点，更忠於自己一点——把欲望付出行动的话，或许就能防止RIKI再次从身边消失了也不一定。

「路克。你真的……明白吗？」

「什麼事？」

「KIRIE他啊，是打从心底在害怕。连形象都不顾一付惊恐憔悴的样子紧黏在RIKI身边。我们可是察觉到这是相当糟糕的事件了耶」

「可不是吗。比起像小鬼一样沉迷在丝陶特里(幻觉酒)，这可是刺激多了」

感到这麼说还是难掩焦虑，於是在内心叹了一口气。

这可不是为了打发无聊的试胆游戏。

「GUY啊」

「——干麻？」

「都来到这里了，再怎麼担心都无济於事吧？席德还有诺利斯也都做好觉悟了，不然的话，谁没事会要淌这浑水啊」

语气明明就没变， 但是声调低沉了许多。彷佛是对GUY的杞忧火上加油般。

因为GUY是在当下撞见的，所以不由得多想了些吗？路克也有身为路克的坚持，或许就是在指这件事。

「既然我们也是卡迪安出身的，哪能就这麼闷不吭声的呢？KIRIE在那里看到了什麼。我们也有知道的权利。不是吗？」

—是的。

都走到这一步，已经没有胆怯迷惘的空闲了。

「跟据死神的情报，Zico是个超猛的骇客对吧? 」

如果拉比的情报正确。被称做『Zico』的骇客没有破解不了的防火墙——的样子。根据金额，不论什麼来源、情报都能找出来。这就是其辣腕卖点所在的样子。

但是。要和如此的Zico联络上相当费力。因为虽然拉比连Zico的藏身处NEAL-DARTS都说了,但接下来的委托却很乾脆地放弃了。

既然要接下这生意,应该就要连最后的居中斡旋都做到底，对GUY来说才能省去麻烦才是。但却以骇客和情报商的领域不同——这种狗屁理由。额外增加的收费几乎都花在连络Zico的仲介者资料上了。

路克虽然露骨地连连炮轰『跟本就是黑店』但也能说明比起GUY他们访妨碍了对Zico的竞争意识，拉比明显地表现出更不想和NEAL-DARTS扯上任何关系。

「走吧」

有一半是出於被逼赶的催促，GUY再次迈步向前。

这个"可靠"的向导员，是从自称为Zico的代理人那拿到的手机行型精密收发器和有夜视工能的护目镜而已。

有巨大迷宫之说的NEAL-DARTS、普通人连白天在内走动都不可能，更别说是暗夜了。潜入关口后如果不是收发器自动打开载入地图的话，那矗立在眼前的黑壁恐怕只让人望之畏步。

和路克并肩而行，接下来都没有谈到话，只管聚精会神地跟著地图走到指定地点。边走著，GUY边像是反刍般嚼著RIKI的话语。

『没有任何代价就想成功，根本就办不到』

『对手太险恶了。KATZE都亲自出马了，做什麼都没用.』

『把KIRIE的事忘了吧！GUY。这是对你最好的选择』

为了要从深渊发迹而上，唯有丑闻碰不得。

人类这种生物，到头来还是最爱自己的。

——然而。

(不过就三年。RIKI。 对我们而言，不是有怎样都不能退让的自尊吗？)

RIKI的身影再度从贫民窟消失，已经过了三个月。

在僵局下的离别对GUY而言，是不管做什麼一睁开眼来就觉得心情甚糟——以后悔渡日的三个月。

悔恨。

烦恼。

——焦急。

所以、不论做什麼都行…现在不能两手闲著。

要把发生过的是当做不存在而忘掉…这种事跟根本办不到。如果说这样会让枯燥到爆的日常失去平稳，也不在乎。

KIRIE知道了些什麼？因为看到什麼而发狂？RIKI知道其中秘密吗？ 牵涉到什麼程度？

如果说不知道事实是保身的最大武器，那看透真相便能杀出一条路。

再也不想因为怕失去而怯步，在犹豫中后悔了。

——就在此时。

手中的地图画面表示『停止』的灯号闪烁了起来。

隔著护目镜，GUY和路克不约而同地屏息对望。

连任何万物气息都没有的暗之沉默。

莽莽撞撞地瞥了旁边一眼，也没有任何变化。

路克口中，传出了坐立不安地砸舌声。

一分…。

二分…。

什麼指示都没有，只有等待的时间觉得特别漫长。好像只能被喉间的刺辣焦躁感和忐忑的心跳折磨。

——瞬间。

从脚底板下传来微幅的震动。

几乎在同一时间，两人神经一绷往脚边瞪看。

——刹那。

微弱的机械运转声包缠著双脚，连发出声音都来不及，就把呆站在那露出一脸惊愕的两人吞纳进了地表中。

突如其来的失坠感。

惊愕甚至引发呼吸困难的耳鸣，让两人毫无防备。还好不是直接坠入那个坑，算是幸运的了。

『磅』

脚底下，暗色发出微小的声音。这如果不是保持异常神经紧绷的状态，是不会听到的细小声音。

同时间，被屏蔽的视线豁然开朗。

GUY、路克摘下了护目镜。这时才了解原来是身处於升降梯中。

「……才不会被你吓到咧」

皱著眉头，路克出声咒骂，用的是和平常全然不同的嘶哑声音。

摆出备战姿势，为了安抚情绪让吐出的气息融於四周。GUY半无意识的舔了好几次下唇。

总之先下升降梯，二人沿著橘色的灯光通路走著。

参差的脚步声响彻这个空间。犹如象徵对状况无法掌握的两人的紧张感。

晦暗色的门忽然横在眼前。

「啥？现在还有手动门啊？」

路克上下打量著这扇怎样都不开的门，嘀咕了一句。

「该不会握住门把后，忽然被电吧？」

「都到这里来了，还有这个必要吗？」

慢慢地，慎重地转开门把——向前推。手掌传来质量出乎意料的沉，GUY於是绷著脸更加重了力道。

开启的门扉那一侧，就某种意义上，是另一个异世界。

宽广的空间地面全铺著鲜艳夺目的绒毯，其华美的程度，一时间还会觉得沾著泥沙的鞋踏进去很不应该。

防间的正中央是、

『这,到底花了多少钱和功夫啊』——会不由得这麼想的，

奢侈的矮桌和沙发夸耀著自身的存在感，壁面以神话为主题的连幅画作绽放著异彩。

虽然贫民窟的居民根本无缘住进米达斯的高级宾馆(HOTEL)，但这该不会是和被称为总统套房(imperial room我们这边是这样称呼的,不知道你们怎麼叫,所以附原文)的装潢差不多的房间吧？两人发傻地像跟棒子立在那，只能用赞叹的视线巡礼。

一付被和地上的诡异气氛完全是两回事的豪华所压到的脸色，完全发不出声音来。

即使如此，两人更愕然的是：拥有俐落整齐的及肩紫红色长发以及同色双眸的美貌少年，用著似乎永远不会变声柔美声音说著：

「请多指教。我是Zico」

报上了这个名字。

(骗人…..的吧?)

(——真的假?)

吞下了大大一口气，两个人不加思索地面面相觑。

觉得这如果不是等著『委托人』"吓一跳" "怦然心动"的惊喜演出的话，就是恶劣的玩笑。

该不会这个少年是伪装品，真实的Zico还藏在别处，通过视讯萤幕窥看著我们的样子？——之类的。

不论何种防火墙都能破解的辣腕电脑骇客『Zico』的形象，和眼前有著纤细线条的美少年，怎样都没法重叠在一起。

是已经习惯了这样的视线。还是说觉得这两人挨著肩那拜倒的脸不知道要摆到什麼时后很有趣，Zico微微地绽放笑颜：

「真不巧，我就只有这张脸。不合您的意吗？」

虽然GUY慌慌张张地表示没那回事。 Zico还是继续说：

「请不必担心。我并不是影武者。不过，还是控制一下那露骨的神色比较好喔。

因为这让你们的动摇表露无疑了。」

不愧是看惯这种场面的Zico，从容有余。

「不好意思呐！我们这草包。但是负责连系的浑蛋一个字都没提，传说中的Zico是毛都还没长齐的小鬼这件事。」

路克用调侃的语气放话。

情急之下，GUY用手轴给了路克的侧腹部一个拐子。

「….呜！」

路克倾著身子惨叫。

但是.。Zico那轮廓姣好的唇只是高雅地微微上翘。

「这麼饶舌的话，可是当不成代理人的喔。除了最低限度的，非必要的话『非礼物视。非礼勿言。非礼勿听。』…..这便是在NEAL-DARTS存活的铁则。当然、 如果继续这麼引人侧目，你们也毫无例外(会被作掉?)。」

和外貌不相衬的锐利视线，让平稳的语气笑里藏刀。

如果被其年幼的容貌迷惑而看轻他的话，肯定会吃苦头。此时又更加体认到：在NEAL-DARTS跟本没有目光所见全是『真实』的确证。

「总之、请先坐下来吧。 一直站著也谈不了生意。」

Zico用堆满笑容的脸催促著，在两人看来，气氛还是和缓不下来。

「请说？想要取得哪项情报呢？」

「在说之前，有件事要先确认一下。我们委托的事不会泄漏出去吧？」

「请不必担心。保密的事我会严守。因为商誉是最重要的。」

GUY愣愣地点了头。然后保持著微微垂下的眼神低声说出了这段话：

「什麼事都能找出来吗？比如说…….会涉及性命，相当棘手危险的事也可以？」

这并不是刻意拐弯抹角夸大其辞，对GUY而言就是抱持著如此的觉悟。基於现场体验过那个事件。想探求真相的欲望，已经不是单单的热诚而是感受到有东西迫切逼近。

和不习惯这种场面的GUY比起来， Zico怎麼看都是身经百战磨鍊出来的强者。

「那就得看『东西』和『金钱』的多寡了。谈到买卖，自身还是最重要的。」

用柔美的语调说出了如此铜臭味的内容。

「不过听说，其他人怕的不敢接的案子，交给你一次就能搞定了？」

这不是揶揄也不是客套话，是拉比所言『NEAL-DARTS的Zico的实力』。

只是，要付出如此冒险的交易其报酬也不是盖的。

连要联络到代理人的仲介费都毫不马虎。

Zico对这样的言论回以：

「传言又能信几分呢？因为人的嘴巴会因为利害关系而轻易扭曲事实呢。常言：好事30%是真的，其他70%都是胡扯。」

彷若是在说别人的事一般平然地拍掉加在自己身上的传言。透露出坚韧的自信和毫不动摇的自尊。

「说起来，托那个传言的福，各种客层才能毫不拘束地找上门来，虽然这也是

不值一提的事啦。」

即使不同客层有相对的应对，不过没有偏见。Zico更加强调了这点。

会不会接受委托另当别论，Zico能在知道是贫民窟杂种的前提下还邀他们坐上商谈的椅子，难道不是因为比起委托内容对杂种的好奇心还更胜一筹？

当然,、Zico的真正意图是什麼，事到如今两人也没有确认的余力了。

「想拜托你查出『黑市』和『卡迪安』的关系」

瞬间， Zico的眼神转而锐力了起来。

「有什麼令人在意的传言吗？」

「就是想确认这点啊。黑市有KATZE这个代言人。特别想知道他和卡迪安有什麼关联」

「——原来如此。刀疤男KATZE吗？」

好像是巴掌拍响了般,，从Zico口中说出了这个别称。

「你知道啊？」

「嘛~多多少少听过」

反过来说，这说不定也证明了名为KATZE的男人是个相当的大人物。无形中就这麼被说服了。

那样的大人物和有瑕疵纪录的RIKI…..。

倒底，两人之间发生了什麼呢？

这样的关系到现在都还持续著吗？

——还是没有呢？

明明就是为了要厘清黑市和卡迪安的关连才到这里来的，但GUY好像陷入了什麼咒缚般思绪一直卡在这里打转。

「有关KATZE的情报，当然价值就不斐罗？」

Zico再次口头确认。并不是对贫民窟杂种——这帮人的蔑视，应该说就连这也是某种工作程序般。

「虽说这个道上好像没有赚取价差这种东西，你该不会入手的情报反而偷偷拿去哄抬然后得取暴利吧？」

好像只关心这件事般，路克反过来质问。

「之前就已经说过了，这桩交易的信用是最重要的。再说，因为只限克瑞斯才能用的电子货币没有任何价值，如果到时你们不能用米达斯的通货单位付帐，我这边可否另找愿意买情报的人？」

克瑞斯和米达斯的通货汇率完全不通。只能在贫民窟用的货币根本毫无价值，在克瑞斯所有的交易都经由随身碟中的电子钱币完成，不允许现金化。

对Zico而言，有没有支付情报金额的能力，才是最在意的事。

「——知道了。总之，就拜托你了。」

「谨遵吩咐。」

「可以的话要快一点啊。」

「必定好好处理。」

一直到最后，Zico那毫不带嫌恶的殷勤都没有间断过。

送走了GUY和路克后。Zico在吧台把酒注入了玻璃杯。

并不是庆祝商谈成功，只是为了要整理脑中的思绪做做样子缓缓地摇晃著酒杯，只沾了一口便离开了高脚椅。

就这样，Zico慢慢地抬起脚步，消失在附有身份确认扫描的门后。

那里是和商谈用沙龙的豪华无缘的机密室。是Zico化身为『NEAL-DARTS的Zico』的黑盒子。

嵌在一整面墙上的生化电脑是Zico寄予完全信赖的夥伴。不，是只会对Zico的脑波有反应的半身。

不论什麼时候、什麼事，"他"都细心的保持关注、提供支援，多亏於此，才有『NEAL-DARTS的Zico』的存在。

Zico像平常一样带著微笑送给"他"一个飞吻，然后静静地坐上操作椅。

桌上的电源转到ON、熟悉地以手输入密码后、便转换成了视讯模式。

然后，稍稍等待。

轻微的暖机声音一停、看著萤幕的眼底便映出了一个人物。

「晚安。现在可以打扰一下吗？」

如此酣醇甘美的语气，和营业用的大迳相庭，透露著温度。

间之楔德间版第５卷第8章

不夜城、米达斯。

映入眼帘的是绚烂幻惑的交错光影。第2区——『FLARE(芙雷亚)』

乍看之下，只是一间老旧药房的地下室，便是KATZE的城池。

「——明白了。不，由我这边另行连络你。」

用最少字数的言语结束对话后，KATZE便把手机放回原位。

就在这麼一瞬间，他的眉间积起了皱纹。这对不论何时都沉著冷静、脸上少有表情变化——给人如此印象的KATZE来说是很罕见的事。

说起来、特地把视讯电话转成静音模式就是因为有访客的关系，而且现在时间都接近午夜12点了。

但是。

「什麼事？」

完全没有在顾忌KATZE私人时间的美貌支配者，比起在意打断两人对话的来电者是谁，对能让KATZE露出那张脸的内容更感兴趣。

「是NEAL-DARTS的Zico。」

这次、换IASON双眸眨了一下。

部署在NEAL-DARTS的Zico职责，是在魔窟处理让米达斯的治安井察都觉得棘手的谍报活动。也就是TANAGULA直属的特务(UNDER COVER)。

外表和内在的明显落差无从衡量其人生经历。

就这层意义而言， Zico已经非常老成了。和KATZE的铁面可以说是双壁的存在。

(来了来了~~~~~~这里也有双壁出现了~~~!!好兴奋啊啊~~~)

TANAGURA没有一举铲除NEAL-DARTS，是因为要掌握害虫寄生虫混杂其中的联邦间谍动向，这里是刚好的地点。在高处看不见的影子，在底部的话不要说其浓淡连蠢动的身影都能揪住实态。

「好像是接获了想查清楚黑市和卡迪安关系的委托。」

「哦？这还真耐人寻味呐，」

和口吻背道而驰的那双眼，充分表露出察觉不寻常的神色。就算是IASON也有无法听听就算了的情报。

「怎会如此？我不认为是从KIRIE的口中泄露出去的。委托人是谁？」

「是GUY。」

IASON听到回答的一瞬间，先是双眸圆瞠。接下来却从喉咙深处发出笑声。

「真是的……贫民窟的杂种。这个也好那个也罢，尽是做些常识外的事。」

是因为贫民窟的地缘之特别吗？

还是说、和RIKI有关系的人都是特例？

恐怕是后者吧。被触发而引起预想外化学反应的人们不是只有杂种而已，这也许就是RIK的真正厉害的地方。

从米梅亚开始的EOS宠物、是如此。DARYL、是如此。恐怕、KATZE也是。当然、其中影响最甚著，就是IASON自己。

RAOUL心怀戒慎地把这样强烈的感染力比喻为『贪噬细胞』，艾歇也毫不忌讳公然地说他是侵蚀著这个被完美地统治管理的世界的『恶意错误程式』。

「是那个时候…….让GUY看到了吗？」

如今，感到后悔莫急。

对KZATZE来说，有这样的发展真是始料未及。原本是打算对RIKI施加压力而说出口的事，到头来还是让GUY窥听到了。就算有不加思索便把被谎言包装的真相说出口的人，也应该不会酿成大事才对。

目光所见没有必要全都当真。如果是对方不知道比较好的秘密，便把它密封在内心深处即可。因为RIKI比谁都深深体验过这样的事，与其说出来不如隐瞒著GUY自己收拾乾净。

——太天真了。

对此的切身之痛。

实际上KATZE没有和GUY当面说过话。知道的只有他的基本资料而已。仅打算知道他是那个贫民窟杂种的对侣的存在而已，不否认自己太看轻GUY。

便是这个让自己感到后悔。

「嘛、也罢。 Zico承诺了会找个像样的情报搪塞。看这情况他们什麼都还不知道，只是单纯地在怀疑而已。」

「如果，这样还无法打发他们的话……..你打算怎麼做？」

「能够高明地蒙混过去不正能让我们见识Zico的手腕吗？面对贫民窟的杂种还

说『做不到』可是会让『NEAL-DARTS的Zico』名号哭泣的。Zico会连这个都不懂吗？」

IASON毫不在乎似的说出了这段话。

不管是那种组织，除非是能同时间多头进行勤务并能互相分享并移行档案资料的生化军团(暗指BLONDIE?)，否则只要一复杂巨大化，就会从根部开始腐烂。能以最少限度被害挽救起来或是不能，其组织的能耐便能见眞章。

用恐惧来束缚人心很容易。如果把希望的嫩芽全数都摘除的话，人就会变的毫无反抗之力。

但是。这样无法培养真正忠诚之心。

讽刺的是，以感情来维系的合作关系更加脆弱。

所谓约束他人，简单说就是在斟酌操纵人的知性、感情和意志这三个人心的要素。

领导者既是『头』就不应该对『党』唯命是从。

侧近是不可或缺的，但决断之事不能委任给他们。

仰望最高位者的目光，一定要包含完全的信赖和同等的畏惧才行。

(看到这里再加上前面的"双壁'我有一种穿越到"银河英雄传说"的感觉….金毛狮王莱因哈特说:你们如果有打倒我的自信和觉悟,随时都可以像我挑战!於是罗塔尔知道让他恐惧和信赖并存的元帅便是适合站在他之上的男人.虽然后来因为这句话篡位了~呵呵~好好看~银英最高!!)

君临黑市的IASON，正是如此绝对无二的存在。

就在IASON走到自己面前之际，KATZE感到脸颊上的旧伤微微地在发疼。那是深入骨髓的畏惧，并建立在其上无以名状的憧憬，也是被植入隶属於他的刻印。

无法夺走。

无从拔除。

没法割舍。

KATZE身为KATZE的——存在意义

那就是，态若自然地迎向IASON所投射过来的视线，乾脆让它成为明确的东西。

「这样说你明白了吗，KATZE。」

听惯的声调虽然平心静气，但决不是纵容。

「——是」

好像是要把话咬碎般，KATZE颔首表示。

和IASON与RIKI之间的『绊』不同意义的『楔』，这里也有。而已经是KATZE的一部份牢牢地嵌在身体里。

「那麼、回到先前的话题，你有什麼看法？」

因Zico打来的电话而让话题中断的内容，那便是让RIKI回到黑市可行还是不可行。

这一瞬间，KATZE毫无防被地吃了一惊。因为没想到这话会从IASON的口中听到。

即使IASON会对KATZE下命令，也从不曾真的想徵求过KATZE的意见。就算是疑问句的形式，那也是等同於已经了然答案的事后承诺罢了。

被命令是相当轻松的。因为只要顾著完成所给予的事，然后拿出成果就好了。

为此用投入心力和智慧达成目标什麼痛苦也不会有。如果贯彻这种为达目的意识，不论什麼时机和场合都能理直气壮颠倒是非，毫无罪恶感。

但是。不是徵询工作上的意见，而是要回答私心所作祟的私事问题则非常之难。

要回答『什麼』。

限在『哪里』。

探寻不著能清楚区分的境界线。对方是IASON，这已是僭越之前的问题了。

「这并不是为了排遣无聊就能胜任的工作。」

慎重地、KATZE选字用句。

事到如今，已经管不著这样说IASON会怎麼想了。在还不明了他真正意图的基础上，就只能这麼说了。

「你的意思是四年的空白鸿沟太过巨大了吗？」

「在谈论可行还是不可行之前，我倒是不觉得在EOS能通过如此的特例。」

KATZE曾是IASON的家俱。EOS是什麼样的地方是再熟系不过的了。就算IASON是如何位高权重的BLONDIE，挂在嘴上也只能算是桌前的空谈而已。

——不、是打从心理期望要是空谈的话就好了。

黑市的帝王(ICE MAN)遇上有关RIKI(PET)的事便会做出难以想像的脱序言行举止。这俨然已经是众所周知的事实了。

不老不死媚惑著人心的人工体。

完美无缺的知性。

完全无欠的理性。

建立在身为TANAGURA的菁英不容许动摇的自尊之上的威严感，比什麼都、比谁都——还要相衬的BLONDIE。

把RIKI当成宠物养在EOS之前的IASON，是太过有能力而难以接近、毫无瑕疵没有缺点，除了是支配者以外什麼都不是。

但如今却、以BLONIDIE的身分被称为不择食者。

而且、重点是IASON自己本身还不认为那是屈辱。

这般不可思议的骤变，KATZE看的最是清楚。

仅只是和一个人的相遇，就成了完全推翻从前的楔子。把这个称为『命运』或许显得太过陈腐，但常理应该不会发生的邂逅，已经不能用偶然来形容了。

IASON和RIKI纠葛复杂的关系，恐怕比谁都还要清楚的KATZE也因此感到挥之不去的戒慎危惧。

但IASON并不管这些。

「那麼，这个特例成立的话，你的建议会是什麼？」

这个节骨眼还说什麼『假设』『如果』『或许』实在是毫无意义——好像完全无视想赶快结束这个话题的KATZE之杞忧。

如果是这样的话，KATZE也只能默默承受了。

磨练有价值的原石所带来的喜悦。就算只是一瞬间，也不能说从没这麼想过。

但是。那是因为RIKI还"只是一个杂种"的时候。

「如能先训练适应一下把生锈的技能磨亮，只要他想做应该就能办到吧！除此之外考虑其利益得失的话，老实说已超出我能回答的范围了。——这就是我的真心话。」

或许连这个都在预测的范围内，IASON的嘴角微微地上翘。

「吃饭、睡觉、被抱…..。一想到自己无所事事平白地长岁数，就让他不寒而栗的样子。」

KATZE不由得屏息。

并不是讶於身为宠物还对饲主咆出如此狂言。而是因为感觉窥看到了绝不会外传出去、连在EOS都不为人知的一面。

不可能……默认连有都不该有的事情的IASON如此决定性的变异就发生在眼前， 顿时让KATZE忘了怎麼说话。

「既然都同样的要被拴死，比起在EOS窒息不如在黑市还比较如鱼得水。他用像是要把人吞下的眼神这麼说。总是坚持自我主张毫不谄媚的那个RIKI，居然对我这麼说….」

KATZE身为家俱那时的记忆是，

『没有的话也不会感到困扰，如果不碍事的话放在视线的一角也没差。』

——持有如此价值观的IASON，彻底地对宠物毫不关心。

所以、对RIKI持有如此异常执著的IASON，除了打从心底讶异外、还不得不感到某种危险。

但是、现在走到这一步，连这份忧虑都瓦解了。

「对我来说，也不吝於把项圈的长度延伸到黑市里。当然、那是在有你看管的条件下。」

这一次、KATZE是彻底地绝句了。

这种事——太难以置信。

如果不是听错的话，就是自己的耳朵有问题。

不可能…….

IASON居然会在工作上掺杂私情——难。以。置。信。

现在、在自己眼前的IASON，眞的是IASON.MINK吗？

被砰砰乱跳异样鼓动的心跳煽动，思考回路都要停摆的感觉。

无法置信的事发生的，冲击。

——为什麼？

无法置信的事发生的话，必有理由。

到底是——什麼？

应该有不是一时冲动的，必然原因。

就在思考的同时，

「在EOS——到底发生了…..什麼事呢？」

极其自然地，脱口问出了这句话。

「就是根据目前的情况，才要把RIKI从EOS里带出来的。」

对於这个像是谜语般的遣词，KATZE的唇更是使不出话了。

把RIKI带回EOS，才过了四个月。

但却——怎会如此？

「要把RIKI…….养在EOS之外吗？」

这才是，不可能的现实。

但是。

「正是」

IASON的语气却丝毫不见动摇。

「——养在哪里？」

带著惊喘般询问的KATZE，其声音之嘶哑，完全超乎自己的意料。

「在APATIA」

一听到在米达斯唯一能被允许拥有私人高级寓所的地名，KATZE只能无言地圆瞠著双眸。

听到了IASON冲击性的剖白——这只能说，除此之外不做他想的惊愕——以来已经过了两个礼拜。

如平常般在黑市的本部设有的勤务室里专心无杂念处理著情报的KATZE这方，从IASON打来了视讯电话。

「让您久等了」

面对屏幕，KATZE一成不变地回应。

但是。却隐约预感有什麼事情会发生，这点倒是不容置疑。

『把RIKI从EOS带出来的事已经谈定了』

没有任何开场白，IASON便直接说出口。

「要到APATIA？」

『对。预计这几天就能准备完成。』

「那麼、之前谈过的事是否也就正式生效了？」

『总之、先让他适应一下，把生锈的技能磨亮再说。』

「RIKI对这件事的看法是？」

『他还不知道』

发生了不可能的事，完全在常识之外。

都到这种地步了什麼都有可能发生，已经不会再对每件事都感到惊讶了。

—应该是这样。

「您确定要这麼做吗？」

如果不再三确认约定便会觉得不安。硬要说的话，与其说那是KATZE的习性，不如说遇上和RIKI有关的事连一个小差错都不想有。

『你指什麼事？』

「让RIKI再回来，口说无凭的谣言或许会更加窜走。」

『如果是"我的宠物"这件事泄漏的话，那倒无妨。其他的，就看他自己怎的解决了。』

这语义，就像是在说连这点能耐都派不上用场的话也没有养在黑市的价值了。

这个不只是随口说说的蓄意犯样子——令人生畏。

『交给你后，我就不再插手。只要不让他太醒目就好。』

「就算RIKI的存在成为你最大的弱点也没关系吗？」

『总比他在EOS被逼到要窒息来的好吧。』

已经、听到什麼都不会觉得吃惊了。应该是那样的，但在其话语下潜藏的宠溺声调，让KATZE不由得怀疑起自己的耳朵。

『那麼、就拜托你了。KATZE。』

没等 KATZE回答，就挂断了视讯电话。

把电话的开关切到OFF后，KATZE像是疲惫不堪般将背靠向椅子。

(你打算怎麼办？RIKI。你彻底让TANAGURA的BLONDIE堕入人间了…..接下来，你打算怎麼办？)

间之楔德间版第５卷第９章＊＊＊

那一天。

和平常一样在据点里。

「屁啦。死亡心理辅导？这不是笑掉人大牙嘛！」

太阳都还高挂在天空，路克就已经在喝著廉价酒卷烟管了。

「呐、ＧＵＹ。ＫＩＲＩＥ那时是怕的要死吧？卡迪安的那个少爷不是还因此疯了吗？这样说词根本对不上嘛！」

聒吱聒吱。

咕叽咕叽。

啪啦啪啦。

路克的毒舌喋喋不止。

「那样还不如乾脆乱扯说卡迪安连人体实验都有在做，这样听来还比较痛快。」

（路克的直觉好准。。。。。）

大家也都知道路克气馁鳖屈放出来的话并不是他的本意。

但是。

「你这玩笑开的太过火了,路克.光是在那里解剖死体就令人反感了(还提什麼人体实验)」

语气辛辣的诺利斯一口咬碎固体食物。

斜眼看著长篇大论还卷著菸草的路克，从刚刚就只是闷声不吭的席德其眼神如赞同诺利斯的话般透出指责。

视线快速地扫过这些拌嘴的成员，ＧＵＹ叹了大大一口气。

「问题是，这些赃款的汇流处就是黑市不是吗？ＫＩＲＩＥ那家伙，该不会是紧咬住这个丑闻不放反而栽了个大跟斗吧？」

这实在是太。。。。。超出常识了，根本想不到会是如此。

弱肉强食公然横行是贫民窟的规则。

想靠著床边的甜言蜜语看看能不能捞到一点油水….。

以这个目标为前提的肉体关系这种手段令人嗤之以鼻。把一步都没从这个名为卡迪安的圣地『走出去』的嫡子少爷玩弄在鼓掌间，对ＫＩＲＩＥ而言不过就是饭前小点而已。

这样的如意算盘，ＧＵＹ和成员们想都没想到。

正因为ＫＩＲＩＥ是最低贱的混蛋，所以只有闻嗅出这猎物能否捕食的技能铁定超群。

如果事情只到这里的话，或许会说：

『不愧是ＫＩＲＩＥ！对你刮目相看了呢』

『这是轻松愉快获取情报的极致？』

『ＳＥＸ也是投资的一环吗？』

对ＫＩＲＩＥ的评价或许也会完全不同。除了ＧＵＹ以外….。

然而。不论是总爱唱反调说话轻浮真假难辨的路克、还是善於炒热冷场面的诺利斯、或是沉默但显的可靠的席德、———以及ＧＵＹ。卡迪安和黑市的暗地勾结，带给他们预想外的打击。

（疤面男ＫＡＴＺＥ……吗？）

一边灌进无酒精性的混合饮料，ＧＵＹ一边痛苦地回想从Zico那听到这情报的冲击。

回复 收起回复

344楼2011-11-04 15:11举报

从Zico的代理人那里接获联络，ＧＵＹ和路克再次於深夜潜入NEAL-DARTS已经是两个礼拜后了。

这下总算能放下心中的大石了，不管怎样一切都会明朗化。能够解除如坠雾中的不安又或是真相终能见於光天化日之下的期待感、和前次有著不太一样的紧张感。

在那样的两人面前，Zico说：

「在卡迪安虽然称为心理辅导专员，事实上，却好像推动安乐死。」

用顺耳的柔美声音，若无其事地投出了震撼弹。

这一瞬间、脑中好像失焦一般视界变的扭曲了起来。

『心理辅导专员』

『安乐死』

虽然明白单字的意义、但却怎样都无法把这两者重叠在一起。

趁著这荒诞笑话还没冷掉、Zico又说：

「将遗体处理后再运往黑市做其他用途，似乎就是这样取得收入的。」

两人的后脑杓都像是被痛殴了般感到晕眩。

「哪有这种事？！」

「你骗人！」

不——就算喊的再大声，激动地双手击打桌面、也都无法完全否定Zico的话。

或许连这样的反应都在预测的范围内，Zico只是微微地抽动脸颊笑著。

「说卡迪安有令人在意的谣言是你们吧？事到如今又不承认了？」

不过就是被猜到罢了，声音竟然发不出来。

是这样没错。

——但是。

———不该是这种答案！

不是要知道这种事。

不对。

——胡说。

———太荒谬了！

嘶声力竭让喉咙斥痛、烧烫。

那麼、是什麼呢？

真相倒底是….什麼？

自问。

反问。

直到脑浆翻腾错乱。

Zico查到的情报如此沉重，说是"丑闻"都还不足以形容。在无法接受的情况下，脑袋也毫不起作用思绪停滞。

「还记得吗?不久前很流行的『梦食(DREAM CAPTURE)』」

「会引发病症和脑障碍的……那个?」

是只要头部装备上机件，就能参加逼真３Ｄ网游的游戏机。当然，这是克瑞斯才有的。

在娱乐贫乏的贫民窟，还一时爆发出广大的人气。不论多偏僻的酒吧里都有个二、三台摆在那里。

如果太沉迷玩到不可自拔、会让脑部受到严重的伤害而引发人格崩坏，最糟的也有脑细胞坏死的状况。

「是的。也听说因为太危险了，於是便终止了制造。」

虽是这麼说，但以一句『风险要自己承担』来抵销掉掉一切的贫民窟，游戏机只是撤离而已，其责任问题的追究声浪从没喧嚣过。

那时，街上彻头彻尾地在窃窃私语的就是：我们贫民窟这边的住民，是不是被米达斯那边为了开发新的游戏娱乐试作品而被当成了实验白老鼠——这样的传谣。

管它多麼荒诞可疑，只要真相在黑暗中…….就不会受舆论攻击。

「好像是使用改良型来达到效果。」

「改良型……是什麼？」

Zico熟稔地以手操作控制台，萤幕上便投射出一张不管怎麼看都超高级的斜躺椅。

「这个就是…..那东西？」

「是的。在脑干中埋入特殊的微米晶片（nano chip）便可使用。不管什麼梦，都可以依照希望得到逼真的虚拟体验。」

「也就是说——让你觉得轻松快活，边作著喜欢的梦境边死去，对吧？」

所谓安乐死，就是用这种手段吧？

「是的。美丽的、快乐的、轻松的…..」

仿佛那三个一组的字是广告标语般的说法，ＧＵＹ明显地表现出嫌恶感瞪视著Zico。

对Zico来说，被斜眼瞪视根本不痛不痒吧。

「在梦境的当下从脑部抽出的『内啡肽』…..也就是，被称做脑内麻药的物质。这东西、和仅在胎儿体内才有的细胞活性化抽出物一样，相当具有市场价值。」

如行云流水、毫无窒碍地滔滔解说的Zico，这一瞬间也露出些微的苦笑表情。

「你们两个，请不要那麼露骨地瞪著我嘛。我只是报告和情报金额相符的事实而已……。如果您不满意的话，不如就把它让给别人？」

「说什麼胎儿….。难道、连那种事都有在干吗？」

卡迪安是养育大家的地方。就只有那里的事没法置之不理，让忍受到了极限的路克插嘴了。

「应该是没有吧。因为从母体出生是克瑞斯的原则，女性是具有珍贵价值的。这麼做风险太大了。只是为了胎儿的部份器官而怀孕之后再堕胎，实在是太不符成本效益了。」

（这一章一直在考验我的道德底限。。。。。。）

Zico的语气还是没有任何变化。毫不掺杂私情。

所以才更令人感到不爽。

因为只要是贫民窟的住民，就知道Zico所言没有半点虚假。

贫民窟是９９％都是男性的扭曲社会。稀少的女性从出生到死亡都被严密保护著。

不——是被隔离著。只为了生产而存在…..。

这代表什麼意义。在贫民窟将这问题认真看待的人连个影都没有。因为不管再怎麼舆论，这都是贫民窟才有的状况。

「现在，是只要有能力把钱付清的话，签个字就能自由地以年为单位做冻眠的时代了。有钱的话机体化说不定也是现在流行的保持年轻方法。但是没有半点特别能力，又和钱财权势无缘的贫穷人就只能使用安乐死疗法，这在哪个星际联邦间都不是什麼稀奇的事。」

这到底事实，或不是。ＧＵＹ他们无从分辨。因为克瑞斯是所有的情报都被阻断，广大陆地中的孤岛。

「连贫民窟的人们也都毫无例外会这麼想吧。与其老丑下去，不如毫无痛苦地死亡。不觉得这样也不错吗？」

「他们会知道在那之后会被拿去卖吗？」

「这种事，不必特地告知吧？」

是这样吗？

如果得知死后身体会被当成能或不能用的东西喊价来卖的话，状况难到不会有所改变吗？

ＧＵＹ的话，才不想以这种方式死去。那或许是ＧＵＹ还没有认真看待Zico所言的『老丑』是怎麼一回事吧。

「那是因为有人不付帐，还想要钻进自己喜欢的梦境中快活地死去。基於花费的成本，可不能把这件事当志工服务在做。人啊，算就死了也能变成银子。有能够让还活著的人有意义地使用的价值。不是吗？只在那边说冠冕堂皇的话，是没法说服人或组织的喔！」

Zico以世故的语气一语道破。

对贫民窟的人而言，卡迪安是唯一的圣域。

正是因为有到十三岁为止都在养育中心受教育与关爱的回忆，才能在充斥窒息感的贫民窟生活下去。就算，那个记忆是被极端美化的乡愁。

承受这个秘密的曝光之前、他们应该都有所觉悟了才是。

但是，真的说出来，这迫近眼前太过荒诞的事实还是激起了生理上的嫌恶感，怎样都无法接受。表情和思绪也都冻结了。

人类，得知了不该知道的秘密，显的哑口无言。

对此深切感受，并不可否认地感到双肩压上来的重担。

「ＲＩＫＩ那家伙……是知道的吗？这件事。」

诺利斯喃喃道出口。

「所以……才会变成那样吗？」

此时。任谁都惊愕地面面相觑。

———不过。

在无言的情况下、视线马上就垂了下来。换上各不相同的沉重表情…..。

＊＊后记＊＊＊

大家好。

这是新装版『间之楔』第５弹。从这卷开始，终於是（笑）Chara文库的原创版（original）了。是以精装版为底经过加笔和修正的文库——虽是这麼说，不过几乎是新作原创版本？哎呀依照预订，不应该是这麼长的说。但开始写后就停不下来了啦（笑）。而且第４弹有一半以上的内容也都是原创的。"啥呀、不是每次都这样？"…..等等的，会被这样吐槽吧。

既然是文库版，楔WORLD的改稿这次也是最后一次了吧…..。总之、RIKI为什麼会从EOS出来并移到APATIA、这部份的经纬也都完整地写出来了。为什麼会有这样的契机，在DRAMA CD２、３里有小说所没有的情结，有RIKI在宠物时代的三年中的丰富原创内容（因为这可是二枚组的说。CD有４片。"你这家伙….是认真的吗？"的感觉？）还是给它做出来了呢。这三年间还不知道家俱和自己一样是贫民窟杂种的RIKI，在知情之后又回到了EOS。这麼一来，不就会引发各式各样的问题吗？——大概是这样的感觉？

这个新版本如果各位能阅卷愉快的话将是我的荣幸。

——然后、接下来是有关DVD动画的事。 前几天，第二话的配音完成了。

紧锣密鼓地在进行著。在各方面我都相当乐在其中。现场的Staff们应该相当辛苦吧。

然后啊。居….居然、在发售中的『小说Chara』里面有附上『发售前让你们稍微看一点喔? 试做楔的动画DVD（好长啊）』虽然DVD的发售延期至隔年春天，但是让大家久等的那部份，我会和Staff一起注入满满的斗志！——大概是这样的一个试阅内容？说到这呀总之就是超美丽的。特别是IASON大人(笑)。

因为还在试做中所以没法看到完整内容、不过DVD版本的新作就是这种感觉！——就是这样。民那、请一定要试看喔!

而这期的『小说Chara』则是刊载『二重螺旋』的番外篇。

(大婶的工商服务时间还真长~~~~)

每次后记都深感抱歉。长门SaichiI老师、就如同往常一样非常感谢你。不由得对第４弹的扉页彩图里BLONDIES军团的黑服发出『哇好猛…..』的赞叹、真的超兴奋的。都到这地步了，我更觉得一定要见到十三人全部著正式礼服盛装出席的样子。如果有机会的话，请一定一定要画。咦？办不到？别这麼说嘛麻烦你无论如何都要画〔恳切的拜托〕。

啊……已经没有位置写了 。那麼、就下次见啦！

平成二十一（2009）年 十月 吉原理惠子


	8. Vol8

＊＊＊间之楔德间版第６卷prologue ＊＊＊

欢乐都市——『米达斯』。

能够具象化这个世上你所能想像的到的『梦』与『希望』的香格里拉。

虽然在星界图上是位於名为Salinas（汗。。。。还真的扯到加州的城市。。。）银河系边境的行星AMOI，却是在不属於任何银河连邦所属并於TANAGURA支配下的观光胜地，回游的观光客络绎不绝。当然，为了成为那些再度莅临的游客，最低条件便是能够挥毫『金钱』和『时间』，这麼说也不为过。

数个月前就得等待预约资格的尊爵船舱票券(Golden Ticket)，是被选上的人才能拥有的特权享受。

一般市井小民期待的好运和幸运等等的，根本不会降临。

活体认证都要义务附上的观光签证，断绝所有官说、攀附关系、优先待遇和不法的管道。不论是何方神圣，想要入手票券就得乖乖排队等待已是公认的常识。

因此。以开往米达斯的尊爵船舱券这道线为基准来判别其地位象徵。就算是资产和时间都挥霍无度的上流阶级，也会因此显示历历在目的差别。

只要能遵守TANAGURA所制定的条款，米达斯是对所有来访者皆宽容以待的乐园。不论人种、性别、性（AINOKUSABI）癖好，甚至连触犯宗教以及人道的禁忌都不过问。

——但是。这样的米达斯，却也有唯一的污点。

那就是、第９区『克瑞斯（CERES）』。

从米达斯的官方地图中永远被抹杀的特别自治区。

昔日曾是崇高的思想和热切愿景象徵的克瑞斯，现在却一个影都没留下。只能挣著日渐堕落的自由在窒息感中喘息著。这个没有正式身分证，男女比例为９：１的扭曲社会，被米达斯市民以嫌恶和侮蔑的语气称为『贫民窟』。

这样的贫民窟街景一角、存在著原BISON野牛帮成员们的聚会场所。

并不是能心情愉快地喝著酒卷烟管的聚会场所。而是兼任在娱乐少的可怜的贫民窟里的副业：什麼都拿来赌的越野环状道路比赛中所使用的悬浮机车维修厂。

悬浮机车虽然是帮派抗争中不可或缺的必需品，但却没有买新品的必要。反而是毫无下限具有个性、夸张变形的改装引人注目——还比较重要。

与其说单单因为是高级品而买不下手，还不如说那样的东西在贫民窟被看到了，一定马上被盗走，隔天就变成零件厂的商品了吧。

以前、说到功成名就的象徵——那就是开著新型的悬浮汽车在贫民窟呼啸而过，而让大家见识到这表演的就是KIRIE。即使是这样的KIRIE，还是深怕爱车被盗走、只得平常都停在保全严密的高额租金停车场。不觉得那是白花银两的想法、一昧地强调"我就是赢家"——除了说明自我表现欲不是普通的强外，其他什麼都不是。

野牛帮解散后没有因为终日无所事事而自甘堕落、而是转而投向赛车副业的来龙去脉，诺利斯的真命天子——MAKISHI(马齐西)的助力为最。

身形巨大、精壮剽悍。明明不管何时看到都是胡渣横生面无表情的一张脸，但却藏不住官能上的情色感。（啊啊居然在这里找到我最爱的胡渣叔强烈希望诺利斯压他一回！！）而且还相当依自己的作风行事。不过能力超群。

这样的马齐西，其店面不只有报废品还有相当稀有的回收品，如藏宝山一般。

当然，这些不是免费的。

私交和生意是两回事——毫不忌讳明说的马齐西，就算再怎麼想和诺利斯成为对侣也不会打破自己的规则。

其坚决的态度诺利斯再怎麼发牢骚碎碎念著『小气』『好没有爱啊』等等的，也决不会开口说出——就是那个毫无融通公私分明的乖僻让他著迷不已。看看他和马齐西已然超越*之上的浓密关系，便可推知。

这样的诺利斯来到充满机械机油味的聚会场所时，已经是近黄昏了。

如果是往昔、大夥都已经全身沾满脏污…….虽还不致如此、但应该都热中於各自的专长在整备改造悬浮机车才对。可是自从RIKI不在后原动力也降低了。

「怎麼、诺利斯。你会不会迟到的太久啊？」

光只是坐在简易沙发上没事做的席德不满地念了一句。

「啊……。不小心听到了奇怪的传言、所以去确认了一下。」

从冰箱取出汽泡酒的瓶罐，诺利斯往自己的惯用躺椅里重重地坐了下去。

「传言？」

席德挑著半边眉、路克则是不耐烦地嗤之以鼻。

「反正又是和KIRIE有关的事吧？」

自从米达斯的治安井察跨入了应该是治外法权的克瑞斯以来，有关其元凶KIRIE的话题就一直甚嚣尘上。

跨越帮派的隔阂『憎恶KIRIE』的声浪之高涨、俨然已经成为贫民窟的假想敌代表。

说是推翻贯彻个人主义的贫民窟型态也行。

再怎麼憎恨KIRIE——还是不敌治外法权的幻想崩溃的冲击在贫民窟里窜走。

加上RIKI在同时间再度失踪，GUY一夥人的立场也变的很微妙。"虽然不是事件的当事者，但也不能说完全没有关系。"这便是在贫民窟里的定说。

让BISON成员来发表感言的话："这除了叫硬冠莫须有罪名以外啥都不是"一但被贴上标签，便没那麼容易就可以撕下来的。

话虽这麼说，但可以确定的是他们其中没有一个人的神经会柔弱到会因为太过在意而感到压力。

诺利斯举起酒瓶灌了一口，喉咙咕噜地响著。

「——不是」

并瞥了GUY一眼。

「是有关RIKI的事」

忽然。原本慵懒的气氛为之ㄧ变。

「RIKI吗….什麼事？」

不仅GUY，路克和席德的脸色都瞬间变的认真了起来。

「上个礼拜、到米达斯去捞有钱人油水的一夥人好像在第１区看到RIKI了。」

因为KIRIE的案件暂时在自肃模式的扒拐抢骗也顺应复燃了——成员们也听说了。

即使是GUY他们如今也不见得想再扒个一巡。但是刺激和收益兼具的试胆活动，与其说是给充满闭塞感的贫民窟年轻人们的成年礼，不如说是可以确实消除压力的方法。正是因为风险不断增强，才令人无法乾脆地戒掉。

「真的吗？」

就在席德不由得探出身子的时候，

「不会只是夸口乱说的吧？」

路克的嘴角微微地撇了一下。

没漏掉KIRIE一案、还包含RIKI失踪的事、从无根据的中伤到让人印象深刻的恶意毁谤，这些传言多到挥之不去。因为酒后吵热场子的话题从来没断过。

被那些传闻摆弄的小夥子都是没遇上BISON称霸的时代，所以才会对於发迹不成咬著尾巴回来的丧家犬RIKI意外地还藏有一两手实力的事投已污蔑和忌妒……也说不定。

「第一区、是哪里？」

「——APATIA」

这一瞬间，GUY不禁哑然。

如果说那是专营租赁套房的『MAMINA』或『HADIS』的话，管它接下来的内容再怎麼肥皂，滔滔说下去也不会有人有意见。

但是。

「APATIA….不就是"那个"？」

路克的声音也因半信半疑而曝露了惊讶。

「对。就是超有钱的特权阶级专用的宅邸」

虽然不知道这是真是假，但传说中它是让特权阶级一帮人私下藏匿爱人的住宅群——在米达斯已成为定说。

虽然这传言毫无说服力，但任谁都无法一笑置之。

有关KIRIE一案至今还不明朗…..却被迫直视没刻意去找的事实。到了这个地步，已觉得不管发生什麼事都不稀奇了。

是误认吗。

还是事实。

是为了煽动谣言的行为吗。

只要还局限在贫民窟内，就无法看透那虚实交错的传言真相。

「没搞错吧？」

GUY的语调尽显真切。

「不知道－。小鬼们倒是"才没看错咧"….嚣张的很」

「小鬼是？」

「Cyrus那里的跑腿」

「红发和褐发的那对哥俩好？」

「啊－…..」

「那就不怎麼能信了」

「…..话是这样说没错啦」

诺利斯语气透露著暧昧。

RIKI忽然失踪实在是疑点太多了，这已是超越困惑的问题了。也无法忽视和黑市的大人物『疤面KATZE』之间的关系。

还是什麼都不知道的时候好。管他是在哪里发了什麼牢骚、和谁在卷著什麼样的烟草、说的是真心话或只是开玩笑，所有的一切都可以用苦笑和爆笑抵销过去。

但是。

现在，就连喝醉后不经意说溜嘴的话都忌讳。

不。

——是害怕。

因为，得知了不该知道的秘密、应该被秘匿起来的事实。因为，太过脱离自己的常识良知范围。

一但知道太多便无法回头。成员中任谁都不得不对此抱持斥辣的真切感受。

也因此、又或许是如此。明明谁都没有口头约束，这阵子成员们足迹已经远远地离开了习惯去的酒吧。

对贫民窟住民而言应该是圣域的『卡迪安』其真相。即便、再怎麼认为那是不可能的事实——绝对不愿意承认的现实，还是无法断然否认NEAL-DART的Zico所查到的情报。

和KIRIE扯上关系，一连串的事件。

眼前所见的结果和为什麼会演变至此的经纬之间，存在著成员们所不知道的空白。

或许能够说明那段空白事实的人是KIRIE，但说不定其秘密的一端掌握在RIKI手中。就算那不过仅仅是臆测罢了，成员们还是无论如何都无法置之不理。

发生过的事，不能当作没发生过。

一但知道了，就无法回到浑然不觉的当初。

就算划清这是旁人的事，也没法装做已经遗忘。

既然如此。

——该怎麼办？

要怎麼做、才好？

——不知道。

这便是GUY他们实实切切的真心话。

二十四小时，永不沉眠的街道。

这句米达斯的宣传标语，其真实价值在日落后的夜晚才算充分发挥。

暗夜君临的不夜城，充斥著豪奢醒目的LIGHT ART洪水。从能洗涤心灵的艺术类型到光怪陆离的猥琐品都混杂其中成为一体，煽动著观光客的欲望，连思考和理性已然被麻痹。

虚、实。

Eroticism、Grotesque。

美丽、丑恶。

「erogenouszone……啊」＊注

伫立在窗旁的RIKI，轻轻地叹了出来。

从EOS遥望远处米达斯的夜景，是有如点缀夜色的亮麟般美丽。但从APATIA窗外看去，只是令人窒息般的淫(AINOKUSABI)糜刺激。

可以确定的是，对因不夜城的幻惑而群聚在这的人来说，这是某种媚(AINOKUSABI)药。

但是。RIKI知道。不管如何辉煌、再怎麼饰以奢华，包括官方地图上被永远抹杀的克瑞斯在内，都只不过是隶属於TANAGURA的巨大生化培养皿。

（RIKI是认命还是绝望到麻木？每当看到RIKI所悟出的事，都令人疼惜。）

污蔑克瑞斯为『贫民窟』，有如蛇蝎之地般忌讳嫌避的米达斯市民，视被规律及规范束缚为存在意义的证明，让洗脑般植入的义务感被予取予求。只有日渐腐落的自由随你挥霍的贫民窟住民，被无处可去的闭塞感压的喘不过气来。但相对的，或许没有一个人这麼想过吧：不论谁都是被养在无视生命伦理以及基本人权的牢槛中，视家畜般对待。

ＥＯＳ的幸爱玩偶

贫民窟的废削杂种

米达斯的家畜市民

就算被问到哪个身份最好、恐怕也没有个答案。

那个时候…..。

在贫民窟自己的住处、被迫站在深渊之上的断崖绝壁做出二选一的决断。不愿如IASON的意於是就——开口叫啸出自己握有足以成为告发者的秘密。这个根本办不到的恫赫连有没有效用都谈不上，还极其理所当然般，只能换来IASON的冷笑。

就如同人的话有真心以及试探一般，真实也必有『表』与『裏』。和IASON扯上关系，知道和公诸於世根本是两回事，RIKI不得不对此感到切身之痛。

即便只是一块石，只要转个念也是高价的宝石。

这样是正确的吗。

——还是不然。

就算是RIKI，也不知道。

只不过。换个视点……换个立场的话，虚实也会颠倒。这并不是诡辩而是在正论的最顶端。

（什麼都不知道的话、也不会感到任何痛苦……吗？）

在内心和自己对话的RIKI离开窗边，拿起遥控器将窗上的感应器转至ON。

霎时、窗面转换成雾面玻璃的覆盖模式。

白天时能够遮挡太阳光，晚上则遮断室内的光线映到外头。这和EOS全自动菱镜偏光式的窗户不同、色调非常柔和。

这里、没有房间附属的家俱凯尔。

即使说、这是代替EOS的新牢笼；即使说、颈上现在环绕的是看不见的鍊条。至少自己的事情全都可以照自己的想法行动。

即使被束缚住这件事一样没变，至少没有让人窒息的枷锁。

对现在的RIKI而言，这便以足够。

＊＊＊间之楔德间版第６卷第１章＊＊＊

电脑机械都市——TANAGURA。

支配著行星AMOI的中央都市夜幕，深厚且沉重。和并设在旁的欢乐园地MIDAS暗夜君临后越夜越充斥著的璀璨幻像、完全相反。

TANAGURA有对外公开的虚拟乐园所无法比拟的整肃威严感。其位据核心的总领府帕提亚(PARTHEA)，正举办著恭迎各银河系代表的要人、高官的宴会。

不是在第３区的『密斯卓园（MISTRAL PARK）』接待厅、而是被招待到这个帕提亚，对联邦的高官而言是最高级的款待规格。

只有真正被选上的人才能允许成唯一份子的、TANAGURA窄门。

在所有的一切都充满厚重且巨大威严感的TANAGURA、而且还是十三位著正式服装的BLONDIES亲自主持——这条件之顶级甚至会让人觉得是不可能实现的尊荣宴会，受邀者皆感到无上的兴奋。

辽阔的会场并列著奢华的料理和最高级的美酒，就如同点缀其间般、受过专业训练的服侍用生化机器人周到地款待著。

与前述不同的、被当成接待用小心翼翼地讨取客人欢欣的宠物们中，拥有左右异色金银妖瞳的KIRIE也在其中。任谁都没想到，浮现出像是会融化人般的笑容、飘散著甘美剧毒色香的男子居然会是贫民窟的杂种。

（只要经过琢磨便会散发光芒……吗？嘛只是毛色变了，但的确是稀有物没错）

｛译注：这里是Raoul说的，意思大概是说IASON除了发掘RIKI这颗"宝石"外，连KIRIE都是。｝

IASON.MINK毫不犹豫地将眼角余光闪掠过东西视而不见。

｛汗…..KIRIE掰掰｝

如看准了围绕在那样的IASON身边的要人退席般，Raoul.Am走上前来。

「怎麼、Raoul。这次的招待会你没缺席啊？」

Raoul之讨厌宴会的个性，也不是现在才知道。

对天性就是研究者体质的科学家而言，去场虚情假意和私下较劲还得处之泰若的宴会所花的时间与其说是无谓的消遣不如说是极大的浪费。

「我原本是打算一直待在奇拉的实验室。但艾歇一句"偶尔也要出来露露脸吧"把我叫过来了。」

不能说完全无言外之意，可是其语调却不见紊乱。

这次宴会实际上的主办人艾歇.罗简，其冷僻是讨好和说表面话无缘的BLONDIE之中，最为显著的。却不忘脸上挂著微笑，正和身上藏著不少怪癖好的老狯高官相谈甚欢中。

「你每次都假装不知道逃掉宴会，是想贬低TANAGURA 总负责人对你的评价吗？」

彷佛是充分传达到了这话的意图不是接著自己的话在揶揄般，Raoul瞬间眉间深

彷佛是充分传达到了这话的意图不是接著自己的话在揶揄般，Raoul瞬间眉间深锁。

「你也稍微向基德翁学学如何？」

IASON以视线催促。

「你要本人我、和"那个"做同样的举止？」

｛妈咪插话：哈哈IASON和Raoul对话时真的很幽默说Raoul好像不太喜欢基德翁耶居然称他是"那个"｝

被打扮著鲜艳色彩的民族盛装女性们团团包围的基德翁，正心花怒放地炒热场子。这景象、一点违和感都没有。

在除了特制化的脑部以外其他都是夸耀著生物科技之最的人工体BLONDIE之中、某个层面上是表情最为丰富，擅长才知和机智对话的基德翁，说他一直都是女性阵地圈的中心都不为过。

「顶多就只是两个小时的苦行而已。想说把这积了半天高的人情还了，艾歇也有个面子。」

Raoul顾左右而言他地对IASON回答、但并无其他用意。

好像在报复似的，

「APATIA（ARATHIA）怎麼样？」

即使忽然被问到，IASON还是半边眉都不皱一下。

「和EOS比起来是狭小了点，不过，还不错。」

「我就不绕圈子了。你不觉得那当成饲养宠物的新牢笼太过奢侈了吗？」

EOS的家俱是从克瑞斯的『卡迪安』挑选的事实。

由於这是除了BLONDIE之外没人知道的机密，不过当然、这次的处置是特例中的特例。但是不知事态重大性的下级精英之间谣言沸沸扬扬，Raoul是在承知这点上劝谏出口的。

「如果想成是为了维持EOS现状的权宜之计，这点费用不算什麼。」

很乾脆地回答。

这时候才看清、把最凶最恶的麻烦制造者做废弃处分——这个选项断然拒绝，果然再怎麼样都是不忌口的帝王。

TANAGURA的BLONDIE不该有的执著心。

无视理性和自制的情感。

以及、这次的特例。

Raoul的脑中，某种隐忧怎样都无法消去。基於《朱彼特》已默认此事，如今再说什麼都没用了。

对TANAGURA的菁英来说，《朱彼特》是独一无二的创造主。那个《朱彼特》既然都明言IASON对此案的言行没有牴触TANAGURA的规范。就算内心再怎麼不服，也只能顺从其决定。

（妈咪又插一句：天啊亲们！！朱妈妈是同意的耶！？！？）

「"那个"、你要怎麼处置？」

把这件"只是没有问出来而已、其他的金发贵族应该也很想知道"的事大胆地提出来。用在黑市。当然、是在有行动范围的限制下。」

｛IASON这些举动都可以向朱妈妈解释成：为了EOS所以才不得不这麼做的，而且提出让RIKI在黑市受限制劳动，不仅可以藉此惩罚又能利用（大概KATZE那时的说词也是这样）。让朱妈妈心服口服。。。。。这孩子真的是得了便宜又卖乖。。。。｝

就算被回以如此超乎常识外的答案，Raoul也已经不会感到吃惊了。

家具怀著伤害意识……不、杀害意识袭击宠物。

不可能的现实在实际上发生的、冲击。这俨然已不只是麻烦、而是史上未见的大事件了。

RIKI在软禁状态下於医疗中心个室的案情听取。另一房间里、从头到尾都在同一时间看见的只有Raoul和欧尔菲、以及艾歇三个人而已。

Raoul的观点，就是让RIKI那冥顽不灵不愿开口的嘴投以药物吐实，事后再作记忆处理，这是最快的方法。欧尔菲也好艾歇也好，都没有『反对』。但是。只要遇上有关RIKI的事二话不说神经就异常紧绷的IASON却以条理分明的论点反驳了。

从结果上来看，IASON的选择是正确的。就算此案件的家俱精神崩溃以致连脑部都坏死、就算EOS的监视摄影机全都在同一时间停摆如此不测的事件、又即使结局原因无法究明留下了多大的谜团也是。

如果不是IASON，或许RIKI就不会回溯到连『卡迪安』相关过去的真相都吐露出来吧。

记忆是不会骗人的。即使是死后、只要脑部没有损伤、靠记忆再生装置便能让它完整地再现。

但是、并不是万能的。

因为脑会有"错觉"

不愿回忆起来、也就是想忘却的记忆会发生错乱。这点只要看看KIRIE的案例就能明白。没有任何铭印与制约的野性，就是如此。

不使用药剂、却能乾净俐落地问出真相的技巧。并不是因为IASON是擅长战术的策谋家所致。

在Raoul看来、感觉那只是跨越了『主人』和『宠物』框架而连系在一起罢了。

『我对RIKI———如果说我爱RIKI、你会笑我吗？』

这是不能当作说笑就了结的戏言。

这是胆敢让BLONDIE的矜持蒙羞的——禁句。

就好像、为了煽动Raoul惊愕的那句话不经意地苏醒，气氛变得不容许再说下去。

同样地、虽然只是嘴吧上不说，但欧尔菲和艾歇的思绪也一定如山重。

「那个艾歇、竟然会下出这样的许可。」

就算艾歇拒绝、也注定会让IASON用尽所有筹码伸张自己的主义来扭转结局。

「因为这是适才适所的实例啊」

「Katze…..吗？」

Raoul忍不住呢喃出来。

毫不避讳地、IASON表示同意。

理应要被断罪的重罪犯家俱，在主人厌倦前都要对其效命。

虽然大家都知道这并不是对房里附属的家俱留有温情，但说IASON不忌口的习惯是从那里开始的也不为过。

再看看之后KATZE辉煌的实绩，便不可否认IASON确实有先见之明。

「如果说那样的成就是基本要求、这障碍对他来说不会太大了吗？」

脑中浮现坐揽黑市代言人位置的前家俱Katze，Raoul说出了这句话。

——不过。

「量力而为就好。」Cut your coat according to your cloth

实在是跟不上IASON的回答。

「并不是要和那个一样把他栓死在黑市里？」

「RIKI是我的宠物。和KATZE不一样。」

用明确地口吻断言。

就算同样都是克瑞斯养育中心出身的杂种，在IASON心中也有一条清楚划分的线。

正因为如此、Raoul又更增添隐忧了。

「即便是有宠物环的枷锁在，放出去的话自由选择的行动就更多了。这有违让Dayrl事件的教训不付诸流水的保证。」

现在却连这个，IASON都瞒不在乎地粉碎。

「有形的枷锁和无形的束缚。哪一个比较沉重，他应该已经充分切身感受过了才对。」

说到底、Katze 和Daryl所历经过的场面本来就不同。

如果Daryl所言属实、那麼他在卡迪安时代就见过RIKI了。所以、和RIKI一起养在同间房的时候，压抑下来的感情和乡愁才会不可否认地被唤醒——吧。

然后。并不是被宠物的身分而是被杂种本性的RIKI所感化、因而变质。

甚至把有能家俱的实绩舍弃也在所不惜。

从这一点来看，或许那只是愚行而已。

『这是我为了满足自我的赌注。对RIKI大人请从宽处置。』

Daryl本人是毫不遮掩的蓄意犯。

即便同样是蓄意犯，身为家俱那时候的Katze还没有如此明确的觉悟。

但是。在彻底实行能力主义的黑市没被吞噬反而发迹而上的Katze其经验值，轻易地跨过Daryl自我满足的觉悟。

如果只是在家俱时代光头脑不错有点小聪明的Katze，IASON也不会想把RIKI托付给他。而有被拴养在黑市的自觉和觉悟现今的Katze，和IASON在不同意义上也是在牵引著RIKI吧。

不表露真感情。

不跨越身为旁观者的那道防线。

但是，会将身为前辈的技巧和助言倾囊相授吧。只要还有身为同类的坚持在。

想把贫民窟的野生儿养在闭塞的EOS驯化、是无谋。

——这件事、IASON决口不提。所谓失败、如果能成为经验值并活用的话就不会有任何问题。

「从我这边看来，你说的这些都只是没有任何根据的戏言而已。事到如今，对你的不忌口已经不予置评了。」

事情到了这个地步，已经说什麼都没用了。连辛辣的毒口Raoul都懒得开了。＊＊＊间之楔德间版第６卷第２章＊＊＊

米达斯标准时间、一三：五零。

第一区『LHASSA』。

犹如厚重的疮瘩般遍布的云层，以黑到灰的色阶盘据著，毫无消散的意思。

虽不到紧黏著肌肤的程度，但大气异相当地潮湿。

米达斯还是一如既往地喧嚣。

二十四小时从不歇息的街道——这句标语不是说假的。

为了满足远道来星界图上的边境行星砸下时间与金钱的观光客需求，市民理所当然地被任意使唤。其市民完全不觉得自己是在这个名为米达斯的巨大牢笼中饲养的家畜。有的只是被灌输侍奉顾客的义务感，其他的连任何一点疑问都有。

GUY於《双环（Double ring）》六条主要干道的其中一条，也就是娼馆中走著。

虽不知道在米达斯的正式名称是什麼、但在贫民窟被叫做『鸟笼』。

进来『鸟笼』走一圈，一定能得到和自己的性癖相符的愉悦——甚至有这样的传言。

因为是公营的，所以不必担心会染上奇怪的病。安全、轻松。当然、顾客并不会因为*而怀有罪恶感，也没有禁忌。

只要遵守米达斯的规则、不论曝露出什麼样的本性都会严加守密。

因为身为人类的道德伦理都可以拿金钱买。

GUY周围看都不看一下、便悄悄地侧身拐进道路的巷中。

和十字路口只不过隔了一条街、这里就已经位於高楼群的阴暗面了。GUY驾轻就熟地走在一整天都照不到阳光的后街中。

双肩几乎被壁面挤压的狭窄视野，能见度非常糟糕。

即使现在天色积云厚重、还好才过正午所以情况不坏。这样子不久日斜后真的是一片黑暗了、但是顽强如GUY就算走在这里，也毫无退缩的意愿。

确认视野前方潜藏的人影后，GUY的步调一口气松懈了下来。

「喔、辛苦啦」

一听到从后方传来的招呼声、席德一附不耐烦的样子用下巴指著视线前方的大楼。

「今天已经是第五天了耶。那果然是无聊的八卦吧？」

「还不一定呢」

无法从GUY一语轻松带过的口吻看出被逼到绝路的决心。至少、表面上是如此。

从贫民窟失踪的RIKI在第一区被目击到。

说它没有任何根据、只是无聊的谣言而听过就忘是很简单的事。

但是。出现了和贫民窟的杂种极为不相称的地名，就算在迷达斯也只有特权阶级最右翼的象徵『APATIA』，反而感到无法言喻的说服力。

说我是在开玩笑吧。

说我是在揶揄你吧。

说我是太过羡慕了在胡说八道吧。

想要笑著带过却挂在心上的——疙瘩。

从接触拉比后而得知的情报一端，明白RIKI抱著对成员们说不出口的秘密，GUY他们的心中历经百感交集。

并不只有触目所见的才是真实。

想要让自己懂、实际上却做不到心服口服的讽刺。

不——应该是、懊恼。

RIKI和我们之间隔著空白的三年在某种意义上变成巨大的障壁，GUY即使不愿意也不得不有所自觉。

那个APATIA、就矗立在GUY和席德所位於的阴暗狭窄巷道正前方。和金光闪闪的庸俗购物中心清楚划分出的格调的高低。

从没想过这是被巧妙的谣言舞弄。只是、怎样都无法抹去半信半疑的想法而已。

所以、成员四人分配时间轮流来监视。连不管提议做什麼事都要先抱怨个几句才肯善罢甘休的路克，这次也默不作声乖乖站岗。

从现在起到十七时轮到GUY监看。

「好了、你可以走了」

「啊…….唉、闲著也是闲著。再待一会儿好了」

「你愿意的话、我倒是没差啦！」

又过了三十分钟。

差不多该走了吧…….当席德转过身时。

——这个时候。

「….喂」

GUY发出嘶哑的声调并抓住了席德的肩。

「是、RIKI」

这一句话，勾起了种种思绪。

APATIA的大门开了一条缝、RIKI从中出现了。或许对只住著特权阶级的居民来说很异质，但、看在GUY眼里就是一如往常的熟系装扮。

对於凝视的眼光毫不知情、RIKI慢慢地在步道上迈开步伐。

「——我们也上」

GUY丢掉正在抽的烟草、压低语调催促席德。

贫民窟的夜晚、低压沉滞且凝重。

连接的不夜城米达斯幻象越是光鲜辉煌、就越是把贫民窟毫不留情地啃噬殆尽。

原BISON的成员，一如平常地在维修厂聚会所集（AINOKUSABI）合。把时间浪费在比起副业的悬浮机车改造、完全是赚不到钱的侦探工作。把这个月用数位相机大量跟拍的RIKI照片灌进电脑里、热中於制作其特定行动范围的地图。

「不会吧、真的是住在APATIA啊」

好像是后知后觉般席德叫了出来。低险的声调、饱含了各种言外之意。

「金主是谁啊？」

席德给了无心脱口而出的诺利斯侧腹一拳、使他马上闭起嘴。

——不过。

「这下、不找这个才刚刚"入行"的家伙问个明白不行哪」

虽然路克的话还不到恶意讽刺，但已把席德的美意击溃。

当然。路克不是不懂得看气氛，甚至可以说是完全无视。

「不过保全系统也不是省油的灯呢」

淡淡地说出口的GUY，视线紧盯著平面图。

「是有加上活体检测的ID吗？」

「如果只是这样，那倒简单」

现在这个聚会所、对成员们而言是副业的要塞。什麼事都要自己负责的贫民窟、防范措施也一样。

不管是RIKI的指纹、掌纹还是眼纹、都还记录在现今使用的电脑主机里。

和副业机车客制化改造的专门知识不同、某个层面上，更需要原创性。因此该需要的就要做到彻底的保全措施是不可马虎的，这是基本常识。

「所以咧？接下来要怎麼做？」

「只有在周一才会外出、也只好直接闯进去了吧」

这一个月里、成员轮流监视RIKI得出的结果，其行动制式化的令人吃惊。

外出日是周一的午后。进入古老破旧的药局、在出来的时候已经是深夜了。RIKI在里面做什麼完全无从得知。身为特权阶级顶点的APATIA居民立场，怎麼看都不像是为了挣钱，硬要说的话：只能想成目的只是在这个占地狭小药局打工来消耗过剩的精力。

如此奇妙的歧异、怎样都无法让GUY他们释怀。

选了一天RIKI没有外出的日子到店里一看、也只是摆满营养补充品，还有一个闲到发慌的店员在顾店而已。没见到什麼值钱的东西。

这样的店内、RIKI到底都在干什麼呢？

——搞不懂。

和知情的RIKI之间鸿沟激增、GUY他们根本无从想像。

但是。进入店内长时间没出来的事实，是如假包换的现实。正因如此、成员们好其心才搔痒难耐地无法制止。

一定在那里不知在搞什麼鬼吧、"那个"RIKI，不可能只是打著哈欠伸伸懒腰来消磨时间什麼都没做。

成员中的每一个人，都对此深信不疑。

「果然、破绽就只有出入口的保全系统了呐」

不管哪里的居住社区基本上都一样。出来是很简单，但是进去就难了。如果是VIP的APATIA、保全系统就更加严密了吧。

「这样好了、从某个居民那里取来保全卡？」

「扒手行为还是不太妙吧」

「那、盗读侧录怎样？」

如果是要在居民不察觉的情况下只偷保全密码的话、米达斯的杂沓正适合。

就算身体几乎紧贴上来、只要不直接触碰肌肤的话就不会引起骚动。

目标是女性。由於米达斯标榜治安良好，反而警戒心薄弱。

「好！那就开始吧」

为了让攻不落的东西被攻下的游戏。

——并不是这样。

如果操之过急押错宝而被捕的话，那就毫无意义了。

在贫民窟力量就是实力、但这个法则在米达斯不通用。

重蹈KIRIE的覆辙可就免了。

所以、要使用头脑绞尽智慧。

RIKI就在前方。这是和用改造过后的机车驰骋的快感不同的刺激。

想知道的东西堆如山高。

RIKI就在核心。

既然如此、就由我们这边先发难。

GUY边如此想著，边关掉了电脑的电源。

＊＊＊间之楔德间版第６卷第３章＊＊＊

黑暗中浮现的幻象其流光弋影之姿川流不息，不夜城米达斯、一如既往地黑夜君临。

其中的一隅、APATIA。

米达斯唯一被允许能私有的宅邸，即使有法令上的规定，也没有细分法条。

正因为极其重视隐私，反而避免有过多的保全服务。如果是要享受VIP般的待遇，能提供相应服务的酒店要多少有多少。

若除去日常生活会使用到的共有设施，可以说各房间就如同独立的治外法权世界。

相对的、自律也因应而生。

当然、如果没有违反已订的规章，那麼便毫无限制。但是会闯出丑闻让最顶端的地位被剥夺笨蛋、目前还没有半个。

虽还不到EOS的规模、不过是一间机能完善且气氛沉稳的套房。在被赐与的私人房里、RIKI从刚刚就一直在反覆打错资料、便停下敲著键盘的手，小小地咋了舌。

「也过了五年啦、程度差不多退化成门外汉了吗？没用就会生疏的不是体力而是脑袋噢！」

一边自言自语、一边靠著椅背伸了个大大的懒腰。

在给没有识字能力宠物看的标示只是简单图形和缤纷色彩统一化的EOS三年间，被当成特例中的特例RIKI所拿到的，只有电子书。回到贫民窟的一年半，使用当作生活必需品的个人电脑是当然的事，但却不需要如此专门的知识。感到现在一脚跌进自己挖的坑。（感到之前造的孽，现在报应来了。）

虽然知道会从EOS出来事出有因，但心理谨记只是饲养的牢笼从EOS换到APATIA而已。原本也没有大放厥词说这种一听就知道口说无凭的意思。但没想到、还真的能在黑市谋得一份工作。

（难不成、不要跟我说…….这也是幻觉？）

那时候、只是毫无居心地只想著能把知识全部吸收的话就好了，现在的RIKI项颈上，系著一条看不见的枷锁。

五年的空白太过巨大。调适心情和头脑、参加训练来取回已经生锈的技能并不容易。

如果不做出点显见的成果，便会被隐形的锁链拉回原处。

——拉去哪里？

深锁的牢槛中。

这一点、是绝对要避免的。

虽然不明白IASON真正的意图是什麼。不管怎样、眼前是开启了一道门扉。也因如此，更不能只满足於这个现状。

不能利用的棋子只会绑手绑脚，造成阻碍而已。如果不能得到那位优秀过头的指挥官——Katze的认同，那就没有意义。如果办不道的话、

『吃饭』

『被抱』

『睡觉』

便是走和在EOS一般的淫（AINOKUSABI）乱宠物生活这条回头路。

机会只有一次、没有下一个。只有这点要认清。

所以、RIKI不会让自己安於现状。

重新调整思绪、RIKI再次面对电脑。打算要——赌上自身的存在意义和键盘格斗。

这个时候。

不经意地、门铃响了。

转头瞄了一眼背后、RIKI决定无视它。

｛妈咪老王卖瓜：接下来这段RIKI真的很可爱喔｝

但是。门铃声只是迳自响著没有停止的意思。

「……很烦耶」

就算在抱怨、手也没停下来。

门铃声持续响著。

（就跟你说很烦了嘛。赶快自己开门进来啦）

即便移居到APATIA、没把宠物的常识看在眼里的RIKI还是基本没变。自己去迎接主人回来这件事、几乎不曾做过。

｛也就是有做过？｝

这里没有在EOS的房里管理一切的家俱在。

门铃响了家俱马上开门迎接是固定模式。在EOS那或许是日常的基本，但在这里不同。能不得不切身体会到这个现实的人，或许只有IASON也不一定。

自己解除自家的门锁进去。由於这是除了EOS以外的生活常识、应该不至於不习惯而感到困惑才是。还是说、长年下来的习惯不容改变？

所以——才会变成这样。在APATIA的IASON，表示回来了——即使会按个门铃、也不会执抝的一直按个不停。

IASON造访APATIA是不定期的。事前也不会连络。

是认了、就算期待RIKI能向EOS家俱的礼仪作法看齐也是自讨没趣吗？还是说、把时间浪费在徒劳的努力实在是太过可惜？所以都是自己打开门锁进来。

明是如此。

为什麼。

只有今晚——不同。

门铃、不论过了多久都没有停止鸣叫的意思。

「……. 啧」

RIKI打了个盛大的咋舌声并站了起来。走出自己的房间并到客厅去，在保全系统控制器上解除门锁。

没有回到自室而走向玄关，并不是盘算顺便去迎接IASON。而是对於让集中力削弱的门铃响个不停这件事，不去抱怨个一两句实在是不爽快。

保全锁解除、门滑开了。

——这时。

RIKI一瞬间僵住了。

因为当察觉站在那里的不是IASON，是不应该——不、是绝对不能在这里的『BISON』成员们时，让他呆然绝句了。

因为当察觉站在那里的不是IASON，是不应该——不、是绝对不能在这里的『BISON』成员们时，让他只能哑口无言。

ｐ。４２

（骗人的吧...。为什...麼？）

霎时、彷佛是看见了不可能会出现的幻觉，下腹感到一阵飕冷麻痹。

「怎麼啦？RIKI。你的脸在抽蓄喔」

从深情凝望著RIKI的GUY肩膀后探出身子来的路克戏谑地笑著。

瞬间。RIKI的侧腹感到阵阵抽痛。

《咱家的RIKI腰好像不太好，不然就是被调（AINOKUSABI）教的太敏感了，老是感到痉挛》

这不是用幻觉就能蒙混过的——现实。

也不单只是"发生意外"或"意想不到的惊喜"，完全就是"大灾难"。

伴随著面临不只是预感的确信，逆抚著RIKI 的背部。

虽然塔纳古拉金发贵族们的思考回路尚在试著理解的阶段，但是对IASON的言行绝对没有任何商讨的余地。明明应该已经比谁都还要真切感受的、这副身体。

在这个阿帕提亚，除了IASON以外没有别人会让这个房间的门铃响——如此自认为。

ｐ。４３

欠缺平常对意外状况的危机意识。要说的话，就是这样。

一把认定门的外面是IASON，对没有确认保全摄影机的画面感到后悔莫急。

可以进来吗？

——也没这麼问。

彷佛趁RIKI苍白著一张脸正犹豫不决的时候，成员们鱼贯钻进房间里。

闯祸了。

啪的一声回了神时，门已经关上了。

室内的空气密度一下紧缩了起来，RIKI在内心自责不已。

「——回去」

用僵硬的声调，RIKI阻止著成员们。

不能再让事态更严重了。与其说是为了自己，不如说是为了成员们。

「我有话要对你说」

GUY的声音，比RIKI还僵。

「既然这样，明天...我会过去」

虽然约定后会太多有不得不摊开来讲明的难题，但总比让他们继续待在这里好一百万倍。

ｐ。４４

话一出口，席德便露骨地皱起眉头。

「我们可不是自己硬闯进来的喔，RIKI。开门的人是你耶。」

「不是这样的」

一口否定。

「我有我自己的事要做，我不是讲了吗！」

语调尽显险峻。

「喔是这样吗？还在想说们怎麼这麼容易就开了，原来是这样啊。这下不就糟了。会和你的金主碰个正著耶。」

无视用刻薄语气顶撞的路克，

「明天下午一点。到修车厂去等我。所以，今天先给我回去。」

用坚决的视线和语气——逼迫著。

语毕、GUY的目光却显真切。

「RIKI。我们是因为有重要的话要说，所以才来的」

「我们是没差啦！管你的金主会不会来都无所谓。」

「对啊对啊。来一句"我家的老大受你照顾了"打声招呼，不是挺好？」

连诺利斯都这样回话。

ｐ。４５

「这点程度的反驳就无话可说，是不是你啊！」

被绰绰逼人的路克不断讥讽。

「我不是说明天会去吗？！所以现在给我回去！」

终於、声音显得不悦了。

这一瞬间，险恶的沉默游走在RIKI和成员之间。

只是用互不相让的尖锐视线彼此对峙，谁都——没有退让。

——这个时候

彷佛划开了凝结的沉默，门铃轻轻地响了。伴随著安全锁解除的讯号声背后的门打开了。

所有人的视线，都齐一集（AINOKUSABI）中在门上。

下个瞬间。反应清楚地划分出三样情。

张口叹息。

惊愕不已。

以及。苍白颤栗。

站在那里的，是体态匀称的让人吃惊的高挑男子。

及肩的整齐紫粓色头发，掩盖脸部约一半的遮光眼镜。透出柔和光泽的古典长风衣尽显格调之高雅，连完全不懂得行情的贫民窟杂种都一眼就知道是高价的精品。

ｐ。４６

——这家伙...就是RIKI的金主？

"和金主撞个正著也没差啦"。是的。妄下豪语的成员们，没想到是"这个样子的男人"。这便是他们内心真正的想法。

让RIKI甘心留在在阿帕提亚的特权阶级男人。一开始就把『女人』排出在可能外，是贫民窟的常识。

但是。脑内描绘的只有——"对RIKI言听计从的金主"这个构图、反过来的则考虑都没考虑过。

《嗯从这点我们可以推知，RIKI和GUY在一起的时候。。。是RIKI比较强势。。。（本来就是这样不是吗？！喷！）难道RIKI在床上也比较主动？！（鼻血）》

造成现在这样的关系背后有什麼经纬呢？无从得知。这里是米达斯。只知道特权阶级沉迷在情（AINOKUSABI）色与欲望等等的印象。没错，刻板印象。

但是。当男人出现在眼前的当下，成员们就感到了不对劲。

仅仅只是站在那里就酿出高压的威严感。

——是哪里的大人物啊？

成员们无意识地，各自的喉间发出吞下口水的声音。

但是。来此的用意和意外高贵的金主两者不可混为一谈。带著相当决心踏入阿帕提亚的成员们，神经才没那麼大条。

ｐ。４７

「喔...。还真是稀客呢」

虽然口吻显得从容有余，但是RIKI看透了其声调中所蕴藏的危险。就算穿的不是塔纳古拉的正装而是便服，IASON所散发出来的本质还是不变。

『回笼的时候，先把日后会造成问题的贫民窟污垢彻底拍乾净再来』

IASON对RIKI严令的，只有这件事。其他的什麼都不求。

正因为如此——才恐怖。

因为这是让GUY他们毫发无伤回到贫民窟的——等价交换条件。

这时，GUY的记忆底层，被这个柔韧且沁入骨髓的独特冷彻声音所刺激。

（这个声音...好像在哪里...）

就算再怎麼定睛细看，不摘下遮光眼镜实在是看不透其面容。

——不过、能确定必不是泛泛之辈。

同时间。RIKI拨开成员们，像是要保护他们般从后面站出来。

「这些人，马上就要走了」

RIKI 想到说不定IASON随时可能会通报保全警卫，便紧张的难以镇定ｐ．４８

其身后，没见识过金发贵族真髓的成员们露骨地张牙舞爪．

「金主大人也有知道自己拴起来的情人真面目的权利吧」

「难道说，这是最高机密吗？」

「事到如今装面子也没用罗，ＲＩＫＩ」

无视於此起彼落的讪笑，

「这里的保全系统应该是很严密的才对…..．就听听你们是如何混进这里来的吧.」

冷然的诘问，朝著ＧＵＹ袭来．

硬生生地承接住隔著太阳眼镜理当看不见的视线，ＧＵＹ明了已瞒不过去，便从外套口袋中取出伪造的ＩＤ和侧录用的携带电脑．

这不是随便扯谎就能蒙混过去的对手，ＧＵＹ斥辣辣地感受到了这点．

「贫民窟的杂种也挺有能耐的嘛」

淡然的语气，并不代表这是不追究的奖赏．

相反的，成员们在某一层面上还因为从ＩＡＳＯＮ口中札札实实地听到『贫民窟的杂种』这句话而感到愕然．因为得知除了ＲＩＫＩ的真面目，和自己这帮人的来历都曝光的事实．

ｐ．５０

——这家伙……．到底是何方神圣？

和之前在不同的意义上，开始感到畏惧．

因喜好新奇事物而将ＲＩＫＩ囚禁起来的男人．这个刻板的印象连同视线中的不协调感一口气瓦解．

要或是不要爆料ＲＩＫＩ是贫民窟的杂种．认定其决定权操在自己这帮人的手中．

握有最后王牌的人，是我们．然后，要在怎样的情势下摊牌，也是顺咱们的意．

成员们纷纷深切体认这是何等的自以为是而个个面色刷白．

而ＲＩＫＩ，看到ＧＵＹ手上所拿的东西，不禁咬得牙轧轧作响．

带著这东西一旦被发现，就等同於被认定为非法入侵了．这麼一来，只能说是最糟的状况了．ＲＩＫＩ要硬掰说是自己放成员们进来的苦肉计也使不得了．

ＲＩＫＩ和ＧＵＹ一夥所认定的『ＴＡＮＡＧＵＲＡ的金发贵族』，是两回事．

对成员而言那不过是特权阶级的象徵罢了，但ＲＩＫＩ不同．

某方面而言，就算身揽在金发贵族的威光下还是没有任何危机意识的成员们，以及对ＩＡＳＯＮ的冷酷已沁入骨髓的ＲＩＫＩ之间，有道怎样都法无法粉饰的鸿沟．

而且．现在的ＩＡＳＯＮ，还不只是一个金发贵族而已．

ｐ．５１

相对的，ＩＡＳＯＮ已经有了ＲＩＫＩ不是故意放成员们进来的这层认知．优雅地脱下了长风衣．

「——那麼．首先就来听听这些不请自来的客人有什麼事要说吧．」

ＩＡＳＯＮ轻轻地挥了下颚，督促成员们进宅邸里．

不请自来的客人…．

几乎在ＲＩＫＩ因那句话的真义而咽了口唾沫的同时，路克低声地吹著口哨．

「那我们就不客气啦」

被不自然地扭曲的时间，一口气翻涌了上来．怀著各自的思绪在胸中…．

基於自己人是杂种这件事已被揭发，如今虚张声势也没有用了．倒是觉得这个明知道ＲＩＫＩ是贫民窟的杂种还把他监禁在ＡＰＡＴＩＡ的猎奇趣味男，思考回路根本在常识外．

既然如此，也就只能乾脆地转换心情重振了．路克的想法，也是全员的心情．

路克，诺利斯，席德．接著是ＧＵＹ，依著这个顺序，成员们接踵走进起居室．

「呜哇好猛啊，这个」

「哇……」

ｐ．５２

「竟有这样的天地啊，这个世上……」

被这个贫民窟的集（ANK）合住区根本无法相提并论的豪华室内闪得目瞪口呆，一边环顾四周，一边发出啧啧称奇的声音．暗地里，夹杂羡慕与忌妒——更流露出明显的讽刺．

以成员们的观点来看，一句话都没说便从贫民窟失踪的ＲＩＫＩ，和金主在这麼豪奢的宅邸里生活此一事实，怎样都无法接受．

到这房间来以前，内心还半信半疑．但是此刻眼前的景象实在是太偏离了原先的想像，导致感情的步调还追不上．

——为何？

——怎麼会？

——做出这种事？

在这最后的最后，感到ＲＩＫＩ的背叛．

只有ＧＵＹ，从刚刚开始就版著一张脸什麼都没吭声．

ＩＡＳＯＮ取下太阳眼镜，露出了面孔．

——顿时．

成员们个个睁大双眼．对於这丝毫没有任何瑕疵的美貌，不由得感到目眩神迷．

ｐ．５３

然而．只有一个人，只有ＧＵＹ硬是吞下了唾沫．

记忆中的『点』与『线』.直结的瞬间,下腹部莫名地感到翻搅.

彷佛是这样还不够似的,IASON好像是切换了什麼开关般,眨了一下.

\--瞬间.及肩整齐的紫绀色头发一口气延伸到腰部,并转换成豪奢的金发.

不可思议的冲击映入眼帘,感到错愕.成员们个个瞠目结舌.

虽然对RIKI来说已是看惯的风景.但当初刚搬到APATIA生活时,也一样惊讶地说不出话来.

只凭眨一眨眼,就能自由地调整头发的颜色和长度.眼前所见,让他们盯著呆倘了半天.

没想到,金发贵族的头发还有这样的秘密…..不,是这样便利的功能.

曾经,在黑市的地下储仓偶然遇见IASON的时候,RIKI还以为IASON为了变装而戴上了茶色的假发,根本无从想像是有这样的机关.

金色的长发.这是身为TANAGURA最高权力者的证明,也是自尊的象徵.十三个BLONDIES中会毫不考虑就使用这个机能的,恐怕也只有IASON吧.

p.54

日常的IASON,丝毫不见任何一点人工体的特徵.

那只能以优雅形容的举止,那深沉冷酷声调,而最引人注意的,就属那眼神了.

TANAGURA菁英的双眸都是由超精密规格所制造出来的义眼,其声带毫无疑问地也是人工物.但是BLONDIE和其他菁英的差别却显而易见.

有著历然差距的绝对阶级制度.

特别制造的身体除了脑以外其他皆为人工体.但是,IASON本身的存在感却和人工物背道而驰.

当知道自己眼前的,毫无疑问地就是TANAGURA的金发贵族时.脑内一迳地悬盘旋著—这到底是哪国的玩笑的疑问.而成员们现在才知道要感到畏惧.

其中,只有GUY一个人越显愤恨.

这是严重的背叛.

\--是谁?

这是毫无道理的黑色笑话.

\--为了什麼?

难以接受刺入眼帘的现实,让视界—让思考都灼烧著.

p.55

「做这种事—太不光明正大了吧.你不觉得吗?」

顾不得投向对方的话语多麼残败,只是对IASON投以睥睨的眼光.

\--但是.IASON却丝毫不以为意.

好像在暗示著TANAGURA的金发怎能和贫民窟的杂种相提并论一般,IASON以嘴角冷笑.

而这举动,却无端地挑拨了GUY.

那个时候…….中了KIRIE的圈套,房间内只剩下IASON和自己的时候也是如此,就是这样冷笑著.然而,上一次和这次,在意义上以及受到的屈辱感上根本就是天差地别.

「我是觉得,至少我也有知道的权力吧?TANAGURA的金发贵族,为什麼,又怎麼会把RIKI藏在这个地方?」

就算勉强压抑住口内横流的苦汁,却无法咬碎满溢於言语的情绪.

「是伤到你的自尊了吗?」

被如此嘲讽,GUY紧紧地握住拳.

(--才不是!)

无法马上回答的自己,实在是太窝囊了.

p.56

全都被看透了.一想到这里,头就疼的滋滋作响.

RIKI抓住GUY的手腕:

「GUY住手!」

无法不去制止.

(--不要这样,别中了挑拨)

以眼神示意.明知毫无胜算还向对手示威的无谋,RIKI比谁都清楚.

并不是差距太大.

而是金发贵族和杂种之间,其思考回路完全就是不同次元.

但是.GUY只是斜眼一瞥,就把RIKI的手甩开.

「我还一直在想,那半个月的软禁生活,到底算什麼.」

GUY忽然脱口说出不著边的话,成员们备感疑惑.

来这里的目的理应当就只是『RIKI』才对,而在和貌似是金主还居然是个金发贵族碰个正著的同时,这夥人的思绪很明显的已经跟不上目前的情况了.

\--这到底是怎麼一回事?

\--怎麼会演变成这样的?

p.57

\--完全,不明所以.

从眼神,从嘴型,成员们互相窥探彼此.

「你曾经,说过想要养我当宠物.为此还付给狮子大开口的KIRIE一万卡里欧币.—不是这样吗?」

突如其来的震撼弹,让成员们更是哑口无言.

\--不会吧…..

\--开玩笑的吧?

\--根本就不好笑!

瞠大了双眼.

吞下了唾沫.

脸颊抽蓄.

「但是最后,为什麼是变成RIKI呢?」

没错……..这便是最想知道的事.关於TANAGURA的金发贵族和RIKI的关系.

为了得到答案,成员们笨拙僵硬地看向RIKI.

但此刻,RIKI还是面带戒备,一迳地凝视著IASON和GUY而已.

GUY投下的震撼发言队成员们来说有如晴天霹雳,完全是令人惊愕的新事态.但看RIKI的样子,却感觉—早已知情,的样子.对此,成员们又承受了新的冲击.

p.58

不只是RIKI,连GUY都有我们所不知道的秘密.直到现在,才把这件事坦白.

\--真的吗?

\--为何?

\--没这回事吧!?

不同的困惑,错乱和怀疑,写在三人脸上.

抱著不知道要选择相信什麼的不安和不解,成员们只能闭上嘴静观事情的演变.

不,是已经,只能这麼做了.

於是,怀著成员们所不知道那积如山高的秘密和内情的RIKI,眼看著IASON和GUY之间所酝酿出险峻的气氛,而感到舌根麻痹,心脏也被紊乱的鼓动所挤压.

「并不是谁都可以.能够确实让RIKI上钩的饵食,不是你就不行.」

「--饵食?」

「正是.就是身为RIKI对侣的你.」

这份秘密的门扉被强硬地剥除的伤痛,

「IASON~~!!」

RIKI终於忍不住大叫.

此时,GUY才初初知道,眼前的这个金发贵族名为『IASON』

在软禁状态的那半个月,从一开始到最后,IASON从没报过姓名.连骗了自己的KIRIE也只称他『BLONDIE』而已.

或许KIRIE也不知其名吧.又或者他觉得,只要能拿到大笔金钱就好了,这些琐事怎样都行…..吧

事到如今才从中察觉.难道对IASON来说,这是因为自己只是个杂种,是连道出名字的价值都没有的存在?

但是.看起来--RIKI的观点却不同.

RIKI看著IASON的视线,非常强烈.这是认识以来GUY从没见过的,孕育著苦痛的眼神.

「当RIKI知道我从KIRIE那用一万卡里欧币买下你时,激动的找上门来.说出要是对你做出奇怪的举动就饶不了我这种话.对方是BLONDIE,难道不觉得贫民窟的杂种这口气太不识轻重了吗?」

这是什麼意思?

灌注了强烈的意念,GUY扭身看向RIKI.

查觉到了眼底被那份视线贯穿,RIKI欲语还休.

p.60

……别轻举妄动.

……住手.

……什麼都别说.

倾入这虚空的愿求,RIKI咬著唇.

「我并不是不求任何代价就把你放回贫民窟的.付给KIRIE的份,便分毫不差的由RIKI来背付.」

肌肤表层,感受到彷若爆炸开来的视线棘刺.

太糟了—此时的状况.

但是,RIKI知道,这不过是脚本中最险恶的剧情展开前那只能算是开场白的部分.

带著IASON接下来的发言还会招致冲击的预想,暂且保持沉默.

「让你毫发无伤回到贫民窟的条件,有两个.一是RIKI成为我的所有物,另一个是和贫民窟完全断绝关系.」

语毕,IASON对成员们投以不以为然的一瞥.

「说白一点,你们是为了什麼而来到这里的,我一点兴趣都没有.也知道这对RIKI来说也是意想不到的状况.你们没经过同意就闯进房内的事,我这次就开特例不过问吧.所以,最好识相点赶快离开,趁我还没改变心意前.」

"过来，Riki"Iason用听似柔和的声音，再一次下令。剪头剧烈起伏的同时，Riki战战兢兢的移动身子。在Eos以二度初露面舞会为由的马戏那时

p.61

口气虽然非常沉稳,但严厉的视线所蕴含的言外之意—并不容许说『不』

成员们颤著喉头,紧张地屏住气息.臣服在TANAGURA金发贵族的威光下,仅能夹著尾巴.

即使如此.GUY直到最后都没有避开其目光.杂种也有杂种的根性和自尊.如此最低限度的韧性,以毫厘之差压过了恐惧.

「你才没有…….这麼做的权利!」

IASON只是牵动片颊冷笑.

「RIKI是我的宠物.身为饲主,我倒是认为当然有权利如此主张.」

说到宠物,就是用暴利才谋得到的金钱去购买的性(ANK)爱玩具.

每天就是过著享受美食,泡热水澡好让肌肤光滑细致,一辈子没有任何束缚过著快乐又荒(ANK)淫无度的生活.在贫民窟,对『宠物』的认知,差不多就是这样.

为金钱和闲暇都没处花的特权阶级而衍生的人种—总而言之,就是贵得吓人的玩具.

对身处充斥著闭塞感贫民窟的杂种而言, 『宠物』的存在,不过就是天方夜谭.

是只能凭想像,却毫无实感的--生物.

p.62

所以,当KIRIE提起可疑重重的『宠物话题』时,GUY也只是嗤之以鼻.

说更直断一点,在成员们看来,RIKI是比谁都和这个话题扯不上边的存在.

即便是目击被养在APATIA,成员们的认知还单单只是『摇钱树金主的情人』而已.

连『宠物』一词从GUY口中说出,也只是感到哑然却缺乏真实感.偏偏,金发贵族IASON不过就是挂在嘴上而已,真实感的重量却一下子暴增了起来.

由於和同性之间不必承诺的性爱是贫民窟的常识,所以RIKI和谁有肉体(ANK)关系都不觉得嫌恶.只是,对象是BLONDIE,却感到有如擎天霹雳.

然而.IASON却断言不是『情人』而是『宠物』.居然是用金钱买来的淫(ANK)乱玩具.

「对宠物而言,饲主是唯一无二的支配者.只要一声令下,就会跪著用嘴巴凑上我的脚跟.要他全裸表演手(ANK)淫,就会在我面前张开双腿.所谓宠物,就是这样的东西.」

「胡扯!!RIKI……才不会做那种事!!」

GUY瞪大眼睛怒鸣反驳.

避而不谈,是成员们共通的默契.

p.63

经过了三年的空白,RIKI确实是变了.

然而.即使是被讥讽为落魄的丧家犬,还是以歼灭『吉克斯』此一行动证明其『野牛帮的RIKI』名号.

RIKI并没有变.

RIKI就是RIKI.

所以.RIKI,才不会做那种事.

不管对方是谁,管他是TANAGURA的金发贵族也一样,RIKI才不会屈服於无理的淫威之下.

彷佛没把成员们的愤慨当一回事,IASON的嘴角微微地上翘.

「那麼,就自己用双眼确认吧.过来,RIKI.(こい、リキ请用盐大的声音想像.,)」

在极其平淡的口吻底层,潜藏著绝对权力者的威严,IASON命令著.

喉咙发出吞咽声,RIKI当场僵在原地.

「现在才装清高也没用了吧?」

这已不是故意揶揄,反倒是辛辣过甚的一句话了.

所言极是.

要是在这里一反态度承认自己已是如此堕落,事情就可以做个了结.但过去被称为『野牛帮的RIKI』所拥有的夸耀和自尊,将全部化为乌有.

p.64

(在这里的…..不是你们所认识的我!)

要是让他们看到接下来要发生的事,一切就结束了.

应该吧.

……一定是.

RIKI明白.这是不得不做个了断所应展现的气度.

\--然而.

RIKI却怎样都无法踏出第一步.

抽蓄的两脚像札了根般.

脉动潮涌到心脏都会刺痛.

这麼狼狈地待在原地的自己,IASON一定不会放过的吧.想到这里,连指尖都因失去血色而麻痹.

「我应该说过,同样的话不要让我说第二次的吧?」

语气上,明显增添了几分酷薄.

但是,在眼睁睁看著自己的成员们的视线前,RIKI还是动弹不得.

只有沉默,高压地充斥著.

时间,空间,都冻结了般.

就在这个—瞬间.

p.65

「--!」

RIKI喉头痉挛引发的声响,打破了僵局.

「……呃……呜呜……」

发丝因晃动而散乱,俯身跪下的RIKI呻吟著.

到底是,发生了什麼事?在不明所以然的成员眼前,RIKI忍受著激痛的窜流.

「喂!RIKI.怎麼了?RIKI!!」

GUY青著一张脸,靠了过来.

好像在拒绝GUY要抱起他的手一般,震震颤颤的,RIKI微微地翻仰身子.

「……啊!…呜呜呜……」

从抽蓄歪斜,血色尽失的唇中,流泻出断断续续的颤抖声音.

「…呃!不…要!...啊…!...够…了…住手!」

RIKI紧紧地握住双腿间,涕泪四横的脸摩擦著绒毯,只顾著求饶.

「谁叫你逞著无聊的自尊」

丢出冷苛的一句话后,IASON触碰手指上的戒环.

激痛折磨全身的电流,在一瞬间消失了.但是,如在脑内下了桩的疼痛脉冲却没有散却.RIKI的身子还是蜷曲跪卧著.

p.66

「过来,RIKI.」

IASON用听似柔和的声音,再一次下令.

肩头剧烈起伏的同时,RIKI战战兢兢地移动身子.

在EOS以二度初露面舞会为由的马戏那时,美其名为展示特别订制品宠物环的效用,为了配合这个玩弄人般的表演,以致身心倍感困倦.

精疲力尽又虚弱不堪的身体再加上因性爱而被快感翻弄,中途就失去记忆了.

翌日醒来身体各处关节疲劳地轧轧作响,半天都下不了床--不过那时也就如此而已.

但是这一次不同.

可以清楚感受到IASON真的生气了.

比起身体被无端玩弄地玩弄的痛楚,心更像是--被亚绞着.

拼命稳住无法控制的颤抖和颓圮的四肢,RIKI跌跌撞撞地靠向IASON的脚下.

就在毫无头绪,因为惊讶而无法言语的成员们面前.RIKI踉跄,笨拙地爬了过去.

p.67

在咬啮住嘶哑吐息的同时,股间像针扎般隐隐作痛.

手腕,脚足,都丑陋地抖着.好像稍微一不注意,就会崩倒一般.

就算再怎么抑制,呻吟与喘息还是在喉间攀升.那是至今还滞留在体内疼痛的影响吗?又或是,曝露在成员们的视线下难堪地无地自容……?RIKI自己也不知道.

即使如此,RIKI还是继续往前爬.也因为IASON的毒已经渗透到骨髓,比谁都清楚那份恐惧的缘故.

要让GUY他们,从这房间全身而退.

要做到这点,不把自己的一切都坦白出来是做不到的.

这不是可以按照剧本演出的肥皂剧,而是没有退路的现实.对此,已经不得不成分有所自觉了.

屏着气息—跪到IASON的脚前,那擦得雪亮的靴子便恒横在RIKI深深低垂的脸前.

「--给我舔」

瞬间,RIKI的两肩颤了一下.

不是表示恭顺的『亲吻』,为了向人展现宠物的绝对服从,而下达『给我舔』这道命令的IASON看起来真是面目可憎.

p.68

（还不是自己……走到这步田地的）

由于自己没有好好的断干净,才会有现在的如此丑态.IASON只是让人看清而已.并不是给GUY他们—而是RIKI自己.

RIKI他,生硬地让嘴唇凑上靴子.

自下,而上.

从左,到右.

无视背后如同荆棘般缠绕上来的刺人视线,舌唇并用,直到IASON那价值不菲的靴子上涂满唾液为止,专心致力地舔舐着.

「--够了」

直到RIKI的丑态充分曝晒在旁人眼前后,IASON下令停止.

一得到释放,已口干舌燥,麻痹的感觉不到下颚的存在.

「这样应该足以让你们信服了吧」

灵转悦耳的声音,缓下了充斥四周的沉默.

但是,却波动不了那沉滞凝结的情绪一毫.

「你到底—对RIKI做了什么?」

用那像是硬生生咽下阻碍在喉头异物的嘶哑声音语毕,GUY瞪着IASON.

那双眸,盘踞着杀气似的眼神.

p.69

「宠物对主人的命令式绝对服从的.直到根深蒂固为止,都会以这种方法来灌输.这样你们明白了吧.BISON的RIKI这个人,已经彻底不存在了.他是我的宠物.」

不温不火的声音,却连一丁点慈悲都不给.IASON一个个扫视所有的成员.

「……回去了」

最先开口的,是席德.

怯懦懦的,挥动下颚催促大家离开.

想说的话积如山高.想知道的事,还多上一倍.然而,看见了这样的场面后,所有的事都已经没有意义了.

诺利斯黯然地垂下肩膀,路克咬牙切齿地,都走了出去.

但是,GUY却分毫都没有移动一下.

「--GUY!」

席德仓促地叫道.

「我想要……和RIKI谈谈」

嘶哑的声音,渗出无以为名的苦汁.

p.70

「这只是浪费时间」

GUY对冷然拒绝的IASON怒目而视.

「我只是想和RIKI说说话而已」

即使压抑住翻涌上来的情绪,却隐藏不住双眼中的凶光.

「我没有兴趣无端招惹麻烦.难道你不觉得趁还没有被撵出去之前自己乖乖走出去对自己安危比较保险吗?」

GUY苍白的脸色上因愤怒而抽搐扭曲.

就在那双眼.

那张嘴.

快要受不住刺激而爆发开来的千钧一发之际.

「……IASON」

RIKI缓缓地抬起脸来.

「一小时……不,三十分钟就好.我会彻底做个了断的,给我点时间.」

IASON冷冷地看向RIKI.

似乎在说:

『就凭你?办得到吗?』

「--算我求你，给我们一点时间」

p.71

「也罢.就三十分钟,RIKI.给我好好断乾净.」

爽快答应这句话的背后,

『要是做不到的话,你应该知道会怎样吧?』

透露出明显的恫吓.

已经没有退路了…..

「…….嗯—我知道」

RIKI铭记於心,点了点头.

身子从倚靠的沙发上,缓慢从容地挺直起来.完

全没把周遭的目光看在眼里,IASON走向了别室.

其背影一消失在眼前,RIKI便叹了深深一口气.

抱著姑且一试要来的时间,有三十分钟.

犹豫著应该…….要从哪里,怎麼打开话题.迷惘

的同时,RIKI好像在搜索开口的时机般不停来回

舔弄嘴唇.

「你找我….到底有什麼事?等不及明天现在就

想说的话…..是什麼?」

「那种事,已经怎样都无所谓了啦!」

GUY高声放话.

「到底是想怎样?你这家伙.我是什麼时候,有拜托过你要代付这一万卡里欧币的?」

p.72

会如此激愤的源头,一切都指向那裏.

太过有甜头的事绝不能买帐.然而却一反其信条

,

『RIKI那行踪不明的三年,到底是去哪里,做了

什麼,难道你不想知道吗?』

被骗得一愣一愣上了KIRIE的车,是GUY的疏失.

对自己的愚蠢感到痛彻,然而却没有受到无法磨

灭的伤害.这是指在今日,这个场面之前.

以一万卡里欧币天价卖给IASON被拘禁的时候,

也不曾感到迫在眉睫的危机.

事实上,GUY只觉得这是丈二金刚毫无头绪--时

间多到发慌的软禁状态.

没有公开的真相里层,就在刚刚IASON表露了出

来.居然,GUY只不过是为了引诱RIKI成为宠物的

『饵食』罢了.

\--令人生气.

所有人,这一切.不论是KIRIE也好,GUY也好,都

只是在IASON掌中按照剧本随之起舞而已.--一

想到这事实,脑神经就刺痛难当.

更甚的是,在自己的视线外,IASON和RIKI还暗自

订下契约.而这件事还是从元凶IASON口中得知 的,屈辱.

p.73

明明就是当事者,所有事发过程却都排除自己而

底定的,激愤.

一万卡里欧币的代价………从没认真想过有什

麼意义.

只对从软禁状态中释放松了一口气,却连

BLONDIE有什麼居心都懒得深思.

对於这样的自己,何止是难堪,已经是强烈的光

火了.

喉咙灼烧,脑浆咕嘟咕嘟地沸腾不休.

青筋怒张,自己都无法控制的—盛怒.－而RIKI

成了宣泄的出口,阻挡不了的洪流直冲而来.

「没把我当回事,背地里偷摸摸的……是打算怎

样?啊?你以为让我看到刚才那一幕,就会乖乖地

回去吗?」

情绪激走.

「你难道就没半点自尊啊?!」

在对RIKI破口大骂的同时,自己也被撕裂.

深深地.

不断地.

万刀千剐.

然而,溃堤的爆洪还是没有止息.

p.74

RIKI亲眼看到日常静的像摆设品的GUY如此骤变

,这是第二次.

第一次是和KIRIE有关,这次是牵扯到IASON.

KIRIE事件那时完全就当不关自己的事,受到什

麼苛责都能平静以待.这次却不同.

所以,至少要坦诚相对.对自己也好,对昔日的同

伴也好.即使,那不知会带来何种结果…..

「才不是找我来背债什麼的」

「还不都一样!还是说…..什麼啊!?那家伙要你

是什麼就得照办,你有那麼软弱吗?」

「三年了,GUY」

「什麼东西三年!」

「在我回到贫民窟之前的三年,我……一直是那

家伙的宠物.」

GUY那愤怒的双眼在一瞬间因惊讶而为之颤抖.

同样地,凝视著事情发展的成员们也愕然的瞠大

双眸.

「在米达斯,罩子要放亮点呐.对BLONDIE大放厥

词可就大错特错了.」

悔不当初的年轻气盛.如今再感叹如此不识泰山

也晚了.

p.75

「就算对方不过是一时兴起,我也不想欠

TANAGURA的菁英人情.所以—我才说要用身体偿

还.我啊,当时根本是不知天高地厚的小鬼.对方

是BLONDIE,光有胆子,还以为能应付得过.」

面对震撼弹陆陆续续地投出来,惊愕感差不多都

麻木了才对.但最后的最后,RIKI的告白却伤的

最重.对GUY是如此,对成员们也一样.

「隔了一年在密斯卓园区再次遇到IASON的时候

,我就有不好的预感.当KIRIE在向你们说那个毫

无根据的宠物话题时,老实说我心脏像被揪了一

下.宠物什麼的……是最烂的废渣.」

夹杂著嫌恶和自嘲,吐露出了原原本本的真心话

.

想起那怎样都洗刷不掉的,那在名为EOS的封闭

牢槛中被IASON毫不留情调教的记忆.RIKI的唇

不自觉地痉挛著.

「--但,要是从中插嘴的话,我当过那个最烂的

废渣宠物三年的事就会被你们知道了.我……很

怕呐.GUY.不知道会不会….被你…..被你们蔑

视."要从贫民窟发迹让你们瞧瞧"夸下海口,

想要功成名就回到你们身边的我,居然变

TANAGURA金发贵族的玩具,这种事…谁都不会想

听的.」

尽己所能地,缓缓娓出自己最羞耻的部位

p.76

不做拙劣的蒙混,也不说谎,更不需要辩解.

即使那会划伤RIKI的某处,会割裂什麼.不把真

相曝露出来是无法让GUY他们信服的.抱著如此

想法.

「可是,KIRIE却用一万卡里欧币就把你卖了.」

不仅如此,包含许多事,只要想起KIRIE就愤恨地

咬牙切齿.

「所以才说,为什麼要你来背债?」

GUY的语调些微地低转.

「不是的.你只是要把我叫回去的饵罢了」

「我?是因为我是你的对侣吗?」

以视线肯定.

「"回来."那家伙对我这麼说.一年,只是让我

在贫民窟稍微喘一口气,并不代表把宠物资格注

销.这种事…根本是在耍我.我硬是反抗,说才不

想再回去当宠物.所以,他才拿你当诱饵.」

「不过就是"对侣"而已.而且还是四年前的头

衔了.为什麼你还…..!」

从GUY的观点来看,一想到自己也会因『对侣』

这个束缚而做出相同的事,便对这番发言顿感无

地自容.

p.77

不论IASON的本意是什麼,中了KIRIE的圈套其责

任都在GUY自己身上,跟RIKI没关系.偏偏RIKI为

了GUY不惜贱卖自己.一想到这里,就更加生气了

.

才不是什麼背付一万卡里欧币.

RIKI是这麼说的.要是知道真相就是刚刚的那段

难堪表演,GUY情愿就这麼一直被软禁下去.不论

下场会如何都好.才不想在无视自己的意志之下

由他人顶代.

这样的RIKI,才不是RIKI!

\--然而.

「对我来说,你不是轻易就能割舍的存在」

RIKI的话语咒缚著GUY.将清晰的思绪陷入迷惘

中.

「贫民窟再怎麼烂,也好过在EOS当宠物.与其让

你经历那种事梦靥不断,还不如老老实实地在

IASON脚下蹲著.」

「就算是这样,你以为我看到刚刚那幕还能心服

口服吗?」

\--不认为.

所以,真相表露出来以后,也什麼都没说.

p.78

「失去所有后,才看清.因为已经不能再更堕落

了,所以才有这条怎样都….天塌下来都不能退

让的防线.IASON深知如此,才利用这点逼我上钩

.才不是什麼代替你背债呢.我只会让你们卷入

这麻烦事而已………觉得很对不起你们.」

就算说出这句话听起来只像是在找理由.

「不要……不要说那种话!你什麼时候变得这麼

没骨气了?不过才三年不是吗?」

「三年?—你错了.才区区三个月而已.要把自尊

连根拔断,要让身为自我的夸耀完全斩除这点时

间就够了.」

「为什麼?!」

即便是坦然到此地步的RIKI,也没办法毫无保留

把每晚被DARYL那麼做的事吐露出来.

於是

「--这里」

RIKI只手紧握住股间,歪著唇说:

「被宠物环牢套住了」

不只是GUY,成员们也个个睁大双眼.

接下来

「这是为了调教贫民窟的杂种而特别订制的东

西」

p.79

调教—－脸色因这句话而失去血色.成员们的脑

袋里又栩栩如生地勾绘出刚刚的场面.

「宠物环这东西,米达斯产的序号可是极尽所能

谄媚才能拿到的.特别订制的阴龘(ANK)茎环这

种,根本是让宠物蒙羞的愚蠢东西.」

把宠物环戴在显眼的地方炫耀是EOS的常识.其

中唯一只有RIKI身上的宠物环是隐藏起来的.

只有公开特别订制的是调教用宠物环,但实际状

态却没有人清楚.一直到回笼以前.

「你们看到了吧?可以紧缩到让人发疼,也可以

只管让人勃(ANK)起,却迟迟不得解放.」

如果说这是床第间的前戏,那还另当别论.但是

对性(ANK)爱RIKI是没有拒绝权的.

「只要这东西还咬著,我就是那家伙的宠物.所

以,不要再管我的事了.你们也不想像KIRIE那样

吧!」

扫视过一个个成员.RIKI语意深重地来回看了好

几次.

「TANAGURA的金发贵族是比米达斯的治安警龘

(ANK)察还要恶劣的权力者,把这件事烙在脑海

里!没有下次了. 好好记住这点!」

搬出KIRIE的事来引以为鉴,让成员们瞬间刷白

了脸.

p.80

这是漫长的,沉重的沉默.

彷若是要划破这令人窒息的气氛,GUY忿忿然地

站了出来.

「今天—我们就先回去了.但是这不代表我已经

接受了.你去跟那家伙这麼说.」

RIKI不由得探前一步.

「我不是说过了,没有下次了吗?!你就这麼想被

毁了吗?」

连话都没回,GUY就用力地踩著步伐走了.

「GUY--!!」

RIKI抓住想跟上去的路克的手.

路克一惊,凝视著RIKI.

「路克,拜托你了.不要再让那家伙来这里了!」

这一瞬间,欲言又止,最后路克还是什麼都没说

甩掉了RIKI的手.

p.81

虚饰的暗,在脚下形成歪斜的阴影.

糜烂的幻象相争啃噬夜晚,魅惑般充斥著视野.

煽动著熙龘来人往的群众.

而无视於那不夜城含著毒素的光与影,原BISON

的四个成员只是板著脸默默地走著.和雀跃地走

逛的观光客有著明显的区隔.

他们全都瘪著嘴,而目光聚焦的双眸更显险恶.

接著,就这样被人潮吞噬,埋没.

＊＊＊间之楔德间版第６卷第４章＊＊＊

p.82

暮色下的第2区『FLARE(弗雷亚)』.

一如往常.潜入KATZE那以古老药局伪装的地下

的基地,RIKI正专注於日常的勤务工作.

不.应该说打算不浪费时间在嚼舌根想要娴熟完

美地处理工作,但是从刚刚开始就时不时地输入

错误.

「……啊…可恶!」

RIKI不由得咒骂起来.

「今天就到这里为止吧.心不在焉的,根本就是

浪费时间.」

KATZE毫不客气地出面指谪.

(小RIKI被念了耶~好萌~~~)

「这种事,我当然知道啊!」

RIKI边叨念边出於几分自暴自弃关掉了电脑的

电源.

「注意力散涣的原因是什麼?」

p.83

面对KATZE平然地询问,RIKI深深地把背靠向椅

背.

「GUY他们,全都知道了」

(我干麻找KATZE讨论这个啊?)

虽然浮现出这个想法.但反正在KATZE面前也隐

瞒不了什麼,到现在还需忌讳吗?

於是就把这掠过脑袋的问题乾脆地否决掉了.

硬要举个理由的话,可能是郁积在心里的话找不

到其他人倾诉吧.

手轴靠在椅把撑著脸颊,交叠原本舒适地伸展开

来的双腿,RIKI的眉间露出险象.瞥过这样的

RIKI,KATZE一脸判断不出来的样子.

看这副就算天塌下来要RIKI自己开口也是不可

能的样子,就笃定这是预想外的事态不会错了.

但是,这件事是哪时候?

\--在哪里发生的?

现在RIKI的行动是模式化的.在极其有限的范围

—也就是往返APATHIA的房间和这里而已.

KATZE内心边想著……该不会吧…边侧旋椅子面

向RIKI.

p.84

「难道是闯进APATHIA了吗?」

只是当成随口说说而已.开个不可能的无聊玩笑

之类的…文字游戏.

但是.

「就是这样」

毫不拖泥带水的回答,让KATZE一瞬间吓了一跳.

接著,讲出了不输惊叹效果的一句话.

「喔……不愧是BISON,没浪得虚名.」

这是真心话.

即便观光客会引起的麻烦,基本上米达斯的治安

是优良评等的最上级.

\--但是.这个和保全系统的问题另当别论.

重视隐私的宅邸规格—以此为标语的APATHIA保

全系统,也因此而戒备森严.要是闯入那裏是真

的,至少能证明,他们还是有点脑的.

在找NEAL-DARTS的ZICO探询黑市和卡迪安之间

的关系的当下,就已经不能说他们单单只是杂种

而已了.

近朱者赤近墨者黑吗?

还是说—物以类聚呢?

p.86

到头来.只要还有『贫民窟的杂种』这个枷锁,

就必定无法适才所用.

适度的野心和强烈的上进心.以及,无法撼动分

毫的自尊.虽说这是顺应IASON下的指示,但RIKI

本身的个性就和黑市非常契合.

然而.就算再怎麼以实力至上为导向,即使是

KATZE也不认为自己要开擢拔贫民窟的杂种之先

河.

虽然同样是卡迪安出身,没有受到贫民窟的沾染

而是在EOS任用为IASON的家具的KATZE,完全没

有自己是杂种的意识.反而是被丢到黑市后才体

会到.

从米达斯的官方地图被永远抹杀的幽灵区域内

的居民,其存在就是一个禁忌.

如今KATZE其黑市的代言人地位已被认同,但对

於出身的侮辱和偏见到现在还是没有消失.

而这样的批判,比充满闭塞感的克瑞斯居民自蔑

『贫民窟的杂种』还要强烈十倍.

与此无关似的,RIKI却带著这样的存在感让周遭

闭嘴.KATZE不认为其他的杂种有如此能耐.这是

出自肺腑之言.

「你是在讽刺我吗?」

p.87

RIKI恶狠狠瞪向KATZE的目光,透露著烦躁.

「然后呢?撞个正著吗?」

就如同肯定般,RIKI咬著唇.

虽不知其他成员是否见过,至少GUY是和IASON有

一面之缘的.

(--这状况真是太糟了)

虽然内心如此认为,KATZE还是连眉都没皱一下.

「难道不是屈服在BLONDIE的威光之下,早早就

逃之夭夭了吗?」

「要是这样的话,我就会这麼焦躁不安了」

这发展就某层面上是和预期的相违背,引起了

KATZE的兴趣.

「然后啊,我就在想.既然他们在APATHIA和

IASON碰面了.与其半吊子的遮遮掩掩,不如全部

断乾净不留后患还比较好.」

「--全搞砸了吗?」

如同饮下苦水般,RIKI眉头微蹵.

(於是就因而发生激烈冲突吗?)

所以,RIKI和GUY才会……

p.88

不由得联想到最近IASON的行为模式有点偏离既

往,让侧腹一阵莫名的绞疼.

若不提到在RIKI的房间做了如此短兵相接的

事,KATZE对GUY的认知就只停留在档案夹里的资

料而已.

会成为在贫民窟远近驰名的『野牛帮』第二号

人物, 应该还不只是--具深虑的判断能力,理性

如静物吧.要是再想到他还能无怨尤地跟随在偶

像地位般的RIKI身后,就更加能确定他必不简单

了.

「袒露了根本不想说的耻辱,连我已经是IASON

宠物的事都曝光了……而且,而且我明明就说别

再干涉我的事了.但是,GUY那家伙却……」

好像连咬牙的轧轧声都听得到般.

RIKI到底是在害怕什麼,KATZE了然於胸.

也就是说,他们闯进APATHIA的圣域,虽然挑起了

事端,但IASON还允许野牛帮的成员们毫发无伤

的走出房间.这不是单单只是幸运而已.RIKI必

定如此深切体认.

然而.GUY他们的认知,却完全是两回事.

他们偏偏就是不知道『BLONDIE』的真髓.连被

当成诱饵处於软禁状态的GUY也一样.

p.89

那份无法磨灭的认知差异,恐怕RIKI不感到危惧

都不行.

就算捡到一次幸运,奇迹也不会出现第二次.踢

开脚下挡路的垃圾,IASON是不会有半点犹疑的

吧.

正因为如此,KATZE反而不得不继续深究下去.

「这麼担心吗?关於GUY的事?」

「这是当然的吧!」

RIKI一副不满地—问这什麼蠢问题—的语调.

「对KIRIE那时你还算冷静,说到GUY却一触即发

.我到现在还是不太懂,难道所谓"对侣",就是

这样吗?」

被如此认真问到,RIKI一瞬间为之语塞.

"对侣"的定义,形同虚设.也正因如此,对它的

执著也千差万别,认知上引发的相关麻烦也从不

间断.只要一宣称对侣关系,束缚的权利也顺应

而生.因此不能随随便便就改变对象.

「其他人怎麼想的我是不知道啦.但是,只是想

做的话,配对就没啥意义了不是吗?或许,人不互

相依存的话是无法活下去的吧.我要是这麼说…

…你会笑我吗?」

KATZE只是保持沉默.

p.90

出生於克瑞斯并於卡迪安成长.虽然KATZE认为

两人同属一类人,事实上却不然.而有差异的理

由RIKI从没跟别人解释过.(呃….指的是RIKI是

NEAL-DARTS来的这件事吗?)

和RIKI在不同层面上,KATZE的经历也相当特异.

被当作家俱而去势,当原来应有的失去后,KATZE

的内心便欠缺了无以名状的某些东西.这是再真

切不过的事实了.

因为失去了身为雄性的生殖机能,所以认为对於

性不感到兴趣也不关心.作为一个家俱,这毫无

疑问的是当然的.

即使目睹住在同一个房间里宠物的淫(ANK)乱姿

态,也绝不会产生情(ANK)欲—活生生的设备品.

这就是家俱.

然而.当知道贵为BLONDIE的IASON一次都没有让

RIKI出席交尾舞会,而居然是与之发生肉体关系

的时候,感到一阵愕然.

性(ANK)爱用的生化人—极普通的型号是不会有

性(ANK)欲的.只是植入了性(ANK)服务程式的IC

晶片,其余程式里所没有的功能便无法驱动.

当然,这些行为和快乐是无缘的.只是一股脑儿

的,忠实地照程式在实行而已.p.91

所以,在米达斯看不见任何一台性(ANK)爱用生

化人.从最高级到低俗,一直到被称为异端的服

务为止,娼(ANK)馆街全部都由活体人类包办.连

没有浮出台面如『那拉亚.伍戈』的订制品都是

.

(妈咪译注: 『那拉亚.伍戈』指的是专门生产

肢体残缺的艾玩具供星际联邦间的变态贵人玩

的地下娼(ANK)馆,相关故事请参照水晶版第2卷

第4章.)

知道BLONDIE是最高级性(ANK)爱生化人的人,只

有极少部分.而把这个机能毫不在乎地实践的

BLONDIE,除了IASON以外一个人都没有.

而且,对象只限定於贫民窟的杂种.(注:他真的

这样写,我看到都笑翻了,但是也无意修饰了,说

的好像只要是杂种都有兴趣……)也正因如

此,IASON才会在BLONDIE间被称为异端的『不择

口』者.

不只睾(ANK)丸连性(ANK)器都失去了,KATZE因

而和性无缘.当然,和恋爱的感觉也变得疏离.

人类这种生物,就算没有这些东西和感情,得另

谋生存方法也不会有什麼困扰.是的,他是这麼

认为的.

然而,当知道身为人工体的IASON对RIKI不只执

著,还怀有欲(ANK)情时—受到的冲击.

难道因为IASON是拥有拟似生殖器官的最高级性

(ANK)爱生化人,所以才会发情?

—不是的.

并不是有无性(ANK)器的问题.

而是脑,产生了情欲.

眼睛,耳朵,一切都制作的相当精密的拟生体.从

五感接受的刺激在脑内变换成欲情脉冲.人工脑

就不可能会如此,这是活生生的脑才会有的感情

.

p.92

知道这件事后,KATZE事到如今才不得不有所领

悟.并不是体悟失去了该有的一部分的丧失感会

不会让作为人的感情都坏死.而是彻悟人与人相

遇的必然性.

如果IASON和RIKI不曾相遇,那什麼都不会改变.

什麼也—不会开始.

平常来说理当不可能相识的BLONDIE和贫民窟杂

种的邂逅,一切都改变了.

一切都是从那裏,开始.

假使说,不管这份相遇是否为偶然还是必然.

「不过.我也不是一开始就这麼想的.要不是和

IASON之间发生的事,对侣的意义什麼的,根本没

有认真思考过.」

没有特别用意所说出的一段话,却让KATZE确信

自己所感受到的不安并不只是杞忧.

「该做个了断了吧,都已经过了几年了?」

「你以为我想积著啊.(苦无机会了断)从以前开

始,就一路随那家伙的高兴被耍到现在……」

语尾,彷若沉重的叹息.

p.93

「既然这样,你真的要做好觉悟呐.碰到IASON这

个对手,再有理也说不清」

「这种事,我当然知道啊!」

\--你不懂.

抱持执著者和执著的对象,著眼点有著极大的差

异.

而KATZE却能看清这点.

「RIKI.TANAGURA的菁英,和生化人是不同的.就

算身体是人工的脑还是货真价实的.不要忘了这

点.」

RIKI看向KATZE,一副—事到如今还需要你提醒

吗?--的眼神.

「我不会要你懂得取悦.但是,绝不要没事挑战

IASON的能耐.」

「能耐?什麼啊.你说的意思我没听懂.」

就是因为RIKI真的不懂,立场才更加恶劣.而且

还无自觉.这到底是哪国的观念,KATZE真的很想

认真的问一问.

「我是要你有所自觉」

「自觉什麼?如果你指的是我是那家伙的宠物这

种自觉的话……」

「不是.我说的是你就是让等同自傲化身的

BLONDIE堕落变成只是一具性(ANK)爱生化人的

当事者.」

忽然感到像是被狠狠的打了一巴掌,RIKI不由得

双眸圆瞠.

p.94

「IASON和你发生肉体关系,就是这麼一回

事.TANAGURA的最高权力者对最低贱的SLUM杂种

产生欲(ANK)情.这代表什麼意义,你有想过吗?

」

这一瞬间.

唰--的一声.好像有什麼东西贯穿了脑部的感

觉.

(IASON他……对我,产生欲(ANK)情?)

这种事,连想都没想过.

因为对RIKI而言,和IASON间的幸爱是没有任何

拒绝权的"行为".

因为—IASON是绝对的支配者,RIKI是不允许主

张自己权利的宠物.

「对BLONDIE而言,这是最大的屈辱吧.」

添进几分确信后,KATZE诉诸言语.

KATZE的说法透漏著比起自己,他跟IASON的牵扯

还要更深.让RIKI一时不知该怎麼说.

「然而,IASON却在承知这点之后还是豢养你.而

且不只如此,还给你如此破格的自由.IASON为了

你要负多大的风险……你好歹,也该对此有所自

觉吧」

只说了这些.KATZE便转身面向自己的办公桌,好

像什麼事也没发生般回到了勤务工作时的状态.

p.95

(IASON,要为我担负的……风险?)

刚刚是脸颊被甩了巴掌,再来,又感到后脑杓被

扎实的回旋踢擦个正著.

一直到现在,RIKI都认为自己的人生是被一个名

为IASON的存在擅自扭曲的被害者.这份责任的

追究或许有好一部分是RIKI自作自受,但至

少,RIKI连一次都没想过要当宠物.

『让BLONDIE堕落变成一具性(ANK)爱生化人的

当事者.』

被这麼称谓,让RIKI的心紧了一下.

IASON对自己有欲(ANK)情代表的,意义?

IASON所承担的—风险?

反刍著突如其来的话语,RIKI渐渐退失血色.

＊＊＊德間ＣＨＡＲＡ文庫間之楔５－１

０＊＊＊

才回歸平靜的房間裡.

「哈….嗯…嗚嗚….」

熾熱的吐息與從口齒間流瀉而出的嘶啞喘息聲

交融,開出淫靡的花.

在間接照明下浮現出輪廓的KING SIZE雙人床周

圍,空氣濃濁.黏稠與沉滯.

止不住的喘息震盪著RIKI喉嚨的同時,增加了淫

蜜度.再度讓房內捲入了濃稠的渦流。

「哈…啊啊….」

和呻吟一樣急促呼吸，都不經意地以無法忍受

的甘美之姿頃溢而出。

滲出一層淺汗的眉間，近乎淫蕩地扭曲著。

張合搔弄著床單的手指，顫抖的雙唇，襯出活

生生的艷香，為RIKI的肌膚染上一層情色感.。

四肢極盡所能地伸張。

挺脊翻仰。

讓喉頭痙孿，毫不矯造的喘氣。好像要逼出喜

悅般嘶啞的吼著。

火辣斥痛，像會被灼傷的麻痺感，伴隨著IASON

啟齒啃噬腰間而來。

微微顫抖，一邊拼命壓抑洩漏出來的聲音，

RIKI的身體掙扎踉蹌地扭動著。

纏繞散落在RIKI雙腿間的奢華金髮，緩緩地上

下晃動著。

反覆舔舐。

…..又舔。

…….又舐。

濡溼的私處發出水濺的聲音不容停止。

是IASON淫猥且毫不留情的口淫。

應該撫弄哪裡。

什麼感覺最好。

怎麼做才能讓RIKI愉悅。

在達到高潮前,想要如何被對待。

只要是關於RIKI的事,沒有IASON不知道的。

時而輕吻。

時而緊含。

被玩弄於股掌間。

變硬。

值挺起來。

不斷不斷反覆。

肌肉怒張。

血管浮現。

精蜜…..緩緩滴落。

從褪下包皮的陰莖直到龜頭上的溝紋，緩慢的

來回舔舐，直到雙珠吊起。

濃厚札實的超高技巧，RIKI根本毫無抵抗的力

量。

緊接著，IASON用指尖突入最敏感的蜜口並撥開

，用舌尖撩撥舔弄，

RIKI的脊骨便發出像是要被捏碎的聲音般，熱

辣的麻痺感馳走於期間。

身上的肌肉因淫靡而疼痛著，理性因甘美的陶

醉而喪失。露骨的情慾讓血液沸騰。

彷彿要溶化般心荡神驰的熱浪一次又一次縈繞

捲起。鼓動像被啃食殆盡，心臟像被緊握揪住

。

視線被赤紅的屏幕所遮蔽，已然糜爛，除了毫

無止境流瀉而出的嬌喘聲以外，

其他什麼也聽不見。

有人說美酒太過甘甜便成了毒藥。

對RIKI來說，和IASON之間的性愛就像是那般的

魔藥。

兩腿間到腳趾不雅地被撐開，RIKI的身體閃過

一陣痙攣，雙唇只能輕顫著，已經連喘息的聲

音都發不出來了。

下個瞬間,(男形)被深至喉嚨地緊含住, RIKI屛

住呼吸仰起背部。

IASON的喉部就這樣緊銜著RIKI，淫猥地，大幅

度地上下來回。

就算RIKI已經在激喘過後稍稍放鬆了身體（大

概是去了一次的意思吧），

IASON也沒有要把頭抬起來的打算。

在EOS的前半年，名為＂調教＂毫不留情的

淫亂行為，一直都是叫Daryl來施行的。

僅只是為了勃起而被口淫，在IASON的手指能夠

深入操弄前密蕾被舔舐鬆弛。

直到那裡被Daryl的唾液濡濕，黏稠脹紅。屈辱

與恥辱，連自尊到腦神經都全被燒斷。

對RIKI來說，和Guy之間的口交行為（oral sex

）既不感到任何的羞恥，也不會抗拒。

沒有感情的性愛不，那只能說是調教，根

本稱不上性愛到底讓精神承受了多大的傷

害呢？那個像苦行般的行為。

出席初露面舞會，套上寵物環之後，Daryl就再

也沒被叫到寢室來了。但即使如此，IASON還是

不曾親自為RIKI口淫。

IASON偏好的性愛並不是暴力的，一直都是支配

的，並且執拗的。

也許是因為RIKI總是極力反抗，即使有感覺了

還是固執地不願面對。

宣洩快感而嬌聲喘息，淫靡地翻騰身形，一直

到身心都變的狼狽不堪前，IASON都不會停手。

在EOS，性被稱為『交尾』。不需有任何的禁忌

和羞恥心，不過就是雄性和雌性的性交。

RIKI沒有出席交尾舞會，取而代之的是被允許

的自慰，但自從那一次的事件後（看３Ｄ顯像

的女體，忘我到不知道IASON回來那件事？），

也被禁止了。

自此之後，便被IASON頻繁地擁抱，其程度讓

RIKI再也沒有心力與體力自慰。這就是真相。

其他的寵物只是因為RIKI帶著吻痕到處走來走

去，就嘩嘩的喧囂亂叫。

但對RIKI來說，這等於是被迫暴露自己性感帶

的遊街展示，感到羞憤的無地自容。

＂不要出來就不會被嘲笑！＂當然，在RIKI心

中，無論如何也不想讓別人認為自已有如此軟

弱。

由於IASON禁止了RIKI的自慰行為，便意識到非

得把滯留在RIKI體內的東西定期排出來才行。

對待生性淫亂的寵物，這麼做是必要的。

比起後肛被IASON的＂東西＂插入這種性愛方式

，或許那種方式還做的比較頻繁。滯留在精囊

裡的全數被強行排出。

當然，兩次或是三次還不夠。直到已經沒有東

西出來為止，非常痛苦。

『已經出不來了』

不論如何哭著求饒也不會被允許停止。

『不要』

轉過頭拒絕也沒有用。

『饒了我吧』

再怎麼扭動腰間試圖挣脫，都會被強行押回

IASON的身下。

直到身體的深處快要溶化為止。這並不是口頭

說說而已。

結果便是暴露出最私密的深處，毫無空隙地緊

緊交合。IASON的雄性表徵被稱為最高級的性愛

機器人。無法聯想到是人工的精密機能，因為

不是自然肉身，也就意味著不會疲累。

被撕裂。

被搖晃。

被引出快感。

直到最底部。

更深入再深入。

被狠狠突入。

沒有終結的快感。

停不住的絕頂感。

捲進愉悅的浪潮身體無法控制。

被IASON抱之前，RIKI不知道還有這種性愛。

全身的寒毛直豎，血液沸騰。在達到前列腺高

潮的那一瞬間之前不住地喘息，次次幾乎失去

意識。

一但習慣了這樣的性愛，便無法和其他人做。

應是如此…。

因為身體已經記住了IASON的男形，被賜與的快

感也深深地烙印在記憶中，無論和誰做都會有

種違和感，而且不夠。一定是這樣…。

回到貧民窟的RIKI之所以和誰都沒做，是因為

害怕。怕喚回那個淫亂的自己。

終於能夠擺脫寵物的身分，要將染遍全身的毒

氣全部洗淨。

RIKI以為自己能夠做到。

即使無法全都變回像從前一樣，不過如果是在

無聊到要吐，毫無變化的貧民窟中，

這個刺痛的傷也應該會被時間的流逝平息。

只是，毫無止境無法滿足的飢渴感一直灼燒著

喉嚨。

就算勃起，也無法高潮。明明就討厭想起IASON

那冷酷的聲調，但只要不幻想著那高壓的語調

中潛藏的淒艷聲線在耳邊低迴，就無法射精。

痛恨那樣的自己到無法自制，陷入自我厭惡的

情緒。

然後，在那一夜。

IASON潛入房裡，闊別一年後再度被擁抱的時候

，RIKI才不得不自覺到，飢渴的身體在IASON的

愛撫下狂亂的索求。

那個時候，頭一次。

在內心深處，RIKI渴望著IASON。

不惜拿已經到手的自由來交換，寧願選擇飢渴

感能被滿足。即使說，那是拒絕不了的二選一

。

和IASON的性愛中，RIKI注意到自己內心好像有

什麼變質了。說白一點，是不意識到都不行。

寵物時代的那三年，RIKI全面否定被刺激的快

感和被灌入屈辱感，因為RIKI有自己的尊嚴。

但是，回籠到EOS後，RIKI注意到改變不止是他

自己，因為IASON抱他的方法和以前不同。

而這改變最大的體現就是口淫。

RIKI回籠以前的IASON，即使是刺激性感帶舔咬

乳頭，或是令人呼吸困難般的貪婪吻著，也不

曾親自含住RIKI。那是親自享受擁抱寵物的飼

主

打破EOS成規，被稱為『不忌口』者的IASON身

為金髮統治者最後一道絕不能退讓的防線。

但是，現在已經變了。

彷彿，什麼禁忌或是堅持都消失般，非常自然

地。或者該說，像是行使當然的權利般，頭理

所當然地往RIKI雙腿間埋下去。

身為IASON的寵物養在EOS的三年間，RIKI以為

自己如何被IASON對待的恥辱記憶已經毫無殘留

了。但是……現在才知道並不是如此。

那裡被緊握，被盡情調戲後射精。這期間對於

始終被IASON視姦這件事，羞恥心這種東西早就

沒有了。成為寵物『調教』的第一步，就是去

除羞恥心這一點，劇烈地被深深植入進身體裡

。

被房間附屬的活傢俱強制性口淫，就是要教導

這件事。RIKI並不知道原來這是在EOS唯一的例

外。

而IASON的口淫這件事，就常理而言，是絕對不

可能有的行為。使RIKI應該早就沒有的羞恥感

在腦中沸騰。

『混帳！』

『住手！』

『變態！』

極盡聲音最大的底限怒罵IASON，璊天漫罵。那

聲音變嘶啞，變尖，但要不了多久時間，就反

而被淫蘼的喘息聲所取代。

尤其是蜜口被刺激的感覺更是劇烈，僅只是那

道裂縫被舌頭舔弄，RIKI就洩出嬌喘聲，側腹

部開始痙孿。

和被手指撫弄的感覺不同，因為舌尖突入至導

尿管的最深處而痲痺。過度敏感的黏膜火熱刺

辣，這種甚至是伴著疼痛持續不斷的愉悅感，

和後肛被直挺插入的快感不同。

直到不想再繼續為止，強迫自己有這樣的自覺

。

直到RIKI的聲音嘎然而止，盡情讓他呻吟。

IASON像是要找到新的性感帶一樣，執拗專注。

舔乾淨流出來的精液，然後像是要更加促進刺

激般，更進一步，直到蜜口的祕肉泛出淫蕩的

顏色為止，執拗的吸吮著。

不只是陰莖,那下面成對雙珠的兩側陰囊都被

IASON以會痛的力道搓揉，並不是被吹舔吸吮，

而是RIKI那裡被蠢動的指頭玩弄著，這根本和

用舌頭的感覺完全不同。

接著在騰空的腰下塞進枕頭，把被撐開到最大

幅度的雙腿用兩肘固定住，曝露出來的雙珠好

似刻意被IASON分別吹舔，RIKI不假思索的只能

震顫著胴體。

一被舌頭舔吮，爬出和快感不同的滋味，已讓

一邊陰囊緊縮上吊。這樣被吸吮輕咬，分明就

是要讓RIKI被擊潰征服，讓他連手指都不由得

更顯緊繃。

現在，連那樣的畏懼都轉變成快感。

來到Apatia後，是因為凱爾這個活傢俱的視線

消失了嗎？和IASON的性愛變的更加濃厚緊密。

察覺那並不是幻覺，而是確實發生的，是RIKI

。

不。

該不會。

可以離開EOS這件事根本連想都沒想過。

那一天。

戴上項圈從IASON的房間被牽出來的時候，到底

要去哪裡？RIKI心裡根本毫無頭緒。

乘著金髮專用的磁氣升降梯，直接降到地下停

車場坐進空中汽車，被帶到Apatia。

到底發生什麼事完全不明白的RIKI，在這裡首

次被告知，從現在起這個Apatia就是自己的新

家，並以Katze部下的身分準備回到黑市工作。

那個時候。

被拘禁在醫療中心時。RIKI說了：

『讓我離開EOS！』

還說『反正都要死，與其活在EOS腐爛，不如就

把我養在黑市還比較痛快！』

雖然說自暴自棄放出這些話的是RIKI。但沒想

到那些話是以這樣的形式實現了。

這麼做絕對別有居心。RIKI反而在意的不得了

。

那個所謂的『居心』是什麼，在Apatia的生活

穩定下來後，連RIKI都隱隱約約的感覺到了。

那就是，這個Apatia不就是新的『牢籠』嗎？

當然。IASON什麼說明都沒有。

雖說沒有，真相的那一端卻像是在透露什麼似

的囁語著，讓RIKI覺得不必特地去揭發它。

好像要吸盡尿管裡殘留的精液般，IASON更加用

力地吸吮。那種火辣酥麻的刺激，讓RIKI微微

蹙著眉頭。

在鼓噪的近乎狂亂的腹身中，低淺的，緩緩的

，喚醒了思考的能力。但是腦中還是像被薄霧

淺淺壟罩般無法運作。

感覺壓迫在腰間的沉重感遠去後。才知道終於

從IASON的口淫中被解放了。

深深的吐了一口氣，RIKI把黏附在額上頭髮往

上撥。手上那不曾經歷過的麻痺感，還微弱抖

動殘留著。私處的疼痛感，也還沒完全平息回

復。

（是…..怎樣？）

不明白原因，疑惑著。

和平常…不太一樣。

雖這麼想，到底是哪裡不同，卻說不上來

。

順著那不明原因的欲求，RIKI笨拙地把手伸向

兩腿間。

已經是第三次了。

一開始只是貪求著IASON的吻便勃起了，幾乎要

陷入自我嫌惡的境地般，很快便乾脆的射了出

來。會這樣除了IASON隔了一週才來訪所致以外

，毫無其它理由置喙的餘地。

第二次是來回玩弄遍全身，充分地花時間愛撫

。

好像要到了，卻無法射出來。

逐漸在體內悶燒的熾火灼燙著快感。焦急難耐

的RIKI開口了。

『吶？……快做』

在RIKI張嘴請求之前, IASON一邊來回撫弄輕彈

已經硬挺的乳頭。一邊說

『做什麼？』

『哪裡？』

『想要我怎樣對待你？』

只是蹂躪般的輕咬，卻不給最想被撫觸的地方

半點刺激。

拜託你握住我！

拜託你揉搓我！

讓我射！！

灼熱的不是顏面或是羞恥心，而是充盈在發燙

的雙腿間。

IASON就是在等，不習慣用挑逗語言提出要求的

RIKI，終於耐不住扯動嘴唇脫口說出這些話。

在EOS，並不是接受快感，而是IASON強制性的

煽動並強加的。在那裡RIKI並沒有自由意志。

但是，在Apatia，情況稍有改變。

好不容易兩人走到了這一步,(在做愛的時候)即

使是對等的關係,僅只是態度軟化下來的伊森還

是會近欺負似的等待RIKI開口.這也是自從移居

到Apatia之後的違和感之一。

然後。趁著第二次射精後，腰間還像要溶化般

癱軟著，餘韻還沒冷退之際，又像上一次一樣

，徹底的到達高潮。

但是，還不夠，好像還可以再繼續，不知從哪

裡湧出了這奇妙的麻痛感。

的確，IASON再度臨幸是隔了一個禮拜之久(不

要笑!!原文是"逢瀨"呢!)。但和現在的情況

不能混為一談。

一這麼想後…

(玩笑……太過火了吧)

RIKI不耐煩地握住手中的"東西"

忽然,低微的聲音傳進耳間，IASON笑了。

『怎麼了？還不夠嗎？』（哇啊大家

用鹽大的耳語聲想像一下！銷魂啊）

完全被看透的語調。

『才不是那樣咧！』

嘶啞的吼聲打散了露骨的言語。

『那…是怎麼了？』

IASON的回話讓RIKI一時語塞，乾脆背過身子。

IASON的嘴角牽著微笑，輕悄地撫摸RIKI的背部

。

『……咿！』

感覺到已經平伏下來的激情又一口氣逆流上來,

，RIKI不由得挺起了腰身。

與此同時。

打了哆嗦……再一次，私處又脹痛了起來。

（騙人…的吧？）

這個一點都不像自己的舉動，讓RIKI顯的狼狽

了起來。不上不下的羞恥心襲了上來，只好趕

快遮住私處。

把RIKI那隻遮掩的手用力掰開，IASON緊揪住

RIKI已是半勃起狀態的分身。

『好像還能再高潮一次呢』

IASON那冷酷的聲音總是和寵物間閨房私話無緣

,，但是卻不知道為何，現在連這聲音也變成煽

動情慾的精髓要素之一。就算是嫌惡也不能說

自己沒有察覺，RIKI僵直了臉這麼想著。

『想要我…進來嗎?』

耳際傳來IASON直白的詢問，RIKI不由的緊咬下

唇。

『接下來,後面會痛的睡不著喔』

耳中充盈著如被舔舐般的淫密私語調戲，一時

雙腿間激烈的脹痛起來。

被IASON握住的分身也知情似的硬挺起來。想要

藏也藏不住。

和鼓噪的熱度結合，RIKI有種連一次沒被碰過

的祕蕾都濕潤綻開的錯覺。

(到底是在幹麻啊…今夜的我)

RIKI有點不知所措，緊閉起雙眼。

無視RIKI這種狀態，IASON收起微笑，想著。

(發揮效果了嗎?MOOL)

『MOOL』是一種遲效性的催淫酒。是口碑相當

好的極品，是在眾人環視下舉行的寵物交尾舞

會不可或缺的逸品。

IASON把它當成酒來使用。在RIKI達到第二次高

潮後，代替解渴的礦泉水，親自以口餵給RIKI

喝。RIKI的身心會如此淫亂的鼓譟也是必然的

結果。

RIKI會沒察覺被餵下催淫酒，也是因為他從來

沒有出席過交尾舞會的關係。這催淫酒在舞會

中是必須的手段，RIKI則是對它完全沒有免疫

力。

最近, IASON和RIKI間的性愛，完全沒有仰賴酒

或藥物。IASON有自信就算沒有使用那些東西，

也能讓RIKI因酥麻的快感而哭喊。

雖說如此。自己也不是很清楚。只是偶爾，會

有種無法抑制的衝動襲上來。

想徹底拋掉金髮的自負。就這樣以最高級性愛

機器人的名義凌辱RIKI

有這種在腦髓底部嘎吱嘎吱作響的極黑慾望。

對RIKI的執著越是增加，在另一面，與其對比

的情感就越是增長。

對那反映著淫蕩春色的肉體，那活生生的自然

四肢，產生了忌妒。

擁有不老不死媚惑人心的人工體金髮貴族，竟

然會羨慕那只能在有限的時間中生存的肉身？

難道不是嗎？

就算有名為感情的知覺，就算怎麼刺激腦神經

的接點，就算無數次的身體交疊。

IASON還是不能體會RIKI感覺到的絕頂高潮，因

無法共有相同感覺而躊躇不安。

身為金髮絕對支配者，把沒有任何教育和附加

條件的雜種RIKI豢養在腳下。

因為如此，才有這怎麼也掙脫不了的咒缚。

『要把＂它＂關在Apatia？那是何等的超脫常

俗啊？』

說這話的艾歇投以冷淡的眼光。

『就算再怎麼喜愛，有必要讓自己的身價貶低

嗎？對我來說真是完全無法理解』

這是積德翁說的。

『你也差不多該清醒了吧。不忌口到這種地步

連要笑都笑不出來了』

這是Raoul的勸言。

『原來如此，Apatia啊。這是你能接受的最後

臨界點嗎？』

歐爾菲一附意味深長的樣子說著。這些話不經

意地想起來閃掠過腦海。

暴露出來的本我。

絕不讓出的思念。

理性也切不斷的情慾。

三者交匯融合，曲折然後碾碎。

正是因為有那樣的自覺，才想要使用平常不會

用到的催淫酒。沒有語言，沒有思考任何事情

，如果能夠長時間濃密結合的話，是不是就能

共有那等在結局中的東西呢？

即使一直都知道那些努力是徒勞.到最後,狀況

還是不支配他就不能和自己牽絆在一起. IASON

也只能這麼自嘲了.

p.92

知道这件事后,KATZE事到如今才不得不有所领

悟.并不是体悟失去了该有的一部分的丧失感会

不会让作为人的感情都坏死.而是彻悟人与人相

遇的必然性.

如果IASON和RIKI不曾相遇,那什麼都不会改变.

什麼也—不会开始.

平常来说理当不可能相识的BLONDIE和贫民窟杂

种的邂逅,一切都改变了.

一切都是从那裏,开始.

假使说,不管这份相遇是否为偶然还是必然.

「不过.我也不是一开始就这麼想的.要不是和

IASON之间发生的事,对侣的意义什麼的,根本没

有认真思考过.」

没有特别用意所说出的一段话,却让KATZE确信

自己所感受到的不安并不只是杞忧.

【即使你们已分手了那麼久,还是如此吗?】

【这是我亏欠他的啊.我从以前,就只顾自己,让

他吃足了苦头………】

语尾,彷若沉重的叹息＊＊＊间之楔德间版第６

卷第5章(上)＊＊＊

写在前面:这几页是相较於旧版小说多加笔的部

分,描写GUY为了实行计画所做的缜密准备工作

中的一环,出现了新人物,我个人非常喜欢(笑),

因此先贴上来跟大家分享.

p.96

深夜的寻欢酒吧,人声鼎沸.

虽说单手举著高脚杯寻探著一夜激情的人选便

是此行的目的,不过这类酒吧基本上除了吧台以

外,其余设置的皆为立饮的略高圆桌.这里没有

夸张地举起酒杯咕噜咕噜牛饮的人,因为这样的

喝法根本没人会上钩.

有常客,就有新来的.

有直接上前搭讪的,就有隔空观望的.

不要以为决定对象就一定能搭讪成功,是暗默的

规则.

不懂得看脸色的鲁莽者是众矢之的.高傲自恋的

人也会被丢在视线角落.只会粗暴以对活像是把

野性魅力用错地方的状况外笨蛋,就更不用说了

.

在这里一旦招致他人不满,再光顾时就别以为有

人会理.

一般酒吧年龄层会区分得很清楚,但这里没有世

代鸿沟.

p.97

也不需要在乎个人思想或主张.

有对胃口的人吗?还是没有?今晚是酣畅淋漓的

一夜吗?或是对著虚空独自睡去?欲求其实简单

明了,说到在乎的事,就只有如此而已.

当GUY和一位戴著方形镜框留有一头深黑色短发

的青年肩并著肩消失在二楼的一间房时,任谁都

没有察觉.

虽是这麼说,但GUY并不是来找一夜情的对象的.

而对方也明白这点,一进房内,不是躺进那张双

人床而是把免强算是房内附设的简易桌子移过

来并坐下.

「--那麼.你要什麼?」

取出斜背包中的笔电,情报贩哈尔连寒暄都免了

,直接切入正题.

居民有九成以上都是男性--有此特性的贫民窟

,单纯明快的『力量理论』公然横行.虽然哈尔

横竖看都是草食系男(妈咪:总之大婶加笔就是

要来一发符合时代潮流的形容…)不过像是:把

死缠上来的醉汉一手过肩摔开,或是把霸王硬上

弓的家伙一踢正中要害等等的.这类英勇事迹从

没少过.

就算体格的差距无法弥补,不过自我防卫是基本

中的基本.被袭击硬上是因为自己有机可趁—此

论调是贫民窟的常识.即使把袭击过来的对手打

个半死,也是当然的权利.为此而常备的防范道

具,在贫民窟是必需品.

p.98

「我要DANA.BURN的详细平面图.」

「DANA.BURN?」

哈尔闻言眨了眨眼,继续操作.

「最新的」

「--要拿来做什麼?」

「理由应该没有包含在情报支付额里吧?」

虽然人类可以毫不在乎的撒谎,可是钱是不会背

叛你的.

不过如此蛮不在乎大放厥词的人是拉比就是了.

『谈妥价钱就卖情报,其理由一切不过问』

如果这守则是身为情报商拉比的信条,那或多或

少,哈尔应该也依样才对呀.

「嘛~是这样说没错啦」

「"是这样没错"—那你干嘛还问?」

「我只是觉得有点好奇」

毫不遮掩地脱口说出后,哈尔从背包中取出菸草

点上.

「我只是在想…那个古董级的煞风景避难所,前

野牛帮的第二号人物为什麼如此关切而已.」

P.99

GUY轻轻地咋了下舌.

「你到底是要不要接下这个委托?」

「所以说.我哪会有被时代淘汰的古董品的情报

?」

GUY这次,很明显地表现出失望的叹息.

(果然,是选错人了吗?)

在贫民窟中情报商的翘楚首推拉比是没错,但是

一扯上RIKI,他甚至乾脆不谈生意,毫不隐瞒自

己也很想了解内情.要是向这样的拉比委托

DANA.BURN的详细平面图情报,感觉又会被他过

度解读,这点是绝对要避开的.

所以,这次才会另寻他人.

\--不过.折腾下来,果然还是下错注了的样子.

GUY毫不避讳地脸上写著『目的没达成真失望』

的表情,让哈尔挤出浅浅的苦笑.

「不好意思啊.辜负你的期望.」

回敬以如此谦柔的话,对情报商来说或许评价不

差.面对这个和称为『死神』的拉比完全是相反

类型的哈尔,(唉,真伤脑筋呐.再找找其他人

吧)GUY只好重整心情.

p.100

「打扰了」

GUY不拖泥带水,准备起身时,

「但是,我倒是有认识知道详情的一号人物」

哈尔出言挽留.

「如果这样可以的话,我就接受你的委托罗?」

让人期望落空后,又再亮出其他选择作为诱饵.

或许,这也是情报商的惯用手法也不一定.

果然,和外表大相迳庭,应该是个狠角色—的样

子.

「那麼,就麻烦你了」

带著重整旗鼓的心情,GUY端坐回位子上.

天正飘著雾雨.

雨丝还没来的及汇集成雨滴就已渗入尘土之下.

如此令人忧郁的,早晨.

伫立於窗边,布奇卡带者谴责的眼光望向灰色的

天空,边叹著息边把百叶窗拉下.

这种天候,老毛病特别容易犯.拖著隐隐作痛的

腿坐入轮椅后,又再次体认到年岁的增长.

p.101

不过眼和耳还中用,也颇自负头脑到现在还算灵

光.要论起记忆力,可是比现在那些酒精和*都

来者不拒的年轻小夥子要强上好几倍.

也因为如此,对於自己不过就是一场雨就发出悲

鸣的虚弱身体,实在是厌恶到了极点.

心力和体力成反比的,矛盾.徒留下遗憾.

「真是!实在是不想变老啊」

布奇卡边搓揉著右脚,边抱怨著.

身边没有能互相倾诉的对象.就这麼不知不觉到

了被叫成『老人』的年纪,虽然自觉变得越来越

偏激,不过可没因此给别人添过麻烦.

那时候.

平常几乎没有用处的门铃响了.

按下了轮椅臂上的对讲机装置,

「谁啊!」

布奇卡不悦地大叫.

要专程推著轮子去确认监视画面实在是太麻烦

了,所以轮椅臂才装上了遥控器.就算这个没有

影像,但只要有声音就足够了.

年纪一大,

不得不深切的体认,所有的东西还是简单一点最

好.

p.102

『请问祖马.布奇卡在吗?』

布奇卡惊讶地险些没让下巴掉下来.

祖马—一词,是对年长著的敬称.现在不是被叫

『老爷爷』就是『糟老头』,连名字都久不曾提

起过了.而现在,却被人唤以这几乎成为死语的

敬称,打从心底觉得惊喜.

连眼神中的武装,都一层层剥落了.

「有什麼事啊?」

口气就算了,连声音都为之一变.又觉得自己实

在是心情表现的太露骨有失场合,布奇卡於是咳

了几声清了清喉咙.

『这麼大清早的,恕我冒昧.有件事想要麻烦你

』

来访者的遣词用句,非常的恭敬小心.

布奇卡闻言表露出担忧的神色,噤声不语.

恶质犯人找独居老人下手这类案件,不是什麼新

奇的事.会成为弱肉强食世界里袭击目标的人,

大致上是从『卡迪安』刚毕业的年轻族群,以及

像布奇卡这样的高龄者.前者目的是性,后者是

金钱.

即使如此,贫民窟的潜规则基本上还是"这是你

家的事".

就算是熟识的面孔,还是得推敲一番再把家里大

门打开.因为身边的人说不定哪天会翻脸骤变成

侵略者.

p.103

更别提从没见过的来访者,警戒心必是不可缺的

.

然而.

却偏偏在这个时候,好奇心战胜了基本的守条.

对於这个用现今几乎已是死语的『祖马』称呼

自己的男人.

「请进」

用遥控器解除了安全锁.

接著,以轻缓的步伐走进室内的男人,一见到坐

在轮椅上的布奇卡,便毫不马虎地行了个鞠躬礼

.

「您早」

及格.对这个不忘好好打声招呼的男人第一印象

还不赖.

这个灰黑色长发梳绑成马尾的男人比想像中的

还要年轻许多.看上去不过才二十出头.

「有什麼事?」

「冒昧打扰实在是深感抱歉,请问能让我看看

DANA.BURN的平面图吗?」

冷不防地端出了旧时代遗物般的名字,让布奇卡

不敢相信般眨了眨眼.

「我想要最正确的地图.我听说找你的话一定知

道.被称为克瑞斯『Arda Galle*活字典』的您,

一定留有资料.於是我才前来询问.」

p.106

布奇卡哼了一声.

「你可是搬出了两个长霉的古老名词呢」

灌迷汤也该有个限度吧,小子.早就没人会这麼

称呼我了.不管是『祖马』也好, 『Arda

Galle(活字典)』也罢,对现今的小鬼来说,不只

是死语,还更像是化石也说不定.

然而,对这个刻意端出化石般名词来称谓他的男

人,反倒是激起了兴趣.

「你们去那裏,难道是要搞试胆游戏吗?」

被闭塞感逼得走投无路的年轻小夥子们会为了

追求颤栗刺激,做尽傻事.这行为简直就是在遗

传基因内所刻上的铭印,不断循环.

布奇卡虽这麼说,但年轻的时候也不例外.

不管是哪个年代,都有这麼一项逃避就代表不够

格的成年礼.或许在只有男性的扭曲社会,这样

的风气会更为显著.

这个男人的脸颊上,荡开了微微的一笑.

「……差不多是这样的东西呢」

「要对人生绝望,不觉得太早了点吗?」

会成为克瑞斯独立运动关键据点的DANA.BURN,

其来有因.

和现实透漏著不同真相的秘辛—从一笑置之毫

无价值的东西、嗤之以鼻的谣传、到不能说出

口的骇人传闻.多到列举不尽.

p.105

说它是时代的遗物,不如说是战败的象徵.毫无

传承的价值,如今已被逐出记忆与视线之外,最

后成为被遗弃的废墟.

也许是如此,也许不是.其背后的暗黑传闻才会

不绝於耳.

「……有些事不宜再被挖掘出来的…」

男人的恳请紧追而上,

「--拜托你!希望你成全!」

其声音深处,饱含著真挚的热情.

「好吧」

能让顽固倔强的老头点头答应,布奇卡自己也觉

得不可思议.

在贫民窟,善恶是非全取决於自己的衡量.这是

唯一的规则.

(我想吐槽一句……"唯一的规则"好多条啊…

.)

如此单纯明快,是不许有任何怨言的残酷现实.

布奇卡请男人到有点年代的电脑旁.

「这真有历史感呢」

年轻一辈的感想就是这样吗?布奇卡心底暗叫了

一声.

这也难怪.电脑的主机完全就是濒临废弃的古董

品,但是对布奇卡而言这样就够了.

p.106

把和DANA.BURN相关的记忆卡插入,并输入密码

后,男人聚精凝神的看著萤幕上的那张图,

「这个我可以拷贝一份吗?」

用小心翼翼的口吻问道.

「随你高兴.不过,说它新,也已经是一个世代前

的东西了.现在变得怎样了……我可不清楚喔」

布奇卡这句话,就算不说,男人也懂.

「是.我明白」

即使如此,总比什麼都没有来的好.男人熟稔地

拿著带来的记忆卡下载了档案.

事情都办妥后,

「非常感谢你」

男人深深地行了一鞠躬.

布奇卡只是稍稍颔首.

在飘渺的细雨中,男人乘著来访时的悬浮机车疾

驰而去.布奇卡边透过窗子目送,边把男人当成

伴手礼致上的酒注入高脚杯中,品尝般地小酌了

一口.

「对了,我没问他的名字呢」

算了~那种事谁在乎呢＊＊＊间之楔德间版第６

卷 第6章＊＊＊

p.108

米达斯,第八区『珊莎(SASAN)』

那一天.黑市专用的集货仓储管制室内,出现了

前所未有的骚乱.

由於迦蓝星系西域发生磁气风暴,预定出航的太

空船无计可施之下只能停班.当然,黑市所属的

货船也不例外.

带著耳机通信中的KATZE,也因此而难隐怒意.

或许是由於平常KATZE的感情如止水般丝毫不起

涟漪,这份苛责的怒气才会明显地传播开来,连

外围的员工神经都为之紧绷.

在这之中,只有一个人置身事外般一派轻松地望

著管制室的窗外,他是穿著作业衣的RIKI.

点缀不夜城米达斯的原本是浮夸的幻惑灯海,不

过这几天,伴随著磁气风暴的带状极光在AMOI遥

远的星空之上绚丽灿煌地摇曳著.

p.109

「--了解.我这里会想办法解决的」

不悦地把话说完后,KATZE扯下耳机.

「这一来,今晚的预定不就泡汤罗?」

这句回KATZE的台词,不用明说他也明白.

「因磁气风暴的关系,已经迟了三天了.」

「虽说从这里看的景色实在超美」

所以,才称它是AURORA啊.

人工的幻光炫影是计算下变化有限的像素美感,

而无法预测的自然现象其自身就像活生生的物

体般,时时刻刻都在改变姿态.不论欣赏多久都

不觉得腻.

米达斯的观光客也觉得意外的一饱眼福吧.当然

,如果不把观光签证的有效期限已经到了却还得

非自愿地留在这里这点算在内的话.

「只要那批货还扣在那裏,预定行程就会越来越

赶不上」

KATZE忿忿地瞥向极光.

「元凶是天灾,也无可奈何不是吗?」

这不只是在讽刺而已.

「总之,还是先把放在拉尔戈储仓的囤货运过来

吧」

p.110

听到KATZE这句话,RIKI不假思索地就探过身子

来,

「我去.要到拉尔戈,宇航渡船只要半天就到了

」

老是在作打字工作屁股都要长霉了.

但是.

「你不行」

马上遭到反驳.

RIKI撇著嘴

「颈子上的项圈没法放那麼长是吧?」

"没错",KATZE以眼神回答.

现实就是这样.这条看不见的锁链牢牢固定的下

锚点,就是KATZE的脚下.不论RIKI多麼渴望,也

无法任凭自己喜好地闯向想去的地方.

「你去做自己该做的工作吧」

从抽屉中拿出搭载储货清单的触控式面

板,KATZE挥著下巴示意.

「了解.BOSS」

RIKI用不看可惜的夸张回覆取代原本只想轻啧

一声的打算.p.111

KATZE连眉毛都没动一下.完全就是原来的

KATZE.

(呿!一点都不好玩)

虽然也不是刻意要寻KATZE开心,不过倒是有种

被无视的感觉.

RIKI只好自讨没趣地转身走出管制室.

地下,仓储区.

遵循著准则没有方寸脱序地堆叠而上的货柜群,

如耸然矗立的壁面般,压迫著视线.

只有起重机的机械臂,在广大的腹地纵向横向不

断来回穿梭.

身分确认都通过后,接著输入密码,RIKI在看似

无垠的敷地内驾著电动车移动.

如果没有搭载全自动的导航系统,可能真的会在

这里迷路.

一边确认面板上清单,RIKI正准备补充必要的库

存品.

「这样一来,根本就和五年前的模式一样嘛.试

用期的打杂小弟.」

RIKI叨叨念念地抱怨著.

p.112

那个时候『要你看不如亲身去做』的实地训练,

就是放养进一群蛮横不讲理的男人巢窟.每当开

著电动车移动时,就等同於朝那些男人们丢出一

块活色生香却又带著棘刺的饵食一般.

还不只这样,依据不同时机与场合,也有人乾脆

就露骨地缠了上来,但是由於RIKI从不忘实践—

找上来的架就要三倍奉还—的原则,之后敢上门

领教的人也少了大半.

不过现在却不同.

当时没有名为『IASON』的重担,现在这份存在

感则是因为那条看不见得锁而变得更加沉重.

或许,比RIKI还要更深体认的,是KATZE也不一定

.

虽不知道IASON下达什麼指示,不过光是把职务

替换成文书工作,就很显然地看出KATZE的用心

是不让RIKI再和其他人惹出不必要的麻烦.

(把我当成隔离中的杂菌啊?)

即使真的是如此,也已经没有气愤的必要了.

RIKI自己根本无心惹事,但麻烦老是毫无预警地

降临.这麼一想,KATZE会如此张设防线就说得通

了.

正当一幕幕回忆起往事时,RIKI所乘的电动车和

一台新规格的全自动卸载货柜擦身而过.

货柜的识别图案是青色的『露琪亚』.也就是说

,内容物是冷冻柩.

由於在当送货员的时候就已经把所有的识别图

案和颜色都牢记住了,所以不会错的.

p.113

「又是哪个变态色(ANK)鬼特别订做的性(ANK)

爱玩偶啊?」

RIKI又是咋舌又是叹气.

话一说出口,反而更加苦闷.

RIKI曾经帮专生产畸形性(ANK)爱玩偶而出名的

『拉那亚.伍戈』的订制品送到拉欧康.

在和同*欢是常识的贫民窟,虽说没有批判别人

性癖的权利,但是RIKI最讨厌这种性喜玩弄毛都

还没长齐的小鬼的家伙了.而且为此还特地让身

体的一部分有残缺才引的起性(ANK)欲,这种变

态更是令人反胃.

『所谓交易,就是应需求而生的.赚的钱没有乾

净或肮脏之分』

KATZE不带私情地抛下这句话.无法反驳,RIKI只

能紧咬著唇.

不过就是想起来而已,生理上的嫌恶感就阵阵翻

涌上来.

停下电动车,RIKI把货柜上的识别码输入面板.

做这种事根本就毫无意义.虽然明白,但理性和

情感完全是两回事.

面板上显示出货柜的配达地点.

「奇拉的实验室?...RAOUL的?」p.114

与其说是没猜想到,不如说连想都没想过.RIKI

皱了皱眉.

这麼大费周章,到底是要送什麼东西到RAOUL的

实验室去?

说是好奇心,不如说是单纯的想知道.

(妈咪:相信我…大婶很爱重复句型…)

RIKI於是又更进一步地,查看冷冻柩的内容物.

\--这一瞬间.

RIKI心头一紧,瞠大了双眸.

面板上显示的是要被废弃处分的宠物清单.

(…有没有搞错啊?)

还在这条列中,找到在EOS熟识的面孔.RIKI不由

得吞了口唾沫.

「SOYA?骗人的吧.这家伙不是学院产的纯血种

吗?」

如果RIKI的记忆是正确的,SOYA应是BLONDIE的

宠物才对啊….而且,他还是RIKI回笼后才遇见

的…饲主的名字,没记错的话是……Gilbere.

(妈咪:记好啦~大家!又出现一名金发了!话说好

死不死叫"吉尔贝尔")

交尾舞会的指名榜上从没掉到第一名以外.虽不

知道这是真是假,不过他们就是以此为傲的品种

.要是一见到RIKI脸,就一定会,

『贫民窟的杂种是没人想带上舞会的废渣.』

叽叽喳喳的恶言相向是他们的乐趣.

事到如今,对於这些十五岁的小鬼,说什麼都觉

得不痛不痒了.

p.115

然而SOYA那一头蜂蜜色金发搭配上淡绿色眼眸

的面貌,总觉得有某些地方神似史汀,不知为何,

就是让视线的一角有扎著刺的感觉.

即便在为数众多的米达斯宠物生产厂之中,学院

产的纯血种还是最高级的.光是标明学院产,在

拍卖会就如同镶了层金箔.不单只是拍卖会上最

受瞩目,要说是专为TANAGURA的BLONDIE而生产

的序号也不为过.

等级比较低的宠物会毫不怜惜地废弃,但是学院

产的纯血种几乎不曾被如此处份掉.这份身为

TANAGURA的BLONDIE之宠物的背书,就是他们的

傲视之处.

米达斯的娼(ANK)馆也虎视眈眈地想抢在第一时

间得到下放的宠物.店内有无学院产纯血种的加

持,生意上的反差很明显.

宠物的头衔地位会直接延续到米达斯的娼(ANK)

馆.客源会增加,常客数也会翻涨.

如果运气好还能生个孩子,那更是天降恩宠.

由於有这般绝对值得的附加价值,有时也会把他

们当成贡品献给联邦政府的高官或是王族. 与

其在宠物拍卖会上初试啼声却卖不到好价钱,不

如沾了些红尘身价还要更箔上一层金.这帮金钱

和时间多到没处花的特权阶级的思考回路,实在

是无法理解.

(妈咪:我一直有很强烈的欲望想把银英传和间

的世界融合在一起写一篇同人…有同抱负的码

字高手请联络我~!)

有关宠物的各项情报和知识,都是RIKI搬到

APATHIA以后—正确的说是再次於KATZE手下工

作后才知道的.

(妈咪:忍不住想像这两只边打字边聊这类话题

的模样…….)

p.116

当然,RIKI的ID也是有权限限制的.不过只要一

比较在EOS就只有那台差强人意的电子书,现在

能撷取到的情报量已是巨幅暴增了.

RIKI(宠物)和KATZE(前家具).

可以说是能道出EOS实态—如活证据的两人.

揉合两种身份的,是贫民窟的杂种,如此诡谲的

光景.

连RIKI不晓得的EOS阴暗面,KATZE都知详.不过

要是问的话,也不一定会敞开心胸回答吧.

只有浮夸的传说甚嚣尘上,有关宠物的光与影.

不管是米达斯产的宠物在主人决定名字前都以

序号称之这件事,还是他们完全没有识字能力这

件事,都是RIKI被强行带到EOS成为宠物后才知

道的.

日常的所有事物一切都以简单的图形和色彩来

标示的生活,比想像中更难熬.虽然不曾有过向

IASON任性要求的举动,因为这实在令人太不爽

了,可是到头来还是忍无可忍,只好执抝地索讨

电子书.RIKI还记得当如愿得到时,终於可以平

抚焦躁而打从心底松了一口气的心情.

是不是因为宠物在EOS有不必识字的背景,而这

样的条件,在下放到娼(ANK)馆时,也就是说在让

渡之后,也让他们无法详细说出在EOS的生活内

容呢?

p.117

试著向KATZE问这个问题,却只是投来一道冷冷

的目光外加嗤声一笑.

『他们被灌输的是除了"性"其他一切都不感

兴趣.没必要知道的事绝不会去思考.这就是宠

物.』

宠物是用金钱买来的爱玩具.

虽然出生证明书有好好附上,但没有基本人权.

因为宠物—就只是"商品"而已.

也就是说,不需要多余的知识.这是公认的常识.

虽然在米达斯官方地图中被永久除名的克瑞斯

居民们,过的是等同於被剥夺基本人权的生活.

但至少,已在卡迪安习得能够在这块被限制的土

地上生活下去的知识.RIKI之所以会认为在贫民

窟当杂种好过当宠物,就是因为即使在那裏只有

日渐堕落的自由,但好歹还有选择权.

然而,贫民窟就是贫民窟—这个现实是不会改变

的.

就算是身处於再怎麼穷困潦倒的恶劣环境,人类

这种生物,只要还有比自己过得更低贱的人就会

对其抱持著些微的优越感.即使那只是没有任何

根据,充满侮蔑与偏见的优越意识也无所谓.

如果说贫民窟对米达斯市民是必要的毒瘤的话,

那是不是可以说,所有星系中最下层的住民也是

一样的存在呢?

施政者们大半时候都是为了发泄对反叛分子的

不满而抨击克瑞斯的.

p.118

人工智能支配著人类的机械都市.没有正式身分

证仅能在最下层生存的一部份人类,连米达斯究

竟在哪里都没概念,却还是知道自己委身的地方

是只有男性人口的扭曲社会.

基於TANAGURA对外的官方宣称不承认克瑞斯的

居民为本国市民,卖给来访米达斯这个虚拟乐园

的观光客的热门旅行导览,反而须清楚地记载克

瑞斯的实情.

附上警告说:那裏是乐园中唯一的污点—是发起

的人生残败者们的末路.是绝对不能踏入的危

险地带.

(妈咪:新版抓一开始有这样的一段剧情…就是

坐在KATZE和亚立克后面的两个女观光客之间的

对话……总之克瑞斯是F女的人气景点吧~我想

~~~)

跟著亚历克一起以送货员的身分搭著货船巡回

各星系之后,RIKI才初初明了其他星球的人民是

以何种眼光看待贫民窟的.都是确确凿凿的,永

无翻身之地.

而RIKI本身,虽然认为在贫民窟日渐堕落也比在

EOS当宠物要来的好.但仅仅只是多了选择权而

已.不会因此而怀有优越感.

EOS的宠物们视『贫民窟的杂种』RIKI为敌,一

股脑儿地口出暴言,但是RIKI却只是以一句『别

来烦我』来让他们沉默,就这点来看,RIKI还理

性对待.不过,要是真的拳脚相向,那当然就是加

倍奉还了.

P.119

一路看著更迭兴衰过来,RIKI还是难以置信.稀

少的学院产纯血种会被废弃处分的事实.而且,

那个处分地点还是RAOUL的实验室.

曾经.IASON有对RIKI说过一句话:

『难道你觉得把你送到RAOUL的实验室当作白老

鼠任人宰割比较好吗?』

逃出EOS未遂被抓回来,还想说这次铁定被废弃

处分掉了,但是取而代之的是载著RIKI的悬浮汽

车在密斯卓园区的边界下降.而且毫发无伤地放

回贫民窟,这发展实在是意料之外.

因为米梅雅一事,RIKI有自知之明已被RAOUL嫌

恶.所以当"送到RAOUL的实验室当白老鼠"之

说提出时,还以为是IASON流的揶揄.没去当真.

那个时候,是这麼认为的.

\--难道不是吗?

RIKI对自己现在才明白真相感到一阵惊愕.

『RIKI.你有想过吗?和其他宠物比起来,自己是

何等幸运……』

KATZE话,不经意地闪现.

(--幸运?)

是指现在吗?在这里,用这种方式活著?

p.120

没必要知道的事不用去思考.如果说这是成为宠

物的首要条件,那RIKI已经完全失格了.不,应该

说,在想这件事的自己,毫无疑问的是超出宠物

常规的异端.

那麼做个换位思考,被豢养在黑市的KATZE,也真

的认为自己比其他家具还幸运吗?

RIKI曾经很想,认真的问一次看看.向那个虽然

没挂在嘴上,但好像很想探究RIKI为什麼会搬到

APATHIA的KATZE.

这能当作等价的情报交换吗?

就算拿著愿意自爆真相条件去问,最后的结果或

许也只能换来KATZE的无视.

(视点改变的话真相也会完全逆转.虽然你这麼

说,但是我已经…到底什麼对我是好的什麼是坏

的…都搞不清楚了啦…)

深深地叹了一口气后,RIKI关掉了触控面板的电

源.

＊＊＊间之楔德间版第６卷 第7章＊＊＊

p.121

晴空下的SLUM。

前BISON的成员们正在从郊区马齐西的二手零件

场回到改装工厂的路上。

将装著赌博比赛所使用的空中机车改装零件的

货柜就定位，并用大货卡车运回。

「……真是。马齐西那家伙,还是一样小气呐」

「就是就是」

「喂！诺利斯。身为对侣难道就不能给点特别

折扣吗？」

「抱歉并没有，这位大婶。马齐西他可是分的

清清楚楚的」

「真的假？」

连抱怨都谈不上的嚼舌根日常会话，一如既往

。

从APATHIA回来后，成员们的士气一直提升不起

来。

p.122

撞见"那种事情"之后，会这样也是人之常情

。

即使如此，如果不做点什麼会更加陷入思考的

咒缚，於是只要一空闲下来就会这样互相调侃

。

这时候，GUY的手机响了。

成员们的视线齐一集中在GUY身上。

GUY打开信箱确认电邮内容，简短地回复后便关

掉手机。

「———谁啊？」

「是这阵子勾搭到的家伙传来的，晚上的邀约

。」

对於GUY随口乱诌的解释，成员们心知肚明地摆

出信你才怪的表情。

因为自从APATHIA回来后，GUY体内好像按下了

开关一般，一目了然。

以那个时间点为分界线，"RIKI"一字俨然成

为禁句，同伴间也没多说什麼。只是说GUY的目

光时不时会变得十分锐利险恶，但成员们即使

不安也束手无策。

「你乱掰的吧，GUY！」

诺利斯压低了声调。

「我们都有耳闻喔！你一个人不知在偷偷摸摸

的计划什麼」

P.123

席德皱著眉说。

「所以我说，就是S.E.X而已」

「GUY————！！」

路克真的动怒了。

但GUY的脸色却丝毫不为所动。

「KIRYE的案件让米达斯的治安警龘察出差出到

贫民窟来这件事…大家还记得吧？」

没头没脑地迸出一句毫无关联的话，成员们备

感困惑。

「不知情的话，就什麼都套不出来。要是知情

却为了隐瞒而编一搓就破谎言，反而漏洞百出

，相对的不知情别人没事也不会来问你」

这句话,并不是没有意义的假设.而是全员都有

实体验的蛮横暴行.

「你……是打算瞎搞什麼？」

被识破后，GUY卸下心防，表情由冷漠一下转为

略带疑虑。

「那还用说，当然是抢回RIKI啊！」

毫不犹豫就抛出来的这句话，犹如博刃冰刀。

成员们这一瞬间感受到了一股寒气从背脊逆抚

而上，无一不咕噜地吞了口唾沫。

p.124

「你该不会是傻了吧！」

席德的声音都变了。

「对方可是TANAGURA的金发大人耶！」

诺利斯吊著眼险恶地说。

「所以咧———那又怎样？」

只有GUY还是一副气定神闲。

「喂！你们大家听到了吧？GUY这家伙，被RIKI

甩后，头壳坏掉了。」

就算路克乾脆恶言相向，GUY也没有动摇。

「就这样被愚弄，谁还能忍得下来啊！」

仅仅只是加强了些细语气。

话里没有热度、没有情绪。仅摆著一张冷冷的

脸……只有带著杀气的眼神令人难忘。

———别干蠢事！

虽然周围的人都想这麼奉劝，话却像卡在喉咙

般只能擦出疵裂的声响。

「所以才要你们什麼都别问。我在哪里干了什

麼名堂，你们一概都不知情。这样不是很好？

」

———就算你这麼做，RIKI也不会高兴的！

p.125

连这麼显而易见的台词也说不口。

大家都能体会——不想再继续让这种不明朗的

状况一点一滴腐蚀。心里执意地认为，只要做

得到，哪怕是仅伤微毫，都想报这一箭之仇。

但是，对手太难搞了。

——TANAGURA的金发大人。

劣势实在是明显到只能说太凶残，连胜负都谈

不上。

GUY要是对於自己的所作所为没有自觉，那就只

能说是无谋了吧。

——无理。（办不到）

——无駄。（没有用）

——无茶。（不合理）

这只是胜算０％的无谋赌博。

『没有第二次了！』

RIKI丢出来的字句依旧沉重。

要是知道对手是BLONDY，就先举白旗了。也不

会硬是要闯进APATHIA撂狠话。

正是因为麼都不知道，才办得到的无谋。能够

毫发无伤地回到贫民窟，只能说是奇迹。

p.126

时日至今，才痛彻地感觉到。

而且，其代价远比预想的还高。大夥只是不说

出口，但却不得不真切体认到。

「就这样，我出去一下」

GUY对僵在现场的成员们抛下这句话后，乾脆地

转身离开。被留在原地的一夥人，除了无言地

目送其背影离开之外什麼都不能做。

夜空中的繁星澄澈地闪烁著。不过和雅致一向

无缘的贫民窟，根本没人想抬头欣赏吧。

淫猥霓虹照亮的街道，GUY以熟稔的脚步走过。

接著，一看见在被下达指定的建筑群细缝间躲

藏的男人,他从容地停下。

「——Vernet？」

一叫出取代真实姓名的代号后，男人便以丢下

菸头并踩熄当作回答。

「钱带了吗？」

GUY沉默地从口袋中拿出电子储值卡。

p.127

男人用携带电脑确认金额后，废话都没多说一

句便把脚边的背包拎起来交到GUY手上。

背包比想像中还要沉。

GUY连背包中装的东西都没确认，就直接原路走

回去。

东侧，居住区。通称『lupa.Yap』，还是一成

不变。

诺利斯瘫坐在自己房内的地板上，心事重重地

吐著菸。

不能和同伴一起打闹的夜格外漫长。

现在也没心情爬上马齐西的床。

不知怎麼的，只想一个人待著。

散涣的视线到底该凝视著什麼？想著谁？落在

何处呢？

指尖，菸草的灰烬断落。仅在这短短的刹那，

逝去的光阴闪现、又湮灭。

如同在搔著暗夜痒处一般，路克漫无目的乱晃

。

不——摇摇晃晃。

p.128

是醉了吗？还是吸食了高浓度的迷龘幻药正恍

惚著？

不管是哪个，哼的歌以及脚步都相当……诡异

。

擦身而过的行人也懒得理他。因为这光景大家

都司空见惯。不用每个都去在意。

这时候，脚下一个不小心。身体飞跌了出去。

就算发出夸张的巨响，来来去去的人潮还是漠

不关心。

脸就著麼往垃圾堆中砸去，路克却没任何反应

。

不久后，垃圾堆中传出了窃窃的笑声。

「真的是…臭小鬼。这类型的人，要认真起来

还真是恐怖呐。RIKI啊…像我们这样的凡人喔

，是无法追随上去的啦…」

嘶哑的低语，成句前就被吞噬於黑夜中。

紫烟缭绕的酒吧的柜台处席位。

「等的人没来啊？」

男人一副亲切的口吻过来搭话，忝不知耻地把

高脚椅挪过来挨近。

在修剪过的细眉间，抹上了金银色系的眼影。

搔首弄姿以身体慢慢贴上来，还边撩拨著那夸

张的橘色头发。

席德斜瞪了一眼。

即使如此，却没让对方停手。

「能请我一杯吗？」

男人引诱。

「——给我消失」

瞧都没瞧一眼，席德便放话赶人。

「哼性无能的老粗装什麼帅啊？」

喷著鼻息，男人高声嘲讽。

——间不容发之际男人臀下的高脚椅冷不防被

踢飞，嘲笑的歪斜嘴脸也僵住了。

把玻璃杯放回柜台，席德煞有其事地慢慢站起

身子。

并不是火大那过来纠缠的男人。

只是，想要找个藉口而已。把闷在胸口那些憋

屈，烦躁的情绪击个粉碎的藉口。

这男人，只能说是运气不好。

「你有种再说一次看看」

p.130

指关节压的轧轧作响，席德那张看你往哪跑的

表情异常恐怖。

店内瞬间鸦雀无声，男人只能缩著喉咙跌坐在

地板上节节后退。

p.129

还边撩拨著那夸张的橘色头发。＊＊＊间之楔

德间版第６卷 第8章＊＊＊

p。131

今天,午后的天空还是随时都会降雨般的阴霾。

沿著CERES和MISTRAL PARK边界线建立的围墙,

还是一如既往地寂寥无息。

GUY停下空中机车并拔下ID晶片,把防盗用的固

定装置锁在剥落的水泥墙露出的钢筋条上。

即使这麼锁上,该被偷还是得被偷，尤其是运气

不好的时候。不过有总比没有好。

他打开坐垫下的置物箱,从中取出偏光性迷彩的

连帽长外衣并披上。

既轻又薄,穿起来感觉还不坏。

『TANAGURA的金发贵族是比MIDAS的治安警龘察

还要恶劣的绝对权力者』

虽不至於因RIKI的台词而动摇,不过准备还是周

全一点为上。

p。132

乍看之下无任何机关的偏光性长外衣,其实会反

射光。在霓虹幻象如洪水般的MIDAS街道各处所

设置的监视摄影机镜头下,GUY的身影可以安然

避过。【F酱:我想吐槽他的头也蒙进去了麽。

。。】

GUY接下来的行动,昭然若揭。

接著他从长外衣的口袋取出黑革制的半截手套,

戴在右手上。手套的掌心部分嵌有极小的加压

式麻龘醉枪。

确认那份触感后,GUY慢慢地沿著围墙步行。

免费在MIDAS各区之间巡回的观光巴士,和需要

认证电子储值卡ID的空中计程车不同,不会识别

乘客。就算杂种乘坐趁乱混入观光人群也不会

被发现。

就是因为有这种便利的代步工具,贫民窟的杂种

游览各区偷拐抢骗才变得可能。道高一尺,魔高

一丈。对於视贫民窟的杂种如蛇蝎的MIDAS市民

来说,真的是斩除不尽吧。

映入眼帘的,尽是辉煌奢华的霓虹灯海。

暗撩拨著人心变换其色彩,侵蚀夜晚——不，是

麻痹人们的理性并掳获其贪欲。

p。133

热闹的一波波人群中有个身影朝著反方向走

著,GUY把自己藏身在建筑外壁间的细缝中。

那家古老的药局就在视线前方。店内没几件商

品是卖给观光客的。几乎没有出入的顾客。

但是,直盯著里瞧的GUY视线非常强烈。并极有

耐心,只是安静地等待著。

今天是礼拜三。过不久,RIKI就会从那道门出来

。

——推断是这样。

这并不是直觉。

RIKI一向非常准时。从GUY一夥奇袭APATHIA之

前开始,就一直是这样。

到底在老旧的药局里做什麼,GUY他们怎样都搞

不清。明明一步出那间药局就是麻痹理性和自

制力的欲望灯海席卷过来,RIKI的目光却从不偏

倚。

定时从APATHIA出来,定时回去。

中途到某处去吃个饭或是适时去找个乐子什麼

的,此类的消遣完全没有。

——何以如此？

GUY他们只觉得不可思议。这麼品行端正,根本

不像原来的他。

p。134

——为什麼？

这个疑问解开了。

那一天,在那个房间。GUY他们知道了理由。

不……是被迫看到。RIKI的颈项,绕了不知几圈

隐形的沉重锁链。

那一夜的那幕冲击，GUY没有一天不回想起来。

即使想忘,还是烙印在脑海里挥之不去。仅是回

忆,就已难耐地忍不住咬牙切齿。

这个时候。

门的另一边,RIKI现身了。时间刚刚好。

瞬时,GUY眼睛一眨,刷地换上了锐利专注的目光

。

MIDAS屹立不摇,不论白天还是夜晚都散发著热

度。

十九时。如往常般结束作业后,RIKI步出药局。

迎面而来糜烂的夜风,如同谄媚般舔舐著RIKI的

后脊。

隔著一片覆盖著特殊隔热纸玻璃门的内与外,不

但是体感温差迥异,连大气的颜色都不同。

为了能舒服地度日而将室温调整得终年不变的

EOS所没有的季节的实感,在MIDAS这里却能感受

得到。

p。135

这样温度变化RIKI不会觉得不舒服,反而有种安

心感。

虽然在同在牢笼里,但EOS和APATHIA完全不同。

这是拥有肉身的RIKI才能感受到的。

(说到这里,肚子饿了…)

赶快回去吃饭吧。

才这麼想,一心赶著回去目光却忽然被夺走了注

意。伫立在眼前的是用连身帽遮住半张脸的

GUY,如封锁般伸手挡住RIKI去路。

就算是不熟悉的打扮,GUY就是GUY。绝对不可能

会看错。

惊愕到不成声,脉搏和心跳高鸣。

——此一瞬间，周围的喧嚣都消失了。

咕嘟咕嘟颤动的血管跳动支配著已然失焦的视

线，流曳之姿的霓虹灯光也消失了。

如黑白胶卷影片快速带过的人潮之中，独独GUY

的轮廓鲜明地浮现。

纠缠的视线——感到苦痛。或许只有RIKI有这

种感觉也说不定。

RIKI动弹不得。

紧盯著那样的RIKI,GUY缓缓地走近。

「嗨,RIKI。」

眼神挺住了,但声音却很僵硬。

p。136

紧张的,似乎不只自己。承知这点后,RIKI总算

是拍掉肩膀上的紧张感。

「来一趟久违的对饮吧。」

「——回去。」

事到如今，已没有重复旧话的打算。

「总之，跟我走。」

GUY的左手,用力地掴住RIKI的手腕。

「放开！」

RIKI边留意著周围的视线,边加强语气。

「别死缠烂打了,你这家伙！」

完全不想在这里再度点燃不会有结局的无意义

争论。

「我不是已经表明了不准再来找我了吗！」

RIKI在陷入僵局前,甩开GUY的手。

GUY见施软不成,便迅速地以右手抵住RIKI的项

颈。

「…呃!」

忽然感到被针扎般的刺痛,RIKI露出痛苦的表情

。

——下个瞬间，便昏麻痹晕眩地昏倒了过去。

p。137

p。138

「看来,问题还没做个了结呐。」

耳际传来GUY的低语,但不知为何,句尾却像被抽

掉般越来越模糊。

「什…麼?」

视线扭曲歪斜。

这时候,RIKI全身已经使不上力,只能倾颓在GUY

的腕中。

感觉非常不舒服。

整个身体,有好像被吸进某个物体中的错觉。而

且还不只是下坠感而已,更像是卷入涡流般一点

一滴被吞噬进去,令胸口恶心难耐。

手和脚都毫无知觉,搞不清楚身在何方。

是梦境吗?

还是现实?

又或者——仅仅是幻觉？

光是呼吸就让胃都为之翻腾，胸口感到不快。

（…嗯…喀喀…………）

一个不注意让胃液翻涌上来,灼烧喉咙。身体明

明就笨重的动弹不得,不知为何只有感官神经如

临实境般逼真。

p。139

简直就像服用完廉价迷龘幻药后恍惚到无法自

持的不快龘感。

如同黏稠液体般的恶寒舔舐著背脊。

眼皮沉重。

眼球刺疼。

气色极差的表皮层之下好像有什麼东西在蠢动,

令他不由得呻龘吟。

是想呻龘吟——却发不出声音。

突然间，红铜色的模糊视野啪的一声开阔了。

灿煌煌的灯光直射眼眸深处。感到眼球胀痛如

被触摸般，RIKI连忙撇过头去。

连头脑深处都抽痛难当。

RIKI此时没有出声,反而是咬著牙。

好疼。

好痛。

灼烧著。

沉重。

p。140

麻痹。

——生气。

简直就是所有的不快都绞在一起的混沌状态。

身体非常不舒服。

不舒服到——都快要反胃了。

正当想办法让自己好过点的时候，

「感觉如何？」

那朦胧的声音逐渐清晰起来。

是GUY。

被这麼一叫唤,RIKI总算是想起在橙路上和GUY

撞个正著的事。

「怎麼可能会好啊…」

如同要吐出卡在喉头的物体般语带讽刺。依不

出几秒间就让视界歪斜黑暗垄罩来看,应该是用

了即效性的猛药。而如果现在的状况是其副作

用,那麼必然在安全性上大有问题。

「……也是呢」

GUY低声自嘲。

p。141

RIKI不愉快地陷入沉默。由於呕吐感袭了上来,

实在是没有余裕开口说话。

「———你难道不问吗?这里是哪里,或者,想对

我怎麼样之类的?」

当然是打算问的。但总之,先得要把盘踞在胸口

的恶心感减轻再说。要是不这麼做,根本无法好

好说话。

不,在此之前……

「——给我水」

RIKI用嘶哑的嗓音吼著。

首先要水分补给。这状态下,喉咙和胃都感觉快

要枯竭了。

GUY的脚步声慢慢靠近。

「水给你」

GUY轻轻地坐在床边的椅子上,把矿泉水瓶送到

RIKI的嘴边。为了方便饮用,连吸管都插好了。

俨然是已经设想到这发展般准备周到,而这点让

RIKI再度怒火难抑。

总之先把怒气摆在一边,RIKI一小口一小口地像

是品尝般慢慢啜饮著。

难以消除被愚弄得如此彻底的屈辱感。

然而,如今再焦急也不是办法。

p。142

RIKI不疾不徐地把矿泉水整瓶喝完后,费了些力

气站起来。

已经不觉得晕眩了。呕吐感也总算消退了。

当作调整心情,他巡视了四周。

虽然是当成确认自己身处之地的状况,但其实是

不想和GUY四目相交。要是一对上,必定一股脑

儿破口大骂。

这真是一间杀风景到极致的房间。

灰色的墙壁上,碍眼的斑驳这里那里地散落著。

是因为许久没人进出的缘故吗?房内相对外界阴

冷许多。空调应该是在运作,但灰尘满布,并散

发著地下室的霉味。

没有——窗户。

屋内设备只有看起来很坚固的门和换气口而已

。光源是头上的照明设备,格外刺眼。

让RIKI躺著的地方也只是在地板上放张厚垫的

临时床铺。不管是GUY坐的椅子或是圆桌,选择

上似乎都是以方便搬运为第一优先。

「什麼地方啊?这里…」

「DANA BAHN的地下避难所」

RIKI听到这句若无其事丢出的台词,惊讶地说不

出话来。

本来还以为了不起就是被关在贫民窟的废弃大

楼里而已。完全没料想到是在这种地方。

p。143

GUY看著RIKI那双瞪大的眼眸带著惊愕的神色,

浅浅地笑了。

「在这里的话,就能不受任何人打扰好好说话了

。因为这可是不输NEAL DART的神秘地带呐,这

里……」

没错。

旧时代的遗物——要这麼称呼也行。简言之,这

里实在太过巨大连收拾乾净都嫌麻烦。所以才

会至今都处於任其荒废的状态。

甚至有这样的传言——由於独立时代的保全系

统还默默断续著在运作,所以时不时会变成只进

不出的迷宫。

而实际上当成试胆闯进去便再也没回来的这类

事件也不绝於耳。即便有人只是藉这个假说来

当成恐吓,也没有人会只当笑话听吧。

DANA BAHN之下随处躺著不禁令人打寒颤的白骨

……也常有人这麼认为。

「要是不这麼做,就听不到你的真心话吧?」

「到现在还纠结什麼胡说还是真话啊?说几次都

一样，我是IASON的宠物这个现实都不会改变的

!」

满满的自嘲语气,RIKI又把这件事说了一次。

「既然如此——全部RESET不就得了。」

p。144

GUY低声,理所当然般道出。

「不管你拿什麼理由塘塞,所有的元凶就是他吧

!拖著这个枷锁走,很沉重吧!舍弃不就好了。你

要是办不到,我来。」

——不是。

(才不是这麼简单)

RIKI痛苦地低垂目光。

「——你不了解。你……根本什麼都不懂!」

「对於哪件事?」

「所谓BLONDY是怎样的人物这件事啦!」

明明就已经暴露出不想说出口的丑态了,为什麼

还是不懂呢?

为什麼,不肯想想?

想到这里,就不由得烦躁了起来。

又开始觉得头脑深处的神经滋滋作响。

「你这副怕得发抖的样子是怎麼回事啊?就因为

对手是BLONDY?这麼乾脆就放弃抵抗了?」

这是"怕得发抖"之前的问题。

要是"这麼乾脆就放弃抵抗",现在这个RIKI就

不会站在这里了。

p。145

但是这些,GUY都不了解。是——无法理解。不

，应该说不管怎麼解释，GUY都不想理解吧。

RIKI虚弱地站了起来。

心想著再怎麼说的是浪费唇舌,慢慢地走向门边

并压下开关。毫不意外,门被锁住了,以致连吃

惊都免了。

「要是有人敢侮辱自己,二话不说一定反击回去

。管他对手是哪号人物,吃亏的那一瞬间马上连

本带利讨回来。这才是BISON吧!」

简直就像是多余的说明般连老早之前就已经成

为幽灵名号的『BISON』都端出来了,RIKI的眉

间带著不悦。

平静不下来。

对於不论拉多远都没有交集的两条平行线般的

对话,感到不耐烦。

这次是真的——感到生气。

「你已经被那家伙当成玩具耍弄到连骨气都荡

然无存了吗?」

面对明著挑衅的一句话,RIKI不加思索地以两手

槌了下门板。

磅——！

这声沉钝的响音,诉说著RIKI胸中无法一吐为快

的烦躁。

「这件蠢事,我要奉陪到什麼时候你才满意?」p

。146

「直到你的脑袋完全清醒为止」

GUY平然地扔出这句话。

背抵著门,RIKI颓然滑坐了下来。

『不妙』

『太糟了』

『情况恶劣』

只剩这三句话,彷若才刚意识到般在脑中打转。

(不行)

(不快想想办法的话……)

(但是——该怎麼做？)

光是著急，反而让脑袋混混沌沌无法思考。

散落在额前的头发扰人般不断搔弄著。呼息沉

重,这感觉简直是拿著铁鎚敲也摆脱不掉。

「直到现在,我都不认为你是不明事理的蠢货。

你这一头热,难道就没办法消退吗?」

理性一点!

有点自制力!

p。147

谈到感情的观点,只是永无止境的争论。

再怎麼要对方听自己的说法,到最后,只要是一

诉诸言语的观点就无法排除私情。

这个时候,就会没由来地羡慕起如理性和自制化

身的铁面KATZE。

(——呿！)

内心响亮地砸了下舌，RIKI低著头仅上移目光

瞪著GUY。

「你知道你现在正在做什麼吗，GUY？不是掴那

家伙一巴掌这麼简单,那根本像是在金发大人的

自尊上糊屎啊!」

「你还真有自信呐!不过就是被捧成宠物而已,

金发大人有对你狂热到这种地步吗?」

话里掺入恶毒的讽刺,GUY歪著唇说著。

(……就是会。那家伙,在BLONDY之中是明知故

犯的不忌口者啊)

而这位不忌口帝王的性情,RIKI是最切身感受的

了。大概再怎麼口沫横飞高调明言,除了KATZE

以外,没人会信吧。

「宠物环也是追踪器。这种地方,一定马上就会

被发现的。」

要是发现时间到了RIKI还没回到APATHIA的话…

…

现在的RIKI,最怕的就是这件事。

p。148

现在只是套在颈子上的锁链撤下来而已,并不是

放养在贫民窟的那时候。而这件事,时时刻刻都

谨记在心。

「这你就别担心了。这里是被屏蔽住的，发信

设备什麼的根本发挥不了作用。」

屏蔽?

追踪器发挥不了作用?

与其说得知这消息是松了一口气,不如说顿时眼

前一片黑暗。【RIKI这时候想的肯定是，卧龘

槽没人会来救我了。。。】

没有任何联络,就忽然行踪不明。这是对IASON

和KATZE的严重背叛。

一瞬间,这想法略过了脑海。RIKI暗暗吃了一惊

。

(……背叛?)

即使从EOS移居到APATHIA,也只是换个牢房而已

。

——应该是这样啊。

但在不知不觉间,已经习惯了APATHIA的生活。

查觉到这里,在某些层面上让RIKI感到愕然。

「难道……你甘愿一辈子被养著就好?你不是真

的这麼想吧?!」

p。149

这是一个沉重,强烈的问题。犹如GUY绝不让步

的最后一道防线般。

「他们……知情吗?这里的事。」

要说绝不让步的防线,RIKI也有。而其中之一,

就是原BISON的夥伴们。

「不知道。这是你和我,以及那家伙的问题。」

「就算这麼做会犯下和KIRYE同样的过错?」

GUY闻言陷入沉默。

在成员中最为理性的GUY,因自己的任性让同伴

曝露在危险当中。这实在是让RIKI忍无可忍。

当预谋著犯下此行的同时,GUY一定也心知肚明

。但与此同时,他有考虑过吗?TANAGURA金发的

本性——不，是IASON的执著程度和其他BLONDY

相比完全不同这件事GUY根本无从理解。

目击KATZE威胁RIKI强制带走KIRYE的现场,让

GUY气愤难平。但看著KIRYE被如此对待,GUY还

是认为对方会从宽处置。

而这样的GUY,正在犯下和KIRYE同样的错误。那

是因为他完全不知道绝对权力者的恐怖。

p。150

那是为了让KIRYAE吐出情报而在其脑部动手脚,

即使KIRYE的人格彻底被破坏,都没眨一下眼的

权力者。

就算贫民窟的杂种比害虫还不如,但作为材料只

要能够有点用处,便灌入新的人格使用就好。满

不在乎做出了这样的事的就是BLONDY。

GUY对此毫不知情。

完全不知道自己的行为有多大的严重性。

「你——就这麼想知道我真实的想法吗？」

「对啊，能麻烦你告诉我吗？到我能够接受为

止，清楚地说完。我们有的是时间。」

GUY盛气凌人的视线对上RIKI潜藏著强烈思绪的

湛黑双瞳,让大气一瞬间绷紧。

GUY等待著。等RIKI说出真心。屏住气息,纹风

不动,只是——等待著。

RIKI保持著沉默站了起来。然后,很爽快地……

不,是蛮不在乎地开始褪去身上的衣物。

事发的如此突然,让GUY瞠著双眼哑口无言。

——这到底,是什麼招数?

正当GUY要掰开被困惑所扰的双唇时,RIKI已经

脱下最后一件衣服了,毫无保留。

p。151

在眼前的是柔韧润泽、紧绷有弹性的裸龘体。

肌理间毫无赘肉,适度地削弱了些青涩嫩稚的青

年躯体,散发成熟男性的色香。

GUY在这上面,感受到了四年的岁月更迭。一瞬

间,喉间发颤,让才到口的话又吞了下去。

不——不对。不如说是,对於这四年间，亲眼目

睹、亲手改造著RIKI的IASON的妒忌……才对。

RIKI的肌肤上遍处覆盖著吻痕。在月光的照射

下"那些"彷佛是贪求著裸龘体的男性欲望的

具象化的刻印。双腿间,绽放著柔和光芒的宠物

环在阴龘毛下若隐若现。

TANAGURA的菁英是只有脑部是肉身的特制化人

工体这件事众所皆知，由创造主"JUPITER"所

选出来的品种,身兼美貌、知性和永远的青春年

华。也因此,超越人类的新种族菁英会享受著抱

宠物的乐趣这件事根本是不可能的。

人工体的菁英没有性欲。只是把宠物间沉溺在

淫龘乱性爱中的模像当成消遣来看而已——此

论调已是MIDAS的常识。

所以,GUY才会先入为主地认为,IASON饲养RIKI

是当作『名为贫民窟杂种的珍奇玩具』来玩弄

而已。

是激起支配者嗜虐性的——活体玩具。连调教

用的宠物环都戴上……以此来表现扭曲的执著

心。GUY擅自这麼认为。

但却。

p。152

没想到。

两人间有著这样的关系——不当的肉体关系。

「这就是,你想知道的真相。张大眼睛好好看著

!」

压抑的音调中,藏不住些微地自嘲语气。

「这里,你看。只要轻轻地揉搓,就让我全身颤

抖。」

RIKI搔弄的乳龘头,轻轻说著。

这不是说谎。 RIKI喜欢坚挺充盈的乳龘头被揉

搓,被时而轻咬时而吸吮。

只是碍於自尊不肯承认而已。

连RIKI自身在IASON的开发之前,根本没想到那

个地方会埋藏著快龘感的源头。

和GUY之间的性爱专注在让对方感到舒服,为此

连口龘交都不觉得累。一次都没有施行过暴力

般的掠夺,GUY要是表示想插入也如他所愿。比

起像是隔空搔痒般的爱抚,直接刺激性器所得到

的快龘感是其他手段无法企及的。

所谓性爱,就是这麼回事。如此刻板地认为。

但是在EOS，名为『躾』的淫龘乱调教,说是不

惜花时间让RIKI所不知道的愉悦部位完全被开

发出来也不过。

p。153

直到腰部扭动,侧腹引起阵阵痉挛为止的,挑逗

。

大腿内侧的肌肉一颤一颤地抖动,纵使透著殷红

色泽的饱胀蜜口已然盈满淫龘蜜,浓稠欲滴——

却还是不给射龘精。

如此毫无保留的丑态遭IASON视奸的,屈辱。

但是,移居到APATHIA之后,屈辱不再只是化脓而

已。和IASON以真正的做龘爱姿态相结合,原先

所认为的屈辱以及其他的杂念全都被目眩神迷

的快龘感取代。

「这里,还有这里。都是我的性感带哟。」

手指沿著吻痕边缘轻描,特意呈现出来。

「TANAGURA的菁英是不会自己抱宠物的。只是

当乐子看。但是,那家伙不同。抱贫民窟的杂种

当乐趣的变态饲主只有IASON一个。所以,别人

才说他不忌口。」

在EO?被迫出席的派对就只有义务性的初露面舞

会而已。因此，理所当然形成的状况，BLONDY

们席间把RIKI当成菜肴般品头论足，有人挖苦

有人讽刺，也有人直言厌恶，简直乐此不疲。

只能说,这是不愿听到确还是会传入耳中的血淋

淋的丑闻。

p。154

「一被那家伙抱,连肛龘门最里面都爽到阵阵涨

疼。」

这不是说谎。

每每都被玩弄到精囊榨乾为止。身体不住发颤,

虚脱无力。连脑髓都为之麻痹。

「我要是渴望睾丸被使劲搓揉,就缠著那家伙；

要是硬起来的乳龘头想被咬,就挺起胸膛；要是

勃龘起却被那环咬著没法射,被逼得几乎要疯狂

,就哭喊著要他让我射；最后,太想要那家伙的

硬挺巨形插入,还摇著屁龘股自己凑上去。」

拼命承受住这段不忍卒听的告白,GUY凝视著

RIKI。在字句间不断找寻谎言的可能性。

「我已经被调教成这个样子了」

IASON所说的,或许不够正确。对RIKI而言,和

IASON之间的性爱是没有否决权的"快龘感"。

被掠夺。

被拉扯。

只为了满足无尽贪婪的——崩坏。

但是。这除了是令人憎恶的苦行不做他想的痛

苦,却不知不觉间被快龘感的愉悦取代。

p。155

「我已经毫无抵抗余地了。」

即便这是差劲的理由,也不加以诡辩。

「和IASON的性爱等同於麻药。只要一断,就想

要他想得不得了……后面的穴搔痒得受不了。

没办法忍耐啊!」

即使含有些许的夸饰,但却不是在说谎。

被IASON抱之后,真的认为自己堕落成淫龘乱的

宠物了。

就算要撑著自尊,也硬是不肯承认……

『才不是!』

『不对!』

『这副模样才不是我!』

极力否认。

拚死摆脱。

在贫民窟的一年半为了抽掉名为IASON的剧毒,

连性生活都没有。但讽刺的是,此举却反而更增

对IASON的渴望。

「只要宠物环还咬著我,就得和那家伙做。你没

有破坏的权利!」

RIKI抛出结论,欲让GUY死心。

p。156

『你要是真的为GUY著想,就别犹豫断个乾净。

』

KATZE真挚的忠告在耳边苏醒。

『好好地做个了断了吗?』

IASON伶俐的美貌,闪过眼瞳深处。

(啊——我知道啦！)

已被逼得束手无策的苦闷感,让太阳穴激起阵阵

刺痛。

不可名状的恶心感袭上胸口,让口中溢满苦涩。

「宠物的毒素已经遍布全身。怎样都抽不掉了!

」

「你是……说真的?」

「我信口开河过吗?事到如今更不可能吧!」

乾脆口无遮拦大放厥词好了,RIKI边想,边把丢

在地上的衣物捡起来。

「大家是不是都觉得……我自作主张?」

GUY声音低哑,却化为锐利的棘刺。

这份越发强烈的刺痛,让RIKI咬著唇。

「没错。你做的事…就只是擅作主张来满足自

己而已,要我来说的话,根本是多管闲事!」

p。157

话才落定。

嘎叽!

简易椅子发出了刺耳的声响。

从椅子上站起来的GUY大步走过来,握著RIKI的

两腕推摇著。

「那麼。我难道已经没有为你著想的权利了吗?

」

带著乞求的声音,隐隐地嚓著乾涩。

由指头嵌入手腕的力道来看,GUY的思念之深可

见一斑。

体龘内攀升的热度,瞬间,充盈RIKI的胸口。

(这种事,别说出来!)

不要用那种目光——责备我！

在口中扩散的苦汁,几乎把紧闭而颤抖的唇撬开

。RIKI一时失去了重心,他放弃抵抗,任由GUY的

手摇晃身躯。

「没错!让我做自己想做的事!同一件事我要说

多少遍你才懂?!」

RIKI怒号迎面而来。

——顷刻间,RIKI的脸颊响起了一记耳光。

虽然冷不防踉跄了一下,RIKI的眼神却没有退让

。

「你要是想打就打吧，如果这样能让你消气的

话。之后,就别再跟我扯上关系了。」

p。158

「为什麼?比起我你选择了那家伙?」

这悲鸣彷若由喉咙深处勉强榨出。或许这既不

是自尊被践踏的愤慨也不是怒骂,而是溃堤的情

感迸射出的烈焰。

「你……有没有考虑过自己的年龄?二十一了耶

!二十一，你觉得那家伙还能对你保持几年的兴

趣?TANAGURA的金发大人,不是要什麼有什麼吗?

他只是拿个毛色不同的倒楣鬼当消遣玩玩而已

啊!」

RIKI知道。

——也明白。

就连学院产的纯血种也会被送到RAOUL的实验室

作废弃处置。往后的路,真的不敢奢望。

「不必你提醒我也明白!」

「既然如此你为什麼还……难道说,在他家伙腻

味之前,你甘愿一直舔著他的鸡龘巴过活吗?」

——即使如此也没关系。

不加思索就肯定的想法,掠过心头。

这件事让自己吓了一跳。

(我……刚刚……在想什麼啊?)

p。159

瞬间,心跳狂躁了起来。

「这种事——我不承认!绝对,无法认同!」

像是在掸开GUY的言辞般。

「我不是说过,你这是多管闲事吗!你也差不多

点!让我照龘自己的想法做。别来阻饶我!」

这时候。

面对突来的紧抱,RIKI不由得噤声僵直。

「管你是被称为巴殊拉还是被叫成丧家犬,你都

是我们的老大。和你并肩走在一起,任谁都会回

头多看一眼。这是何等的自豪……你知道吗?」

GUY的体温。

GUY的心跳。

没有掺假的真挚想法。

透过裸龘露的肌肤活生生的真实感传递过来。

「只要和你在一起,不论情况多糟都不需害怕。

大家,都拜倒在你脚下喔,RIKI。然而,我们的羁

绊……却被这种事破坏了。你要为了那家伙,背

叛大家吗?」

p。160

——不是的！

一边压抑著想顺从自己的本能回抱住GUY的冲动

,一边勉强把这句心里的话吞下去。

这里要是不推开GUY的话,会演变成更糟的状况

。

现在的话,还来得及。

事件发展到此,尚有转圜的余地。

被GUY恨也好憎也好,只要能达成目的也就罢了

。RIKI的内心就只有这个想法。

「我已经,不是BISON的RIKI,也不是你的对侣了

。是那家伙的宠物。」

「才不是!」

「没有什麼才不是！选择一件事物就意味著要

放弃另一件。我已经决定了,GUY。」

颈项绕著看不见的锁链,无法忤逆IASON的命令

——都不是。RIKI虽然没有拒绝的权利,却还是

被赋予了如KATZE所言的『破格的自由』。

总有一天,要从贫民窟发迹而上。

这是无法达成的梦想,不论身处何方,RIKI知道

只要还是他自己,就永远改变不了出身。就连

KATZE也无法从这个咒缚中脱逃。

但是。自己的生存方式可以靠自己决定。

p。161

就算没有拒绝权,至少有选择权。

所以,RIKI割舍了GUY。

而结果,不论是只能选择作为IASON的宠物,还是

在GUY的眼中只看到这是严重的背叛行为——都

不能怨天尤人。要是不忍舍弃,等待在那端的只

有破灭而已。

为了甩开GUY的手RIKI支开身子。

而为了防止RIKI脱逃,GUY更加用力拥他入怀。

「事到如今,我不会要你再成为BISON的RIKI。

不是我的RIKI……也无所谓。但——就是别成

为那家伙的所有物，好吗？」

咬著耳朵的呢喃，激起了异样的热度。

「一辈子都当那家伙的玩物也没关系,这种事…

…我无法认同。绝不原谅。」

低语间盘踞著强烈的感情。

「不要再说我自作主张多管闲事的话了！是那

家伙先赏了我一巴掌的。找上来的架哪有不吵

的道理。不是吗?就算吓到尿裤子,还是要有做

个了结的骨气不是吗?」

耳边的嗫语如此的温热,话语本身却如同冷澈到

令人麻痹的毒刺。

不认识——这样的GUY。

p。162

RIKI感到心慌,极力想挣脱GUY。

但是。被牢牢抱住的身体却无法移动分毫。

「我就让你好好的沉下心来吧,RIKI」

如同所言,GUY握住双腿间的突起物,使RIKI全身

都僵硬了起来。

「就是因为有这个,你才离不开他的吧?」

拨开阴龘毛,GUY的手指抚著宠物环。

只不过如此,就让RIKI的寒毛倒竖。

「那麼——就把它拿下来吧」

拿下什麼?

宠物环吗?

(那是不可能的。除了IASON没有人拿得下来)

因为宠物环是把RIKI绑在身边的枷锁。

「要是没有这个令人作恶宠物环,你就能自由了

」

GUY边抚触著宠物环,边开口:

「既然如此」

一把握住RIKI萎缩的分龘身。

「乾脆把"这部分"都取下来就好了」

p。163

(———！)

RIKI发出连喉咙都为之扭曲的嘶哑悲鸣。

这不是恶质的玩笑,也不是渗入毒素的讽

刺,RIKI知道这是GUY最真切的心意后,腰部瘫软

无力,深深的麻痹。

最先考量的,不是自己而是对方。

但是,选择的方向却分道扬镳。

明明彼此依然爱着对方,然而这份爱之中的各种

成分的比重,两个人都已经改变。

扑通扑通的心跳拍击著。

再怎麼舔舐乾燥的嘴唇,也无法抑制乾渴。感受

著喉咙的灼烧,RIKI麻木地闭上了双眼。

＊＊＊间之楔德间版第６卷 第9章＊＊＊

p。164

TANAGURA。

情报管理部门内设的IASON办公室，是一个去除了华美的装饰的隐蔽机密的地方，没有任何累赘的事物。

贯彻机能美的房间内充斥着静寂的气息。

IASON坐在椅背的角度放到近乎平躺的办公椅上，紧闭的眼皮不见丝毫跳动，彷佛他本人的存在也是室内附设的机具一般。

雕琢而成一般的美丽躯体，没有任何的气息。只不过合上了平日那对深具IASON 坚定意志的双眸，躺在那里就仅仅成了一件美丽的装饰品。

但他并不是在沉睡。

其证据，就是IASON的办公桌上层层交叠的视窗不断以极高的速度闪动著。p。165

只要有一个视窗关闭，另一个就马上浮现，算式和记号等等以令人目眩的速度明灭闪动。才刚看到这个窗口的模样，下一瞬间又变换为其他的复杂的表格或图形。

过了很久，所有的视窗终于一个接一个全部关闭，室内陷入彻底的寂静。

几乎没有任何摩擦声，办公椅缓缓地回复到了通常模式的状态。

IASON拔下接在颈后的传输线。

办公桌和IASON的脖颈相连接的这条数据线，其作用是让电脑里的数据和IASON的脑干同步，让情报处里的性能得到飞跃性的升级。

由於是特制优化的脑部，才有可能做到这一点。普通人类的大脑会因承受过大的负荷而崩溃，或许直接成为废人也不一定。

IASON缓缓地睁开双眼。

仅是如此，失去灵魂的空壳就瞬间回复了生气。知性和意志的锋芒蛰伏在双眼之下，让这件容器般的人工躯体散发出名为『品格』的光与热。

某种意义上，这是须臾之间的剧变。

不过，能有幸目睹IASON在TANAGURA的工作室里如此骤变的人并不存在。

(妈咪:根据某P站绘师的吐槽...欧尔菲偷看过…。)

【F酱吐槽:

IASON：看毛看，你自己不也是！

欧尔菲：滚，我比你优雅多了！

IASON：切就你那副受样。

欧尔菲：作为EOS的管理者我宣布今晚拉了你家的电闸！！！】

情报处理时的状态是屏蔽所有外务的免打扰模式【F酱:我真心想写静音模式。。】，本着工作优先原则，IASON刚刚完成的，是回复积欠下来的诸多邮件。p。166

而刚才被免打扰模式阻隔在外的诸多外务中最令人在意的，是KATZE从紧急回线传来的讯号。

时间…大概已经过了一个小时。

也就是说，进入处理模式后没多久，KATZE的加密讯号就发过来了。

另IASON有些在意的是代号并不是一般而是紧急用的。是因为内容和黑市的机要相关，所以无论多紧急都要仰赖自己的裁量吗?

IASON的眼中浮上了一层疑问。

一打开回线，屏幕上马上跳出KATZE的脸。就好像是把从IASON那边传来的联络放在最优先的待机状态。

『繁忙之中打扰您，真是抱歉』

「什麼事?」

『跟RIKI的联络断了』

一瞬间，IASON的双眼不可置信般大睁了一下。

「从什麼时候开始?」

『我察觉的时候已是一个小时前了』

语气中饱含著听候裁决的意味，KATZE回答著。

现在时间已经过了二十二点。从KATZE取得不到RIKI的联系已经过了差不多一小时来估算，那麼自步出药局约有三个小时没连络上了。

p。167

隶属於KATZE之下，完全定时制的工作，简而言之就是在黑市里从事着没有任何自由发挥余地的枯燥勤务，IASON知道在RIKI内心必然充满了不满。而工作的内容是全权由KATZE处理安排的，IASON并没有丝毫插手。

或许，只是在哪个地方一吐不快发泄压力而已?

一瞬，掠过这样的想法。

『APATHIA的住宅电话和RIKI随身携带的手机两方都已经尝试联络，但是都没有得到回应。』

KATZE料到接下来的对答，提前详实地说明了状况。

既然KATZE已经如此详尽说明，那麼就代表手机内置的GPS已经无法发挥机能了。

IASON的脑中，第一次涌动起不详的漩涡。

「有没有其他可能出入的场所?」

这是个毫无意义的问题。(妈咪:噗…阿宋又慌了…)

『没有』

「有惹出什麼麻烦吗?」

『没有』

如同强调移居APATHIA以来RIKI的品性之端正的回答。

『请问有何指示?』

p。168

「我来调查就好」

只要下班时间一到，RIKI步出KATZE那裏，一切就都属于私事，在KATZE的管辖范围之外。

工作和私事。IASON内心的界线，划分得非常清楚。

一瞬间，KATZE张了张口像是想要说些什么，然而最后还是选择闭嘴吞了下去。从这举动间，透露出了铁面KATZE不曾有过的动摇。

「这里没有动用到你的必要」

IASON再次重申。

『谨遵吩咐。』

切断回线，IASON立刻打开追踪宠物环的地图。

然而，地图上完全找不到宠物环的讯号。

IASON深深地锁紧眉头。

「讯号灭了?这是怎麼回事。」

以手动操作，再确认一次。但地图上还是没有任何变化。

不可能的事实直呈眼前，让IASON备感困惑。

不——这是从没想过的冲击。

p。169

当KATZE告知RIKI手机上的GPS没有发挥效用时，IASON只是萌生出不祥的预感而已，并没感到情况紧急。

手机内的GPS是为以防万一而设置的系统，它并不是万能的。不过，宠物环就不一样了。

那是束缚RIKI的绝对枷锁。

手机要是被丢弃或是坏了便派不上用场。但宠物环是除了IASON以外没有人能脱下的特别订制品。

不管在哪里，都可以马上搜索出来。

【F酱:就，我忽然在想。。。那种脆弱的地方被这样持续不断地辐射这么多年真的没问题么……】

然而现在，讯号却中断了。

——难以置信。

(…为什麼?)

——无法理解。

这样的事是不可能发生的。

卷进事故了吗?

还是陷入麻烦了?

以RIKI的自尊是不可能畏头畏脑躲藏起来的，无论状况如何险恶他都不会改变这一作风。

「看来这次真的是事态紧急了。」

IAOSN叹了一口气，换上了警惕的眼神。

p。170

同一时刻。

MIDAS，第一区。

货架上没几件值钱东西的药局，地下隐藏着KATZE的办公室。因为过去身为家具而养成的神经质习性，房间被彻底整顿得毫无累赘之物。

和IASON通完信，KATZE绷著一张脸习惯性地点燃抽惯的香菸。

约三个小时前，RIKI还在这里。一如既往，不多说废话地完成着日常勤务。

然后，按时完所有工作后步出办公室。就算明知RIKI再怎麼不满现状，KATZE也没有调动其职务的打算。

五年前，他的身份只是一个杂种而已，但是现在——已然不同。这层意义，不管RIKI还是KATZE都清楚地明白。

——应该是这样，是彼此都心知肚明、心照不宣的。

然而，RIKI却忽然断了音讯。

p。171

(我在想什麼啊!)

KATZE像是想起什麼般咋舌一声。

『GUY他们，全都知道了』

语气像是要把口中渗出的苦水吐出来一般。

吐露不愿道明的耻辱，摊开长久隐藏的秘密。

知道了『什麼』?

了解到『什么程度』为止?

虽然细节并没有说出来，然而一想到RIKI当时所处的暧昧纠结无法向外人道明的状态，不难想像他是怀着怎样的觉悟才会对自己全盘托出。

这份觉悟的惨烈程度，原BISON……不，大概是连GUY都无法明白的吧。而RIKI并没有打算对自己隐瞒这一切。

根据RIKI一向的行事作风，既然向自己倾吐了这件事，便毫无疑问是他本人觉得事情已经落幕了才对。

RIKI和GUY之间纠缠的感情，只有彼此才能道明理清。

然而，要是IASON也牵扯其中，事情就没有那麼简单。

如果说是因此而导致了这场突发的失踪剧，那必然是之前的事情尚埋着未释清未解决的严重问题。

『这里没有动用到你的必要』

p。172

言外之意，就是纯属『私事』。IASON再三强调的脸浮现脑中，KATZE只能有沉默不语。IASON下达的命令就必须绝对服从，这一点，KATZE没有违逆的权利。

他是当事者圈外的第三人。

思及此，KATZE为自己无法将心境调整成旁观者而感到苦闷。

TANAGURA。

在JUPITER塔中举行的例行圆桌会议，一如既往地在严肃氛围中进行著议事。圆桌上的屏幕关闭后，这一天的行事终于结束。

紧张的气氛，一瞬间缓和了下来。即便如此，氛围离平和还是相去甚远。

「对了，IASON。那个杂种过得如何?」

GIDEON冷不防地开口询问。

和RIKI断失去联络至今，已是第三天了。突然间，没有任何预兆和上下文地就蹦出了RIKI的名字，让IASON的心里不知该如何反应。

(偏偏，就在这个时候?)

p。173

然而不快感马上转为了怀疑。

说是偶然，时间点上也太巧合了，难道，RIKI的失踪是GIDEON在发泄之前的怨恨吗?

【F酱:所以说做人要厚道，不是不报时候未到……】

无论如何，他可是MIDAS的最高负责人。要是有心，没有什麼办不到的。

(……不可能吧)

不过IASON马上把横越过脑袋的想法抹消了。

事到如今，不会有人再藉此向IASON找茬的吧。不只GIDEON，对其他任何BLONDY而言，RIKI无论在哪儿都只是一只『贫民窟的杂种』而已。即使他被套上了特例中的特例的标签，在他们眼中依然只是毫无价值的肮脏垃圾。

「所谓…过得如何是指?」

「有没有发挥适才适所的效用啊?」

话一说完。马上有人回应

「GIDEON，到现在你还打算旧事重提啊?」

RAOUL挑眉示意。

关于RIKI搬出EOS之事，是非讨论早已结束。现在在这样的场合提起这件事，是违反默认规则的行为吧?

RAOUL并没有明说，却忍不住如此腹诽。

p。174

但这并没打消对方的兴致。

「只是单纯的好奇心而已」

即使RIKI的存在只是『眼中的垃圾』，不过对於反覆在EOS引起轩然大波最后还做出了让人大跌眼镜之事的异端宠物，还是抱有相当的兴趣——的意思。

平常例行会议一结束便立即离席的BLONDY们见状纷纷坐定，趣味怏然地静观其变。从大家的这一表现来看，似乎想知道后续的不只GIDEON一人。

「黑市可不是有勇无谋的人能混下去的地方。」

IASON拿出之前应对RAOUL的说词回答。

「你这不是在敷衍我们吧?」

ORPHE轻描淡写地确认道。

「当然」

无能和怠惰，是黑市商人的大敌。

与其在EOS糜烂地活著，不如把我栓死在黑市要好上百万倍。这是RIKI百分之百的真心话。说出这样的话的RIKI，一定认为当个毫无用处的男人终日无所事事一脸蠢样到处闲晃，除了耻辱之外什麼都不是吧。

p。176

所以不要再锁着我让我"与世隔绝"了！———这句话，狂妄如RIKI也不好直说吧。

「还是那麼振振有词呢」

AISHA看向IASON，半揶揄半陈述地说道。

「你是想说……实在是强词夺理，简直不忌口到了极致，连IASON?MINK的名号都在哭泣了吗?」

RAOUL露骨地一脸苦笑。

「这也不是什麼新鲜话了吧」

AISHA所言，毫无疑问是代表其他BLONDY的全体心声吧。

「不管是EOS也好，APATHIA也好，对那杂种而言只是换了个笼子，被锁著这点并不会改变吧?」

「放长链条也要有个限度」

「TANAGURA的BLONDY好歹也要有个样子」

「可别捅出把贫民窟的杂种当对象这种丑闻啊，泄漏出去了BLONDY的面子往哪搁。」

——为何?

选在这个时候说这些?

GIDEON那状似意味深长的表情，让原本只是掠过的想法又再度浮现。

而IASON当下所能做的，也只不过是反复深嚼这些对话的言外之意而已。

(前面是Iason救了Riki）被粗暴的摇晃着肩膀，里奇才一下恢复了意识。

只是想动一下手，疼痛就蔓延全身。

眼睛一跳一跳的疼，稍微环视了一下四周。

究竟发生了什么，完全不明白。

【里奇……没事吧？】

听到了早已耳熟的、伊阿松那不管任何事都毫不动摇的理智的声音，稍微安心了。

【啊……啊，还算好吧】

里奇挣扎着刚一起来，就看到因崩落而陷入地板的自动门的惨状，不由得咕噜吞了口唾沫。真的是千钧一发。

【这里，似乎还能坚持一会儿，能走吗？】

【即便是爬，也要爬出去】

踉跄着，里奇终于站起来了。腿仍然在不停的颤抖，但已无法顾及。

【走吧，伊阿松。可没有时间在这种地方闲聊。】

激烈的纵摇虽然停下来了，但令人恐惧的震动仍在继续。

但是，伊阿松却毫无要走的样子。

【你在磨蹭什么。不快点的话，这里也会……】

回头看伊阿松，里奇忽的失去了言语。

这时，才终于明白，伊阿松为什么就那样倚靠着墙壁，完全没有想要走。

并不是摆出悠闲的样子，而是想站起来，却站不起来了。

【骗人……的吧】

呆愣着，里奇嘟哝了出来。

右腿的膝盖碎了，脚踝被撕裂；左腿从大腿处完全被压断。蓝色的人工血液散了一地，金属制的骨骼显露了出来。

衣服破碎到袒露胸膛，金发垂落于外露的肩上，正因那扑面的美艳，下半身的惨状才让人不自觉想要背过脸。

喉咙如火烧般的灼痛，发不出声音。

伊阿松挺身保护了自己，被迫看到如此令人厌恶的现实，里奇只能抽动着嘴角，什么也说不出来。

【凯伊，在斜坡上】

就像什么也没发生似的，淡淡的口吻。

没有任何的抱怨，也不是以恩人自居的命令，伊阿松的双眸显示着一切都甘心承受却依然不失金发的威严。

两人的视线纠缠，两种极端的沉默。

【走吧。没时间了。】

稳重、深沉的美声，淡淡地如此告知。

里奇明白了伊阿松什么也没有期待……

不要。

不行。

那样的事……办不到。

但是，这些话语卡在嘴里，只是让嘴唇更加颤抖，却成不了声音。

时间紧迫。

几乎凭着毅力才走到这里的里奇，已完全没有带着两个人离开的余裕和体力。要说选哪边，自然是凯伊。对这，伊阿松也是很清楚的吧。

【赶快，走！】

再次被催促，里奇只能僵硬的离开。死咬嘴唇到渗出了血，硬拖着身体爬上斜坡。

背上，缠绕着令人心痛的视线。

因此，里奇决不能回头。

因为很清楚，只要一回头，就会再次被伊阿松的目光缚住，就——再也走不了了。

正如伊阿松所说，凯伊还在。就像被抛弃的人偶一样，毫无动静。

好重。

只是抱起凯伊就耗费了极大的力气，单是这样就已喘不上气。

勉强把他拖上背，就感觉重量又增加了。

颤抖的步伐，无助的让人想哭。背着凯伊每走一步，身体各关节都嘎吱着悲鸣。

然而，连感觉那样痛苦的余裕都没有。

里奇一边挣扎着喘息，一边默默走着。

背上的凯伊还有没有呼吸，已无暇顾及。把凯伊带到外面去，对于现在额里奇来说，这才是一切。

除了呼吸外，什么已听不见。

只是专心的看清自己的脚下。

一步，再一步……

就那样连紧迫的时间观念也随着意识的远去而逐渐淡薄的时候，忽的被摇晃着肩膀。

视野中，模糊地浮现卡崔的脸。

他甭紧张脸，究竟在，叫什么呢？

冷不防的被打了个耳光。至耳芯麻痹的痛感，头脑中模糊不清的东西忽的清晰起来。

【里奇，里奇】

这次，卡崔的声音鲜明了。

同时，感到身体里所有的力量都在不停的流失。

【里奇，坚持住！发生了什么？这个爆炸是怎么回事？】

抓住正以很快语速不停询问的卡崔的手腕，里奇大喘了一口气。

【凯伊……凯伊……拜托你了】

【我知道了。听好了，别倒下】

【没有……时间了。还有……要做……的……事】

【稍后再说】

【如果……凯伊、还有救……的话，改变……他的样貌，记忆……全部……清除，拜……托了】

【在说什么蠢话！好了，把手放开】

【里面，……伊阿松……还在】

卡崔心一跳，不由瞠目瞪着里奇。

【在哪、为什么？】

之前还一直说着"把手放开"的卡崔，反过来抓住里奇的前襟，这样怒吼着。

【似乎是凯伊……想和伊阿松同归于尽……引爆了这里……】

卡崔在另一种意义上变得面无血色。

【爆炸太强……。为了……保护我……，已经……动不了了】

【——所以，就丢下他了吗？】

卡崔抑制着感情的低沉声音，分明是责难。

【所、以……要回去。】

集起强烈的意志，里奇说了出来。

卡崔不由得倒抽一口凉气。

【绝不……让他一个人……】

【你的意识还清醒吗？】

面对嘶哑的质问，里奇用眼睛肯定了。

【伊阿松，一个人……早就、出来了。但……明知是累赘，还是……为我回去救了凯伊。之后……又救了我。回去的理由……这已经足够了吧。】

伊阿松在最后关头，用自身表示了最初也是最后的善意，这已足够填补过去的伤痛。

【快、走……。带上凯伊。不快点的话，连你……也会被连累】

再争论只是浪费时间，卡崔从上衣口袋里拿出爱用的香烟盒交给里奇，用生硬声音低语。

【里面，有黑月亮】

黑月亮是一种强力麻药。别名，自杀用毒药。在体内蔓延，让人如睡着般的逝去——有着重要的广告词。

虽还没有到烟鬼的程度，但卡崔时常抽烟，里奇还是知道的。但做梦也想不到竟然把这种东西一直带在身上。里奇一瞬间，瞪大了眼睛。

【明白了吗？吸了的话，马上就会轻松起来的。】

（啊，是这么回事啊。）

淡淡的笑着，里奇轻点了一下头。

卡崔背上凯伊，踩着稳健的步伐离开。一次也没有回过头，的确是卡崔的作风。

看到卡崔和凯伊所乘的空中汽车全速开离后，里奇才挣扎着站起来。

这下，所有的重负都没有了。这样想着，不知为何，连脚步都轻盈了。

伊阿松安详地闭着眼。

端丽的美貌，看不出任何的不安和迷惑。

但在看到从斜坡上回来的里奇后，却露出令人难以置信的动摇。

【里奇……】

只是愕然——说不出话来，第一次看到伊阿松露出那样的表情，里奇一瞬间怀疑自己的眼睛，接着，不由得苦笑。

【别做出那么露骨的表情，真让人难为情】

这样的俏皮话，就那样自然的脱口而出了。

伊阿松既没有问为什么，也没有任何的责备。

只是以那双似要说什么的眼眸凝视着里奇。

【一个人很无聊吧。想着你是不是需要一个说话对象呢】

紧依着伊阿松坐下，里奇舒适的靠着墙壁，即便那墙壁被轧得咯吱咯吱作响，也完全不在意。

【嫌我吵的话，就说出来。我会闭嘴的……。虽然拿你的腿开玩笑不是我的兴趣——不过，就这样一直坐着，我也办得到】

对于里奇话中不必要的饶舌部分，伊阿松只是沉默。

但是，绝不是冷淡。倒不如说，这种沉默是过于平静的温柔。到这一步，终于明白了。

感到从所有的枷锁、眼睛所看不到真实中解放了。

在那期间，爆炸声此起彼伏。

似要撕裂大地的鸣动持续着。

激烈度让人不由意识到这里也坚持不了多久，而且，还在不断增强。

里奇得到的香烟盒里，仅剩两支吸嘴颜色不一样的黑月亮，里奇抽出了其中一支。

【……要抽吗？】

伊阿松既没有问这黑月亮的来源，也没有任何不快。

【是呢。和你两个人，抽这最后一支也不错】

伊阿松有模有样的叼着烟，让里奇用烟盒里的打火机点上火。

与周围的现实无缘的，淡淡的紫烟摇曳上升。

再取出一支，里奇从伊阿松的烟头接上那小小的火焰。

仿若，这是两人最后的deep kiss。

缓缓地。

深深地。

静静地——吸着。

苦味渗入五脏六腑，瞬时化为令人心醉的甘甜。

响彻周遭的爆炸声。

横摇和纵摇交织晃动着身体。

若无其事的……说不出来的所有思念聚集，伊阿松紧紧地将里奇抱近自己。

什么也没有说。

什么也听不见。

衔着香烟深深的倚着伊阿松的胸膛，里奇的脸上浮现出淡淡的笑容，静静地闭上眼。

残阳如血，染红了天边。

爆炸声响彻整个城市。

冲击的热浪直涌云霄。

接着，Dana Burn轰然崩塌……


	9. 1

凯鲁的叹息

P.06

FREE TALK 01

这次的主角是只有在正篇中短暂登场的凯鲁。如果没有这样的契机，那还真是没有机会被描写的角色。这篇与其说是想试著从凯鲁的视点来描写Iason与Riki的日常生活，倒不如说是，熟悉曙光的宠物与新登场的梵尼伽－－－在某种意义上相反的构图吧。好比说，不得不去意识到在Riki背后若隐若现的前任者达力鲁的影子的凯鲁的左右為难。

P.07

御塔『曙光』的最上层。

在宽敞的楼层裡，只有13间楼中楼样式的单人寝室。因為是只為了统领塔那格拉成為精英军团顶点的布朗戴所设置的单人寝室。

是奢华?

时髦?

古典?

或是有情调?

还是，是典雅系的呢?

那些神秘的样式美也止於传闻，没有人知道详细的实际情况。

每间寝室都没有房号。只有各自象徵十三位布朗戴的徽章刻印在门上。

绽放著严肃金属光辉象徵中的其中之一，Iason．Mink的私人寝室一片寂静。

犹胜以往－－－也许这样说比较好。因為饲养在房间裡的『宠物』Riki还没从梅迪卡尔中心回来。

Iason的寝室随侍『梵尼伽』凯鲁在处理完所有的日常业务之后，半下意识地轻轻叹了口气。

(Riki先生究竟什麼时候可以回来呢)

P.08

到今天已经第三天……。

至今仍没有从梅迪卡尔中心发出的传唤。

(是怎麼回事呢)

只要没有任何联络，这边就连卑微地询问都不能。因為那就是规定。

说曙光是以这样细微的规则而成立也不為过。当然，不用说也知道，那是针对梵尼伽的规定。

但即使如此还是忍不住担心。这就是梵尼伽的本性。

就算弄错也没有例外。那就是宠物的性格……如果要这样说的话，那就是这样了。

只要Riki在视线中就无法摆脱紧张感。但是同在一个房间已经是日常生活基本的Riki一不在，反而奇怪地静不下心来。那也是无可否认的事实。

虽然没有固定的时间，但Riki每天都会外出。

纵使也没有规定必须这样做不可，但不管那间房间的宠物大概都是像这样的。

宠物也有宠物的社交场所。抛头露面、记住名字、交朋友、拓展自己的领域。

不出门关在房间裡的宠物，一定有些什麼理由。几乎可以这样断言，宠物和宠物同伴之间的交流是不可或缺的，即便那是多麼幼稚的关系。

P.09

随时随地，如果没有群聚起来就会不安，而且不属於任何派系的宠物也不被认同為伙伴。

不过Riki本来就太过於特别，其他的宠物也不会接近吧。

「您慢走」

深深鞠躬目送之后，紧绷的气氛缓和下来，放心地叹了口气。然后，晚饭前30分鐘Riki一定会回来。

「欢迎回来」

说出这句话的同时，气氛又重新紧绷了起来。

如预定一般重覆的模式对凯鲁来说是平日生活的节奏。如果那被突然切断的话，就只有矛盾的居住的不适感被强调的感觉，连无法言喻的不自在也能感觉到。

不只是单纯的模糊的错觉，连明确的不安感也被骚动起来。

这次到梅迪卡尔中心去并不是宠物义务性的一般定期检诊。

禁止梵尼伽进入的别馆－－－在宠物专用的社交场所发生意想不到的麻烦。

不，不是单纯的麻烦就能了事，甚至可以说是前所未闻的大事件。

黑髮系的梵尼伽袭击上阶的金髮宠物使其受伤，确实是震撼曙光的大问题。

P.10

究竟為什麼?

－－－发生这样的事。

该不会，為什麼呢?

－－－不可能。

接到事件的第一次通报时，凯鲁的思考立即停止，眼前变得一片空白。比起自己负责的宠物是事件的受害者，和自己一样的梵尼伽做出令人无法置信的暴行而脸色苍白。

不是单纯的野蛮行為，而是货真价实的暴行。

发生了不应该发生的事，不是假想而是现实。

全身上下冷得发麻，连话都说不出来。是那种程度的衝击。

宠物们之间的琐碎争执增加成了预料之外的插曲，即便那是在预测的范围内，但像梵尼伽伤害宠物这样的事是不应该发生的大问题。更不用说，如果是别处房间裡的宠物的话。

而且对方是那个Riki。与其说是凶恶的发展，只能认為是黑髮系的梵尼伽在偶然之下发了狂。

如果不是发狂，那就是错乱。

虽然不认為梵尼伽是因為药物中毒，但也不清楚没有任何预兆就突然错乱的理由。

P.11

单纯的偶然?

只是因為Riki碰巧在场吗?

还是，是故意的必然?

从一开始就瞄準Riki的罪行?

那样的事发生在现实裡，究竟，谁能预测呢?就连Riki也没办法吧。

无法相信。

－－－不愿相信。

不只是凯鲁，那也一定是梵尼伽全体真正的心情。

為了治疗伤口，Riki就这样被安置在梅迪卡尔中心。

状况是那样严重吗?

究竟事情变得如何了?

虽然接到了事件的通知，但从保全人员那、主人Iason那，连原因、详细、治疗的经过，什麼都还没有被告知。

虽然事件发生后想马上赶往梅迪卡尔中心，但却被保全人员命令在房间裡待命直到现在。

儘管内心因為不安再怎麼坐立难安，现在没有凯鲁能做的事。只能一直等待。

P.12

那只会令人著急，就像自己一个人被丢在蚊帐外面……。

(明明我是Riki先生的梵尼伽)

明明是那样－－－但為什麼?

重要的时刻却派不上用场?

高涨的不满。

压抑不住的怀疑。

不断渗出的刺痛的疑虑。

感觉到参杂著那样的情感并紧紧凝缩在一起的疏离感。

虽然梵尼伽的工作是被交代的房间的管理，但最重要的是宠物的照顾。

所有的宠物都没有识字能力，缺乏日常的一般常识，被教导无耻為最高的美德。无知不代表智能低下。那是顺应性的问题。

在这层意义上，需给予对主人绝对顺从但面对梵尼伽却尽情任性的很有个性的宠物不会感到不便而能舒适生活的照顾。

极端一点地说，就是饲育员。

如何简单易懂地教导在曙光日常生活的基本，对梵尼伽来说，那是每天都在施展的本领。

任何事都达到完美是理所当然。而且，宠物的过失不仅是梵尼伽的责任也会成為污点。

P.13

如果给予负数的分数话，评价当然会下滑。没有用的梵尼伽没有寝室随侍的价值。

也就是那麼回事。非常单纯的方程式。

所以无论何时都不能掉以轻心。因為只要稍微一鬆懈，就会发生意想不到的事件。

那隻宠物一不在，就无事可做閒得发慌。

当然，Riki的情况不管是什麼都过於特殊，等级过於不同，不能拿来和其他宠物相比，但，

－－－不，从某种意义来说，在曙光裡的其存在本身就过於异端，基本手册一点用都没有。

去上课也完全无法拿来当作参考，必须时常随机应变自己思考，每次都必须归结出自己的答案，而且那伴随著沉重的责任。对凯鲁来说，那才是最大的难关。

不管好事或坏事，没有应该做的事而閒得发慌。怎样都静不下来的感觉，对凯鲁来说，是很久以前的事了。

13岁的年纪从『盖第安』毕业的同时被选拔為梵尼伽。在理由与实际情况都不知情的情况下，只是被人家说被选上是件荣誉的事，就这样不抱一丝疑问地被分配到曙光裡。

P.14

然后亲身体验才知道梵尼伽是什麼。

但是，虽然有被迫失去与生俱来的身体的一部分的衝击般的不协调感，但却没有被所谓做為雄性的生殖器官永远消失的丧失感所折磨。也许只要有了一次性经验，那意义也就不同了。

在曙光选择做个梵尼伽活下去，就会失去应该有的东西。就是这麼回事。

与其悲观地哀叹没有拒绝权力的现实，不如将那视為命运心甘情愿地接受。那样的话既合理，而且心情上也比较轻鬆。

因為这不是自己的意思。

藉由这样想来放弃自我的责任。并不是要不负责任到那种地步，但将面对前方未知的未来的不安归咎為谁的错确实比较轻鬆。

没办法，就那样向前努力吧。感觉像是在积极与消极之间的灰色地带摇摇晃晃走著。也许那才是最正确的。

但是，经过学习梵尼伽基础的实习期间，突然被大大提拔為Iason的寝室随侍时，真的是紧张得绷紧了脸。

『自己的优秀被自己和他人认可了!』

P.15

－－－一点也没有那样的喜悦。一点也没有。

『為什麼?』

『居然是自己?』

因為那样的疑问让不明所以的疑虑高涨，从正面遭受同伴间露骨的怀疑和不曾经歷过的猜疑的视线，胃一阵阵刺痛起来。

不管谁怎麼想，那都是与身分不合的。

那样的事情，凯鲁自己是最能深切感受的。

没有任何实绩的梵尼伽初学者，突然成為布朗戴的随侍。那是多大的压力啊。

对新人的自己来说是过於沉重的负荷。如果有人能代替的话，谁都好，希望有人代替。一想到在这前面等待的沉重压力就怎麼也说不出口。

分配当时因為太过紧张，简直就像脚踩不到地面的状态。

但对主人来说，那也是在预料以内的吧，并没有特别像是警告的叮嘱、要求，也没有斥责。

－－－不。

不是那样。

对Iason来说，像梵尼伽之类的，是没有必要也没有价值特意去关心，不过是单纯的房间裡的一个备品而已。凯鲁领悟到，在曙光，那是身為主人正确的认识。

P.16

饲养宠物是取代阶级徽章的装饰，梵尼伽则是被编入房间的活生生的备用品。没有比较好，也没有比较差。让人强烈感到厌恶的现实。

但是，在当Iason寝侍的梵尼伽的这一年半裡，凯鲁并没有被委任到像是工作的工作。因為Iason一直以来都没有饲养宠物。

因為依Iason的判断，身為梵尼伽的自己还不够成熟，无法被委任像是照顾宠物的工作吧。还是只是单纯与宠物交替的时期重叠而已。那就算是凯鲁也不会了解的。

在曙光，宠物是必需品也是消耗品。

说到原因，那是因為对主人们来说，宠物不过是可以替换外表漂亮的附属品罢了。厌烦了就丢弃，再要求买新的。那样子的重覆。

宠物是经常循环的新品，而曙光的系统便是因此成立的。

曙光宠物的平均年龄在13岁左右。

除了配对中，或是极少数被赋予『种子权』称号拥有特权的纯血种宠物以外，最长两年内就会被处以废弃处分。这在曙光是常识。说是决定处分的地点取决於宠物真正的价值也不為过。

－－－但，大多数的梵尼伽也不会去在意在废弃处的宠物的将来。他们感兴趣及关心的只有接下来会来什麼样的宠物。

P.17

当然，凯鲁也是一样的。

更何况对凯鲁来说是第一个宠物，不能有一点疏忽、失败等等不像话的事。所以凯鲁自己想像了第一次见面的仪式，反覆模拟好几次。

然后，等了又等，终於宠物来了。

「凯鲁，这是Riki」

凯鲁到今天都还记得那胜於简单介绍的衝击。

目中无人，散发著危险色香的－－－成熟的宠物。

凯鲁被Riki与主人不同性质的存在感给压倒。不……暴露在深具威吓的眼光下，让人无法掩饰地颤抖起来。

－－－骗人的吧。

－－－真的吗?

－－－没听说啊。

只有这些字眼在脑袋中团团转。

自从被提拔為Iason随侍的梵尼伽以来……不，是在那之上的惊愕。

－－－我没办法。

第一个宠物就是这样过於兄恶的大人物也未免太超出能力所及。

绝对－－－不行。

P.18

如果有权利拒绝的话，凯鲁一定马上奋力举双手投降吧。

在曙光裡，黑髮、黑瞳的宠物并不特别稀有，但Riki身上所有的一切都超出规格的料想以外。

在通常以十岁左右的少年少女持续循环的曙光裡，超过二十岁再回来的宠物这样的事是不可能有的非一般常识，而且还是贫民窟的杂种……。

作梦也没想到，在凯雷斯出生在『盖第安』长大的事实，会以那样的蔑称被轻视嫌恶，是赤裸裸地被忌讳的存在。

宠物的地位靠的并不是靠容貌，而是自己在哪个饲育中心出生的血统证明书－－－很明确的阶级排名。

说是无知的宠物唯一自尊的所在也不為过。就算是被称為最高级品的纯血种也逃不过这样的咒语。

在凯鲁看来，只有一微米之差的阶级排名并没有什麼了不起。他不明白因為这样的事而做无意义争吵的宠物的心情。即使没有说出口，那也是梵尼伽全体的真心话吧。他是这麼想的。

在某种意义上，凯鲁有著接受过高等教育的自负。但是，连无知的宠物都早就知道的事实，身為当事人的自己却不晓得。连凯雷斯被称為『贫民窟』的意思、它的真实情况，还有连自己的真面目也不知道。

Riki的出身和自己相同的真实与衝击是笔墨难以形容的。也可以说感觉到某种恐怖。

P.19

通常宠物的简介会事先传达，但因為是Riki，连这点也破例。

脑袋中心阵阵刺痛。

眼睛裡面也刺刺的。

连嘴唇连太阳穴都微微痉挛。

眼前的现实太超出於一般常识，凯鲁在初见面时只能呆呆地什麼话也说不出来的丑态－－－不，可以说是失去梵尼伽资格的大失态。凯鲁自觉到这点，脸色变得更加苍白。

但是Iason对那无礼的行為既没有追究也没有斥责，也没有被Riki露骨地嘲笑。

為什麼?

－－－不明白。

即使如此，在那一瞬间，确实留下对Riki感到相当棘手的印象。

被称為贫民窟的杂种在曙光被孤立的Riki，那闪耀光泽的黑瞳像是映照出凯鲁自我隐藏的出身……本性的反面镜。

光是和Riki四目相交就觉得呼吸困难。

P.20

连交谈也让人神经紧张。

如果可以的话，希望能时常处在Riki的视线以外。

对明明不可能发生这样的事却连这样愚蠢的事都幻想的自己感到厌恶，陷入自我厌恶的每一天。

说是曙光有始以来的奇事也不為过吧，拥有『回收宠物』之称的Riki，同时也以过於恶质的麻烦製造者的恶名驰名。过去三年裡辉煌的经歷全部标上红牌，在保安人员的黑名单中名列第一。

不可能。

……不可能。

…………不可能。

凯鲁对在终端显示机上瀏览画面时显现出来的事例感到一阵头晕目眩。

凯鲁虽然是梵尼伽的新人，却也知道Riki的言行举止是多麼超出常理的举动。

那时候第一次，凯鲁对自己的前辈感到兴趣。

宠物闯祸是梵尼伽的责任，因此不得不深刻地去实际感受那不只是单纯的心照不宣而已。

但是，前辈的名字已经从所有的文件中删除了。

那究竟是怎麼回事?

P.21

果然－－－是引咎处分吧。

一想到这就很在意，一直縈绕在脑袋的角落裡挥之不去。

但是，无法向谁询问那理由。

梵尼伽有保密的义务。关於自己房间发生的事，只要没有主人的许可，即使对象是保安人员，只要洩露了就不能原谅。

反之，也是如此。到处向其他房间的梵尼伽询问种种前辈的事很不礼貌……当然不是，而是明显违反规定。

被从所有文件中删除姓名的前辈。

理由不晓得，但前辈的名字叫『达力鲁』这事凯鲁倒是知道。再次回来的Riki进入房间后最初对Iason说的话，

「你的梵尼伽不是达力鲁吗?」

就因為这样。

「他已经被换到别处去了」

不知道為什麼，忘不了因Iason的话而明显放心的Riki的脸。

Iason说的『配置替换』是不是事实，凯鲁不知道，也没办法知道。

正因為如此，对凯鲁来说，前辈『达力鲁』这名字成了拿也拿不掉的喉咙裡的一块小骨头。

当然，一切都超出规定再次回来的Riki，在凯鲁心中绝对是沉重的负担。

P.22

面对主人Iason，既不胆怯也不諂媚，而且还能若无其事地用一般口气说话的宠物，在曙光裡除了Riki以外没有别人。

－－－应该是这样的。

对Riki来说，即使有身為贫民窟杂种的意义，但做為宠物在曙光生活的价值却等於零。

－－－好像是这样。

一般的话不是正好完全相反吗?

贫民窟的杂种完全没有成為布朗戴宠物的机会。凯鲁不知道Riki如何得到这样侥倖的机会，但只要看到桀傲不逊的Riki的言行举止，就会觉得那不是幸运，只是单纯的恶运吧。

為什麼?

凯鲁完全无法理解。

在原谅这样的鲁莽的行為时，身為主人的威严也应该会完全瓦解才对，但即使被公然唤做『恶食』，Iason酝酿出的尊严一点也没有动摇。

更令凯鲁惊愕－－－不，震撼的是，Iason和Riki有肉体关系这事实。

P.23

主人和宠物性交。

哪能有这样不该有的非常理的事。

塔那格拉最高权力者对最低级最糟的贫民窟的杂种有情欲。那是不能有的禁忌。

通常，新进宠物在披露仪式结束之后就会被送到交尾宴会。在那裡实际体验性交累积经验，成熟為淫乱的宠物既是美德也是愿望。

露出吻痕就成了身分地位的证据。因為只有不间断的吻痕才是出席宴会的证明。

如果没有被指名另一半就无法出席交尾宴会。不管多麼渴望都不能参加。

相反的，身体上连一个吻痕都没有的宠物，就像是被烙上谁也不予理会的没用的宠物的印记一样。

所谓的，宠物的耻辱。

但是，Riki在披露仪式之前，也就是在被称為『适应』的準备期间－－－新人以戴上项圈和引导的固定装扮露脸走动的时候，就已经被Iason拥抱了。

对於在这房间若无其事横行的那样非常理及禁忌的现实，凯鲁只能一味的沉默不语。

P.24

凯鲁并不知道性交的真正涵义。虽然有那方面的知识，但那只是不带感情和感觉的形象而已，并不是现实的。

但Iason与Riki的性交却是非常真实且活生生的。明明没有目击到那行為，却陷入彷彿踏入最中心的错觉。

感觉非常不舒服的

－－－空间。

充满罪恶感的

－－－自觉。

Iason并没有隐瞒抱Riki的事。并不是因為梵尼伽有保密的义务，是因為他们只是附属於房间的备用品。

照顾宠物是梵尼伽的责任，并不是主人的，所以性交的善后必然也是身為梵尼伽的凯鲁的职务。

性交后的善后。那也是梵尼伽必须做的事项之一。让从交尾宴会回来后的宠物沐浴，将全身上下整理得乾乾净净也是委任给梵尼伽的最重要的工作。

从细微伤口的处理到敏感部位的检查，实习时期上的课含盖了一切细部。因為宠物的健康管理是梵尼伽的责任。

P.25

连学会无耻是宠物的美德、梵尼伽被去势的理由也总括在那裡面。那是在成為寝侍之后最初实际感受到的。

具备相关的知识，為了完成义务的觉悟。

－－－应该是这样的。

但是一到了紧急的时候就被和上课时善后模拟体验中没有的感情，以及与脑袋中装填的知识完全不同类型的衝击所侵袭。

以超乎想像的真实。

出乎意料地活生生的。

无法预测般的恶毒。

－－－这样的差别是什麼?

咕嚕的嚥下一口气。

鬆开紧绷的手指。

僵硬地走近宠物的那头。

－－－不应该是这样。

真要说的话，已经到了极限。

大多情况，Riki几乎一副精疲力尽的样子不省人事。揉拧的床单也好Riki也好，到处都沾黏著精液和润滑油而黏糊糊的。这不是单纯的比喻而已。

P.26

连将那个样子的Riki抱到浴室沐浴的毅力和体力都没有，光是将身体的每个部位擦拭乾净换上全新的床单就已经用尽全力了，但Riki还是一副精疲力竭地失去意识的样子，一动也不动。

那样的情况并不是偶尔才发生，每次都这样。只有一次勉强还有意识，但混浊湿润的眼睛完全没有焦距。在那样的状态下说了一会儿话没多久，Riki就轻易地沉没在床单上了。

从来没有想过性交会那麼消耗体力－－－那是凯鲁坦白的想法。

肌肤上四处散落著瘀血的吻痕，两边的乳头惨不忍睹般地红肿，有时候还会裂开渗出血来。与髮色相同的阴毛裡面，与凯鲁永远失去的东西明显不同，有著相当质量感的阴茎和阴囊。

知道阴茎的根部闪耀著白金光辉的是pet．ring时不禁吓了一跳，引起了凯鲁的注意。

在曙光，露出pet．Ring并夸耀有其涵意，正因為如此所以是jewerly．type，

但Riki的pet．ring反而是不露出的特别订购的调教用的(D type)。

「贫民窟杂种的身分配不上jewerly．type，和调教用的阴茎环比较相称吧」

Iason如此公开声言毫无顾忌，但实际上在曙光，除了Iason和凯鲁以外谁也没亲眼看过。

P.27

说到為什麼，因為Iason过去一次也没让Riki出席交尾宴会。

没送去交尾宴会而自己拥抱。

对Riki来说这是极『不可能发生』的好运，但这才是那幸运最好的形式吧。

失去意识沉睡著的全裸的Riki，是比平常还要活生生的生物。光是闭上那不寻常的眼神就真实地流露出似乎蕴含毒液的艷香。

不禁被吸引了注意力。

奇妙的骚乱了内心。

脑袋中心奇怪地痛起来。

所以凯鲁特意地事务性的迅速完成工作，不得不去意识到如芒刺在背的Iason的视线。

不是错觉。

也不是单纯的自我意识过剩。

虽然是像在说性交的善后是梵尼伽的工作一样的主人，但在凯鲁整理的期间，Iason从没有从宠物房离开过。

一开始以為是要好好观察弄清楚梵尼伽资歷尚浅的凯鲁的工作情形，但看来似乎不是那样。

『那麼，是什麼原因?』

P.28

对於这点并不清楚。

主人為什麼要抱宠物?

长生不死的人工体布朗戴為什麼对贫民窟的杂种那麼执著?

话说，一年半空白的结果，究竟為什麼把Riki带回来呢?

－－－為什麼?

－－－是為了什麼?

疑问就像不间断的圆圈。

－－－為什麼?

－－－是為了什麼?

明明没有能得到的答案。

性交后的隔天早上，Riki像没事一样坐在桌子旁。本来决定下午要叫Riki起床的。没有衣衫不整的样子，却仍然残留性交后的痕跡。

「早安，Riki先生」

凯鲁确实地弯腰迎接的话，

「……喔」

P.29

Riki就会用嘶哑的声音态度粗鲁地回答。

然后就像往常一样，吃凯鲁準备的餐点。时间到了，為了去别馆便走出房间。

这时候凯鲁便想，就这样带著冷艳的色香去到别馆，对其他的宠物来说，只能用诱惑来形容吧……。

他自己是否有自觉呢?

纯粹故意这样做吗?还是天生如此呢?

关於这点凯鲁不知道，但他很容易就能想像宠物们把Riki当成是眼中钉的样子，还有对那样的宠物们不屑一顾，固执地做著自己想做的事的Riki的姿态。

『恶质的麻烦製造者』

感觉像是可以从缝隙中不经意窥视其精随一样。

一开始的时候，不知道该用什麼样的表情迎接和Riki在一起的早晨才好。尤其动作僵硬时，语调变得高亢，不敢正视对方。

不久发现，只有自己觉得奇怪。

和Iason性交后，在凯鲁的面前曝露什麼样的丑态，凯鲁的手如何清洁哪个部位，Riki还是一样没变。

一点也没有奇怪的羞耻。

P.30

也没有奇妙的难為情。

不做任何解释。

什麼－－－也没问。

和往常一样，完全没有改变。

然后，他明白了。把发生过的事当做没发生一样，不见得是不想去理会，而是那是Riki身為宠物的自觉--所谓的，对梵尼伽的距离感。

从某种意义上来说，自己一个人什麼都做得来，一点也不用劳烦凯鲁的Riki却能妥协到那种地步。

－－－為什麼?

即使面对Iason也能若无其事说出恶毒的话的Riki，自尊心高傲得吓人的Riki，却不厌物那样的事的－－－理由。

这时候，凯鲁好似看见了达力鲁的影子。

大概。

……恐怕是。

…………一定是。

凯鲁觉得，教导Riki应付梵尼伽的方法的便是达力鲁。

那时候，第一次，凯鲁忌妒达力鲁。

从所有文件中被抹去名字的理由不得而知，但是，一看Riki就能窥知达力鲁身為梵尼伽有多能干。

P.31

从Riki的言语中看得见达力鲁的幻影。

在Riki行动的背后，看得见达力鲁若隐若现的身影。

妒忌看不见的影子。幻想著不可能的事。无法认為那是愚蠢的妄想而一笑置之。因為用著似乎能看透全部的眼睛看著凯鲁的Riki就存在在眼前。

一旦意识到那样的事实，就已经再也回不到什麼都不知道的时候了。

吃醋。

嫉妒。

不知不觉变得自我厌恶那般过度在意别人。

这样的事还是第一次。

不要踰越了本份。

不要过於引人注意。

不管什麼事都要适当才好。

本来，一直都是这样以為的。这样做才轻鬆。

－－－但是，同样是梵尼伽，第一次觉得不想输。

不适用於指导手册的日常的崩坏。

站在菁英顶点的主人在想什麼。想要理解那样的事情的本身就很傲慢吧。

P.32

宠物在想什麼。也许对Riki的言行举止要求附加理由这件事不过是愚蠢的问答。

最重要的是，做為梵尼伽应该是怎样的存在。也许那已经到了极限也说不定。

就算想和谁商量，只要有保密义务的铁则在，就无法对谁发牢骚。每个人都是这样烦恼、反问，然后发现自己的道路。

然后，凯鲁发现的结论是，就算思考也没有用，倒不如不要去思考，这样的二分法。

在这个房间裡有著梵尼伽不得进入的明确规定。只要不和那规定牴触，Riki在某种意义上是非常容易照顾的宠物。

不做没用的抱怨。

不让人多费工夫。

现在的Riki品行太过端正，连让人不舒服的感觉都没有。

过於恶质的麻烦製造者的恶评就像玩笑一样。看资料的话，那样的事实应该没有错，但过去的恶评和现在的Riki之间有很大的落差。

无法填补的落差是由於回收这不可能有的状况所產生的结果吗?

或者，是有著新人凯鲁料想不到的深刻的理由吗?

虽然想知道，无奈却有著想就这样越过的微妙的距离感。

P.33

在那里有著眼睛看不见明确的界线。所谓的宠物和梵尼伽的领域－－－界线。

就是现在踏进去吧，凯鲁连只是这样的觉悟都还没有。不……是没有资格。

(觉得这样的我真的还差得远呢)

一边这样想著，一边吐露出今天不知道是第几次的叹息。


	10. 2

回流

P.36

FREE TALK 02

这篇採取与在正篇梅迪卡尔病房的Riki的视点相反的模式。那时候，Riki说出事情的真相时，Iason是怎麼想的呢?我试著以Iason的角度来写这件事。请各位读者在阅读时互相对照Riki与Iason在心情上的分歧，与连真心话都无法诉说的相互间的纠葛，不就像是在一颗果实中品尝著两次美味吗?在这种组合下写著如镜子般相映的情节真是快乐。

P.37

喀、喀、喀…………。

在鸦雀无声的走道上响起长靴的声音。

如水流般柔软的脚步总是没有丝毫的慌乱，但Iason．敏克的心情却有些许急切。

下级的梵尼伽持雷射刀袭击布朗戴的宠物使宠物受伤。那样难以致信－－－，不，不应该发生的事件的最后，Riki被隔离在梅迪卡尔中心已经第三天。

终於，从欧鲁非那得到会面的许可。但对Iason来说，连那许可都带有不愉快的附带条件。

『知道些什麼、到怎样的地步，与事件的梵尼伽有什麼样的争执。既然梵尼伽的脑子已经变得无法使用了，线索只有在你的杂种身上。我们希望你让他说出所有经过，然后抹去他的记忆』

想起艾沙的话只会让人满腔怒火，但Iason已经充分了解事情的严重性，就连现在自己应该做什麼也是。

Riki被拘禁在梅迪卡尔病房的真正理由。

『听说是叫，文司。那好像是在盖第安时的名字』

袭击Riki的黑髮系梵尼伽的登录姓名是『赛门』，但文司好像才是真实姓名。

(梵尼伽之名……吗)

P.38

重新设定到那為止的自己，在曙光完全以另一个新人生生活。如果没有这次的事件，大概连已经形成那样的系统都不会查觉到吧。

震撼曙光事件的内情纠结著只有布朗戴知道的机密事项。

若深入探究曙光用来做為曙光机能的基本的话，没有做為各房间生存备品而编入的梵尼伽一切就免谈了。与随时都能取代的宠物不同，培养能干的梵尼伽需要相当的时间。对曙光来说，梵尼伽是必要不可或缺的存在。

那些梵尼伽全部由从米达斯正式地图中永久删除的第九区『凯雷斯』的养育中心『盖第安』中挑选出来。

Riki知道了这个事实，而那才是最大的问题。

(这究竟是怎样的巧合?)

袭击Riki的梵尼伽竟偏偏是盖第安时期同一区的伙伴。

单纯的偶然?

或是－－－必然?

在塔那格拉的菁英裡没有所谓『命运』这样非科学的概念，儘管如此，Iason却知道存在著科学无法证明、只能认為是不可思议的必然。

P.39

那一天。

那一夜。

在不夜城『米达斯』的人群中。

应该永远没有交集的点与线连繫在一起的－－－奇蹟。与Riki的邂逅就像那样。

封住知道曙光的梵尼伽与自己是同类的Riki的嘴，对塔那格拉的布朗戴来说，那是不管搁下任何事都不得不最优先处理的重要工作。

即使是Iason应该也不会否认。只是他无法认同為了让Riki吐出全部的情报而使用药物，甚至，消去不利事实的记忆处理等岂有此理的作法。

『让他说出必要的事。我啊，在这方面不用麻烦的手段反到乾净俐落吧』

艾沙虽然明显一脸不满的样子，但曙光的统括负责人欧鲁非的一句话，

『如果他能坦白说出来的话，我这边就没有异议』

因為那句话，总之解决了一件事。

但对Iason来说接下来才是关键。

既是Riki的饲主也是布朗戴的一员的事实经常孕藏了自相矛盾的风险，而Iason也不由得实际感受到那风险的增加。

P.40

统一都是淡黄色的其中一间梅迪卡尔病房。

Iason一打开那房门，躺在床上休息的Riki马上进入备战状态。

儘管是在紧迫的状况下，但对於Riki迅速变换身体姿势的敏捷度，為什麼内心不禁露出苦笑呢?

(看起来非常无聊哪)

面对的是平常熟悉的Riki，Iason感到安心。

(……太好了)

Iason心底这麼想。如果这裡不是设有监视器的隔离病房的话，他真想情不自禁拥抱Riki，惩罚Riki让人把脑袋裡的突触完全烧光般的担心，随心所欲地享受亲吻。

三天不见的脸上看起来气色很好。

接到事件最初的报告时，一瞬间眼前一黑。完美无缺的人工生命体不应该有这样的反应。说是单纯的错觉的话，也许还真是那麼回事。

但即使身体有著完美的精密度，只有脑还是活生生的。

就算受到难以置信的衝击一瞬间引起些微的分歧，对Iason而言，那不是无意义的程式错误，反而像是能再次认识人类碎片般的东西。

P.41

当然，Iason知道若将这件事说出来不但招人耻笑，还会被拉乌尔这样的人当场强制做医疗检查。

「真是一场灾难哪」

一开口说的便是这句话。

然后，Riki一直紧绷的眼角的兄光明显地消失了。看来Riki这家伙似乎很担心这样面对面的瞬间不知道会受到怎样的斥责。

【严禁不祥事件的外流。不管肇事者是谁，立即禁止出入大厅】

对Riki来说，那绝对是超过Iason想像以上具有束缚力的咒语。

(真可爱)

Iason深切地感受到。

对任何人任何事都不会諂媚的固执的人所展现的唯一的矜持。没想到那是那麼让人觉得可爱的东西。

「痛吗?」

「……好多了」

是实话吧。事到如今面对Iason还装模作样也不能怎样。这是再清楚不过的事了。

「如果是那种程度的伤，再过三天就会复原。连伤痕都不会留下那样漂亮」

P.42

Iason知道Riki并不在意那样的事。

「什麼时候能回房间?」

Riki不高兴地问。

像是在说－－－一直被关在这样让人鬱闷的地方让他很不舒服。

「如果你能说出事情的真相，马上就可以被放出来」

Iason特意和艾沙达成约定亲自出马的意义就在这。

「嗯…那，回去吧」

Riki马上就想从床上下来。

若是事情的经过的话已经说得够多了。那便是Riki想说的，但这麼一来也有无法解决的情况。

Iason迅速地抓住Riki的手腕制止他。

「做什麼?」

Iason明显地瞇起一隻眼，

「听说砍伤你的梵尼伽是盖第安时期同区的伙伴是吧」

下一瞬间，Riki身体一阵痉挛。

「听说是叫……文司?」

「是赛门……吧」

P.43

那张脸、那口吻裡隐藏著强烈的警戒心。

為了什麼?

－－－為了谁?

虽然对Riki顽固生涩的彆扭态度已经司空见惯，但那与这次酝酿出的感觉不同。

「在电梯大厅裡发生了什麼事?」

「所以说，那件事我已经说了」

Riki极度厌烦满不在乎地撂下那句话，一点也不想隐藏同样的事被问了好几回的强烈厌恶。

连怒视Iason的双眸似乎也焦躁不安的样子。

因為有不想被触碰的某些东西，所以想用满不在乎的态度敷衍了事。

面对联邦老奸巨猾的高官互相刺探对方心思这样家常便饭的事，在Iason看来，Riki的反击不值得一提。

「我没听说」

Riki尖锐的视线在一瞬间崩解。

那算什麼啊?－－－像是这麼说。

「那样的事看了监视器的画面就一目了然了吧」

黑名单上名列第一的恶名不是达提。

P.44

在曙光的保安裡监视器是不可或缺的必需品。如果是无知的宠物的话或许不会注意到吧，但即使偽装却也瞒不过贫民窟的杂种的眼睛。

将做过的事当成没做过一样浪费精力胡乱叫喊的愚蠢，Riki比谁都清楚，正因為如此，所以不能被轻视。

被称為过於恶质的麻烦製造者这样不光彩的事，就是因為充分自觉自己被设定的立场。

(他没有说谎)

Iason也知道。

(但却隐瞒著什麼)

监视器上看到的全部是事实。既没有以上也没有以下的事。

Riki并不知道监视器系统曾经停止的事，所以无法用谎言扭曲真实。

『虽然30分鐘后恢复了正常，但却没有这段时间的画面，所以发觉事件时已经太迟了，所有的行动都慢了一步』

欧鲁非一副愁眉苦脸的样子。

『也就是说，简而言之，没有证据能支持他的主张』

如果Riki没有说谎的话，真相－－－又是在哪裡?

P.45

「要弄清楚真相光只有这些还不够」

「……真相?」

在纳闷深锁的眉头中，Riki的疑虑清楚可见。

「帕拉帝塔的梵尼伽為什麼要攻击你呢?那动机以及到那為止的经过没有弄清楚的话事情就不会结束。就是这麼回事」

双重意义－－－既是Iason的也是欧鲁非的，不过就算要求的回答一样但意图却完全不同。

「那样的事我怎麼知道啊。去问赛门啊」

太过正确的言论让人觉得刺耳。

如果可以的话早就想那麼做了，但那已经成為永远无法实现的愿望。

『虽然没有生命危险，但那个……已经坏掉了』

据拉乌尔说，事件的梵尼伽已经精神崩溃了。

脑神经坏死。

基於什麼原因变成那样，就算是拉乌尔也无法解释清楚，所以也可以说是完全无计可施。

「当然，我们也会听梵尼伽的说词。而且為了公平起见会汇整你的供词，甚至对照监视器的影像以求没有差错」

「……那家伙呢?」

P.46

「没有生命危险。现在以伤口治疗為最优先，但马上就会开始询问了吧」

说谎也是一种权宜之计。便利的语言。

為了打破进退维谷的僵局，有比说出实情更重要的意义。

眼皮眨都不眨一下凝视著Iason的Riki的双眸看起来很固执，而Iason也以相当的强势回看Riki。

「你应该知道吧，不管你是為了自我保护还是為了什麼，只有说谎是白费力气的」

Riki乾脆得用鼻子哼了一声，

「否则，就要把我戴上项圈让我说出实话吧」

但那样的语气让人不痛也不痒。

对Riki来说，也许就只是嘴巴上说说的精神创伤一样，所以Iason没必要去否定或肯定。

「发生了什麼事?」

抛砖引玉需要所谓的时机。為了不错过那个时机，Iason摸透了Riki的性格。

Riki只要一稍稍垂下眼就沉重地叹气。

P.47

「……我不知道啦」

到底是什麼事?

事情又是怎样?

太过曖昧反而听起来意味深长。

「如果这裡不是曙光而是贫民窟的话，药物恍神或是Bad Trip，会认為是这两者其中之一吧」

Riki深深皱著眉头说了出来。

是精神错乱(药物恍神)?

还是狂乱(Bad Trip)?

但是根据拉乌尔的说法，并没有发现药物反应。

「总之，他们到底在谈什麼我完全不知道」

既然Riki说不知道的话，大概就是不知道吧。事情都已经到了这个地步，而且对Iason说谎也没有意义。

这样的话，果然还是应该和帕拉帝塔一起看才是。

这起事件发生之前，Riki就和传说以宠物的等级来说低阶但稀有价值却非常高的帕拉帝塔有点关系。事件的梵尼伽就是帕拉帝塔的寝侍。

因為那缘故，Riki被处以三週的闭门处分。但其实让Iason一说，那几乎成了像是藉口的东西，不过Riki并不知道那经过。

P.48

如果在这次事件的延长线上有什麼旧恨……这次的恶行的话，不管欧鲁非所言的『曙光的诸事』如何，唯有这之间的区别希望能清楚地画分开来。

(如果是稀有价值高的杂种，应该也会招来许多处分的人吧)

突然，在想像那情形的时候，

「但是，因為托马他说……文司就是赛门」

Riki变得不太说话。

「被关进这裡之后，混乱的脑袋冷静下来，因為有的只有多到快烂掉的思考时间－－－想想，终於知道那家伙在想什麼為什麼找碴了」

「那是為什麼?」

「大概……那家伙觉得害怕吧。自己的世界就要毁灭了……」

彷彿感同身受一般说出来的话并不是Iason所预期的。

与其说是否定，不如说甚至是一种同情。

（……没办法听听就算了啊）

Iason缓缓皱起眉头。

「在盖第安的时候，同一区裡有一个比我小五岁的小鬼」

突然在没有任何前提之下，Riki开始说起盖第安时候的事，Iason眉间的皱纹又更深了。

P.49

对Iason来说，他不需要相遇之前的Riki的过去。因為在那裡没有任何重叠的地方。

有意义的是点和线交错时瞬间的奇蹟。

感兴趣的那场相遇带来的轨跡。

於是，Iason的关心集中在未来的所在。

但是，Iason没有制止Riki。因為Iason认為，对他来说只是单纯的没有意义的话题，但在说到这次的事件时，那对Riki来说却是无法避开的因素。

「不知道什麼原因他很黏我……没有这种经验的我，一整天都被缠著让我觉得厌烦的不得了」

「像帕拉帝塔那样，是吗?」

那一瞬间，感觉像是能看见连繫过去与现在的分歧点。

「也许是因為文司真实地将那孩子和米盖尔重叠了。因為他只光和我亲近，於是那家伙渐渐与周围激烈地脱离开来……变得不正常了」

眉宇间开始阴鬱起来，嘴角微微歪斜，Riki的语气越来越沉重，像是抱著什麼创伤一样，但是，稍微下垂的视线慢慢抬起的Riki的眼裡没有一丝阴影。

「因為我的关系，不觉得我和那宠物闯下的大祸很可怕吗?因為不管是在盖第安也好在曙光也罢，我就像是带著标籤的人。宠物闯的祸就是梵尼伽的责任……对吧?」

P.50

那不是夹杂自嘲的讽刺，比较接近於某种确认。

「那家伙，一直都是赛门哪」

不是文司，而是赛门。

Riki凝视著Iason，像是在询问那是不能排除在外的重点一样。

文司也好赛门也罢，名字怎样都无所谓。对Iason而言，只有所有物被不当伤害的愤怒而已。

如果那个梵尼伽没有损坏的话，也许他会亲自作出判决。以当初决定达力鲁的处分时更激动的情绪。

「但是，是因為我叫他『文司』，才使他的精神分裂的」

－－－错了。

忘了约束自己，无法控制感情还向托马上诉的同时，已经失去梵尼伽的资格了。

如果明确责任的所在，那责任就是允许默认的主人。Riki没有必要感到愧疚。

但现在这情况即使Iason这麼说，视野狭隘的Riki大概也听不进去吧。

P.51

因為如此，Iason藏不住内心的焦躁。

贫民窟的杂种都是沉浸陷溺在自我怜悯中一点也不温柔的家伙－－－应该是这样的。

但是，

「……喂」

「什麼事?」

「这个……」

Riki指著缠著绷带的左腕，

「如果能不留一点伤痕完美得恢复的话，是不是能当作没发生过?」

说出这样愚蠢的话更加煽动了Iason的焦虑。

「－－－不能」

Iason察觉到自己说出来的语气冰冷。

「那样的话该怎麼办啊?」

Riki抬眼瞪著Iason。

「什麼怎麼办?」

「曙光的梵尼伽是在盖第安长大的杂种这事被我知道了，连文司、托马还有奥斯卡那家伙也知道了。……要怎麼办嘛?」

Riki瞪著Iason的视线很强烈。

P.52

「我是无所谓，那些家伙对杂种完全不放在心上。而且在这曙光裡我是例外吧?但是他们不是－对吧?连托马也是一脸铁青」

那样耍小聪明的口吻，如果是拉乌尔的话大概会嫌恶地板起脸来，基戴恩会掩嘴偷笑，欧鲁非的话会饱含嘲讽地歪嘴嘲笑，艾沙一定会当做没听到。

然后，Iason－－－在某种意义上，会感到满足。Riki已经看清了现在在曙光最大的杞忧。

「所以托马和奥斯卡他们不会自责吧?」

Riki确认的眼神非常认真。

他在担心什麼，完全表露无遗。

「那不是我决定的」

Iason冷淡又正确的回答。

「是欧鲁非?」

「没错」

「那样的话，你先跟欧鲁非说一声啊。因為是我把他们无理地牵扯进来这样而已。希望他能确实了解。」

自己造成的失败由梵尼伽来擦屁股是一种特权，没有相反的情况。

对这不应该有的相反意图毫无打算坦白说出的Riki，Iason觉得很难说什麼。

P.53

「你坚持到这种地步，是因為知道那两个人是贫民窟杂种的缘故吗?」

想要确认的重点只有这个。

一瞬间的－－－沉默。

Iason像是发现了不仅仅是杞人忧天的Riki的真心话。

「说不是……你也不会相信吧?」

否定，吗?

承认，吗?

希望得到明确的答案并不是打算因此想让往后事情的进展变得有利那样敷衍的事。因為Riki所求的并不是布朗戴的见解，而是肯定的Iason的真心话。

若是这样的话，拐弯抹角的说话方式是无意义的。

「说的也是哪，在这个曙光裡只有一个杂种……，那是你自尊的所在。如果在梵尼伽裡被挑起同类的兴趣和关心，那是很严重的大问题」

Iason妖艳地歪嘴冷笑的同时，Riki的喉咙发出咕嚕的声响。

－－－同时的。

P.54

「那样的话，就把我从曙光放出去啊。如此一来，头顶上的定时炸弹就会消失不见，托马和欧鲁非一定会痛快多了。我也是，如果是在这种地方活著腐败下去的话，还不如像卡伽一样在黑市被养到死来得好」

像是条件反射一样，Riki嘴硬地说。

不－－－说那是单纯惹人厌的话，也许是下意识衝出口的真心话。

(如果是在这种地方活著腐败下去的话，还不如像卡伽一样在黑市被养到死来得好……吗)

Iason在心裡反覆咀嚼Riki突然说的话。

於是，

(－－－原来如此)

感觉像是在昏迷之前找出了一条活路。


	11. 3

愚恋之牢

FREE TALK 03

Riki移动到阿帕提亚的经过会在这章出现。实际的移送情形究竟是什麼样子呢?什麼都没听说，也不知道要去哪裡，Riki的心情一定是『一切自有命定』啊……那样的感觉。以欧鲁非、Iason与Riki三人三种立场的故事开始，最后以Iason的故事结束。短篇故事优美地落在该落的地方，真是太好了。

P.57

被软禁在梅迪卡尔病房第十天了。

一个人独处完全不会感到痛苦。因為没有密室恐惧症的感觉，即使从大得显得浪费的Iason的房间被关到这狭小的空间，也能就此忍耐。只是……睡觉、起床、用三餐以外没有其他事可做。因无聊而閒得发慌，身体与心情都鬆懈了。

像那样的每天持续著－－－那一天，Riki终於被允许换上不是简易医疗服的便服。

如此一来终於能从软禁状态中解放了。

一想到那样，Riki便深深叹了口气。

但交到医疗机械人手上的不是平常穿的、暴露度很高的宠物专用服装。虽说如此，Riki的便服和其他宠物的相比却显得非常朴素。

宠物没有羞耻心。因為是要毫不保留地炫耀刻印在肌肤上的吻痕的衣服，暴露度高是常识。相反的，一个吻痕也没有的乾净肌肤的宠物，只会成為无法在交尾宴会上展示，被当成垃圾对待的嘲笑与侮蔑的对象。

一开始的三年也好中途回来也好，Riki依旧与交尾宴会无缘。

但Riki身上的吻痕从没有间断过。因為Riki一直被Iason只是从后面插入而不是做爱那般强烈感受地频繁地拥抱。

P.58

虽然同样是宠物，但Riki与其他宠物在做爱的价值观上有很大的落差。

对其他的宠物来说，露出可以说是一种地位象徵的吻痕是最能表现自我主张的了，但对Riki来说，没有理由想藉由像那样一边暴露哪裡是自己的性感带一边走著来正大光明地炫耀。

与Iason的做爱像是没有拒绝权利的拷问。自己所不知道－－－也不想知道的快感的嫩芽被揭露、被强迫自觉的羞耻心。痛苦。自我厌恶。但是在那情绪之前的却是不容否认的快乐。

舒服。

脑袋裡面甜甜地融化了。

全身上下都是令人颤抖的－－－快感。

一旦实际感受后，剩下的便逐渐汇聚。

即使将那揭露引出的人是Iason，连自身难以压抑的情欲也归咎到Iason身上，但也已经无法从所有的事情中逃开了。

无法辩解的，自觉。因為被Iason拥抱而贪图快乐的人，不能否认地是Riki自己。

一旦知道没有拒绝权利的做爱并不只是折磨之后，就已经再也回不去什麼都不知道的时候了。

P.59

手上的是轻柔触感良好的银灰色无袖背心和黑色衬裤，及同样顏色的皮夹克。对Riki来说在某种意义上是很合适的固定装扮。

(……為什麼?)

一瞬间，Riki怀疑地瞇起眼睛。

然后，像是算準了Riki换好衣服的时间，房门滑开，出现在那裡的不是医疗机械人而是欧鲁非。

(－－－这是怎麼回事?)

眉间的皱纹明显加深。

毫不在意Riki那样的疑惑和怀疑，

「準备好了吗?」

欧鲁非到现在才问起。

Riki毫无畏惧地接受了和Iason同样从足足高一个头的地方落下的欧鲁非的强硬视线。

「……嗯!」

Riki傲慢地回答。Iason也好，其他的布朗戴也罢，完全不选择对象的Riki保持一贯的态度没有动摇。

虽然无法窥知Riki心裡在想什麼，但欧鲁非眉头不皱一下。

「那麼，走吧」

P.60

去哪?

－－－连去哪都没说。欧鲁非以优雅的姿态往回走。

(搞什麼?)

Riki对著那背后大骂，和欧鲁非一起走出梅迪卡尔病房。

面对布朗戴，提问和抗议都没有意义。Riki深知那样的不合理。因為是一天天被迫实际体验过来的。

除了顺从以外不白费力气去思考。那是菁英主人的基本宠物观。

Riki虽然有自己身為宠物是个异端的自觉，但从不觉得自己特别。因為对在这个曙光裡成為期望『特别』的宠物们的无意义排名目标，早已太过厌倦而退出了。

没有得到任何说明，Riki只是走著，凝视著欧鲁非的背后。

他们走在除了Riki和欧鲁非以外没有其他人的安静走道上。没多久Riki就发现这条路不是回到自己房间的路线。

究竟－－－要去哪?

是為了什麼?

虽说也不是没有不安，但无论被带到哪去，Riki没有拒绝权利的这点并没有改变。

四处抱怨就能讨得好处?

P.61

还是反而自讨苦吃?

在曙光连那样单纯的计算方式也不成立。

在平常应该是戒备森严的走道，Riki完全不用出示证明就通过了。不应该有那样的事。当然，正因為如此曙光的统辖负责人欧鲁非才会跟在身边吧。

想问的事，想知道的事，暂且不管心中所想的，Riki与欧鲁非连閒聊也没有地默默在走道上走著。

接著，转搭不知道要通往哪裡的磁气电梯，穿过最后的保全门，在那裡有一辆空气车正在待命。

空气车的旁边站著一个令人觉得可怖、身材匀称的高个儿男人。蓝紫色的短髮，遮住了半张脸的假面具。在塔那格拉正式的穿著是按阶级之分而有不同设计的长礼服，而那人穿的是在塔那格拉不常见的短便装。

而令人感到一股不协调是因為，现在Riki所在的地方不是曙光的玄关大厅，而是无论左看右看都像是在后门－－－那也不是正式的后门，只能让人联想到是為了隐藏状况不妙的事实而用的逃生门。

大约二年前，Riki被驱逐出曙光时是从宠物被处以废弃处分时用的专用门。正因如此，曙光裡无论是谁－－－就连欧鲁非都对Riki被从宠物登记中删除并废弃的事深信不疑。当然，Riki本人也不例外。

P.62

但这次明显状况不同。

知道被欧鲁非无言催促走著的走道不是回到自己房间的路线时，Riki心中在某种意义上，有著像是觉悟的东西。因為致使Riki被软禁在梅迪卡尔病房裡的事件不仅仅只是丑闻而已，更是摇撼曙光根基的最高机密。

不管事情演变如何、往哪个方向转动，都无法就这样顺利地回到原本的模样－－－吧。

作為那答案而有现在这状况的话，那也是身為布朗戴的决断－－－一定是全体的决议。

但－－－可是。

「吶，喂」

Riki不禁向欧鲁非开口。

－－－做什麼?

读不到只用视线反问的欧鲁非的思绪。

「那……是怎样的情况?」

「怎样……?」

「所以啊，我是在问為什麼Iason会那个模样在那裡等著?」

读不到的不只是欧鲁非的思绪，这样的发展也在Riki意料之外。

P.63

－－－於是，欧鲁非稍微挑高了一边的眉毛。

「……喔，有什麼证据证明那是Iason?」

什麼证据……即使被这麼问。

一下子，Riki哑口无言。

「因為，Iason就是Iason不是吗」

只能这麼说。

蓝紫色的短髮也好，半张脸藏在面具底下也好，不常见的服装也好，对Riki来说，那个人看上去就是Iason。

究竟，為了什麼?

虽然对那完全无法理解。

「……原来如此，是这样啊」

没有否定也没有肯定，欧鲁非一个人低声自言自语。

虽然Riki完全搞不懂什麼叫『是这样』，但对欧鲁非来说，那样的理由似乎已经很足够。

然后，欧鲁非缓缓取下Riki戴的医疗用护腕后，稍微抬起下巴。

「去吧」

一瞬间，Riki凝视著欧鲁非。在知道无法得到乞求的回答之后，Riki慢慢地向空气车的方向走出去。

P.64

然后，Riki在与Iason只有咫尺之间的距离停下脚步，抬眼看著他。

「你在干嘛呀，Iason。是要出席化装舞会吗?」

於是，Iason的嘴边泛起微微的笑意。

「所以啊，到底是怎样啦?」

对布朗戴质问是没有意义的。虽然早就知道，但一被这样意味深长的无视反而让人焦躁。

「－－－上车」

简洁的一句命令。

绷著脸沉默著，Riki听从命令坐进空气车。

空气车连一点摇晃和偏移都没有地浮起来，像滑行般出发。

眼下是巨大的塔那格拉的霓虹装饰。一将那换成是搁置时间、壮观华丽的米达斯的景观，Riki不禁厌恶地想起二年前在杰若巴的那一瞬间。

那时候取代废弃处分，得到的是想像不到的自由。

－－－本来打算这样想的。

但结果，那只是被看不见的锁鍊束缚的期间限定的自由。

那样的话，这又是什麼情形呢?

(喂，究竟要去哪裡啊?)

P.65

為了问出明知得不到答案的质问是无意义的。

因為只能确定最终目的地不是贫民窟，所以不管被带到哪裡，也不会改变那是取代曙光的新牢笼的事实。

虽然这麼想，

「下车」

没想到，是这裡。在米达斯中标榜仿照唯一治外法权的最高级独立大厦－－－特权阶级专用的宅邸『阿帕提亚』。

「……骗人……的吧?」

Iason抓住不敢相信眼前光景而僵直、无意间倒抽一口气的Riki的手腕。

「走了」

Iason悠閒地迈步向前。

哈……。

……哈。

哈…啊………。

持续不断吐出的气息灼热。

P.66

摇晃。

嘶哑。

没有意义的－－－晃动。

呀……。

……咿…啊。

嗯……啊啊………。

被不绝的喘息融化……灼烧。

喉咙。

胸膛。

腰部。

火辣辣地灼热。

渐渐地焦糊。

颤抖地疼痛。

从头的前端到最裡面。

「嗯……呜」

膝盖后面的重量增加不由得屏住呼吸的－－－瞬间。

P.67

「呜………!」

眼睛裡有火焰在窜动。

灼热的硬物撕开身体的最深处推了进来。

又硬。

又热。

－－－好重。

即使已经重复了好几次，虽然是应该已经完全习惯的行為，但為什麼……不管过了多久还是无法习惯。

事到如今才打算装成处子的模样，打算笨拙地諂媚也没用。更何况，这并不是过剩的演技，但為什麼……在那个瞬间身体会紧缩起来。

只要过了那阶段，多少会轻鬆一些。

－－－不对。

连头脑和身体的各个角落都被一口气按下快乐的开关而变得不知所措。那才是真的。

「呜……啊」

只有沉甸甸的重量太过真实鲜明，让人透不过气。

应该已经厉害地体验过了，但充分卸入的触感的微妙差异背叛了习惯的感觉。

「呀……哈……嗯……呜呜呜呜」

P.68

和从喉咙深处榨出的叹息一起向后仰。

构不成任何意义的媚声像一股颤音振动著空气。

兴奋。

嘶喊。

沙哑。

厉害的不成样的……哭出来。

「呀啊……嗯…呜……呀……咿咿咿咿」

咬嗜。

压抑。

纵使咬紧牙关，无止尽地持续满溢的喘息也不会停止。

被圆圈束缚住的那裡－－－好热。

因早泻的黏稠淫蜜而湿漉漉的阴茎开口感觉灼热。

一阵鸡皮疙瘩，感觉到连充分将Iason卸入的最深处都在抽动蠕动。

缓缓的被推入而喘息。

如结合般的摇动让媚声溢出。

被一鼓作气往上提举就－－－哀叫。

不是冷颤的快感。

P.69

更加。

……激烈。

………强大。

将手环绕在Iason的背上。

－－－拜託。

用发抖的手指紧抱。

－－－央求。

摩擦紧贴的阴茎。

－－－只是想要。甚至到下流的程度。

像是能摩擦到那一点似地被刨开，身体如电流般通过地酥麻。

「咿啊…呜呜呜………!」

保持卸入Iason的姿势，那裡开始麻痺收缩。

血被灼烧、沸腾，连脑袋裡面都颤抖般的快乐。

没有羞耻，没有痛苦－－－在愉快的漩涡中身体难受地翻滚。

停不下来。

－－－没办法停下来。

然后，彷彿悲鸣般的媚声搔痒著喉咙，视野如鲜红熟透的果实弹飞的－－－瞬间。Riki的意识顿时一片黑暗。

P.70

压倒对方的身体下的Riki身体上仰，忽然精疲力竭地倒下。

即使如此，将Iason充分卸入的黏膜仍继续收缩。

那种无法言喻的触感。

Iason能懂的只有那种结构。因為是能将那种感觉做為感觉而捕捉的，被称為最高级的性机械的精密身体吧。

但即使有怜爱的情绪，却没有真实意义的快感。

那是多麼令人遗憾啊。

如果与Riki拥抱能得到的东西能全部共有的话……。他也明白那是对人工生命体的自己来说过份的渴望。

即使如此。

所以。

－－－无法停止。

吞下自嘲的苦笑，Iason亲吻Riki。

(你是我的。今后不管发生什麼，谁说了什麼，我绝对再也不会放手)

以神圣的誓言起誓……。


End file.
